Downfall of the Light 2
by OpposingForce
Summary: Epilogue updated! 3 months late, I know! Story is complete! After years of endless trials of chaotic conflicts, Naruto and Hinata are finally married and blessed with two twins. One light, one darkness. What would the future hold for them? NaruHina.
1. Delinquent Chase

_**DOWNFALL OF THE LIGHT 2 **_

_Chapter 1: Delinquent Chase_

Disclaimer: That's it, this thing has ruined my lunch! I possess absolutely nothing from Naruto or Warcraft3, I'm just a big fanatic who loves fiction! Man, this thing is so damn annoying! It's done a terribly good job at pissing me off this time that blasted son of a gun! (Takes out an Assault Rifle and fires at it recklessly to ease rage)

Legend:

"...": Speech

'...': Thoughts

(...): Author's Notes or Scene Change, you will know the difference.

**AN: This is OpposingForce report in for orders! Guess what, I'm back with a new Assault Rifle and ready for any action! Well, anime action that is! It's good to see that many people enjoyed my previous fiction. After about 2 months worth of work, it has really paid off. Like I mentioned before, I loved writing Downfall of the Light volume 1, I'm sure that volume 2 would be the same or better! To remind anyone in case you forgot, this second volume is a continuation from the first so no total different plots would be written. However, the way I present it would be different, if it was the same you all might as well read the manga! There will be polls around sooner or later but definitely more than the first book. I would need some 'reinforcements' by some time since I am writing this from absolute scratch. I really can't believe that ideas seem to flow in like a river non-stop. Hey lucky me ne, I get to sit here and continue to write fiction for you guys. Glad to do it though, not like it was a complaint mind you. Anyway, please enjoy the first chapter of my second creation, rating most likely increase later on due to both violence and romance.**

_Reviewers' Period: No need for one this time around, no one reviewed on the last chapter of Downfall of the Light 2 since this is the first! Those who bothered to review on the final chapter of the last volume, I thank you so much!_

**More AN: I want to dedicate this volume to Dream Walker! He's been by real backbone in the support and encourage department, not to mention a good friend. Others who have supported me in the past, you have my sincere respect!**

**_(Interlude)_**

"We better lay low..." ordered a Sound nin who was the leader hiding within the forest with two other of his allies. One of them was injured so they needed the rest.

"Are you sure no one could spot us?" asked his uninjured subordinate cautiously. "If any shinobis find us, we're in deep trouble..."

"Damn it, I'm sick of this hiding shit... I don't remember signing up for this shit, we were supposed to beat those Konoha freaks but what gives? That Orochimaru gave the signal a month early and the attack was so uncoordinated. Damn this, we have to get back to the Sound soon."

"Sorry guys... I'm sorry for slowing you down..." groaned the injured shinobi painfully.

"Hey, it ain't your fault," assured the subordinate in the best of his ability. "Who would've known that silver hair boy to be that powerful..."

"He was the one who messed up this entire operation!" said the leader.

"I ain't here to put up with this shit, those genins were exceptionally tough... this is such bullshit, it's like we were sent on a suicide mission..."

"I don't recall joining in for this shit, this is crazy, this is crap man! This is bullshit, this is really shit!"

"You better keep it down... and stop swearing!" the subordinate advised quietly. The leader only flashed an annoyed glare.

"We better leave soon..." said the wounded ninja weakly.

"No need, it's not like the fact anyone is here... I hope..."

"Guess again." An unfamiliar voice came from above shocking the three Sound nins. Their eyes widened in fear knowing who it was. The mysterious figure gave a dark an amused grin, this would prove to be interesting. The unknown shinobi then flashed a pair of radiating teal eyes, those on the ground twitched and trembled in most horror.

"It's him, that guy with the sword!" shouted the wounded chunnin in alert pointing upward.

"You got that right," said Naruto darkly as another smirk came across his face..

"We'll deal with him," the leader declared as he and the other uninjured shinobi prepared themselves to engage the Death Knight. Naruto simply smirked and vanished abruptly. The two Sound nins were now terrified. At that mark, the leader gasped in sudden pain. His expression was a terrifying one when he vomited blood from his mouth as the knight's runeblade pierced through his intestines leaving him to have a slow and pitiful death. The leader fell on the ground backwards, that action caused the blade to venture deeper into his flesh creating more sensations of agony. A smile crept up on the Death Knight's face, that position of dying was so amusing to watch. Not to mention dramatic.

As the other chunnin attempted to attack Naruto, the boy readily faulted his body to avoid. It was then when Naruto used his left hand and rush through the chunnin's chest forcefully destroying his flesh until Naruto's arm came out the other end. No doubt the victim was screaming in excruciating pain, it was music to Naruto's ears.

The Death Knight smirked sinisterly as he began to apply more force in his left arm making a tearing action. The chunnin cried in even more pain as he figured out what the boy was trying to do, as he weakly glimpsed the dark shinobi, Naruto gave him a look saying he was correct.

At that instant, the chunnin was torn apart in two vertically when Naruto ripped his hand right out of the body. He made sure the chunnin would never have any kids. Who was he kidding, he torn him in a way that he was immediately killed! Piles of bloody mess and meat scattered everywhere and some of the flesh was still in the boy's hand. The remaining shinobi was as pale as snow. Naruto with his hand covered with blood took back his blade that was in the leader's body and charged it with energy. He eyed the survivor with a sinister smile, he knew his victim was a goner. As he pointed the blade aiming at the face, bullets of terror sweat came from the survivor's neck and forehead.

"Don't cry," said Naruto with hidden lust for blood. "Now say die." Once the energy was released, flashes of raging lightning and a scream of absolute terror could be heard from the distance...

**_(So it begins... again...) _**

Naruto ejected himself high to the trees and decided to scout using his eyes after an hour's worth of travel when he left the hotel. It was a wise idea for him to do so since he wanted to sense the sennin's chakra signature within his bloodline's ability. He knew he couldn't sense the chakra if the person is too far off, he needed to know if he was at least within a decent distance. As he engaged his Unholy Sight and scanned the area with his magnification distance ofeighty meters, he could tell something was amiss. He couldn't read any chakra levels, as if that ability was disabled. With only the see through,eighty meters of closer view, reading thoughts in extreme close range and able to witness demons, his eyes were nearly completely useless in his search. What in the heck was going on here?

_'Hey, Kyubi-chan,'_ called the Death Knight in his head. _'I need your help now.'_

_'What is it, my little dark one?' _asked the demon master playfully. Naruto sighed at her behaviour, she could be so cute at times.

_'It's about my eyes,'_ Naruto stated flatly.

_'What about them?' _asked Kyubi innocently.

_'I can't read chakra signatures, that's what.' _Naruto replied obviously not enjoying that tone his master was using.

_'You should've known your eyes were damaged before.'_

_'Damaged?' _he asked in disbelief. _'When did it happen? Why didn't I know?'_

_'Yes, when Sasuke used that jutsu of his and ignited the wall, sparks of that chakra flared and blinded part of your ability since your eyes were activated. You must've looked into it directly.'_

_'I don't think I did...'_

_'Then the flares must've entered your eyes,'_ Kyubi explained, the Death Knight could only blink in confusion. _'Chakra is an essence, not a physical object. It could enter through your body and you may not know it. You have to be more careful in the future.'_

_'Without the detection ability, my search would take a lot longer!'_ Naruto blurted not believing this.

_'These things happen, at least you're not blind. Don't worry, it's only temporary. I'm sure you would heal in days.'_

_'Days? I don't have days! Not having that ability is a huge disadvantage in battle.'_

_'You're looking for that baa-chan, not to pick a fight with her. It's just a minor setback.' _Kyubi took a good glimpse of heryoung apprentice, who had his hand forming a tight fist. She obviously figured that her words were not all out pleasing to the dark warrior.

_'This could get bothersome...'_

_'Don't worry about it too much, as long as you know where you're going you'll be fine,'_ Kyubi then hugged her apprentice softly. _'Don't bother me now, I'm going to take a nap.'_

_'Wait, what if I need you to help me again?'_

_'I'm sure you can deal with it on your own.' _With that, the demon vanished just when the warrior wanted to protest. Naruto just let out a grunt of distress, also wanting to shake his fist angrily. This was not good, he couldn't believe he would now continue the mission blindly in a sense he had no idea where the target may be. With his eyes partially disabled, he had to be more alert. He sighed once again before executing a jump and continued on with his task. Eyes or no eyes, he was determined to finish this mission even if he had to drag himself back to Konoha. He made himself a pact, he wasn't going to break it now. Konoha needed this as if its future depended on it, the mission must be completed, that was what he must do.

**_(Meanwhile) _**

Hinata and Sakura were in the state where they urged themselves not to cry when they carried Sasuke back to Konoha. They couldn't believe what they just witnessed moments before, Sasuke was pummeled to a defenseless state in two hits, and Naruto showing no signs of remorse or the intention of stopping the older Uchiha. If Hinata heard carefully, it was Naruto who commanded Itachi to knock Sasuke out. However, when they thought that was crushing, they've seen nothing yet until Naruto used his eyes to demand them to leave. His voice was as cold as ice itself or colder. They've never been yelled at like that from the Death Knight, for both girls it wasn't something that easy to swallow. It was then when Hinata lost her composure and wept out loud.

"Hinata-san..." said Sakura while enraged as she remembered Naruto's face. "Don't cry... if you do you'll make me cry too..."

"I can't..." cried Hinata as she tried to wipe her tears but to no avail, it just wouldn't stop.

"You don't need to care about that bastard anymore!"

"Don't call Naruto-kun a bastard!" snapped the heiress harshly while sobbing. "He is your brother!"

"I don't have the right to call him a bastard now, Hinata?" questioned the pink hair genin returning equal amount of raging emotions. "Sasuke-kun got beat up and Naruto-ni-chan didn't do a thing to stop him! He just let it happen in front of his face! If he had a conscience, he would've did something! Anything!"

"..." Hinata couldn't argue with that at all, she was speechless.

"Not only that, he left the village without saying a single word! How do you explain that? He didn't tell me or Sasuke-kun, but more importantly he didn't even tell you! Do you think there's a problem to that? I think that ni-chan has betrayed us and joined Itachi and that other bastard!"

"Don't jump to such conclusions, Sakura-san."

"What other assumptions are left for me to choose from? If he isn't on their side, why isn't he here with us right now like he should be?"

"He must have a reason..."

"You still believe him after that?" Sakura questioned her best friend in disbelief and fury. She soon grinned a dark smirk."Has his charm got to you? Has he brainwashed you so much that he corrupted your thinking? He yelled at you with the most cold face I've seen him make to the both of us."

"You and I both know Naruto-kun well," justified Hinata standing her ground. "He would never do something like that if he didn't have a good reason. If he was helping Uchiha Itachi all along, why bother saving the Leaf from the Sound's invasion? Why did he even attempt to accept people as his friends? If he was part of them, he can't afford to have connections with anyone." Hinata then wiped a remaining tear on her face, a quick realization hit her. "I think Naruto-kun is hiding something from us..."

"What makes you say that?" asked the emerald eye girl curiously but still angry.

"Did you remember seeing the names on the entry clipboard?" Hinata asked her friend trying to remember, this was her only hope.

"I don't recall it, we left in a hurry."

"I remember seeing Naruto-kun's name." Hinata then finally grinned a hopeful grin.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"If he's not planning to return, he wouldn't have signed it..."

"Your point being?"

"He's hiding something from us, I can tell."

"You're putting too much faith in him, Hinata-san," Sakura said in a growl, a snarl might have been put in there as well.

"He's the man I love... I have to believe him."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to find out what he is up to, I'm following him." It was then when the heiress turned around and made a sprint to the direction she came from.

"Hey, if you're going then I'm coming with you!" Sakura called to her friend nearly yelling. Hinata stopped and shook her head gently with a smile.

"You should take care of Sasuke-kun, I'm sure he would like it to see you there when he wakes up." Sakura sighed in defeat, Hinata made a good point. If she left now, who would take Sasuke back to the hospital? Sakura didn't have the heart to abandon the man she loved to die like this. With a farewell wave, Hinata formed a series of hand seals and disappeared in a flash. Sakura frowned as her friend left,somehow a sense ofloneliness overwhelmed her heart. She glanced at the fainted Uchiha who was leaning against a tree and went to him. She kissed him softly on the cheek before lifting him back in an aiding position.

"Hinata-san, ni-chan... please come back soon..." Those were the final words Sakura spoke to the winds before heading back to their home. Raising her head to take a good glimpse at the sky, she frowned sadly. Things were taking a turn for the worst.

**_(At the same time in the headquarters of the Sound)_**

"Damn this pain!" cried Orochimaru in most agony. He was thrashing his arms in a frenzied state due to the torment of the effects that the Death God had given him when he encountered the Third. Even though he had killed the Third Hokage, he didn't find this as a victory, he considered it a stalemate or something lower. He may have murdered the Third but the cost of this was to lose all of his techniques. Not only that, he needed to kill that Death Knight who made a fool out of him during the exam. Not only that he was beaten to a certain extent (AN: Orochimaru still won in the end so Naruto technically lost), he failed to give both Sasuke and Naruto the curse seal. The plan was after the Third was finished by his hands, he could get Naruto for certain but this was the outcome. How could he have been so naive? It only angered him more as each passing second went by.

"Orochimaru-sama," called a servant in a panic rushing to his side. "Are you okay, do you need your medicine?" It was then when the snake sennin flashed a jeopardous glare and plowed his arm through the servant's chest killing him in an instant. Blood splattered everywhere but he had no mood to care.

"What's the matter now, Orochimaru-sama?" asked a familiar person who was standing a good distance from the sennin.

"What does it look like, Kabuto?" Orochimaru returned the inquest with a harsh snarl. "My hands are burning with pain, that's what!"

"Then why aren't you taking your medicine?"

"I don't need your damn medication, fool! Their effects do minimal recovery!"

"Taking it is better than not taking it you know." Kabuto stated as if it was the correct decision.

"Shut up, don't make me kill you..." Orochimaru threatened dangerously but Kabuto simply smirked.

"I don't think you would be able to do that anytime soon, Orochimaru-sama."

"You don't think I am able to?"

"No, not that," Kabuto assured calmly. "It's just that you wouldn't be able to do that in the state the Sound is in right now. After that kind of unprepared attack, we did lose a lot of men and killing me isn't the wisest thing a leader like you should be doing."

"You are always expendable."

"Am I? The old blood in me can still prove useful to you, you wouldn't go wasting it now would you?" The sannin merely snickered darkly.

"You are always so sharp... it's that fact that makes me can't trust you completely."

"I'm the only true ally you've got."

"Trust is like a game, you have to earn it. Don't worry, the Sound still has enough men..."

"No they don't," corrected Kabuto cutting him off. "Most of them have been killed and I'll be blunt to you, most of the casualties happened in the arena." Orochimaru winced in pure anger. How could he had such a huge miscalculation? He cursed himself at his own carelessness,it was obviousthat the casualties were this high because of three shinobis; Naruto, the girl from Air and that Mist boy.

"How about the retreating platoons?" Orochimaru asked knowing some of them did retreat and some did arrive back to the Sound safely.

"About seventy percent of the survivors made it back." The sennin's eyes raised a bit hearing those words.

"What happened to the remained thirty percent?" He seethed his words demanding an answer. "Stop stalling and tell me, damn it!"

"Some were still hiding out in the outskirts of Konoha due to injuries. That alone should be fine but they were under attack midway. I heard it from the communication radio just now and I'm sure that I heard him say Uzumaki Naruto was down there. I'll assume they have all been killed."

"So that Uzumaki is still alive... it's a good thing I killed those two who fought him for failing... That Death Knight is too powerful..."

"I don't think you should be wasting any more men at a time like this," advised Kabuto warningly. "You are thinning out the chances of survival for the Sound for doing so."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do..." Orochimaru hissed threateningly not wanting his pride to suffer anymore than it already have. "Kabuto, have you found the person that I need to look for to heal my arms?"

"We've located her, Orochimaru-sama. However, I wonder if Tsunade-sama would just do that favor for you that easily. You do have to tell her that you killed the Third."

"It doesn't matter, I know Tsunade the best, I'll have a way to convince her so don't you worry." It was then when Orochimaru awkwardly got off his bed and prepared to leave the room. "C'mon, we're going." Kabuto smirked and followed knowing he would be Orochimaru's right hand man. Shortly after, the two left the vicinity and headed straight for their target in a considerate pace.

**_(2 hours later at a town in the west at about 6:30 PM)_**

Naruto managed to arrive at the next town around that current evening. He would've made it faster but he had some matters that he had to intend to. Most of them were obliterating some other Sound chunnins who were taking shelter until the situation was more promising for them. However, Naruto wouldn't allow them to do that. Those who threatened his friends didn't deserve the gift of life, anyone who helped Orochimaru was guaranteed to meet their maker if the demon hunter had hands on them. He just couldn't fully continue his mission until all other 'loose ends' were tied up.

The boy ventured into the town, he immediately grimaced when he saw a festival was happening. Based on some of the banners, it told him this thing would last forthree days. Threedays... this would be like invitation to hell but in a much more happier atmosphere. To Naruto, there wasn't much of a difference. Obviously, the place was crowded, bright and not to mention loud. He hated this type of places, he wondered if Hinata liked them. As he mind pondered a bit more, Naruto safely jumped to the conclusion that his girlfriend preferred to have time alone with him instead of this. He smiled a bit and decided to continue to investigation.

"If I was Tsunade... where would I be?" Naruto asked himself that question once every minute while looking at every shop he passed by. Because without his detection, the wisest option he had was to start thinking like his target. Even though he knew the slug sannin, her attitude indeed made her quite a spontaneous woman. He was beginning to understand how Hinata felt at times toward his delinquency. In aweak exasperated voice, Narutosighed a bit when he saw a bar. Despite how much he hated those places, those happen to be places where most info were.

After one hour and searching through a bar, restaurants, mini casinos, night clubs, Naruto had found absolutely nothing. Not only that he didn't find anything, people were looking at him funny. The boy could tell it wasn't because of his demon heritage, it was something else. In this kind of remote region, they might not know the history of Kyubi, which was fortunate nonetheless.What he noticed were how people were looking at his clothes, it was covered in fresh blood. In spite the Death Knight tried to avoid these gazes of confusion, he had to admit it was a bit agitating.

The dark shinobi was beginning to hate this mission as time went on, searching for someone was unquestionably annoying, not to forget tiring. The Death Knight looked at his watch, it said it was nearly 8 PM. Seeing there was no point in searching any longer, he decided to look for an inn to rest. This time around, he won't be involved in any wall explosions, at least he hoped. As he signed in and given a room, he went to the room that he was designated to. Once hewalked in,he saw the feathery bed at the side of the room,Naruto immediately fell asleep on it and rested his mind elsewhere. Quickly making a pact in his mind, the Death Knight intended to pursue the search early the next day.

_**(2 hours later, Hinata's situation)**_

The Hyuga heiress panted heavily in exhaustion after that final Blink that she did. She then fell on her knees due to the limited chakra she had left within her. If she recalled correctly, she did around a set of 2 dozen Blinks consecutively and traveled about 5 km. At this stage, exhaustion would only be an understatement, dead tired was more like it. However, she wondered why it was so draining? It was then when a small warning appeared in her head. Naruto warned her once about this technique, it was good for escape in and out of combat and one shot travel, but using Blink as if it was your source of movement was never advised since considerable amounts of chakra would be required after a several times in a row.

Hinata cursed herself for not remembering what her boyfriend had told her when the first time he taught it to her, she caused herself to be in this mess.At that moment, from a short distance she could see bright lights of various colours, she was curious to know more. Her body miraculously gathered enough strength for her to walk, as she made her way in to this town, she could tell a major social event took place. Little did she know, this was the same path Naruto walked by a few hours back.

Despite how much she wanted to check out this festival, she at least wanted to scout this place with Naruto by her side. Come to think of it, ever since they have been together, they hadn't went out on a date once. Hinata silently pouted at that thought, she couldn't believe that it never hit her before. They have been together for how long? She then thought about it and the conclusion was around 3 weeks. The Hyuga girl flushed a bit as she remembered that they made out more than actual dating, she soon giggled at the times she would make him fall in her touch.

Even though she could think about him all night, Hinata knew better to daydream at this hour. One, it was pitch dark. Two, she would look kind of silly if anyone caught her like this. Hinata was getting tired herself, luckily she had enough money with her to stay at an inn or something in that category. When she found one, she didn't hesitate to go in and stay for the night. Little did she know that the person she was searching for was resting in this exact same place. What dramatic irony, she didn't suspect a thing.

"Good evening, miss," greeted the attendant who was luckily a female. "Looks like you're running late."

"Yeah, I am," replied Hinata timidly. "Sorry if I troubled you for coming in at this time..."

"No problem, if people won't come and stay here, I'm sure my job wouldn't last long." Hinata giggled at her joke, it certainly sounded humorous to her ears. "Anyway, would you please tell me your name?"

"I am Hyuga Hinata and I'm from Konoha." The attendant raised her brow a bit and smiled. Her expression didn't go unnoticed by the Hyuga heiress. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just like we have quite a few young people like you from Konoha coming here tonight."

"There has been another person like me here?" _'Could it be Naruto-kun?'_ "Do you know his name?" Hinata asked rather hopefully in a polite voice and gesture.

"Let's see the records here..." The worker then turned a page and saw the record. "The person is a boy with a sword, anyone could remember that..." Hinata was getting desperate. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata mentally was jumping in absolute delight hearing his name. Outside, she simply smiled. She had to admit that her acting skills were improving quite well.

"Oh, what a coinscidence! He's my friend," she lied somewhat smiling brightly, he was her boyfriend. "Which room is he in?"

"He's in room 229, do you mind if you take the single room next to his? That's room 230." Hinata then showed a small frown, it was insignificant so the attendant didn't catch it.

"Is his room a single room too?" asked the heiress politely.

"Yeah, all the rooms on the second floor are like that. I think you need your rest, you seemed to be really out of it." Hinata looked away nervously. Her shell was being shot through like glass, indeed she was tired. As she dragged herself up to the second floor, she stopped at room 229 and leaned on the door.

'_Should I surprise Naruto-kun?'_ she thought trying to make a decision. _'Should I enter his room and then make him jump? That would be so funny!' _As she wanted to Blink inside, another thought struck her mind. She remembered what Naruto said to her when she did it the first time. Naruto told her that it was immoral for people to abuse their abilities. Just because you have it, it didn't mean anyone could just use it like as if you want to. She didn't want to upset the boy for doing that. The Hyuga girl then yawned softly, she could tell that she was tired. As a tear of tiredness escaped her eyelids, the best option was to sack up. She would surprise him tomorrow, she could hardly wait until it was daybreak. Once Hinata entered her room, she quickly took a shower and prepared herself for the day ahead.

_**(The next morning at 4:30 AM)**_

Naruto woke up the next morning when the sky was still dark. He looked at the clock by the bed, it told him it was 4:32 in the morning. He grinned immediately knowing this was a good time to start the day. As he poured hot water in his instant ramen, Naruto made his way into the washroom with a new change of clothes. He couldn't believe he was that tired last night that he forgot to take a shower. The odour on the bed was quite irritating at this point, blood was stained all over it.

10 minutes later the Death Knight exited the bathroom in similar style of clothing and this time with a cloak. He needed stealth, this black cloak could prove to be useful. He then reached for his now prepared instant ramen and consumed it in 5 minutes flat. As he made his way out of the room, he made a final check before leaving just in case he didn't leave anything valuable or crucial. Somehow, he could feel a very pleasant aura nearby. Unbelievably, it made him smile genuinely.

'_Why does it feel so nice here?'_ he asked himself not knowing that Hinata was in the room next to his sleeping soundly. _'It's also very familiar... why can't I stop smiling? It really does feel warm and welcome, I don't remember feeling like that when I arrived. Maybe I'm just in a good mood today.' _He quickly banished that thought in his mind and continued with his task not even thinking where the source of that aura was from. Once that was done, he went to the lobby and paid the bill that he needed to give.

"Good morning, sir," greeted the same attendant, Naruto wondered if she was someone that didn't need rest. "What brings you up this early in the morning? Did you not have a good sleep?"

"I had a great one, thank you," said Naruto calmly devoid of much emotion. "I'm just going to check out."

"But it's 5AM, don't you want to stay for breakfast? Our inn does provide that."

"There's no need for that," Naruto stated flatly ending the conversation completely. "How much do I owe you?"

"That would be seventy five hundred yen please," the attendant said politely even though she found the boy's attitude was very dark. Naruto then took out his wallet and gave them eight thousand yen. "That will be five hundred yen change." However, the boy simply smiled.

"Just keep it, your hospitality was very much appreciated." With that, Naruto took out his blindfold and tied it around his eyes. Part of it was covered by the forehead protector with the symbol of the Leaf on it. The inn worker didn't know why he needed one when she knew his eyes could see. She ignored it since it looked real cute on him. Once that was dealt with, the Death Knight went on his way towards the exit without a single word. As the woman looked at his backside, she noticed that he had a long blade equipped on his thigh.Suddenly, shethen remembered she told someone about him a few hours back. Just when she tried to call him to get his attention, Naruto was already outside walking away. She decided to drop it.

_**(2 and a half hours later at 7:30 AM)**_

Hinata snapped her eyes open at that exact moment. She looked around trying to remember where she was, she didn't recall ever sleeping in this room before. Suddenly, yesterday's events began to kick into her system. In a sudden realization, Hinata remembered why she was out in these regions, she wanted to search for her lover. It was also at that point when she remembered that Naruto was in the room next from hers. She jumped a bit with absolute joy, Hinata couldn't wait to see him again, but more importantly to get the entire truth from him.

After her daily routines, which was much quicker than usual for obvious reasons, she rushed out of her room and sprinted to the room that said 229. However, when she made it there, a cleaning maid came out from the room. Hinata knew that she had been cleaning in there but that only meant one thing, she just hoped it wasn't true.

"Miss," Hinata called to the cleaning maid in a hurry. "Was there anyone in that room?"

"No, when I entered an hour ago, there was no one in there." Hinata's mind shot from partially awake to complete alert immediately. 'There was no one in there an hour ago?' the Hyuga girl noted to herself. _'This isn't good...'_

"Thanks so much, thank you!" After that gratitude, Hinata dashed to the lobby to look for the information she needed while leaving a very confused maid watching her.

_'__What was that about?'_ thought the maid in much astonishment. _'She's sure one strange girl...'_ The maid banished that thought at the back of her mind and sooncontinued with her own tasks.

"Miss!" Hinata called in a hurry while she nearly tripped while running. "I need to ask you something!"

"What is it? Why are you in such a hurry? Is something wrong?" The attendant lady was shocked at that outburst from the Hyuga girl.

"I just want to know that boy from... 229... is he still... here?" Hinata asked between breaths.

"Are you talking about that cute silver hair boy with the sword along with a blindfold?" Hinata nodded quickly wanting a response at that instant. "I don't think you would be able to find him, he checked out overtwo hours ago."

"He checked out? Overtwo hours ago?" _'Oh Naruto-kun... how am I going to kill you...' _Hinata stated that mental statement threateningly. The inn worker nodded with a smile, Hinata's face went from drained to exasperation.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell him that he had a friend here..."

"Why didn't you halt him?" questioned the heiress in disbelief.

"I tried to but he when I remembered he was already gone." Once hearing that justification, Hinata grunted noticeably with annoyance.

_'It's so like you Naruto-kun, to just come and go so mysteriously' _She made this mental note admiringly. Then a irritated frown appeared _' And for that, you are so impossible!' _"How much do I owe the inn?" Hinata asked with slight want to deal with things as quickly as possible, she was in a desperate hurry at this stage.

"Seventy five hundred yen please." The heiress easily placed eight thousand yen on the counter and bid a farewell before the attendant could even give back the change. At the next second, Hinata disappeared in a warp leaving the inn worker in amazement of confusion. The Hyuga girl had no time to spare, she was hours behind her target. Knowing Naruto would be travelling quicker than her, those few hours meant many more time was lost. She narrowed her eyes in irritation andcursing herself mentally for not to wake up earlier or as early as him.

_**(Meanwhile, somewhere in the Fire Country outside a mini casino)**_

"Tsunade-sama..." groaned Shizune not very pleased. "I suggest that you quit gambling while you're ahead, you've been losing at leastsixteen times in a row, not to mention that you lost a lot of cash this time..."

"Don't say that, Shizune," said Tsunade with a nervous grin on her face. "You're saying that I'm bad at this? I've been doing this for years already, I'm bound to get it right sooner or later." Shizune's face, however,didn't change at all.

"You don't havethat kind of money to waste trying to get it right. You do know why your nickname is the Legendary Sucker? That's because you keep losing and you truly suck! Don't you remember how Itachi-kun and Kisame-kun called you the first time they met you?"

"Yeah, I remember..." replied the sennin dully trying not to remember what Itachi's nickname for her was. "Hey, Shizune, don't say I am that bad, there are things that I do win at!"

"Like what, Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune crossing her arms while looking at the sennin closely.

"Let's try rock, paper, scissors." Shizune nodded and shook her hand three times before revealing a pair of scissors while Tsunade made paper. The attendant's grin became wider while Tsunade was fuming inwardly. "This doesn't count, best two out of three!" Again, Shizune agreed and dueled again.

**_(Time passes)_**

"I don't wanna do this anymore..." pleaded Shizune on her knees with a puppy look. "Let me go, Tsunade-sama..."

"Come on, just one more time!" said Tsunade with much fiery determination. "I'm going to win this time for sure!"

"Just quit it already... you've lost 94 matches in a row... isn't this enough for you yet?" (AN: 94... that's a lot of losses on a mere game of rock paper scissors... man she sucks at this! Of course I made her that way because I like to dramatize her misfortune)

"NO!" snapped the blond hair woman flashing a glare. When it came to gambling, no one could out do her.

"Oh, please, I'm not doing this any longer!"

"Come on, Shizune, just one more round, I promise!"

"You said one more roundninety games ago," argued the black hair woman. "You have to keep your word you know, you are a respectable sannin. Besides, I don't want to waste all my morning on rock paper scissors only."

"Fine..." said the sannin giving in as well, deep down she didn't want to witness herself in another losing scenario, her pride was on the line here. This was a pure game of chance and she messed it up completely. "But I'm going to another gambling shop, care to join me?"

"Fine, be that way..." This was definitely better than playing another match of rock, paper and scissors. After this day, this had to be Shizune's most hated game on her list. She didn't want to be forced into another game like that anytime soon.

**_(Inside another casino nearby)_**

"You hit the jackpot!" exclaimed Shizune as 3 sevens appeared on the slot machine where Tsunade was playing. The female sannin grinned as her luck finally changed, loads of coins rushed out soon after.

"Would you look at that," said Tsunade really happy. "I got it on my first try."

"Congratulations, Tsunade-sama!"

"Thanks!" However, it was then when Tsunade pulled the rod to play again, she achieved the same results.

"You got another jackpot!" shouted the attendant with joy. However, this time around Tsunade merely grinned with not much signs of excitement. As time passed by, more and more jackpots came and eventually Tsunade was dead silent with a suspicious look while Shizune was still cheering. The young black hair woman's cheering alone alerted others around who were amazed at Tsunade's great luck. Little did everyone know, the slug sennin was having uneasy thoughts about this.

_'I'm winning so much...' _Tsunade thought emotionlessly. _'Why don't I feel happy? Why do I believe something is going to go wrong? I can't get this feeling out of my spine...Is it just me or is this feeling telling me something...'_

When Tsunade was done with her gambling, Shizune was amazed at the amount that her master had won. There were at least 24 million yen there, she had never see Tsunade having this kind of luck. However, the sennin didn't look one bit happy, something was amiss. She could feel an unpleasant aura nearby but just couldn't grasp at what it was that bothered her so much. (AN: That is about Three Hundred Thousand Canadian and around Two Hundred Ten Thousand American. This is a lot of money, I JUST WISH I WAS 18 AND WIN BIG TIME! One advise from me, don't gamble, it will ruin your life)

"C'mon Tsunade-sama," called Shizune running after her master with two suitcases of cash. "Why do you seem so unhappy? We did win a lot back there!"

"Just be quiet, okay?"

"Oh, cheer up! 24 million yen is a lot of money!"

"It's not about the money!" Tsunade growled in a harsh tone. Shizune knew when to keep her mouth shut. "I'm sorry, something just got to me..."

"It's okay... Tsunade-sama," said Shizune in a timid voice. "I was just wondering if we could visit the castle before we leave."

"The castle?" asked Tsunade turning her head over her shoulder slightly. "Why do you want to go there?"

"It's the key monument in this town, we have to visit it! You can tell that it is absolutely beautiful."

"It looks like any ordinary castle to me if you want my honest opinion."

"We don't get to see that many castles these days, come on Tsunade-sama, let's go!" The blond hair woman bit her lip softly, she could feel the aura getting stronger each passing second. Deep down she wanted to get out of this town as soon as possible. The last option for her was to linger any longer than necessary.

"No, we're getting out of here now," stated the sennin as a demand. However, before she could make her point straight, Shizune already took off with the suitcases of money forcing Tsunade to follow her attendant. A few minutes wouldn't hurt right?

**_(At the outskirts of the town that Tsunade was currently in)_**

_'Looks like I find myself in another town,' _thought Naruto from a higher peek watching the area with his Unholy Sight scanning the area. He cursed himself when he found his detection ability still wasn't enabled yet, this was troublesome indeed. In truth, he was at least a several kilometers away from the town, if it wasn't for the height he was in, he wouldn't be able to see the higher buildings. The key building had to be the large isolated building that was a small distance away from the town. It was on a high peek location, he could identify that was the castle that Itachi and Kisame mentioned earlier. A grin came across his face, with any luck he would be able to find Tsunade in there somewhere. _'I bet she is still here.'_

The Death Knight decided to observe the castle a bit longer. From here, the castle looked like a sanctuary in the divine sky. He was astonished by the beauty of the ancient monument, it looked as it was surrounded by clouds. Itachi was right, this was easy to spot. Just when he thought that he could enjoy the scene a little while longer, the castle erupted in a violent ignition.

_'What the hell just happened?'_ Naruto noted to himself in shock. He then magnified his vision byeighty meters, that short distance alone did the task just fine when he was able to identify what those things coming out were. His eyes widened in disbelief when he saw giant snakes coming out from the ruins of the castle, this didn't look something that was non-hostile. The dark warrior could tell who summoned those serpents, there was only one person he knew that had that technique. Naruto quickly leaped from his spot and dashed in a quick sprint towards the town. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. Orochimaru's aura was present, he could feel it in the bottom of his corrupted veins.

_'What in the hell is that bastard doing here?' _said the Death Knight in his head to himself. _'Damn it...'_

_'I don't know...' _answered Kyubi doubtfully. _'I know you can't expect nothing with his presence around.'_

_'I don't care why he's showing up in this kind of remote region, I seriously don't expect he is here for doing any sort of sightseeing.'_

_'You can count on it. Be careful, my little dark one.'_

_'Don't worry, I will. I'll make sure he suffers.'_ He then executed a jump to the air forming a hand seal. Instantly he disappeared in a warp using the move Blink. He will eliminate all obstacles.

**_(Back to Tsunade)_**

"What is this?" asked Shizune in absolute vigilant as she heard the explosion from the castle. Tsunade somehow expected this kind of entrance but when she saw giant anacondas rising from the ruins, her eyes narrowed with fury. As the two ladies looked at the top of the chieftain serpent's head, she saw two figures. The one with large round glasses was a mystery to them but the other one certainly proved otherwise.

_'Orochimaru...'_ thought Tsunade dangerously. 'What do you think you're doing here showing yourself to me?' Shizune quickly prepared herself for combat, she noted that this could probably be her final fight.

"So, she's the person Orochimaru-sama is looking for..." whispered Kabuto silently to himself. '_She looks really young, is she really the same age as Orochimaru-sama? Man... she looks nothing like a fifty year old lady...'_

"You have been a real pain to look for," said Orochimaru in a weak but frightening voice. "But looks like I have found you at last," He then flashed her a sinister smile from above. "Tsunade..."

**AN: Alright, looks like my first chapter is done. I suppose it's a good start, not very direct in the action, romance category but I needed to get the main points through first. To those who wanted action, I made a gruesome intro deliberately to put on a small twist. Those who wanted to see mushy romance, sorry, I just wasn't in the mood to write it. Besides, I really couldn't have any of the romance in this chapter. Hinata and Naruto didn't even see each other and I can't have Sakura having a make out session with an unconscious person. That would just be really weird! If I keep the violence up like the one in the beginning, this thing would be rated R for certain. This chapter was all search and destroy, it was a pity that I couldn't add anything more interesting. Don't worry, there will be a lot more interesting scenarios that you all would want to witness. **

_**A very short Question and Answer Period:**_

_1Q: Why does Itachi call Naruto Demon Hunter?_

_1A: The answer is simple, Naruto is capable in seeing demons with the Unholy Sight and he hunts them. Man, this is gotta be the easiest question that I had to answer._

_2Q: Why did I disable the detection of the Unholy Sight during this mission?_

_2A: Seriously now, if he had the detection ability the mission would go too smoothly and guess what, it wouldn't be fun at all! Not to mention that Hinata is following him, if I had his eyes functioning completely he would've sensed Hinata coming and I don't want that since it ruins the suspense considerably. At this point, Naruto has no idea that he is being tailed. Did I make him dense all of a sudden? No. Hey, who would suspect a thing like that anyway?_

_3Q: Why didn't I make Naruto and Hinata meet another in the inn?_

_3A: That would sabotage my plot completely and don't forget, meeting another too quickly does spoil the tension. I don't intend to make it too long but when they do meet, prepare yourselves for a shock._

**AN: Feel free to ask anymore questions, I will be more than welcome to answer them. Read and Review!**


	2. Legions of Conflict

_**DOWNFALL OF THE LIGHT 2**_

_Chapter 2: Legions of Conflict._

Disclaimer: This is enough, everyone in the right mind should know by now that I own absolutely nothing. Nothing from Naruto and not to mention nothing from Warcraft3. Not now, not ever. How I wish I do though, then the real deal of action would really begin! Too bad, I don't though... sadly enough...

Legend:

"...": Speech

'...': Thoughts

(...): Author's Notes or Scene Change. You readers could tell the difference when the opportunity comes.

**AN: Sorry for the late update this time around. On the 3rd of September, I went to Sudbury, a city up north that was three hundred seventy kilometers from Toronto with my family. That's why I couldn't post this chapter sooner than before. Anyway, this would be the final chapter that I would update before school begins. From this point on, new updates would take about 2 to 3 weeks to post. I really don't want school to start since I would be missing this fanfic a lot, but it doesn't mean that I won't do my best to make time for it. I really enjoy this just as much as all of you do. Before this soldier makes his departure, I hope you all enjoy this chapter of mine. It's probably the last chapter that I could feel so relaxed on. When that hell call school begins in 2 days, I'm sure it'll try to do anything and everything to stand in my way. Wish me luck and I wish you all the best in your new school year.**

**Reviewers' Period: (A place where reviewers would get their questions answered. This thing gets longer every time, I really don't know if I could keep this up!)**

_Dream Walker:_ No need to thank me for dedicating this volume to you, you earned it! About your chapter, if you need me to do some modifications or whatnot, feel free to find me, Your story is really... I won't even say it, it's not appropriate here on these grounds. I'll just find you online!

_chibified kitsunes:_ I have no idea about how much 24 million yen in Australia is but I'm sure it's still a lot. As for your questions, I will answer them. Yes, the demon boy does know the Rasengan. About the blindfold thing, it's face, then the blindfold covering the eyes, then the Konoha forehead protector on the forehead since the blindfold covers his forehead as well. About the bet... I will surprise you, what do you say?

_jemmos:_ You are lucky to find this volume of mine and thanks for reviewing. I have been typing like crazy since I had the time. About the multiple volumes... I may do that, not sure yet. I'm certain this story is really long.

_AkiaBinZaid:_ I didn't follow the exact storyline on purpose, even I found it a bit amusing seeing all the dangers arise all of a sudden in such a uncoordinated fashion. I'm glad you liked it, it makes me feel relieved to see someone like it. My thanks to you for reviewing.

_Father Malvado:_ Thanks correcting my word use in such a kind way, others may say, you suck and that's it. I'm happy that you liked my intro, the second chapter would be just the same or better. NC 17? You're basically telling me to sign my death sentence early, you wouldn't want that would you? About that cantonese novel, I'm sorry, I haven't read it or heard of it. Sorry I haven't responded by mail, I just get really lazy.

_Dragon Man 180:_ It took you two days to read my first volume? That was fast, I'm so glad you liked it a lot. As for the Paladin thing, I will elaborate. His techniques would be: Holy Light, Divine Shield, Devotion Aura (Unholy could be so much better), Heal, Dispel, Inner Fire, Resurrection, Slow, Invisibility, Control Magic, Bloodlust, Lightning Shield etc. There are a lot, I don't think I could explain this right off the spot. About Itachi and Kisame, you will know eventually.

_anonymous:_ Thanks for wishing me the best of luck, I will hope I could write as quick as I used to. Enjoy!

_hyuugaman:_ I left a cliffhanger because I am evil! About the love making, who knows when I'm going to put it in? It may be soon, it may be later. They will do it eventually but maybe not 13.

_XAegisR:_ No need to cry (sarcastically), I'm happy that you like it. I know about Two Halves and Nindo, I have read them both. I still follow up on Two Halves but I don't on Nindo since I found it a bit... dreary. I won't tell you my reasons for not liking it, I hope you figure it out yourself. Bloodstained Heritage, I know what you were thinking about so don't worry, I don't think you're crazy. Love Hina fics are good too, I just don't know as much about it as to I know about Naruto. Yeah, the Love Hina women are hot, I like Shinobu since she looks like Hinata in a way. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Later.

_nArUtOhInAtA fOrEvEr:_ I can't wait for those NaruHina scenes myself, I hope you would be patient enough to wait for it. Thanks for saying that I am awesome, it really does push me over my limits. Thanks for reading!

_dbzneon:_ Itachi and Naruto can't tell Sasuke the truth since none of them are obligated to do so. Besides, the young Uchiha was too much on a rampage to listen. Anyway, thanks for liking my story so much, I hope I could continue to make it better. About the love scenario, it will come out eventually so be expecting it.

_Rainbow Neko Phoenix Hime:_ Yes, more, more blood for you. I will sign in eventually, so don't worry.

_cynical chaos:_ Alucard... that's the vampire in Hellsing isn't it? I haven't watched enough of it to remember, too bad it's licensed though. There will be more blood, don't worry.

_DaveBoo 1378:_ Thanks for complimenting my storyline so much, I really don't know what yo say. You can expect a lot of action later on, not to mention the _cough... cough... _you know what. I'll find you online sometime so we could discuss this a bit further... Enjoy this chapter for me, okay? Thanks!

_En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha:_ I only satisfied a portion of you thirst? Man, I feel disappointed. Hope you are up to some romance later, you need a good substitute. Enjoy this chapter, okay?

_mystikd 109:_ Your assumptions are quite accurate but at the same time, it's not. Well, if I just give you readers such a narrow path to follow, there's no need for a story now is there? Your suggestions, don't worry, they will be met. Your story is awesome, it's cool that your Naruto is even more of a jackass than Sasuke. I hope to see more.

_Gopu, Hikaru of Arrow, matrix1000, Night-Owl 123:_ (You guys wrote the same thing, I'm just getting lazy... please don't sue!) Your simple words are much appreciated, thank you so much! I will try to update as soon as possible!

_willy-4life:_ Don't like Hinata? What did she ever do to you? It'll be hard for Hinata to get out of the picture since she and Naruto are the main characters of this story. I hope my update is good enough, enjoy!

_nonengel:_ Thanks for liking my intro, I really thought the Orochimaru and Kabuto talk was really necessary. I'm usually the one that skips some detail and replace with my own but that conversation couldn't be avoided. Thanks for reviewing and please enjoy this chapter!

_Firedude328:_ You read volume 1? I hope you liked it a lot. Don't worry, you won't be disappointed.

_hopefullight:_ Thanks for reviewing, there will be enough blood for you so I hope you can wait. I won't take too long to write that, hope you're ready for it when it comes. Enjoy this chapter!

_joekool:_ Hello, sir! I am glad to be back and alive. Your questions will be answered very soon since I don't want to ruin any of the story plots for you. However, you can expect chaos in the near future. Thanks for reviewing once again, you have my thanks.

_stoictimer: _I hope I satisfied your hunger for blood. How long would the search take? Who knows. It'll take as long as it needs to and of course, I will add twists in here and there to spice things up! I will keep the effort up just as you said, I hope you will love volume 2 like you did withthe first. Thanks for reviewing!

_RuByMoOn17:_ Thanks for appreciating my work this much, my friend. I'm sorry 3rd choice won. I still hope you would like this book with Hinata along.

_jasx316:_ Aren't you excited about this volume? I'm quite anxious myself. Don't worry, I haven't forgot about a thing about the romance, this is what this book is all about. Well, I got action as well so romance isn't the only thing. Thanks for reviewing again, I appreciate it.

_sephynarutocloud:_ I don't wish to be compared to any other authors on this website since I don't want them to feel intimidated or I feel proud about myself. I am just another author/reader who loves fan fiction. Thanks again for reviewing, I do remember what your last review for chapter 19 was and I just laughed. Enjoy this chapter!

_Daniel of Lorien: _Thanks for your correction, I appreciate it a lot! You should start telling me if you liked my chapters or not. Well, if you're kind enough to correct me, I think you like it to a certain extent. Thanks!

_warriorphantom:_ Not a full review, not a problem with me. Reality does drag us away from stuff at times, we have no choice but to accept it. Now, thanks for respecting my choice, you have my sincere respect as well. If you are a writer, I wish you the best of success. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Rurikat:_ Your words are appreciated my friend, I hope you're looking forward for more!

**AN: Now, let the games continue...**

"What do you want, Orochimaru?" asked the blond sennin coldly with a glare. Shizune eyed both carefully when Manda lowered itself to allow Orochimaru and Kabuto on ground. The snake sannin, despite his tiredness, still had that sinister smile on his face.

"Why the cold attitude, my dear Tsunade?" he asked sinisterly. "We haven't seen another in such a long time."

"Tell me a good reason for me not to kill you right now."

"Well, I just wanted to have a good talk with you, that's all."

"You came here and destroyed a castle... How dare you say you only showed yourself here for a chat? Figures you would say something this crazy." Orochimaru raised his brow a bit when he heard the last sentence and then smirked darkly as a response.

"You know, someone had said the exact same words to me once."

"Oh is that so? If that's all you're going to talk about, you better leave now before I get really ticked off."

"Calm down, Tsunade."

"Tell me a good reason for me to do so after what you did to the Leaf a long time ago."

"Tsunade-sama," interrupted Kabuto humbly. "I hope you would listen to Orochimaru-sama's reason of being here before you make any actions."

"Really?" Shizune questioned in a low voice. "Why should we do something like that?"

"Because we are here for a compromise, please listen."

"Compromise?" asked Shizune wanting to spit at those words.

"So what is the reason you're here?" Tsunade asked while narrowing her eyes with caution. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, my men have infiltrated Konoha a while back and I have killed the Third." Tsunade and Shizune's eyes widened hearing this news, they couldn't believe that this would've happened. "Of course, if I'm standing right in front of you right now, you two probably have guessed I didn't succeed. The main reason would have to be the Uzumaki kid who killed at least half of the men that was sent alone. Not only that, the Third have sealed my arms in a way that I can no longer use any of my techniques. I have come here to ask you to heal them for me." It was then when Tsunade angrily smashed the wall behind her creating a large section to collapse. Kabuto swallowed hard at the display, she was definitely strong.

"You are making me laugh, you son of a bitch," The blond woman hissed dangerously. "After what you've done to Sarutobi-sensei, do you seriously expect me to heal you so you could assault Konoha again?"

"Now, now, Tsunade," Orochimaru continued calmly but it was hard for him to continue this act knowing he wouldn't have the strength to fight her if she and Shizune attacked now. If he knew the Slug sennin well, he knew that she could tell he was suffering from a fever. "I never said you would do it freely."

"I don't care what kind of payment you're willing to give," said Shizune preparing to attack. "Your actions are unforgivable!"

"You, little witch," declared Orochimaru. "Are in no position to say anything."

"You made a big mistake angering me, you bastard," Tsunade seethed her words dangerously. "You have exactly 5 seconds to get out of my sight. Starting with one..."

"Tsunade-sama, please understand," pleaded Kabuto. "You're the only one who can heal him!"

"Two!" The slug sennin continued to count with each word colder than the last.

"Please consider..."

"Three... Four..."

"I'll revive the two you want to see so much for you." Orochimaru finally said. It was then when the two women's eyes widened at his words. Orochimaru smirked knowing he finally got their attention. Finally, things were finally advancing to his favour.

**_(Meanwhile) _**

The Death Knight made a several long striding glides before making to the borders of the town. From this distance, he could still see the serpents were still completely visible even though he was on much lower ground. He grimaced as continued to take off in the best agility he could. _'What on earth would bring that bastard here in this part of the country anyway?'_ thought the Death Knight as he leaped high on the rooftops to find a shortcut. _'What could he be looking for?' _Naruto knew he had no time to wonder about the choices, he needed to arrive at the scene soon.

**_(Time passed)_**

When the Death Knight was in the vicinity of the ruins, he knew he was too late when the snakes vanished in a smoke midway. He clearly knew that the main event was already gone when he no longer felt Orochimaru's presence and aura. He narrowed his eyes with a frown when he again missed his chance. Despite his luck, he still needed confirmation about what happened just now,there had to be witnesses, Narutowas certain that nearby villagers could be a good help.

"Oh goodness..." said Naruto when the ruins were within his sight range. An ancient castle seemed as fragile as glass, it just seemed so wasted. What an unfortunate display."Man, where are the villagers when you need one?" It was that moment when he heard people screaming in fear, he then sprinted to check what was going on.

"Oh god, they killed Kenny! You bastards!" shouted a civilian along with two others who were crying. The dark warrior heard their grieving words and decided to use them as his information supporters.

"Who's this they?" asked Naruto still on the higher ledges on a one knee kneeling position. "Or I should say what. What happened down here?"

"Man, you should get out of here too," called the civilian in a panic trying to run with his other friends. "The castle... it was destroyed by a monster!"

"A monster?"questioned Naruto knowing what the guy was going to say next.

"Yeah, they were big snakes here, man, you should come along with us. We don't mind the trouble helping you since you seem to need one."

"No, it's fine," said Naruto looking at another direction with a grimace. When the villager heard that he made a quick break for it not daring to look behind. Naruto muttered cursing words under his breath and made his choice in scouting further into the remaining destroyed castle. As he made a dash deeper into the ruins, he made a quick halt when he found a large section of the path cement walls collapsed. He noted this broken hole, it certainly looked like it was someone broke it instead of falling down naturally. As he observed the way that it was broken down, he could tell this must had been one of Tsunade's handiwork. He smirked at the hole, he knew Tsunade's incredible strength and brute force didn't weaken one bit after all this time. He had to admit that if he challenged her in a power match, he would be pummeled to the ground.

_'Tsunade must be somewhere in this town...'_ thought Naruto scanning around with his eyes but no success. _'Damn it... I was too late...'_ He quickly removed that mental conversation out of his system, now wasn't the time to dwell in his own self-pity. The Death Knight had to pull himself together if he wanted to see that female sannin sometime soon. With that determination encouraging his spirit, he decided to return to that town hoping to find that sennin somewhere. Even if she left already, he had to catch up with her at all costs.

Naruto's search in town didn't contain too much chances of success. After looking around in some of the streets, he didn't find a single person that looked familiar. He sighed as he found himself a good place in a small restaurant for lunch. The Death Knight knew he needed the rest, he had been travelling for 6 and a half hours non stop ever since he left the inn.

"Hi sir, how may I help you?" asked a young waitress snapping the boy back to reality.

"I'll just need a table for one..." said Naruto rather bluntly without much emotion.

"Oh, a person like you eating alone?" The young teenage girl had to find him very cute and mysterious. It wasn't everyday that she had a blindfolded person as a customer.

"Yeah, alone..." said the Death Knight flatly as he eyed her curiously. With his eyes engaged, her thoughts didn't escape him for a second. "Just in case you're wondering, I'm not blind." The waitress suddenly eeped.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized quickly to him bowing. Naruto positioned his hands in a halting manner saying there was no need for that.

"It's okay, just tell me where my table is."

"Oh, there isn't a table for one in here, do you mind sitting out in the patio?"

"Sure thing." With that, Naruto sat outside enjoying the breeze while planning to have a good lunch. Also, this would be a good time to ask others if they had seen Tsunade on these grounds. As that same waitress came to him asking for his order, Naruto quickly asked her if she had seen the female sennin. A frown reached Naruto's lips when he heard her response, it was clear that there was no luck once again. After thanking her, Naruto quickly went back to mind his own business.

While waiting for his order, Naruto took out his favorite novel from his pouch and began to read it. However, it was then when he noted that he should complete a mission report for this since it was a classified mission. As he started to write things down, little did he know, his pursuer was nearby closely watching him from a hidden spot not allowing him to be out of her sight range.

**_(Meanwhile with Hinata)_**

"I have finally found you, Naruto-kun..." whispered Hinata quietly with rosy cheeks of timidity. She then sighed silently to herself trying to remember what kind of havoc it was trying to find the dark shinobi. She didn't like this hiding, it made her look like she didn't trust him when he was the person that she trusted most deeply. After leaving the inn, she decided to play it safe from the warps. She decided to run part of the way and then Blink a few times before too much chakra was consumed. She would repeat the process like that to save her own strength. With her Byakugan, she could easily figure out where he was when she was about 5 km away from him. She was glad to have this ability, just like Naruto, no one could escape from her eyes.

_'It seems like he has his eyes activated...' _thought the heiress seeing he was wearing his blindfold. _'Wait... I shouldn't be this close to him! What if he senses me with his detection? What am I going to do if he catches me now?' _In a slight panic, she realized something_. 'Hold on... if he could sense me, why isn't he calling out my name? He should've realized that I am here already.'_ At that moment, the heiress was observing him closely watching his every move with perception. _'He seems to be really on high alert... '_ Hinata noted to herself while he was watching each direction attentively. _'Perhaps a little bit too attentive...'_ She had to admit that he was so handsome in that blindfold, a shade of fuchsia appeared on her cheeks when she thought about it. However, she needed to shake it off knowing what she should be doing. _'Something is amiss, it almost looks like he lost his senses... if he didn't call out my name when he usually would...' _A conclusion then kicked in the back of her mind. _'He can't detect me!'_ She finished that thought with hope.

With a Naruto unable to detect chakra signatures, the Hyuga girl knew she was in luck. Even though the dark warrior couldn't sense chakra, it didn't mean that Hinata should let her guard down. Nonetheless, the boy still had the 80-meter closer vision and ability to see through physical objects within that 80 meters. All she needed to do was to stay in a good enough distance and not to develop any kind of emotion that may cause any sort of noticible auras. She had to remain calm at all costs, she was confident enough in doing that. His disability made this pursuit successful, there was no way she would discard such an opportunity.

It was another 20 minutes before Naruto finished his meal while writing his report at the same time. Hinata was fascinated at the speed that he ate his food. He really wasn't the type of person who enjoyed to take their time unlesshe really had to. What she was surprised that he ate that quick while his mind was doing something else and he didn't eat like a slob. Hinata smiled warmly, her Naruto-kun was amazing in almost every way.

As the Death Knight paid for the meal he had ate, Hinata Blinked to a high area as the boy started to walk in a direction that she was in. As she looked down at him from above, she sighed when she noticed he didn't catch her presence. She wondered where he was going though, he seemed like he was watching every shop on the street carefully and paying close attention to almost everyone that passed by him. These actions made the Hyuga girl even more curious, she definitely wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Naruto halted suddenly in front of a shop, Hinata immediately hid behind something that could cover her completely. She was grateful that she was small but still worried if she did it quick enough to hide from him. She was anxious to know.

'_I'll just look at him by using my Byakugan...'_ thought the heiress but before she did anything, she then decided to think it over_. 'No, if I use it now he could sense a sudden change in the aura... but if I don't use it I don't know if he saw me...'_ The Hyuga girl calmed herself down and waited about a minute later. When she didn't hear her name being called or his presence any longer. Her eyes widened at the second thought, where did he go? She immediately ran out from her cover and looked at the sign that was at the shop that he stopped at. Her eyes showed confusion when she read it.

"24 hour bar?" she asked herself with questioning eyes. "Why would Naruto-kun be doing in there?" Hinata knew she couldn't enter since she would reveal herself to him but the tension of suspense was getting to her. Why would her boyfriend be going to places that she never seen him go in her life? Was he a hidden drunk behind that mask? No, behind that cold shell was a loving and compassionate shinobi, she knew it better than anyone. However, this confused her to no end. It was then when the girl decided to wait for him to come out from the roof of the bar, that would get her to a good spot to observe him while he wouldn't be doing the same.

It was about another 20 minutes later when the Death Knight exited the bar with a calm but upset expression on his face. Hinata couldn't understand what happened but she could tell he didn't get something that he searched for. She was sure he wasn't drinking in there, he had no signs that he consumed alcohol. A empathetic expression came across the Hyuga girl's face, how much she wished to be down there supporting him and aid him, it pained her that she couldn't do a thing to comfort him.

'_Am I searching in the wrong areas of the town?'_ cursed the Death Knight angrily in his head. This mission was beginning to get to him. _'I can't believe not even a local bar have a single piece of info about her. Itachi-sempai said that she was here. I saw the castle... well, what was remained of the monument at least... could she have been showing up in casinos only?'_ He then looked around in a guarding way and sighed.

"I better head to the casino areas, I hope I would have at least some result..." With that said, Naruto looked at the map that Itachi and Kisame handed to him earlier during the mission and left silently. However, those last words he said were deep in Hinata's mind for she heard all of it.

'_Casino?'_ said Hinata in her head. _'Why is Naruto-kun going in all these strange places? He doesn't seem like a drunken gambler... no, he isn't one! What's going on here?' _When Naruto walked a fair distance from the bar, it was that time when Hinata continued her pursuit. After leaping back on ground, she took a silent sprint to stay close by him.

_**(Moments later in the casino district of town)**_

"Tsunade-sama..." called Shizune with a worried tone while walking. "Please... make the right decision..." When the attendant looked at her master again, it didn't seem like she was listening. Her head had been slightly down and her eyes told Shizune that she was having a combat with herself. The conversation they had with Orochimaru and Kabuto was not called for, why did they had to show up at a time like this? Shizune felt powerless, useless in a matter of fact that no matter how much she persuaded it seemed like she was talking to air.

"Shizune..." said Tsunade finally in a down voice. "I wish to gamble for a while if you don't mind..."

"How could you say that at a time like this? Why are you procrastinating this much? Why didn't you allow me to take care of both of them while we had the chance? With Orochimaru suffering from a fever, the two of us couldn't dealt with them easily and a S-class criminal would finally be eliminated!"

"Even if Orochimaru is dead... there will always be another one that takes his place..." Tsunade said in a rather negative way.

"Getting rid of one is a lot better than not doing a thing when the opportunity was ours to take!" argued Shizune angrily. "You and I both know those two aren't trustworthy, why didn't you just kill them? Are you considering the offer that bastard gave you?"

"..."

"Tsunade-sama, why aren't you saying anything?"

"What do you expect me to say?"

"Anything! Don't make me feel like I'm talking to air."

"Just leave me some time to think."

"What is there to think about? Just decline the offer, you know what does happen if you do go on with it. He'll destroy Konoha and he'll ensure that it'll burn to the ground!"

"But I get to see Nawaki and Dan again."

"With no heed to the cost? You know Orochimaru's servant said that two bodies are required for this, are you just going find two innocent people and have their lives wasted because of your selfish decision? I know you want to see them both very much but you can't get something from nothing!" (AN: Such a good Full Metal Alchemist line, I think it was the very first line in the first episode)

"Just give me some space..." Tsunade said with a hidden sense of demanding her attendant. It was then when Tsunade felt that she bumped into a person. She had been so focussing on talking that she hadn't been paying attention to the things happening in front of her.

"I'm sorry," said the person in a cloak since he was reading the casino's name.

"No, I'm sorry for that," said Tsunade quietly and walked past the stranger with Shizune following her. When the person she bumped into looked at the female sennin, his eyes behind his blindfold widened a bit.

"Wait," called the male in the black cloak to Tsunade.

"What do you want?" asked Tsunade in an annoyed tone.

"I've been looking all over for you."

"Who are you anyway?" _'This person is familiar...'_ thought both Shizune and Tsunade in unison.

"Maybe I should refresh you mind a little," It was then when the male revealed his blade of black ivory colour from underneath his cloak, the two women would never forget who had possession of that weapon.

"Na... Naruto?" asked Tsunade in disbelief and hopefully.

"That's right oba-chan, it has been a long time hasn't it?" Naruto asked coolly. The slug sennin smiled at his greeting, his cold attitude didn't change a bit. However, she knew a kind and warm boy was underneath that cold mask, even she cursed Konoha for what they did to him. It was then when Shizune embraced the boy in a passion hug, Naruto blushed slightly since Shizune never hugged him like this.

"I'm so glad you're here, Naruto-kun," said Shizune hugging him tighter.

"It's good to see you too, Shizune-chan," whispered the Death Knight quietly.

"I hardly recognized you," She then looked at him directly in the face. "You've grown so much, you're hardly the little boy before."

"It has been 3 years after all," He then took a glimpse at the blond woman. "It seemed like oba-chan here didn't change that much herself," He then noticed the extreme low cut kimono she was wearing and his eyes narrowed as a result. "Other than... cough... more revealing... cough... clothing."

"Hey, you never criticized what I wore before Naruto," Tsunade said in a more bright tone than before. "When did you start noticing these things?"

"I am nearly 13 after all," countered the boy. "I have to start seeing these things sooner or later."

"Don't tell me Jiraiya had been teaching all that perverted stuff while I wasn't there..."

"No, don't blame him." He then noticed that Shizune was still holding on to him in the same embrace, then Death Knight had to admit that it felt very nice.

"Why do you need to cover your eyes so much?" asked Shizune suddenly looking at his blindfold. "It's not like you're blind. I have to admit you look very good without this cloth." Naruto smiled at her, in reality it was Shizune that was her big sister while Tsunade acted like his mom. The reason why Tsunade liked to be referred as sister was the fact the sennin didn't want to sound that old.

"I have my reasons..." said Naruto rather low.

"Why always be such a cold guy, Naruto?" asked Tsunade kneeling in front of the half demon with a smile.

"I have my reasons..." replied the dark warrior in the same voice not to mention the identical response. It was then when Tsunade grinned. When the sannin grinned, it was never anything good.

"Are you trying to impress girls like that?" she asked suddenly. Shizune blinked a several times trying to make sure she heard right, while the half demon remained unaffected. His eyes, however, widened a bit. "I know that a lot girls are attracted to guys who are this type."

"No, that's not it." _'Why did she say the same thing as Itachi-sempai?'_

"Are you sure?" teased the blond sannin.

"Yes."

"What would happen if a girl said that you're very cute and I want to date you?" At the meantime, Hinata was listening to this conversation carefully to witness what her boyfriend would really say.

"I would say, you're getting in my way." Naruto replied honestly. Shizune giggled softly.

"What if the girl is very good looking like me?" _'What are you up to?'_ thought Naruto eyeing the blond woman suspiciously.

"I would say the same thing."

"Have you ever been charmed before by a girl other than your little sister?" _'Zap her back Naruto-kun, zap her back!'_ thought the heiress.

"..."

"I'm certain that you have no experience at all with girls,"

"Whatever you say." Naruto continued in a not caring way at all. Shizune grinned widely in happiness while Hinata was pouting since Naruto didn't get Tsunade back with his words.

"Seriously now, do you have any interactions with a girl before?"

"I rather not say," said Naruto defending himself and Hinata with that statement.

"Man, nothing seems to affect you in anyway. I'm so impressed!" exclaimed Shizune hugging Naruto again proudly. The demon warrior simply smiled at her sister and broke it.

"There's no way a guy like you could be so unaffected..." said Tsunade determined to break that cold shell of the Death Knight's. There was no possible possibility that he could be so calm with everything in life, from women to major confusions in reality. It was then when she thought of a plan, an evil plan to be precise. At that moment, Tsunade lowered her body down to kiss the boy on the cheek. While she was doing so, she deliberately made him see nearly all of her massive cleavage making sure how he would react.

When Naruto saw this, his eyes were wide of pure panic. He jerked back immediately ejecting himself away from the sight of really, really nearly complete exposure of breasts. His face was red from heavy blushing, he had never seen anything like that in his 13 years of life. Even though he had a lot of control over his emotions, he couldn't hold it if his sister/mom did this to him. Tsunade stood up triumphantly with a smile. She finally witnessed for herself the downfall of the Death Knight's coldness. Naruto on the other hand was still trying to erase every thought and memory of that display. Only one thought was in his head. _'What in the hell was oba-chan trying to do to me? I know she did that on purpose...'_

Even though Naruto managed to prevent himself from seeing a pair of actual breasts, this didn't go unnoticed by another person. This person was Hyuga Hinata. To be blunt, her eyes were filled of jealousy. (AN: Women... they REALLY could be an envious bunch. To all female readers out there who I may have offended, I am sorry but I witnessed this first handed and it wasn't good at ALL!) She knew that he jumped away before he could see any more but this didn't satisfy her. It was the action afterwards that she was envious of. As long as she could remember, Naruto never blushed like that to her. He was never in such a vulnerable stage when they were together. Now a woman who exposed her cleavage a little and he was like in a deep panic to relieve himself. (AN: The girl thought it was little, man, I have to feel sorry for Naruto) She couldn't hold it for much longer, she had been hiding for way too long and it was time to reveal herself to him.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called in a calm and yet too relaxed voice. It was then when Naruto looked at the direction of where that voice came from, his eyes shot wide open at the sight of his girlfriend standing with one hand to her waist not looking too thrilled.

"Hi-Hinata-chan..." Naruto mumbled dumbly when he sensed her icy aura. "What... are you... doing here?"

"I have been looking all over for you..." Hinata continued in a low voice trying to control her frustration of envy. "Did you know how hard it had been to find you?"

"Well, you found me now, looks like your troubles were worth it..." Naruto could feel that he was going to die, his eyes told him she was jealous of something but her mind wasn't thinking of what she was envying about. As she stepped another pace to him, he swallowed slightly to ease himself.

"You think it's worth it when your girlfriend sees you blushing like a strawberry after seeing another woman's chest? You never did that when I was with you!" _'Hina-chan saw me look at oba-chan's chest?'_ thought the Death Knight drearily and beginning to cold sweat. _'I am so dead...' _

_'Naruto-kun has a girlfriend?'_ thought Shizune amused with a grin.

_'It's clear who's leading this thing already...' _Tsunade said in her mind anxious to see what was going to happen. She could tell that the boy's defenses were all trampled, they awaited the great scenario that was about to come.

"I am telling you the truth, Hinata-chan," said Naruto holding his hands in a defensive position and taking paces back. "I didn't look at it on purpose. Oba-chan was bending over to kiss my cheek and when she did that... those... things were within my vision... I'm not lying!" Tsunade winced at the use of his words that were referred to her but she couldn't stop grinning at the expression Hinata gave him. She didn't buy it.

"I know what happened," countered Hinata sharply while walking closer to him in a cold way. "I do have my Byakugan after all."

"Then why are you angry if you know I didn't do it intentionally? And don't start giving me all that you did it anyway crap, she was the one that did it to me."

"It's the fact that you blushed like you never did when you were with me," she argued with justification. "How could you let some woman get you like that? And what did you say just now about kissing you? You let her kiss you because she is pretty? What is wrong with you going in bars and casinos? I saw you from over there and I know you were about to go in, don't lie to me!"

"Hey, one shot at a time okay?" asked Naruto not showing any signs of intimidations.

"No! I want you to tell me everything right here and now! I don't want to feel that I don't trust you."

"And does following me put you in the trusting me category, Miss Hyuga Hinata?"

"How do you expect us to believe you 100 when you left the village without telling anyone?"

"I told you I would explain everything when I get back."

"I want the truth now." Hinata demanded with her eyes doing most of the talking. Naruto smirked and avoided her gaze intentionally but not because he was afraid of it. He was showing her no matter what she did she couldn't make him open his mouth. This made the Hyuga girl enraged.

"Naruto," said Tsunade suddenly breaking the tension between the two teens. "You said something about looking for me earlier. What is this about leaving your village suddenly?"

"I didn't tell anyone that I left..."

"And how does this girl know about it?" Tsunade took a good glimpse at Hinata, she looked like a very nice girl wearing dark violet ninja pants with a matching colour tanktop with a small smooth jacket of the same colour with the Hyuga symbol on it. The sennin could tell this girl cared a lot about him to follow him this far.

"She found me mid way..."

"What did you do then?"

"I told her to go back without me."

"Why is she here now?" asked the blond woman curiously. Naruto sighed a bit before answering.

"How would I know... I want to ask her that myself..."

"Not until you tell me why you left without notifying me," interrupted Hinata. "You seem to Naruto-kun well, who are you may I ask?"

"I will tell you until we find a place to sit down and rest," Tsunade said calmly. "There are some things that I believe that I have to get from Naruto first before he talks with you. How about we find a place and eat?"

"Fine with me. Hinata-chan, you coming or not?" asked the Death Knight without much urge of emotion.

"You're not leaving me here, Naruto-kun." Hinata then walked next to him and looked up to him directly. (AN: She is at least 4 inches shorter than Naruto) "And... Naruto-kun?"

"What?" Instantly, Hinata punched him hardly on the cheek making him fall back. He was shocked at this action, he held his pained spot with slight emotional hurt.

"That was for worrying me, you insensitive jerk!" She yelled before stomping off to Shizune and Tsunade.

'_That punch wasn't in the mission briefings...' _he thought dully as he got up. _'Looks like I got a lot of problems to deal with already... I wasn't planning to share this while Hinata is here... looks like this would be the only way to answer her questions...'_

_**(Moments later at a nearby restaurant with a bar. The time was about in the late afternoon) **_

Tsunade and Shizune were sitting on one side of the table with Naruto and Hinata sitting at the other. What the two women found strange was the two teens haven't said a word with another. Hinata had been sitting timidly while looking at her tea as if it was the most entertaining thing in the world. The Death Knight on the other hand had been just looking away from the group with an annoyed expression.

"Hey waiter," called Tsunade. "Please bring two bottles of sake!" Shizune sighed, it looked like Tsunade was in the drinking mood again. Hinata's ears perked when hearing the word sake while Naruto showed no reaction.

"You know Hinata-chan and I can't drink sake, right?" asked Naruto finally making an effort of participation. Even so, his voice was lacking much passion.

"Shizune and I would be then, you two could order anything you want here. I'll pay for it."

"Thanks..." said Hinata shyly. "Ano... may I know who you are and what's your relationship with Naruto-kun?" The Death Knight eyed his girlfriend a bit, she had the right to know.

"I'm Tsunade and this is my attendant Shizune. If you're jealous because you think I may steal him away, you don't have to worry," The slug sennin said while chuckling. "I've known Naruto since he was 7, I consider him as a brother."

"You're his sister too?" asked the Hyuga girl with honest surprise. "And Shizune-san... are you as well?"

"Of course," Shizune answered with the best smile she could muster. Deep down, she was still worried about the offer Orochimaru made earlier. "Naruto-kun is a very nice person to be with when you get to know him."

"Naruto-kun, why didn't you tell me you these people were your sisters?"

"How was I able to explain it to you when you were on such a rampage?" asked the half demon not even looking at her. "You're basically telling me to sign my death sentence if I tried to reason."

"I won't kill you if you tried to justify yourself..." Hinata spoke quietly.

"Just drop it." Naruto stated in an order. The girls could tell he wasn't in the exactly pleased mood.

"What did your sister said about making others feel uncomfortable?" Tsunade questioned. Naruto glanced at the sennin with an emotionless face that Tsunade hated.

"Oba-chan, just be quiet." It was then when Tsunade whacked him on the head. Hinata's eyes was filled with shock at that action, no one dared to hit Naruto like that. Shizune tried to control her giggle.

"Don't call me oba-chan!" exclaimed the blond woman with a vein popping from her head.

"Why wouldn't I? You are old enough to be my mom." Hinata's mouth dropped. She seriously thought that Tsunade was only at the age of Kakashi or younger. She couldn't believe that the sennin was at the age that she could consider herself to be a mother. That statement alone earned another whack.

"Let's talk seriously now," Tsunade said in a calm voice. "Why did you come here looking for me?" This caught both Hinata and Shizune's attention. In fact, they nearly forgot that.

"I'll get straight to the point," Naruto said taking a sip from the soda that the waiter just brought to their table. "I was sent here by Hiashi-sama and Jiraiya-sensei." _'Father told Naruto-kun to look for her?' _thought Hinata wondering what this could be all about. Shizune was surprised herself.

"For what though?"

"Konoha needs a 5th Hokage, I'm sure you know what happened to the Third already."

"I do, Orochimaru told me directly." 'So that bastard found you a step ahead of me...' thought the Death Knight cursing himself. "What does this 5th Hokage have to do with me?"

"Sensei didn't tell me directly but I'm sure the Konoha counsel ambassadors have decided that you would be the person to be the 5th." Hinata and Shizune's eyes widened at the words being spoken, Hinata finally realized why Naruto left the village but still what his relations with Uchiha Itachi were. There was a dead silence for a moment, it was clear the sennin was in deep thought. "I was given the order to bring you back to Konoha and you would become the 5th Hokage of Konoha. So what would your answer be?"

"Impossible," said the sennin about a minute later. "I decline." Shizune looked at this situation worriedly. _'Tsunade-sama... could you be considering the offer Orochimaru gave you?'_

"The 5th Hokage?" asked Hinata to Naruto holding his arm. "Why did father not tell me about this? Why did he make this into a classified mission? Why..." It was then when Naruto silenced her by putting his index finger to her soft lips. "Naruto-kun..."

"This decision is made by the high ranks of Konoha," explained the Death Knight seriously. "This isn't something that a genin such as yourself should put your comments on."

"But... she even declined!"

"I'm sure oba... I mean, Tsunade just needs more time to think about it. It's not like this isn't a big decision to make."

"But... even so... why did father and Jiraiya-sama only sent you to be on this mission and made you complete this task alone by not telling another person about this?"

"I'm sure Naruto-kun was the person with the perfect status to do it." Shizune stated suddenly. The Hyuga girl was honestly confused.

"I don't understand, what do you mean by that? Isn't Naruto-kun a genin just like me?"

"I'm a Hidden-nin," Naruto explained. "A high class ninja that has brought much prosperity in all countries in the past from one point or another. My tasks in the past were not simple missions, they were even higher than jounin level missions if you want to know. Believe me, Hinata-chan, I do have the right to argue if I think the counsel made a mistake in their judgement. If I believe this person does not have the potential to bring a hopeful future for a country, I wouldn't be following the mission. Hidden-nins are very rare, there aren't many who have the potential to be them since their responsibility is extremely great." No doubt, the Hyuga girl was astonished. "Hinata-chan, you following me?"

"Naruto-kun..." she said timidly. The Death Knight looked at her curiously. "You're so amazing!" She then tackled him to the wall hugging him tightly in the waist. Naruto tried to pry her off of himself but failed to do so since he wasn't in such a good position. It fact, it was awkward.

"Hinata-chan... I still need to... talk to Tsunade... I can't if you keep holding on me like that..."

"I'm pretty sure you could talk to me fine in that position my little brother," said Tsunade amused obviously liking the scene in front of her. Shizune's grinned agreed with her master.

"Yeah, let me stay close to you." Hinata secretly demanded sweetly.

"You... were..." Naruto continued to attempt to remove her off him but to no avail. "Close enough the way you were before... can you get off?"

"No," The Hyuga girl said cutely. "I like it here." The Death Knight grunted with much irritation but turned into a serious one anyway and looked at Tsunade.

"Orochimaru... what happened?" Shizune wanted to say something but Tsunade glared at her with one eye.

"Nothing much... we just said hello." The female sennin answered in a low tone.

"Hello?" Naruto questioned suspiciously. "Are you sure that's all you two did?" It was clear to anyone the half demon didn't buy her words. _'You know you can't hide anything from my eyes.' _Hinata could feel the sudden tension building up. It certainly wasn't pleasant. The Death Knight then activated another ability from his eyes, he frowned when he found what Tsunade's mind was thinking about. _'Orochimaru had gotten oba-chan in such a confused state... I hope my words work...' _"Not only that, if you know the Third was murdered by him, you should know that Konoha's need for the 5th Hokage is extremely high. If the village requested you to be that person, what is your reply?"

"I already said it's impossible." Tsunade stated again. "You guys must have at least some people taking over at that position right now, why can't they take that position permanently?" Shizune was now really worried, it really seemed that her master was pushing Naruto's offer further and further. Hinata on the other hand wanted to figure out as much as possible. "Why don't you let a clan leader do it, people like the Uchiha clan..."

"You and I both know the Uchiha clan no longer exists," Naruto said coldly. "Even if they are alive this day, the counsels would never consider putting them with such authority." The Hyuga girl listened to his words carefully, she was clearly confused. (AN: All of you reader please remember this statement that Naruto just said, it's a vital reason why Itachi killed the clan) "Now, Jiraiya-sensei would never take on this position. You know the reason even more than I do don't you?"

"Yeah, he's a pervert who wants to... cough... cough..."

"Exactly. And Hyuga Hiashi-sama can't afford to abandon his position as the Hyuga clan leader for to long. He has his own duties to deal with as well, it's only a matter of time before the village needs a stable person to take on this task permanently. Also, don't make such hasty decisions immediately. Please think about it carefully and do give me a proper reply afterwards." It was then when Naruto stood up from his spot and left the table he was at. Hinata obviously went with him.

"You leaving already?" asked Shizune wanting Naruto to stay so he could convince her master.

"I need to find a place to stay here for a while," said Naruto. "I'm sure that you two won't be leaving any time soon am I right? And Tsunade, if you intend to leave here without giving me a proper answer, I won't hesitate to hunt you down. I'll find you later tonight for a proper reunion." With that, Naruto and Hinata left the bar together and searched for an inn nearby. Shizune finally turned to face her master with a very unpleased look.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune practically scolded. "Why didn't you just accept Naruto-kun's offer and just forget about what Orochimaru said? Konoha is in a helpless situation right now and your assistance is very much needed! I'm sure that's what Hokage-sama would want you to do."

"It's got nothing to do with me," Tsunade replied coldly.

"Konoha was once your home and it still is! How could you say that? Would you help Orochimaru heal his arms and disappoint your brother? He's like a son you never had for goodness sakes, you wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Tsunade-sama, please just return to Konoha as the 5th Hokage..."

"I would need more time to consider. Despite how happy I am to see that boy, his offer to me is very sudden. And I don't need you to tell me what to do, Shizune." With that, the conversation ended there leaving Shizune even more worried about her faithfulness to her master. Things were taking a turn for the worst.

_**(At the inn) **_

"Naruto-kun..." called the Hyuga girl to her boyfriend softly while he was sitting on the futon taking off his backpack.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" He asked softly.

"I've got so many questions for you... I don't even know where to start..."

"How about I'll just tell you the whole thing?" She nodded slowly and sat in front of him listening attentively. The Death Knight sighed before he began the long tale. "I was given the order to look for Tsunade, that was what I, your father and Jiraiya-sensei were discussing about in that meeting. Not only that, I was told that I wouldn't tell anyone, especially you."

"Why though? Why didn't father allow me to come with you? Did he disagree that you and I are together? I don't care how he thinks, I can't live without you! I love you so much to let you go... If you will leave Konoha, I will leave with you! I will..." Once again, Naruto placed his index finger on her lips.

"Calm down, Hinata-chan," advised Naruto with a smile. "It's nothing like that..."

"Then why wouldn't my father want me to come with you?"

"I'll be blunt... they believe that you would slow me down." The expression on Hinata's face really made him regret saying that previous statement so directly.

"Did you think I would slow you down, my dear Naruto-kun?" asked the Hyuga girl ever so sweetly.

"This time, you might have..."

"You don't like my company? You don't like me anymore?" The girl asked with hurt.

"No, that's not it..." said the Death Knight sighing trying to use the most correct words. "It's the fact my eyes sort of... didn't function as well as they should be for these couple of days..."

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

"Sasuke's jutsu... well... its chakra flares blinded the detection ability making me unable to read any chakra signatures. Normally, I would've found Tsunade a long time ago but you know why I took so long."

"So you really didn't know that I was tailing you the entire time?" She asked with a bright smile.

"You were stalking me, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto in disbelief. "Why were you doing this?"  
"Because you worried me..." She then went to his side and embraced him softly but firmly. "But now, I'm not worried since you had your reasons." The Hyuga girl then dug her head in his chest. "Come on, Naruto-kun... keep talking..."

"Sure thing... Hiashi-sama said that if you came with me, you might allow your emotions to take over..."

"Whatever do you mean by that?" she asked him innocently while tilting her head slightly to take a good glimpse of his face.

"You know exactly what I mean. We are alone, then you want to..." He was then interrupted when the girl claimed his lips with hers. He had to agree that she was the best person he had ever met.

"Were you worried because of me kissing you too much?" She asked as she departed her mouth from his.

"A little bit," he answered with a grin.

"You don't like my kisses?" she questioned pretending to be hurt.

"Don't start thinking like that now."

"Well, I won't do anything like that to slow you down, this mission is important after all."

"Is that right? Hyuga Hinata not wanting private time when the opportunity is hers to claim?" The dark warrior then poked her soft cheek teasingly. "If that's the case, I'm one step closer to heaven."

"Quit teasing me, Naruto-kun..." she said timidly trying not to blush. Her eyes then opened when she thought of his words correctly. "Hey, that was mean!"

"I'm just stating the truth." Naruto replied quietly. "Is there anything else you want to know?"  
"Why were you going into bars and casinos?"

"Because oba-chan likes to drink and gamble. The only logical places to look for a person like that is to visit those areas. Restaurants may help too but the chances of getting info have to be places such as those."

"So... she's the one who's a drunken gambler..."

"What? You think I was that kind of person?"

"Well, it's hard for me to believe if you enter those places." The Hyuga heiress countered adorably. "But I want to ask you why you are associated with Uchiha Itachi and that other guy from the Mist?" This time, his expression darkened.

"I won't tell you that."

"How come? They beat up Sasuke-kun to a pulp... and why didn't you do anything about it?"

"Hinata-chan," said the Death Knight seriously. "I will only say this once, Uchiha Itachi isn't the person that everyone thinks he is. Sasuke needs to know the real truth, and I will say this. You don't need to worry about them, okay?" Hinata reluctantly nodded and decided to trust him, there wasn't anything she could do. "Now, are you still angry about me yelling at you in that inn before?" Hinata held his hand firmly with a smile.

"Of course not, silly," The Hyuga heiress then hugged him again while breathing softly to his ear. "Thank you for telling me the truth. I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I feel better as well," Naruto then broke the embrace with Hinata pouting slightly as a result. "Hey, I don't intend to stay in this inn the entire evening, you want to go somewhere?"

"Like where? You got a place in mind?"

"Not really," answered the demon hunter rather directly. "I was just thinking we could hang out for a while and probably have dinner later. I do intend to meet up with oba-chan tonight for a small gathering."

"How about..." She then had shades of crimson on her face while twirling looking elsewhere avoiding his gaze. "We could stay here... and spend some alone time with another?" She then gave him an irresistible charming look. However, he saw it coming ahead of time and turned his head another way not meeting her face. The Byakugan user couldn't believe she didn't get him.

"Come on, Hinata-chan," He called already at the door. "I'm leaving with or without you." Sighing in defeat, the Hyuga girl knew she lost this one. However, Naruto's idea wasn't that bad since she was getting a bit hungry herself. Getting up from her spot, she immediately encircled her arm around his and left the inn together hand in hand.

**_(That evening at 8:45)_**

Naruto and Hinata spent the evening together hanging out in different places of town enjoying each other's company. In reality, it was Hinata having all the fun while the boy just followed her around watching her delightful aura radiate brightly. After a relaxing dinner, it was time for Naruto to find Tsunade and have somewhat of a proper reunion. With Hinata's Byakugan, locating the slug sennin wasn't a problem. In a matter of moments, the delinquent duo found themselves at another local bar. This didn't surprise the Death Knight one bit.

"Good evening, oba-chan," called Naruto making a slight greeting gesture as he entered with Hinata. Tsunade popped another vein from her temple while Hinata and Shizune giggled at that remark.

"How many times did I told you not to call me that?" questioned the sennin while taking another sip of her sake. If she possessed something hard, she would've tossed it at him. In truth, she had a wide selection to choose from, the table, the cups, the glass container for the sake but it all belonged to the shop and she would have to pay for it.

"Many times now," Naruto replied with a visible smirk. "But I have to say it's amusing every time to see your reaction." This didn't make the sennin feel any better.

"You have to stop teasing Tsunade-sama someday, Naruto-kun," said Shizune with a grin. "You're really beginning to force her blood pressure to rise too dramatically."

"Don't worry, Shizune-chan," assured the dark warrior with a smile. "She'll be fine."

"You can be so mean, Naruto-kun," Hinata stated while shaking him a bit. Naruto simply smirked. "Mind if we sit down?" Tsunade gave them a please hand signal and the duo sat across from them silently.

"You two had dinner yet?" asked Shizune kindly. Hinata nodded with a smile. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"It's that inn that... with the large blue sign on it... I don't really remember..."

"Ours is just across from here, feel free to look for us when you need to okay, Hinata-san?" The Hyuga girl nodded again with a smile while Naruto didn't react at all. Hinata nudged him slightly telling him to say something but it was that instant that he moved his body a bit making her miss.

"You seem to like drinking, oba-chan," said Naruto observing the sennin's rosy cheeks due to alcohol. "I wonder what this stuff does to make you enjoy it this much?"

"You want to find out?" asked Tsunade surely not drunk at all. "How about we have a duel?"

"A duel? Why would I want to do that all of a sudden?"

"Not just any duel, but a sake challenge." Tsunade declared with a grin. Hinata and Shizune turned their heads around hearing that declaration. Hinata looked at Naruto who had a confident smirk on his lips.

"What are the rules?" Naruto asked entertained at the offer given to him.

"We'll drink sake until one of us forfeits or clearly drunk. We will count by the amount of cups you drink, so if I get drunk first but I drank a lot more cups than you, you have to drink more than me in order to win."

"Sounds fair, I'll accept."

"Naruto-kun," pleaded Hinata. "You don't have to do this. I don't want to see my Naruto-kun drink like that." The demon male simply poked her cheek with a smile. She blushed slightly and gave a smile back of encouragement. (AN: She's not encouraging him to drink, she just wants him to beat Tsunade)

"Tsunade, you're on." Naruto declared with a confident smirk. Shizune knew this was going to be troublesome but also an opportunity that happened once in a very long while. This time, she really didn't know which side to support. As the waiter brought 10 bottles of sake to the table, both challengers looked at another with a rivalry grin. "Let the games begin."

**_(Time Passes. AN: I have no intention of explaining the contest, they just drink the stuff, right?) _**

After both have finished 4 bottles of their sake, it was Tsunade who was beginning to shows signs of drunkenness. Naruto on the other hand was still sitting calmly with a cup in his hand and swallowed the remaining alcohol to his system. Hinata could tell he wasn't drunk, not even a little bit.

"So, oba-chan," asked Naruto as he poured himself another cup of sake. "You had enough yet?" _'How dare he intimidate me...' _cursed the sennin mentally not actually angry.

"Of course not..." said Tsunade a bit dizzy. "I'm just getting to the good part?"

"Is that so?" questioned the Death Knight in a very amused voice. "I want to see how long you would actually last." _'This battle is mine for the taking...'_ Naruto thought victoriously. _'You're going down, sister.'_ Not knowing to Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto, Hinata had been looking at the nearly empty bottle of sake on her left-hand side. She was curious, she wanted to know how it tasted like, she wanted to know why some people liked it so much. She finally made a decision. The Hyuga girl secretly took a cup from the side and skillfully poured herself a bit without anyone noticing. It was now or never, she then lifted the cup and poured the contents into her mouth. When she did that, it was that instant when Naruto and Shizune saw what she was doing.

"Hinata-san, don't drink it!" said Shizune but it was too late. As the Hyuga girl swallowed it, she felt her cheeks heating up in a way she never felt before. Naruto saw her cheeks turn pink due to the signs of alcohol, he could tell she had a very low tolerance. The girl felt dizzy and hiccuped a bit. Somehow she felt lighter and her mind was drifting into the vast emptiness of space of no worries.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" asked the demon hunter making sure his girlfriend was in tact. When her eyes met his, she immediately gave him a very seductive look. The boy nearly jerked back.

"Naruto-kun..." she said dreamily. "You know that I really love you?" Okay, she was clearly drunk.

"Yeah... sure..." Naruto played along to see how badly she was affected.

"If you love me... can you kiss me?" Hinata demanded alluringly holding the helm of his cloak. When he didn't show any signs of response, she then shifted closer to him with an expression of lust. "If you won't... I will." Before her lips made contact, Naruto immediately stood up and held her securely not allowing her to continue.

"I'm sorry," said Naruto to Shizune knowing Tsunade was too drunk to hear his words. "I need to take Hinata-chan back to the inn... tell Tsunade that okay?"

"Sure thing," replied the black hair woman kindly before trying to help her master. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah." The Death Knight then carried the Hyuga girl around his shoulders and exited the restaurant with a bit of embarrassment. _'Hinata-chan... why did you drink that to begin with?'_ he asked himself in his head trying to understand what the lavender eye girl was thinking. Unfortunately, he found no result. The Hyuga girl continued to fidget and desperately wanting to embrace the boy in a kiss. However, she couldn't do it in that position.

**_(Back at the inn)_**

The dark shinobi didn't even bother walking back to the designated inn that they were staying at, he needed to get Hinata back together as soon as possible. He used Blink a several times and made it inside his room in the inn safely. _'Hinata-chan, you could be so unpredictable...'_ he thought dully as he rested his intoxicated girlfriend on the futon. As he reached for his backpack for some medicine, he could feel Hinata's soft hand reaching for his collar trying to pull him down into a deep kiss. Naruto untied his cloak to make her grasp nothing but the cloth.

"I don't want this..." she whined cutely.

"Just stay here and rest, okay?" He asked gently before kissing her on the forehead.

"I want you to kiss me, my dearest Naruto-kun," she whispered seductively in his ear while nibbling it. Naruto ignored it and made his way to the kitchen to get some water for her. He could still hear her calling out his name in a divine tone even though she was intoxicated, he sighed and continued with his task.

"Even when she is drunk she still wants me to kiss her..." whispered Naruto to himself while pouring a cup of water. As he made his way back to the bedroom, he immediately dropped the cup of water on the floor spilling it. He didn't care at all, he was too stunned and frightened at the display in front of his eyes. When the girl saw him at the door, her face showed a very seductive smile. As cold sweat began to develop and flow down from his forehead, Hinata's alluring gaze became significantly more attractive.

"You like what you see, Naruto-kun?" she asked soothingly with a wide knowing grin.

_'Kami-sama... I am so dead...'_

**AN: I left it in another cliffhanger, I can be so evil at times and I have to love that part about myself. Maybe I really should've left it in a part that leaves a decent ending so I wouldn't make you readers ponder as much. But on the other hand, where's the fun in that? I hope you enjoyed that chapter of mine, I'm sure all of you know what Hinata was doing. If you don't... man I have to feel sorry for you since you are so innocent. Sorry if I didn't put any action in here to those who wanted it. I just couldn't find a good place to put it and in the anime, the search contained no fighting whatsoever. It's not like I want to follow the original manga storyline, I really didn't find an appropriate spot to place it. Yeah, I also limited the mushy stuff this chapter. I didn't want to make it too repetitive that when they rejoice they would have a make out session. Even I myself found it kind of annoying writing it every time if I did that too often. I simply avoided that deliberately and to those who craved for the romance... well, I apologize. Like mentioned before, next chapter is going to take a while, I hope I can make it and post it on soon. To Dream Walker and Daveboo 1378 who heard my suggestion online, you both know what happens at least in vague detail. I hope you two would be patient. I really hope you would review and if you do, I thank you so much! Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Deploring Resolutions

_**DOWNFALL OF THE LIGHT 2**_

_Chapter 3: Deploring Resolutions_

Disclaimer: Yawn! I'm tired of typing out this thing, I already know I don't own Warcraft3 or Naruto in any possible way since I started writing two months ago, you guys should know this drill better than I do.

Legend:

" Hey": Speech

'This sucks': Thoughts

( ): Author's Notes or Scenario Change.

**AN: Okay, I'm back for more decisive fan fiction action! Man, I can feel a devastating aura around here it's like a lot of people trying to kill me because I have left 2 chapters in such cliffhangers that make people die to wait until something happens. I must want to sign my death sentence early to piss people off this bad. However, at the same time it could be so entertaining to watch this. What a dark way to attract readers and I have to say it's effective to a certain extent while you can get much complains. Now, let's get onto the real business. About the cliffhanger all of you have witnessed last time, you may all think that there will be a major lemon scene between the two main characters of this story. To tell you all the truth, I am really struggling with that topic. I can do lime (Basically really touchy romance with physical contact with another but not actually doing the thing) but lemon is too graphical for me. So to those who actually wanted lemon, man, I am sorry, I ain't at that stage yet to write something like that. However, I love the seducing scenes. That's something I could do. Now, before we begin, let's have a Question and Answer period.**

_**Question and Answer Period, where all reviewers' questions are answered one way or another**_

_**1Q: What's wrong with Tsunade?**_

_1A: How would I know what's wrong with her? Okay, as the author I do know of course but if I tell you that'll ruin the entire plot. Just keep reading to find out okay?_

_**2Q: Why didn't Naruto get drunk when he was having the drinking contest?**_

_2A: The answer is actually quite simple. If you believe that it's because of his demonic blood, that's really basically it. His blood allows him to have such an ability to consume alcohol and besides, he's really a natural at this since he has really high alcohol tolerance. We can't have a demon not able to take alcohol can we?_

_**3Q:** **How come Hinata got drunk after one cup of sake? What was in it to begin with?**_

_3A: The main reason is that Hinata doesn't have enough blood in her body to take the alcohol that infiltrates it. She's still young and she really can't tolerate a lot of sake. At least she's better than Lee to a certain extent, she doesn't go berserk and trashes the place as if it was turned upside down. But she desires romantic scenarios later onâ₠I really don't know what's worse. What was in the sake? It's probably just more alcohol than average sake._

_**4Q: Why do I like putting cliffhangers nowadays? Am I plotting some kind of dark conspiracy to make your suspense levels so high that your blood vessels would burst due to anxiousness?**_

_4A: I know how annoying cliffhangers could be at timesâ₠well, to be honest it could be really irritating. For readers, it's like "I will send you home in a box little boy for pissing me off!" yeah, I know how it's like. I feel your pain, sort of. Now, to the author's point of view, you have to admit that it's really, really amusing. I know it's a very tricky way to make readers read your work but at the same time, it makes the author know he/she is doing at least a decent job at luring people to stay. I hope there won't be too many of those cliffhangers, I DO get a lot of rants afterwards._

_**5Q: Did I make Naruto and Hinata much older than others thought?**_

_5A: First, I need to make things clear. I am 17, I think and do things like a 17-year old guy so when I write, I do intend to put thoughts in a way that matches my maturity. Trust me, when I read this story, I didn't picture them as 13 year olds, I thought they were 16. Now, when there would be a time jump when they are 17, I wonder how it would be like._

_**6Q: Will updates be 2 to 3 weeks?**_

_6A: Luckily, no. I say it would be 5 to 7 days since I have a spare this semester in the afternoon. If I have a class in the last period, I would have a long lunch so I could type to kill time. I'm glad for this spare, I am so grateful since I have Canadian Law, Calculus and English. I so needed this free time!_

_**7Q: Am I making Naruto softer and softer as the story goes along?**_

_7A: Only one reader mentioned this to me, thank you mystik109, you aren't a good reader and author for nothing! Yes, I realized this since this was my original plot. He does gradually get more human like instead of being so devilish cold. However, most of his characteristics will take a lot of time to accustom, at least he's giving things a chance. Hinata did most of the work indirectly._

**AN: Man, I have had enough of this explaining stuff, why don't you guys just start reading and while I take a good and long nap using sleeping pills! Yawn, oh yeah, thank you so much for those who reviewed, your words really shaped this chapter well! Thanks for your endless support! Who liked the 'Oh God, they killed Kenny! You bastards!' line last chapter? I'm just curious.**

'_Just when I thought I have hit bottom,'_ Naruto noted to himself drearily. _'Someone always throws me a shovel,' _The dark warrior then recalled the sight that happened moments ago. When he entered, the Hyuga girl just took off her tanktop as if it was the most irritating thing in that she had to touch with her skin.The way she looked at it, it told him that clothing was not needed in the future. While doing so, she revealed a silky and tight white bra that the boy nearly couldn't keep his eyes off. Her back was creamy white, it was the kind of colour that could cleanse anything defile. And most importantly, he amongst everyone, wanted her. However, self discipline still played a very strong role in his mind. Even though he was able to restrain himself with not much difficulty, he couldn't help but tremble at the expression she gave him. She seemed hungry, hungry for him alone.

The Death Knight was now cold sweating and taking paces back slowly, he was still shocked at the scene that was in front of him right now. Hinata was kneeling on the futon with her tongue licking her lips lustfully wanting to satisfy her desire, the demon hunter knew itmust bedue to the alcohol she consumed a while back. He knew he was a dead man, his chances of leaving this room in one piece, or rather keeping his life in tact, was nearly zero. As the Hyuga girl began to crawl closer to him, he fearfully took steps back to create some distance away from her for safety purposes, more like his safety of his virginity. Even so, distance wasn't in the girl's vocabulary at the moment.

"Hina-chan," He tried to talk to her while his mind was on a verge of breaking down in any second. For obvious reasons, Naruto didn't know what he could possibly say to her, he felt powerless to make a difference but what were the chances for her to listen attentively?In spitehow much he wanted to get out of this situation, he couldn't deny that Hinata looked really attractive right now. Correction, even though he wanted to just Blink out of this room, he couldn't just leave an intoxicated Hinata, who knew what she mightdo?The Death Knight knew much better than to even think about her physical attractiveness in this stage, yet how could he not when she was only meters, or less, away from him? She only had a silky white bra on which revealed enough of her cleavage, the demon boy couldn't imagine how developed they were for her age, and her violet pants. If he continued to linger like this for much longer, he was sure those pants wouldn't be on her body soon. He feared for the worst.

"What, Naruto-kun?" she asked heavenly while ready to pin him on the wall so he wouldn't move away. Naruto took a small stride to the right making the girl hitting the wall behind him and when she turned her head towards him, she flashed him a wolfish expression that made him feel much pressured and intimidated. She wanted him, he could feel it in his corrupted veins as clear as day.

"Are you okay?" he asked very dumbly. However, it was then when the girl slowly approached him again alluringly grabbing his collar and pulling him close. As their faces nearly met, the Hyuga girl allowed her tongue to lick his lips seductively, he shivered immediately as a result, he was experiencing much dread each passing second. Her touch felt soothing but in this current situation, rejection was the only feeling he expressed in a suppressed manner. He considered this to be like death had arrived to his door.

"Of course I'm okay," she answered while giving him soft kisses on his lips, each one of them were more passionate than the last. It was then when his eyes widened when she wailedpleasantly andsoftlywith delight. "Why wouldn't I be?" At that precise moment, the Death Knight was in crucial deep thought. Even though this was not the best time to ponder, in spite of all this ecstasy, he couldn't help but to make desperate mental notes to himself.

'_Okay, you bastard,'_ he cursed himself in his mind in a hopeless panic. _'When you take your girlfriend to a bar, watch out for 3 things! One, make sure she doesn't consume any alcohol without you noticing. Two, know her alcohol limits, know how much she could handle. And FINALLY, if the girl is madly in love with you, don't get her drunk because you cause yourself to in such deep shit!' _His eyes immediately widened as her arms snaked around his body while pushing herself to him making him feel her warmth and her smooth body.

"Can you please let go of me?" he asked attempting to make a release but didn't have the heart to hurt the person he loved.

"Why would I do that?" Hinata questioned him in a lost way. Her eyes told him that she felt like all her burdens were lifted, there were no longer such things as worries. Her creamy lavender eyes shined with absolute delight, it was then when she laid kisses on his neck. It was delicate, it was divinely pleasurable, anyone would've melted by now.

"Because," he grunted while the girl was kissing him passionately. "I can't move."

"I don't want you to move..." she demanded as her hand reached for his forehead protector. While the action was in progress, her body continued to brush against his giving her much satisfaction.

"What are you doing?" he asked while shaking slightly. Her grin told him enough.

"You know, I never liked you covering your eyes so much," It was then when she practically tore off his Konoha protector off his forehead and tossed it aside as if it was defiled. At this point, the demon hunter didn't even know if she was drunk or not for she seemed pretty conscious and aware of what she was doing. As she pushed herself more to him, he couldn't help but blush slightly when his body felt hers so closely, especially about her breasts.

"Hinata-chan,"

"Kiss me," she demanded airily as her lips made in contact with his gently. "You know I love you too much." Her arms soon found their way around his neck and gently drew him into a deeper kiss. She was allowing her body to call the shots that were nearly both overwhelming and enticing. His mind was still in confusion. He immediately broke out of her hold and leaned against another part of the wall panting heavily with stun. Hinata made another lustful grin before reaching out her hand and pulled him close by his collar once again. Normally the Death Knight would've made some action to evade, but he was too shocked to react. "Why are you running away?"

"I don't want to do this, Hinata-chan!" he practically shouted. The girl simply grinned in response as if she was prepared to hear this. She soon nibbled his ear gently and leaned on him so he would lie on the futon with her on top, Naruto was shocked at her boldness that it was frightening. "Hinata-chan, get off me!" However, she quickly muted him with her soft finger on his mouth while smiling.

"You like what you see, Naruto-kun?" she asked seductively as she showed more of her cleavage to him while pinning one of his arms with her own. Naruto couldn't believe the amazing strength the girl was giving, it seemed she was making this effort easily without difficulty. Did Naruto regret training her? No, at normal circumstances he wouldn't be but this was another story. At the same time, was this what intoxication could do to people? Not long later, the Hyuga girl smoothly removed the blindfold that was covering his eyes. "It's all being held back."

"I don't want this..." Naruto justified with his eyes exposed to her. When his activated teal eyes pierced into hers, he could tell she found it beautiful and attractive. Her eyes then became more focussed onto him causing the Death Knight to feel even more uneasy.

"I will change your mind," At that moment, the girl hungrily kissed him as if her life depended on it. Her movement was swift and gentle despite her state of drunkenness. Her kisses were soothing to the core, Naruto tried hard not to lose himself while her tongue was licking his lips tenderly, she really knew how to make a guy feel appreciated. Soon, her lips were on his neck kissing it ever so passionately. What made him grimace was the fact that she was moaning pleasantly while doing so. The boy didn't moan at all, he was holding it all in not allowing his own desires to take the best of him. He loved her and wanted to make her feel as if she was the happiest girl alive but not like this, this was wrong, this was just absurd. He immediately squirmed out of her hold and prepared to make his way out the door to give her another cup of water for her medicine. However, Hinata's arms circled his making his attempt futile.

"Let go of me, Hinata-chan," Naruto stated in an order trying to shake off the girl. He knew if he stayed here too long, there will be consequences that none were able to face, he knew he needed to get out of that room as soon as possible. However the Hyuga heiress wasn't listening at all, she shoved him skillfully to the wall and claimed his lips in another deep kiss. As she kissed him again, his eyes went wide at what her hands were doing. While her right hand was wrapped around his neck, her left hand reached for the helm of her pants and slowly slid it down her long legs while revealing her smooth and creamy thighs. The Death Knight nearly choked audibly when he saw her pair of cotton white underwear that matched her bra. She was like a gorgeous goddess, he would never deny it, just wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Have you changed your mind, my dearest?" she asked him divinely as she completely removed her pants and threw them elsewhere as if it wasn't needed. With a girl only in her lingerie now, his heart was suffering a case of beating way too quickly for its own good. Part of it was due to the fact she was this close of completely revealed to him, some of it was due to that Hinata was so calm doing this as if she did this enough times in her life, but the most important reason was he was freaking out inside. As she secured his lips with her own, his eyes widened when he felt her hands reaching for his shirt trying to lift it. He looked at her with surprise of disbelief while she smiled alluringly in response.

"Don't do this," Naruto whispered lowly but he was silenced when her mouth made in contact with his.

"I want you to, Naruto-kun," she moaned heavenly. "I want you to love me, I want you to do whatever I'm doing to you. I want to be yours."

"I can't do this!"

"Don't be afraid, I won't bite," It was then she guided his hand on her breasts giving her much feeling of pleasure. Naruto, on the other hand, wanted to jerk his hand away immediately but her grip was too tight. Not knowing how long his hand was on her soft chest, his eyes shot open and what she was doing next. Her available hand was playing on the strap of her bra, slowly allowing it to slide down on her shoulder. As the strap fell down, it exposed more of her cleavage as of result. He was deeply afraid at this point, afraid of what may happen next, most importantly afraid of the consequences. He never felt this frightened of her in his life, it was then he snapped.

"I know you won't," answered Naruto flashing his own charming grin. The girl's eyes opened slightly with much excitement but her expression remained the same. Soon the Hyuga girl leaned closer to him with her bra nearly at the state of falling off, she then claimed his lips once again with desire of lust. The Death Knight smirked slightly and decided to return it. Once she figured that he wanted this too, she was on the move to remove the clothing on her chest. However, the dark warrior made a grip on her hand halting her action.

"Don't you want this, Naruto-kun?" she asked giving a charming and alluring gaze.

"Don't get too hasty, Hina-chan," replied Naruto completely calm and collected with that same attractive grin on his face. "Why don't I make things easier for you?"

"Like what?" she asked innocently.

"I know a way to make people really relaxed, as if a way to make all of their burdens fly away forever. I'm sure you would like that."

"I like it fine right now, let me kiss you."

"Why don't you give it a shot? I guarantee that it is wonderful." She thought about it for a second and nodded.

"Fine, don't make me wait too long for you," she then gave him a lustful look which he returned it with a kiss on her cheek. He soon made his way behind her and held her shoulders firmly. She groaned with delectation as his hands gave her a soothing massage. The feeling of making her relaxed was working, she could feel herself one step closer to heaven. As she moaned pleasantly again but this time louder, it was then when the Death Knight engaged his bloodline limit.

'_Sorry, Hinata-chan,'_ thought Naruto as he planted his mouth on her neck osculating smoothly. She moaned slightly louder as she on a stage of nearly losing herself completely. _'I can't do this.'_ Naruto then raised his left hand a bit and pinched her neck immediately at a sensitive spot. The girl gasped and her body weakened immediately. As she slowly closed her eyes, she fell back on him resting softly on his arms. Naruto smiled when he looked at her, he knew she was now unconscious.

The Death Knight quickly fixed up her bra and placed her underneath the futon allowing her to sleep peacefully. His hands were trembling with anxiety the entire way, he couldn't believe that he managed to pull that off for if he did lose himself, he pictured both Neji and Hiashi going after his throat. Naruto banished that fearful thought out of his head and went to the kitchen to get another cup of water. When he returned this time, he picked up the medicine bottle nearby and took out two small caplets. He silently opened Hinata's mouth and placed it in. It was then when the girl swallowed itand then Naruto poured a bit of water in her mouth, he hoped the medicine helped her clear the alcohol that was in her.

'_Sleep well, my princess,' _Naruto said mentally as he kissed her on the forehead before heading off to the showers. He smiled at her one last time before entering.

_**(At Daybreak)**_

When the sun began to rise, its light shined brightly through the bedroom window and landed on the Hyuga girl's face. Her eyes twitched slightly at the blinding light, that alone caused her to wake up rather abruptly. As she rubbed her eyes due to the sleepiness it still had, she couldn't understand why her head was hurting a bit. She didn't recall a thing that happened last night, all she could remember that she drank that sake and her mind suddenly dosed off. Her eyes widened suddenly, where the heck was she? She didn't recall this place at all! When she looked at herself, she flushed immediately knowing she was only in her bra and panties. At this point, she desperately wanted to know what events occurred the previous night.

The lavender eye girl saw her tanktop, jacket, and pants were all over the place as if someone tossed them aside rather recklessly, she immediately grabbed them and put them on as quick as her body could take her. Just when she was dressing, the door opened to reveal a dark figure standing rather solemnly. She gasped slightly when the action occured.

"You're awake," said the half demon clearly noticing she was trying to put on her pants. She blushed at this, she couldn't believe that her boyfriend suddenly came in like that, she needed her privacy!

"Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you have peeking privileges!" Hinata said while her face was as red as a strawberry. The Death Knight simply smiled, or rather smirked a dark grin, and entered boldly ignoring her previous statement.

"Is that so?" he asked not even looking at her or her body as he bent down to pick up his cloak. She frowned at the tone of voice he was using, it sounded both cold and suppressed disappointment. "You seemed pretty willing to be in such a state last night."

"What happened?" she asked as she slipped her shirt on and with the jacket afterwards.

"You don't remember?"

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you."

"How are you feeling this morning?" asked Naruto softly as he placed his palm on her forehead.

"Just a small headache, it'll be fine after I take a few pills."

"You drank a cup of sake last night and got drunk immediately," Naruto explained calmly. "I had no choice but to take you back here and let you rest."

"How does that explain the part about me sleeping nearly naked?" she asked holding his arm. "Did you take advantage of me when I was drunk? Did you take my clothes off while I wasn't conscious? I can't believe you!" It was then when Naruto was outraged at her words.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he scolded changing his tone of voice immediately. Hinata silenced instantly at his rare outburst, Naruto would never shout unless he really had to. "You were seducing me the entire night! You wanted me to kiss you and all that, when I came back with your water you were already in your bra! You pinned me to the wall, the futon, the floor and eventually you took off your pants and wanted my shirt to be removed! You were like, you weren't the Hinata I know. You scared me damn it! I was afraid of you last night!"

"You don't have to be..." she replied apologetically.

"And why shouldn't I?" he continued with equaldisbelief. "You think I could just make love to anybody? You think I'm prepared for this, I don't want the consequences behind it! I don't want to make you pregnant, I don't want Hiashi-sama and Neji to kill me since I defiled their daughter and cousin! Why can't you understand the pains that I'm going through? You're a Hyuga, a member of the most noble family in Konoha and there are rules and regulations!"

"I don't care about that, I only love you. If we did it last night, I won't regret any of it."

"You won't? I will. Yes, I admit it! I will regret that because I ruined your life forever, you may have a child, I'll get hunted down by your family and my blood will corrupt you. I am a half demon, I can't do this kind of stuff... I don't want to hurt you Hinata-chan, why are you making my life difficult?"

"I just want you to be happy!" she argued angrily. "I know you never had a good life and you always lived it in fear of being not strong enough to defend yourself. I don't want you to feel that way anymore! I want you to know there is always good things in life. I love you, that's why I'm willing to do this for you."

"I don't want this."

"Why can't you see that I love you so much that I trust with everything? Even making love with you, Naruto-kun,"

"And you are ready?"

"I've been for a long time." Naruto snickered darkly as if he was an insane maniac, he couldn't believe this what she was saying.

"Hinata-chan, I'm not ready. And I don't want to experience any of this good stuff in life without thinking about the result. I love you but I can't do this."

"Why are you always being such a cold hearted bastard?" she questioned coldly. "You push away everything that's given to you. You even wanted me away from your life, I thought that you would give things a chance and learn to enjoy life a bit more. Have you learned nothing from loving me?"

"I learned a lot when I'm with you, Hinata-chan," said the dark warrior sincerely. "But you think this improper action has no cost? If that's the case, I would've defiled many others already!"

"You wouldn't, I know you will never do such a thing."

"You're right, I won't not even when the chance is mine for the taking."

"Why? Why don't you understand that I want you to be the happiest man I can make?" Hinata asked sadly.

"I know you love me, I love you too but we can't deal with the result as this age. We are thirteen, not twenty three where we could start our own family and no one else can give a damn! We still have our lives to deal with! This wrongful undoing could be the end for the both of us!"

"I don't care what others think, I love you, I'm willing to do anything with you."

"It's not about them this time, it's me." At that point, Hinata understood what he meant. He wasn't ready and he meant it seriously. She felt guilty for doing what she did last night even though she had no memory of it, she must've hurt him quite badly in the emotional department.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun," she cried into his chest while hugging him. The dark warrior sighed softly and embraced her back wrapping his arms around her waist. "Did I really scare you last night?"

"You did, Hina-chan. I'm sorry for yelling at you..."

"No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have drank that sake! I shouldn't have did that to begin with, it hurts me so much when I hurt you. I am really sorry,"

"It's okay, Hinata-chan, it's okay." He rubbed her back in a relaxing motion, she moaned a bit in relief and tugged him close to her, she loved his touch and forgiveness for her Naruto would never hold a grudge towards anyone. "Hey, Hinata-chan,"

"What is it?" she asked breathing softly to his cheek.

"Did you really mean it when you said you are ready for that?" The girl nodded with a assuring smile.

"I hope you'll give me an opportunity to do it one day," She then embraced him in a more firm way but soothing nonetheless. "I want it to be only with you." Naruto nodded and kissed her forehead tenderly but she shifted her head to claim his lips. A smile reached his lips when she did that, her delinquency was truly impressive. As he kissed her deeper, she didn't hesitate to return one with more passion.

_**(A vicinity near the town that early afternoon)**_

"Shouldn't we look for Tsunade-chan today, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata sitting under a tree while watching her boyfriend battle with aseveral Kage Bunshins. Naruto then kneed one in the gut. With his palm fully gathered of energy, he launched it at the clone's face using a Death Pact. The clone grunted in pain before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Two other replications charged at the real Death Knight with their blades in a striking position. Naruto grinned darkly as he withdrew his weapon swiftly and defended. As the two clones attempted to gain the advantage, Naruto twisted slightly to loosen himself in that lock and made a deadly slice. One of the clones blocked successfully as the other came from behind releasing a Chain Lightning.

'_This isn't good!'_ thought Naruto as he leaped high to the air avoiding it. As he dodged the first attack, the other on the ground stood in a stance that Naruto was familiar of. He cursed himself mentally as he sensed the chakra that was being generated.

"I got you," said the clone as he released an unknowing jutsu to Hinata. "Aerial Shackle!" Naruto's eyes narrowed as the chakra lined net captured him completely. Naruto yelled in pain as the burning chakra made in contact with his skin. Hinata gasped at the scene in front of her eyes while studying that technique carefully. The net was glowing orange, it was a beam coming from the runeblade and opens up into a burning web that captures anything and damaging the victim gradually. It was then when the clone ejected high to the sky and started to spin in a forward manner taking the captured Naruto with it. Hinata knew the clone was trying to gain much thrust.

"Aerial Shackle Throw!" shouted the replication as he violently slammed the Death Knight to the ground creating a major crater on the soil. Hinata nearly screamed when she heard her boyfriend yelled in pain due to the crash. She didn't expect Naruto to take such a heavy and critical hit. As the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Hinata rushed herself to the crater. She clasped her hands to her mouth when she saw her Naruto tried to get back up in pain. However, his body was too weak to summon enough strength to even stand. He panted heavily before falling back down on his back. The Hyuga girl knew she had no choice but to take him out of this mess he created.

_**(Moments Later) **_

"Hold still, you bastard," she said clearly not very delighted while tying a bandage on his left arm. "This isn't going to hurt a bit!" As she formed a knot, she immediately used considerable force to tighten it making the dark warrior wince in much pain.

"Not so hard, Hinata-chan" whispered Naruto holding his new bandaged arm not sounding he was in pain. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"I do everything on purpose," she retorted looking away cutely.

"You know I was hurt, you didn't need to do that."

"You should've been more careful training," she replied closing the first-aid kit that was in Naruto's backpack. She then silently slipped it back into his pack"What if you got killed back there?"

"Hey, I'll live." Naruto answered with a visible grin.

"Somehow, right?" Her words were direct today, he made a quick note on that. "How could you have been so careless just now? You are really losing your touch, Naruto-kun." The Death Knight glanced at her slightly with a brow raised. It wasn't long when he soon smirked.

"It's just my replications are getting stronger, there's no point in training with anything weak you know."

"Still, you can't take things so easily, they are never what they seems. You really would've gotten hurt back there," She then held his hand with her own. "What if I wasn't there to help you, what would you do?"

"Hey, Kyubi-chan won't let me die that easily. I'll heal in no time."

"Don't rely on your blood so much okay? You worry me if you're hurt."

"I know, I know." He then kissed her on the cheek kindly. "Thanks for being here, Hinata-chan."

"As a free nurse?" she teased happily.

"No, as a person who loves me." She then kissed him on the cheek as well.

"That reminds me, what kind of jutsu was that?" Hinata asked excitedly as she removed her lips from him. "You know the one that your Kage Bunshin trapped you with. It seemed really cool!"

"You mean the Aerial Shackle?" Naruto reminded silently.

"Yeah, that's it! What does it do?" At that point, Naruto blinked a several times at her sudden willpower but seeing her cute face, he couldn't help but to give in.

"The main purpose of course is to capture specific targets," explained Naruto. "It uses chakra to create a burning net or web in a line and seize them. The net would hurt them gradually and the damage is significant. Since it hurts the victim, the attack would render them powerless unless the prey is strong to break through it. This attack could only catch one person at a time."

"That's powerful, it's so versatile," Then she smiled brightly. "Can you teach it to me?"

"You want to learn it? Well, it's only the two of us out here, I suppose it's the perfect time to do so."

"Is it hard to learn?" asked the Hyuga girl tilting her head a little.

"It will take some time to know it but I know you'll get it soon." It was then when Naruto led Hinata to the opened area in front of them and began their training. As usual, the Death Knight taught her how to utilize her chakra for this attack and showed her when to use it in a situation. The girl listened attentively and followed every step given to her. She wanted to make him proud, she wanted to become stronger for her Naruto.

_**(Later in the early evening)**_

"Hello," called Naruto silently as he walked to the bridge where Tsunade and Shizune were doing some sightseeing. Naruto smiled when he figured they weren't going to meet at a bar this time. "It's good to see the both of you." He glanced at Tsunade who paid no attention to his presence, her eyes were lying elsewhere. Naruto narrowed his eyes silently and looked at Shizune who wasbending downslightly to be at his level.

"Naruto-kun, how are you right now?" greeted Shizune brushing part of his hair aside. "You seem to be quite tired."

"Yeah, I am tired. I had a tough time training..."

"Since when did my little brother had a hard time training?" teased the black hair attendant.

"I get hurt enough times," admitted the demon hunter as he twisted his arm a bit to stretch. "I'll be okay."

"Really? Hey, where's Hinata-san? I didn't think you would be here alone."

"Hinata-chan? Don't worry about that, she's still training right now. I came out to this area to town to get some food for her."

"Training? Were you training with her also?"

"I was earlier until one of us had to get dinner for both. I lost this time in the game of rock, paper, scissors," Shizune shivered when she remembered the last time she played that game. "You win some and you lose some, that's the events of life I suppose."

"If Hinata-san is training, let me guess, you are teaching her one of your techniques, right?"

"You are always so sharp aren't you," asked Naruto rather slowly and low. "Sister."

"So what are you teaching her then?" asked Shizune.

"Aerial Shackle."

"Are you sure it's really beneficial to you to teach her that?" Shizune questioned with much worry. Naruto noticed her tone and watched her confusedly.

"I fail to understand what you're getting at."

"You and I both know Hinata-san is in love with you" Shizune explained tried to use the most correct words. "If you don't mind my bluntness, I think she's really madly in love with you."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out," said Naruto with an insignificant smile.

"Don't you worry that she may use that technique on you when she wants you close?"

"Hinata-chan?"

"If I know other women well, I know that she never wants you to be not by her side at any time. She always wants you to be around and it pains her when she doesn't sense your presence. What if she wants to do..."

"I know Hina-chan's personality. I know she wouldn't misuse it, it's not like her. She seems to be really determined to learn it, I never seen her so willing, other than to kiss me or whatnot..."

"That's my point, Naruto. She just wants to kiss you, you say? Are you sure?"

"Hinata-chan would never abuse it, she knows better." When Shizune gave him a doubtful look, Naruto simply shook it off pretending that he never saw it.

"When did you learn to have a girlfriend?"

"Learn?"

"I never saw you with any girl before. You know you really hurt Rin's heart when you kindly rejected her love to you? Rin loves you too you know."

"I can't help it when I only see her as a younger sister. There's no point in pretending to be something or somebody that you're not meant to be."

"I'm just glad that Rin took it optimistically..."

"Yeah."

"You seem to be very cold today."

"Has oba-chan began to consider the offer that the village has offered her? The 5th Hokage is necessary, she really is the only person that could do this."

"I think she's still battling with herself to decide to do what's right... I'm sorry that she can't give you a direct response like how you wanted her to."

"It's not your fault," assured the Death Knight. "I'm just beginning to question Tsunade's mind."

"Question? Are you saying that you think her loyalty belongs elsewhere?"

"Your sharpness never cease to amaze me," Naruto said with a grin. "If she's thinking so much a simple answer for such a long time, it's a little hard for my suspicion not to rise when she couldn't make up on such a simple decision."

"You think that deciding to become a Kage is actually a simple decision to make, Naruto?" Shizune asked with anger. "What if the task was given to you to take charge?"

"I will accept it."

"Easy for you to say."

"I say it's a lot easier than to pick the offer Konoha gave you than the offer that the snake sannin made." Tsunade and Shizune's eyes widened. The Death Knight's smirk grew wider and darker as an immediate response. "You think that you could hide a thing from my eyes? You are a fool to believe that you're good enough to hide your emotions from me. Don't take me for an idiot."

"So you knew from the start," said Tsunade finally. "I don't know if I should consider myself unlucky that the envoy that was sent had this much potential."

"I'm not a Hidden-nin for nothing," said Naruto calmly. "I can't believe that you're actually thinking about what Orochimaru offered you! I can't picture my big sister would even consider something this absurd!"

"Absurd? What do you know about absurd?"

"I clearly know what is ridiculous if you jeopardize people's lives because of a selfish decision!" snapped the demon hunter in rage. "There are many things that we can't do just because we want to, if you help Orochimaru heal his arms, you are basically making the Third's sacrifice to be in vain! You are an assistance to the Konoha massacre if he does attack again, you will be just as guilty as him."

"I get to see Nawaki and Dan again! I'm willing to do anything to be with them!"

"Without thinking of the dangerous results, you are now just talking crap! I don't care if you do want to be the next Hokage or not for it is not in my part to interlude, but there is no possible way I will allow you to aid Orochimaru and his plan to invade Konoha. I never cared about Konoha from the start, I still hate it today. However, if you hurt those I care about in there, I will make sure you won't see daylight again."

"You dare to threaten a sannin?" questioned Tsunade seething her words in a deadly tone. Naruto smirked.

"I don't dare," Naruto declared devilishly. "I do it without hesitation." The sannin and her attendant took a step back slightly when they saw his teal eyes in a cold glare. "Like I said before, you don't have to be the 5th but aiding that bastard in his operation isn't something you should be too proud of doing. Not only that, I will promise that my blade will have your blood on it. Make the correct decision when the time comes, I want to hear the correct choice. Otherwise... I will end up destroying you. We will meet again." The Death Knight then turned around and continued walking without saying a single word.

Tsunade had enough of his arrogance, at that moment she couldn't take it any longer and charged right at him with a punch filled with killing intent. Shizune wanted to halt her but she was too late when Tsunade's fist made contact with the back of Naruto's skull sending him forward crashing to the dirt.

"You better know the right words before you talk to me, little boy!" snarled the sannin dangerously. The Death Knight got back up from the ground holding his head in an unaffected matter. When he raised his head to meet Tsunade's eyes, his teal eyes were flashing radiantly with much hostility.

"Resorting to violence are we now, oba-chan?" asked Naruto in a direly calm and cold way. He sounded so collected that it was frightening. A dark smirk soon gradually formed on his lips. "You do know that two can play it this game," It was then he unsheathed his blade and pointed it at the sennin. "You will regret approaching me."

"Naruto-kun, stop this!" ordered Shizune sharply but the boy paid no attention to her. It was then when the sannin leaped high to the air and made a downward strike. The dark warrior made a simple retreat step to avoid the attack completely, however, when Tsunade stomped the ground, she created a piercing wave to trap the Death Knight's retreat. Noticing this attack, Naruto then Blinked and appeared in a considerable distance away from his opponent. He narrowed his eyes and focussed with caution.

'_Tsunade's massive strength didn't change one bit...' _thought Naruto as his eyes started to read the chakra levels on the blond woman. _'I can't get too close to her, her brutality alone could take me down. I have to combat in an assailant's method.' _

The demon hunter than took a stride forward to achieve more agility in a dash, with his blade held high, he unleashed a forceful vertical slash downward aimed to the head. The sannin quickly reacted and managed to avoid it by shifting her body slightly. At the corner of her eye, she could tell her opponent was frustrated at his flaw. She then took a step to get into position and then raised her leg to perform a kick, the Death Knight quickly held his weapon in a defensive guard without a second thought to block. As her foot made contact, Naruto grimaced at the force that was applied, he knew he nearly fell backwards because of it. Tsunade took this to her advantage and decide to punch his face when his focus was elsewhere.

However, right before her fist reached him, his body suddenly removed itself from existence making her hit nothing but air. Her eyes narrowed since she knew the Phase Shift well. The next second, Naruto was already in a lowered position and elevated his leg in a heavy kick to her chin sending her slightly upward. Shizune gasped when she saw the boy seizing this perfect opportunity to discharge his next onslaught. The Death Knight soon gave a series of kicks that continued to project the sennin higher and higher to the air, Shizune could tell Tsunade wasn't able to block every single one of them. When he reached a high enough altitude, he boosted himself into a higher position than her and punched her down again. Using a slight twist to gain more speed, Naruto then elbowed hard in the stomach, Tsunade flinched in much pain. However, she soon vomited blood when the Death Knight used his leg to give an additional blow to the ribs. Once the sennin crashed to the ground, the demon hunter prepared to execute the final burst of his attack.

"Take this!" he shouted angrily as he readied his heel to crush his opponent. His eyes widened in shock when he felt his leg being held by somebody ending it immediately. He looked down and saw Tsunade flashing a dangerous glare while gripping his leg tightly preparing to counter attack. _'How did she do this?'_

Tsunade then forcefully yanked him down causing him to make contact with the ground with his entire body. Naruto grunted with irritation but her attacks didn't end there. She soon lifted him high holding on to his left leg and then slammed him to the earth head first. The Death Knight then cried in much pain. But once again, the sennin wanted him to suffer more. She then lifted him by the collar and made a sprint with him acting as the human shield. With a high speed charge, the sennin smashed the demon hunter hard on the tree causing him to throw up much blood. Her strength made the attack much more lethal than it seemed. The sennin then held him from behind in a locking hold. However, she was attempting to crush his bones and suffocating him at the same time. Noticing her intentions, Naruto had no choice but to snap out of it and attack despite how badly hurt he was.

The Death Knight then heavily elbowed the sennin right in the gut attempting to break free. Tsunade gasped at the pain being sent to her body but she refused to release him. Naruto then tried harder to get his way.

"Let. Go. Of. ME!" gasped the demon hunter as he rushed his elbow again in the same spot. When he received the message that she wouldn't loosen her hold, he continued this process consecutively but with more intensity every time. Tsunade continued to spat out blood from her mouth as each force was plowed to her stomach, it wasn't long before her hold loosened to a state that he could break free.

Seeing this chance, Naruto quickly summoned enough strength to fling away her arms, she gasped when her hold no longer constricted him. The Death Knight then executed a knee blow to her gut, he then immediately used a swift turn and kicked her ribs with a heavy spin kick. As her guard was down, he punched her left cheek making her fall to the ground pitifully. It was then when prepared to end her life with his blade ready to guillotine her head.

"Fateless fool!" shouted Naruto with his eyes filled with lust for death. As he attacked, he winced in rage as his blade sliced through a slug that was summoned to protect Tsunade. His face soon grew to a devilish grin as he projected the blade deeper into the summoned unit, the women's eyes shot wide open in much startle. The slug twitched in agony as the weapon made in deeper into its flesh, it was then when Naruto lifted his runeblade violently slicing the slug in half. Shizune's eyes widened in absolute fear as blood splattered in every direction, what frightened her even more was the boy's eyes, they showed no remorse or any other feeling. He licked the blood that was on his face and tasted it with much enjoyment. As the summoned unit fell dead, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You killed my," Tsunade mumbled stuttering quite badly.

"You like to summon?" Naruto asked while breathing a bit heavily. Tsunade and Shizune didn't know if he was going insane or he was worn out. "You like to play with heavy artillery?" He then raised his blade charging with much demonic chakra. "I'll destroy you and everyone in it!" His weapon flashed brightly with energy and prepared to strike the ground creating a 'who knows what' attack. Both ladies knew this was too devastating to be any regular jutsu, Shizune then immediately without thinking held him in an embrace.

"Naruto-kun, stop it!" Shizune ordered as he held him tight. Naruto looked at her with a dark look, if Shizune was his opponent, he would've ended her life for pulling that stunt.

"Release me, Shizune-chan," Naruto declared telling her to let go this instant. "My enemy isn't you, if you don't wish to ruthlessly waste your life, don't make yourself in that category."

"Why are you fighting your own allies?"

"You call people who want to associate themselves with a traitor an ally? Don't make me laugh!"

"If you kill Tsunade-sama, how would Konoha have the 5th Hokage?"

"It's better for me to just end her life now! Weeping like a sissy all the time, this won't change shit! A person is dead, they will remain dead, so just get over it! They won't want to return to see their home Konoha burned to the ground and ruled by the Sound will they? So don't even think of something as stupid as to help that bastard Orochimaru!" He then released himself from the hug. "Like I said, you make the wrong choice, I'll make sure you won't live see another daybreak again." The Death Knight then walked across the bridge to town without saying another word. When the women no longer felt his presence, Tsunade broke down and cried out loud. Shizune kneeled next to her and tried to be the best of help to comfort her master.

_**(Later that evening around a few hours later)**_

Naruto returned to his designated inn during that evening in a tired like state. As he entered the key card to his door, he felt the temperature of the food to make sure if it was at least in a decent warmth.

'_It's a bit cold,'_ thought Naruto frowning a bit._ 'I'm sure Hinata wouldn't mind too much. Wait a sec, I bought sushi. Of course it would be cold." _He then opened the door and entered silently.

"Hinata-chan, are you here?" Naruto called out as he put the food in the kitchen.

"I'm here Naruto-kun," said another voice that seemed to be in the distance. The Death Knight sighed knowing that she was back, he would be quite worried himself if she was still out there.

"I brought dinner back just like you said," said Naruto with a grin.

"What did you buy?" she asked this time her voice was closer.

"Sushi. You like it?"

"I thought you would've bought ramen," teased the Hyuga girl who was at the door looking at him amusedly. Naruto smiled at her clothing, she was wearing a night robe. At least she wasn't seducing him this time around.

"No, I like it, I don't love it."

"Don't love it?" she asked surprised as she felt his forehead. Naruto looked at her and smiled. "I thought that Naruto-kun always loved ramen."

"Hinata-chan, I don't have a fever."

"Then what am I supposed to assume?"

"You know I was very poor back then, ramen was the only thing I could afford. Despite how much I wanted to at least try something differentâ₠I didn't have the money to buy anything else"

"I'm sorry to hear that, and I was teasing you back there"

"It's okay," Naruto patted her shoulder a bit as he carried the food outside to the table. Hinata narrowed her eyes at his silent behaviour, she knew something was up.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing much, I just had a talk with oba-chan before I brought dinner,"

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing much," said Naruto again while picking a sushi with his chopsticks. "I make my point straight to her to make the correct decision, I even told her what I will do if she doesn't."

"What did you tell her then?"

"I will kill her if she helps Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?!" shouted Hinata shocked. "How did this happen? Why is he involved in this mission? What did he say to Tsunade-chan to make her refuse the 5th Hokage offer? Is he the reason why Tsunade-chan didn't accept the request right away?"

"I don't know why oba-chan is even struggling with this" Naruto lowered his head irritated to a certain extent. "If she does help Orochimaru, I will be forced to kill her without question"

"You don't want her to die do you"

"I don't want her to make foolish mistakes either," stated Naruto looking at his girlfriend with slight guilt. When he saw her lavender eyes, they showed nothing but concern. "I don't know what to do! I don't want her to be hurt but at the same time I can't jeopardize those who are in Konoha! Neji, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Lee, Rin-chan, Gaara-san and many others will be ruthlessly destroyed and Konoha will be burned to the ground if that happens! If this decision is critical, mistakes aren't something we could have enough of!"

"If you don't know what to do, what can the rest of us do to persuade her?"

"Persuading someone can't use force, but in this circumstance a bit more direct words must be used to get through her thick skull."

"What kind of offer did Orochimaru use?"

"He used the fact that he would reborn her loved ones from the past as a trade. It's only understandable that Tsunade would consider it. Damn it, humans are too soft for their own good"

"What if Orochimaru revived your father? Would you feel a thing?"

"My father? I have no intention to see him. He's better off dead."

"Don't you feel a thing for your loved ones if they do return? What if I died?"

"That's different, you're not the same as my father. How do you expect me to feel a thing to a person I've never met in my life? That's totally absurd, Hinata-chan!" Naruto argued.

"He's your father, why wouldn't you show any sort of remorse?"

"Because he's a human and I am a half demon! He's Konoha's greatest Paladin, I am that village's most feared Death Knight," Hinata was loss of words. "You want me to be blunt, Hinata-chan? I'll tell you, I hate him."

"You don't hate him, Naruto-kun," said the Hyuga girl kindly.

"Don't try to put words in my mouth," countered Naruto now indeed not cheerful. "I hate him for what he did to me, giving me such a pitiful life, he was the one that was completely responsible for this destiny! Father is nothing but one of the targets I have in life that I want to kill. He's dead, if he comes back to life I will make sure that he goes back to the grave that he rightfully deserves. Those who make my life miserable deserve the penalty of death, whether it's a stranger or family. If it's family, I won't shed a single tear for they aren't worthy to have any mercy."

"Naruto-kun,"

"Tsunade won't hurt our loved ones as long as this corrupted body is able to draw air," Naruto continued as he stood up. "I'm full already, if you need me I'll be in the room." As Naruto removed himself from the living room and made his way to the bedroom, the Hyuga girl then took the remaining food to the fridge and followed him.

"Naruto-kun," she called as she entered. Naruto was currently kneeling with a grimace on his face, Hinata then as if it was a womanly instinct, she bent down to embraced him. The Death Knight's eyes opened when he felt her presence, he soon held her hand and gripped on it gently.

"Hinata-chan, thank you."

"If you have anything that is bothering you, you can talk to me," she said as she kissed his neck in a peck. "I don't want you to store things inside yourself, I don't have the ability to read your thoughts as clearly as you do, it pains me to see you like this."

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, it's just this situation has really been much more complex than I first imagined. I don't know what I can do."

"I'll always be on your side helping you," she assured as she pulled him a little closer to deepen the embrace. "I know we'll find a way." The demon hunter nodded with a sincere smile and embraced the girl back. Hinata smiled when he returned the hug, she was grateful that she helped him at least a bit.

"What would I do if you weren't here?" Naruto asked her with grin. The Hyuga heiress then looked at him smiling. "I guess I would really be in a bundle, ne?"

"I'm glad to be here with you." It was then they kissed each other and enjoyed each other's presence. Not long after, they shared another long and passionate kiss.

_**(Many days later after the encounter of Orochimaru)**_

"Damn it," cursed Naruto as he suddenly sat up from his futon one morning. It was clear that he was sleeping before. Hinata heard his cursing and glanced up to him with sleepy eyes. The Hyuga girl reached out and held his hand softly with a smile.

"You okay, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as she watched him with sincere care. "You seem to be very worried, what's wrong?"

"I'll don't sense Tsunade's presence nearby. Damn, has she decided the deal with that bastard after all?"

"What should we do?"

"You know what, we're going to look for Shizune-chan. I'll fix breakfast, you get dressed okay?" Hinata nodded and the duo acted as quickly as their bodies took them. In less than 30 minutes later, the delinquent duo dashed out of the inn and ran as quickly as they could to the place Shizune was in.

_**(Moments later at Tsunade's inn)**_

With Hinata's Byakugan, the Death Knight and the Hyuga girl both jumped to the second floor balcony of the room Tsunade was in. When the duo saw into the room, they found Shizune knocked out on the ground. Unsheathing his weapon, Naruto released a small lightning beam at the locks of the slide door to open it. As the small explosion was created, Hinata quickly opened the door and went by Shizune's side.

"Oh great," cursed Naruto looking around at the surroundings. "What the hell happened here? Hinata-chan, is she okay?"

"I think she just fainted from pain, it's nothing that serious."

"That's good to hear." The attendant then twitched a bit, her eyes told the teens she was waking up. "Shizune-chan, are you okay?" The woman then jerked up immediately, that action nearly hit Hinata in the face.

"What time is it? Which day of the week is it?" asked Shizune in a panic.

"It's about slightly after eight in the morning," answered Hinata.

"It's Thursday." Naruto added without much emotion.

"Where's Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune desperately wanting to find out.

"That's what I want to ask you," stated the Death Knight lowly. "If I know her, she must've went out to find Orochimaru"

"Why would she do that? I thought she would have thought about it more carefully"

"That makes the two of us," Naruto said dully and irritated. "Shizune-chan, why were you lying on the ground just now? Did Tsunade knock you out so you wouldn't interfere with her choice?" The attendant nodded slightly. "Damn it, I should've killed her when I had the chance."

"Don't start talking about killing, Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"I'm sure Tsunade-sama had a good reason," Shizune tried her best to defend her master but the Death Knight gave a sharp glare silencing her directly.

"What should we do? We can't just stay here." The Hyuga girl said tugging the boy.

"Stop stating the obvious" stated the demon hunter narrowing his eyes at the heiress.

"Then we have get going."

"If we look for her now, we should still be able to catch up with her." suggested Shizune.

"All three of us have to leave now," said Hinata. "What are you waiting for?" Naruto turned his head away from her with a grimace, the Hyuga girl wondered what could be bothering him. "Naruto-kun?"

"No," said Naruto finally with a hint of guilt in his voice. "Not all of us will be going."

"What are you talki- " In a quick pace, Naruto then hit her at the back of her neck causing her to faint. She then fell into his arms in an unconscious state. He rested her on the bed and kissed her forehead gently before turning to Shizune.

"Shizune-chan," The demon hunter declared with remorse. Shizune could tell he didn't want to hurt the young girl. "Let's go find her." With a nod, the two remaining shinobis then sprinted out of the inn leaving the Hyuga heiress behind to commence the pursuit.

**AN: Is this another cliffhanger? Maybe, or is it that I am getting more evil as I go along? I don't know and I don't intend to be. Now, as you all can tell, the real action between the sennins is about to begin. What would Tsunade's choice be? I have no idea yet, but it will be one worthy to watch. Some people have either complained about Hinata coming along and some have mentioned that Hinata would get caught between the entire fight. I have made it easier for myself to get her out of it for now, it would be very interesting to when she does return to her senses. Now, about the other characters, I will get them involved after this dilemma is over. Believe me, the others are very important in this story. Thank you all who supported me until now whether in reality or on this site, your thoughts and suggestions really made my day! I hoped all of you like my angst, romance and action filled chapter, I think I satisfied a majority of people this time around. Those who were looking for humour, maybe I'll write one when this story gets to a warmer atmosphere, which isn't anytime soon. If you would be kind enough to review, you would really make me happy! Yes, school is shit. The only I can do to escape is Anime. Gundam Seed is TOO good for me, I can't stop watching it! Later for now! (This site is really pissing me off, I can't type the three dots! If I do, it will turn out something like this ... This is crap!)**


	4. Chaotic Confusion

_**DOWNFALL OF THE LIGHT 2**_

_Chapter 4: Chaotic Confusion_

Disclaimer: This is shit man, they are forcing us to write this when we have plenty enough shit to do. Like I said for like over 20 chapters, 22 to be precise, I don't own Naruto or Warcraft3 in any possible way. If I did, I wouldn't be making fan fiction. I would be creating them in a way I like them to be. NaruHina forever! Now, to ease the pain from vicious reality, I hope this fiction would do the job.

Legend:

"...": Speech

': Inner Thoughts _(In Italics)_

'...': Mind Conversations (No Italics)

(...): Most likely Author's Notes

Scenario Change is the bolded italic brackets.

**AN: Alright people, I think it's a good time to reveal the next part of the deepening saga of Downfall of the Light. I still want to apologize for not being able to update this chapter any sooner than I could have. Grade 12 is really pissing me off. Not only that I have enough loads of homework, which I usually finish half of it in school, my parents always complain that I don't have enough work to do and frequently use any methods of excuse to get me off of whatever I am doing. As long as it's related to academics, they would have no objections to. I am like... "Get a life, damn it!" It's like they can't shit after they eat and having nothing better to do than to bother me. Enough of my personal ranting, I want to show my gratitude to those who actually reviewed. To those who supported me outside of fanfiction, you have no idea how much your encouragement meant to me. I will still continue to write despite my current position in reality since I really believe this is worth my time. Now, I think I should make a short Jutsu Description List to update on any techniques you may not understand. Here goes nothing!**

_**1. Cast Down no Jutsu**_

Description: A one deadly shot suppressing fire attack that the user generates a poweful essence of chakra in their hands and releases it in a storm of needles and piercing objects while throwing.

Users: Katase Tenten

Chakra Usage: Medium

Cooldown Rate: Fast

Targets: Anything.

Target Range: Long

Damage: Very High

I made this attack, so I am the rightful owner!

Introduced in Chapter 18 of the first book.

_**2. Revenants Rise**_

Description: Naruto's own deadly summon to summon vampuric warriors with unknown capabilities beyond expected.

Users: Uzumaki Naruto

Chakra Usage: High

Cooldown Rate: N/A, it depends on how many warriors he could summon

Targets: None

Summoning Range: Short

Damage: Unknown

Originate from the art of summonings in the original manga and anime. The characters are my own creation!

Introduced in Chapter 18 of my first volume.

_**3. Aerial Shackle**_

Description: A beam of chakra that traps its targets in a net or web manner. It keeps the victims immobile and deals considerable damage in a quick pace. This lasts 90 seconds or until the target is killed.

Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata

Chakra Usage: Low

Cooldown Rate: Long

Targets: Anything living.

Target Range: Long

Damage: Very high if the target is trapped for a long time

Originated from the Human unit DragonHawk Rider.

**Additional AN: Just start reading already, I need a long break... thanks again for reading! **

_**(Meanwhile in Konoha)**_

"Something is amiss..." whispered Gaara to himself as he stood on a watch tower post guarding the West Gate of Konoha. "Even in a peaceful place like this... I could still sense such a disturbing aura." He had been staying in Konoha for nearly 2 weeks now after the invasion, he was deeply grateful that Hyuga Hiashi and Jiraiya both acknowledged him as a trustworthy human other than a monster. He smiled weakly since he was never much of a boy who preferred to express his feelings. But in his heart, he thanked Naruto for advising him how to take things more brightly in his own hands. The young demon hunter was right, there were kind people in the existence after all. As he took a quick sip of his morning coffee quietly, a loud voice disrupted all his thought in a flash.

"Gaara-chan!" called an energetic girl running to him. The Sand genin quickly sweatdropped at that remark. "C'mon, don't just watch the forests all day, you can talk to me when you are free." She smiled brightly at him as if it was the most natural thing to do in front of the Sand boy, Gaara in a farfetched way grinned back.

"How many times do I have to tell you... don't call me Gaara-chan..." The red head didn't sound mad at all, just awkward.

"Don't you like me calling you that?" she asked innocently.

"It just sounds weird... Gaara-san is fine, okay?"

"I like calling you Gaara-chan and I am sticking with it whether you like it or not."

"Fine, Rin-san." Gaara replied in exasperation.

"Call me Rin-chan, I like that better."

"But it sounds so strange for me to call someone with a chan as a suffix... it's just not me."

"You're just like ni-san," commented Rin holding his hand with her own. "You have to loosen up a bit. I like to see Gaara-chan smile a bit more."

"That's a pretty demanding requirement..."

"No it's not!" she pouted adorably as she wanted to embrace him to soften his outer shell. Gaara frowned a bit knowing what she was trying to do, he wasn't feeling any anger towards the girl, in fact he wanted to hug her too but doing so would be too bizarre so to speak. As he slightly pulled the girl closer to himself, Rin blushed slightly at his sudden action.

"Smiling is really not my thing..." he whispered in a silent voice. "I think I should just grin more."

"I want you smiling, can't you do it for me?"

"Let's take it one step at a time, okay?" The female archer nodded and hugged him. The Sand genin was in a mind paralysis, in terms of this kind of human affection he was just as clueless and Naruto. However, he did admit he did feel important during that moment. "Rin..."

"What is it?"

"Do you think Naruto is alright?"

"What do you mean? Ni-san would never do anything reckless to make anyone worried."

"You really have a lot of faith in him don't you?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed as if she was most correct. "He's the first person that I loved... even though he doesn't love me like I loved him, he never forgotten me and never allowed anyone or anything to hurt his loved ones. Gaara-chan, believe in him."

"Thanks, I will." Gaara then wrapped his arms around the girl's waist making the embrace warmer. He then placed his eyes onto the forests again, this time with a more worried expression. _'I really hope you have succeeded in your mission, Naruto. It has been around 10 days and the aura I sense is getting darker and colder everyday. Please come back soon... in one piece.' (_AN: Rin isn't cheating on anyone. For those who thought I would have Rin and Haku together, well, you're wrong. Like her relationship with Naruto, Rin and Haku are also very close friends who trust each other deeply.)

_**(At the exact moment with Naruto and Shizune)**_

Naruto kissed his now fainted girlfriend on the forehead with a slight guilty grimace, Shizune knew that he didn't want to do what he did. She knew he had no choice since it was for Hinata's safety. Even though the expression he made before didn't look like it, Shizune knew he wished that there was another solution to choose from. As the Death Knight caressed the Hyuga girl's soft cheek and covered her with a blanket, he turned to the attendant with a weak smile.

"Shizune-chan," said Naruto with a faint grin on his face. "We should get going." With a nod, the remaining shinobis dashed out of the inn and commenced their pursuit. Naruto didn't like this one bit, he was quite worried that he had to fulfil the promise he made earlier, to kill Tsunade if she did decide to help that snake. Despite how much he didn't want to, he was a man to his words. Seeing that troubled expression on the demon hunter's face, Shizune decided to end the dreary dead silence.

"Naruto-kun," called Shizune as she jumped high to the trees along with the demon hunter.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Are you sure you wanted to leave Hinata-san behind like that?"

"Is there another choice for me?"

"I think you shouldn't have knocked her out, she would be really upset when she wakes up."

"Hey, I did whatever it was best for her, don't start lecturing me now."

"You seriously think hitting her in such a delinquent way is the best for her?"

"As long as she's safe," Naruto justified quickly. "She's not at the level that's required to battle against that Orochimaru. I can't let her go."

"I know he's a sennin but we need all the help we could get."

"Hinata-chan just can't go. I don't want to see her killed."

"Why don't you just talk to her then?"

"You think Hinata-chan is going to listen? She shouldn't even be here and yet she followed me to these rural regions. I know this was the only way." He then landed on a branch and made a long stride forward.

"Will she be okay?"

"I know Hinata-chan could defend herself when she's awake."

"I certainly do hope so." With that conversation ended, the duo continued their way to the castle ruins since that was the designated meeting place Tsunade agreed to a week ago. Naruto soon quickened his pace hoping to reach the destination sooner, each second counted.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

At this exact moment, Tsunade generated a powerful essence of chakra in a ball form. Orochimaru's face widened in satisfaction as he stretched out his hands wanting to accept that power. The slug sennin remained emotionless but Orochimaru didn't notice this, he was too drawn by the hopeful result that was going to happen in a matter of seconds. Just before his hands made contact with the chakra, a kunai came down from above suddenly. Both sennins made a stride backward to evade and flashed a stare at the direction of where that weapon came from.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed when she saw Kabuto from above jumping to a spot behind Orochimaru with a fierce look. The snake sennin's eyes soon narrowed in much displeasure.

"What is the meaning of this? Betraying me at the last second," Orochimaru then opened his eyes with outrage. "Tsunade!"

"So you figured it out," replied the blond woman with a snarl. "You really know how to look for people as your men don't you?"

"Don't change the subject," growled the snake sennin. "I demand that you answer my question."

"I refuse to help you, isn't that obvious?"

"Don't you want to see the two you love again?"

"If you do revive them and they figured out how they are reborn, the risk that I chose, they would never forgive me for doing such a thing. They loved Konoha, their dream was to become the Hokage but despite their deaths, they wouldn't want their home to be burned to the ground because of a selfish and heartless decision made by their loved one."

"You were always so soft, Tsunade. That alone would cost you everything."

"Even though I may not have Dan or Nawaki, I have Naruto beside me all the time. That's all the encouragement and support I will ever need."

"You mean that little Death Knight?" questioned the snake sennin darkly. "I can't believe that you have no memory of the traitorous knights that commenced massacres day after day in the past. You despised them when you were a kid. What amazes me that you now attach yourself with one."

"Don't insult him like that, you bastard! You have no right to do so!"

"So you won't help me?"

"Do you deserve it, vermin?" countered Tsunade in a snarl.

"Is that your final answer?" asked Orochimaru.

"I will never help you!" shouted Tsunade. "Naruto was right, there is no point in weeping over those who have died. It may be depressing but it doesn't mean it's the end of the world! Their deaths meant I should live a stronger life for everyone but instead I have been acting like a complete loser this entire time. There is no possible way I would allow you to endanger Konoha."

"You've made your final mistake, little lady." Tsunade then took off her jacket and prepared to engage in combat. When she made a small but extremely quick charge to elbow the snake sennin, her attack was blocked by the man behind him. Tsuande's eyes widened at this, Kabuto was definitely strong.

"Your battle is with me," declared the traitorous Sound-nin. "You'll have the right to fight Orochimaru-sama after you're able to beat me."

"So I have another pest to deal with, I'll make sure you suffer."

"I want to see you try, woman."

_**(Time passed, this was a considerable amount of time later)**_

"I don't like this shit at all..." said Naruto to Shizune as he observed his surroundings carefully.

"Looks like a huge battle happened here," Shizune replied as she looked at the ruins. It seemed even more damaged than the last time she was here. "I'm sure they were here before."

"That should be obvious..." mumbled the Death Knight as he slowly took his steps around the vicinity. He then glanced up to the sky with his eyes focussing to the clouds.

"Is something wrong?" She could tell something was amiss. There was a not so welcoming effect nearby. Shizune just couldn't grasp this accurately.

"This place is too quiet... it seems like as if it's perfect for an ambush..."

"Ambush?" asked Shizune. "This doesn't seem like a good place for that to happen. We are in a pretty clear field."

"This is Orochimaru we're talking about," reminded Naruto in a low voice as if he was on stealth. "We have to prepare ourselves for the worst." Suddenly his eyes widened in agitation as he felt movement in the ground. He indeed readied himself for the dangers ahead, Shizune didn't hesitate to do the same. As if on cue, the ground then violently roared both audibly and physically, the duo barely managed to keep their balance. At the next second, tremendously large snakes unburrowed themselves revealing to the two shinobis on ground. Their enormous size made them tower over the humans. Naruto glared angrily at the obstacles he was about to encounter in serious combat, he clearly knew who had set this trap for them.

"Damn..." cursed Shizune. "I hate serpents..."

"These must be Orochimaru's dirty work," said Naruto slowly as he eyed the leader snake with caution. "Looks like he set this trap up so we wouldn't be able to follow his trail that easily."

"Orochimaru-sama has ordered to not let any one of you escape, he said we could kill..." said the commanding serpent partially hissing. "And we shall."

"You sound very confident, vile snake," stated Naruto solemnly with a smirk.

"I am indeed, human," replied the summoned serpent. "We hadn't had a decent meal in weeks..."

"To hell with you," whispered the Death Knight as he dashed angrily at the summoned beasts with his blade in an attacking position. As Naruto performed a slash on one of the snakes, the serpent swiftly shifted his tail to maneuver away from the pursuit.

'_He's fast!'_ thought Shizune as she began to devise a good fighting procedure against them.

"What the heck just happened?" asked the demon hunter as he vaulted backward as he generated chakra into his weapon. The Death Knight still couldn't believe that he missed his attack, what on earth was going on here?

"You think you could just get us like that?" taunted one of slithering reptile with a grin. However, it seemed like it was hungry for a prey. "We aren't Orochimaru-sama's elite summonings for nothing!"

"I like this disadvantage," countered Naruto smirking not being intimidated. "Bring it on." Once that phrase was heard, the vicious serpents dived down and attacked on sight. It didn't matter if the attack was uncoordinated or reckless, it didn't matter in the end. As long as it got the job done it was good enough. Naruto then jumped up high into the air to unleash his attack.

"Death Coil Legion!" he shouted as he called forth a storm of Death Coils to the snakes. The demon hunter smirked as he witnessed his assault was going to hit the targets completely. It wasn't too late after when the serpents opened their mouths and swallowed his attack completely disintegrating it. _'Shit...'_

"This isn't going to work!" shouted Shizune. "We can't deal with these things like this!"

"It's better than to just avoid them and let them intimidate us!" Naruto returned his words harshly. He pointed his blade and fired the Chain and Forked Lightning beams at the incoming enemies. As the beams made a forceful ignition as it made contact with the reptiles, Naruto's eyes cringed in anger as the snakes came out of the smoke nearly unharmed. Forming hand seals, the boy attempted to try again but this time he had sworn it would be to some use.

"Shadow Strike!" shouted Naruto as deadly chakra blades formed in between his fingers like shirukens but in a much larger size. When he unleashed them with perfect missile like aim, the beam daggers struck the snakes' skins but the poison effect didn't seem to be working.

'_Their scales are either too soft or too hard...'_ cursed Naruto as he made a back flip to evade a deadly bite. _'Either way... my attacks couldn't even penetrate to their flesh...' _

"It's useless boy!" shouted a snake as he swung its tail heavily at the dark warrior. Naruto made a defensive guard hoping to reduce the collision force. Even though it did, he groaned in slight pain due to the severe impact given. Shizune couldn't do a thing to help him, she was having much difficulty trying to escape all the attacks that were given to her.

"Damn it!' cursed Naruto loudly as a tail struck him heavily in the face. The strength of the attack forcefully sent him backwards sliding on the rough dirt. Grunting in pain, Naruto knew he had to keep going regardless of the final result. As the massive snake dived down to attack once again, the demon hunter narrowed his eyes and leaped back while mustering chakra for another attack.

"Shizune-chan," ordered Naruto as he released another Death Coil as a minor suppressing counter. "Get out of here! I'll deal with these freaks!" Shizune didn't like his words one bit.

"Are you crazy?" she questioned his logic with outrage. "You'll be killed if you fought these serpents alone! Despite how much you like to fight alone, you'll need my help!"

"Your attacks don't do a damn thing against them," justified Naruto while he Blinked 20 meters from an attacking snake. "Find Tsunade quickly, I'll catch up with you later!"

"But, I won't leave you..."

"I said get going!" he commanded in a yell as he defended against an iron tail type of attack with his weapon. "Tsunade needs your help more than I need you! If you stay here, you will be killed for certain! Advance without me!"

"Naruto..."

"Move it, damn it! Come on, get the hell out of here right now!" The demon hunter then made a long stride to evade the next incoming tail strikes. "Shit!" He grunted in annoyance when he noticed he barely dodged them, this was a very complex handicap. Not only he was outnumbered, his size compared to the snakes weren't promising at all. Shizune grimaced and obeyed what Naruto ordered. Her eyes soon began to allow tears to flow out, guilt was the only emotion in her heart. The dark warrior smiled when the attendant is no longer in sight nor her presence felt. At this point, this was the perfect time to fight at his maximum.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" he declared as he made the required set of hand seals in seconds. Instantly 12 Narutos were created ready to take them out. In a coordinated fashion, all of them executed a high jump to the sky and used the same hand seal. _'This had to do!'_

"Cripple!" shouted the original Naruto as he commanded the rest of his Kage Bunshins to execute the same attack. As the crippling chakra flared on the raging snakes, tortured hisses were heard due to the pain. However though, the speed of the counter told the demon hunter the attack was once again a failure. As one of the slithering enemies made a powerful collision towards one of the Bunshins destroying it at once, Naruto focussed much of his chakra for his next deadly assault.

"Meteor Fall!" all of them shouted as the sky soon formed a glowing indigo aurora. Within the next second, chakra generated meteors were summoned from above and fell ferociously downward to the menacing serpents. The entire vicinity was in effect of the Meteor Fall, in a certain area was raining non stop with radiating chakra flares. The serpents gasped in rage as the attacks continued to strike them constantly without giving ease. Naruto smirked as he knew his enemies were helpless to counter. With the Meteor Rain still in effect with 10 times the effectiveness, the demon hunter then gathered energy within his blade and unleashed every projectile attack he possessed to increase the damage. Screams of torment could be heard as he continued his onslaught with much rage.

_**(When the effects of the Meteor Fall subsided)**_

The Kage Bunshins disappeared when the attack was over, only the original Naruto remained standing. Even so, he was panting heavily due exhaustion of his chakra usage. His Unholy Sight sensed much of the energies within that area where the serpents were struck have diminished. That was fortunate news indeed. However, he could tell that some did manage to survive that vicious attack. The Death Knight knew even he might not have lived if he was trapped between 10 Meteor Falls. He had no time to wonder about himself, he needed to know what the situation was now.

"Acid Syndrome!" shouted a terrorizing voice from the smoke ahead of him. Suddenly a powerful spray of acid could be seen firing from within, Naruto flinched in anger as he used his body to make an angle to elude from the attack. However, as the attack past him, the right hand side of his cloak was burned off completely. The Death Knight's eyes shot wide open in stun sensing the amount of deadly chakra that was put into that offensive, if he got hit directly he might've been killed. Naruto quickly held his right arm securely to make sure if any of his flesh was affected in any way. Fortunately for him, his movement was quick enough to save himself but what worried him was that how many serpents managed to survive. At once, one reptile emerged from the smokes and towered him from above. Naruto recognized that was the chieftain amongst them.

'_Damn it...' _Naruto said in his head in irritation. _'That thing doesn't seem to be wounded in any way... it's strong... too strong...'_

"So, you're the only one left?" asked Naruto knowingly with his grip tightening onto his weapon.

"How dare you kill all my subbordinates, little human?" questioned the commanding reptile harshly. His voice really made the demon hunter's blood boil.

"They deserved death, it'll take a lot more than a snake to stop me."

"You'll regret speaking like that to me, boy!"

"If you have a problem with it, why don't you come and make me stop?"

"I like that idea..." Within a split second, the snake dived down at Naruto preparing to end his life. Naruto smirked in much amusement, this day just couldn't get any better. As the snake made a crashing type of attack on the demon, the dark shinobi once again leaped high into the air and prepared himself for a turn for the worst possible outcome.

"Never say die!" shouted Naruto as he dived down with his blade in a striking position. With a loud calamitous battle cry, the tail of the snake and the runeblade Nightshadow collided with another causing a tremendous force of chakra impact. Both snickered darkly as they readied themselves for their next offensive.

_**(Currently on a training ground in the outskirts of Konoha)**_

Battle sounds could be heard if anyone entered this forest at a time such as this. Despite that fact, the people causing this would care less knowing this was a secret training spot, no one in the right mind would venture through these grounds. As the raging combat continued, the fighters could sense each passing second was intensifying this fight directly or indirectly. The area currently had deep craters, massive numbers of kunais and shirukens were stuck on barks and small stumps completely broken off forcefully.

"Take this, Cast Down no jutsu!" shouted a female weapon master known as Katase Tenten from the sky. With that technique declared, she unleashed all the generated chakra within her hands and tossed it down in a legion of piercing blades. Her sparring opponent, Hyuga Neji, smirked as he too gathering chakra using his palm to commence a counter.

"Divination Kaiten!" shouted the Hyuga genius as he began to whirl violently forming an impenetrable shield to deflect all her incoming blades. Tenten grimaced after Neji spun multiple times making her attack utterly useless. As Neji began to slow down, she quickly used one hand to reach for his pouch taking out shirukens and tossed them right back at his opponent.

Using quick reflexes, Tenten in a fast pace used her kunai to reflect the approaching weapons. As she landed gracefully on her feet, she took out another kunai now holding one each in her hand and went straight at him with taijutsu.

"Konoha Senpuu!" shouted Lee coming sneakily from the side aiding Tenten. Cursing under his breath, Neji had no choice but to avoid the attack first while defending with own kick. When the weapon specialist found out she was being ignored, her eyes glinted along with a grin.

"You have no time not to pay attention!" she shouted as she rushed a kunai aiming for his body. With a hand pushing her palm away, Neji knew he had this spar starting at a bad coordination. Tenten then made a small leap kick to knock the Hyuga's arm away while Lee delivered a fist aiming straight for the face. Using a bit of thrust, Neji then skillfully dodged the fist while grabbed her leg with the another. Lee cursed silently as he soon lowered himself performing a trip.

"Dang!" said Neji angrily as he released Tenten since he lost his balance. As he fell on the ground awkwardly, his girlfriend pinned him down further immediately with a kunai at his throat. At that point, the Hyuga genius knew he was defeated. It was surprising that he lost this quickly, even he himself couldn't believe it. Tenten and Lee looked at each other with a worried look as they helped the long hair boy get back up on his feet. They walked over to a large tree where their belongings were and decided to take a short break.

"What's the matter with you today, Neji?" asked Lee as he took out a bun from his pack and swallowed part of it with a bite. He then offered one each to Tenten and Neji after wiping his sweat with a towel.

"Yeah," commented the only girl on the team as she took the bread and bit it. To Tenten, the most irritating part of training had to be the start of the break. She hated how her body continued to radiate constantly when what she wanted was to cool down. She turned to Neji as she too cleaned any sweat on her developing body. "It's like you're losing your concentration or whatnot. You're not taking us seriously enough you know."

"Sure I am," justified Neji but Tenten's look showed him she wasn't persuaded.

"I know you, Neji-kun."

"We fought you before," said Lee seriously. "You usually could take us both down without that much difficulty. Today... you were like out of the place."

"Maybe you two are getting better. More practice means taking more steps to achieve perfection right?" He attempted to smile but even he knew he faked it. It was so poorly made it didn't fool anyone.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Tenten as she held the Hyuga boy's hand with her own gently. She then glanced into his eyes with her own understanding ones, it wasn't long before Neji's face finally showed a bit of remorse. "Is it about Hinata-chan?"

"Yeah... Hiashi-sama has been really worried about her. She just disappeared after the funeral... none of us knew where she went. She's my closest cousin... I do worry for her a lot."

"I want to help you so I went to look for Sakura-san if she knew anything." said Lee.

"Did you get anything from her?" asked Tenten.

"She said she didn't know but I could've sworn that Sasuke-kun and Sakura-san left with Hinata-san after the funeral was over."

"You think she's hiding something?" questioned Neji getting a bit suspicious.

"I wouldn't assume that yet but at the same time I somewhat agree with you."

"How so? Is there something that's worthy to be not trustworthy." Tenten asked clearly interested.

"I met Sakura-san in the hospital."

"Hospital? Why would she be in the hospital? Is she hurt?"

"Apparently it was Sasuke-kun who was hurt."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" asked Neji quite surprised. "I wondered what happened. We were dispatched out of the hospital on the same day, why would he have to go back?"

"I don't know but Sakura-san refused to say anything about it."

"That is quite strange..."

"Konoha sure had been chaotic these days hasn't it?" asked Tenten looking up to the sky.

"It sure has." Neji stated as he pulled her closer. Tenten blushed at his boldness, Hinata's skills must've been rubbing on him. "I just wish Hinata-sama is safe wherever she is."

"Have you noticed that we haven't see Naruto-kun either?" asked Lee suddenly.

"You're right, where has that guy been these days?"

"You think Hinata-chan is with him?" asked Tenten.

"I don't know... I wish both of them are okay nonetheless." Neji effortlessly grabbed his water bottle and took a long sip. "Hey, we rested for long enough, we should get back to training."

"Sure thing." His two teammates stated in unison as they prepared themselves for another long combat session. Neji grinned at their determination these days, he personally was curious at what was driving them so much to get stronger. He clearly knew Lee wasn't doing this for any silly rivalry, his intentions were most genuine for the sake of Konoha. As for Tenten, his grin turned into a smile just thinking about her. Tenten wanted to do everything for him. Likewise, he would do anything to keep her safe. They had to be stronger for another, the three would grow stronger for the sake for another and for the place they call their home. Seeing Neji smile, Lee and Tenten nodded before disappeared in a flash readying themselves for the task ahead.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

'_Why did he do that to me?' _asked Hinata in an unconscious state in her mind. _'I don't understand why he suddenly became so cold... I don't know why he hit me?'_ Her mind was in pure confusion, she had so many questions she wanted an answer to. If her body was working properly right now, she would be searching for her beloved Naruto. However, she was unconscious but her mind seemed pretty active. Mysteriously, a figure gradually appeared in her mind. The heiress could've sworn she was crazy but when the mystery teenage like girl smiled at her warmly, she couldn't help but to smile back weakly.

'Who... who are you?' asked the lavender eye girl timidly. She often did that when she was around strangers. In reality, who wouldn't close up a bit if they met someone they never saw in their lives before, it was a natural reaction. For Hinata though, her shyness was very noticeable.

'I'm not someone that you should be fearing, Mistress Hyuga Hinata,' replied the orange hair girl somewhat older than Hinata. The Hyuga girl paid close attention to the speaker's appearance, she could tell that the mystery girl was gorgeous. What puzzled her was that how did she know her name when they have never met before?

'Miss...' said Hinata politely. 'Why are you in my head?'

'My apprentice told me to look after you while he's gone, he wanted me to make sure you'll be okay.'

'Apprentice?' asked the heiress raising her brow a little. 'Who's your apprentice?'

'You should know who he is,' said the older girl amused. 'He does love you after all.'

'Naruto-kun?' Hinata was now very surprised. 'If he's your apprentice... you must be his master... the master he has been talking about! You're Kyubi...'

'That's right, I'm Kyubi.' At this stage, the Hyuga girl didn't know if she should feel honoured to meet with such a character or fear it. When Kyubi saw the timid girl looking very confused, she couldn't help but laugh. 'You don't need to be afraid of me just because I am a demon,' said the demon master with a smile. 'Naruto isn't afraid, he was the only person that acknowledged me as someone.'

'I know Naruto-kun is really kind," said Hinata honestly. 'He always put people ahead of himself other than worry about himself.'

'Despite that cold attitude...' Kyubi stated with a sigh. 'Deep inside he's a very considerate and lonely boy... he values his friends more than anything in the world even though he doesn't show it openly at times.'

'I know...'

'You're really special, you know that?'

'Huh?' asked the Hyuga girl a bit startled. 'What do you mean?'

'You have no idea how much I envy you,'

'You don't have to envy me,' said the Byakugan user trying to protest. 'There's nothing that you should be envying about me, I have nothing that...'

'Yes, you do,' Kyubi stated firmly. 'Like, Naruto... I am also very lonely inside... the boy was the only person that put away all differences aside and accepted me as who I am, not my appearance or my reputation. Like many people... I fell in love with my apprentice...'

'You love Naruto-kun too?'

'I loved him ever since he was 7. He was like my dearest little brother... now, he's really someone I admire from afar.'

'If you love him, please take care of him for me when you can,' said Hinata with a sincere smile. The demon master simply giggled. 'Is something funny?'

'No, Hinata,' replied Kyubi apologetically. 'It's just that I don't know if I could at times. He's really reckless at times.' This time Hinata laughed out loud softly.

'I know what you mean...' Suddenly, a sense of realization struck the Hyuga girl. 'Kyubi-san... how do you know who I am... and furthermore, how many girls love Naruto-kun?' The female demon simply smiled at her questions, she knew the young Hyuga heiress would ask that sooner or later.

'I am a presence that lives inside Naruto's mind, I see what he sees. I feel what he feels no matter if it is delight or despair. The only thing that I don't feel is what he physically touches in real life. I know what he knows and I have known you for a long time already. Naruto always thinks about you when you're around or not around. Do you have any idea how much he loves you? You're the only person he'll ever love in this lifetime, nothing could ever change that.'

'Is that why you envy me?' asked Hinata with slight guilt. 'Is it because Naruto-kun loves me and not you?'

'I used to be at times but as long as my apprentice is happy, I am happy for him. Even though he doesn't love me like he loves you, I'm glad that he never forgets me and takes care of me whenever I am down. He's really a guy that any girl would love.'

'I thought the master was suppose to look after the apprentice,' teased Hinata with a giggle.

'Yeah, at times I really don't know who is suppose to take care of who,' admitted Kyubi with a giggle. 'It does prove that Naruto is really caring and amazing.'

'You got that right.' Hinata stated proudly. Yes, she was always proud of her boyfriend no matter what the circumstance. 'How about my other question?'

'You are an impatient one,' said the demon master with a grin. 'You know that Rin-chan, Sakura, you, and I all love him and want to claim him to be ours. However, Naruto managed to choose you without hurting our feelings. It was somewhat painful at first but he never forgotten any of us, that eased our pain so much that you wouldn't imagine.'

'Why is Naruto-kun so considerate all the time?' asked Hinata completely touched by the words she heard this very moment, a smile didn't cease to leave her face.

'He values his loved ones more than anything.'

'If he loves me... why did he hit me to make me faint?'

'You have to think a bit deeper to get the answer. It's not like he's a cold hearted bastard... well, he is at a lot of times but you have to realize the true intentions behind it. He's too worried that you'll get hurt later on, that's why he couldn't let you go. He knew from the start that he wouldn't be able to persuade you with words so he took the most extreme choice.'

'He made sure I wouldn't be able to go... why though? Am I not good enough for him?' asked Hinata with a bit of anger but not towards the demon. 'I've been training really hard to get stronger, how could he just hit me like that?'

'You're still not strong enough to take down Orochimaru,' reminded the demon master. 'If you fought Jiraiya-sama right now, do you think you would stand as a decent challenge?' Sadly enough, Hinata shook her head slowly with her head low. 'That snake Orochimaru will kill you if you went with Naruto, the last thing he wants is to see you hurt.'

'If he didn't knock me out... I think I would've followed him even though he told me not to. Wait a minute, you said that you could see what Naruto-kun could see, right?' Kyubi was taken quite aback at that sudden question but she nodded anyway. 'If you can, can you show me what Naruto-kun is witnessing right now? Can you do me that favour, I will be very grateful if you help me.'

'Very well then.' Kyubi replied with a smile. She then began to concentrate with her eyes closed. In a matter of seconds, a clear vision appeared in front of the Hyuga girl. When Hinata noticed the surroundings, she gasped at what she was witnessing.

_**(Currently with Naruto) **_

"Toxic Spray!" exclaimed the chieftain serpent as he fired another corrosive attack of poison. With his guard slightly down, Naruto unfortunately took the hit completely with his left arm. A scream of pure agony came from the Death Knight's mouth, he then gritted his teeth and made a tilting position to defend against the attack using his blade to intercept. With enough thrust, he gathered enough strength to slice the beam in half splitting it in two different directions. As the toxic made contact to the ground, Naruto's eyes widened with much fear as the dirt and rocks began to melt. No, melting wouldn't even describe the display that was in his vision, it was more like disintegrating.

"You are an impressive one," stated the leader serpent with a grin. Naruto sensed his voice contained both mockery and sincerity. "I can't believe you lasted this long."

"This game isn't over until it's over," spat the demon hunter flashing a glare. "Don't think you have the complete advantage just yet, fateless coward."

"I think I am having quite the upper hand right now, little human."

"What are you saying?"

"Why don't you just take a close look at you left arm?" The Death Knight nearly forgot that he just intercepted an attack completely, as he glanced over to his injured arm, he quickly winced in pain due to the searing agony that was beginning to take effect. His sleeve was gone and his arm was corroded badly. Even his healing wasn't quick enough to recover this deadly effect, he once again flinched with torment as he tried to move his arm.

"Your attack might be strong..." said Naruto is a dark tone. "But, it's not good enough." He then used his unharmed hand and generated chakra into it and placed onto his left arm. "Rejuvenation." The leader reptile's eyes opened a bit wider noticing that technique. In less than 3 seconds, it could tell his opponent's arm was already healed to a considerable state, no longer corroded critically. The dark warrior smirked evilly as he flashed a slight stare to the snake, he was enjoying this battle, he could nearly taste the snake's blood flowing down his face.

"Shall we continue?" asked the serpent in an interested voice. Naruto nodded slightly and held his blade in a concentrating fashion with his eyes closed. As soon as he slowly reopened his teal eyes, another grin came across his face.

"Unholy Aura!" shouted Naruto as he engaged his fatal passive ability. A veil of pure black energies started to surround him as if it was consuming him wholly. What amazed the chieftain serpent was the wounds on his body began to regenerate quickly. The most visible injury he had must've been his arm. The aura seemed to be a secure safeguard yet demonic. Not knowing what deadly effects the aura contained, the serpent decided to pursuit wisely. "Now, let us continue." Immediately, the Death Knight quickly dashed towards his opponent in an extremely high agility. The snake's eyes expanded instantly sensing the dramatic increase in movement. Naruto then Blinked to the side of the snake and gave a heavy slash to the body.

"It's useless boy!" declared the serpent as he wielded his tail to intercept the attack. Naruto smirked as if he was prepared for this. As soon as the tail nearly made contact, he gently used his left hand to touch it. In less than one second, he boosted upward by putting force into his left arm. The snake nearly gasped at his sudden change in agility as if he could predict its attack rate and style. Naruto then landed on the back of the snake and instantly charged with his blade with Death Pact energies aiming straight for the head. Noticing the demon boy's plan, the snake quickly slithered recklessly attempting to disrupt Naruto's balance. Unfortunately for the boy, as soon as his sprint slowed down, the reptile didn't show reluctance to seize this perfect chance.

"Shit!" cursed Naruto as he was about to fall off. His eyes were shocked at the next event.

"Shit is right," replied the snake darkly while raising his tail. "Iron Tail!" With a forceful strike, the Death Knight screamed in much pain as he was sent crashing to the ground heavily creating a deep crater. Another grunt of again escaped his lips as the snake continued to slam his massive tail onto Naruto's body. Blood was vomited out brutally as each strike made contact, it wasn't long before the demon hunter's eyes flared abruptly.

Without warning, Naruto Blinked out of the crater and fired a Forked Lightning attack as he stood his ground. The serpent may have gasped in pain but it knew it got Naruto into a state that it wanted, a wasted state. Once that attack was unleashed, Naruto fell on one knee and panted heavily most likely due to the amount of pain internally. With such force given to him, he could tell that the symptoms of internal injuries was something that would happen. He just hoped it was minor. As he attempted to glare at the snake not showing any kind of inferiority, his body reacted otherwise and continued to show tiredness.

'_Damn it...' _thought the Death Knight as he took in a deep breath roughly. _'I don't know how much longer I could last like this...' _

"You don't have time to be thinking, little human!" yelled the summoned unit as it opened its mouth with a sphere of chakra in it. Naruto's eyes flinched in hostility, he prepared himself for the worst. "Sting Missile Explosion!"

'_Damn it!'_ cursed Naruto attempted to jolt immediately as the pin like missiles came down in a rain. As he projected himself backwards, he witnessed the powerful explosions the pins made as it made connection to the soil. He glanced up at the snake now serving itself as a stable turret, he cursed knowing seemed practically impossible to get past this attack. Even though this seemed more of a suppressing attack that required at least someone to aid, that chieftain was able to stand his ground alone. That serpent was tough, the Unholy Sight never made any sort of trickery to Naruto. He soon cried in pain as the pins struck him in the chest and violently exploded. As the severe ignition send Naruto soaring across the open fields, his back soon collided to the stone walls making a deep hole trapping him in. With that vicious blow onto the body, the Death Knight gasped weakly as his mouth spat out more blood.

"I'll send you home in a box, little boy!" snarled the snake as it adjusted itself to a death bite. The Death Knight grimaced with pain before flashing his teal eyes beamingly. The snake paid not attention whatsoever and continued with its pursuit in a dangerous manner.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" declared the Death Knight audibly while forming the accurate hand seals. In a warp, a dozen Naruto's appeared out of the deep hole preparing to strike by using another jutsu.

"Mirror Image!" shouted every single demon hunter loudly. (AN: The reason Naruto decided to use the Mirror Image instead of creating 60 clones out of Kage Bunshin was that he didn't have the strength to do so at the moment. The Kage Bunshin is a very 'expensive' technique to execute.) In another display of removing himself out of existence, 5 more Narutos appeared flashing a dangerous glare to the serpent. The snake's eyes widened at the number of opponents it suddenly had. 60 was a much more dangerous amount than 1, that was for certain. During the confused state, Naruto took this opportunity completely. With an advance wave signal, he commanded his clones to commence the next torturing offensive.

"Kill the bastards!" ordered the demon hunter as he himself dashed along with his replications. In a matter of seconds, all the replications have circled the massive serpent leaving no room to escape. Knowing the Mirror Images couldn't use any jutsus, the Kage Bunshins then first creating suppressing fire attacks such as Forked Lightning. As the electrified chakra rays shocked its target, the snake wheezed in much agony. When distracted, the Mirror Images used any kind of taijutsu to attack the serpent fiercely. The chieftain struggled hard since it couldn't attack all the Narutos at once. As he tried to spit out poison attacks, a projectile attack would strike its face ceasing the assault completely.

"I'll get you, you son of a bitch!" shouted the serpent as his head was hit by a Death Coil. As it recoiled due to the pain, the real Naruto Blinked high to the sky with his runeblade surrounded with devastating dark energies. As soon as the snake noticed the real demon boy, Naruto already fully prepared this deadly assault. "You won't beat me, little boy!"

"Death Pact Dive!" cried Naruto as he gained much gravitational force to dive downwards. Night shadow at the moment had a similar effect like the Chidori but the effect was to drain every speck of energy from the target making the enemy have no strength to even defend. Sensing the amount of killing intent put into that single attack, the serpent was given no choice but to intercept with its own attack.

"Toxic Syndrome!" shouted the snake as a wide decaying beam was fired from his mouth. Without a second thought, Naruto continued his high pressured dive to countered the incoming attack. Once the blade and the toxic beams collided, the force from the blade pierced the poison in two making separate not harming Naruto in any way. With eyes completely jolted wide in fear, the snake's vision only had the Death Knight pointing his blade ready to commence an execution.

Once the blade made touch to the serpent's head, the summoned beast cried in most agony as Naruto forcefully drilled the head right down to the digestive system and came out from somewhere in the stomach. As Naruto ripped the snake's body to free himself out of it in a quick pace, he glance at his opponent's direction and smirked. Blood was coming out of the openings he created a matter of seconds ago, he himself was soaked in it. With an airy wheeze of exhaustion, the elite summoning fell dead to the ground completely defenseless. After sensing no source of life within that body, the Death Knight deactivated both his aura and sight and collapsed onto the floor in much depletion in both chakra and stamina.

He panted with much difficulty. It didn't take a genius to know the deadly side effects of that technique. Not only that the Death Pact was something that required a considerable of chakra to perform, the initial added effect he used in that dive completely relied on his own stamina and body limits. Even if it may not have been as devastating as the Secondary Lotus, it wasn't something that he could just be used whenever he wanted to. The risks were just a tad to high to execute it recklessly. If his muscle pain wasn't enough, his wasted body really didn't cooperate in the most useful coordination. He coughed heavily to begin with but the condition seemed worse as he vomited again.

"Damn it..." he cursed as he reached into the pouch on his back to take out a pack of soldier pills. As he took one and consumed it completely, he finally felt there was life within his corrupted body. As he stretched a bit, he grinned knowing he had enough strength to continue. Forming a fist with his hand, he quickly sheathed his blade and followed the way Shizune left not too long ago. Even with his chakra restored to a stable amount, he was somewhat limping due to injuries. As he activated his Unholy Aura once again, he hoped to this would help the injuries would be fully healed when the next fierce combat begins.

_**(Back with Hinata)**_

Hinata's face turned away from the display Kyubi gave her, she knew when she had seen enough suffering for one day, especially if the person was the one she deeply loved. Tears gently dripped off her face, she didn't know when she began crying. It didn't matter now, her heart only desired one thing and that was to help her Naruto.

'I have to help him,' said Hinata hurriedly. 'I can't let him continue like this!'

'Naruto wouldn't want you to get involved in such a complicated battle,' explained Kyubi. 'Just stay here and he can fight on Orochimaru without worries.'

'But Naruto-kun will die if he keeps going!'

'And so will you if you try to aid him! Just listen to me and stay here, my apprentice would kill himself if anything happened to you.'

'And so will I if I just sit back and watch him die when I clearly have enough power to make a difference! I need to wake up... I need to get back up to help Naruto-kun.'

'Do you insist of waking up and help him?'

'Yes.'

'You have been awake for quite a long time already, Hinata.' The Hyuga girl blinked with much confusion, what was the demon master talking about? 'You have been within a complex genjutsu of mine, I had to make sure that you didn't wake up too early.'

'I was awake the entire time?' The Hyuga heiress asked in disbelief. 'Why didn't you...'

'Naruto just wanted you to be safe, and so do I. Just be careful when you're out there, okay?' Just when Hinata wanted to protest, the vastness empty space began to disappear with the demon fox. As the pitch black atmosphere was diminishing, her eyes could see the inn room that Shizune was in. However, this time she was completely alone.

Hinata quickly grasped back at reality and looked absolutely bewildered. As she held her head with much puzzlement, she couldn't believe the events that were repeating in her mind. She witnessed the entire epic combat of Naruto against that summoned serpent. How Shizune left the battle to aid Tsunade, how she just met Naruto's demon master. Hinata had to agree that this demon didn't seem as horrible as how some of the villagers have mentioned it before when she walked in the streets before. Kyubi was kind and sincere, she just didn't understand how the civilians could think in that manner. She quickly shook those side thoughts away and focussed on the real issue.

"Naruto-kun is hurt..." she whispered silently to herself. "Shizune-chan is also battling right now... I have to go now, I can't let Orochimaru kill anymore people that I care about." Hinata no longer had time to rest like that. She immediately jumped off the bed and ran out from the room using the balcony. At the moment she reached outside, she immediately Blinked high to the rooftops and continued her chase with a high agility sprint towards the castle's direction.

_**(With Tsunade and Shizune)**_

Tsunade grunted painfully cursing at the same time. As she panted deeply with tiredness, she couldn't believe that she was on the ground completely defenseless. Events passed through her mind similar to an hyper-space warp. One moment she had the upper hand with skill in strength and movement, the next thing she realized his eyes were covered with a strange blood like colour. Kabuto's agility and attack rate increased dramatically like a wolf hunting down its prey. The events passed by like the winds after that, she was brutally beaten to the ground with severe blows in every possible spot. Shizune joined in mid way but it proved useless. Horror spread across her face when Tsunade saw her attendant being pummeled as if she was nothing. Her tortured screams still rung in Tsunade's head, she clutched her eyes shut not wanting to remember.

"Tsunade," called Orochimaru snarling sinisterly. "Haven't you realized that you don't stand a chance against me?" The female growled angrily trying to snarl back but her body was in too bad shape to even respond.

"So is this all you've got?" asked Kabuto in a hoarse voice as if he had transformed from a human to a devil's gift. "You're not giving this old blooded body enough excitement." With much amusement, he sent a kick into the sennin's side causing her to vomit blood. Orochcimaru grinned widely with much delight to see Tsunade suffer, he made sure he gave her the message no one dared to betray him. However, he had to concur that the old blood Kabuto was certainly a frightening figure. Even the snake sennin didn't want to get himself in any deep trouble with Kabuto in this semi-demonic form, it would definitely be a hassle. As Kabuto took out his preferred crooked blade and walked closer, Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"So this would end everything would it?" asked the blond woman weakly.

"Ending your pathetic life would definitely be enjoyable... I want more though... I haven't had enough yet!" Tsunade's eyes closed slowly accepting the fate of death. Seeing the sennin completely surrendering herself, Kabuto of course didn't discard such a perfect opportunity, he made sure he would remember her death deeply.

"Stop it!" shouted a deadly voice suddenly from above. Kabuto with his now bloody red eyes glanced up and smirked a very dangerous grin.

"Naruto," he whispered to himself not audible at all. "I was wondering where you were. Let's see how strong you have become." With a loud battle cry and runeblade in hand, Naruto forcefully slashed with much rage. How dare Kabuto beat Tsunade and his big sister like that as if they were lower than dirt. He'll pay for his actions, Naruto sworn that would happen. The Death Knight's eyes shot wide open when he figured out he had missed his target, at the corner of his eye he saw Kabuto already managed to evade it easily. With another attempt, he wielded it Nightshadow violently to the right aiming for the traitor's hip spot. Once again in a rapid maneuver, the blade made no success in making contact. After doing these vicious efforts for a numerous of times with each try increasing the attack rate, he still failed to hit him.

"Damn it, he's incredibly fast!" cursed Naruto out loud.

"You shouldn't be letting your guard down!" shouted Kabuto evilly. The Death Knight's ears perked immediately hearing that voice. It didn't even sound like Kabuto at all, in fact it was demonic to be accurate. A kick was launched aiming for Naruto's face but having the passive Evasion, the demon hunter's body accordingly evaded the kick. However at the same moment a fist socked him hard in the chest. Naruto gasped airily in much agony as he skid hard on the ground rolling until his back crashed into a rock. Whimpering in pain, Naruto stood back up holding his wounded chest in an exhausted attitude. Kabuto smirked darkly, it was so alike that it rivaled Naruto's. The demon hunter exhaled with nearly insignificant difficulty but in reality he could tell the pill's effect didn't restore him that much to be able to battle such a powerful opponent. Taking more pills would recover the chakra he desired but dangerous to the body if too much was consumed.

'_Damn...'_ cursed Naruto as he formed a fist. _'I don't know what the hell is with that bastard with those red eyes but I know his strength increased drastically than when it wasn't...' _

"Hey," called the demon boy not being intimidated. "What happened to you?" He asked with much curiosity and entertainingly. "You look different."

"Nothing much," replied Kabuto casually but still had that confident smirk. "I just awakened my old blood and beat your two friends." The Death Knight didn't find that amusing at all. "What took you so long, Naruto? I was beginning to wonder if you would actually show up, did the elite serpents give you a hard time? I seriously believed they took care of you back there."

"I took my time to destroy them, none survived." Kabuto showed no signs of being shocked which Naruto obviously expected.

"Is that so? Well, I will have a great time finishing you off. Orochimaru-sama would be most pleased to see you dead."

"I would like to see you try, fateless coward."

"Gladly."

"Kabuto," called the snake sennin cautiously. "Destroy him at your own discretion." Naruto snickered at those words, that snake should be worrying about himself after he was done with this traitorous coward.

"I won't disappoint you, Orochimaru-sama."

'_I don't have enough strength to last that long if I fought him now...' _thought Naruto hopelessly with much grimace. He might've fooled Kabuto using words but when it came to the actual deal, he knew he would be finished for certain. _'What can I possibly do right now?' _In a deep meditating state, Naruto searched his mind for the correct decision, this one choice would decide the fate. In less a second, Naruto opened his eyes with a deadly glint in his teal eyes. _'I will use the Metamorphosis to defeat him!' _

**AN: Sorry to leave this in another cliffhanger... man I am going to get a hell lot of rants for this. Hey, at least this wasn't like the chapter 2 ending so you all should be thankful. I couldn't put the entire fight scene in here since it just wasn't possible for me to write that much and I know people would get tired from reading. If I did complete this within this chapter, I think I would have 15K in here at minimum. This chapter did take me quite a while but I am glad that it is done! Thank you all who are supporting me in any possible way, your efforts are very much grateful and appreciated. Like mentioned before, school is still getting in my way and it will until Christmas arrives. Let me emphasize a bit more clearly, updates for this fic will still be about a week's worth of waiting. The best I could do is do it within 5 days, that is as good as it would go that's unless you people are actually satisfied with cheap 4K chapters that only takes me 3 days to accomplish. Look at reality, a guy like me who makes an average of 9.4K chapters can't possibly write only 4K all of a sudden. The thing would LACK detail! Enough of my infernal silliness, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of mine, I'll try to finish the next chapter soon.**

Please kindly give me a suggestion. Please choose **_ONE_** of the following if you do decide to review:

1. When this mission is accomplished and after few more events, I make a time warp thing to skip a few years and they all grow up into mature teens and the story will continue from there. The story will still be very long even if this time shift occurs.

2. Just leave everyone at this age until this volume is over which is not anytime soon.

**More AN: Those are my final notes to you all out there, I wish that your school life is better than mine in every possible way because I hate it. Now, thank you all again for spending your time reading my story, your attention was very much wanted. I do hope to complete my next chapter soon. Later!**


	5. Arise of Darkness

_**DOWNFALL OF THE LIGHT 2**_

_Chapter 5: Arise of Darkness_

Disclaimer: This thing is really starting to bug me. For over 2 months with 23 uploads, I have been saying the same damn thing. I don't own Naruto, I don't own Warcraft3! The only thing I actually own within this story is the chaotic new storyline and Rin. I own nothing else!

Legend:

"Shoot those bastards!": Speech

'_Damn it!'_: Thoughts (In Italics)

'Take him out!': Mind Conversations (not in Italics)

(...): Author's Notes

The words in bolded italic brackets means Scenario Change

**AN: I will apologize for this later update, I do have my reasons for this action. Besides school this week, I had a university fair in my city and all people who are planning to go to college or university are strongly advised to go on the 24th to the 26th. I, being one of those people, of course went there since this thing is much more important than my fan fiction. Even so, I won't simply give up on it... I just have to make delays. I will apologize for any kind of inconvenience but the harsh truth call reality really does make people's lives a complete living hell. Have I been saying that every single chapter these days? I don't know... in fact I don't want to know. Now, for those who have been waiting patiently for this chapter to be uploaded, I want to thank you for your persistence and your constant loyalty. Your reviews and most kindly words really do aid me in spiritual ways. To those who reviewed, you have my respect as readers, to those who didn't, I hope to see your words in the coming future and hopefully you have liked my work in the past.**

_**Those who reviewed, I want to thank you for giving your opinions**: Kaarafear, Dragon Noir, clicke, HinatasBiggestFanBoy, Daniel of Lorien, Gelionlegends, joekool, place-your-name-here, Daveboo 1378, Dragon Man 180, Hikaru of Arrow, Night Owl 123, blazer6, AkiaBinZaid, RNPH, sephynarutocloud, Firedude 328, ESKRH (This name is way too long!), nArUtOhInAtA fOrEvEr, stoictimer, mystikd109, LoveinItStrong, greyfox885, jasx 316, Crutches, Alexires, One Azn Dragon, S-Wanderer999, The Shinobi, Enigma, foxylittlechibi, a person (Can't you at least make up a name other than making it so vague?), Kimaro, Cynical Chaos, Father Malvado, Love Amnie, RuByMoOn 17, TriAce-Gaara, sigh, Qazicle, Wormkaizer, hyuugaman and violently cheerful!_

**IF you are reading this violently cheerful, I want you to know one thing. I appreciate your concerns, suggestions and ideas, I really do but there is one thing that you have to realize. One review of a different topic is enough. I don't need 15 reviews or more saying the exact same thing. It may be increasing my review count but this isn't the way I want to do it. I am glad that you like my story a lot but this isn't necessary. If you are kind enough to be not so hyper or whatnot, I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks for liking my story, that's from the heart. I will be glad to hear my words from you in the near future. **

_**(Currently in the outskirts of the ruins)**_

The Death Knight now stationed himself in an effective swordsman stance. He could detect his body is recovering in a rapid pace due to the Unholy Aura but he grimaced at the thought that his 50 movement increase didn't prove useful enough to hit Kabuto. It must've been his own drastic tiredness that slowed him down, the previous battle really took a lot out of him. He sensed his opponent's chakra level, it was almost unlike anything he had sensed before. The feeling made the demon hunter sweat slightly, if he was fighting at his fresh state it would be fine. Yet, with his body still at the healing stage, this wasn't the best time to get himself in combat. Usually he would be advising others to watch out themselves and now he was going trash his body even more. Talk about contradiction.

'_If I use the Metamorphosis...'_ thought Naruto cautiously as the two shinobis began to circle one another with much provocation. _'The demonic blood in me will corrupt my body even more than before. I am trying to slow down the corruption and this technique will speed things up beyond my reach. I'll see how far I can go without it!'_

After plotting that plot in mind, Naruto started this off with a quick dash preparing to attack. The traitorous ninja intercepted the kick Naruto delivered with his left arm blocking. Cringing his eyes with anger, the Death Knight used initial thrust and gave a snap kick right at the neck. Kabuto grunted with pain as he faltered his movements, it was that exact moment where Naruto gave in a heavy punch right at the gut, there was no possible way for him not to take any opportunity to his advantage. Not knowing how Naruto could be so unpredictable, Kabuto took the additional blow completely, as the fist made contact the boy made sure this traitor would receive at least a fraction of the agony his friends suffered.

"I'll kill you!" shouted Kabuto in the act of slashing the Death Knight with his crooked blade. Easily defending that quick attack with a tilt of his weapon, Naruto soon afterward forcefully deflected it to create an opening. It was then his passive ability kicked in, he snickered at his luck.

"Critical Strike!" shouted Naruto while he made a small leaping downward slash. As Kabuto incredibly made a guard within such a short amount of time, his eyes narrowed with irritation as his own dagger blade was sliced in half effortlessly by his opponent. Naruto smirked knowing he trampled part of his enemy's defenses, it was time to take one step further. Once the Death Knight attempted to make a knee blow at the gut, Kabuto with amazing reflexes punched the boy in the face hard sending him crashing back.

Due to the sudden pain, Naruto took a several steps backward to regain his composure. That was when the Sound nin seized this chance to take this to extreme measures. At first he immediately kneed Naruto right in the stomach area causing severe vomit in blood from the Death Knight. Using shifting motions, Kabuto quickly jammed his own elbow right in the same area. As if it was a smooth coordination, he smashed his fist right at the face. Naruto felt much of his strength was drained during this process, it was hard to maintain standing after these series of blows in sensitive areas of the body. Just when he attempted to fight back, a kick was lanced right at his chin hurling him backwards colliding to the ground.

"Is that all you can give me?" taunted Kabuto solemnly with a snicker. "You're hardly a challenge."

"You're overestimating your own abilities, bastard," said Naruto as he got back up from the floor painfully.

"You shouldn't assume anything until you see it."

"Why should I assume?" he questioned most amusingly. "You can barely move. Look at yourself, you're getting weaker with every blow, you're not only hurt, you're breathing with difficulty. I thought I was going to have a bit more fun fighting the only Death Knight that is still alive. You have failed your noble clan, Naruto. I'll make sure I'll let your ancestors know what kind of failure you have been. After ending your pathetic life, I will take such honour to kill that sannin and her foolish attendant."

"You'll pay for saying that..." Naruto then sheathed his blade with a smirk visible on his visage. Kabuto watched him confusedly as to wondering why the boy would discard the weapon. At that moment, Naruto formed a hand seals and glared at his enemy without breaking eye contact, he was determined to win this. _'The Metamorphosis is the only technique I have that could defeat him right now... I must end this quickly, if I transform I won't be able to halt the deepening of my demonic corruption since this technique relies completely on my demon blood. Not only will I not be able to stop the corruption, I will be one step closer in becoming a full fledged demon. If I try to fight it, I will lose my conscience, I have no choice but to risk part of my humanity to destroy these two! 55 percent of my blood is corrupted, if I want the effects to be at the minimum, I have to finish them quickly.'_

"What are you trying to do now?" Kabuto questioned confidently. Orochimaru on the other hand eyed that seal carefully and tried to detect the dark aura that was beginning to develop around the demon boy. Being a sannin, Orochimaru could tell something was at fault. As the now pitch black aura of fog now visibly enveloping around the Death Knight, now Kabuto was starting to get worried. Without making a second thought, the Sound nin quickly charged at Naruto with a kunai in hand ready to slice the neck. Once he got in attack range, which was obviously within 3 feet or closer, an impulsive outburst of demonic green chakra shot the shinobi right back with the effects similar to a reflector. The green chakra soon turned black and within a matter of seconds it consumed him leaving only a pair of devilish teal eyes beaming right through.

"What the hell is that?" asked Kabuto to himself trying to figure out what kind of menacing technique Naruto was trying to pull off. Based on what happened moments ago, even with his old blood he wasn't able to penetrate that massive defense. He could tell this was unlike anything he had witnessed, his eyes were now fixed on the deadly transformation.

"Metamorphosis!" shouted Naruto loudly. Orochimaru's ears stiffened hearing that technique. He cursed himself for not recognizing that move earlier, with the Death Knight already nearly completing his transformation, it's déjà vu all over again. As if on impulse, powerful and wide devil wings ejected out of his body. As the wings began to stretch out fully, the incredible wingspan even made Orochimaru cold sweat. The aura that was radiating felt cold, it was sending much shiver down his spine. Kabuto had never expected this kind of resistance, he made sure his old blood would have much entertainment with Naruto. However, he had no clue what dark effects were hidden within that deadly move.

As the dark aura began to fade slightly, Orochimaru's eyes were filled with terror seeing the new metamorphosis Naruto. He seemed more built, taller and most importantly demonic. The devil's gift had risen, Naruto lifted his head slightly with a fierce expression, the only thought he had was to tear them apart slowly and painfully. Without warning, the demon generated much energy around his entire body as if readying himself for an attack. Orochimaru took precautions immediately once he had an idea of how much chakra the boy was gathering. It wasn't long before the teal Unholy Sight eyes turned bloody red.

_**(Meanwhile with Hinata) **_

'This is bad,' called Kyubi in Hinata's mind as the Hyuga girl ran out of the gates of the town. Hinata was surprised at the demon's calling, she wondered what could be the problem.

'What's the matter Kyubi-san?' asked the Byakugan user in vigilant. 'Has something gone wrong?'

'I can't believe he has done this...'

'Done what?' Hinata was now worried. 'What did Naruto-kun do?'

'He transformed...' The Hyuga heiress' eyes opened with fear. 'He has used the Metamorphosis in battle.'

'No, he couldn't have!' shouted Hinata now really wanting to cry. 'There's no way that Naruto-kun would do such a thing! He would... he would never use that move recklessly...'

'I think he was pushed over the edge this time,' justified the demon fox with a low voice of hinted sadness.

'I know Naruto must think that transforming was the only possible solution.'

'But... Naruto-kun would never even think of activating that move if he doesn't have to.'

'He must've been too worn out after the battle with the snakes earlier. I think his body was too weak when he dashed into the next one like that.'

'Has he fully transformed yet?'

'I'm afraid he has...'

'Is there anything that we could do to even help?'

'I don't know for certain,' Kyubi stated sadly. 'However, I don't think Naruto would do anything to hurt Tsuande and Shizune if they are in battle... Hinata, you should find them and aid them in the best of your ability. In this case, your presence could be a distraction. Get there and take Tsunade and Shizune out of there as soon as you can to leave the vicinity.'

'But if Naruto-kun wouldn't hurt Tsunade-chan and Shizune-chan, he wouldn't hurt me.'

'Don't assume that so easily, Hinata! The Metamorphosis forces out the demonic part of his blood to take over. As he continues to maintain in that form, more of his human blood will decrease. At that stage, he might not be able to control his mind. Hinata, go look for Tsunade and don't let them join in with Naruto. Not only that, do not go in the fight yourself. Orochimaru will use you to make Naruto surrender and both of you will be in jeopardy. Remember, Hinata, you can't just fight with your feelings all the time, you have to achieve what you are able to achieve with the power you possess. Right now, you don't have enough to help Naruto. So please do him a favor and keep yourself safe so he doesn't have anything to worry about when he fights, okay? '

'I understand...' replied the Hyuga girl lowly. She didn't like that plan but who was she to argue? The problem was there and despite how much she wanted to help her lover, she had to follow the safest route to achieve her goal. If Naruto was here, she was sure that he would say the same thing but of course she would get a kiss in the end. After hearing those instructions, Kyubi vanished in her mind. The Hyuga girl grimaced as her vision returned to reality, she knew what she must do but she couldn't help but wanting Naruto to be back in his human form, she will do anything that was required to make that happen even though it may be against orders. (AN: She can be a bit rebellious but I suppose I can't blame her for feeling that way.)

_**(Back with the three elite shinobis)**_

"Kabuto," ordered the snake sannin with high vigilance. "Don't take him lightly..."

"What in the hell is that?" asked Kabuto sweating a bit as he could feel the essence of the demonic chakra. With a cry, Naruto unleashed all of the chakra at once making a severe blinding light ignition. Catching completely off guard, the two sound nins both grunted with irritation as the flare starting to blind them too. In a few seconds after their eyes could adjust back to normal, their faces were filled with terror. The grass field they were fighting before was now more of a demolished landscape. There was no sense of green anywhere nearby, at least the forest in the distance was still alive. The explosion even disintegrated the rocks and boulders that were here. What surprised Orochimaru was that how on earth were they still in tact after that. As he flash a glare to the Death Knight, his eyes cringed at the black aura that surrounded the demon. Orochimaru knew that was the powerful Unholy Aura but his eyes showed confusion at the demonic green aura that began to develop around the black one.

"Ah," said Naruto as he opened his hands and watched the essence. "Looks like I finally mastered the Disruption Aura... if deepening the demonic corruption was the way for me to achieve this power, I would've done this a long time ago." Despite how little Orochimaru knew the demon hunter, that did not sound like anything that he might say. "You look kind of scared, snake," taunted the demon as he stretched out his wings widely preparing flight. "I'll kill you both." (AN: The Disruption Aura is an effective aiding passive ability that increases attack damage by 30 percent and each attack drains a bit of chakra from the target.)

Kabuto's red eyes showed much impatience, even though Orochimaru warned him about the transformed demon his own urge for blood took the better of him. Without a second thought of consideration, Kabuto decided to engage the fully morphed Naruto head on with melee combat. As the kick was sent right to the neck, an arm suddenly stood in between to defend. The Sound nin's eyes widen at the unthinkable agility, there was no one that could've reacted that fast. Kabuto then attempted to apply more force to get closer to the neck, he grunted but Naruto's arm didn't even show a sign of budging. With another shot, Kabuto this time twisted himself gaining much thrust to execute another heavy kick striking the left side. However, as his leg gotten close the demon without warning grabbed it with force and gave a threatening tight grip. Kabuto yelled at the pain he was receiving from Naruto, it was clear his strength indeed increase drastically. It wasn't before he was yanked closer by force and a fist plowed into his stomach sending him crashing to the ground.

"You'll regret doing that!" shouted Kabuto swallowed a rather unique type soldier pill. Naruto snickered as he glided in extreme speed preparing to collide into the Sound nin. At that moment, Orochimaru summoned his own weapon from his mouth finally making an effort in joining this battle. Even though the old blood Kabuto was powerful, if he knew the Metamorphosis correctly, the two of them wouldn't make it out alive if they don't help one another. As the shinobi with glasses unleashed a legion of weapons at the incoming enemy, the kunais have hit nothing but air when Naruto suddenly disappeared in a warp. Sensing an aura from above, the snake sannin quickly glanced up just to see the demon already charged up for an attack. '_How could he summon jutsus this fast?'_

"Cover me!" ordered Orochimaru as he prepared to fight close range combat since all his techniques were no longer there. "Distract him so I could get close!" Kabuto nodded promptly not allowing his guard to be taken down during this time, forming a formation of hand seals he hoped this attack worked.

"Phoenix Fire no jutsu!" yelled Kabuto as he launched a storm of fireballs upward to the sky as suppressing fire. As the raging fires scrape or hit the Death Knight completely, both Sound ninjas didn't find the demon to be affected in any way. As a glint appeared in those red eyes, Naruto then prepared to cast his assault using the black chakra he formed in his palms.

"Searing Vulcan!" Naruto shouted sinisterly as he wildly fired down piercing energy beams with much killing intent. The fireballs were shattered immediately as the beams struck them, Kabuto and Orochimaru both decided to make a break for it before the attack killed them instead. The snake sennin quickly leaped away as the chakra rays struck the ground creating massive explosions, as soon as he dodged those ones another legion was coming down like wildfire. The entire vicinity was under the effect of this technique, an amateur would've been demolished a long time ago. Seeing Kabuto trying to create a diversion, Orochimaru seized this opportunity to catch the demon from behind, it was now or never.

"Here goes!" Orochimaru said to himself as he leaped high to the sky with his sword in hand ready to strike. "I've got you!" Once he had made the slashing motion, his eyes shot open with fear when his attack was blocked by the devil like wings. When the steel made contact, the sound that was produced didn't even sound like hitting flesh. In fact, the weapon didn't even manage to penetrate into the wings, the sannin was still there trying to plow the blade into the body. Naruto snickered at that foolish attempt, with a violent whirl Orochimaru lost his position in that attack. His eyes showed fear as the demon turned around appearing in front of his face.

Without any sense of hesitation, Naruto quickly gripped the sannin's face forcefully tightening it each passing second, Orochimaru muffled and struggled trying to break free since he wasn't able to breathe. With a hungry lick, the demon hunter gathered massive amount of chakra into his hand and attacked the face with numerous electrified attacks. Tortured screams of agony could be heard even with a hand covering his mouth, the sannin could sense that he was losing touch of his body as if it was being vigorously burned. From Kabuto's point of view, the sannin was flailing violently in pain as if he was in a torture chamber with the demon the abuser. As the sannin continued to scream in most agony, Kabuto had no choice but to step in.

"Let him go!" shouted the four eyed Sound nin as he ferociously launched a powerful kick right at the demon's face. Naruto was shot back as he released the wounded sannin, however it wasn't long before he regained his composure while still in flight. Kabuto managed to catch his master before he made contact with the earth. As he generated his chakra in a healing type of jutsu, Kabuto's eyes cringed at the incredible recovery the demon managed to muster. He indeed was powerful, someone who was worthy to challenge.

"Take him out!" ordered Orochimaru as he got back on his feet ready to continue. Using an additional force to achieve speed, Naruto with a maniac like grin dived down with the intent of a head on collision. Grimacing, Orochimaru and Kabuto quickly went opposite directions hoping to avoid it. However when Naruto's wings opened fully, the wings smashed right at their faces stopping their movements immediate. Easily achieving altitude after that attack, the demon turned around with a snicker visible on his expression.

"Shit!" cursed Kabuto as he rubbed his face trying to ease the pain. His expression turned when he saw the demon already in the air ready for onslaught.

"Damn it, it's a cyclone!" stated Orochimaru as he felt the winds began to rage. His eyes shot frightening wide when he sensed it was the demon's chakra that was controlling the currents, within a matter of seconds a powerful tornado gusted them both high into the skies.

"Darkness Wave!" shouted Naruto as he commanded the tornado to viciously shoot out Kabuto from within the winds. Even though he was very shaky from the twists and whirls, Kabuto managed to take out his kunai ready to defend himself as the Death Knight now glided at his direction with much agility. Seeing the enemy approaching, Kabuto immediately tossed the weapon heavily at him accurately. In less than a second, Kabuto gasped as the demon easily caught it with two fingers not slowing his movements a little bit. Next, Naruto's knee was rushed into the traitor's torso making him vomit much blood. Seeing Kabuto still in that curled up position, the demon gave a heavy impact punch at the face causing Kabuto to soar downward to the ground, a loud crash could be heard as he made contact. With a spin of the kunai that Naruto was holding, he immediately tossed it back down at the wounded Kabuto. A loud huff of pain came from his mouth as the weapon struck the flesh on his arm.

Naruto snickered as the sannin was forming hand seals within the cyclone with much difficulty. At the next instant, the demon's eyes glinted with amusement when he witnessed his attack was nullified by a summoning. It wasn't any normal summon, it was a Great Summon that called out the master of the race. (AN: Great Summon will be a term that I would use when the summoning is at a much higher level than a regular summon.) The Death Knight was now very entertained, he wondered how strong he was to battle Manda. However, at the same time he wanted to check out his own techniques. As he glanced at Orochimaru, he could elaborate that the sannin was not a bit pleased at this. It wasn't too hard to figure out the reason, no one in the right mind wanted to lose this fight.

"Why have you summoned me?" questioned Manda to the snake sannin.

"Did I ever needed permission to summon you?" snarled Orochimaru. "Why don't you just look at the person that is in front of you?" The master serpent listened to the human on top of his head, it indeed was shocked at the presence in front of him. There before him was a demon, Manda could recognize that any day. What shocked him the most was the fact that this kind of monstrosity still existed, it could've sworn that they were wiped out for good.

"Orochimaru," growled the snake angrily as the Death Knight landed on the ground snickering. "Who is this? I thought the Uzumaki clan was extinct and Death Knights were all exterminated. There's no possible way that one could still be alive after all these years!"

"Better believe it," Orochimaru answered in a hurry. "This is the 4th's son we are dealing with."

"The 4th Hokage's son is a Death Knight who knows the Metamorphosis? Who would believe such a thing... that's not possible!"

"It is and you better accept it. I don't really know what kind of technique he just used but he seems a hell lot stronger than before. What in the heck is that?"

"That's the Death Knight's ultimate technique the Metamorphosis, it's when he uses his demonic blood to its limits giving him much power in terms of physical strength, healing, chakra regeneration and movement. Fighting these demons isn't something that is simple... we're going to have to give everything we've got in order to take him down."

"How tough is that bastard?" asked the sannin needing a reply.

"A lot more than you've bargained for."

"Are you done talking yet?" asked Naruto with a snicker. Orochimaru gritted his teeth hearing those words, it sounded more of a direct mockery other than a question. "You fateless cowards certainly bore me."

"How dare you..."

"You think summoning that snake could put an end to me?" questioned the demon now obviously ready to kill. "You do know that two can play at this game." Without hesitation, Naruto unsheathed his blade and smeared part of it with his blood. As his weapon glowed deathly green, Manda couldn't help but to feel a bit fascinated. However, that thought soon banished when the serpent felt the corruption within that chakra. Naruto snickered seeing that panicked face, he loved to crush one's confidence one way or another.

"What the hell is he doing?" growled Orochimaru.

"Revenants..." Naruto declared as he raised his blade. "Rise!" Once the demon struck the ground heavily with Nightshadow, a ring of destructive force surrounded the boy. Smoke filled with chakra flares appeared, the essence of death certainly was present. At the next second, 4 vamupric warriors with 4 different weapons rose from the ground. As they flashed smirks and grins, Orochimaru could see the fangs that came out of their mouth.

_**(I just need a scene change right here, no apparent reason, just to save you readers from reading such a long scene)**_

The Revenants' faces were white like vampires at their age was close to eighteen to nineteen, they may look human but their eyes told him otherwise. Those eyes were crimson and not to mention they had wings. Also, their entire body was surrounded by a faint black fog, they seemed dark and diabolic. Each weapon they possessed gave him fear. The leader appeared to be an assassin, his right wrist was equipped with a large army knife that was light. It told the sannin that his movement was most likely to be the quickest amongst the four. The second warrior wielded a scythe, truly a reaper of nightmare with both speed and power. The third one definitely held the most complex weapon amongst the others for it was a double-ended trident. Even Orochimaru couldn't handle such a weapon that well, it was clear that this one excelled in melee combat. The final one was a medium ranged fighter for he wielded a very long whip. At first the sannin thought having such a weapon would be a nuisance in a fight. However, when he put it into consideration closely, this guy could pose much of a threat.

"Naruto-sama," said the assassin revenant with a sinister grin. "What are your orders?"

"Looks like he's in his demonic form," called the scythe revenant. "I was wondering when I would actually see it in person."

"Hey," stated the trident warrior amused. "Looks like the enemy has called out the big guns." The whip revenant followed his gaze and looked at Manda, he simply smirked.

"Wow," said the final revenant with much sarcasm. "I think we would have a lot of fun wouldn't we?"

"How do you think we should depose it along with that pathetic human on top?"

"I don't expect anything," said Calamity.

"Except for it to die and have a cheap funeral." finished Reaper. Coordinated, they all laughed darkly in response.

"How do you have the nerve you mock me?" snarled Manda as he roared. The revenants simply stood there without any sign of being affected. It was then when their smirks grew wider.

"You dare to yell at us?" asked the assailant revenant coldly but held that grin.

"You'll be sorry for saying that." The scythe reaper added sharply.

"Naruto-sama," called the trident revenant getting a bit anxious to act. "What should we do with them?"

"Do anything within your discretion." Naruto stated easily.

"I thought you would see it my way," said the whip user with a dark smile. After that statement, the four vampuric warriors quickly surrounded them and began their terrorizing attacks to the snake and the sannin on top. Seeing their agility was exactly like the Death Knight's, Orochimaru cursed inwardly and prepared himself for the worst case scenario that was about to come.

"We've finally found a strong guy that we could fight." said Calamity as he took flight and went to the back of the serpent to prepare his offensive. (AN: The leader with the assassin like army knife is called Calamity, the scythe guy's identity is Reaper, the trident revenant's name is called Raider and the whip wielder is named Assailant.) Raider, at that moment, leaped quickly to Orochimaru's position without the sannin even noticing. Without a sense of hesitation, the vampuric warrior gave a heavy stab right at his shoulder scraping it roughly causing him to yell in pain. Not even finishing his tortured scream yet, Raider made a collision charge but this time Orochimaru managed to move quickly enough to dodge. However, Raider's elbow jammed into his gut before taking off to the sky.

"We're surely going to kill you today!" taunted the trident revenant as he glided back to achieve distance to release projectile assaults. The next second all four of the summoned units were firing lightning flare beams right at Manda's head and body creating explosions everywhere.

"Burn that bastard!" shouted Reaper as he unleashed a fire blast with a violent swing of his scythe. At the corner of his eye, Reaper's flames were attacking from the side and just when he was about to order Manda to evade to the left, as if on cue Assailant using his whip called forth an aurora ice beam.

"Damn..." cursed the sannin as the summoned serpent quickly slithered back to avoid. The movements were so sudden that Orochimaru nearly lost his balance on top. "Hey, what the hell are we going to do."

"I need you to cover me too, little human," growled the snake as he dodged an electric sickle assault from Raider. It was really quick, if Manda didn't react sooner it would hit it directly. In a desperate move, Manda reluctantly retreated. "I can't let you to be on my head without some backup!" Orochimaru gritted his teeth even more as more covering fire was produced due to the nuisance of the inhuman capabilities of these revenants. The Snake boss fidgeted and turned hoping to avoid all the advancing pursuits. At this time, things were getting difficult when the revenants began to chase them both.

"Hey," called Assailant as he lengthened his whip and hardened it into a rod. "This battle is getting all too easy."

"Of course it would be if they are just going to keep running away." Raider said as he released a lightning attack right at the snake while still on the hunt. The electric beams hit Manda's stomach making it gasp in much pain.

"Calamity," called Reaper. "Should we deal with this the easy way or hard way?"

"I say the hard way," answered Calamity with a smirk with a source of chakra in his weapon. "Hard way for the enemy of course but fun way for us."

"That is so you." responded the three with a silently sigh. The leader revenant simply shrugged and focussed at the task ahead.

"Tempest Wind!" shouted Calamity as he made a violent slash. In a second, a raging whirlpool like wind dived right at Manda in a quick pace. As the winds pierced right by its scales, both Orochimaru and the snake flinched badly due to the force.

"Hey, I could use some help you know!" growled the massive serpent demanding assistance.

"What do you expect me to do?" retorted the sannin angrily. (AN: He lost all his techniques after all, Orochimaru really couldn't do anything but to fight melee combat) He didn't have enough time to talk when he saw another missile type attack was aimed for him at the head. His eyes winced a little when he witnessed the four revenants were still hot on their tail with a dark smirk on their faces.

"Shit..." cursed Orochimaru and Manda as the revenants' tactics changed immediately. Glancing up as an immediate response, the sannin growled as soon as both Calamity and Assailant both dived down from above. Orochimaru immediately slid down using Manda's neck to get himself out of danger's way but the revenants' onslaught refused to cease.

"Hey, that bastard is pretty good at running away." Calamity stated with a snicker as he charged up his assassin type army knife with a dark force.

"That means that they are afraid of us," replied Assailant as he flew downward with much agility.

"Indeed."

"We have to split up..." demanded the master serpent as he fired a ferocious fireball right at Raider and Reaper who easily evaded that minor pursuit.

"Is that all you can do?" taunted Reaper along with Raider slightly above.

"You won't be able to take us out like that." Raider added as he and Reaper both fired their projectile attacks of fire and lightning. Manda groaned loudly as the beams struck his throat. Orochimaru growled with anger, things were taking a turn for the worst.

"We will be finished if we stick this close together," said Manda in a hurry. "These bastards could easily kill us if we don't do something smart. Take that leader and that whip guy, I'll deal with these other two..."

"No, you take down that Death Knight," countered Orochimaru as he took out his sword in preparation of combat. "That's why I summoned you. Kabuto with deal with the other two guys." Giving him a nodding sign, the massive serpent then quickly burrowed into the ground leaving the revenants for the humans to deal with.

"Hey," called Reaper in an entertained tone. "Looks like that snake will go after Naruto-sama. Raider, you think we should follow it?"

"Forget that," said Raider. "We have that pale looking human to slaughter. We'll deal with that reptile after we have our fun."

"Thinking the same thing." At that moment, the duo increased their movement to aid Calamity and Assailant. Just when they were about to get close, both revenants were kicked right in the face. Raider grunted as he made a several flips to regain his posture while Reaper glided back with a sharp glare. The two revenant summons sneered darkly when they saw a four eyed shinobi standing between them. In return, Kabuto tilted his glasses a bit and stood tall confidently with a smirk, Reaper and Raider both didn't care about who that Sound nin was, if he was in there way they will eliminate him.

"I don't think I could let you pass," stated Kabuto. "Orochimaru-sama could not afford to have anymore people interfering in his battle."

"I thought you were back there lying lifelessly on the ground." Reaper snarled with a smirk.

"I was but I have my ways to heal myself."

"Doesn't anyone stay dead anymore?" Raider growled obviously irritated by that kick earlier.

"I can't do that, little revenant," stated Kabuto. "I have to protect Orochimaru-sama and I am obligated to eliminate anyone that stands in his way!"

"Obligated?" Reaper repeated his words with much amusement.

"Your loyalty makes me laugh," said Raider with a chuckle. "I don't see why you humans have to follow people like that Oro... whatever his name is like a dog with a leash that can't go very far."

"What I find even more amusing that you actually believe that you stand a chance against us," added Reaper showing his fangs a little. "Just like that snake who's going after Naruto-sama, we are a summoning of the same or higher level. Even so, your loyalty to that snake makes me sick."

"You want to try the old blood in me?" asked Kabuto clearly tensing up due to excitement so to speak. The revenants weren't blind, their observation skills were incredibly high also. Moreover, they were nearly replicates of Naruto in terms of battle tactics, mental strength, physical capabilities and much more. It was obvious that Kabuto was hiding his inner thoughts, both Raider and Reaper smirked and gave a look with their blood like eyes.

"Why not."

"I thought you would see it my way."

_**(Meanwhile with Orochimaru. AN: In case you haven't noticed, all 4 of them have different elements. Calamity controls the winds, Reaper wields fire, Raider uses thunder and Assailant controls water/ice.)**_

"Damn," cursed the sannin out loud as Assailant flew swiftly by him nearing colliding into his ribs. "These bastards are getting annoying."

"You have to pay more attention if you want to beat me!" declared Calamity as he dashed with his blade in a melee attacking position. (AN: His blade position is like this. If you know a scythe, pretend that rod part is his arm and his assassin blade is in that angle.) The snake sannin's eyes narrowed at that alacrity, it was certain that an assassin must be able to achieve that kind of swiftness. With an upward slash, the sannin could tell he didn't have the dexterity to keep up with too much of the leader's attack rate. With a few blocks and evasions, Orochimaru using as much as possible, needed to break out of that engagement and gave a heavy spin kick. Unfortunately for him, Calamity shifted back as if it was the most unconstrained task possible. In perfect coordination, Assailant flew at where Calamity was one second ago and unleashed the whip right at Orochimaru. The snake man grunted when the whip captured his sword in a tight lock, he tried retaliating against Assailant's pull but he didn't have enough force to pull away. Assailant gave a devilish grin when he successfully captured his victim.

"How damn good can these guys get?" questioned the old sannin to himself in a quarrel. "They are really making me mad!"

"What's the matter?" taunted Assailant as he was holding on effortlessly. "Has your age gotten to you too much? Don't worry old man, I can help you preserve it without charge."

"Looks like you're really making the best out of this," said Calamity with a grin.

"What the hell are you talking about?" shouted the sannin.

"Preserve, you heard me." Assailant said with a visible entertaining look.

"What do you mean, damn it!"

"You'll see soon enough."

"What?" asked the sannin with his eyes shot wide open when he saw the whip radiating a blue colour. Not knowing what was happening, the next thing the sannin was doing was screaming in pain due to the searing frost sensations. If recalled the technique, it was called Ice Winder, an attack that shoots out a small blizzard but the effects of it were much more than it appeared. Yanking the helpless sannin closer, Assailant quickly released his whip on the sword and hardened his weapon into a rod. With a quick dash, Assailant lowered himself and smashed his rod right into Orochimaru's ribs. Followed by a vomit of blood, the whip user raised his leg and kicked his victim right at the chin sending him upward.

"Aurora Flare!" shouted Assailant as an ice beam was fired right at the sannin's face making him soar higher into the air. Suddenly, Calamity appeared from right above and gave a double fist slam right on the back. Rushing down again, Orochimaru quickly made a small twist and turns in the air to allow him to land on his fours but Assailant didn't allow his opponent to gain any sort of advantage. Leaping back to avoid the revenant's kick, the snake man had no choice but to make a short retreat.

"Assailant, hey," called Calamity alerting his partner on ground. "Don't just stand there, that guy is running away!"

"As if I'll let him." The whip user replied as he achieved flight not permitting Orochimaru in such opportunity. Calamity simply grinned inwardly at his ally's persistence. Catching up in no time since the sannin was quite wounded, Assailant and Calamity both decided to end this little game.

"How should we silence him?" asked Calamity rather amused watching the sannin run. Once Orochimaru heard their voices, his heart skipped a wild beat of fear. These revenants were unreal, there was no way he was able to beat them in his current condition. His mind told him to keep running and never turn back for he might not be able to see another day again.

"I suggest that we don't make any sort of major ignitions, Calamity," replied Assailant with a lick of his pale lips. "I still want some blood." The leader revenant smirked and dived lower to get in firing range with his subordinate following closely behind.

"Oh damn it!" cursed the sannin when the predators were now closer to him.

"Take him out! Shoot that bastard!" ordered Calamity as he fired energy beams from his hand in a rapid pace. Orochimaru quickly dived forward to lower himself from the attacks obviously not wanting to suffer from any superficial damage. Yet, Asssailant claimed this chance and gained additional speed to be above the sannin and fired. With a growl of agony, the sannin made a short stride as the beam was about to wound his leg. Turning around quickly, the snake dashed right at Assailant with his sword ready to strike.

"Demented fool." stated Assailant as he used his whip and tightened it on the sannin's wrist. Not knowing what was happening until it happened, the very next second he was flat on his back in a deep dented crater. Choking due to the blood in his throat, the sannin's reactions were dull, definitely not a good sign.

"Looks like he's choking," said Calamity obviously smirking at the sannin's misfortune. "Any last words?"

"I got one," said Assailant as he made a gripping action with his hand. "Bye."

"To hell with you!" shouted Orochimaru with visible veins in his eyes. Without a second thought, the sannin ejected a kick right into Assailant's stomach. The revenant gasped in pain as the force made contact, with swift movements Orochimaru took out a kunai and tossed it at Calamity who was in the air. Not expecting that kind of retaliation, the leader revenant carelessly took that hit in the arm making a deep enough cut. After regaining their senses a second later, both of them glided back to achieve some distance, it was wise to stay on alert other than to underestimate their enemy.

"So," said Assailant. "You still have some life within that old body of yours."

"Finally, he makes things a bit more entertaining for us," stated Calamity as he lined his wound with his finger. With a slow swipe, the opening sealed up completely. When he saw the sannin standing in not a very promising stance, the leader smirked widely. "What's the matter snake, got no more surprise attacks? I was expecting kind of more from a person's who claimed the title to be legendary."

"You guys will regret poking fun at me!" gnarled the snake sannin harshly but the duo seemed more amused when he did that.

"You can talk all you want, bastard," said Assailant shrugging his shoulders. "However, if you want us to regret it why don't you do something to make it happen?"

"Are you too weak?" questioned Calamity calmly. "Are you too useless to do a thing?"

"Or is it the fact that you know you can't do anything to make a difference?"

"Or possibly you know in your veins you can't beat us."

"SHUT UP!" screamed Orochimaru wildly as he smeared his blood onto his hand like a mad man. The duo took a step back at his frightening action, his eyes were nearly bursting, his face displayed a fiend more than a human, now the revenants are starting to freak out. "Mass Summoning!" As Orochimaru slammed the ground with his palm, a legion full of serpents large or small were called forth and began their assault immediately. Taking flight immediately, both revenants grunted with annoyance as the amount of serpents seemed limitless. As if it was the most reasonable thing to do at the time being, both revenants continued to fire endlessly trying to reduce the numbers as quickly as possible. However, things weren't looking towards their favour.

"Damn it," cursed Calamity as the snakes gained speed to tail them. "They're fast..."

"Those things aren't going to stop me!" shouted Assailant as he fired the Ice Winder. "Calamity, start attacking!"

"Don't hush me," he snapped as he prepared to unleash his attack. "Raging Coil!" The attack was a beam of twisting winds, the force was so powerful that it had the ability to tear the snakes apart if it made contact. Many of them got caught but legions of them continued their pursuit.

"Shit," said Assailant making his whip into a long rod. "They just keep coming... I'll slice them apart!" As the revenant attempted to dive down, the leader grabbed his wrist tightly halting him. "Let go of me, Calamity!"

"We can't go down there, Assailant!" reminded the assassin revenant. "We will be devoured alive if we do."

"Even so, we can't just keep firing, if we run out of chakra completely, we will be sent back."

"You're right on that but let's get Reaper and Raider to help us."

"Fine." The duo then flew quickly to achieve some distance away from the summoned snakes, the last thing they wanted was to be killed in this kind of circumstance.

"You're not getting away!" shouted the sannin madly. (AN: The word 'mad' described both traits this time) "No one makes fun of me and gets away with it!" He then jumped onto the head of one of the commanding snakes and claimed the leader role. With an advance signal, the summoned serpents rushed quicker to consume the two vampuric warriors.

"He's sure persistent..." whispered Assailant somewhat amazed at Orochimaru's will.

"But that's why it's going to be so much more entertaining when we make sure he won't be able to see daylight again." Calamity replied as he flew faster. "A day without blood is like a day without sunshine."

_**(Meanwhile with Raider and Reaper, their battle raged on for some time)**_

"I can't believe this guy actually lasted this long," called Raider to his friend as the duo escaped massive furious flame beams from Kabuto. Groaning in irritation, the duo knew they had to attack back sometime. The Sound nin was tough but it was time to end this little game. Spreading his wings out a bit, Reaper snickered as he charged his scythe with his own chakra.

"So he knows some fire attacks..." said Reaper darkly as he flashed a dangerous glare. "Didn't your mother tell you not to play with fire!" Hearing those ice chilling words, Kabuto suddenly became alerted. He sweated a bit as he could feel the dangerous aura that was developing. "Inferno Tempest!" shouted Reaper as called upon a massive meteorite.

'_I can't stop it...'_ cursed Kabuto mentally as he quickly made a break for it.

"You're not escaping this, fool!" declared Raider as he released a lightning strike halting Kabuto's advance.

"Damn it!" shouted Kabuto angrily as he took a glimpse from behind. It was now or never, if he didn't react at that moment, that meteor would kill him. Taking a leap of faith, the Sound nin jumped away just in time to save himself from a tremendous ignition from Reaper's attack.

"Die you bastard!" shouted Raider as he achieved high altitude making a vicious slash with his trident. "Thunder Crash!" Sensing the deadliness in that attack, Kabuto made a stride forward to dodge. As the violent beam struck the ground, a massive explosion was created making the treacherous Sound nin fly forward slightly with pain. In an organized movement, Reaper glided with his scythe, in an attacking position, prepared to strike aiming to kill. Kabuto grimaced seeing his second opponent already in pursuit, he cursed himself for not reacting sooner than he should have. Taking out his kunai, he adjusted himself to counter.

"You have to do better than that!" yelled Reaper as his blade made heavy contact with Kabuto's kunai. Gritting his teeth, Kabuto pushed Reaper back forcefully and with a thrust he attempted to kick the revenant. With a smirk, the scythe user tilted his head back and allowed his foot to whiz by. With eyes widening with fear, Kabuto mentally scolded himself for making such a vulnerable opening.

Reaper, utilizing the bottom of his scythe, jammed it into Kabuto's stomach aggressively. In a quick reflex, Reaper raised the tip up to strike the shinobi's chin causing him to cough out blood. Not wasting such an opportunity, Raider charged down from above quickly and raised a foot to smash Kabuto's face. The Sound-nin gasped with pain as he fell on to the rough soil on his back, with his eyes showing much anger, he silently pledged to himself that he would take those revenants down. Seeing that desperate expression that was practically glued on Kabuto's face, Raider and Reaper grinned darkly.

"What's the matter?" asked Raider smirking. "Are you down for the count already?"

"What happened to your I will destroy you attitude?" taunted Reaper but not cockily. "You old blood was certainly something, I'll tell you that, however it's not good enough to take us down."

"Why you inhuman bastards... you'll pay for insulting my old blood capabilities."

"We're just stating the truth."

"If you want to prove us otherwise, show us some evidence then." Raider demanded darkly.

"I'll show you!" Kabuto charged right at them with a loud battle cry not caring about the consequences at all. Seeing that kind of recklessness, Reaper and Raider snickered. Taking a step backward, Raider easily avoided the slash Kabuto just attempted, at this point, the Sound-nin knew he was finished. Raider immediately raised his knee to plow into his stomach. Just when Kabuto thought vomiting blood was bad enough, he thereupon saw a fist aiming for his face. The fist shattered his glasses into pieces also sending him into the air violently. In such a defenseless state, Reaper glided to the sky punching him right into the ribs breaking it with a single blow. Kabuto cried with agony when his bones snapped, his tortured scream was like music to the revenants' ears. Not hesitating to do more damage on the now nearly wasted body, Raider glided right behind Kabuto to further his onslaught. Using his trident, Raider slashed into the Sound nin's back deeply making a long diagonal wound, it was clear that Kabuto gasped in pain. Snickering darkly, Reaper made a charge immediately with his chakra-filled scythe on his side ready to slice.

The Sound nin's eyes widened in fear, this time around he screamed with absolute horror. The scythe struck Kabuto at the torso and soon forcefully ripped all muscles cutting his body in half. Blood burst out of that now nearly dead body like there was no tomorrow, each passing millisecond Kabuto was getting paler and weaker, he had failed his master. _'Forgive me, Orochimaru-sama...'_

"Despite how much I want your blood," said Reaper holding his palm out aiming at the head of a half body. "I don't want it after I see your ugly face." Next, a raging flame was fired disintegrating the dead Kabuto completely in less than a second, Reaper laughed sinisterly at the display, it was too enjoyable for its own good.

"Hey," called Raider with a slightly disappointed frown. "You could've kept at least half the body, Reaper."

"Why would I do that?"

"I happened to be in the mood for some blood you know."

"Sorry about that, Raid," replied the scythe revenant apologetically. "I owe you, okay?"

"No need to be sorry, man," Raider patted his friend on the shoulder. "C'mon, we have been delayed long enough already, let's find Calamity and Assailant."

"Yeah." At that instant, an alerting voice was heard. Both revenants recognized that voice immediately, it belonged to Calamity. However, they didn't like the sound of the tone.

"Reaper, Raider," called the leader. "I suppose you killed that guy?" They simply nodded smiling proudly.

"We better lay low." Assailant ordered as he grabbed Raider's wrist and dragged him into the forests nearby. Calamity did the same thing with Reaper and didn't waste a second to regroup as a team. As soon as they were safe from Orochimaru's view for now, Reaper and Raider demanded an explanation.

"Calamity, Assailant, what the heck are you two planning?" asked Raider curiously.

"Did you finish that other guy?" questioned Reaper impatiently. Regrettably, the leader shook his head. The other two revenants were definitely surprised at this. "What happened?"

"That old geezer made mass summonings..." answered Assailant. "Despite how much we attacked them, they just kept coming. We couldn't fight them using melee combat or we will be devoured for certain."

"Damn it..." cursed Raider.

"They aren't Great Summons," said Calamity. "But they aren't just amateur summons either. If their numbers are so limitless, it would be hard to take them out if we don't act coordinately."

"If they do fire beams all at once, we are done for..." stated Assailant breathing a bit tiredly.

"I think we have strained this for too long..." Raider affirmed as he held his chest due to uncomfortable strains.

"We have to give it our best shot..." added Reaper.

"Definitely."

"Come out you inhuman freaks!" shouted Orochimaru in similarity to an insane lunatic. Soon, he ordered his snake to elevate him higher to have a better view above the forest. All the revenants' eyes narrowed at that retarded outburst. Despite how crazy the sannin sounded, he did meant every word. "No one makes a fool out of me! NO ONE! My snakes will destroy you! I will kill you all! You can't escape me, no can escape my wrath! Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke will be mine! They might've missed their chance in getting the curse seal but they will now! Their bodies belong to me, all for me! Come out now you demonic freaks! If you don't, I'll destroy everyone and everything here!" He then cackled loudly to air but the echo made the revenants shiver, what was with this guy? "If you won't come out... I will flush you out! Attack everything that you see! I don't care if it's trees, rocks, grass, just FIRE!"

"Crap, has he lost his mind?" questioned Assailant now beginning to panic.

"Seems like it," said Calamity cringing his eyes.

"What does he want with Naruto-sama?"

"I don't know..." said Reaper.

"This guy has really lost it..." said Calamity.

"We have to stop him!" shouted Raider as he flew to the sky.

"Raider, come back!" called Reaper as he followed. As he revealed himself in the air, his eyes were wide in shock to the amount of snakes there were. Large and small, they covered the vicinity four hundred meters away similar to a large attack squad. "Damn this..." At that point, Calamity and Assailant reached the air too but they bit their lips at that display. The numbers increased and larger snakes replaced the ones that they killed moments ago. How could that sannin have this much chakra left after what Calamity and Assailant did to him before? Was his insanity pumping his body with chakra or was it his ignorance at this moment made him too crazed to even realize that his body was getting worn out? Calamity didn't care, with this kind of power on the enemy's side, this only proved to be a nuisance.

"I've found you!" shouted Orochimaru insanely. "Go my snakes... destroy them! Fire at will!" Without an urge to stop, the massive serpents unleashed the most corrosive Toxic Syndrome they could muster right at the revenants. Due to their numbers, the beams reached a range where they couldn't escape. In an instant, 4 different tortured cries were heard from afar as the corrosive devoured the four vampuric warriors in a flash.

_**(Meanwhile with Naruto) **_

"Raider!" shouted Naruto as he saw his summoning forcefully trying to defend. "Calamity!" His eyes were filled with tears as the leader disintegrated and disappeared in a smoke. "Reaper, Assailant!" His heart nearly stopped as he saw his remaining friends also suffered the same fate as Calamity and Raider. His revenants were not summonings to him, they were his friends. They may call him Naruto-sama, but he never considered them to be his underlings. They were wasted like that... he didn't know if they were still alive or not, even if they are, Naruto wouldn't allow this to go so freely. Vengeance, the only thing that could satisfy him was vengeance. The helpless faces of the revenants were stuck in his mind, without knowing his demonic blood drastically began to take over.

"No..." whispered the Death Knight trembling with rage. Manda didn't understand why Naruto suddenly stopped but he wouldn't discard such an advantage. With a reckless slither, Manda readied himself to end this fateful battle. He was thankful that his enemy gave him this opportunity, his weakness would be the Death Knight's downfall. What was even better that he was the 4th's son, he would savour this victory indeed. "No..." said Naruto louder. "NO!" He then raised his hand flashing his crimson eyes with a deadly glint. Without warning, the demon rushed towards the snake boss with Nightshadow charged up with demonic energies. Manda gasped at that agility, it was unlike anything he had witnessed. When his eyes finally saw him, the demon was already in an attacking position.

"Die! Death Pact Dive!" In a flash without feeling any pain since it was too quick for him to even feel it, a green beam was sealed on Manda's neck with Naruto behind him in an attacked position. As soon as the demon took a glimpse behind his shoulder, the massive serpent ferociously exploded. The ignition didn't affect Naruto in any possible way, a sadistic smile crept on the demon hunter's face but soon it turned back into pure anger. He eyed Orochimaru who was some distance in the corner of his eye, the sannin was laughing with pure insanity to air.

'_What's with that guy?'_

"Hello, Naruto," greeted Orochimaru with a sweaty face but managed a mad smile. "Looks like you have killed Manda... but that doesn't matter... he was expendable! As long as you are mine... I'll do everything that's required to get you! But I won't be able to do that right now... Naruto, the next time we meet, you and Sasuke will be mine, I will become the strongest being in existence and no one will be able to stop me!"

'_Has this battle made him insane?'_

"You hear me, Uzumaki Naruto? This will be the last time that I will fail! The next time we encounter, I will make sure your reign of victory comes to an end! You hear me, Uzumaki Naruto! Its end!"

"Silence, you!" ordered Naruto firing a Chain Lightning aiming at Orochimaru. Cackling loudly, the Sannin opened his arms widely to intercept the attack. The Death Knight was stunned at this action, he truly believed Orochimaru's madness had taken over. With a terrifying scream of agony, the sannin was blasted off the head of the snake and crashed onto the ground with high impact. At the same time, the snake man no longer had the will to maintain his summonings, within a short amount of time the area cleared leaving him only. Orochimaru grunted as his common sense finally returned, he groaned once he felt the pain all around his body especially in his left shoulder.

"Until we meet again... Naruto..." Unexpectedly, the sannin quickly turned the other way and made reluctant retreat. Before that, he tossed a few flare bombs of blinding light to distract the demon making his retreat successful. Seeing him attempting to escape, there was no possible way that the Death Knight would allow this kind of cowardly act, he will kill him now. Suddenly, he immediately held his stomach sensing much unknown pain. Not only that, it was beginning to hurt elsewhere in the body. Still in fury that the sannin just spineless ran away, he knew that this pain couldn't be avoided. In a matter of moments, he landed with one knee heavily along with much heavy breathing.

'_Damn this pain...'_ cursed Naruto as he extracted his wings back into his body. With a cough, he could tell what was going on as his corrupted eyes flashed a brighter crimson than before. _'Oh no, the demonic blood is corrupting my human blood too quickly... how did this happen? I have to get going... I have to intercept him before I can no longer keep up the Metamorphosis.'_

"Naruto-kun!" a female voice called out unexpectedly. His eyes opened with shock hearing that voice, he wouldn't forget it anywhere.

'_Hinata-chan?'_ he thought with surprise, not a very content one for obvious reasons. His eyes slightly narrowed as he saw the girl running towards him, she seemed most relieved. '_No, not now, why is she here?_' "Hinata-chan, what are you... ARGH!" Before he could even finished his sentence, the Hyuga girl leaped at him giving him a very tight embrace around his torso making him lose his balance and fell backwards with her on top. She snuggled at his bloody chest pleasantly not willing to let go. The demon, however, was trying his best to pry her off but to no avail. Soon, she was kissing his cheek passionately, not to mention hugging him closer to herself.

"Don't you escape!" she demanded with a tremble in her voice, he knew she was crying but with joy or sorrow? "Don't run away from me..."

"You don't understand, Hinata-chan..." pleaded Naruto still trying to make her let go. It was then he felt even more pain in his body, he knew that he had to act quickly. "I am not trying to run away from you!"

"Then please stop engaging the Metamorphosis before it controls you..."

"If you don't let me go, that is exactly what is going to happen! I can feel it in my body right now..." Hinata immediately released her grip from him but his next action took her by surprise. He kissed her deeply on the lips which she returned without hesitation. Hinata's body nearly melted at his touch, his charm never ceased to calm her down, all she needed was him alone.

"Naruto-kun..." she moaned as she decided to intensify their kiss even more. She was even more surprised when he felt him mimicing her actions. This kiss took her breath away.

As the two broke the kiss, Naruto took this opportunity he outstretched his wings once again and soar into the air. Seeing his beautiful heiress still in tears, he grimaced with guilt. "Hinata-chan, I will return, I promise you. Please believe in me." Hinata nodded slowly as the demon hunter flew towards the direction that Orochimaru went earlier. With his Unholy Sight engaged that wasn't a problem at all.

On ground, Hinata touched her lips with her gentle fingertips with much amazement. Despite how many times they have kissed she didn't expect this one from him. She knew he transformed even though his appearance didn't look all that different, what surprised her the most that he still had his mind when he did so. Hinata felt relieved knowing her Naruto-kun was still there, forming a set of seals she activated her Byakugan to witness what the demon hunter was planning. However, what she viewed nearly terrorized her.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

"I have seen enough cowardice from you!" shouted Naruto as he generated charka to perform an attack. "Death Coil!" As the coil of death was unleashed right at the sannin, Orochimaru weakly leaped out of the way but the demonic energies still wounded him.

"Haven't you heard of letting people go?" questioned the sannin angrily as he continued to run.

"Not to a fateless coward!" retorted Naruto as he flapped his wings to gain much thrust in a boost. Cursing loudly, Orochimaru had no choice other than to escape as quickly as possible. "You're not getting away, this will be the last time you will be able to see daylight!" Next he attacked with another projectile strike. With a forceful jump, the snake man miraculously managed to avoid it before any damage was dealt. Attempting to make a suppressing assault, Orochimaru took 10 kunais practically whipping them at Naruto. In 2 slashes, the ninja type weapons were cut in half sharply and exploded.

'_Does his chakra make things explode?' _asked the sannin to himself in his head. _'Things don't look promising at all, at this rate I would be killed.'_ He no longer had time to even think about that dilemma, all he needed to do now was to get his sorry ass out of there. As he saw a wide river midway, he utilized the last bit of chakra he could use into his feet and leaped over safely. His eyes winced in anger when he saw the demon high in the sky preparing to unleash another offensive. The demon hunter was loyal on his task, Orochimaru would give him credit for that but if he was the target, it only proved to be a bother.

"This is the end for you!" declared the Death Knight ferociously gathering energies to perform the Rasengan. With a snicker, he couldn't help but to feel excited that this was truly the end of all the torment the bastard had caused, it was finally over. Konoha will be avenged, his friends' vengeance will finally be satisfied. Orochimaru was right, it indeed was the end, the end for him. Suddenly, another wave of immense pain stunned his body, this time it was so painful that he was flinching badly and trembling.

'_No... not now...'_ cursed Naruto as he curled with agony. _'I can't be in this form for much longer... the demonic blood is corrupting me too fast... damn it!'_ The Death Knight's eyes widened as he could see his Metamorphosis aura was diminishing, he had no choice but to drop the technique. Seizing this perfect chance, the sannin took out the two remaining kunais in his pouch and whipped them at his chest before taking off. As Naruto returned to his normal self but still sensing his demonic self trying to take over his humanity part of his blood, he didn't even notice the kunais until it was too late. With a gasp of pain as the weapons critically punctured through his flesh, Naruto began to fall down to the river helplessly.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Hinata in horror as she stepped out from the trees obviously followed him after he took off. "No! Please, you promised me you would come back to me!" Naruto weakly smiled at her when he heard her angelic voice, that smile made the girl's heart ache another level. Her eyes began to water and her tears flowed freely down her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry... Hinata-chan..." Naruto whispered silently before his corruption attempted to deepen but Hinata heard every word. "I'm sorry that I have to break my promise... please... don't cry, I wouldn't want to see that gorgeous face to be covered in tears... " With that he fell into the rushing river and drifted violently to a direction that the current took him. Hinata stared into the waters and wept with deep sorrow, she felt like she could die at that instant, she refused to believe what happened just now, Naruto couldn't have died, he promised that he would return. Much thoughts of deep agony pained her, without knowing she passed out as if it was too much for her to handle. Even so, a tear of much sadness escaped her eye.

'_Hinata-chan,_' thought Naruto weakly. _'I am sorry... if I don't control this demonic corruption now... I don't know what I might do later on, I may even hurt you... Hinata-chan... please remember that I'll always love you... I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe even if it may cost me my life...' _

_**AN: You guys just have fun with this ending. To those who watched Gundam Seed, I got the name Calamity amd Raider from one of the gundams in that series. I really should've named Assailant Aegis instead. Is Naruto dead? I don't know. And yes, I know I am evil for leaving this cliffhanger. Even though you may not know me personally, I am sure by the things I write I can be really evil! LOL! Finally, yes, Kabuto is dead. Reaper sliced him in half horizonatally and disintegrated his body with fire. Feel free to review. I don't need much of an AN this time but if you have questions, feel free to ask and I will be more than welcome to answer. If you have suggestions, please tell me and I will consider it. Thanks to those who reviewed, I hope to see your words again soon. Later for now until the next chapter!**_


	6. Missing In Action

_**DOWNFALL OF THE LIGHT 2**_

_Chapter 6: Missing in Action_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I have no ownership of Warcraft3 either. It's as simple as that, if you have something against it... it's not in my department to even care or consider what you are thinking.

Legend:

"...": Speech

'...'_: Thoughts_

Scene changes will be displayed in bolded italic brackets.

**AN: I will cut the long talks I usually post in this section this time. Also, there will be a change of plans for this part of the AN would be a specific Reviewer's Question and Answer Period, where I, OpposingForce, will answer your questions (if any) directly. If I have answered your questions personally, then I won't need to answer them. If your questions are practically asking me 'Can I expect this and this' or questions that would result in me spoiling it for everyone, don't expect me to respond. After this, it's straight to the chapter!**

_1. Hikaru of Arrow: (Check if you don't remember your question)_

OpForce's reply: Naruto, a member of the Akatsuki? Yo, are you telling me to send him to his death sentence early? The organization wants his demon for crying out loud, why would he become a member? Besides, mystikd109 is working on a fic like that so I don't want to make a story that turns out a bit similar to his. You will see what I am going to do with our favorite Death Knight.

2. _Dragon Man 180:_

OpForce's answer: You ever read Nineteen Eight Four by George Orwell? There are three quotes in there that I based on the crazy amount of chakra Orochimaru had. War is peace, freedom is slavery and ignorance is strength. When one is ignorant, that equals to power and strength. For your second question, the main character isn't Tsunade and I am very tired of action. If you know me, my strength isn't within action, it's drama and romance, so I intended to avoid it. If you thought Tsunade's fight contained much importance, well, when you make your own story you can be as descriptive as you want.

3. _jasx316:_

OpForce's response: I have to say those are very good ideas especially the stages of the Metamorphosis, I didn't even consider it since they remind me of that treacherous Sasuke and his curse seal. Going to hell and come back, if he's in hell, he would be in hell forever my friend. He doesn't need the Metamorphosis to corrupt his blood anymore, his blood after that transformation made it into 90 percent demonic and 10 percent human. In addition, it can't be reversed. About your ideas, I may follow part of it but the actual plan would be a lot more surprising than it seems.

4. _Jacob Kessler:_

OpposingForce's retort: I am not the most clean person myself believe it or not. Like, c'mon, who is that innocent these days anyway? It's most likely I would be adding a lemon scene or whatnot in future chapters since in a matter of chapters, the genins would be grown up teenagers. It's not like the fact I don't like lemon, it's just that I have a hard time writing it. For your questions, yes, Naruto is nearly a complete demon and yes, if he does make love to Hinata and have children, the kids are half demon, half human. What would his blood do to Hinata? I may stick with immortality and the girl becomes partially demon.

5. _lil uchiha bunny:_

OpposingForce's reasoning: Wow, isn't Hinata really loyal for searching for him, but haven't you thought of that that is just too predictable if I followed it. Besides, I made him fell into the river for a reason, if she successfully finds him, man, what's the point of suspense? Thanks for giving your opinions, I do appreciate it but if I followed it... it just wouldn't be that appealing.

_**6. This is actually everyone's question.... Is Naruto dead?**_

My reply: If I told you, where is the drama and intensifying anxiety? Just keep on reading to find out.

Thank you for those who reviewed! If Dream Walker is reading this, I still want to say this volume is dedicated to him. If you reviewed, your names will be listed here: _One Azn Dragon, Qazicle, Crutches, jasx316, Jacob Kessler, DaveBoo 1378, RNPH, Daniel of Lorien, Hikaru of Arrow, Night-Owl 123, Dragon Man 180, Place-your-name-here, stoictimer, AkiaBinZaid, anonymous, nArUtOhInAtA fOrEvEr, joekool, hyuugaman, RuByMoOn17, greyfox885, blazer6, evilmustardman, cynical chaos, Gopu, Thanatos Upbringing, kimeno-pebols, violently cheerful and lil uchiha bunny! _

AN: Let the story continue...

_**(Days later in a hospital after the encounter with Orochimaru)**_

Her eyes were heavy, possibly even sticky somehow. She didn't recall what happened just now or even what events passed by when she was out. Not that she cared actually, reality was just too much for her soft, tender heart to handle. As the girl opened her eyes fully, a rushing sense of searing sorrow consumed her heart. Finally, she understood why her eyes had been sticky, her tears practically glued her eyelids together while she slept. More of it drifted out of her eyes as she remembered what she witnessed the last time she was conscious, she wouldn't forget the weary smile he gave before he fell into the river, he seemed regretful toward something, what pained her most was that he wasn't by his side. His death gave her the most fear imaginable, in a natural impulse she simply cried out loud.

She began to cry again, curling herself into a ball to form an indirect barrier to push anyone who attempted to approach her. She continued to wail louder with despair, her heart continued to ache not willing to ease at all. How could she at a time like this, it wasn't easy to overcome a death of her only love. As the girl took a glance over at the table, both her clothing and weapon holsters were there. (AN: She's wearing hospital clothing so she isn't naked, okay?) Her lavender eyes never left the kunai that was sticking out from the holster, the longer she focussed on it, the more her mind began to race. A sense of agony never departed, the pain refused to cease, the will to live no longer remained knowing her love was gone. Not even realizing that her body was moving beyond her will, in a matter of moments, her hand held possession of the weapon. She stole another glimpse at it with emotionless eyes with clear sorrow, not even considering her actions, she pointed the kunai right at her heart.

"Goodbye..." said the girl like a dead person as she was about to plow the blade into her flesh.

"Sister!" shouted a younger girl as she rushed in trying to stop the attempting to commit suicide shinobi.

"Hinata-sama," shouted Neji as he grabbed her cousin's wrist and held her in a lock. Sensing pain in her arm, she reluctantly dropped the weapon she was holding the ground. Despite the pain, Hinata violently retaliated while summoning strength that Hanabi and Neji never sensed before. Her brutality was filled with deep despair, the two Hyugas couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Hinata-sama, get a hold of yourself... what's gotten into you?"

"Naruto-kun..." screamed Hinata still struggling against the hold that Neji gave. "Naruto-kun is gone! He's gone and what the point in living anymore! He promised me that he would return to me and now..."

"Does that mean you should just give up on yourself, onee-chan?" asked Hanabi trying to calm her sister down, however it was much easier said than done.

"I love him... I have no reason to live if he isn't here!"

"You lived your life whether he was here or not for nearly 8 years..." said Neji rather bluntly. "What difference does it make if he isn't here now..." Hanabi gasped at the words that escaped the male Hyuga's mouth, at that moment, Hinata lost it.

"I saw him die in front of my eyes!" screamed the heiress at the top of her lungs with absolute fury. "Who are you to tell me that I shouldn't be sad? Who are you to tell me that how I should continue living my life? You bastard! Don't touch me! Get your hands off of me!"

"I won't if you don't calm down!" retorted Neji.

"Sister..." said Hanabi as she began to help her older cousin. She was incredibly surprised how strong physically Hinata really was. As far as she could remember, she was the one that surpassed her sister but right now she was no longer certain. Hanabi banished that thought immediately knowing getting her sister back on track was much more important, it pained her to see Hinata like this.

"Let go of me, let me die!" shouted Hinata demandingly.

"Do you really want to die?" asked Neji attempting to use reverse psychology, Hanabi's eyes widened in disbelief since she was too young to realize it immediately. "If you do, I won't stop you." As soon as he loosened his grip, Hinata simply fell on the ground and cried. Seeing that she no longer would advance on planning to suicide, Neji and Hanabi kneeled beside her and gave her a soft hug. When Hinata felt their care, she immediately hugged them both while continuing to cry.

"It's okay, onee-chan..." Hanabi comforted as she tightened her embrace with her only sister.

"It feels so painful..." Hinata whimpered with sadness. Neji grimaced at that, it reminded him about how he took his father's death. He may not have saw the process of the death but nonetheless it was painful. He understood the Hyuga heiress' pain, what worried him was that how would Hinata live life from now on.

"It's okay," said Neji caressing her back softly. "There, there... everything is going to be fine..." The heiress shook her head in his chest, Neji didn't have the heart to blame her, that was how he behaved when Hinata tried to comfort him nearly 10 years ago.

"Neji-ni-san..." said Hinata as less tears escaped her eyes. "How did I get here?"

"Two women brought you back here..." said Neji. "The blond one said that she was the 5th Hokage of Konoha."

"A woman being a Hokage?" asked Hanabi surprised.

"Yeah..." replied Hinata.

"Is that the reason why you left Konoha?" asked Neji. "Were you given the mission to look for the 5th Hokage?"

"No..."

"Then who is?" asked Hanabi. "Is it Naruto-oni-chan?" The Hyuga heiress nodded sadly.

"I don't want to talk about that right now..." Hinata stated silently. "I'm sure Tsunade-chan or Shizune-chan would explain everything later..." Despite how much the duo wanted to figure out more of the situation, it was only reasonable for the girl to have her space. When Neji saw Tsunade and Shizune enter the village but Naruto wasn't along with them, he figured out something was amiss, he didn't expect that the news would ever turn out to be this tragic. "Neji-ni-san, Hanabi... can you two give me another hug?"

"Sure thing." Immediately, Hinata attached herself in another warm embrace from her family. She sighed and cried once again. Her cries soon ached both Neji and Hanabi as well, it was a difficult to imagine how simple people just come and go. This must've devastated Hinata. As the three Hyugas remained in that embrace, all three knew deep down their lives will no longer be the same.

_**(Morning of 2 days later)**_

Based on the current circumstances, it was no surprise to Neji or the little Hanabi that Hinata refused to eat anything ever since she woke up yesterday afternoon. Her emotions had been unpredictable but nothing too reckless was performed. At times, Hanabi would see her older sister cry to herself and the next second she would be hugging Neji as if her life depended on it. Neji didn't refuse her touch, he would sacrifice enough things in order to see her cousin smile again, of course it was no easy task seeing how much she lost that day. He was starting to worry if Hinata would ever smile like she used to, what a devastating blow to her memories and cherishing moments, Neji cursed the person who did this to Naruto, he sworn he would seek vengeance for Naruto but most importantly for Hinata.

"Neji-ni-san!" When the Hyuga boy heard this cry, he intercepted it with readiness knowing Hinata wanted another hug. She fell into his arms crying again and didn't stop until a several minutes later.

"It's okay, Hinata-sama..." Neji said with reassurance. "Everything is going to be alright."

"I can't stop thinking about him..." she said with a few tears leaving her eyes.

"Hinata-sama, even though Naruto is no longer here, it wouldn't help if you continue to cry like this. It's only natural to grieve someone that you love but at the same time you have to think about why they died for you."

"Why they died for me?"

"Yes, I am sure that Naruto must've sacrificed his life for a reason."

"Naruto-kun was always so kind to people..." Hinata said blindly with a short sniff. "He may look like a very cold hearted boy but deep down he's such a loving person... he never let anyone down in circumstance. I don't understand why it's so unfair... why is fate so cruel and always want to take him away from me? Why... why..."

"He must've believed that saving your life was worth it, you mustn't make his sacrifice to be in vain. It's because he gave up his life for you that you have to make use of it to the fullest."

"How can I enjoy life without him?"

"Naruto would want you to live happily without despair, Hinata-sama, he didn't want his life to be cut short like that either, if he had another solution I guarantee that he would try to make things right." In truth, the Hyuga male didn't know the entire story of what actually took place, he used his best knowledge to make the best out of this, the last thing he wanted to see was Hinata in tears.

"It's so painful to not have Naruto-kun around me anymore... I loved him so much..."

"I know you did, Hinata-sama," whispered Neji silently to her ear and tried to comfort the girl in depression. "I also know he cared for you just as much."

"Neji-ni-san, why do horrible things happen to the greatest people? Why?"

"I want to know too... I am just as lost as you are."

"I want to see him again..." Hinata told him in a very heartbroken voice.

"I know you do, Hinata-sama... even I do... He may not be here with us physically, he will always be in our hearts. Come now, don't cry anymore."

"Thank you... Neji-ni-san."

_**(Later that day in the Hokage's office)**_

Tsunade certainly didn't waste her time in getting things running within such a short amount of time, on the day she returned to Konoha with Shizune, the sannin quickly proposed a meeting to formally announce the current situation of the Death Knight, Naruto. Her return wasn't known to much people, only the two guards, Hyuga Neji, Jiraiya, Hyuga Hiashi and the counsel held this knowledge. When Jiraiya finally saw Tsunade again, the slug sannin was extremely surprised when the sennin didn't even react perverted in any way. His eyes were dead serious, not to mention his first question completely took off her guard.

It obviously didn't take a genius to figure out how dumbly Tsunade replied to the question on the whereabouts of Naruto. A pang of guilt struck her mind immediately for she no longer had any face to meet Jiraiya's. For someone who had known Tsunade for such a long time, the sennin clearly knew something terrible happened during his absence. The next thing that happened made Jiraiya completely halt in his tracks, Tsunade was crying. Being a gentleman and a friend, the only rational action he took was to be by his friend's side trying his best to relieve her. After some difficulty of relieving the emotional pain, mustering up all the strength she could spare, the blond woman told him everything.

Jiraiya's face was lifeless when she declared that Naruto was MIA, also known as Mission in Action. Even though this meant the person had the possibility of living, who in the right mind would think of something that optimistically? His face was drained, soon it turned to both regret and sorrow. By the angry expression Jiraiya was showing, Tsunade safely assumed that her friend was blaming himself completely for this loss. He took it too lightly, his thoughts were crystal clear to Tsunade, he should've went with him and this would have never happened. However, as soon as Tsunade mentioned the offer Orochimaru given her earlier and considered of accepting it, Jiraiya did the unbelievable, he slapped her. He, the Jiraiya who was the master at the art of being a pervert, slapped the female sannin.

At that point, the woman didn't know what hurt more, the slap or the disappointed look on Jiraiya's face. She had to admit, she did yell at Jiraiya a lot in the past for not raising Rin and Naruto in the way that she wanted him to, also beating the crap out of him whenever he claimed the opportunities to look at other women, but this, was completely different. It was even worse than how she rejected Jiraiya on a date long ago, he might've been disappointed but not cold. Jiraiya didn't even say a word after that, those cold eyes of his gave Tsunade a very clear message of how he felt. In that slap, anyone could safely assume that he did it because of the mixed emotions he had earlier and hearing the name Orochimaru only increased the amount of rage within himself. True, that was very true but if you deemed that was the only reason, you have only scratched the surface.

Believe it or not, Jiraiya was a man of wisdom in most miraculous ways. Yes, it was rare that he performed it but it was clearly better than the wisdom to be wasted and replaced by stupidity. For knowing both Tsunade and Orochimaru for so long, he accurately assumed that Orochimaru must've made a tempting offer of some kind to get his way. When he didn't, he would make it up with force. Orochimaru was always like that, even when he was a kid. Of course, he would make cute threats before such as to get free ice cream from Jiraiya when he wanted to since if he didn't, he would use Jiraiya peeking at Tsunade changing in her undergarments as blackmail. It wasn't too surprising that Orochimaru became a spoiled brat in the near future, genius or not a genius. That kind of offering stunts was predictable was what really pushed Jiraiya to the edge was Tsunade's action towards it. Knowing Naruto's capabilities, the search certainly did not need to take over 10 days. The only possibility that the sennin could predict was that Tsunade actually intended to put Orochimaru's words into consideration, after what that bastard had done to the Third, he couldn't believe Tsunade would be that incredibly foolish.

Still holding her slapped cheek with emotional hurt, Tsunade's mind was currently in utter mess. Without even looking at her, Jiraiya demanded her to make Naruto's current whereabouts to the genins. Knowing Hinata, she would spread the word sooner or later. Jiraiya sighed knowing at least the Hyuga girl was alive, the last thing Konoha needed now was for the noble bloodline of the Byakugan to in the possession of spies and enemies. However, he began to worry about the other bloodline that may be in jeopardy, the last of the Uzumaki legacy. Knowing he was considered to be MIA, there was a chance that he could be alive, who knew what was happening, he just prayed that nothing would go on.

_**(Moments Later)**_

During that afternoon, all the important genins of Konoha were present in the Hokage building lounge. The genins present were Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Gaara, Kamishiro Rin, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, Katase Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Akimichi Chouji. As expected, Hinata sat on the couch alone attempting to hide herself from everything and everyone. Neji grimaced from afar, he just felt so powerless to make a difference. However, when Sakura and Sasuke encountered the Hyuga heiress she had no choice but to talk.

"Hinata-san," greeted Sakura as she hugged her best friend. Despite what happened in the past, she was still so relieved to see her friend back in one piece. Sasuke on the other hand showed no emotion whatsoever, he was more interested to know where the Death Knight was, Sakura told him that Hinata went with him on a mission. If he knew Naruto and Hinata, the Hyuga girl would never leave his side not even if was an order by force, talk about dramatic irony. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm... fine..." said Hinata trying not to cry. The Uchiha easily pierced through her like glass for he heard that tone of voice a long time ago. "How are you... Sasuke-kun..."

"I'm more interested in knowing where Naruto is, Hinata," declared Sasuke with a solemn face. "I want you to tell me where that treacherous guy is in this instant." To his surprise, Hinata simply avoided his gaze with a bitter look.

"I rather not talk about it right now, Sasuke-kun," replied Hinata in a sad hiss. "I wish to be left alone if you don't mind."

"Hinata-san," said Sakura now worried, she tightened her friendly embrace trying to make her friend feel better. "Did something happen to Naruto-ni-chan?"

"Sakura-san... I really wish to be left alone. I'll tell you about it later."

"No, you are going to tell me about it right now," commanded Sasuke as he pushed Sakura aside and stood right above Hinata. The Haruno girl gasped at this, her Sasuke never acted this rudely to her or Hinata before. Those eyes of his were filled with ice-cold rage, the pupils soon revealed a pair of flashing Sharingan with much killing intent. As he glared fiercely at the heiress, once again he was somewhat stunned to see those lifeless lavender eyes that showed no sign of anything, she was like a dead woman walking. Observing her closely, both of them could see tears leaking out of those pearl like eyes and Hinata didn't even seem to notice they were falling. Sasuke was clearly lost and began to show some concern.

"Hinata-san, what's the matter?" asked the pink hair girl now very afraid. "Why are you crying, c'mon, you can tell me about it, I'll help you." Without warning, the Hyuga girl did what her heart told her to do, she simply let it all out. Sasuke's brow raised a bit at that wave of sadness emotions, like Sakura, he was curious to figure out what had happened when Hinata was absent. The duo tried to talk but Hinata refused to say anything, it didn't bother them though, they knew she would come through.

About a several minutes later, the conference room doors opened to reveal two people. Hinata and Neji recognized one of them was Tsunade, the other person beside her was no other than Jiraiya. Their gloomy expressions certainly brought down the mood in the room, it was no surprise to Hinata and Neji when they were the ones in the room who contained intelligence of the tragic news. The sannins entrance was silent and possibly giving off an non welcoming aura as well, the genins knew better, keeping their mouth shut until further notice was the best strategy for the time being.

"Good afternoon," greeted Tsunade with a solemn face, for a Hokage this type of formality was required in such meetings. "My name is Tsunade and some of you already know who I am. As of yesterday, I officially became the 5th Hokage of Konoha." The teens gasped at this news given to them, it was a bit hard to swallow since this was the very first woman who claimed the title of the Hokage. Hinata showed no reaction while Rin gave off a very proud smile. Little did she know, that smile of hers would soon turn into a frown of despair.

"Hokage-sama," called Shikamaru lazily. "What is the real reason for all of us to be summoned here? On a day like this, I prefer to sleep in than to spend my time standing here like an idiot."

"Shika!" snapped Ino as she jabbed him lightly but good enough to make him stop. "She's the Hokage, give some respect!"

"I did call her Hokage-sama, Ino," retorted the lazy genin. "Besides, I really do want to sleep."

"You are so impossible!"

"What is this meeting about anyway?" asked the usually quiet Shino.

"Yeah, why isn't Naruto-kun here?" added Lee. That was not expected for Tsunade and Hinata's heart pained a bit more hearing that name. If Lee or anyone in this room mentioned his name again, Hinata was certain that she would break down.

"That's what Tsunade-sama and I need to tell all of you..." explained Jiraiya trying to avoid the look Rin was giving him, he knew how emotional she could get when she didn't know what had happened to her dearest big brother. The unknown, yes, it was the reason to our fear. Think about it closely, why do we treat strangers badly? Why do we not commit suicide after something horrible had happened? It was because we didn't know the result and outcome that made us stop at whatever plans we had. If we knew the true intention of a stranger whether good or bad, we would easily make a decision instead of being hostile to them until they earned our trust. If we knew that the life after death was a marvelous place with no troubles, why the hell were we still here living our lives with pain and misery? We would easily take a weapon of any choice and deal major self-inflicting damage until our heart no longer pumped blood into our system. Whatever was unknown to man made us fear it since we didn't know what kind of potential dangers they may possess.

"What happened to Naruto-ni-san?" asked Rin in a hurry. "Sensei, please tell me what happened!"

"Before I tell you all... promise us that you would remain calm when you hear this."

"Uzumaki Naruto... is now placed in the MIA category." Tsunade finished with a sad tone.

"MIA?" asked Sasuke.

"Missing in Action, Uchiha-san. That means we can't confirm whether he's dead or alive." The genins immediately gasped except for the two Hyugas.

"What happened, tell me, what happened to Naruto?"

"How did this happen?" asked Sakura hurriedly. "The last time I saw him he was still perfectly fine!"

"Is ni-san dead?" asked Rin now really wanting to cry. Gaara grimaced hearing this news, for the first time in many years, he actually felt remorse for a death. Now he was beginning to understand how a human death could actually impact one's life, regrettably, he used to take others' lives as mere play things. "It can't be, ni-san can't be dead!"

"I know it's really hard on all of you whether he was a close friend to you or not," said Tsunade with much hidden grief. "I didn't want this to happen either... I... I wanted him to return to Konoha in one piece... Damn, I feel so powerless..."

"Hokage-sama," said Lee. "How did this happen to begin with?"

"How did this mission turn into this?" asked Gaara now annoyed but not at anyone in this room.

"What mission?" asked Tenten confused.

"I sent Naruto alone on a confidential search and receive mission," explained Jiraiya trying to keep a solid face, he himself took quite a blow at the dreadful news. "The task was to search for the 5th Hokage, Tsunade-sama. I told him not to tell anybody for it was wise for him to complete this mission as quickly as possible. I didn't know how Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura even figured out he had left Konoha but I was surprised that the trio actually tailed him. However, what shocked me was that Hinata actually stayed by Naruto's side during the entire mission with Sakura and Sasuke returning without her."

"I can't believe that you sided with a traitor, Hinata-san." Sasuke stated rudely.

"He's not a traitor!" growled the Hokage with authority. "And don't you even dare consider Naruto in such category, you hear me?"

"Not trying to disrespect you or anything, Hokage-sama, I saw him standing with Uchiha Ita..."

"We are not here to discuss about that matter, Uchiha-san. I suggest you talk about this when this meeting is over." Sasuke gave a sharp glare with much anger but controlled it with a deep sigh.

"Fine." He muttered cursing under his breath.

"But is Naruto dead?" asked Shikamaru.

"Let me finish," said Tsunade. "I will answer all of your questions in the best of my ability later..."

**_(Time passes and Tsunade explained the event as precise as she possibly could)_**

"Damn it..." cursed Gaara forming a fist. "I should've went with him..."

"I can't believe this has happened..." said Rin now crying on Gaara's shoulder. "No... ni-san couldn't have died... he's too strong to allow it to happen..."

"I'll kill that Orochimaru for killing Naruto..." said Lee forming a determined fist with rage. "He didn't deserve such a fate."

"If we were just a bit stronger," stated Neji in an upset voice. "We would've made a difference."

"What could we have possibly done, Neji-kun?" asked Tenten holding his hand with one her own and leaning her head on his shoulder. She didn't know Naruto that exceptionally well but it didn't take a smart person to figure out he was a kind person, losing someone like that was certainly uncalled for. "Tell me."

"I don't know... I really wish I do."

"Why didn't you send any one of us along to watch his back?" asked Kiba to Jiraiya and Tsunade. "We would've made sure that he would get his sorry ass back here in one piece!"

"Kiba, don't say anything that you aren't sure of," said Shino calmly.

"What are you saying? If I tagged along with him, I'm sure he would be fine!"

"Naruto won't need your assistance," said Sasuke with an irritated look. "He's good enough to deal with things on his own. Any one of us might've proved to be a nuisance..."

"If we went, I'm sure all of us would've been killed," said Ino. "But it's so painful to see Naruto-kun no longer with us... he did so much for us during the exam... if it wasn't for him, all of us wouldn't be here right now." Hinata silently agreed with Ino for it was the truth, she thanked Naruto for all he had done for Konoha, for her friends and most importantly for her. Up to this point, her heart continued to pang for the lost of her beloved, he was the only person she would ever love and her feelings now was shattered like glass.

"Will there be a funeral for Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata finally speaking for the first time in the past hour. "I want to make it very special for him..."

"I don't think we should decide on that yet," said Jiraiya. "There is a reason why we put him on the MIA list instead of classifying him in the dead category."

"What do you mean by that, Jiraiya-sama?" questioned Sakura with confusion.

"This is the reason of my judgement." Jiraiya then took out something from a cupboard on the wall and presented to the genins. All the genins gasped at the sight in unison. "This was one of the things the Anbu platoons managed to retrieve near the river."

"That's..."

"Naruto-kun's..."

"That's ni-san's runeblade..."

"But... what's so special about it anyway?" asked Lee confused. A sudden realization hit Jiraiya and Tsunade, they nearly forgot that no one besides Hinata, Rin and Gaara knew about Naruto's bloodstained heritage as a Death Knight. Knowing he couldn't avoid that question, Jiraiya decided to explain it using simpler terms but not necessarily telling them about the demon within.

"This weapon..." began Jiraiya with a slight cough. "Isn't just any ordinary blade for it's made completely with chakra."

"With chakra?" asked Tenten impressed. "That's pretty amazing."

"No wonder Naruto could execute jutsus using that blade." added Neji with a smirk.

"What does this have to do with the fact Naruto is alive though?" asked Shikamaru, while thinking of any possible logic.

"I'll say this, this is made by Naruto's chakra." At that moment, most of the genins gasped with stun. "If Naruto's chakra signature is no longer living, this weapon would disappear with him." Jiraiya smiled inwardly, he couldn't believe that he made a stunt like that to fool the teens. In truth, he knew that Naruto didn't have the ability to forge such weapons with his own chakra, it was Kyubi who granted Nightshadow to him when he was 6. However, his words were partially true to a certain extent for if Naruto honestly died, Nightshadow would cease to exist since Kyubi would die with the boy.

"That means Naruto-kun is alive?" asked a very hopeful Hinata.

"I knew ni-san would come through!" added Rin excitedly.

"Don't put your hopes too high though," said Tsunade suddenly. "He might be alive but he may be hanging on by a mere thread. We don't even know how he is right now or his whereabouts, we still have to consider him as MIA."

"I know that, Tsunade," Jiraiya said with a bit of irritation. "But don't be so pessimistic now, we have to hope for the best."

"I suggest that we have search teams to look for him." Hinata said nearly immediately with faith.

"Yeah," said Neji supporting her cousin completely. "Naruto has done too much for all of us, it's only rational as friends to help him out."

"Count me in." said Sakura with a smile. "Sasuke-kun, are you in?"

"Count me out." The Uchiha declared coldly. The rest of the gang stared at him with disbelief, what the heck was he saying? "I refuse to help a traitor who associates himself with Uchiha Itachi. If he's a friend of that bastard, you can count me out." At that point, Tsunade was enraged.

"You want to know the truth?" growled the slug sannin angrily. "Come on, Uchiha Sasuke, do you want to or not?" The genins were taken quite aback at that outburst. Seeing that expression on Tsunade's face, Rin took the correct precautions and took Gaara's hand to leave the room. Noticing that action, the other genins other than Sasuke followed her suit nearly immediately, an angry Tsunade was a dangerous Tsunade, Rin witnessed it herself when she was younger. As the doors closed, Sasuke finally reverted his attention the Hokage.

"So, are you ready to tell me the entire thing now?" asked the Uchiha.

"Yes, you may also ask any questions that are in your mind."

"Anything?"

"Just ask ahead."

"Just who is Naruto anyway?" Both Jiraiya and Tsunade's brow raised a bit at that question. "Why is he associated with Uchiha Itachi? Why aren't any of you even fearing that name and most importantly not taking any action when he had made an appearance? Why aren't you considering Uzumaki Naruto a traitor for having any sort of relation with a mass murderer like him? What the hell is going on here!"

"One question at a time, okay?"

"You have to calm down a bit." Jiraiya added quietly.

"How do you expect me to calm down after taking in all this kind of crap? Am I the only the person who is actually worried about this situation here? This is Uchiha Itachi we are talking about here, we have no time to be sitting on our butts!"

"Uchiha Itachi won't be doing anything to this village."

"A citizen of Konoha would never do such a thing." Tsunade stated calmly.

"You tedious fools still consider a murderer like him a person that is welcomed in Konoha? If I recall correctly, nearly 6 years ago the Uchiha clan suffered a case of genocide!"

"Don't worry, we remember."

"It's just that you don't know the truth behind it."

"The truth?" asked Sasuke harshly. "What truth is there? My brother just wiped them all out! He's the one why I have no one to love and rely on anymore! All this loneliness is caused by him!"

"I'm sure that you will hate us for telling you this... but the Uchiha clan was wiped out by an order."

"An order?" The Uchiha was now in rage. "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean? The 3rd ordered my brother to wipe out my clan? What kind of prejudice is this? Is it because of our Sharingan the 3rd is afraid of us?"

"Just be quiet and listen!" shouted Tsunade. "It appears that you don't even know what kind of trickery your older clan members were doing since you were so young back then. Let me ask you, Sasuke, do you know what kind of career your father and the clan work in this village?"

"Our entire clan worked as the police force to serve Konoha," said the young Uchiha promptly. "Everybody knows that but what does this have to do with anything?"

"What's your opinion towards police in general?" Sasuke blinked a few times, at this point, the raven hair Uchiha was confused, he had absolutely no idea what this question was getting to but this was the Hokage after all, he might as well answer her truthfully.

"I think the police... well... I suppose they are honest people who try their best to protect the place they live. That's what they are supposed to do."

"You think so? If that's the case, don't you think the clan would be still here right now so our amount of ninjas wouldn't be so tight all the time?"

"Maybe you guys think the Uchiha clan wasn't good enough... then you bastards killed them due to the fact you people believed they were useless!"

"You are a naïve one," said Tsunade with a grin. "Do you seriously expect the 3rd would do something that immoral to people just because they weren't good enough? Trust me, I have met plenty of people who weren't good enough in certain tasks but I didn't kill them. Now, if they weren't meeting the village's expectations, he could've simply replaced them, not execute them."

"Then why?"

"The police force in any country contains much information about a lot of things that a normal civilian may not have in their grasp. It's that your clan had been doing a lot of these underground activities that led Konoha in jeopardy many times. Do you even the history of your Sharingan?"

"My Sharingan? No... I really have no idea..."

"I will tell you, it originated from the Hyuga family."

"Hinata-san's bloodline? But how..."

"I personally don't know the details myself since I am not a Uchiha or Hyuga. However, I know that your blood limit nearly rivalled with the Hyuga family's, yet your clan wasn't considered to be noble. Feared, yes definitely but when it came to nobility, no one considered it to be. Your father was a jealous person, I will be very honest with you on that, he wanted the Uchiha clan to be the noble clan that represented Konoha. The 3rd obviously felt otherwise and disclosed his terms without hesitation. Your father was also a very persistent man, if he didn't get things his way through the legal way, he would take it to his terms which were most likely illegal."

"What did my father do?" asked Sasuke now paying close attention.

"Isn't it obvious? He made plans to exterminate the Hyuga clan."

"What!"

"Now you are feeling outraged? The Uchiha clan agreed to this idea but they decided to take things slowly. At that time, you should be around 5. Let me ask you, Sasuke, do you know what their first plan was?"

"I really don't know..."

"Their first target was the little Hyuga heiress."

"No way! That's not possible!" Sasuke practically yelled in disbelief. Without knowing, his eyes were wide and twitching with fury.

"Not only that, your clan was a very cunning and cold hearted, instead of killing Hinata first, they decided to play with her heart. Furthermore, your family hired many people from this village to do their dirty work. In addition, your father clearly knew Hinata had a good friend, so he decided to kill him first to make a devastating impact to the girl and soon the physical torture. Talk about a devilish bastard."

"How could father... do this? Damn... is that friend of hers Naruto?"

"You're correct."

"Then what happened?"

"Naruto managed to survive," said Tsunade. "All the men who attacked Naruto that night were executed by a direct order from the 3rd."

"Wait, when I was 5... that's around the time Naruto left right? Hinata-san told me enough about him in the past... Am I correct though?"

"Naruto left the village after that," said Jiraiya who had been quiet for some time. "I have been his guardian for the past nearly 8 years."

"So that's why Naruto left all of a sudden..." Sasuke whispered to himself with understanding. "Damn, father... how could you do this... but, why was Itachi..."

"Itachi was older than you after all, he had the maturity to understand the entire situation while you thought your family was doing things like they were supposed to be doing. You see, Itachi never agreed to the idea to execute the Hyuga clan, he personally found it pointless to have such a sense of foolish rivalry for nobility especially when the Hyugas had nothing against them."

"Don't the Hyugas feel a bit agitated to have their ability stolen and turned into something else? If I was them, I would feel outraged."

"It's only reasonable to feel that way," said Tsunade. "Yes, indeed the Hyugas did feel betrayed and angry for this but they never had the intention of wiping your clan out because of that, whether they liked it or not, they just had to accept the facts that this happened. Believe me, they were the first to drop the prejudice. Back to Itachi, I will tell you that his feelings towards his family soon turned into absolute hatred when an incident happened."

"What is that?"

"Like mentioned before, your clan were a bunch of cunning bastards who take careful steps before getting the main prey. What they tried to do was to eliminate the toughest shinobis that the Hyuga clan possessed first so the primary revolt would go smoother for their favor. One night, the Uchihas sent out a platoon to kill an Anbu, he happened to be a Hyuga and more importantly, he was Itachi's best friend."

"Why would they do such a thing?!" Sasuke was now furious hearing this. "How... Why?"

"Hyuga Kunio, like Itachi, became an Anbu at the age of 13. Not only that, they graduated from the academy in the same year with exceptional results, they were very well known for their talents. It wasn't surprising that Itachi was enraged when he heard the tragic news of Kunio's death, he swore that he would achieve justice for this loss. He knew his clan was behind all of this but it drove him to his limits when he found out something else."

"What could that be?"

"He found out his father hired other mercenaries from other countries and planned to smug them into Konoha. Of course, these men were hired to aid them on the invasion to the Hyuga headquarters. Itachi reported this to Hokage-sama immediately and it wasn't long when the 3rd issued the order to wipe out the Uchiha clan."

"Why didn't he just choose to imprison them?"

"We don't have a prison of that size to keep an entire family clan, besides the Uchihas have done too much damage to the village by taking these unforgivable actions. We no longer wanted them here and their greed would only prove to be a threat in the future, to prevent any more meaningless lives being wasted, Itachi agreed to kill anyone who was associated with the act to overthrow the Hyuga clan. Unfortunately... you were the only one who didn't."

"So... Itachi killed the entire clan because of that reason..."

"Yes, soon he was sent out of the village working as an undercover," continued the slug sannin. "He teamed up with a member in the Mist and joined an organization, he informed us of his condition and info so we made sure we were always kept in touch."

"Then what is his relation with Naruto?" asked Sasuke wanting a reply.

"Itachi met with Jiraiya, Naruto and Rin when they were 7. Of course, Rin and Naruto both looked up to Itachi like a big brother they never had. Naruto calls Itachi sempai." Sasuke immediately jerked back hearing that, this was just too much for him to swallow all at once, it was no wonder why Naruto was so powerful if he was trained under Uchiha Itachi. Now, he didn't know if he truly hated his brother for doing that, if Hinata was killed by his family, he wasn't sure what he would do. If he knew himself, he probably would do the same thing and seek vengeance.

"I... I don't know what to say..." said Sasuke nearly babbling.

"How do you feel, Sasuke?" asked Tsunade kindly with a sincere smile.

"I feel guilty... for accusing Naruto and my brother like that... This really wasn't what I expected to hear, I feel so angry at myself for being such a naïve idiot."

"Don't blame yourself for something you can't control," Jiraiya said in an encouraging voice. "As long as you will never have a heart to do such heartless things, Itachi is glad that you are alive. Believe me, Itachi is very proud of you."

"He is?"

"I won't lie."

"Is there anything else that you want to know, Sasuke?" asked Tsunade.

"No... there isn't... if you don't mind, may I take my leave?"

"You may, I hope to see you again." With that, the young Uchiha took a slight bow and headed out of the Hokage's office with a guilty expression on his face. He felt so lost, so confused, he had been living such a foolish life for so long, one that shouldn't have been like this. Was he too slow to realize the meaning behind it? Was he too blind to notice what the real world was like and how people were never what they seem to be? Letting out a depressed sigh, Sasuke didn't know whether he felt easier knowing the truth, hearing it made him so tilted in life as if his main purpose of living was forcefully torn away from him. What would he possibly do now, he knew that planning to get stronger for killing his brother was something incredibly foolish. Somehow, an image of Sakura appeared in his mind, when he focussed her caring smile, his lips formed a genuine grin, at that moment he immediately changed his goal in life and pledged to protect the ones that he cared about. He would be stronger for Sakura so another important person in her life didn't have to be taken from her ever again. Once a smile was on Sasuke's face, he finally exited the Hokge's building no longer having any worries other than Naruto's death.

_**(An important scene change... I don't know what the scenario is, okay?) **_

A several days after the news of the death of Uzumaki Naruto was spread, the Hyuga family organized a very private funeral for the Death Knight. All the genins and instructors who got to know Naruto attended. Hinata tried not to cry for her loved one but unfortunately she just couldn't hold it in. Rin and Sakura grieved deeply for their big brother, Gaara and Sasuke certainly felt guilty for this due to their own reasons. As for the rest, no explanation would be needed. The sky was nearly just as dreary as the Third's funeral, to Hinata, this had to be the worst day ever in her life, she so deeply wanted to see Naruto again, she would just possibly do anything.

Hyuga Hinata dedicated herself to strive for becoming stronger for the sake of the village shortly later on, but more importantly she wanted to be powerful for her Naruto. Knowing her talent in medicine, the Hyuga girl began to enhance her abilities in that field to become useful in both the medic field and the combat field. Even though Naruto was no longer here to support her, she knew he would be very proud of her wherever he was. With a few practices with the actual hands on training, Haku had to admit that Hinata was a natural in this field, her knowledge of the Rejuvenation technique definitely served the medics very well. Several months later, the chunnin exam was around the corner once again, this time, she was determined to earn that chunnin title. Her father and Neji were both very proud of her when she claimed the title a month after the exam officially started. Unlike her cousin Neji who wanted to become a member of the Anbu at the age of 14, she continued as a chunnin and a part time Medic nin. Indeed, she had become a very useful shinobi who was frequently requested to join on B ranked missions, sometimes even Anbu squads would ask her to come since her combat skills were exceptional. Neji urged her to take on the next step and apply for the jounin exam but the girl kindly rejected until there was a need for it. For those who wondered how her private life had been since, she was single and often grieved for her lost lover. Every once a month, she would go on a search mission hoping to find news of Naruto but unfortunately, she hadn't found a thing up to this date.

Haruno Sakura, like Hinata, also participated in the upcoming exam. Being at the age of nearly 14, Sakura just couldn't allow this opportunity come to waste not after their previous one that was disrupted before the final matches. Still grieving for her cut short relationship with her brother, Sakura managed to summon enough courage to pass the exam and gained the rank of chunnin. However, she was more of a strategist rather than a soldier who fought up in the front line, she knew her strengths and weaknesses well. Even so, she didn't simply ignore it for she wanted to become stronger both physically and mentally. Her intelligence certainly rivaled with the lazy chunnin Shikamaru who earned the title six months earlier than she did. She did feel kind of jealous when only Sasuke, Neji, Rock Lee and Shikamaru claimed these titles soon after the funeral of Naruto, but of course she no longer cared now since she had this rank as well. Her relationship with Sasuke had been going very well but she still mourned over Naruto often, up to this day she believed his lost was most unfair and unjust.

The former number one rookie, Uchiha Sasuke, was a chunnin at the age of 13. It was clear that he was glad to earn such a position at such a young age, yet, he didn't feel complete. Following in his brother's footsteps, Sasuke decided to abandon the chunnin title and took on the Anbu examination along with Hyuga Neji, Kamishiro Rin and Rock Lee. Sakura obviously yelled at him for doing something like that without thinking what he would possibly do if he failed the exam. His rebuttal was that because his career was on the line, he couldn't afford to fail it. Miraculously, the Uchiha managed to earn that rank along with Neji and Lee. When Sakura heard this wonderful news, she madly kissed him and then socking him hard in the ribs for making such a reckless stunt. Nowadays, he continued to train stronger for the sake of the future of Konoha, himself and Sakura, nothing would stand in his way in achieving that goal.

As for Kamishiro Rin, Hyuga Neji and Rock Lee, they became Anbu members of Konoha along with Uchiha Sasuke with exceptional skills. Rin's life with Gaara had be really calm and careful since Gaara was just like Naruto in many ways, he liked doing things safe and never go beyond his reach. It was a rare quality nowadays, normally many guys would just have a relationship and then have sex when they believe they were ready. Gaara reminded Rin a lot about her lost brother, sometimes she would just break down and cry for she missed him so much as of this day, it was only natural. Gaara's feelings toward the whole thing remained much the same, believing that it was his fault that Naruto was no longer here, he just wished that he went along with him so all of this could been avoided. Pain was something inevitable, misery was optional and what continued to annoy him was that his death could've been prevented. Like the genins, Gaara pursued the title of chunnin on the exam right after his first. Without interruptions, he easily achieved it but his communications skills still needed work, somehow he predicted that Rin would be teaching him a lot about that department sometime in the near future.

Hyuga Neji, Katase Tenten and Rock Lee had been doing very well, Tenten was extremely proud of her boyfriend when she heard that he achieved the position of Anbu. What shocked her was that Lee was able to claim it as well, she wondered if Lee's stubbornness towards the rivalry against Neji really pushed him over his limits this time, no matter, she was happy for her good friend. As for herself, she became a chunnin 12 months after the incident of Naruto because she felt she wasn't ready for something that major. Neji was shocked at her major improvement, he couldn't believe that Tenten had specially trained in taijutsu during the past year, when he witnessed her movements during a spar, he was nearly caught off guard. A ninja with both long and short range capabilities wasn't someone that anybody would want to deal with, Neji certainly was no exception. Lee had matured of course but he still 'worshiped' his mentor Maito Gai. Luckily for Neji and Tenten, Lee's hyper attitude had decreased over these years, they didn't know whether Lee figured out he looked really foolish at times or he simply grown out of it. Regardless, this was a very good change. (AN: I will not explain the others since they aren't as important as these people in this story, don't worry, I will explain their status later on. Furthermore, I didn't describe their physical features on purpose, it will be explained in detail next chapter.)

_**(I would be pretty evil if I ended here) (38 months later after the tragic loss of Uzumaki Naruto, the month is December. Somewhere in the borderline of Konoha) **_

"Konoha..." said a young mysterious male figure in a dark cloak reading at the first couple lines of the letter he was holding. "I wonder what kind of tasks they need me for."

"Are you sure you want to pledge your service in this village?" asked another figure also in a dark cloak but with a hat to cover his eyes, his voice clearly sounded older than the previous male. "You do know your status."

"Don't worry about it," assured the first male. "I am a Hidden-nin, I am supposed to aid every village in the best of my ability to achieve prosperity. They have been asking for a person such as myself for a year or so, it's only rational that I should check it out at least."

"Even so... they have a Hidden nin in that village too, you don't have to be one who steps in and take the load."

"If they have enough people, they won't be asking for assistance now would they?"

"You are always so determined after you make a decision," said the cloaked man with the hat. "How long do you intend to stay there though?"

"It would depend on what missions they require me to accomplish," answered the Hidden-nin. "Don't give me that look, I will be fine."

"I seriously do hope so."

"You worry too much, sempai, I am not a little kid anymore. Anyway, it's getting dark already, I better register myself in the Hokage's office before the night arrives. I hate doing things in the broad daylight."

"So you're going?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck man."

"Same goes to you."

"You better be careful."

"I will, it's not like the fact that I want them to know who I am." At that moment, the younger male turned to his friend with his eyes suddenly radiating a deadly teal colour.

"Hey, don't start using those eyes towards me."

"Sorry, Itachi-sempai, you were basically telling me to."

"Get out of here, you!" he said shoving him away playfully like a brother.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

_**(Scene Change)**_

After a short farewell, the younger male leaped down from his position and approached the West Gate of Konoha to be granted with a proper access within the village. The last thing he wanted to do was to make any sort of illegal entry.

"Hey," called a guard. "Who are you? What are you doing here at a time like this?"

"Good evening, sir," addressed the Hidden-nin politely.

"Who may you be? Do you have any identification?"

"Of course," He then handed the guard his status card and the letter he was reading before. As the guard read both things, his eyebrows raised a bit with surprise.

"You are a Hidden-nin," said the watcher impressed. "Who would've thought that a person with that much skill was still just a kid. Man, kids these days never cease to surprise me. So you are appointed by Hokage-sama?"

"Yeah, I am. Mind if you tell me where the Hokage's office is?" The Hidden-nin smiled inwardly at his own question, why did he need to ask that, it wasn't like the fact he didn't know where it was.

"It's the 5 story red building over there." The guard answered with a smile pointing at the northeast direction. "Will you know how to get there? You need me to take you there?"

"Don't trouble yourself for me," replied the young male kindly. "I will get there myself."

"As you wish."

_**(Moments later in the Hokage's office)**_

"Tsunade-sama," called Shizune from behind the doors.

"What is it, Shizune?" asked Tsunade with a slight yawn, she cursed herself for falling asleep just now.

"There is someone outside who wants to see you."

"Who is it?"

"He said that he's a Hidden-nin." Tsunade's eyes widened immediately hearing that news, her mind went from nearly dead to wide awake and ready to move.

"Send him in, please."

"I understand." Shizune then turned to the male who had been silent for a while. "Please, you may enter."

"Thank you," he said with a smile under his mask. Shizune smiled back before going back to do her own thing but didn't notice that the male was watching her retreating form. When she disappeared into the distance, the male finally entered the office. "You must be the Hokage, I suppose?"

"Yes, I am," said Tsunade with a grin. "Did you expect the Hokage to be a male?"

"It doesn't matter to me," said the Hidden nin honestly. "Both men and women have potential in this world, it's not anything shocking when I see a beautiful woman such as yourself in that position."

"You really are a sweet talker," said Tsunade amused chuckling. "But don't think because of that I would give you more money than you deserve."

"Oh, I wasn't thinking of that. Besides, I have to be good at BS or I wouldn't be standing up here looking that good doing it." It was then when the two highly skilled shinobis laughed. When Tsunade paid close attention to the mysterious stranger. When he took his right arm from beneath the cloak, she saw it was bandaged but something on his wrist caught her attention. A long army assassin army knife was equipped on his wrist, it seemed this nin was an assailant, her eyes showed much interest for she wanted to know how strong he was. What she noticed was how he seemed to be hiding himself in evry possible way, he was wearing a cloak, a face mask similar to Kakashi's, sunglasses as if he didn't want anyone to see his eyes and a headband to straighten his silver hair a bit more. Unfortunately, she couldn't see his legs but little did she know, he had a kunai holster on his right thigh and on his right hip, there was a gun holder containing a sidearm. Along his belt, he had plenty of knives used for either melee combat or throwing. When Tsunade took a glimpse at his head, she saw his hair was spiked in a coordinated fashion upward instead of a mob, he was tall and mysterious, she came to a conclusion that he was very handsome without even looking at his face. In truth, he was very good looking.

"What is your name?" asked Tsunade rather quickly. "I should refer to something other than just 'Hey you'."

"I am not obligated to give you my real name for I am not a member of this village. However, I will give you my code name. I am Aegis."

"Aegis? That's a pretty rare name..."

'That's why I chose it."

"Okay, Aegis-san, I would be giving you your missions right now if it wasn't the fact that it was already dark. Anyway, I want you to come back here at tomorrow morning at 9:30 to receive your mission briefings."

"I understand, Hokage-sama. If you need me, I would be in an inn nearby..."

"No you won't," said Tsunade cutting him off. Aegis was surprised at her words, he wondered what she wanted to say. "I have already got you a place to stay."

"You have?" asked Aegis jerking a bit. "I just got here though."

"In this village, we send Hidden-nins to stay in the most noble estate because we respect your status. We don't want you people to live in regular places."

"Please, Hokage-sama..." Aegis pleaded slightly. "There is no need for you to send me to a place like that... I prefer simple things."

"Don't worry, I insist." She then stood up from her spot and for the first time, he took a glance at her massive cleavage deliberately. His teal eyes underneath his sunglasses twitched immediately along with a sweatdrop.

'_Okay...'_ said Aegis in his head drearily. _'Oba-chan's kimono is now even more low cut than the last one I saw he in... damn... I wonder if someone encouraged her to do this or she did it under her free will. I don't even know which is worse... Jiraiya-sensei, you better have not taken advantage of this.'_

"Aegis-san, here is a map to get to the Hyuga estate." When he looked down at her, since he was 72 inches tall, to get the map, her extremely full sized revealing cleavage were within his vision, he immediately reverted somewhere else with a slight blush on his face. This didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade. _'Amongst every male that I have met, this is the very first person that avoids it intentionally. He surely does remind me of somebody.'_

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Aegis stated with a relieved voice. Deep down, he wasn't sure if he was grateful that he got the map or his eyes didn't have to look at those breasts. With a deep sigh he continued. "I'll be making my leave, I will see you in the morning." After taking a short bow with his eyes closed this time, he went out of the Hokage's office and headed to the Hyuga mansion. If he had his mask off, everyone would know he was frowning at this offer the entire time.

_**(Later at the Hyuga estate)**_

The Hidden-nin by the code name of Aegis finally entered the main gates of the noble Hyuga mansion, despite how much he didn't want to be here, if the Hokage ordered him to do so, he might as well follow it. As he ventured in to the hallways carefully, he couldn't help but feel somewhat uncomfortable, he couldn't grasp at what it was. Suddenly, a slide door opened and a hand made a grip on his shoulder. Aegis went on alert immediately but when he saw who the figure was, he quickly calmed down and gave a smile underneath his mask.

"You must the Hidden-nin that the Hokage was talking about," said the man who happened to be Hyuga Hiashi, the current Hyuga heir. "Please come in and have a seat." With a nod, Aegis did as he was told and sat on a cushion that Hiashi asked him to.

"I want to apologize for bothering you at this hour..." said Aegis apologetically. "I should've just went to an inn so you guys won't be so unprepared."

"Don't worry about it," assured Hiashi. "We are more than welcome to allow a young Hidden nin such as yourself to stay here. Ever since Tsunade-sama requested a person like you to help the village, we have been prepared."

"So I see."

"What is your name, I may ask?"

"Everyone calls me by my code name, Aegis."

"Do you have a real name?"

"Hidden nins aren't obligated to share personal info for they aren't ninjas of any country."

"Reasonable, I hope you would tell me one day."

"Yes... And what should I call you, Hyuga-sama? Or should I just stick with that?" It wasn't like the fact Aegis didn't know Hiashi's name, he simply played dumb. He had to admit that he was doing a pretty good job at fooling everyone.

"You can call me Hiashi."

"Okay, Hiashi-sama."

"Did you get lost before you came here? It sure took you quite a while."

"Yeah... lost..." Aegis mumbled rolling his eyes behind the shades. _'It's more like I didn't want to come here...'_

"You seem to be tired," said Hiashi as he stood up. "You want me to take you to the room you would be staying in?"

"Sure thing." The two people then walked out of the living room and began to walk towards their destination. In two minutes, Hiashi stopped and opened another sliding door to reveal a very appealing guest-room, it was quite magnificent. Aegis, at this time, felt this was just too good for him.

"Hiashi-sama... I can't stay in a room like this..." said the young Hidden nin with humility.

"Don't worry," Hiashi said. "Please make yourself at home, okay?"

"This room is too good for me, I can still sleep in an inn..."

"No need to be so humble, Aegis-kun," said Hiashi as he pushed him in slightly. "You are our special visitor, it's the least I could do." With that, Hiashi turned the other way and returned to the direction he came from. Sighing in defeat, Aegis went to the futon in the middle of the room and sat on it.

'_Whenever I thought have hit bottom... somebody throws me a shovel,' _thought Aegis in a dull voice. _'Well, I better make the best out of this.'_ He then took off the backpack that was hidden underneath his cloak and reached out a novel, Life and Death Paradise Volume 5. Since he wasn't tired, he opened to the part that had a bookmark and continued from there, once he began reading, his mind was completely absorbed into it in an instant.

_**(Meanwhile) **_

"Hinata," called Hiashi when he found his oldest daughter in the kitchen cooking, a delicious aura roamed in the air.

"Hello, father," replied the Hyuga girl with an innocent smile. "How was your day?"

"Same as usual, how about you?"

"The hospital was quite busy today," said Hinata with a grin. "It seems like kids like to play self inflicting games. There was one that nearly drowned by playing underwater badminton."

"Underwater badminton?" asked Hiashi raising his eyebrows a bit hearing that sport.

"Don't ask."

"Anyway, Hinata, can you do me a favor?"

"What could that be?" she asked sweetly. Hiashi loved that cute smile she made, it suited her so well.

"Can you take whatever you are making to the first guest room?"

"How come? We have a guest here?"

"Yeah, he's around your age."

"Is he nice?"

"I'll say he's very humble. When he saw the guest room, he insisted that he should stay at an inn because the room looked too good for him."

"Really?" asked Hinata slightly surprised. "Okay, I'll make something for him, I hope he doesn't mind my cooking."

"Don't worry, Hinata, no one would bad mouth your food." Hinata smiled at her father's compliment, ever since Naruto came back to her life, her father no longer treated her that coldly, she finally felt that she belonged in this family. However, she still felt that she traded Naruto's life in exchange of this family life, up to this date she still pained for his loss, she wished that he would return to her one day. It had been over 3 years and Nightshadow, his mystical weapon, was still in her room, it was the most treasured thing she had of him, she could sense that he was alive, all she could do was wait.

_**(Moments later)**_

"Excuse me," called Hinata softly from outside the guest room. "Do you mind if I come in?" There was no response on the other side. "Hello, is anybody in there?" This time she said it in a louder voice. When Aegis heard a divine voice, his mind jolted back to reality rather abruptly. As the voice called again, he finally made a reply.

"You may come in," he said as he turned his back toward the door to put his novel away. As Hinata made her way in, she eyed the Hidden-nin curiously, he looked quite familiar to her. She banished those thoughts of hers nearly immediately knowing she had a job to do. She placed the tray of food on the ground and kneeled a several feet in front of him. At this point, she still couldn't see his face but she couldn't deny that he was quite good looking even from this view.

"I'm sorry to bother you," said Hinata politely. "My father was just wondering if you were hungry... it seems that you haven't eaten throughout the entire day."

"It's fine," said Aegis still not looking at her. "I'm sorry for not responding earlier."

"It's okay, what were you doing if you don't mind me asking?"

"Reading. Your father is too kind to me, even though I may be a guest, he doesn't need to give me such a full service in anything."

"He was right, you are very humble." Hinata said with a giggle. "Anyway, I am Hyuga Hinata, may I know your name." Aegis' heart stopped beating instantly, did she say what he thought she said. He finally tilted his head up and met her gorgeous face, he blushed slightly when he saw her smiling kindly at him. That smile could ease anything, Aegis didn't even realize it was her when she called earlier. Hinata looked absolutely beautiful like none other. Beneath those sunglasses of his tears began to form until it blurred his vision, he wanted to hug her, to tell her how much he had miss her, to tell her that he still loved her. Unknowingly, the tears soon came out from his eyes for he began to cry, seeing this, Hinata's expression turned from smiling to a worried one.

"Um... are you okay?" she asked concernedly. Aegis quickly shook out of his thought and rubbed his eyes in a rather fast pace. "Um... I don't think you should rub so hard..."

"I just had something in my eye..." lied Aegis skillfully trying to hide his emotions.

"Are you sure?" asked Hinata as she held his hand to move it out of the way so she could examine it herself. "You seem to be rubbing awfully hard. Let me take a look, I can help." As soon as she made contact with his hands trying to take off his sunglasses, he quickly turned his head the other way halting her.

"I'm okay... Hinata-ch-san..." he replied quickly as he finished his rubbing. "You're a very kind person... I thank you."

"You're very welcome... um... I'm sorry, I still don't know your name."

"I go by the code name Aegis."

"Code name?" asked Hinata curiously in a cute voice. "How come?"

"Because I am a Hidden-nin. Anyway, it's good to meet you, Hinata-san."

"It's good to meet you too, Aegis-kun."

"Thank you for being so kind," said the assailant looking at the food because her smile was too alluringly soothing. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You are the one too kind, Aegis-kun," said Hinata blushing slightly at his words. "I just brought you food, that's nothing."

"But you made it for me, right?" The Hyuga heiress had a shade of crimson once more, she couldn't believe that Aegis got it correct, but at the same time he sounded so knowingly. In addition, she didn't understand why she was blushing so much, she had never been so flushed in front of anyone other than to one person.

"Yes..." she squeaked timidly. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it." _'Like always.'_ Once again, Hinata flushed deeply at his comment.

"You're very welcome, Aegis-kun. I'll leave you alone now so you could finish your dinner, okay? If you need me, my room is actually across from this one."

"Is it?" asked the dark assailant surprised. This time he really didn't know and it was not a lie. She nodded with a smile in return with a blushing face, even though she couldn't mark his face completely, instincts told her that he was admirable just like someone she knew. "Thank you, Hinata-san, I'm sure you're showing your kindness because it is who you are, I'm glad that I got to meet you."

"Thank you, Aegis-kun..." Now, she was now trying to hide her flushed cheeks, coming from him made her heart beat rapidly, maybe a bit too quickly. "Enjoy your meal." After giving a slight bow, she timidly exited the room softly leaving Aegis all by himself. Smiling amusedly, he quickly made a short prayer before starting his meal that Hinata made. The smell of it already relaxed him, there wasn't anything that Hinata couldn't do to make him see the best in this world, she was truly an exceptional girl. No longer sensing her presence, he finally lowered his mask and removed his sunglasses to reveal his clear teal eyes.

'_Hinata-chan,'_ he thought while bringing the bowl of rice to his mouth. Once he tasted it, a sincerely moved smile reached his lips naturally. _'You really have become a very beautiful young woman, I am glad you haven't changed one bit. I hope you know that Uzumaki Naruto will always love you, I will protect you, and will forever be by your side whether physically or spiritually. Even if it is for a little while, I want to see your beautiful face smile... because I know you have been crushed when you heard about my death... like you, I didn't want this to happen. I really want to tell you what truly happened to me for the past 3 years, I just don't know how you would take it... I don't know how I can express the pain that I feel... How can I open up to you the fact that 90 percent of my blood is corrupted? What will you say if I told you there is no possibility of reversing...'_

**AN: Have fun with this chapter, my friends, it certainly took a lot of patience out of this body to write a chapter like this. Now, yes, I got the name Aegis in Gundam Seed because it's a cool name. No, Aegis isn't my favorite Gundam though, Calamity is. If you happen to have a better name in mind, well, sorry, this is as far as this worn out body could muster at a time like this. Next chapter will be out next week since next week of school will be a living hell to me in every possible way. And yes, Naruto is alive and I will be referring him as Aegis unless specifically noted. SO REMEMBER, Naruto IS Aegis. If he died, this really would be the final chapter of my entire series... you wouldn't want that to happen would you? Anyway, it was a pleasure posting this chapter, if I have any mistakes, I will apologize. Before I forget, there will be fluff/ intimate romance or whatever you call it since Naruto is 16 and Hinata is nearly 16. With that dealt with, please review if possible, thanks again for reading! Later! **


	7. Unintended Development

_**DOWNFALL OF THE LIGHT 2**_

_Chapter 7: Unintended Development_

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, yes, I don't own Naruto or Warcraft3 in any possible way for I am not the creator, I am just some really addicted fan who likes to write and create his own story. I wish I did though, but life's like that.

Legend:

"...": Speech

'...': Thoughts_ (Italics)_

'...': Mind Conversations (No Italics)

Scene Changes are listed in the bolded italic brackets because this site messes up font!

_**AN: I won't even start talking my usual reasons and excuses for not getting this thing up sooner than I should, every time is the same thing, school is getting in my way, what else is there? If you know what is good for you, get good grades, get a good and easy job that you want because you worked hard for it and finally get a spouse to love you. Now, I want to answer any questions as soon as I can, not to mention thank all those who actually bothered to review. Suggestions are another thing, if I do intend to use it, I will thank you for it and mention it so you would get credit for. If I don't use it, that means I am not following it. I thank you all for your continuous support, you have my sincere respect as readers! There may be mistakes, I will fix it when I can.**_

**_1. Hyugachiha Hikaru:_** (Please check your question within my review section if you happen to forget)

OpForce's reply: Aegis is Naruto, get it? I hope further explanations wouldn't be necessary.

_**2. Dragon Man 180:**_

OpposingForce's answer: All those questions you asked ruins plot, I can't answer them. As for your previous review, no, I wasn't offended, I was just getting tired of typing. No hard feelings, okay?

_**3. Firedude328:**_

My response: My only answer to you is... transformed too long, when the side effects kicked in, he refused to transform back. So basically, ignoring warnings is a bad idea and the consequence to that was that he no longer could control the corruption, when he did though, it was already this critical.

_**4. Place-your-name-here:**_

OpposingForce's reasoning: Sure I will, but that won't come up anytime soon for it would be a surprise. I will ensure you the story wouldn't be pretty.

_**5. Kyuubinokitsune:**_

OpForce's reply: Paladin... Hinata making Naruto a Paladin? I happen to like Death Knights, because they are better fighters, and dark makes my blood more active. I encountered a similar idea before, but looks like you didn't notice. Thanks anyway.

_**6. sephynarutocloud:**_

My response: Married? That's way too far ahead, I can't answer you yet for I don't know if this story would end in a happy end or a tragic one. And please stop swearing at me, okay? If you want me to email you, send something that is more than just a 'HI!', or better yet, add me on MSN and give me your address. Thanks.

Thank you: _One Azn Dragon, Twiggy-Kill-Me, Crimson Strike, Hyugachiha Hikaru, Dragon Man 180, lil uchiha bunny, Crutches, AkiaBinZaid, Firedude328, HinatasBiggestFanBoy, HikaruOfArrow, sephynarutocloud, Night-Owl123, Place-your-name-here, hyuugaman, kenshin2103-kun, stoictimer, greyfox885, Rainbow Neko Pheonix Hime, anonymous, Zsych, XAegisR, Father Malvado, S-Wanderer999, Daniel of Lorien, evilmustardman, Wormkaizer, violentlycheerful, joekool, Jacob Kessler, RuByMoOn17, jasx316, kyuubinokitsune, nArUtOhInAtA fOrEvEr, yourbonesakin, TezukaZone, Alexires, warprince2000, Kaarafear (For kind words of encouragement) and Dream Walker! _

**_(During the same night)_**

After finishing his dinner, Aegis secretly thanked Hinata for this meal, this had to be one of his best food he had in a long while. Most importantly, it was Hinata who carefully fixed it for him, he would never refuse any kindness from her. As he placed his tray aside, he quickly put his sunglasses back on while taking out his novel again to read. He sighed as he opened the book, he knew his former sensei no longer spent as much time on Icha Icha Paradise ever since his so called death. The novels that have been currently released have been the Life and Death volumes, what surprised even him was how each book was more depressing than the last, when was Jiraiya an emotional person? Come to think of it, Jiraiya must've been someone who hid everything from people and put on that perverted persona.It wasn't the most healthy way to live. Once Aegis' eyes caught the glimpse of the paragraph, he completely forgot about his needed sleep.

**_(Meanwhile)_**

When she was done in the showers, Hinata came out of the bathroom and put on her nightgown that she always wore when she went to bed. As she slid into her futon after a long day of work, her eyes focussed on a ceiling with a slight blush on her beautiful face.

_'I can't sleep...'_ she sighed while thinking to herself. _'I am quite tired... something else seems to be bothering me... I don't know what it is...'_ She then moved her hand slowly to touch her cheek, she couldn't believe how warm it was. _'Am I blushing? Why am I blushing this much... why do I keep feeling so happy when I think about Aegis-kun? I even blushed like I never did to anyone... other than Naruto-kun... but Aegis-kun is so mysterious and he's also so nice... I wonder if he's still awake, I so want to talk to him...'_ Without a second thought, she climbed out of her blankets and walked out of her room. As she reached the other room across from hers, she took a deep breath before speaking softly.

"Aegis-kun," she called gently. "I'm sorry to bother you... but if you are awake... can you give me a response?" However, no one answered. "Aegis-kun... you must be asleep then, I'll find you later..."

"Yo," called the Hidden-nin as he suddenly hanged down from the ceiling like a bat. Hinata gasped in shock as their heads nearly met another in a collision, the grin she saw that was plastered on his unmasked face made her blush deeply, she now had a clear idea that he would be absolutely handsome without the sunglasses. Aegis, on the other hand, was blushing for another reason for he was able to look at Hinata's cleavage from the view he was at, unlike what he did with Tsunade, he couldn't keep his eyes off. This was his girlfriend after all. "Am I scaring you?" he asked amusedly.

"A bit..." admitted the Hyuga heiress meekly. Aegis simply smiled and turned the right way before standing at least 7 inches taller than her. Her face flushed even more when she felt he was piercing through her like glass.

"Something wrong, Hinata-san?" he asked curiously. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"There's nothing..."

"Why are you up so late?"

"Why are you still up then?" retorted the Hyuga girl with a slight giggle.

"I was reading." Aegis replied easily, there was no point in lying.

"Were you hooked into the novel like the last time I came in?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Then why did you come out?"

"Can't a guy get attracted by such an angelic female voice?" he asked poking her cheek a bit. Her shade of red increased as he made a touch on her soft, delicate skin.

"You can hear me when your mind is like completely absorbed?" she asked teasingly.

"Your voice is beautiful," he admitted without hesitation. "I know I can hear it no problem. Well... maybe it's because I caused you to wait outside for such a long time the last time around, so I made a promise to not pointlessly waste other people's valuable moments."

"You are too kind, Aegis-kun," she said softly. "You are still apologizing for what happened earlier, I told you it was nothing."

"I'll thank you again anyway," said Aegis with a smile. "It's good talking to you again, Hinata-san, but it is getting late and if there is nothing, I would rather read. I got an important day ahead of me." He then turned around and began to make his way back into his room, but suddenly, he felt a hand on his own. "Hinata-san?"

"Please, don't go..." she said with a heavyshade of crimsonbut not letting go of his hand.

"Why not?"

"If you are just going to read... and both of us are awake... do you think we can talk? Since we are going to live under the same roof for a while... I want to know you a bit better."

"You want to talk with me?" asked Aegis raising his brow a bit, Hinata only nodded as an answer. "I got nothing that you need to know. The only times that I would be here are mostly breakfast and sleeping."

"Are you trying to avoid me?" It was then when Aegis jerked back slightly.

"No, of course not..."

"You seem to not like me too much... am I a bother?" she asked sadly looking away.

"No, of course you aren't, Hinata-san," said Aegis trying to comfort her. "Sure... I like you as a person... _'If you only knew I love you,'_ why wouldn't I? It's just that I am not really an outgoing person who just wants people to know me or the other way around, I personally don't like to know people for you know who I am, a Hidden-nin, and it's not wise for me to make such short time and yet close relations. When we depart, it will only hurt you more."

"But it's better than not having a friend at all, right?"

"I guess you made your point, what are you implying?"

"I can be your friend when you are staying here. It will be perfect, you and I live in the same place, we are bound to see each other and if we don't, I could always bug you."

"Isn't Hinata-san now being a bit intrusive?"

"It's my way of showing that I care about my friends." Hinata reasoned with a cute, innocent smile.

"Yeah, at being intrusive, what a great method." He then got socked by Hinata right in the ribs. As she retracted her hand, she couldn't believe how hard his chest really was, it was obvious that he went through intense training to achieve this. "Ouch," he said sarcastically. "That... hurt... I think..."

"You deserved that nonetheless!" she pouted as she stuck her tongue out to tease him. He simply smiled back and poked her cheek once again. Hinata's face reddened cutely as a response, Aegis couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable display in front of him.

"You can be so cute, Hinata-san," he said with lifted spirits.

"You have to quit teasing me, Aegis-kun," she said playfully. "Or I won't talk to you."

"Really?" he asked with a visible grin. "I thought you said you wanted to be my friend."

"I did... Hey, are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"What did I say?"

"Did you just say that you wanted to be my friend?"

"Yeah... what are you getting at?"

"You want me to be your friend, oh, you are so nice!" Without thinking, Hinata wrapped her arms around Aegis giving him a very warm embrace, Aegis blushed slightly when he felt her body so close to his. "If you want to my friend... I want to be yours too. Let's be friends."

"Yeah... why not." said the Hidden-nin with skillful hidden dread.

"Then it's agreed?" she asked wanting a positive answer from him. When she made that cute face, he couldn't help but laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."

"No one could resist that face of yours," said Aegis smiling. "Okay, you're my friend and don't think that I don't like you, I really do for you are a very compassionate girl."

"You don't need to flatter me... you will make me shy..."

"I am not flattering you for you have nothing to give me," said Aegis solemnly yet understandingly, this was no lecture but he really needed her to understand how fake mockery could be. "You might be noble but I am a Hidden-nin, I don't need to get grace from you for I am even more respected than a noble clan, you can't give me anything. So, when I say nice things about you, I say for I really mean it and I am saying it as a friend."

"Thank you, Aegis-kun..." she said with a very happy and yet grateful voice.

"Anyway," he continued sensing his chest felt a bit warm, he realized that Hinata was still holding onto him. Smiling a bit, Aegis knew the Hyuga girl must've been trying to hide her blush in his chest. "Hinata-san, if you keep hanging on to me like that, I would start sweating because it's getting a bit too warm." The girl extracted herself from him with a smile on her face, her hands were still around him in an embrace.

"Like you said, I want to hug you because I really believe that you are a nice person," she said finally releasing him. "I'm getting tired... how about you?"

"A bit, I'm sure you don't want to be too tired tomorrow, do you, Hinata-san?"

"You should sleep too, good night, Aegis-kun." When Aegis said his words of farewell, he returned into his room and leaned on the wall as if his life depended on it. The real reason was mostly due to the pressure of Hinata's temperate touches, not to mention both her voice and unbelievably attractive body. He couldn't believe he didn't crack, he was praising himself for having this godly self control to restrain himself from doing wrongful acts. Aegis had a real hard time banishing the gorgeous Hinata out of his mind, who possibly could after they see her?

The nightgown she was wearing was translucent, making him able to partially see what she was wearing underneath it. No, he was not a pervert but this was his girlfriend, his ever so faithful girlfriend. He could obviously tell she wore only her undergarments underneath for he could see her white bra with matching cotton panties, yes, he tried very hard not to be absorbed by her beauty for her body was similar to goddess'. Her body was all curves, her waist was very narrow, her hips were wide and when he looked down from head to toe. He would first vision her beautiful visage, her hair had now grown long and with no need to even feel it he knew it was soft and silky. Next would be her considerably full sized breasts, they were like tempting him to feel it with his hands for he was the only person in her life that she would let it slide. The twins were very developed, she had certainly matured into a beautiful young woman. Her legs were long and creamy, it shared the same colour as divinity, it was something that could even cleanse his corrupted blood clean. No questions needed, he loved her even more, however, when he remembered the reason why he referred himself as Aegis, his heart immediately sank.

'_I truly do want to tell you who I really am, Hinata-chan,'_ said Aegis in his head. _'If I tell you, how will you react if I tell you Aegis is Uzumaki Naruto? No matter what, Hinata-chan, I will protect you.'_

**_(Early next morning at 7:30AM)_**

Hidden-nin Aegis opened his eyes at the spawn of daybreak, ever since when he was a kid he was always a light sleeper. To be more accurate,ever since he becamea Death Knight, hecould never be a heavy sleeper since he had to valuehis life almost twenty four-seven, or was he too suspicious of everything? It didn't matter, his past actions made him into what he was now.As he removed the blindfold that covered his eyes during his sleep, his teal eyes cringed while sunlight irritatingly pierced to his eyes destroying any sense of tolerance level within him.

"Damn this," he cursed as he got himself out of the futon. Taking his T-shirt off, Aegis proceeded into the bathroom with proper clothes for the day, he needed to get ready as soon as possible. He had two reasons for doing so; One, he should set a good reputation for himself for this would be the first mission that he would be serving in Konoha as a Hidden-nin. Second, he just wanted to avoid Hinata, not wanting to get too attracted by her unbelievable beauty. Once he got out of the bathroom in a refreshed manner, Aegis equipped himself with the proper armaments he carried frequently. The large assailant army knife equipped on his right wrist, a series of knives, his sidearm and ninja weapons, but most importantly his sunglasses that covered his bloodline limit eyes. His face didn't matter that much for he no longer had those foxy whisker marks on his face, not to mention his skin had become even more of lifeless peach. This morning, he was simply wearing what he was wearing underneath last night but without the cloak, basically black pants with a black vest. As he got all those checked he quietly exited his room not wanting to wake anyone who may still be asleep, he pledged not to be an bothersome guest.

_'So far so good...'_ he thought as he took silent steps in the corridors. _'Yes, almost there...'_

"Good morning, Aegis-kun," called somebody from the kitchen stopping the dark assailant's tracks immediately. He knew this wasn't Hiashi for it was a female, and the only girl who knew his name under this roof was clearly Hinata. "It's good to see you up so early," she continued now walking out of the room to meet him directly. "What are you doing standing so close to the wall?"

"What, this wall?" asked Aegis rather dumbly. The Hyuga girl nodded with a too knowing grin.

"Yes, the wall you are practically leaning on as if you are trying to sneak out of here."

"Sneak out?" questioned the dark assailant trying to cough out a believable laugh, he didn't know what he did to persuade her in the end, all he knew was he did it convincingly. "No, why would I do something that... improper?"

"If you're not sneaking out," said Hinata with doubt distinctly in her voice. "Where are you going then?"

"I'm... going out... to have breakfast." _'Yes, nice save, you bastard!' _he congratulated himself in his mind.

"You were? Actually you don't have to, Aegis-kun." Aegis quickly jerked hearing that.

"Why is that?"

"I think I made too much food this morning, I would want to share it with you if you don't mind me doing so." She already fixed enough for him, was Hinata trying to charm him already?

"Oh, there's no need for such kindness towards me, my fair Hinata-san," said Aegis now just wanted to get out of that scenario but of course putting up a good act. "Your lovely meal last night was good enough to touch this very soul, if you do any more, I would not know what would be enough to justify my gratitude."

"You don't have to be so humble, Aegis-kun, I would be more than happy to eat with you. I don't want the food I made go to waste."

"Well, you may save it in the refrigerator for later, oh look at the time, I should really get going, and I nearly forgot to say, good morning to you too, Hinata-san." The Hidden nin then slipped away from the wall and continued down the corridors to find an exit out of the Hyuga mansion, before doing so, he gave a short wave to the bewildered heiress.

"Wait, don't go!" she declared softly as she reached out her hand to grab his and his actions were halted as of result. "Do you really have to go?"

"I still need to familiarize myself with this village," he justified. "I should be spending as much of my free time knowing my surroundings, this morning is no exception."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No need to trouble yourself for me, Hinata-san," Aegis then leaned down to kiss her soft forehead, she blushed deeply afterward. "I thank you." With that, he turned around and disappeared into the distance leaving a very stunned and bewildered Hinata.

_'He's so wonderful...'_ she thought remembering what he just did moments ago.

**_(An hour later at the Hokage's office) _**

"Shizune," called the current Hokage, Tsunade. "Do you have any information on the Hidden-nin we have currently called here, you know the one yesterday."

"What is his name?" asked the attendant.

"His code name is Aegis."

"I do have some," said Shizune as she handed limited files on the dark assailant. "I'm not sure if I gathered enough though..."

"Is he a Hidden-nin like he said he is?"

"All the files at least say that part correctly." Tsunade then looked at the first paper that was on top, his info was certainly interesting to read. Talk about vague.

"Code name: Aegis, real name unknown, Level of experience: Stage 4... that is really high... Class: Hidden-nin, worked as a Hidden-nin for the past 36 months, Rank: Genin... Aegis-san is just like Rin when she became a Hidden-nin..."

"This guy is pretty amazing..." said Shizune impressed. "Is there more?"

"Not much though... combat skills unknown, armaments unknown, completed 24 A-missions, 49 B-missions, no Cs or Ds, and all his personal information has been purged."

"No personal info? What's up with that?"

"Because they aren't shinobis represented by any country or village, they just don't feel the need to list that much about themselves," said Tsunade taking a sip of tea instead of sake. "This info is accessible to every village unlike other shinobis."

"I understand completely, but can we trust him?"

"We could for we do have record as of how many missions he had done for each country. So far he had completed 13 from Grass,10 from Rain, 16 for Sand and the rest for Wave. For the past 3 years, Aegis-san must've been overworking himself by a lot and these aren't easy missions."

"But that doesn't mean he can be trusted that fully."

"I think we can, Shizune," said Tsunade confidence evident in her voice. "I contacted the Kazekage last evening on this young man, she said that he is definitely someone who will not show any treachery or betrayal to the village. Based on his records, all of the Kages say the same thing."

"He's really an honourable shinobi," said Shizune. At that moment, the two women heard door knocking.

"Who is it?" asked Tsunade softly but audible.

"It's Aegis, Hokage-sama, may I enter?"

"You may." Promptly, the Hidden nin entered the office and as he entered, the two women inside looked at him with total awe. Aegis was now confused, what did he do and what were they doing? Little did he know, both Shizune and Tsunade were admiring his unbelievably handsome face, without the mask, his face was completely exposed. To top it off, he was well built for he wasn't wearing his long black cloak, not in a ridiculous way but certainly above decent.

"Hokage-sama," called Aegis in a clear voice. "Hey, are you there?" With that question, Tsunade woke up from her daydream and focussed her attention to the dark assailant.

"Sorry..." apologized the female Hokage. "My, you are here earlier than expected."

"I just want to get today's missions out of the way as soon as possible."

"Aren't you an impatient one."

"Can't you see it as a hard working attitude?"

"I suppose I can. Now Aegis-san, if you don't mind, I would want you to wear this when your are here." She then handed an object to the Hidden-nin, Aegis' eyes opened more when he saw it.

"Why do you need me to wear the forehead protector while I am here?"

"It shows to everyone that you are a ninja, this thing does more than just that, it also proves authority."

"Authority?"

"Don't you know this protector earns respect?"

"No need to explain, I understand you completely." Without further questioning, Aegis took of the band he had on his head and replaced it with the forehead protector, now he looked nearly like a replica of the former Death Knight. Tsunade and Shizune gasped at the resemblance. "Is there something wrong?" asked Aegis. "It looked like you have seen a ghost... is it because I look like someone you once knew?" He knew better, his eyes already told him everything.

"You sort of remind me of my brother..." said Shizune sadly looking away.

"How was he like?" asked Aegis with much empathy.

"He was a great Hidden-nin and a proud shinobi of Konoha. Even though he never loved this place because many of the villagers hated him... but he never let that get to him for there were others who loved him and accepted him for who he was. My little brother then dedicated to protect those who cared for him, and would even accept life and death missions for this village." At this point, Shizune was already crying and Aegis didn't even have the face to even look at her for he knew she was describing his old self, guilt was evident in his teal eyes.

"I'm very sorry to hear that..."

"It's not your fault, Aegis-san," said the slug sannin in a depressed tone. "Let's not talk about that anymore... I'll tell you more about him later on, okay? May I know what kind of capabilities you have? I need to know your skills before I can assign you to your missions."

"I am suited in both the medical field and in the combat field."

"You are a medic?"

"A very highly skilled one also, Hidden-nins need to know at least the intermediate level of medical training if they want to save themselves from crucial injuries, basics just won't do the job."

"Then it's decided, I'll give you a mission that isn't within any rank category."

"What do you mean?"

"We are needing more people in the hospital these days and your healing abilities are just what we need right now. Somehow, people have been getting into playing this sport called underwater badminton, I really don't know how it works..."

"Underwater what?" asked the Hidden-nin in disbelief. "Never mind, I don't even want to know."

"Good, your task today would be helping this colleague with the ID number 233. Please help him/her with the best of your ability okay? Here's your map, you are expected to be there at 9:30."

"Roger."

**_(Moments Later in Konoha Hospital)_**

"Good morning, sir," greeted a kind female secretary as Aegis entered the front door and approached the reception's desk. The young women blushed as she saw Aegis' face, but the dark assailant knew why. "I haven't seen you before, are you a new shinobi here?"

"Sort of..." replied Aegis. "I am here under Hokage-sama's orders to aid the worker with the ID of 233, I would like to meet with him or her please."

"No problem."

"Hey, did someone mentioned my ID just now?" asked a soft female voice suddenly catching both their attention, when Aegis turned his head sideways to check who it was, his face was somewhat drained of colour.

"Hin... Hinata-san?" choked Aegis not knowing if this was fortunate or an unfriendly surprise.

"Oh, hello, Aegis-kun, it's so nice to see you again." Hinata said while tilting her head innocently with a charming smile.

"Likewise..." responded Aegis with much hidden desire to dash out of here.

"Did you miss me already?" she joked while giggling.

"Not really..." said Aegis.

"You're mean!" teased Hinata adorably. The Hidden-nin simply sighed slightly in exhaustion, he then patted on the girl's shoulder as a way to cheer her up, Hinata gave him a disappointed pout wanting more than that. Letting out some air audibly, he rubbed her back slightly as a way of paying back for his past so called mean words. It was that moment that he noticed her cute expression.

"Hinata, you got to cut it out."

"Cut what out?" she asked innocently clearly knowing what he was referring to.

"That adorable face of yours." Aegis replied smoothly with a grin.

"What if I like it?"

"I bet you can charm your patients well with it then. Hinata-san, I forgot to mention that my task for today is to aid you in all of the tasks that you might need to encounter. My info says that you work in the highly skilled areas and workers are limited."

"Yes, we really do need help but I didn't expect that a Hidden-nin like you would be the one to help me."

"Surprisingly enough, I didn't either." The dark assailant replied honestly. "I told Hokage-sama about my capabilities in the medical training, who would've thought that she would use me this much to her liking."

"You can be sure I would do too, Aegis-kun," teased the Hyuga heiress.

"Am I like a piece of equipment to you people now?"

"Of course not, Aegis-kun," The girl then took his hand into hers and began to pull him along to wherever she was going. At that moment, the silver hair male was surprised at her boldness, her eyes told him clearly that she felt right doing so. "I'm glad that you're here to help me, c'mon, we have to get working."

"Sure thing..."

**_(One day during the week)_**

The Hidden-nin Aegis ventured in the cold streets of Konoha during one day where Hinata didn't require his help that day, which was fortunate for the dark assailant didn't want to face another day of patients. He met Hyuga Neji during the evening of the second day, Aegis had to admit that Neji's looks and body had improved greatly. For his looks, Neji's face simply matured. Now, he was just as tall as him and his body was equally built, the former demon hunter certainly impressed. However, what made Aegis shocked was his capacity of chakra, it was definitely at least five times more massive than the last time they have met, the Hyuga genius would prove to be a very worthy rival indeed. Five times was only a minimum.

Tenten was also present that evening, she had turned out to be a very attractive young woman at the age of 17. The weapon specialist no longer had her buns on her head, nowadays, she allowed her hair to flow down. To Aegis' surprise, her hair was even longer than Sakura's but not as long as Rin's or Ino's. Like Hinata, Tenten was gorgeous, not like he would say that in front of anyone especially not Neji or Tenten. In addition, he was pretty sure all the girls have grown very nicely, it was an assumption that could be safely assured. Luckily for him, both Neji and Tenten didn't recognize who the dark assailant really was, but Aegis knew their impression of him was definitely a positive one. Good things happen to those who wait.

Who would've thought the feeling of winter would be this relaxing, the cool winds were just perfect for Aegis to ease his mind on more calm things. As he continued to walk under this chilly weather, he couldn't help himself to observe the looks the people gave him. He smirked knowing these fateless cowards didn't even recognize him, he didn't know if that was a good thing or vice versa, not that it really mattered, he never cared about any of these people. However, seeing those undeserving cheerful smiles in the corner of his eye do indeed make his blood boil, if mass genocide didn't make his heart cry out with remorse, he would've easily took out his sidearm and blow at least a several pieces of limbs out of their bodies. And their tortured cries would be music to his ears, it would be wonderful, not to mention beautiful.

His dark daydream was disrupted as soon as his activated eyes picked up a considerably high chakra presence, by the looks of it, it seemed like that person was stalking him. By concentrating more chakra into his eyes, his vision focussed to a spot 80 meters behind him and viewed it from there. In truth, his eyes have evolved greatly, now it could view an area at around 150 meters at least, 180 meters at most. Also, he could also hear everything that he could see within that closer sight, which proved to be very advantageous in all situations in terms of both combat and spying purposes. To his surprise, that person was an acquaintance from the past, this would prove interesting indeed.

'_Damn...'_ thought the spy in frustration. _'Who is this guy who has been coming out of the Hyuga mansion for these couple of days? If he wears a pair of shades... he might not be a Hyuga... wait, I haven't even seen him before! I hope he hasn't been trying to hit on Hinata, ever since Naruto had been gone I have been looking for the perfect opportunity to court her... I better see what this guy is up to.'_

'_He's actually trying to hit on Hinata-chan?'_ thought Aegis with a smirk. _'You're going wish you have never thought of that.'_

"C'mon, Akamaru," said Kiba who was the spy. "We're gonna follow him." With a bark of agreement, Kiba and Akamaru both continued their silent pursuit on Aegis, they were determined to be successful.

_'Oh, Kiba, you can really make my day...'_ thought Aegis grinning due to excitement. _'You're a fool to approach me, let's see how long you can entertain me...'_

**_(Time passes)_**

In a short amount of time, Aegis visited the busier district of the village where the main attractions were, it was no doubt that he was melded into the crowd. During this period of time, he sensed Kiba and Akamaru presence were still nearby, it appeared like they were a persistent duo, which was excellent. If his entertainers were quitters, where was the fun in that? The hunters were smart, they faked their interests in the merchandises to fool Aegis to believe that they were there by coinsidence. Aegis was no fool for he knew their intentions right from the start. If he decided to act right away, he would give away to them that he knew what was going on. Not only would that be boring, it would create unnecessary dull tension. The best way to make this situation to his advantage was to make him believe he had the upper hand but in reality, Aegis held the key advantage.

After a several minutes of lingering, the Hidden-nin decided to take the next event to higher heights. When he saw Kiba at an appealing music stand pretending to be interested, it was then when Aegis stepped beside him with a very neutral look. The beast boy gasped silently when he saw his target suddenly appeared next to him, his timing was definitely unexpected. However, Kiba raised a brow when he saw the dark assailant was actually interested into a music instrument, this guy was weird, Kiba thought.

"Maam, how much is that platinum coloured flute with the gold lining?" asked Aegis politely. The middle aged woman kindly smiled back at him, her smile was unlike most of the villager's looks.

"It would be 24 thousand yen, sir." The lady replied with equal amount of kindness.

"I would like to purchase it." Aegis took out a considerable amount of money from one of his pouches on his belt, Kiba was surprised at the amount of cash the Hidden-nin was carrying, not even he would have that amount of money to carry that casually.

"Thank you so much, sir." Aegis simply smiled at her words before facing Kiba.

"Hello," greeted Aegis to the beast boy pretending not to know him. Akamaru growled slightly at the calm assailant, its attitude certainly puzzled Kiba. "You seem to be quite interested in music."

"I am kind of..." said Kiba now feeling very awkward.

"There's no need to be shy," said Aegis in a friendly manner. "I saw you standing here for quite some time, you must be quite fond of music."

"Somewhat I guess, hey, are you then?" asked the beast specialist now walking with Aegis to get out of the district.

"I am indeed. I think that music can create all the different moods a person has within themselves. Hearing music certainly helps one relax when they are under unbearable stress."

"I do agree."

"I got an idea," said Aegis almost amused. "Why don't you play upon this flute, I want to see what kind of sound this thing makes when it's played."

"I can't do that," said Kiba. "I am not good enough to play it."

"I don't understand those terms," continued Aegis not dropping this subject intentionally. "Will you play this flute for me?"

"I cannot."

"I plead you."

"No, I cannot. Believe me, I don't know how to handle it."

"It's as easy as lying," replied the dark assailant casually. "All you need to do is place your mouth on the mouthpiece, put your fingers on the parts that cover the holes to create another sound and blow it. When you do, it would make a very elegant sound."

"But I don't have the skill!" At this point, Aegis looked amused.

"Is that so, and don't those words you just said sound contradicting? You would play upon me, you would know my stops, you would know when to start again and when to rest. Hell, you would even want to hear what kind of music this body is able to make and yet there is beautiful music here and you can't make it?" At this point, Kiba felt pinned, Aegis' voice was from kind to now deadly. "Hell, you were trying to play a human being here! Ha, and now you are telling me you can't play this piece of crap? Who do you think you are, what do you think of me?A fool?Do you even believe that I am easier to be played compared to a flute? Think what you must but you can never fool me!"

_'Shit... he knows...' _thought Kiba now in a slight verge of panic. When his black eyes met his shades and that lustful grin, lust in terms of for blood, he knew he already fell into a deep trap with no possible escape.

"You have suspected nothing, did you?" asked the dark assailant now with his army knife fixed into an attacking angle using his chakra. "I had a good talk with you, but that doesn't mean you could just leave here without facing the consequences."

"What are you trying to do?" asked Kiba not going to be intimidated by him, heck, he was being very serious. "You think you could just go around fighting a chunnin in this village?"

"It's not like you don't deserve it," reminded Aegis coldly.

"I'll give you one more chance to change your mind."

"I think I like my choice." Kiba had heard just about enough, this was just unforgivable.

"Akamaru," ordered the beast boy. "Attack him!" As the larger dog leaped right at the assailant preparing a hard and crucial bite to the upper arm, Aegis smirked darkly and raised his left arm slowly in a defensive block. The hound's body forcefully landed on Aegis' left wrist, in a matter of movements, the Hidden-nin easily whipped his arm towards his left sending the white canine soaring across the air.

Kiba's eyes widened in absolute shock at the effortless attempt at that guard, no one was able to block that with that much ease, however, his face drained of colour when he saw Aegis took out his firearm from his waist and aimed right at the living ninja tool. The weapon wasn't like anything Kiba witnessed before, sure he had seen guns but extremely rare, but this one didn't even look like it was something made of technology. To be precise, it was made from demonic chakra, the process and creation was identical to Nightshadow. Similarly, the assassin army knife on his wrist was a creation like that also. At the next second, Aegis pulled the trigger releasing a concentrated and yet piercing beam of chakra from the nozzle ready to strike the face. In an instant, the beam struck Akamaru's head and violently ignited.

"Akamaru!" shouted Kiba with fear. "Stop this!" However, Aegis' grin widened even more for he continued to fire at the dog creating an inescapable suppressing fire. As the hound whimpered in pain due to the burning torment, Aegis focussed more chakra in the final shot and aimed directly in the stomach. With a small finger pull, the hound suffered from a deadly impact before falling lifelessly to the grass complete wasted.

"Ouch," said Aegis now very amused. "That must've hurt..."

"To hell with you!" yelled Kiba obviously not finding that statement anything close to funny. If he paid attention closely to Aegis' eyes under his shades, he would've sworn he saw them flash a glint of deadliness. Using a swift evasion, Aegis easily sidestepped to dodge Kiba's incoming fist completely. Noticing this opening before it was too late, the former demon hunter raised his knee to crash into his victim's ribs making Kiba yelping in agony. Next, Aegis' left fist made a slam into the chin, as on natural reaction, Kiba was now in more of a half standing and half wobbling back position, that exactly was what Aegis needed for he aimed his firearm right at his opponent. In an instant, he fired striking the leg. Not having enough time to even ease the pain, Aegis fired again and this time the right shoulder. After the second shot, the Hidden-nin began to attack rapidly causing Kiba to stumble backwards every time a beam hit him viciously into his flesh, especially the ones that struck his chest. After 30 shots, Aegis gathered chakra into his palm and held the handle to regenerate more chakra to fire again, it was similar to reloading.

To the Hidden-nin's surprise, Kiba managed to run close to him while he was concentrated on reloading, not able to shoot within such a short amount of time, Aegis bent his back into a evasive curve to ready himself for his next attack. Using his left elbow, he quickly rushed it into the stomach, Kiba jerked back immediately with much stumbling, also coughing out blood within his internal injuries. However, his eyes widened in fear when his pupils only focussed on Aegis, who had his army knife now in striking range, with no hesitation whatsoever.

_'His blade...'_ thought Kiba. _'It's surrounded with a... green chakra...' _Before Kiba could think anymore, the searing army knife made contact with his flesh making a long and deep cut. As the hound master flew back due to pain, he could feel a burning sensation within the wound and it wasn't any pain a person would receive from a cut, it was similar to fire. The chakra within the injury flared brightly, in a matter of seconds, it violently exploded resulting the victim to crash on the ground in a helpless manner.

"Ah, you're already down for the count?" asked the dark assailant now taking steps closer to his prey. "I was hoping that you could make my day a bit more challenging."

"How dare you mock me..." grunted Kiba in much pain.

"Why now, why wouldn't I mock you when you are in such an disadvantage? In battles, one's disadvantage is the opposing force's advantage, is it not?"

"Damn you..."

"Your futile attempts is like a drama display in my eyes," said Aegis now holding his blade into a position ready to attack the neck. "I just wish you actually put up more of a resistance. Don't worry, I will make this agony of yours end sooner." Generating chakra once again into the army knife, Aegis released a threatening chakra assault right at Kiba, that easily resulted in a tortured scream. In a matter of moments, the beast master fell unconscious in a delicate state, by the amount of stamina left within his body, Aegis could clearly tell Kiba was done, done for.

"You really are a fool to try to sneak up on a Hidden-nin," declared the dark assailant silently with coldness. "Especially when the person is Uzumaki Naruto." He then concentrated more of his essential energy within his body to his hand and placed it on Kiba's body. "You have no idea how much you don't deserve this... Rejuvenation..." In a short amount of time, most of the wounds have completely healed, even though Aegis wanted this intruding fool to die pitifully, his death may cause a commotion in the village. This would be a good lesson for him not to pull that meaningless stunt again, if this happens once more, Aegis would make sure he wouldn't hold back. "You'll wake up eventually, you would be a disgrace if you die now." With that said, Aegis walked out of the combat grounds and decided to head back to the Hyuga mansion, he had enough pointless excitement for one day, there was no need to encounter any more ifit was notmandatory.

**_(Back in the Hyuga mansion)_**

"What a stupid day..." said Aegis taking out the flute he bought earlier that day. "This former acquaintance was a fateless fool, I hope the others grew up fine. It's good Hinata-chan, Neji and Tenten are good people... unlike some others..." As he put the mouthpiece to his lips, Aegis began to gently blow in it to test out the elegant sound it made. It was absolutely beautiful, but his stoic like attitude certainly hid his emotions well. Gently giving in more air, Aegis began to play a tender song that could ease the rage of a storm, the song was exquisite, the flow was simply marvelous. Indeed, the Hidden-nin had much talent in music.

Hyuga Hanabi was drawn by the sound that was producing in the east wing, the waves of the music was similar to hypnotism, even though she was tired from the day at the academy, her body was shot awake when she heard such a graceful tone. Curiosity obviously took the better of her in this situation, as the sound got more clear after each step, she stopped at the room where the music was coming from. Not even thinking of knocking, she entered immediately. Once she stepped into the room and saw the person who was playing the instrument, the younger Hyuga girl blushed deeply seeing how handsome Aegis was. The girl attempted to hide her flushed face, she never blushed this bad in front of anyone, like her older sister, she only felt like this when she saw Naruto for the first time in her life.

Noticing how his mood in playing was so intrusively interrupted, the silver hair shinobi lowered his flute and turned his head to his left to look at the unexpected visitor. He gasped silently to himself when he saw the younger Hyuga, Hanabi was incredibly attractive for her age. She obviously matured over the past 3 years or so, her hair was still straight and long that reached down to at least her chest area, her facial look didn't change that much only to be replaced by maturity, and finally her body was in very good shape. Aegis safely came to the conclusion that Hanabi must've been training very diligently for the past years, even so she looked very feminine. Like a precedent to her sister, Hanabi was small, Aegis was now wondering if the body size issue was a heredity in the main house that was passed down to the girls. Her outfit was pretty much the same as the one when she was 8 other than the fact it was now a few sizes larger, it wasn't like she needed to look fancy.

"Is there something that you need, miss?" asked Aegis as his eyes were fixed upon her pure lavender ones.

"I..." she murmured nervously, she couldn't believe that even his voice sounded so appealing. "I... I am sorry for barging in like that..."

"It's fine," said the male teenager with a smile. "These things happen." Suddenly, Hanabi's mind got into order and finally she was thinking straight.

"Wait," she stated seriously with hints of hostility. "Who are you? And why are you in my house?"

"Me? Didn't Hiashi-sama tell you who I am?"

"No one told me anything."

"Funny, I would sure tell the household members if there will be a guest living under the same roof for a while. Not to mention I have been staying here for about 3 days already."

"You've been here for 3 days without me knowing?" Hanabi asked in much disbelief.

"I haven't encountered you until now." Aegis reasoned with both calmness and skill.

"Are you a trustworthy person?" questioned the now older little Hyuga, her voice sounded like an adorable child, even though she may be mature, there was still a child like character within her.

"If I am not trustworthy, I don't think I would be living here for very long now, wouldn't I?" replied Aegis in a joking tone. She giggled slightly at his words but quickly calmed herself down when she sensed she had lowered her guard.

"Who are you, and what's your purpose?" Aegis could feel her seriousness returning, his eyes didn't make any sort of trickery on that.

"I am a Hidden-nin," answered the assailant. "Under Hokage-sama's orders, I have to live here."

"You sound like that you don't want to stay here," said Hanabi noticing a bit of exasperation in his voice. "Is it that bad here? I would get ashamed if you don't like it..."

"No, don't think that way," said Aegis. "It's just that I just didn't think I would receive such hospitality. I thought I would be staying in an inn."

"You still want to go there?"

"What, are you kicking me off campus?" asked the dark warrior with amusement.

"No," replied the lavender eye girl somewhat giggling. "It's just that you sounded so desperate."

"I wouldn't mind if you kindly escort me there, my fair lady," Hanabi blushed immediately.

"You are even older than me," she retorted cutely. "You can go there yourself!"

"Well, you won't want a Hidden-nin such as myself to get lost now do you?"

"That's your problem."

"Ouch, that hurt..." said Aegis pretending to be in pain like a knife pierced into his heart. Once again, the girl chuckled silently to herself seeing that display, she wondered why she was smiling and blushing this much in front of this stranger. Even though she had not met Naruto for very long, like her sister, she felt very comfortable around the silent Death Knight. In her own fantasy, she hoped to meet someone like that in the future so she could have a shoulder to lean on when she really needed it, it was only normal for anyone that they want to be loved.

"You're funny," said Hanabi sincerely with a grin. "My name is Hyuga Hanabi."

"It's nice to meet you, Hanabi-chan," said Aegis making the girl having another crisis of turning scarlet. "If you want to know my name, I am Aegis."

"Aegis?" asked the girl curiously. "Do you have another name?"

"That's my code name, everyone calls me by it for I am a Hidden-nin."

"Do all of them need a code name though?"

"I just go by one because there is no need for me to get all personal with anybody. I come and go, friends isn't something that I have a lot of."

"That's sad to hear..."

"Don't be, that's life I suppose," said the cunning assassin looking at his flute. It was then when the girl remembered the reason why she entered the room to begin with.

"Aegis-ni-chan," said Hanabi timidly. "I think you're really good in playing that instrument."

"Really? How would you know?"

"I heard you from outside, I think you are really good." The former demon hunter could easily tell the young girl in front of him wasn't lying, nor was it flattery, she was honestly telling what her heart felt. Honestly was something that Aegis believed to be a very noble quality, Hanabi just earned his utmost respect.

"Thank you so much, Hanabi-chan. Hey, you want me to play a song? I could really use your help in terms of if it sounds good or not."

"It'll be a pleasure."

**_(Many days after working in the hospital)_**

Ever since Hyuga Hinata had reported to the Hokage that the Hidden-nin was a great help to the hospital, Tsunade decided that she would place Aegis in the hospital for the whole week until the hospital wasn't in a rush all the time. Knowing everything that he did would be beneficial to Konoha in one way or another, the dark assailant didn't give any signs of objection and willingly, but not enthusiastically, accepted them all. Little did he know, taking on this role was much more than it seemed.

Aegis or Uzumaki Naruto, was tired from this day. No, it wasn't all that draining for it was a piece of cake to him, however, it indeed were annoying tasks to deal with. The main reason to this was the patients who kept coming in. To his surprise, most of these people were kids with their mothers panicking like a rooster about to be shot by a shotgun. 'How's my child? Will he be okay?', that question was heard nearly every incident Aegis encountered, he didn't understand how Hinata could be still smiling and was able to reassure them without her temper rising over the charts due to the infernal racket. He certainly didn't have that kind of tolerance even though his anger managing skills were incredibly high, eventually he would just lose it, also the person who would be in front of him will wish they were never born.

What really made his eye twitch noticeablywas the cause for these kids to visit the emergency room, they all had something in common, for they all suffered a case from drowning since they were playing underwater badminton. Just kind of game was that? How could a birdie travel underwater? And why did these ignorant brats continue these actions of absolute stupidity? What a bunch of fateless fools, he thought, if they didn't want to experience such suffering, why not just don't play that game to begin with, especially those idiots who had no capability to swim! Aegis had no intention as of to know how this game worked or what it was, because this so-called 'fun activity' was making his life a living hell. The last thing he needed was another noisy parent with an unconscious child who had drowned, if he didn't have self control, his army knife would've been in the attacking position and slaughter that pathetic coward who caused another worst case scenario.

Just when he thought the work was irritating, the young female workers there weren't giving him the best impression either. It wasn't like that they weren't hardworking or slacking off, but they all seem to give him winks and cute looks when they walk by or when they talk because it was necessary. Some of the most attractive ones would even make sure that he would see their chest or their rear end by 'accident'. Aegis knew the girls found him attractive, especially under those shades of his, he tried his best to ignore them but their presence made him uncomfortable. He couldn't blame them, like who wouldn't think to themselves when they witness a cute girl or guy, it was human ambition, it was inevitable but it didn't mean it wasn't incredibly frustrating. Sure, he had girls having silly crushes on him when he was in another village working on missions, he would simply brush them off saying "There is a person waiting for me", but in this case, it just didn't work.

Two reasons; One, the person that he was waiting for was in the same workplace. Two, he was working with people who were considered his colleagues, he was not talking to some random people on the streets. If he used his cold attitude to an extent that was too much, he would really look like an unreasonable jackass. In spite of he wasn't someone who cared about his reputation all that much, if people had bad perspectives of him, that could easily influence others to think badly of him. He already had people hating him for being a demon, Aegis had no intention to create people who would hate him on a social level when they might not even know who he really was.

When they separate from their task, Hinata would wave at him if they needed to work on separate tasks, which was rare but Aegis knew she was the only person that he would wave back to. The Hyuga girl smiled politely every time, that smile alone warmed his own corrupted heart. Despite how much he wanted to look at Hinata, he had to remember who he was now, and also remember why he had to keep a barrier between his feelings.

During this hour, Aegis was in the lounge taking a break from all the healing jutsus he engaged for all this time. Drained from chakra was one issue, exhaustion due to fools was another. He desperately needed to get away, peace and quiet would be one step closer to heaven, nothing would stand in his way to achieve that goal.

"I am not made to be put in this field..." said Aegis to himself as he was filling in his working hours sheet. "If Hinata-chan was trying to persuade me to work here... these bastards, also known as annoying brats, have really did a good job in making a deep and unrecoverable scar in my judgement." It was then when the door opened and a familiar figure entered the room.

"Hello, Aegis-kun," said Hinata with a smile. "You are still here?"

"Yeah..." replied the Hidden-nin dully while finishing off the last touches that he needed to do on his sheet. "How are you?"

"Thanks to you, my tasks today have been a lot easier on me. I thank you so much for your help, I hope it wasn't too hard on you though... if it was, I want to apologize."

"Don't say that, Hinata-san," he replied reassuringly. "Work is like that and my mission objective was to help you. Was it really hard on you when you didn't have help?"

"It was, Aegis-kun, for I am one of the most important medics working here who spends the most time here amongst the others. The hospital really needs me at a time like this."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's not your fault, these things can't be helped. I'm happy that you care."

"Why are you so certain that I care?" questioned Aegis raising a brow.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have asked from the start." Hinata replied kindly and smiling of course.

"You made your point," said Aegis sighing in defeat. "Anyway, since it's time to leave, I'm going out and have dinner. I'll see you around, Hinata-san." Just when he walked past the Hyuga girl, as if on impulse, the girl gently took his hand and held it. Aegis turned his head around slightly with much curiosity. "Hinata?" He was beginning to wonder why she liked him to stay by her so much.

"Can't you eat at home?" asked Hinata wanting him to stay. "Why do you have to go out though?"

"I don't want to bother you that much," justified the dark assailant sincerely. "I really don't wish to trouble your family more than I already have."

"You haven't bothered us at all, you have no idea what kind of honour it is to have a Hidden-nin to be here living with us."

"Hidden-nins are also human," said Aegis sort of contradicting himself for he was a demon. "We are nothing more but shinobis who need a living like you and I. It's already too much for me to accept when I was told to live in your place, if you do anymore, I would feel guilty."

"Why though?"

"It's because I can't do anything for you."

"Don't say that, Aegis-kun, I think that you are a very kind person."

"You don't know me that well, Hinata-san."

"I know, but you're sweet enough to kiss me when you are treated with sincere courtesy," replied Hinata with a smile. "Why did you kiss me the day before?"

"Because you made me happy," said Aegis. "I'm sure that you have touched many people's hearts with your kindness." He soon circled his arms around her back and gave her a warm embrace, Hinata blushed immediately when she felt his touch, however, this embrace melted her heart for she seem to felt it before. "Hinata-san, no matter what happens, continue to smile because I can tell that everyone wants to see your beautiful face smiling. I also know that your heart has been aching a lot because no one has been giving you the feeling you want to experience that you want so much, you want someone to care about you, you want to show your care before receiving, yes, I know. However, you don't need to do that with me because a few actions can tell me a lot about a person, I can see you are truly genuine. Do you know that you are one who deserve a whole lot more than you give out, your eyes tell me that you miss this something thatwas lost in your life, this something was your happiness and you have been doing a lot ever since trying to comfort yourself."

"Aegis-kun..."

"Hinata-san, you deserve so much more than this life has to offer, you don't deserve such a unfair life. It saddens me to see how you always want to make me feel appreciated when I couldn't do a thing to make you feel the same way. Just like you, I am not worthy of your kindness and it just hurts me to see the truth behind your intentions. Hinata-san, be true to yourself and remember that you deserve a lot more that this." When he broke the embrace, the Hyuga girl was in absolute awe. To her, Aegis seemed to see through her like glass and nothing could hide from him. What made her admire him was how caring he was to her, he didn't joke about her feelings, Aegis wanted her to heal spiritually. No one else other than family would say these words to her, he truly wanted her to be happy, Hinata was amazed and definitely grateful. At that moment, she wanted to kiss him.

"Aegis-kun..."

"What is it, Hinata-san?"

"You do deserve to be treated with care and kindness as well," she answered with a touched smile. "Because you care enough about me."

"Hinata-san... I really don't..."

"Don't believe that, Aegis-kun. You too make me happy, you encourage me because you want to, not because you feel obligated. Even though you may not feel like you are caring to me, I want you to know that you are. Aegis-kun, I know you didn't have to take on hospital duties if you didn't want to, but I know you did it for me because you have seen how hard it has been here. Aegis-kun, you have done so much more than enough for me... in the work hours... do you know that you would work really hard so I won't have as much of a difficult time... This week, you would even care about my conditions, no one has been so considerate towards me."

"I am your personal assistant when I am here," said the former demon hunter. "If you start collapsing due to exhaustion, Tsunade-sama will have my head."

"I can tell that you care about me," said Hinata holding his hand gently. "Aegis-kun, is it because you like me?" _'I love you as a matter of fact.'_ The Hidden-nin thought to himself.

"You are my friend, Hinata-san," justified the dark assailant obviously not going to give her such an answer. "If I don't consider you to be an importance that is greater than just the normal colleagues, what's the point of a friend? Who else would I show at least a bit of my caring?"

"You're just avoiding the question."

"I like you as a friend," lied Aegis with no signs of discomfort when he spoke lies. "No one said that I didn't like you."

"I like you a lot too." said Hinata hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Aegis-kun. You are really a kind person, you are sincere because of who you are, I really believe that you are worthy of being cared for."

"Thanks for saying so, Hinata-san."_ 'When you know who I am... you will understand why I am not worthy of your faithful love, Hinata-chan...'_

"Please call me Hinata-chan," stated the Hyuga girl demandingly but not harsh. With her soft voice, no one would've expected it was an order. "You don't need to be so formal with me when you're my good friend."

"I'm your good friend?" asked Aegis not knowing if this was a good thing.

"Of course you are," said Hinata cheerfully. "I hope we get to know each other even better... it's not like I don't know enough about you after around 9 days. I must say you are a very likeable person."

"Oh, you don't know that,"

"You are to me, Aegis-kun."

"It's getting a bit late, should we get out of here?"

"Are you going out or coming back home?" asked Hinata making a sad expression. Aegis sighed deeply.

"If I say I am going out, you're going to insist to eat with me, right?" Hinata nodded promptly. "Why are you so persistent to be with me?" Instead of blushing, the Hyuga heiress gave him an understanding smile.

"I already said that you're very likeable, I like being with you because you are always kind." Aegis didn't like where her words were getting at, he already sensed a bit of the hidden message.

"Seeing that you would be following me with both decisions," said the Hidden-nin banishing her previous words aside. "I have no reason of spending my money, let's go home."

"You're so nice," said Hinata giving him a peck on the cheek. Since he received many kisses from her a long time ago, blushing wasn't something in his vocabulary. "I'll fix you something really nice tonight."

"No need for that, Hinata-chan..."

"I insist, Aegis-kun," she replied with an attractivesmile. In a quick action, she took his hand firmly not allowing him to escape. "C'mon, I'm getting hungry." Without another word, the Hyuga heiress took him out of the hospital and returned to the Hyuga estate with a very cheerful face, she laughed with him all the way. Her voice was still divinely to him up to this date, it truly pained Aegis to see her to be so lonely for these past years, he truly wanted to know just how much this absence had affected her. Even though he was having fun with her walking home, the sense of guilt was completely evident in his teal eyes, without her knowing, Aegis silently cried allowing his tears of regret seam through his eyes.

_**(Later)**_

"Aegis-kun," said Hinata pulling the dark assailant to the sliding doors that accessed to her room. "Wait for me in my room, when I come back, I'll give you a good surprise."

"Hinata-chan," pleaded Aegis. "You don't have to go through all that trouble."

"I want it to be a token of my appreciation."

"For what though?" asked the silver hair shinobi. "I didn't do anything."

"You helped me make my job more enjoyable," said Hinata with a giggle. "If it wasn't for you, I think I would've collapsed already."

"Okay, I thank you then, but why do we need to eat in your room? There is a dining room after all."

"I want to talk to you alone, in the dining room we don't get the privacy."

"What is there to talk about?" asked Aegis raising a brow. "Can't we just talk about it right here?"

"I think sharing it during dinner would be better," she reasoned as she pushed him into her room, of course, he gave a bit of resistance. "Come on, just wait patiently okay? If I don't see you when I am done with dinner..." The girl then made a cute pout, that resulted in a small poke on the cheek by Aegis making her blush radiantly. "That's not funny, Aegis-kun!" Hinata said with her face still carrying that shade of crimson.

"You were begging me to do it," justified the dark shinobi with a victorious smile. "Weren't you saying you needed to go somewhere just now?" Those words made her pout again, trying to hide her laugh, she quickly turned the other way and walked to the kitchen in a quick pace. The dark shinobi smiled at her retreating form, even her footsteps were graceful. No longer feeling her presence, Aegis simply did he was told and entered her room. With a deep sigh of both exhaustion and relief, he allowed his eyes to scan around this unknown room. However, it was then he picked up much demonic energy within this room, he didn't need his engaged eyes to tell him how powerful this was. Strangely enough, this signal was very familiar indeed, part of himself told him that he had encountered this before in the past. At an instant, he felt something had equipped to his left thigh, as soon as he took a quick glimpse of it, his eyes widened.

"Nightshadow?" asked Aegis in disbelief. "What are you doing here? So it's you that I sensed with the demonic chakra... it has been a while, hasn't it?" He took the blade away from his thigh, however, the weapon wanted to remain attached to its master's body like a magnet. "Nightshadow... what's wrong?"

'I think the blade might want its master,' said a soft female voice in his head, Aegis smirked at that remark. 'Naruto, you have left my gift to you behind for 3 years already, it's only natural it would be attracted to you.'

'But...'

'Nightshadow is part of me, my little dark one,' continued Kyubi softly. 'If the weapon is not near me, I don't feel complete... the same goes with you.'

'I feel fine though,' replied Naruto to his demon master.

'But Nightshadow does want its master, that is you, Naruto.'

'But... if Hinata-chan sees the blade equipped to me... she will know who I am!'

'The blade needs you, Death Knight.'

'Kyubi-chan... is Nightshadow attracted to me because of...'

'No, the weapon is very loyal to the wielder, Naruto, don't worry about it.' Kyubi said with a smile. 'It's good to know that you found out where the blade is, without it I do feel very different.'

'However, I can't use Nightshadow anymore... If I do use it, it will reveal my techniques and Hinata-chan and the others would know Aegis is Uzumaki Naruto!'

'You don't have to, my little dark one,' comforted the demon. 'I know you have to mask your identity, try to reason with the sword, it will understand your intentions.'

'Thanks, Kyubi-chan.' In a flash, the demon fox quietly faded in his mind sending him back to reality. "Nightshadow," said Aegis to his blade softly. "Please get off my thigh, if Hinata-chan sees you on me like this, she will know it is me. You have Kyubi-chan's chakra, you do know my intentions. I'm not trying to abandon you for you have been very loyal to me, however, I can't risk my identity here like this... please, listen to me once again, I will be very grateful to you.

The black weapon glowed within its sheath, the assailant's eyes blinked in surprise and guilt hit him once again.

"I want to as well, Nightshadow... I want Hinata-chan to know that Uzumaki Naruto is still alive... but how can I tell her that? I just can't..." At that moment, the blade detached itself from its master's thigh and floated in front of him. The softness it was hanging appeared compassionate. "Please stay by Hinata-chan and protect her, Nightshadow, I am sorry... I am very sorry that I wasn't strong enough to keep that promise, I am so sorry that this chaos happened, just please protect her for me."

Aegis wiped away a bit of his tears as he held on the blade with one hand, he couldn't let Hinata see him cry or even touch her most valued item. However, bad comes to worse when Hinata suddenly entered the room for she forgot something. The dark assailant cursed this timing, but he just stood as still as a lifeless statue. Once she entered, her actions halted immediately, her eyes were focussed completely on the hand that was holding onto the sword, if Aegis knew Hinata, those lavender eyes were showing much emotional distress. The Hidden-nin took several steps backwards when he noticed a dangerous aura with mixed emotions, things were certainly taking a turn for the worst. Deep in her melancholy, the Hyuga girl's eyes were in tears of despair.

**AN: I know there wasn't much action or plot development, sorry for that but hey, I needed to get stuff straight before the good stuff arrived. I suppose that's the catch for making a time skip, especially with a character that has no impression towards the other characters, things must build up. I know you will be asking a several questions, I will answer them so you won't need to ask me later on in you reviews. If you still have questions, feel free to ask. **

**One, does Hinata love Aegis? At this point, she sees him as a very good friend, no intimacy romance whatsoever at this stage. Of course, it doesn't mean that she won't try to attract him, she really does like him a lot.**

**Two, why does Aegis use a gun? Because he is an assassin and the gun uses chakra as the source of power. To those obsessed with Counter-Strike, don't even think I would be making Aegis having possession of an M-249 mowing down everyone he hates. If you like to see blood caused by a bullet, start playing Opposing Force or TFC or something to satisfy your ambitious desires. **

**Three, will Aegis reveal his identity? Sooner or later, yes, he will but not in a way that most of you would expect it to happen. If he doesn't, there will be no story, even if Aegis dies in this story, he would die telling her the truth. **

**Four, will there be a lemon? Most likely yes, and I will make sure it would change to rated R. If any of you feel disgusted about this, tough luck. Hey, they are 16 now, I feel a lot more comfortable writing it but that doesn't mean I won't hesitate during the writing process. It is still new to me after all, you perverts out there better give me some time to make it good, rushing does me no good.**

**Five, why didn't Kiba and Akamaru figure out their target was Naruto? Easy, they didn't know Naruto well enough to even notice the scent of his chakra for they never did smell it before in their life. In this story, they didn't fight each other, ever. No familiarity, no recognition.**

**That is the end of questions, it's Thanksgiving today in Canada, yep, October 11, I wish everyone in Canada had a decent 3 day holiday, I certainly did because I had fun and homework was no obstacle this time around. Sorry if this chapter came out a bit slow, I had enough assignments the week before to bug the hell out of me. Hey, chapter updates will only get slower these days, the harsh reality just wouldn't ease up on us. Like I said, life is short, life is hard and most importantly, life is not fair. Looks like I have to live with it whether I like it or not. Hope you all liked this chapter of mine, I hope I could release the next one soon. Later for now!**


	8. Desperate Measures

_**Downfall of the Light 2**_

_Chapter 8: Desperate Measures_

Disclaimer: Yes, this thing again... For the past 27 chapters, I have been saying the same thing, I don't own Naruto and Warcraft3 in any possible way. The only things I own are this storyline and Rin, I really own nothing else, yep, the creators and Blizzard are truly the geniuses.

Legend:

"...": Speech

'...': Thoughts

Scene Changes are listed in bolded italic brackets

_**AN: Okay, this is crap, this is shit man, this is really shit! School hasn't been any easier, in fact, it's more like a living hell! I have to study Act 4 Scenes 3 and 4 of Hamlet and I am supposed to teach others about it. Despite what kind of person I am with words, teaching like this isn't my strength at all! "How do all occasions do inform against me, and spur my dull revenge", if you happen to know what this means, you have talent in Shakespeare! Like last time, my reasoning has to be the vicious reality that binds us all from enjoying things. To those who are young readers at the age of 10 to 12, you might not even understand what I am yapping about, but by any chance you do, you got my empathy since it's really sad to realize what kind of crap this world is! Without any delays, I will go on with the usual questions.**_

Reviewers' Period: (Yeah, I think this would be a good time to thank you all specifically, man, this will take long...)

_**One Azn Dragon: **_I'll find you on MSN, thanks again for reviewing! You really want a lemon don't you?

**_Crimson Strike: _**I will thank you on MSN too, thanks for dedicating your latest chapter to me! I was glad, really.

**_Stoictimer: _**Didn't find it that interesting? Sorry then, this chapter despite how 'boring' it might be, it was necessary or none of you would understand the character development. And yes, in a hospital since Hidden-nins, in my story, work on nearly every important aspect to gain prosperity.

**_clicke:_** Naruto mad at Hinata for liking another person? In normal circumstances, he would be mad but remember who he is now, a nearly complete demon. To protect her, he would want Hinata to forget about him and just move on with her life but he really didn't expect that the girl would start liking his alter self. Don't worry about Naruto not getting Hinata, the girl would never pick Kiba in my story.

**_Daniel of Lorien:_** Your words are definitely strange, I can no longer tell if you are complimenting me or insulting me. This shit isn't my style? What is that suppose to mean? I needed this chapter filler in here and I had no choice. If you actually have a problem with my 'style' or 'methods' of plot advancement, say it directly and don't do these twist and turns so I have no idea of what you are even saying.

**_jasx316:_** Thanks for liking my chapter once again, feel free to add me on MSN, I might want to talk to you personally anyway. Thanks again.

**_Father Malvado:_** Grammar gotten better? Thanks, hey, I have to improve eventually, right? Thanksgiving only happens once a year, don't move to Canada for that reason alone. Now, I hope you like this chapter, okay? Do this for me!

**_Alexires:_** You don't like Kiba either? Well, either do I because I believe he is the 2nd version of Naruto who is never serious. I happen to like the current Naruto in the manga, I really hope that he loses that stupid foxy grin because when he smiles like that, it really pisses me off. Ugly in the next chapter you say? Read to find out, my friend.

**_Dragon Man 180:_** Don't worry about those suggestions, I ain't mad or annoyed at it. To answer your previous question, I just feel that Kyubi isn't that important in the plot. Dude, it's the demon boy who is getting attracted by the girl, not the demon master. And speaking of Hinata, you really want to see Naruto get hurt, don't you. I can tell you are one evil dude, just like me. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**_lil uchiha bunny: _**Thanks for liking my work so far! And you were saying that your house was hot? Are you sure it isn't you? LOL! I appreciate your words of blessing, please have fun reading this chapter.

**_joekool:_** You are thanking me for posting the chapter up, what did I do? LOL! Anyway, when the lemon scene does come one way or another, I will remind you all ahead of time. However, I get a feeling that people will still forget... whatever, hope you enjoy this latest saga! If you make it out of this alive, I will see you at the end of this chapter.

**_RuByMoOn17:_** How could you hate Hinata and love my fic at the same time when the main female character is the Hyuga heiress? Doesn't that sort of sound contradicting in any way?

**_violently cheerful:_** I believe you in craving for my story, my friend, you aren't the only reader who said that to me. I wonder how hyper a girl like you really is, for starters, liking Counter-Strike is certainly intriguing. Also, your words really tell me your character. Also, did you happen to cut short on your latest review? It sounded really incomplete...

**_AkiaBinZaid:_** Don't worry, plot will progress a lot quicker this time around. Hope you find this chapter meeting your needs, and about Aegis, I just wanted to see how it worked out. To you, it must've been an utter confusion, ne? Don't worry, I stopped it.

**_Patch5129_**: Thank you so much for you compliment and encouragement, you really have my respect on that factor. It's words such as those that keeps me writing, thanks again! Do me a favour, please enjoy this chapter!

_**NightOwl123, hopefullight, Gopu, Place-your-name-here, Hiakru of Arrow, evilmustardman, 9a3eedi **_

Your simple words of encouragement are much appreciated by this author! Please read this chapter with pleasure.

**_warprince2000:_** I certainly hope this chapter meets your expectations, enjoy!

**_greyfox885:_** I talked to you on MSN, I will continue to chat with you from there! Please like this chapter!

**_S-Wanderer999:_** Are you from Canada as well, it's good to see another man from the same place! Now, your suggestions are definitely helpful. In fact, I followed the part that someone else knows who he is, I will give you sincere credit for that, thank you so much! Who is this person, read to find out! I hope this update is fast enough for you.

**_Timeshifter:_** So, you are a pervert like me, I would consider myself as one of the cleanest ones out there for I am actually hesitating slightly to write lemons. Now, your assumptions are most correct, I hope I answered your questions with that one sentence alone. Yeah, Hinata would never sleep and have sex with anyone else on the face of the planet. It's not like the fact they haven't slept together before, they were just not completely naked, but you know she wouldn't allow that to happen with another person. Hope you like this chapter!

**_sephynarutocloud: _**Why did I make this 16 year old Naruto good looking? Because it beats making him look hideous! I really didn't expect you to ask that question, but what can I expect from a 10 year old? Oh yeah, if you have MSN, add me on that, I really don't like mails if I don't need to type one.

**_HinatasBiggestFanboy:_** I ended it there because I am evil! HAHA! Just kidding with you, here it is, a new chapter, hope you like the cliff I setup this time. Oh, I can be such an evil bastard...

**_hyuugaman:_** I don't think I could understand your last sentence in your review because you were missing some crucial words. Why the cliffs, you ask? Because it draws attention, satisfied? I certainly hope so. Enjoy this chapter, my friend.

**_Fujimaru-kun:_** Don't worry, things will soar to new heights, hope I satisfied your reading desires.

**_Hyugachiha Hikaru:_** Hinata claimed possession of the blade because this was the only thing that Naruto left behind. And I said the blade was in her room 2 chapters ago. Hope you like this chapter and is your email from hotmail or somewhere else?

**_Wormkaizer:_** I know perverts when I see one, hey, you and I are on the same path. Don't worry, those scenes will show up sooner or later and I will make sure the real pleasure and feel of making love would be truly realized when they go through it. Please be patient, even though I know it's hard.

**_Jacob Kessler:_** For your questions, Nightshadow is still a blade nonetheless, anyone is able to touch it but no one else other than Naruto could take it out completely. Hinata being pissed off about Naruto not coming back sooner... of course she would be since she loves him. For the lemon, don't worry about it that much, I will find a way. Thanks for your concern!

**_sunotenshi:_** Don't worry, the dog is alive but Naruto could really care less. Thanks for you comments of praise, I hope I can show my gratitude in posting this new chapter!

**_drunkdragon12888:_** Why would Naruto die now? Shouldn't those words be said when he fell down the river? Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I wish you the best of luck in your story.

**_nArUtOhInAtAfOrEvEr:_** Thanks again for reviewing, and yes, she is completely pissed off, wait and see what she really does to him. Sorry for ruining plot, but I know or hope you wouldn't mind. Thank you so much for liking my work this much, I really hope I can continue to improve.

**_Yet:_** You want more, you will get more by reading this chapter!

**_Lahmikhara:_** Hey, I know I had mistakes in the first part, it was my first fic. Am I getting that good with cliffs, maybe I just know where to end it because from chapter 220 of the manga to 233, it was like the most useless piece of crap I have witnessed in my life! I learned not to make pointless chapters, maybe I should thank them for setting such a bad example. Please enjoy this chapter!

**_DotDotDotMan:_** Whoa... those are some words that really made me happy. If you are a girl, which you are not, I won't encourage bowing down because I don't like that. I am just a 17 year old guy with a creative mind in writing. Thank you for appreciating my work so much but I know my grammar isn't perfect, I still have some mistakes at times. Believe me, I have made relations with a several worthy authors on this site, and if you want to add me on MSN, please feel free to do so because you are a very sincere person, your words tell me more than enough. And for updates... Grade 12 isn't a time period when I can make a lot of updates since... school is getting in my way... I'll try my best though! Now, please sit back and relax when you read this chapter, hope you will like it.

**_TriAce-Gaara:_** About your action about Heaven and Hell, Hinata VS Naruto... when I was reading it, I couldn't help not to think of anything dirty... 'When the two clash'... wow, what a use of symbolism! Hope you like this chapter, my friend!

**_me:_** I am really not a god in terms of fanfics, I am just creative in plot. Thanks for reviewing!

_**Your-Bones-Akin:**_ Your words really made me laugh, I mean it's funny, not because it was stupid. I am glad you enjoyed my bits of humour to lighten up the mood a little more, so I ain't that bad with humour after all. About Hinata's feelings towards Aegis, I just said she doesn't love him and she sees him as a very good friend, I never said anything about her not wanting to tease him and flirt with him. Hinata can be so cute and alluring, am I right? I really wish I meet a girl like that... that would make my life a bit more enjoyable. About those cliffs, I happen to like them because too many good authors use them and I began to admire their work of showing my evilness. HAHAHA! Now, please enjoy this chapter, the CLIFF this time will make you either scream with rage or make you faint.

_**AN: This is going to be one of the last times I will make a Reviewers' Period! The next one you will see will be in many chapters later! I took over an hour to thank everyone!**_

**_(The last chapter ending...)_**

Aegis wiped away a bit of his tears as he held on the blade with one hand, he couldn't let Hinata see him cry or even touch her most valued item. However, bad comes to worse when Hinata suddenly entered the room for she forgot something. The dark assailant cursed this timing, but he just stood as still as a lifeless statue. Once she entered, her actions halted immediately, her eyes were focussed completely on the hand that was holding onto the sword, if Aegis knew Hinata, those lavender eyes were showing much emotional distress. The Hidden-nin took several steps backwards when he noticed a dangerous aura with mixed emotions, things were certainly taking a turn for the worst. Deep in her melancholy, the Hyuga girl's eyes were in tears of despair.

**_(AN: I will refer Aegis as Naruto at this point, to create less confusion. Also, the chapter officially begins...)_**

Naruto was at a complete loss of both words and the right mind to react, that intruding action was not only not called for, it was frightening. The former demon hunter knew those sharp lavender eyes of Hinata, he could tell everything seemed to be blooming inside her heart, signs of rage, disappointment, sadness, regret and pain were present. However, he simply watched her, he wanted to know how much his absence tormented her, and by the way that her eyes flashed much hostility when she tilted her head up, Naruto could sense the next phase would be worse than anything he had faced.

"Hinata-chan..." he coughed out as he took a several steps to achieve some distance. "I..."

"Get... Your... Hand off the blade!" she yelled at the top of her lungs with anger. The dark assailant was still dumbstruck when he heard her words, this alone told him everything he needed, she treasured Nightshadow more than anything for this was the only thing he had left her with.

"I'm sorry..." said Naruto calmly but not that silently.

"Get away from it!" she ordered as she took out a kunai from her holster that was on her right thigh. The Death Knight's eyes widened from beneath his shades once she dashed towards him with killing intent, he quickly shifted his body to the right as her left palm was attacking, but in a quick twist, she plowed the ninja dagger into his right arm. The assailant gasped in pain as he felt his flesh being torn apart, as soon as he dropped the blade onto the floor, Hinata quickly grabbed it and held it tight like a mother protecting her child.

"Damn..." hissed the Hidden-nin to himself holding his arm in a painful state. When he saw Hinata curling herself into a defensive emotional barrier, the dark warrior could help but feel her sadness, her protectiveness towards the weapon told him how much every bit of him was to her. At the same time, his heart ached when Hinata didn't even attend to his deep wound, it didn't matter though, he was Aegis to her, not her lover Uzumaki Naruto.

"I'm sorry... Aegis-kun..." said the now weeping Hyuga heiress as the assailant forcefully pulled out the bloody kunai out of his arm. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"It's okay..." said the dark assailant. "I know you... didn't."

"Why..."

"Why what?"

"Why did he have to leave?" said Hinata blindly. "Why did he leave me... he promised that he would come back to me! It has been over 3 years, his blade has been alive for 3 damn years and he still isn't back! I love him so much... why did he have to leave me!"

"How do you feel about him now, Hinata?"

"I really loved him... I missed him so much ever since he left... but soon... I hated him..." Those words made Naruto's eyes widen in much despair and stun. "I hated him for leaving me... he torn my life nearly beyond repair, he left me all alone to face everything... I was so lonely afterwards..." She then wiped some of her tears that were visible on her face. "But... I want to see him... This blade..."

"Did this blade belong to him?" asked Naruto already knowing the answer. Hinata nodded as more tears continued to soak her face.

"I'm sorry that I stabbed you... I'm sorry that I got so emotional..."

"It's okay, Hinata."

"Did it hurt?" she asked now very concerned.

"It'll heal." The dark warrior answered with a sad and quite unconvincing grin. _'I got stabbed by my love... it hurt me more than anything...'_

"I'm not a worthy friend!" she cried with despair as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and simply let it all out. Even as a friend, the Death Knight simply did what a caring person should do, he hugged her back with compassion. "It wasn't your fault that you didn't know how valuable this blade is... and I wounded you for it... I am so stupid!"

"You're not stupid, Hinata-chan," assured Naruto with a smile.

"Yes, I am! I... you must hate me now... I'm so sorry, Aegis-kun..."

"No, I don't hate you, Hinata-chan," replied the demon male understandingly, his voice was so caring, so familiar that Hinata's eyes opened with surprise. For a moment, she could feel that this was Naruto speaking to her. "I believe that the person you love is really happy that your feelings have remained unchanged. Not only that, please don't cry, I don't want to see that pretty face of yours to be in tears." The Hyuga girl gasped at his words.

"Aegis-kun..." He then held her cheek with one of his hand, she blushed but didn't turn away, it was a shade that she felt completely lured by his charm.

"Don't cry anymore, I am sure the one you love doesn't want you to continue to be sad for him like this. Not only that, I know he still loves you very much."

"Aegis-kun..." She murmured as he stood back up.

"I don't have the appetite to eat anymore, Hinata-chan," said Naruto trying to hide his emotions but replaced by melancholy. "I would want to go out for a walk. I'm sorry for being such an intrusive person and a bother."

"Don't go, Aegis-kun... I want to ask you something." Hinata stated as the assailant was already at the door. She felt something within her heart, something that never touched her before, his words just now were identical to Naruto's final words to her before he fell into the river. In addition, every thing the Hidden-nin did reminded her of Naruto; his touches, dark humour, he even knew poking her cheek makes her pout and act cutely! This dark assailant knew everything about her, even when they met that night. Aegis' words made her blush like no other man could, he understood her surprisingly well andcompletely, and come to think of it, the Hidden-nin somewhat resembled Naruto. He was tall, silver hair, dark clothing that matched Naruto's style nearlyfully and his mysterious attitude. Without knowing, she grasped at the reason of his sunglasses, it was to hide his eyes from people. She came to the conclusion that there was a meaning to why he never showed his eyes to anyone that even when he slept he wore a blindfold to protect it.

"What do you want to ask?" he questioned not turning around.

"Why do you hide your eyes?"

"It's none of your concern," said Naruto calmly. "You shouldn't bug in to my business, I have my reasons."

"That's what Naruto-kun would say if he was here." said Hinata.

"Who is this Naruto that you speak of?" asked the dark assailant faking his curiosity with cleverness.

"I think you know who I am referring to, Aegis-kun." The Hyuga girl replied.

"Your lover, right?" Hinata nodded slowly with a weak smile. "Hinata-chan, I'll leave you to rest, I'm sure that emotional outburst but have left you in a weary state. Please rest while I am gone."

"Aegis-kun, I'm not..."

"Come on, listen to me, Hinata-chan. Stay here and rest."

"Don't go, Aegis-kun," she then hugged him warmly begging him to stay. "Please forgive me... even though you are mad."

"I'm not angry, Hinata," said Naruto giving a soft kiss on her forehead. The girl's pearly eyes glittered cutely as his firm lips extracted from her soft skin. She blushed slightly when she somehow recognized that touch. "I just need some time alone."

"Aegis-kun... you're still bleeding..." In fact, Naruto just allowed the blood to flow, that attack was so emotionally distressful that he didn't even want it to heal. In other words, he didn't care. "Let me take care of it for you." As her white velvety hand touched his half-bare yet bloody arm since he had bandages wrapping his lower arm, the assailant quietly stepped aside and opened the door. Knowing that he may be leaving the room, the Hyuga girl quickly kissed him on the lips begging him to stay. No tongues were involved, she simply wanted to taste his lips, the girl had to admit that it felt nice but more importantly, she recognized this. As she pulled away from him, he simply smiled back at her weakly and gave a soft caress on her cheek. _'Please... let it be you...'_

"I'll be going, goodbye, Hinata-chan." With that said, Naruto exited her room with a deep grimace on his face. Hinata frowned and pulled the blade closer to herself that she was hugging it gently, it was then when she saw the bloody kunai that was a several feet nearby. By the looks of the amount, an idea suddenly clicked into her mind, she would achieve her answer no matter what the method would be.

_**(Down in the streets in the evening of Konoha)**_

Nothing was going to plan, thought Naruto, that previous event was just too close to reveal his true identity. It was most fortunate that Nightshadow wasn't equipped to his body before, if it was, the Death Knight wouldn't be still walking around at the moment. Hinata valued everything that belonged to him, it was unfortunate that the demon didn't have much to give to her when they were together. Indeed, it was regrettable, but at the same time the more he loved her, the more pain both would feel when they separate. However, not being able to be with another when the bodies were so close really trained Naruto on self control, of course it wasn't in the most appropriate way. At most times, he would be on the verge on just go up to Hinata and kiss her to show that her faithful lover was alive and still loved her very much. Fate was toying with him, it tore away everything that was dear to him, indeed he hated his life to the core.

Sadness and regret followed Naruto as he took every step into the cool evening, was life always this meaningless and unfair, or was it just his life? Despite how much he tried, nothing ever turned out the way he wanted. Right from the beginning it was like that; the villagers' revolt, Kyubi's temptation, the creation of Nightshadow and his twisted destiny in becoming a Death Knight, not able to love Rin because of his foolish belief in demonic corruption and much more. However, all of these had a cost, causing him to be torn away from Hinata.

Naruto was no idiot, at least not since he became a Death Knight, he knew Hinata loved him ever since she was five. After being separated for nearly 8 years, the duo finally realized their love for another but again, their moment was short lived. Up until now, Naruto wasted 11 years of his life as a wandering shinobi of destruction, if he wasn't so weak before, he would be still with Hinata, giving her so much love that he himself wouldn't believe. What can he do now? He was Aegis, a name that he used to cover up the truth about his blood. It wasn't like he had a choice, for he wasn't able to stop the corruption, this was the consequence, being a nearly full fledged demon with absolutely no possibility of reverse.

In truth, the dark assailant blamed much of this on himself, too powerless, being too useless paid the ultimate price of no longer be able to achieve his dreams. He can no longer be in love with Hinata, he had to forget her and simply move on with his life, he wished the Hyuga girl to move on as well and just forget about her lost love for no one would know the consequence if the two went too far on their intimacy. Demons and humans were just never meant to be with another, just like how snow could never happen in the summer.

The dark warrior continued his lonely walk until he saw somebody walking towards his direction, his eyes showed much alert when he saw this figure, by the looks of it, this person was an Anbu. There was no way that Naruto would forget who this young woman was, she had long violet hair, glittering violet eyes and equipped with both a large bow and katana as armaments. This person was also a Hidden-nin, her name was Kamishiro Rin, Naruto's little sister. Like Hinata, Rin had also grown into a luscious and beautiful girl, not trying to show any favoritism, the demon hunter had to admit that she was the most gorgeous one amongst all the girls he saw in his life. If he was some random stranger, he would've suffered a case of nosebleed scenario if Rin was smiling his way, but he knew better, knowing she was wearing an Anbu uniform that outlined all her curves perfectly, she was someone to be reckoned with when angered.

By focussing a bit more chakra into his corrupted eyes, the dark assailant could sense her chakra and stamina capabilities were extremely high as well, it was as similar to Hyuga Neji's if he recalled correctly. Something then clicked into his head, when he saw Neji that day he was also wearing the same uniform, if Neji was on Rin's team, this could be very troublesome if they were fighting. Naruto grinned knowing his baby sister was doing well in her life after his sudden disappearance 3 years, but her eyes still told him she missed him dearly. Not wanting any more distressful thoughts to enter his head, Naruto simply walked past her without saying a word, however, the female archer turned around when he did so.

"Wait," ordered Rin telling the demon assassin to stop.

"What is it?" asked Naruto casually not turning around just yet. "Do you want something?"

"I haven't seen you before around here," she said clearly and to the point. "And yet you have a Konoha forehead protector."

"Your point being? Are you saying that someone can't be a shinobi now?"

"That's not what I mean."

"It's not? Then what is it?"

"For safety purposes, I want to see your identification."

"Identification?" asked the dark assailant almost amused at her sharpness. "Which one do you want, miss?"

"Which one?"

"Yeah, I am a Hidden-nin who arrived here for nearly 2 weeks now, I thought Tsunade-ob... I mean Hokage-sama would've announced it to you people by now."

"A Hidden-nin?" asked Rin very surprised. "Your name is..."

"My name is Aegis, it's nice to meet you."

"Aegis?" she asked. "Your code name I suppose?"

"That's right." She then took a look at his right arm, she winced a bit seeing blood covering part of it. "Something wrong?"

"Why aren't you getting your wound treated?" asked Rin a bit concerned. "It will be infectious if you don't..."

"No need to worry about me, fateless cowards such as myself should just simply die for making people fall into a deep trap of despair."

"Fateless cowards?" she asked with realization. _'That's ni-san's word...'_ "Naruto-ni-san... is it you?" Naruto quickly jerked back hearing that name from her, he quickly cursed himself for not remembering Rin's capabilities. The Kamishiro bloodline was a very unique one, all of the people who had their blood were enhanced beings with much more capabilities than regular humans. (AN: Sort of like the Coordinator and Natural principle from Gundam Seed) It was unbelievable, even her memory was at top notch, she would definitely be one hard opponent to deal with, not like she wasn't before. However, that wasn't her only ability in her blood, like Naruto, she was also a mind-reader but even more efficient.

"..." Naruto said absolutely nothing, his throat was similar to being clogged.

"You can't hide anything from me, ni-san!" she said now wanting to hug him but he kept walking back to create distance. "Naruto! I can't believe you came back..."

"Get away from me, Rin-chan!" he declared making a defensive stand. "Don't come near me..."

"Ni-san, I know it's you!"

'_Damn it...' _He couldn't stay for any longer, he quickly leaped high into the sky and disappeared in a Blink. The Kamishiro girl winced, she wouldn't allow him to escape like this, the Blink, that was Naruto's move, she would find the answer no matter what.

"Don't run away from me!" she cried as she activated her Blink also to commence her pursuit.

_**(Moments Later)** _

'_Damn it...'_ cursed the former demon hunter as he tilted his head to look at what was behind him in the corner of his eye. 'Rin-chan's fast...' Using a bit of chakra that he gathered into his feet, he quickly made an initial boost striding forward to escape, in the next second, he disappeared once again. Rin's eye twitched seeing her brother's unbelievable speed, it was clear he was much stronger than before.

As Naruto returned to existence after that Blink, his eyes widened sensing a tremendous amount of chakra on the ground around 20 feet under him that he was about to land, his eyes spotted on a particular demonic Sand-nin. By the looks of it, Gaara was already prepared in a very concentrated beam that was created by the sand, his frenzied look to fight was frightening, in a matter of seconds, he fired. Gasping at the energy being released and denying the laws of gravity, Naruto quickly shifted to the left to avoid it, however, at a point break the beam of sand twisted and went towards his direction. In a stop, the beam whizzed by his left arm without dealing any damage, but that was too close nonetheless.

"Damn it..." said the dark assailant as he sensed a familiar presence coming from the side, his corrupted eyes recognized this signature immediately for it was Rin, he couldn't believe she caught up already. In a quick pace, the dark assailant quickly fell downward to avoid the dangerous slash Rin made with her katana, she barely missed him by inches.

"You won't get away from me, ni-san!" she shouted as she twisted herself into an angle to unleash a Chain Lightning aiming at his chest. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto made a turning thrust to escape but seeing the Sand-nin on the ground charging again, he flinched.

With a silent and creepy battle cry, another beam consisting of sand was launched right at the Hidden-nin, this time however, Naruto used the Phase Shift to avoid it. Little did he know, when his body returned to reality, Rin dived down and struck his back with a forceful kick, she determined to get her brother in a state that she could talk to him. Grunting in pain, Naruto twisted himself around as he opened his army knife into a defensive position to defend against his female opponent's sword slash. However, the strength Rin put into her attack made Naruto dive down to ground with his back, he flashed an angry flare before kicking her in the stomach to get her away from himself. In a verge of rage, he generated his demonic chakra into the knife and dashed at Rin preparing to strike.

Standing in an intercepting stance, the Kamishiro girl was surprised at his speed, it was completely different from the way it was before, now it was similar to an assassin's. As the army knife made a slash to the side, Rin quickly wielded her blade to counter, flares of spark was created as the weapons made contact, the dark assailant simply smirked as the action happened. Utilizing a several thrusting movements, Naruto lowered himself to attack her stomach area with the blade on his wrist, yet the girl was quick enough to leap back in a coordinating manner to evade. With a quick sprint, the Death Knight was already well prepared to commence the next assault, even though his next vicious attack missed, he quickly used his left hand to take out one of his combat knives and rushed it unexpectedly to her torso area.

"Don't you hurt Rin, you bastard!" shouted Gaara clearly not knowing this was Naruto. He was only told by Rin in his head to take this person down but not to kill him. At an instant, the red head commanded a storm of sand to rush onto the dark assailant, he smirked as he saw he got the demon male at the corner. Noticing another long range attack was approaching him, Naruto halted his attack and attempted to jump back but only have Rin gave a swift kick in the shoulder. During the moment he was flying back, using his left hand, he gathered much chakra into his palm.

"Mana Burn!" shouted the dark assailant as he unleashed a series of the identical attack. Rin quickly shifted and turned hoping none of those beams would even hit her, but as one struck her shoulder, several others struck her chest area burning enough of her chakra. Smirking confidently, Naruto quickly stopped his 'soaring backward' movement while his army knife serving as a brake. Getting his composure back, he decided to deal with the long range fighter first. Seeing the enemy was heading his way, Gaara tightened his own defenses, melee combat wasn't his specialty after all.

"Desert Coffin!" yelled Gaara releasing a wave of sand to the dashing assailant. Snickering darkly, the Death Knight ejected himself high to the skies dodging the attack completely, Gaara winced at the agility, fighting this guy wasn't as easy as he first imagined to be. Once the dark assailant dived back down and made a heavy slice, Gaara quickly commanded the sand to guard him. However, as the sand surfaced, the chakra within the army knife managed to cut through it. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to dodge it due to the closeness of the range, Gaara had no choice but to activate the Armor of Sand. Even though this second stage defense was formidable, the dark warrior snickered at the side effects that were present. He could detect Gaara's chakra was lowering quickly using this move, as he pushed his knife more forcefully into the armor on his shoulder, he could detect more chakra being used within the body.

_'What?' _asked Naruto in his mind as a suppressing range attack was unleashed to him from a distance. In the tip of his eye, he could see Rin firing chakra arrows with much rage. _'Her chakra regeneration skills have developed this greatly, she already healed after I struck her with at least 3 Mana Burn... Damn it...'_

"Take this!" shouted Rin as she continued her massive onslaught with anger. Noticing his opponent was now distracted, Gaara quickly formed a fist and directed a punch to the assailant's face. Little did the Sand-nin know, the Death Knight did notice his intent and with a backward head tilt to dodge, the fist easily went by his face unharmed, leaving Gaara gasping in shock. With a battle cry, Naruto jammed his left elbow in Gaara's face fiercely, the Sand-nin yelled painfully for he didn't engage the Armour of Sand and with another kick, the Sand-nin was forcefully sent back crashing on the ground.

"Shit..." cursed Gaara flinching with agitation. Rin, on the other hand, continued her pursuit with searing chakra arrows hoping to buy more time for Gaara to recover. As one as her arrows struck Naruto's arm, he winced as the burning pain kicked in nearly immediately, he had no choice but to evade as many as possible. However, the amount was immense, he had to counter them as well as dodging. Taking out his sidearm while he glided back , he quickly attempted to shoot down the incoming attacks as they came.

"Damn this..." said Naruto when some of the attacks still penetrated his counter attack. He gasped in pain as several arrows struck him directly in the chest area, the feeling was similar to fire but the additional effect was that it tears. In a quick action, he pointed his firearm right at Rin aiming at her chest, seeing the perfect opportunity, he fired. Noticing this plan ahead of time, the girl quickly shifted away using her passive Evasion, and shot out her Searing Arrow right at his left shoulder. Fortunately for her, the assault struck him accurately causing him to flinch badly. Seeing this chance, the girl seized this perfect opportunity to finish things off.

"Death blow!" shouted Rin as she raised her katana in a striking position. Once the blade was lowered in a slash, Naruto defended using his army knife but he barely made it in time. Raising his knee, Rin lowered herself painfully as the hard part jammed her stomach, as a quick reflex, the assailant heavily smashed her cheek with his left fist sending her away from him. Jerking her head weakly due to the pain, Rin generated energy in her hands and released it high into air making a bright flare. After that, she made a flip to land on her two feet, she gave a devious smirk as she raised her head to meet his.

"How dare you..." said Naruto gritting his teeth spitefully.

"It's only a matter of time before reinforcements arrive," said Rin snickering. "You won't be able to last long now after that signal flare."

"Signal flare?" asked the Death Knight not liking this answer.

"It won't be long nowbefore my teammates arrive.You won't escape me."

"Damn..."

**_(Meanwhile) _**

"Rin's signal flare," whispered Neji to himself as the sky was radiating a bright violet chakra flare. "Something must be up..." The Hyuga male then heard a beeping sound from his radio, he then pressed a button to confirm communication. "Hey."

"You see the signal too, right, Neji?" asked the person on the other line.

"I do, Sasuke," replied Neji. "You think something has happened?"

"Let's hope not, but I bet it's serious."

"I'll meet you there."

"Roger." Without further adieu, the two Anbu members quickly leaped high to the rooftops and sprinted to the position of where the signal flare was. Both of them knew in their veins that this was no ordinary situation for none of them needed to cast their alert notices before. They hoped for the best.

_**(Elsewhere at the meantime) **_

"Doctor Yamato," called Hinata outside the examination room in the hospital while knocking. "Mind if I come in?"

"You may," called the person inside. Hearing confirmation, the young Hyuga heiress silently entered politely. As the doctor turned around to see who it was, a smile of surprise came upon his lips when he saw Hinata. "Good evening, Hyuga-sama," he greeted kindly. "It's sure surprising to see you here at this time of day, do you have a shift?"

"No, sir, I don't." Hinata replied softly knowing this was a hospital.

"What brings you here?"

"Doctor, are you a blood examiner?" The medical worker was quite surprised to hear a question like that so suddenly. He simply nodded to answer.

"Why ask?"

"I have someone's blood that I want you to examine," stated Hinata bluntly as she took out a small clear jar of Naruto's blood in her pouch. What made the doctor interested was that the blood was carrying a slight tint of bright orange in it, even he was somewhat curious. "Is that okay with you?"

"Who does it belong to?" he asked not trying to be intrusive, it was simple regulations.

"A friend," answered Hinata. "Can you help me though?"

"What is your reason?"

"It's rather personal... but can you do me another favour?" The doctor gave her a hand gesture for her to continue. "Do you have any information about Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Uzumaki Naruto?" asked the young doctor raising a brow slightly. "You mean the genin that was considered MIA over 3 years ago?" Hinata simply nodded. "Sure, he had been in this hospital before, I am sure we have his data." He then went to the computer and accessed to the dark warrior's info.

"Anything, Doctor Yamato?" asked the Hyuga girl as she stood next to him looking at the computer screen with him.

"We have 2 records of him, one at age 5, the other when he was nearly 13. Which one do you need, Hyuga-sama?" Both records would've been fine, but curiosity took the better of her this time.

"Let's see the one when he was 5."

"Sure." As he accessed to the file, Hinata giggled when she saw his picture, an adorable blond hair boy with visible whisker birthmarks along with a foxy grin. She really missed that grin, when he came back that day, he no longer wore it. "Let's see now... Status: Civilian of Konoha, student of the ninja academy, Family: None, Rank: None, Blood Type: O (B in the anime and original manga but O will also be fine), Birthday: Unknown... (AN: His birthday does not matter at all for no one cared in the series), Height: 37 inches, Weight: 18 kilograms, Health: Normal, Division in Blood: None, Advanced Bloodline Ability: Unknown, DNA: (whatever it is, it doesn't matter)"

"Okay," said Hinata. "Can you look at his later record?"

"No problem," said the doctor as he clicked into the later files, the doctor jerked back when the picture was displayed. Even Hinata's eyes cringed a bit seeing the drastic change, the silver hair, the coldness and lastly the emotionless face. "Okay, his status didn't change, Rank: Genin, Occupation: Genin and Hidden-nin, Family: None, Height: 64 inches, Weight: 51 kilograms, Health: Normal, Blood Type: O, Advanced Bloodline Ability: Unholy Sight, Division in Blood: 50 percent human, 50 percent demonic, DNA... the same as the previous record of course, that wouldn't change."

"I see, can you examine this blood for me? I want to see if this matches his record in any possible way."

"I think it would be okay."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"It should take me about 2 to 3 hours, I'll be as quick as I can."

"Thank you so much, Doctor Yamato." Hinata thanked him greatly giving a small bow. With that said, the doctor exited his office along with Hinata, the Hyuga girl was hoping what she hoped for was true, she really hoped Aegis was really her lover, Uzumaki Naruto. She couldn't wait until the results come out, even though her outside appearance didn't show much excitement, her mind was speaking otherwise.

_**(Currently)**_

In the outskirts of Konoha, two Hidden-nins were continuing to battle one another as if they were after each other's throats, none of them were giving each other any sort of ease. But it was clear that Rin was at a disadvantage for Naruto knew all her combat skills in heart, this wasn't looking too great on Rin at all, even with Gaara's support, things weren't too favourable. As their blades clashed with another once again, Naruto smirked at the persistent expression the Kamishiro girl was giving him, it was nearly amusing, if the opponent wasn't determined, where was the fun in that? Jumping back, Rin quickly fired her own raging flame rays right at his chest, Naruto grunted as the fires ignited heavily, he then flashed an angry glare behind his shades as he himself pointed his firearm at his sister.

"Why you!" shouted Gaara as he attempted to call out his sand to attack. Using his left hand, the Death Knight unleashed another Mana Burn but only to be dodged, he narrowed his eyes in frustration as he unexpectedly focussed his attention to the Sand-nin. Without any sort of hesitation, he pinpointed the spots he wanted to strike, in the next moment he fired consecutively ruthlessly hitting every spot. Groaning with annoyance, Gaara used the shield of sand to block against every chakra beams coming for him but the force of the approaching assault even caused him to shake since the force was considerably powerful.

However, the next thing that happened really made him realize real fear for Naruto suddenly appeared a several feet before him, the smile on his face was something that was more than sinister. Immediately, the assailant penetrated the sand with a heavy slash filled with chakra, the next second the army knife was into the flesh of his upper chest area and forcefully seared through to the shoulder area. Gaara screamed with agony as fresh blood flowed out rapidly from his deep wound, Rin just watched with horror as her boyfriend fell to the ground helplessly, her eyes looked at her brother in fear as he slowly turned his head around to meet hers.

"Gaara-chan!" screamed the Kamishiro girl. "You monster... I'll kill you, Naruto-ni-san!" In a reckless attempt, the female Anbu charged at him with her katana in a striking position. Sensing the killing intent put into her actions, the Death Knight decided to play it safe.

"I was hoping to expose my identity in a more pleasant way, Rin-chan," said Naruto easily avoiding Rin's blind attacks. "You have really become strong."

"Shut up!" she retorted fiercely. "I don't need your flattery, your words mean nothing to me! You hurt Gaara-chan, you aren't my brother that I once knew!" As she readied herself to attack again, he quickly grabbed her wrist softly but good enough to make her drop her weapon.

"How could you say that, Rin-chan?"

"You hurt Gaara-chan! You hurt Gaara-chan! You're not the brother I love, you even hurt me!"

"You wanted to hunt me down."

"I..."

"Come, Rin-chan," he said softly as he pulled her close to him, she blushed slightly at his boldness. He then hugged her passionately, the girl simply accepted it with stun. "I missed you, Rin-chan, you have really become strong during my absence, I am relieved that you have taken care of yourself so well. I am glad you have become a proud Anbu member, Konoha should be glad to have a Hidden-nin such as yourself helping them."

"Ni-san..." He then loosened the embrace but still caressed her soft cheek gently.

"Please don't make that sad face... it makes me feel guilty for leaving you."

"Ni-san... why did you hurt Gaara-chan?" she asked now sobbing. "Why?"

"Because I don't want too many people to know, I didn't expect Gaara to show up like that. It doesn't matter, that attack alone wouldn't stop him too long. His demon would grant him enough demonic power to heal quickly, besides I just need him to be out a short while for now while I am talking to you."

"Naruto-ni-san... do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, you are my sister, you will always be my sister." However, to Naruto's shock Rin unexpectedly kissed him warmly on the lips. There were no tongues involved but Rin was controlling herself not to do so, but she cherished this kiss nonetheless, she tasted his secure mouth, it was wonderful. For Naruto, he wrapped his arms tighter around his baby sister. Honestly, he missed her deeply. As she retracted, she began to cry again and pounded his chest with her small hands.

"Idiot, idiot! You are such an idiot!" she cried as she pounded harder. "How could you just disappear like that and leave everyone so... depressed and pained? How could you be so selfish? Did you know how much you hurt me? Did you even know Hinata-san was crying for a whole month for your death? You are such a dumb... dumb person!"

"I expected that..." said the demon male. "I didn't want this to happen either..."

"We all knew you were alive since Nightshadow didn't disappear from existence, but how could you suddenly just come back after 3 years? Why did you come back so long after? What happened to you?"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked the girl who was 6 inches shorter than him. She nodded as he hugged him warmly. However, when she looked at her hand, which was covered with his blood since she wrapped her arms on some of his wounds moments before, she gasped when she observed it.

"Ni-san... is it because of your demonic corruption?" Once again, he was proud at her sharpness. "Naruto-ni-san, how much of it is corrupted?"

"Ninety." The girl flinched immediately hearing that response.

"How could this be..."

"Because I was weak..."

"You're not weak, ni-san."

"Yes, I am!" he shouted back angrily but not mad at her. "I couldn't control it after I used the Metamorphosis... the blood continued to contaminate my body and I couldn't do a thing to stop it before it reached this stage. It took me a long time before I completely regained my senses... or rather I am stable enough to control myself."

"Why didn't you come back after you controlled your demonic influence?"

"I wish I could... I took on the Hidden-nin task again but I was completely obsessed with blood... I lusted for it... I took on many missions because I wanted to see the blood... I wanted to taste it. I wanted it so badly, it was like a craving that I never had before. I took on this position because there were many missions that involved killing, and I wanted it... even more than Hinata..."

"Even more than Hinata-san? Oh, ni-san..."

"I knew it was the demonic blood trying to take over me completely, it was hard to control... My conscience and my will wanted to return to Konoha but at the same time, I may hurt my friends because of my desires of ecstasy, I couldn't allow that to happen, I would never forgive myself if I did something like that... I might even kill you all accidentally... or purposely just to satisfy my temporary needs."

"You didn't want us to get hurt... so you sacrificed all your own happiness so all of us would be safe," said Rin with tears drifting down her gorgeous visage. "Why... why is life so unfair... why do all this shit always happen to only you?"

"I think it's all worth it..." said the dark assailant softly. "It's okay, Rin-chan, don't cry. Remember, you always have a brother who loves you, he will always be there when you need him."

"Don't go, ni-san..."

"I won't leave the village, Rin-chan... since you know who I am... I need to do some explaining to a several people. Tomorrow, I will tell oba-chan about my true identity as well, if you need me, come find me at the Hyuga mansion, that's where I am staying."

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Rin-chan... and please, don't tell your reinforcements who I am, I want to tell them myself when I meet them face to face. Now, I should return, it's getting late." As of impulse, Rin hugged her beloved brother once again in a warm embrace, which he returned wholeheartedly. With a slight blush on her face, she kissed him on the lips gently for the second time. As they departed, Rin watched her brother's retreating form before he vanished mysteriously. She then went by Gaara's side to examine his wounds, surprisingly, Naruto was right, they did heal already.

"Gaara-chan, please wake up soon..." she murmured to herself hoping her boyfriend would be okay. Knowing this would be a good lucky charm, she lowered her head to his lips ready to kiss him. Just before her soft lips were inches away from his, someone's hand halted her actions.

"I'm awake, Rin," said Gaara dully, he obviously didn't want to get kissed by he always liked it when it happened, not before it happened. She gave him a slight frown as he sat back up with a sigh. "So, that was Naruto... he's pretty damn amazing..."

"You heard, you were awake the entire time?"

"I was, enough to hear that why he didn't come back until now. What are you going to do now, Rin? Are you going to keep this a secret for now until he says so?"

"I should... he always does things his own way and it is never the wrong decision. Please, keep this a secret as well, okay, Gaara-chan?"

"I got you. Like you, I respect his choice also." He then hugged her gently, she blushed in return which made him grin. "Come on, let's go home," The female Anbu nodded in agreement.

"Yo," called Neji as he landed on the ground with Sasuke a several meters away from the duo. "Sorry that we are late, what happened here?"

"It's nothing," said Rin softly as she tried not to remember what happened completely.

"You're in a mess, Rin-san," said Sasuke with concerned since this was his teammate. "Are you sure that you're okay?" She nodded slightly but confidently enough to persuade the two males. "What happened just now?"

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow..."

"It's nothing that serious." Gaara stated to end this subject as soon as he could. "Rin just needs her rest, sorry to cause you guys the trouble of coming from your posts."

"It's fine, Gaara," said Neji. "That's our job. Rin, rest well, okay?" She nodded meekly with a smile.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then?" asked the only girl in the group.

"Yeah, have a good night, Rin-san," said Sasuke waving a little as a farewell. Gaara weakly smiled and left the vicinity with his exhausted girlfriend. When they left, Neji turned to Sasuke who was in deep thought.

"You think she's hiding something?" asked Neji silently.

"She is, but Rin-san is never the person to break her words, she'll tell us tomorrow for sure."

"That's why she is such a good teammate to work with."

_**(At the hospital a little later)**_

"The results are in, Hyuga-sama," called Doctor Yamato as he exited the lab with a report. Hinata took the report from him politely and read it. Her eyes widened when she saw it, soon her eyes began to tear up. "I think you should take this as calmly as you could..."

"How is this possible..." said Hinata whimpering in distress trying her best not to cry. She didn't even know if her tears were filled with joy or sorrow, it was probably a mixture of both. After staring at the reports for minutes, she thanked her superior once again before taking leave back to the Hyuga mansion. She quickened her pace as soon as she reached outside, tonight was the night to settle everything, she couldn't wait until she got home.

_**(At the Hyuga mansion some time later)**_

'_Hinata-chan isn't here...'_ thought the dark assailant as he opened the sliding doors that allowed access into her room. _'Where could she be? I hope she's okay... I shouldn't worry that much, she's good enough to take care of herself.'_ With that thought ended, the demon male entered his own room to take out clean clothes, he needed a shower after that fight, it was one of the toughest fights he had in a long while, Rin was powerful, there was no point denying it. He couldn't believe what happened, maybe he should've just admitted who he was went his sister recognized him, why did he do something as pointless as to battle them and even injuring them to a certain extent? He didn't know, it must've been fear that caused him to do it, fear that someone had penetrated his true self so easily. Of course he was glad that Rin understood him completely, she wasn't his sister for nothing, after all, she was really the first person that he told secrets to in life. He banished those memories for now, at this moment, he needed to refresh himself or he may possibly collapse due to overusing his body.

15 minutes after taking a refreshing shower, the demonic assassin silently sat on his futon to read his favorite novel, Life and Death Paradise volumes. He needed some time to be alone, today's events were still rushing through his mind like a blizzard. He felt that Hinata was beginning to have feelings for him all over again, he felt that he made an impression on her by saying kind and yet touched words, now Rin knows about his identity. It was only a matter of time before he needed to be honest with everyone, they would know who Aegis is eventually, the truth was inevitable. Despite how much he loved to read this book, his mind just wasn't there tonight, sure those eyes may be staring at the pages and the words of wisdom but the mind was in the state of utter confusion. It was that instant he heard the door knocking.

Naruto got up from his seat immediately hearing that sound, his thoughts were easily distracted since it wasn't focussed to one thing dedicatedly. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see Hinata standing there looking into his shades, what made his eyebrows raise a notch was that she was just standing there in silence not saying a word. Her eyes were glittering with some tears, her face told him that she was about to break down and cry, the assailant knew he should do something. Just when Naruto wanted to take the first action, Hinata took a step forward and pushed him back slightly into his room, then she hugged him passionately and tightly not willing to let go. Knowing that she needed comfort at that point, as a friend or rather lover, he encircled his arms around her and enjoyed her warmth.

"Hinata-chan," he whispered silently. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" After a several minutes, which seemed like forever to him but he didn't care since Naruto wanted to hug Hinata like that for a very long time already, the Hyuga girl finally managed to choke out her words. However, her words frightened him to the core.

"It's you... it really is you, Naruto-kun..." Once hearing that name, his heart nearly stopped and shattered to a thousand shards. Without knowing, his hands have lifelessly left her body and were hanging from his sides. "Naruto-kun, I'm so glad to know thatyou came back to me..." she moaned in his chest. It was then when the dark assailant broke the embrace and jumped back to achieve some distance.

"Hinata-chan," he said calmly but he didn't even know what else could be possibly said. "I..."

"Don't run away from me..."

"I... I'm sorry..."

"You think one sorry could resolve everything?" she yelled with both anger and sadness. "You believe that you could just please me and make me feel all better with one sorry?"

"I know it doesn't compensate for what I have done, but I am truly sorry, you just don't know why I did it."

"I do know why, Naruto-kun," said Hinata as Naruto looked stunned. "I know... your blood... it turned ninety percent demonic, right?" The Death Knight was dumbfounded, or rather completely bewildered. "You are nearly a full-fledged demon... Am I right?" He nodded.

"Do you hate me if I am such a thing, Hinata-chan?"

"I will never hate you for that, Naruto-kun!" she yelled with tears. "I love you more than anything that this world could give me, how could you think like that when I told you many times before? I love you, I love you, I love you!" Naruto simply took everything she gave him, she had a right to be upset. She then hugged him again but pounding on him like Rin was but much more painful to him in the emotional department. "Idiot, you are such a stupid idiot! How could you do this... I love you so much... why are you so stupid? Why, why, why, why, why?"

"Because I love you," he said with guilt.

"If you love me... why did you leave me? I missed you so much... I..."

"Because I was too weak, too weak to protect you... to powerless to do anything..."

"We can be strong together," she said tugging him closer. "You didn't have to abandon me... Did you know how many nights I have slept having nightmares? I love you... I want to be with you."

"I do too, Hinata-chan... but this wasn't something that you could help me with. How did you know Aegis was Uzumaki Naruto? Did someone tell you?"

"I found out with the blood on the kunai I wounded you with... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, Hina-chan," said the Death Knight rubbing her back.

"You're a such an idiot!" she yelled as she pounded him again and knocked off his shades so he could see his beautiful teal eyes. "How could you leave me, how could you tear my life away like that, why didn't you return to me knowing that you are alive! I waited so long for you, I... I... I felt so happy with Aegis... I thought I was going to love him like how I loved you since you two were so alike in every aspect... but knowing Aegis is you, it makes me angry that you were running away! Why, Naruto-kun?"

"I didn't plan for this to happen... Tsunade ordered me to live here... at first when I came here I wished I lived in a place where my profile would be rather low. I would observe all of you from afar to see how all of you were doing and try to help you all in a position as a friend. I didn't expect that I would be living in the same place as you... or even allow myself to get to know you all over again..."

"So... you didn't come back for me after all these years?" asked the Hyuga heiress in much despair.

"How can I... what would people think of me after 3 years of absence like that?"

"I don't care how people think, I only love you!"

"Don't you understand that it is because I love you so much that I had to leave?" he asked rather angrily. "If my blood didn't corrupt any deeper, don't you think I would've returned as soon as I could? Why would I spend another 3 years in utter loneliness when I know someone out there loved me with everything she could give?"

"Because you're afraid of your demonic blood!"

"That's not it, Hinata!" he scolded now really upset. "Do you think that losing humanity is something that happens and no side effects are involved? I lost control over the Metamorphosis, and the rushing contamination was beyond my control, it continued its evil doing until I was able to sustain it. At that time... my blood was already at ninety percent corruption and there was no way of reversing, not only that, my thoughts and desires changed as well..."

"What happened..." He knew he had to tell her in spite of how much he wish he didn't. He began to tell her about the demonic blood that had ability to influence him into something close to a monstrosity, that was what he told Rin earlier. The Hyuga girl was very concerned, disturbed but still very accepting of him. She truly cared for him, it was then when Naruto decided to continue with more.

"Hinata-chan, in that state, how can I come back? Even though I may be alive, you wouldn't want me like that, would you like it that if I lost myself and then have sex with you so I could satisfy my physical desires and after I would kill you because I wanted your blood? How could I forgive myself if I did such a thing, I am like a monster if I hurt you and my friends... I was dangerous... it took a lot of self control for me not to kill the person who was giving me the missions, it was terrible, Hinata-chan... I never felt this obsessed in killing as if my life depended on it, I knew my problems, that's why I couldn't return to you."

"Are you okay now?" she asked holding his cheek with her soft white hand.

"I am strong enough to be back to the way I was before this chaos happened, if I didn't, I wouldn't be accepting missions in Konoha."

"Why... why does everything that ruins your happiness happen to you only?" Naruto was surprised at her words, they were nearly identical to Rin's. At that point, she cried on him again with emotional distress. "Why can't your life ever have any happiness, after so many trials, so many efforts... fate always toy with you, it always tears you away from me, I love you... I can't live without you... 11 years, fate has wasted 11 years of our feelings towards another, hasn't it done enough torture already! I can't take it anymore!"

"I really wished none of this happened... but as long as you are safe, I know I can live without any worries. Despite how painful it was to live a life of only killing, living a life without my loved ones on my side, as long as you are safe, that is the greatest relief in me. It hurts me that I've hurt you for making you so lonely... but it'll kill me if I did something wrong to you physically for my actions could cause distress in both categories."

"You're too kind, Naruto-kun," said Hinata kissing him on the cheek. "You thought of me first all the time, didn't you? You always did what was best for me..." The demon nodded as he hugged her softly. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you back... I really want you to know that you mean everything to me."

"You must've been very lonely without me."  
"I missed you everyday," Hinata then looked up to him with a charming smile. "Did you miss me as well?"

"I did, I missed your smiles and touches, it really felt different without you."

"Do you still love me?"

"I will love you as long as this body is able to draw air, Hinata-chan," he stated while remembering this was something he said to her a long time ago. "Whether I am here spiritually or physically, always remember there is someone who cares about you, someone who will always want you to live happily because you are that special to him."

"I love you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said now kissing his lips.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan. Are you still angry about my absence?" She shook her head gracefully with a smile. "Do you think we could continue from where we left off?" Without saying another word, the Hyuga girl responded by pulling him in a passionate kiss. Tongues were obviously involved this time around, both have missed the pleasurable feeling of enjoying the taste of each other's mouths. They haven't done it for so long that they nearly forgot about it. However, once they clicked, their ability to please another came back to them like a charm. She loved his kisses, it made her so complete and appreciated, the same applied to Naruto and they wanted each other.

Hinata pushed herself more to him so she could feel his warm body even more clearly, Naruto obviously didn't refuse her needs for he wanted her to do so. As their tongues clashed with another, the Hyuga heiress moaned softly into his mouth making the assailant nearly melt in absolute joy, as she moaned louder as his tongue brushed her lips licking it so he could taste all of her, the girl pulled his head closer to hers to deepen the kiss. She was soft, even softer than before, and he liked it since she was so easy to hold, so easy to please. His hands began to hold her narrow waist, she groaned even more relaxing than before, Naruto got the message that she wanted him to hold her, to touch her, and who was he to disappoint her at a time like this. When he looked at her pearly lavender eyes, they were demanding, she wanted more and he didn't hesitate to make her feel appreciated. Obeying what his instincts told him, he soon began to feel her appropriate areas that he was able to touch, even though he was her boyfriend, it didn't mean that he had privileges that were considered unreasonable. He had to admit, holding her back and waist were the best.

After a several minutes when they were out of breath, Hinata pushed Naruto onto the futon while she claimed superiority over him by climbing on top. It was so Hinata to pull of this stunt, that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it though. She looked down on him with a dreamy expression spread all over her face, she smiled slightly seductively at him signaling for more, he loved that look, it made her look ever so charming. No wonder why he loved her, and it wasn't any infatuation or a one shot thing, he really knew this was true love. The Hyuga heiress was incredibly gorgeous, no other woman could compare to her. Suddenly, something else clicked into his mind.

"Hinata-chan," he called while holding her delicately.

"What is it?" she asked truly happily.

"How did you suspect that Aegis was me? You must've had some suspicion to even think of examining my blood."

"It's a woman's instinct, my dearest." Hinata replied with a giggle as she gave him another light kiss on the mouth. Given that response, Naruto didn't bother to challenge her logic, he wasn't a woman, how would he know?

"Do you think that we should..."

"We should what, Naruto-kun?"

"You do know that our friends would know about me soon, right? Rin-chan figured out it was me earlier tonight."

"Did she?" asked Hinata not angry but surely felt unexpected. "So you met her already... how did she react?"

"She was like you," answered Naruto sincerely. "But when she saw my blood, she realized what happened and understood my situation completely."

"Rin-san surely is understanding, Naruto-kun. She's a very good sister. Kinda makes me wish I understood you sooner... but at the same time, I did feel angry that you left me..."

"No worries, I felt angry at myself too... but let's make the best out of this situation, let's start again and we'll by each other's side no matter what, okay?"

"Of course, I love you."

"Me too, Hinata-chan. But... should we tell Hiashi-sama about me?" Hinata then got off of his chest so she could sit up, he followed her suit a second later.

"I think you should... I know father really respects you and Aegis... well, actually you, since your father and my father were good friends..."

"They were?" asked the dark assailant confused.

"I heard father talking about the 4th Hokage once, and talking about the old times with Jiraiya-sama. At times, father would be sad that you and the 4th died very young, of course you are considered dead even earlier."

"Okay, I'll tell him now... you want to come with me?" he asked her lending her his hand. She promptly took it and stood up beside him.

"It'll be a pleasure." That earned her a good kiss on the lips, she blushed slightly but due to charm.

_**(Moments Later) **_

During this time of night, Hinata knew where her father was usually at, if she knew correctly, Hiashi should be in the library reading for pleasure. Silently, Hinata knocked on the door to see if anyone was inside, once the duo heard a response of recognition, they safely entered in a silent manner.

"Good evening, father," greeted Hinata politely with a smile with Naruto 2 feet behind her.

"Good evening, Hinata," replied Hiashi with a welcoming smile, he was sitting on an armchair at that time reading. In a slow action, the duo sat on a couch that was across from the current heir. "Good evening to you too, Aegis..." It was then when he saw the Death Knight's eyes, his teal and lifeless pupil eyes that meant the Unholy Sight was activated. No one else had these eyes, the current Hyuga heir was speechless when he witnessed this. "Uzumaki Naruto..."

"That's right, Hiashi-sama," said the dark assailant quietly. "My real name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Father..." whispered Hinata somewhat worriedly. "Please don't get mad at Naruto-kun... he had his reasons..."

"So, you were him after all," said Hiashi finally with a grin. "I was suspecting that Aegis was really the Uzumaki Death Knight that left 3 years ago."

"Was I that obvious?" asked Naruto curiously.

"No, you weren't," answered Hiashi with a smile. "It's just that your humbleness is really one of a kind, your attitude is like a replica of your father, and your caring towards my daughter even as Aegis was remarkable."

"How so?"

"Your actions were never direct," Hinata giggled a bit hearing that, the demon hunter didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult. "Whatever you did, however, were always the best for Hinata, you would make her smile a lot, you could even make her attracted to you with your words, very few people could do that."

"Thanks for your appreciation, Hiashi-sama." Naruto stated sincerely.

"It's a good thing to see you back as Naruto, Aegis-kun. I should call you Naruto from now on, shouldn't I?" The dark assailant nodded slightly to reply. "What happened over these 3 years? Those who cared about you knew you were alive during all this time, they really missed you deeply, especially Hinata."

"I know, I know I did hurt her a lot for not able to keep my promise to her."

"It's okay, Naruto-kun," said Hinata pulling him into a caring embrace. "You had your reasons."

"I believe it's also something that was unavoidable, wasn't it?" asked Hiashi that caught the teens' attention. "Did it happen to be something that happened in your blood?"

"Father, how did you know?" asked Hinata now very surprised, Naruto also felt equally shocked hearing those words from him.

"The 4th Hokage, or rather, Naruto's father faced a similar problem himself."

"But, wasn't my father a Paladin, Hiashi-sama?" questioned the dark assassin. "How would he know anything about demonic corruption, he was a human."

"True, but many of his clan members suffered this problem," continued Hiashi. "Right before they turn into Death Knights, they would do something as escape from their loved ones so they won't hurt them. Sadly enough, none of those people got their minds back from those demons... you are the only exception. Your father lost a lot of family members like that, like yourself, he considered himself living a life of loneliness."

"I see..." said Naruto understandingly but not too thrilled to hear anything about his father. He thought of this as a bit of background information, it was better to know this than not to he suppose. "Hiashi-sama... I want to apologize for not being to protect your daughter for the past 3 years..." The Hyuga heir was taken quite aback by those words. "I have made Hinata... very lonely, also I have proven to be a very unreliable support for her, I know I don't deserve forgiveness... but will you please forgive what I have done."

"Naruto-kun," whispered the girl to him holding his hand. "Don't feel that way..."

"Don't be silly, Naruto," said Hiashi honestly. "There is no need for you to do such a thing, this was something beyond your control and I know that your decision was to keep Hinata from harm. This was your way of showing that you care about your friends, and also you love Hinata. I never doubted your judgement from the beginning, I am sure that you suffered much yourself."

"Thanks for understanding, Hiashi-sama... I don't know how to thank you..."

"You shouldn't be thanking me, you last mission in Konoha was one the greatest tasks that you did for Konoha. Even though many people believed that it was Hinata that brought Tsunade back..."

"I didn't want to take the credit, Naruto-kun," said Hinata in a hurry thinking that Naruto would be angry. "But the villagers refused to believe that you were the one who did this... they only gave me the praise... but I know it was you and I didn't accept..."

"I know you didn't, Hinata-chan," replied Naruto telling her there was no need to apologize. "Why would they believe that a demon would ever do any good for the village, it's only natural for those fateless cowards to believe such a foolish thing, their prejudice obviously blinded them."

"Why can't the village just see you as who you are?" asked Hinata rhetorically.

"Because they are fools," answered Naruto rather bluntly and to the point. Hinata and Hiashi didn't know if he tried to sound funny or he was stating it in a sad voice, his emotionless and yet neutral tone really puzzled them both.

"Naruto," called Hiashi catching the assailant's attention. "May I ask you something important?"

Hinata's ears perked slightly hearing that statement, once again, her curiosity took the better of her.

"Ask ahead."

"What do you feel about my daughter?" Both teens' eyes opened a bit more hearing it.

"I love her more than you can imagine... I would do anything to protect her because... she is one of those people who I deeply care about. I want her to be happy, I don't ever want her to feel unsafe and insecure, everything I do... I want it to be the best for her." Hinata immediately hugged Naruto when he finished his sentence, she couldn't believe how delighted and relieved he felt after that. The demon tried hard to pry Hinata off of him but to no avail, her eyes demanded that she would get her way, sighing inwardly, he allowed it.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun..." murmured the Hyuga girl in his shoulder. Naruto just smiled slightly.

"I'm relieved to hear that, Naruto," continued the only male Hyuga present in that room. "That leads me to my next thing, are you ready to listen?" As a response, the Death Knight nodded. "I don't want Hinata to be lonely anymore, you do know very well that your uncalled for absence has really torn her feelings and mind apart." Those words sounded more of a scolding, Hinata gave a weak but firm glare at her father, his usage of words began to offend the heiress as well. "I'm not trying to scold you, Naruto, it's just that I was very depressed when I heard that you have perished in the last mission... I couldn't believe that my best friend's son had to suffer the same fate even earlier... why do all the good people with a genuine heart always have to be the ones to suffer? Sorry... what I am trying to say is that I also want to do what is best for my daughter, I never wanted her to be forced into who she wants to like or admire because this is her decision and not even a clan like ours could change that."

"Of course,"

"But I was really glad when the person that she began to attract to was you,"

"How come, father?" asked Hinata rather confused.

"Let me finish... Naruto, you are the only person that could make Hinata happy, Neji, Hanabi and myself see that from the sidelines, and I, as a father, would want the future heiress to be living happily with the man she truly loves." At this point, the Death Knight was getting the picture.

"Are you saying that..." Naruto stated with much more realization, Hinata, at this point, was also understanding what her father was saying as well.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said Hiashi seriously yet very warmly like a person who accepts Naruto. "Will you pledge yourself to marry my daughter Hinata?"

_**AN: Oh, you guys have fun with this cliffhanger, I will just sit back and laugh evilly because I am EVIL! You got questions for this chapter, feel free to ask. If you have suggestions for something you want to see in the future, please say so and I will consider it. Will Naruto's heart be excited with joy hearing this news or will it stop and shatter into a thousand shards of fear? I don't know, I can be that evil! Next chapter should be out next week, please continue to wait patiently! This is OpposingForce over and out.**_


	9. Acquaintances Reunite

_**Downfall of the Light 2**_

_Chapter 9: Acquaintances Reunite_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft3. I have been saying this for almost as long as I can remember, so don't sue, because I need my funds to get into college or university! I am already poor, don't make me any worse or this story will literally die! Yes, die so none of you will see another update!

Legend:

"...": Speech

'...': Thoughts

Scenario changes are listed in bolded italic brackets!

**_AN: Nothing can be said about my late update. My reasons, you ask? It's always the same for crying out loud. School, homework, work, parents, poor availability of free time... you know the drill! Also, nothing can really be said here either, I am getting really tired from everything and I just want a break. Just to tell you all before hand, chapters will only come out slower and slower because school is now rushing everything. At the same time, I really want to finish this volume as soon as I can because I need some time to cool off. Anyway, I hope you guys like this updated chapter, feel free to criticize anything that you might think seems awkward. I wouldn't be surprised though, I did rush this after all. _**

**_One last note, I am going to post the next chapter as Rated R, just in case anything happens in the near future. This might not necessarily mean that the lemon is anytime soon, I just feel the maturity should increase since the issue of love is brought on a lot more. You have been warned since this thing requires an older youth audience and I intend to put it this way. As for questions, I hope the chapter answers it on it's own because I don't think I need a Question and Answer Period. _**

_**I want to thank these people for reviewing: **greyfox885, warprince2000, AkiaBinZaid, sephynarutocloud, En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha, DotDotDotMan, Dragon Man 180_, _Night-Owl123, Place-your-name-here, HinatasBiggestFanBoy, Fujimaru-kun, hyuugaman, Lahmikhara, HikaruOfArrow, jasx316, Your-Bones-Akin, Jacob Kessler, joekool, Crutches, nArUtOhInAtA fOrEvEr, Gopu, Daniel of Lorien, anonymous, violentlycheerful, nonengel, hattuteline, kenshin2103-kun, DeathWolf, Crimson-Strike, Alexires, Yet, stoictimer, Wormkaizer, Father Malvado, TriAce-Gaara, darkshaman817, Patch5129, evilmustardman _

_**AN: Let the saga rage on...**_

Naruto blinked a several times hearing that last statement made to him. Marriage? Him and Hinata? In a matter of seconds that the words reached his head, the main vital organ on the left side of his chest nearly came to complete stop. The colour of his lifeless gray yet slightly beige face was clearly drained, his throats was clogged due to unexplainable worries and distress, nothing seemed to be working in his system.

"What is your answer, Naruto?" asked Hiashi. Hinata was in absolute delight, she never dreamed that this proposal would come out this quickly, not to mention her goal was to be Naruto's bride in the future, she felt like the happiest girl alive at the moment, everything was going in the right direction. She immediately snuggled closer to her lover with the most pleasant smile on her visage, she was dying for his answer.

"Isn't this a little sudden?" questioned the dark assailant trying to keep his cool in the best of his ability. "How am I suppose to answer this..."

"I know it is a bit unexpected,"

"It's too unexpected," corrected Naruto rather seriously. "I can't give you a response like this."

"You are the perfect one for Hinata," explained Hiashi. "You are the only one she loves..."

"I love her too, yes, but I am only sixteen, sixteen and I don't even know how to conduct my own life completely and you expect me to take care of someone as a lifelong commitment? Hiashi-sama, Hinata-chan is and always will be important to me whether she is a friend or lover but getting married too soon could lead to absolute tragedy."

"You don't want to marry me, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata truly sad.

"I didn't say go through the ceremony," continued the current Hyuga heir. "I just want you to dedicate yourself more to her, I want you two to be engaged."

"Engaged?" questioned the Death Knight. "No, how is this possible?"

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata-chan," he said holding her soft cheek with his corrupted hands. "I do love you... but I can't accept it so soon... I am not ready."

"If you love me... you would marry me," said Hinata pulling him closer to herself. "Please..."

"Not now, Hinata-chan," he state softly as he kissed her on the forehead before turning back to the Hyuga heir. "I will decline your kind offer, Hiashi-sama. I will need more time to consider it... a demon can never be that intimate with a human." Naruto spoke the last words nearly in a dark hiss to himself. With that, he left the library with a silent and short bow, Hiashi was stunned at his reply.

"Father..." said Hinata sadly. "Why did you make such an offer like this? Now he is as confused as ever!"

"I never thought he would refuse, he does love you with all he has." Hiashi stated.

"But... you know he is a demon and you know how depressed he could be when his blood gets to his romantic life... that's why Naruto-kun never does anything too intimate..."

"Do you want to marry him, Hinata?"

"Of course I do, I want to be with him forever." Hinata then stood up and headed towards the exit. "I'll talk with him, have a good night, father."

"Take this will you," said Hiashi as he tossed her a small object, which Hinata caught easily with her quick reflexes. "Give this to him and he will decide what to do, okay?"

Giving a nod to her father, Hinata gently left the room and went after her Naruto, she wanted to understand his full reason.

**_(Meanwhile, somewhere else in the Hyuga mansion)_**

"Naruto-kun!" called the Hyuga heiress as she quickly ran to him right before he entered his room. The assailant's eyes widened as the girl took him down in a wild tackle. In a blur, the demon male was flat on his back in the hallway with the young girl on top of him hugging him closely. Feeling very warmly at the moment, Naruto couldn't help himself but to enjoy the situation he was in, despite how awkward it was to lie like that on the corridors.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto with a slight grin.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you act all innocent," she said whimpering. "Why won't you marry me? Is it that you don't like me? Am I a nuisance to you if we are together forever?"

"No, of course not, Hinata-chan," justified the demon hunter. "But don't you think it's a bit too soon for us to be married? We are only sixteen and I just came back... that is just too sudden..."

"People in noble clans usually get married at this age," cooed Hinata as she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, while doing so, she made sure his chest felt her busty chest. "You are from one yourself."

"My treacherous clan?" asked Naruto forcing himself not to snicker. "They are more of a disease that needs to be exterminated than a clan that is respected. I know no such tradition."

"Naruto-kun... I don't care about anything, I only want you, I want to love you and I want you to be happy. I always wanted to be with you, living without you by my side makes me so lonely... for the past three years... it was the most unwanted experience that I have faced."

"I know I've hurt you, Hina-chan," he said while placing his hands on her narrow waist and caressing it gently giving her a very good sensation of pleasure. "I didn't want this either... I love you but this proposal isn't something small... my demonic blood... it's just so confusing, I don't want to corrupt you with my blood, how can I make you happy if I can't be intimate with you?"

"I already said that I don't care," said Hinata now claiming his lips into a kiss with a soothing voice. "I don't care who you are, all I know that you are the Naruto-kun that I love and willing to do anything with you. I trust you with everything, and you will be the only person that I will ever love."

"But... I don't know what will happen... what if it kills you?"

"I doubt that will ever happen," replied Hinata now seductively. "If it corrupts me, let it be then."

"I don't know..."

"Are you going to let this thing bother you for the rest of your life?" she asked but her voice was firm and serious. "You may be a demon, but I love you. Are you just going to allow your weakness to bind you from happiness? Do you intend to live the rest of your life in worry and fear?"

"No... but my situation is different..."

"How is it different?" she retorted in question. "I am willing to discard everything, and so can you, don't you see I am willing to do anything for you and with you. I am willing to become like you and I don't care what I sacrifice to achieve it."

"Even if your clan hates you, Konoha despise you and no one will look at you the same way?"

"Most importantly, will you hate me if I become a part demon?"

"I would never hate you, Hinata-chan," said Naruto sincerely.

"Then I don't see a problem." With that said, Hinata took on the initiative and kissed him passionately on the lips. Her kisses were seducing, after three years her way of showing love was stronger than before, Naruto really didn't know how perfect Hinata could be to him. At the same moment, he was beginning to doubt himself, doubting that if he had what it takes to completely satisfy his loving girlfriend and possibly future wife. His uncalled for absence did much more damage than it seemed, he was glad that Hinata took this so well, any other person would've rejected him for being so irresponsible. Hey, he deserved it regardless of his intentions. His own melancholy made him completely in deep thoughts, Naruto was no longer even paying attention to what Hinata was doing, and he wasn't even returning any emotion, he was like a lifeless doll whose eyes are staring at emptiness.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata called out his name when she stopped her kisses on him. "Are you there?" Hearing his name, the dark assailant snapped back to reality blinking a several times.

"What?" asked Naruto kind of weakly.

"I felt like I was kissing a dead body."

"Sorry..."

"Were my words too harsh on you? I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," reassured the Death Knight. "I was just thinking of something, that's all."

'_Only Naruto-kun could manage to be not lost in a kiss,'_ thought Hinata to herself silently. _'His demonic blood crisis always made him extremely cautious in life, he had been living like that so he's so accustomed to it that he would never get too close in any sort of intimacy... like as if it's a forced habit. How can he ever be happy like this if he doesn't open up... I love you so much, Naruto-kun, please take me...'_ The Hyuga girl then took out the object that her father gave her moments before from her pocket, with her free hand, she took her lover's hand and opened it. Naruto was confused at what she was doing but once he felt that she placed something into his hand, his curiosity took over.

"What's this?" asked Naruto as he pulled his hand back slowly to see what the item was.

"Please consider father's offer, Naruto-kun."

"This is the engagement ring..." he choked out sitting back up slightly while Hinata encircled her arms around his fine body in an embrace. "Hinata-chan, I can't accept this."

"Yes, you can," she said making his right hand into a fist to secure the ring. "I... I want to give this to you because I want you to know that I am willing to marry you."

"Hinata-chan... do you really want to marry a demon?"

"I will tell you something," said the Hyuga girl shyly with a shade of crimson. "Ever since you were my friend, I have always been fond of you, I wanted to be like you because you could express yourself so well... you had a dream, you did everything you can to make people see your ideals."

"You talking about that dream of me being a Hokage?"

"Yes."

"I gave that up a long time ago, Hinata-chan," replied Naruto. "Ever since my blood had been influenced by the demon within me, I saw many things that I never imagined before. I was able to look back into my memories once in a dream, and Kyubi-chan was the one who showed it to me when she was still evil. Despite that she was evil back then, those memories showed me a lot."

"What did they tell you?"

"Fateless cowards in Konoha do not deserve my power of protection." Naruto declared. "The reason why this place isn't burning to the ground is because there happens to be people that I care about living here and they will hate me if I destroyed their homes. My hatred for Konoha never diminished from my heart, and the last thing I will ever do is to follow in my father's footsteps and help those fools who hate me. If they want my respect, they have to earn it and no one except the people I know here personally deserve that respect."

"Naruto-kun... you helped a lot for this village... despite what they did."

"Because I did it for your sake, for Sakura-chan's sake, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Jiraiya-sensei, your family... you are the one who truly deserves my care, remember that."

"Naruto-kun... I feel the same way, you are really the only person who deserve my love..." She then turned slightly red. "Because... when I was young... I always wanted to be your bride... do you think I am silly?" The Death Knight was shocked at her words, he knew Hinata loved him ever since she was young but he really never expected that Hinata would love him this much when she was just an adolescent, she loved him so much that she wanted to marry him. Were Hinata's feelings always this strong? They indeed loved another that it was no silly crush thing that usually last for a month, this was true and genuine love.

Thoughts from the past began to kick in, a few years back Hinata already told him that she wanted to give him as much love that she could be able to, that of course was sex. She was ready for it, and he was like a complete coward, in fact, that was not the appropriate time to do that kind of thing since she was drunk but what about now? Naruto knew eventually he would make the decision to accept Hinata as his wife, because in a matter of months he would get everything back to normal in his life. He would be able to support himself with stability, he would become an official ninja of the village, and he would have no reason not to accept Hinata as his fiancée. He indeed loved her, this phrase was mentioned many times in the course of his life but what happens then? What would a wife want from a husband, of course it would be the action that he feared most in his life, the invitation of making love.

Was he experienced, no, definitely not, but that wasn't something that he worried about, Hinata wouldn't mind because she loved him for who he was. The main issue had to be his blood, even though the girl clearly stated that she didn't care, did that ease him any more from before? Despite how much he believed her, Naruto didn't believe himself, he couldn't make a conscious decision to simply let go of his difference and just follow Hinata's footsteps, the main reason was fear.

Like explained before, he feared what he didn't know, it was human ambition. If his demonic blood would be a great aid to Hinata and he had clear knowledge of it, he would have nothing to fear and just allowed his own lustful desires to take over his mind. Certainly, the Hyuga girl wouldn't mind since he was the only person that she would ever share her body with, and more importantly, she wanted this very badly. However, the real issue was that he didn't know what was going to happen. What if the result wasn't a positive one? What if she became a full-fledged demon who would become even more powerful than he and who he can't tame and control? That alone would cause Naruto to commit suicide after he kills her. Or worse, what happens if she died after the blood entered, like how AB type blood can't be injected to a person who has B type blood, the person will really die. He didn't know what would happen and the safest thing to do was not to a thing that could risk, he would never do something without knowing the results, if this was avoidable, he wouldn't take it.

Believe it or not, the Death Knight was surprised that he was never one who had a sexual appetite, he never thought about this subject even when he was alone as a Hidden-nin. He had no desire for it, even when many very attractive women were hinting for him to make love, the dark assailant would simply ignore their foolish requests. He believed that intercourse should be saved for that one special person because the meaning of this gift of satisfaction would be fully realized when it was done with the one he loved. Because this was something he would share with one person, that person was obviously Hinata. The meaning of making love would no longer hold any meaning if his body was shared by many other people, the excitement, the desire, the lust would no longer be there, and one of the last things he was going to do was to pointlessly waste his body like that. However, remembering who he was ever since he was 6 years old, that wonderful gift in life will not be in his grasp, nor he wanted it.

What seemed like eternity to Naruto was only a mere seconds for the Hyuga girl, when he actually paid attention to her blushing face, his mind quickly jolted back to reality. Hinata then raised her eyes to meet his, the blank expression that was practically plastered on his face, Hinata playfully punched him on the shoulder with a pout.

"You don't think I am some kind of weird person of thinking that do you?" she said still punching him. "I really love you and I always wanted to be your loving bride... Naruto-kun, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Hinata-chan," said Naruto rather stoically but truthfully. "I will accept your kind gift... I hope I will make the correct decision in the near future."

"You better," teased the girl as she kissed him on the cheek. "Don't make me wait too long, okay?"

"I won't."

"You tired?" she asked as he helped her stand back up. He nodded slightly as he pulled her closer by the waist, a mischievous smile came across her lips as she tip toed so her lips would be closer to his ear. "I want you, Naruto-kun..." she whispered seductively, to add a bit more alluring temptation, she nibbled his ear. His eyes opened up a bit more but he wasn't affected in any way.

"Aren't you a little lustful tonight, my dear Hinata-chan?" Her face flushed slightly before she gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"I miss being alone with you," Hinata said as she embraced him with an alluring and charming smile. "C'mon, I miss you." At that point, Naruto's heartbeat began to beat according to panic mode.

"We don't need to be that intimate do we?" he said as Hinata began to swoon over him. "Hinata-chan... I just got back... I'm getting hungry..."

"I can feed you something else," The Hyuga girl then began to sweet kiss him softly and delicately. "I guarantee it's much better."

"I don't want to trouble you..."

"I insist, my dearest."

"No need, I'll see you later!" In a really un-Naruto-like fashion, he kissed Hinata and took his leave in a sprint, however, a devilish and naughty grin appeared on her face as her hands gathered chakra.

'I won't let you escape, Naruto-kun' thought the Hyuga girl devilishly. "Aerial Shackle!" In an immediate response, she unleashed a bright orange beam and then opened to be a chakra net.

"What!" shouted the Death Knight as he turned his head back to see an essence trying to hunt him down. Next, his body was captured by this chakra generated net with Hinata reeling it from behind him.

"I got you, my Naruto-kun," Hinata cooed seductively as she pulled the Aerial Shackle towards herself.

"No, no... I don't want to, get me out of here!" he yelled as he was being lured back to her without a choice. "This is a clear violation of my human rights, I demand justice!"

"Come on, I know you want it too, don't keep me waiting."

"I taught you this, why are you using it like this?" asked Naruto not exactly mad but not really looking forward to the events that may happen in the near future. "No, I order you not to use it for naughty things!"

"Just this one time?" Hinata begged with a cute, charming, and yet seductive puppy look which was nearly irresistible to any male, the dark assailant clearly knew this wouldn't be the only time for certain. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely..."

"That's not a good thing you know," reminded Naruto who was already in her arms at this point, he no longer was able to break free.

"You know you want it too." With that stated, the Hyuga girl pushed him into his room and what they did afterwards was very self explanatory, very naughty things but not completely yet. The Hyuga heiress intended to enjoy some alone time tonight, for knowing Aegis so long and it was Naruto all along, she was determined to put their personal time they should've been with another for these 9 nights and make it completely wild. Yes, to the boy, it was as similar as visiting hell on judgement day.

_**(The next morning)**_

Being a very light sleeper, the Death Knight woke up immediately as soon as the sunlight peered into his corrupted demonic eyes. The images that displayed last night were still present in his head, the actions they did the previous night was definitely something that Naruto hadn't experienced in a long time, indeed he would've been a fool to miss such a make out session with the girl he loved. The nightgown she was wearing last night made her body luscious, it was translucent making her lingerie visible to him. Her body was indeed perfect, as if the divine heavens created the ideal human lady. If he didn't have enough self-control, he would've allowed his desires to take the best of him. Turning his head to his left, his lovely Hinata was sleeping peacefully beside him with a cute smile on her face, every now and then she would give out a pleasant mewl. Her presence relieved him, seeing her no longer having this emptiness within her soul certainly was a good thing for he really didn't want to see his Hinata suffer the same experience again.

Remembering the encounter with Rin last night, Naruto decided what he should do for today, reveal the true identity of Aegis to everyone who knew him personally in this village. What troubled him was that how would everyone react? He mostly concerned towards the reaction of Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Shizune and most importantly, Tsunade. Things weren't showing much promise, he had been here for 10 days already, what could he say to justify himself? It didn't matter too much at the moment, what he should focus on was how to break it to Tsunade first, she was the Hokage after all. After planting a soft kiss on Hinata's forehead, the assailant went into the bathroom to get himself ready for the day.

Within 15 minutes of showering and other daily 'drills', the assailant came out of the bathroom with a different set of dark clothing. This time, however, this was his usual clothing when he was younger, black pants, a small undershirt covered by a black vest along with a indigo jacket. As usual, his right arm and hand was bandaged to cover up a long scar made by a katana. He grinned when he saw his gorgeous girlfriend was starting to wake up, giving an adorable yawn. Walking to the side of the futon, kneeling beside her, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her up in seconds.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," greeted Hinata meekly since she was still quite tired, even when she was tired her movements were elegant and graceful. With the sun's light shining on her, she was like an angel who was awake from the divine brightness, not like he would openly admit it to her though. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"I had an okay one," he replied in a stoic tone. "Did you?"

"I had a beautiful one."

"You had a good dream, I suppose?"

"I did, it was wonderful..."

"What was your dream about?" he asked. When she blushed deeply hearing his question, the Death Knight decided to drop the subject. "You still seem quite tired, Hina-chan. Maybe you shouldn't have been so active last night."

"It was worth it..."

"I need to look for Tsunade this morning," explained Naruto softly. "You want to come with me?"

"Of course I would come," said Hinata giggling. "I think you would need some help today."

"Help? What do you mean?"

"You would need some help explaining I mean."

"Thank you."

_**(Meanwhile, somewhere else in Konoha)**_

"You are up exceptionally early, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, who was in the kitchen of Sasuke's apartment fixing breakfast for the two of them. "Shouldn't you sleep a little bit more since today is your day off?" As the Uchiha gave a silent grunt while walking into the kitchen, when he saw Sakura's back view, he immediately wrapped his arms around her dinky waist to make a warm embrace. Sakura gasped when she felt his sudden touch, but she then returned with a devilish grin filled with much naughty thoughts.

"Good morning, beautiful," said Sasuke, kissing her on the cheek with their faces millimeters away from another. Sakura took possession of his lips as soon as she heard his voice.

"Good morning to you too, Sasuke-kun." The Uchiha observed his ever so attractive girlfriend, he indeed love her. Not only that she was the perfect one for him in every aspect, she was also very appealing to his eyes. At the age of sixteen, Sakura stood 66 inches tall and with a very fit body due to incredible amount of training. Her pink hair reached near her rear end these days, it appeared like the girl didn't want to cut it after all this time. Not that he cared though, Sasuke still believed her long hair made him desire her even more. To him, Sakura was a goddess, her facial image was just absolutely charming, her breasts were just the perfect size, let's just put it that it would make a guy drool for long enough, her waist was narrow to an extent that it could almost rival Hinata's, her legs was pure elegant. Sasuke loved everything about Sakura, from physical features to her heart. Sakura was still a chunnin these days, her mission records since she achieved this higher level was clearly impressive, the Hokage would consider her as a specialist of Konoha. Today, Ino and Sakura are not only very good friends, people would consider the second eternal rival but with a much better meaning than just one on one contest, they would compete at almost everything but mainly at the amount of missions they accomplished. So far, both seem to be even.

Sasuke was like many other handsome guys that Sakura knew, but of course, she believed that he was the best among them all. The Uchiha was 73 inches tall, he stood even taller than her former teacher, Kakashi. His body was well built, but definitely not in a ridiculous fashion that it seemed scary, it just showed people that he was very athletic. His hair remained the same except at the tip at the back, nowadays, he had a very short ponytail that made his appearance even more appealing to women. However, it was for Sakura to admire. Despite how many fangirls knew he had Sakura as a girlfriend, they were still determined to win his heart. Deep down, the Sharingan user was glad that he was an Anbu member, since the mask covered his face almost all the time when he was on duty. For special reasons, Sasuke had a lot of different masks so no fangirl would know it was him when he was on duty alone.

Sasuke was proud to be an Anbu until recently for Hyuga Neji, the leader of his team, was also beginning to attract female attention when the duo were on patrol one day. Not only that the girls were chasing Sasuke because of his attractive good looks, they made a new discovery that Neji was in the same category. These days, the Uchiha and Hyuga duo would stick together at all costs to save themselves from a lot of grief. Obviously, Tenten and Sakura took this as a perfect source of entertainment, seeing them panting from exhaustion was something amusing to witness.

"So," continued Sasuke giving her another kiss on the cheek. "What are you fixing for breakfast this morning?"

"The usual egg sandwiches with a glass of orange juice." Sakura replied as she shook her body slightly telling him to let go since she needed to finish the food. "C'mon, I don't want to burn the eggs you know."

"But I happen to like it here just fine."

"We can have our fun later," she whispered seductively. "I can hardly wait myself."

"You really are an impatient one, aren't you?"

"You have been having late night shifts these days that I rarely see you at night anymore," she reasoned in a whine. "You hardly make yourself available anymore..."

"Sorry, Sakura my dear,"

"Can you make yourself available a little later?" she asked giving him a wink. "Please..."

"Sorry, I need to look for Rin-san this morning," said Sasuke while Sakura gave him a confused look, even though he was still holding her close, his expression became quite serious.

"Rin?" He nodded. "Did something happen?"

"It was kind of weird actually..." explained the Uchiha. "It happened when I was patrolling... until I saw Rin-san's signal flare. I went there to check what was going on and when I arrived there... I saw Rin-san was in pretty bad shape, and Gaara was there too."

"Why were they..."

"I don't know, but I saw Gaara's shirt was stained with blood... it looked like it was his blood too... All I can figure out is that Rin and Gaara were fighting someone just before and it looked like they lost."

"Rin and Gaara losing a battle?" asked Sakura in disbelief. "Why didn't the person just kill them when they lost... that means that stranger is really strong to defeat them. Sasuke-kun, did you manage to see who it was?"

"No, Neji and I only found those two."

"That is strange..."

"I am surprised that happened too, Rin-san told me and Neji that she would tell us everything today. I really need to know what is going on."

"When do you need to meet with your team?"

"Soon, I would be leaving after breakfast," replied Sasuke. "C'mon, Sakura, finish those eggs..."

"I would as soon as your hand stops holding onto my breast." Sakura stated calmly not hinting that she was enjoying it or feeling awkward. The Uchiha smiled sinisterly before she groaned slightly telling him to move away. Disappointedly, Sasuke went over to the kitchen table and waited patiently for his breakfast to be served, at the same time, his mind couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night with Rin...

_**(Moments Later)**_

"Come in," said Tsunade in a clear tone not carrying any signs of drowsiness when she heard the door knocking. Hearing that recognition, the two youths outside silently entered without making a sound, and the male made sure the door was shut behind them after the girl entered. "Oh, Hinata, Aegis-san, good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Tsunade-sama," said Hinata politely with a smile, giving a bow. When she saw Naruto just dead silent without saying a word, she nudged him lightly in the arm.

"Yeah... good morning, Hokage-sama..." said Naruto in a weak voice. Tsunade chuckled seeing that display just now, it was amusing. "What's so funny?"

"When did Hinata start correcting your manners, Aegis-san?" asked Tsunade with a clear grin. "Don't tell me you two are already a couple already."

"Well..." Hinata squeaked shyly with a blush. "We are..."

"Maybe you can ask Hinata-chan that afterwards, okay?" interrupted the Death Knight rather not amused.

"When did you start calling Hinata with a chan, Aegis-san?" teased the Hokage.

"It's not that important."

"Sure it is, Aegis-san," said Tsunade. "Ever since Hinata's boyfriend died three years ago, didn't you know that she didn't allow anybody to call her Hinata-chan? She made sure that she kept some distance towards people, especially towards the people who are male."

"What?" asked Naruto eyeing Hinata slightly underneath his shades.

"You really didn't know? I am surprised that she didn't say anything about it. Don't tell me Hinata has a liking for you, you youth sure remind me of the old days..."

"Tsunade-obachan, can you please stop it on this subject?" questioned the dark assailant. As on immediate impulse, the Hokage did something that was completely natural.

"Naruto, how many times have I told you not to call me old!" shouted the slug sannin. When she figured out what she said, Tsunade saw Hinata giggling heavily. At the same moment, she couldn't believe what kind of words actually came out of her mouth, what made her say that and how did Aegis know this nickname?

"Naruto-kun, she recognized you without you needing to say anything." Hinata teased as she giggled harder. Naruto, on the other hand, was grunting with irritation,

"No, she didn't, Hinata-chan," corrected Naruto. "It was a natural impulse for her, that's how she always reacts when someone calls her oba-chan. I happen to be the only one who says it though, Itachi and Kisame-sempai's name for her is even better."

"What is it?" asked Hinata holding on to his arm wanting to get her way. "C'mon tell me!"

"I think it was single and intoxicated witch?" Hinata was laughing afterwards, Naruto couldn't help but at least cracked a snort. When the delinquent duo finally quieted down, the dark assailant turned his head towards the woman sitting behind the desk with a very blank expression on her face. Her brown orbs were just staring at his shades, watching it continuously without the need of blinking, Hinata was feeling a little awkward at this point but Naruto still kept a grin.

"Aegis-san... you are..." Tsunade managed to choke out as Naruto removed his sunglasses away from his eyes to reveal his fully activated Unholy Sight pupils, which were clear teal.

"Yeah, oba-chan," said the dark assassin. "It's really me, Uzumaki Naruto." Hearing his name, the Hokage stood up from her chair with astonishment and slowly made her way to the demon boy. She did this without saying a word, when she was standing a foot in front of him, she raised her hand to touch his cheek. Hinata watched the Hokage worriedly, she wondered what kind of emotions were bottling within her. For Naruto, he simply watched her carefully with understanding eyes, he allowed to accept any kind of punishment he rightfully deserved for committing such a wrongful absence.

"Naruto..." said Tsunade with a trembling voice. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Tsuande-chan," whispered the assailant softly. "It is really me."

"Naruto!" The older woman then immediately engaged him in a tight motherly hug, which obviously really took the demon hunter aback, he really didn't expect such an emotion being expressed by her. Doing what seemed right, Naruto hugged her back. In a short amount of time, the Hokage herself was crying, this wasn't something that anyone could mark for the leader of the village was suppose to be strong minded, but right now, that belief didn't concern the sannin, all she wanted to do was to cry it all out. This was Naruto, this had to be one of her greatest moments in her life, she couldn't believe his baby brother came back, he was alive, really alive and well. Seeing this joyful reunion, Hinata allowed herself to cry a little bit, this was just so overwhelming. "I missed you so much! You can't believe how happy I am, little brother!"

"I am young enough to be your son, Tsunade," corrected Naruto amusedly. As of result, he got a deep kiss on the cheek instead of a whack on the head. Again, Naruto was surprised at this action but he still enjoyed it.

"I can't believe that you are back, Naruto," said the crying Hokage as she kissed him again like a mother. "I was so worried about you!"

"Don't worry, Tsunade-sama," replied Hinata softly. "Naruto-kun has been taken good care of himself."

"Yeah, I was more worried about you guys," stated the dark assailant rubbing his big sister's back to sooth her from that emotional outburst while tugging Hinata close with his other arm. "No need to be concerned about me, as long as you guys are safe, I am very relieved."

"How could you say that?" asked Tsunade as she looked up to the male who was at least 4 inches taller than herself, he had really grown tall and not to mention handsome. "Do you know how awful it has been without you? No one has been happy ever since you were gone! Jiraiya stopped being a pervert and began to write depressing novels, Shizune lost a lot of her usual optimistic spirit... Sakura was deeply down for a long time... Sasuke felt very powerless not to be a good help to Sakura and tried very hard to maintain the safety of Konoha, Rin... she was just as devastated as Hinata, she practically cried herself to sleep because she loves you so much... Gaara blamed himself for the entire thing, he believed that you shouldn't have left alone... Neji felt that he lost a good friend, Lee felt guilty for not being able to help... you hurt a lot of people, Naruto!"

"I know I pained many people," replied Naruto with remorse. "But I couldn't return until now for a reason... I love Hinata, I love you and Rin, do you think that I don't want to come back sooner?"

"Naruto-kun..." whimpered Hinata softly with despair. "You need to tell her..."

"I know..."

"What happened, Naruto?" asked the Hokage half breaking that embrace to achieve a bit more distance. "Why didn't you come back until now? Did something happen?" Naruto nodded sadly while Hinata put held his available hand a bit tighter to give him reassurance. "Tell me." Giving a small grin, Naruto explained everything that he needed to tell her. After the long conversation, the Death Knight proposed a pleading request. After hearing it, Tsunade nodded and allowed the proposal to be granted.

_**(Later that day, outside the ninja academy)**_

"Hey," called Shikamaru along with Ino on his back to Sasuke and Sakura, who were standing next to a slide in the playground field. "You guys are here too?"

"Yeah," said Sasuke a little bit grumpy. "I suddenly received an urgent message saying that me and Sakura were to meet here in this location in ten hundred hours. When we got here, there was nothing."

"Hey, wait," said Sakura. "You two are called too?"

"Yeah," replied Ino as she jumped off Shikamaru's back after enjoying that pleasant ride. Of course, the now jounin, gave a silent troublesome or rant. "We just received the order not too long ago."

"I really don't care what I am doing here..." mumbled the Uchiha.

"Why so grumpy, Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino kindly. "It's not like you to be even moody at me, when I am not even your fangirl. I am Shikamaru's fangirl now!"

"Don't say such troublesome things, Ino..." growled Shikamaru lazily.

"It's not troublesome, Shika-kun!" she corrected with authority and with a bit of teasing. "Don't you like it that I am your only fangirl? I know you like that."

"Yeah... I guess..."

"You're right, Ino," said Sasuke with a grin. "It's really not like me to be moody towards you and the others, care to guess what is actually bothering me?"

"Today's your day off?" asked Shikamaru randomly.

"Bingo."

"What do you think this thing is about?" asked Sakura to the entire group. "I don't think Hokage-sama would call us all here for no reason now would she."

"I don't think so either," said Ino observing these memorable surroundings. "But don't you feel kind of depressed when we come back to these grounds all the time?"

"What do you mean, Ino?" questioned the pink hair girl.

"This place always remind us of someone we once knew... this was the first place that we met him..." It was clear to all of them who this him was, it had been so long since they saw him. "Do you remember how you got to know him, Sakura?" Shikamaru and Sasuke's eyes closed with grief, hearing anything about the young Death Knight always made their hearts ache with remorse, but yet, remembering him was also a good thing for it reminded them to be strong in life.

"Yeah, Ino... I remember... it was the day of the genin graduation where he appeared mysteriously. Even before he passed away, he was a very dark and silent person but he also had a wonderful side, maybe that's why Hinata loved him so much. I remembered that I had a crush on him..."

"A lot of us did," reminded Ino sadly but with a smile.

"And I thought that he was blind since he wore a blindfold..."

"You were silly back then," said Sasuke in a depressed tone but not angry. "We all knew he was a guy with a lot of heart."

"I really thought it was an unfortunate thing that he and Hinata became my teammates..." continued Sakura. "Because I wanted to be with Sasuke-kun more than anything."

"That changed soon, didn't it?" asked Shikamaru understandingly. Sakura nodded slowly.

"Naruto-ni-chan considered Hinata and I his closest friends, he even acknowledged me as his little sister and took care of me... he really wasn't the cold hearted guy that I thought he was... I began to understand him more and more each day, I also understood why Hinata cared for him so much and why he returned it..."

"Are you angry that he didn't pick you?" asked Ino.

"I never would, Ino, because he never forgotten me even when Hinata and him were very close, he taught me how to be strong, his guidance and wisdom is the reason why I am still being a shinobi today. I do love him, he's the brother that I never had... the last time we were together in the chunnin exam... I was so worried that he died to protect Hinata and I."

"Naruto would never allow anything to happen to any of us," said the Uchiha as he knew his girlfriend was trying to hold back tears, he saw this very often when Naruto was brought up. "He even died to grant the village a 5th Hokage, he lived his life as a very noble guardian..."

"I know... but after knowing his deepest secret, do you think we deserve his blessing?" asked Sakura now crying. The remaining three grimaced immediately with grief, they clearly knew what the secret was. "We all know why he left 11 years ago, because the village hated him... and yet he does so much for this wretched hellhole, even for me, a person who liked him because of looks! He liked me and appreciated me because of my heart, he... he loved the friends he had despite that he is a demon, Hinata pushed aside all differences and accepted him, she felt it was worth it to be with him... why did he have to die? Amongst everyone, why did Naruto have to die?"

"He was a great shinobi of Konoha," said Shikamaru looking at the sky. "Especially during the invasion 3 years ago... he fought with everything he had to save everyone of us... whether he is a demon or not, I feel nothing against that, we can't hate him because of that... Naruto is not a demon in my eyes."

"He never will be," said Ino. "It was very painful when Hinata told us about his bloodstained heritage during the funeral... why she believed that he was Konoha's hero, who knew such a dark secret was behind such a wonderful person, it's so unjust... very regrettable..."

"It has been over 3 years," Sasuke said following Shikamaru's action observing the clear blue sky. "I really do hope that he would return soon... Konoha hasn't been the same without him."

"He's been missing for so long..."

"It's really hard to keep this faith up..." murmured Sakura nuzzling closer to her boyfriend.

"But as long as the blade is still here," said Shikamaru.

"There is always hope."

"You guys talking about Naruto?" called a voice catching all four of them off guard. When Shikamaru turned his head in a vigilant fashion, he was surprised to see Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Rin and Lee standing in a group.

"Hello." Ino said silently.

"Sorry," said Neji. "We weren't trying to listen to you guys on purpose..."

"It's okay, Neji," said Sakura. "It's not the first time that we have mentioned about Naruto-ni-chan."

"Don't get too depressed, Sakura-san," said Lee in a more positive tone, the last thing he wanted to do was to be depressed to influence the others. However, he himself wasn't feeling too happy about this. "Naruto wouldn't want us to be like this..." It was then when Neji, Gaara and Rin were completely silent, as if they were wraiths lingering in existence.

"Neji-kun," said Tenten. "Is something wrong?" The Hyuga male shifted his head so his eyes would meet hers, worry and anxiety was all the weapon master managed to see. "Neji..."

"Naruto may be a lot closer than we all imagined..." said the Hyuga genius. That statement caught everyone's attention immediately, Rin lowered her head even more when she heard it, Gaara simply held her shoulder with reassurance hoping it would be helpful.

"What are you saying, Neji?" asked Sasuke.

"This is not a joke!" said Shikamaru.

"I... I heard a conversation last night between Hinata-sama and Hiashi-sama..." said Neji. "I knew there was a third person in there."

"Who was it then?" asked Tenten. "Is it Aegis-san?" Hearing this, Rin's curiosity took the best of her but her face still remained rather down. Neji nodded. "What did they talk about?"

"I didn't listen to it fully though... but I heard that Hiashi-sama wanted him to marry Hinata-sama..."

"How's that possible?" asked Ino.

"Why would her father let just anyone marry Hinata?" questioned Sakura. The others are just as surprised except for Rin and Gaara, who listened to this attentively.

"But the thing is... Aegis isn't just anybody..." continued Neji.

"Isn't he just a Hidden-nin?" asked Tenten worriedly. "Who is he?"

"Aegis?" asked Shikamaru. "What kind of name is that? How come there was a Hidden-nin that arrived here and none of us know about it?"

"Because we don't need to know," said Neji. "So far his missions have been rather simple, but at the same time, simple enough to achieve prosperity in Konoha."

"But, a Hidden-nin is a big thing though!" argued Lee, however, Neji just gave his good friend a smile.

"It doesn't really matter now, more importantly, it's who he really is that counts."

"What? Did you lost it?"

"Aegis is just his code name... his real name was called by Hinata-sama enough times during the conversation. I personally thought it was absurd when I found out that Hiashi-sama arranged a marriage for Hinata, especially when she loved no one other than Naruto. However, when I heard his name, it all made sense since Aegis is Uzumaki Naruto." At that point, most of them turned frozen solid. Metaphorically, not literally.

"What did you say..." said everyone except for Rin and Gaara.

"You're lying..." said Sakura trembling a bit, soon turned into emotional distress. "It can't be... Naruto-ni-chan is alive... why didn't he..."

"It's true, Sakura-san," said Rin finally. "Aegis is Naruto-ni-san! Gaara-chan and I fought him last night... he told me everything... He told me why he didn't return!"

"Now it makes sense..." Sasuke whispered to himself in a quiet voice. "It was Naruto, no wonder Rin-san and Gaara weren't able to beat him. Knowing him, that guy must've went through even more living hell than before..."

"What happened, Rin?" asked Ino now a bit impatient, even she wanted to see Naruto again. "How did you find out that it was Naruto?"

"It doesn't really matter now," said Rin. "Ni-san is in Konoha, and he wouldn't leave this place until he tells us the truth. I got a very strong feeling that this is what this meeting is about."

"I can't believe it..." Words came out of Sakura's lips weakly. "I can't believe he is really alive..."

"Let's look for Naruto then!" suggested Lee with high spirits. "I want to see how strong he really become! This time, I will challenge him myself!"

"He beat Rin and I last night as a team," said Gaara silently but not cold. "What makes you so sure that you can beat him on your own?" He gave the Konoha green beast a grin to tease his mind.

"Don't worry, Gaara," said Lee confidently but not in a hyper manner. "I've got my team to help me with that." Rin, Sasuke and Neji snickered.

"I got an idea!" exclaimed the pink hair girl energetically.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Tenten curiously while Sasuke gave his girlfriend a message that she got his attention.

"Let's surprise Naruto-ni-chan when he comes here."

"How do we do that?" questioned the Nara jounin. "I don't think he likes surprises."

"I know that," retorted Sakura. "We have to do something that he likes."

"Such as..." said Sasuke gesturing the girl to continue. Telling everyone to gather around, Sakura whispered her devious little plan to all of them. In a matter of minutes, all of them gave the mastermind an acknowledged nod, the plan will commence immediately. With a dark snicker spread all over her face, the girls in that group waited patiently for their prey to arrive.

_**(Currently with Naruto and Hinata)**_

"Naruto-kun..." called Hinata to catch the demon's attention when they walked down the very quiet streets. Hearing her voice, Naruto turned his head around to meet her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." said the Death Knight silently, the hidden emotion had to be another case of dejection.

"Don't lie to me, Naruto-kun."

"What are you saying?"

"You are worried, I know you are."

"And I don't have a reason not to?" countered the Death Knight with another question. "I know I want to get this thing over with, but at the same time, it's hard for me not to feel a bit nervous."

"It'll be okay," she said holding his firm hand with her own soft and white one. When she looked up to check on his expression, she was a bit sad that his neutral face didn't change a bit. It wasn't a cold expression, no, but rather it was a face that showed much trouble and confusion. "Naruto... please talk to me... I don't want to feel like I am talking to air..."

"Yeah..." The Hyuga girl didn't believe this was a response, those words seemed awfully blind. In fact, she felt that he became a lot more distant ever since her father offered that proposal, every time when he wasn't talking to anyone, his mind would be drifting like a wild tornado trying to solve all the conflicts he had in his head. She clearly knew when this action was taking place since his eyes would be scanning at absolutely nothing, and soon his movements would be like a mindless being without a soul. Naruto didn't look like a zombie, no, it was very unique and yet made her very concerned.

"Naruto..."

"What?" he snapped clearly annoyed. "Sorry... I didn't want to shout at you on purpose."

"Naruto-kun..." she said again but thinking of the appropriate words, the last thing she needed right now was to sound awkward to him. In truth, Naruto wouldn't mind since he loved her voice, but to Hinata, that would ruin image.

"Are you upset that I'm not saying anything to you?" asked Naruto not looking at her, however, his voice was very understanding. The Hyuga girl nodded with a sniff, it was then when the dark assailant pulled her closer by the waist making her gasp. In a swift maneuver, he pulled her in a tight embrace. This was definitely an unexpected move, and as a result, the girl blushed deeply. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, it's just that a lot has been on my mind... I really want to have some time alone..."

"Is it because father made that proposal to you last night?" Naruto nodded as a response. "Naruto-kun, I know that was very sudden but do you really don't want to marry me? If you feel so strongly against it... we don't have to be..."

"No," said Naruto interrupting her. "It's not that I don't want to be engaged with you... I know you are the person for me but... such commitment at this fragile stage... You know I can't be that intimate with you, I'm afraid that I will make you unhappy."

"You won't make me unhappy if you stay by my side forever," murmured Hinata as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you with all my heart... it's okay if we can't be intimate..." She said that last part in a dead whisper, but the Death Knight still heard it as clear as day. It pained him not to be able to make his princess to be fully satisfied.

"But..."

"I know you can one day," said the young heiress understandingly. "I'm willing to wait."

"Hinata-chan..."

"I want to tell you that I am willing to go all the way, I want you to be comfortable and live a life with no regrets..." continued the Hyuga girl. "I want to make you the happiest person in the world because I know you would do the same to me. Naruto-kun, it doesn't matter if you are a demon, I love you no matter what you are. Don't let your blood decide fate for you, you have to live the way you want to live, only you can discard the barrier between sadness and happiness."

"But..."

"I don't believe that anything will happen," she continued giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I feel safe and secure knowing nothing will happen, I trust you with everything so please have more confidence in yourself. There is nothing wrong with you, and I know you will come through this... just like you always did before."

Naruto was shocked, words couldn't even form in his mouth. Who could've known Hinata had such influence, who knew her words contained so much wisdom? She deeply trusted him after all this time, and yet he was still this pathetic. It was only natural to consider a bit more about this subject, but not in such a paranoid manner. All he did was worry her, Naruto couldn't help but to scold himself for still being such a moron! Her words were supportive, she will always be there for him to take that next step forward in life, with her by his side, why didn't he give it a chance? Why was he being such a coward? Whether he was a demon or not he knew he loved her sincerely, it was as clear as day. How did his melancholy get the better of him, he just didn't understand how he could've been so blind? The girl wanted to be engaged with him to take their relationship further, and here he was, fearing of the issue of making love. What a moron, he thought, the way to deal with fear was to overcome it, not to back away from it so it could corner him. Hinata was right, he needed to get his act together and build this confidence that he needed, she was the person that he wanted to marry, why not accept it and make everyone's lives happier? Without a single doubt, he finally decided to take it one step further and with Hinata beside him, there was no possible way that he would fall.

"Hinata-chan," he said finally after 5 seconds in a very grateful voice. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked the Hyuga girl confused.

"For everything... I am so glad that I've met you, without you, I really wouldn't know where I would've taken my life into."

"You are a person I love," she said holding him tighter. "I want to see you happy."

"Me too, Hina-chan. Hey, you want to know something?"

"What is it, _Aegis-kun_?" The Death Knight smirked hearing that name from her, he clearly knew this must be her nickname for him from now on.

"How do you like it if I accept the engagement? There's no point in making my princess waiting, right?" At an instant, his lips were seized by her incredibly sweet and soft one, it was so surprising that he didn't have enough breath to last very long. When she drew back with a sinister grin on her face, Naruto wondered what she could be smiling about. He knew she was extremely glad that he made that decision, but that grin really puzzled him.

"Where's my ring?" asked Hinata immediately with demanding eyes, her lips were forming a devilish and teasing grin. The dark assailant's eyes opened widely, this really wasn't what he expected to hear.

"What?"

"Oh, you heard me," she said with much authority. "Where's my engagement ring?"

"I haven't bought it yet..."

"Then why are you making that offer when you have nothing to give me?" Hinata questioned with a very straight face that even Naruto didn't know if she meant it or she was acting. "You are asking me to get married with you, so give me the ring and I want it now."

"Are you going to say no if I tell you that I don't have the ring yet?" he asked choosing the most accurate words, even so, he could tell those weren't the best he could come up with.

"I won't marry you then."

"You're not serious!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" she replied laughing out loud. "You can be so gullible, Naruto-kun!"

"Well, you were a very convincing actor, Hinata-chan."

"Thank you, hey, what kind of ring are you going to buy me? I want a beautiful one you know."

"No matter what kind of ring I get, it would never be as beautiful as you." That compliment earned him a good kiss on the cheek, Naruto decided to sweet talk her more, her kisses were just too good to pass. "I'll get it as soon as I can, okay?" She nodded and nuzzled closer to him, the Hyuga girl was just so delighted, nothing could ever spoil her cheerful mood now.

"Should we get going to the academy?"

"Yeah."

_**(Moments later)**_

In less than ten minutes, the shinobis of divinity and darkness both arrived at the ninja academy, the same academy that they graduated over 3 years ago. The Death Knight eyed every corner of the designated meeting area with vigilance, something was just not right... it was too... quiet. Hinata found it strange too, her clock did say five minutes to nine thirty, knowing her closest friends, they should've been here by now and yet this place looked absolutely deserted. What in the heck was going on here? It couldn't have been a coinsidence that everyone happened to be unavailable today, but at the same time, this didn't look like much of an ambush either. No one would set a trap near the central district of the town.

"Where could everyone be?" asked Hinata as she walked closer into the vicinity. However, Naruto's hand blocked her advance, she decided to follow his lead.

"Something's not right..." said Naruto as he now activated his eyes into a deeper extent behind his shades. "It's way too silent here... do you feel like you're being watched?"

"I definitely feel a sense of presence here," she answered in a more cautious tone. "This is strange..."

"Indeed... this feels like a trap..."

"I can reveal it, Naruto-kun," Immediately, she started to form a set of simple and frequently used hand seals but only to be halted once again. "What's wrong?"

"The Byakugan hand seal would cause a commotion," explained Naruto in a silent whisper. "We don't want any reckless chaos created... if you need to reveal genjutsu, do it in a way that they don't know that it's being revealed."

"How though?"

"If the jutsu is simple, we should be able to see through it but this... but this... it's a very highly skilled genjutsu..." At that point, Naruto focussed more chakra into his eyes to achieve maximum versatility of his vision. In seconds, his eyes were able to detect many signatures nearby, not to mention able to view 9 invisible shinobis just standing there completely concealed. His eyes told him everything, and in the edge of his eye, he could see one of them throwing a series of weapons right at his direction. Flinching immediately, Naruto made a backward flip as the shinobi weapons struck forcefully into the ground, Hinata also followed his suit when she sensed the presence half a second after him. However, sensing a chakra source coming from his right in a charging speed, the Death Knight quickly used his chakra to propel himself back in a quick glide to avoid.

"What's going on..." asked Hinata to herself as she prepared for combat. "Is this an ambush?"

"No..." said Naruto as he saw three girls standing about 10 meters in front of him. "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan and Tenten are right in front of me right now... this entire academy is under an effect of genjutsu..."

"What?"

"You can drop this illusion," said Naruto. "I can see right through it." The three girls simply grinned.

"You aren't a Hidden-nin for nothing," said Sakura as she dispelled the entire illusion. As she commenced the action, it revealed Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Rin and Gaara leaning on the swing poles observing the battle. "You have some skill seeing through this illusion."

"It was too obvious," said Naruto. 'She utilized the Wind Walk's invisibility ability into this illusion... Sakura-chan has become much more stronger...' "I am not here to fight, I am here..."

"You have been here for ten days without any of us knowing," said Ino. "We don't like sneaky guests who intend to hide themselves from the public like they are a hidden plague."

"You clearly know I am a Hidden-nin, and I saw you before." Naruto said pointing at Tenten.

"I know you are one, Aegis-san," Tenten responded with a grin. "But we girls happen to be curious of how strong you really are. You know how mysterious you are, right?"

"What the heck does that have to do with anything?"

"Simple," said Sakura with authority. "I want you to spar against the three of us."

"I would not accept such an offer..."

"I don't think we are giving you a choice."

"What are you saying?"

"Sakura-san," pleaded Hinata. "Please stop this, don't fight him!" She then looked at the rest of her friends, they seemed to be as amused as the other three girls, Hinata didn't like this at all. _'Why did this become so awkward?'_

"Don't worry, Hinata," said Ino along with a wide smirk. "We won't hurt him... much."

"We just want to have a bit of excitement," reasoned the weapon master. "It'll be fine, he is a Hidden-nin, am I right?" The dark assailant's eyes narrowed hearing those words, it seemed like those girls really wanted a battle, but for what reason? He couldn't grasp it, not like he was able to anyway since this scenario was just too strange. Sakura, Ino and Tenten never did this before, what would cause them to have such behaviour?

"You left me no choice..." said Naruto as he generated chakra into his army knife to open into combat position. "If the only way for you guys to listen is for me to use force, I will do it." _'Naruto-kun...'_ said Hinata in her head nervously. _'Be careful...'_

'_That's the Naruto-ni-chan I know,'_ thought Sakura with an inward smile. "Get him!" Immediately, Tenten jumped high into the sky as Ino and Sakura both charged at the assailant at that exact instant. An irritated grunt escaped Naruto's mouth in a hiss, this wasn't something that he expected. The least he could was to prepare for the worst case scenario. Narrowing his eyes noticeably, the Death Knight raised his left arm to a strong guard as Ino projected a heavy kick. Once the contact was made, Naruto was surprised at the strength that was given, however, with Sakura coming in from the side he had no time to just stand still. With a shift of his body in a fast reaction, the demon quickly evaded a clearly high impact punch that was aiming for his face, that was a close one but Sakura didn't like it one bit.

In a coordinated fashion, Ino lowered herself in a quick pace and took out a kunai to stab his leg, seeing this action, Naruto defended with his army knife. Once the collision was made, the Death Knight didn't know what was worse, their teamwork or their quick reflexes since Ino prepared to attack again with a snap kick. Not having enough time to dodge, Naruto took the hit completely but with a defensive guard. Smirking, Sakura seized this chance for her to step in. He winced as the other one came at him with a weapon in her hand, as if it was a natural impulse, the Death Knight elevated his leg to perform a kick. A grunt of frustration was heard when he struck nothing but air, but his eyes went wide open when the two girls suddenly leaped away.

'_What?'_ Once he read an incredible amount of chakra source in the air, he cursed himself for not remembering Tenten was preparing for an attack. Suddenly, a series of teal lightning beams were being fired at him from afar, he sensed this was Mana Flare beams but Sakura wasn't even using the Mana Flare.

"Take this!" shouted Sakura as she continued her wildfire to distract Naruto from paying attention to Tenten. _'She utilized her attacks in such an effective way... Sakura-chan indeed is strong.' _thought Naruto as he defended by slashing each attack. The pink hair girl flinched angrily seeing her attacks didn't even phase him, as she launched more all she did was made him to increase in agility to defend against all. Currently, Tenten smirked knowing her jutsu was complete, it was then when she decided to release it.

"Cast Down no jutsu!" exclaimed Tenten as she practically hurled the incredible amount of chakra waves down at the dark assailant who had his hand occupied. He cursed mentally as if that was a natural response when disaster broke loose, without thinking he fired a Chain Lightning right at Sakura to buy some time for him to defend the next incoming attack. Sakura screamed as the flares struck her heavily in the chest, luckily Ino caught her in time before more damage was dealt. After thinking of the wisest options, he decided to jump back. Once the Cast Down attack struck ground, the earth violently exploded in a ferocious ignition. The dark assailant never saw that happening when he witnessed this a long time ago, it was obvious that major improvements were added in their key techniques.

"Damn..." shouted Naruto as he fell on the ground on his back, he was obviously in pain due to then sudden ignition. Not allowing him to have any rest, Sakura leaped high into the air forming a series of hand seals to engage the next offensive. In a flash, 6 Sakuras appeared with a kunai in their hands ready to strike. _'Damn, it must be the Mirror Image... this could get annoying...'_

"Sapphire Lightning!" yelled Ino as she generated chakra into a long whip. In a simple slashing motion, Ino easily controlled the whip to attack Naruto who was still on the ground. Gathering a bit of thrust, the assailant quickly rolled the opposite direction as the lightning whip disintegrated more of the earth, with a hand boost Naruto reached high to the sky and Blinked right in front of Tenten.

"What?" said the Chinese looking girl as the dark warrior made a flip kick to send her downwards. To his frustration, the weapon master managed to land on her fours completely unharmed by the crashing impact. It was then when a multiple Sakuras, defying all laws of gravity since they used their chakra as a source to walk on air, got behind Naruto and gave a strong kick. To their surprise, all of their attacks missed the dark assailant as he vanished from existence, Tenten and Ino's eyes widened.

'_Crap.'_ Sakura said in her head as she saw the assassin appeared behind her clones a second later, with his blade completely filled with chakra. Giving a loud battle cry, one of the Sakuras leaped back at him attempting to give a punch, however with a tilt of his body the attack was completely missed making a clear opening. Putting a smirk on his face, Naruto quickly bashed his knee into Sakura and soon rushed his large assassin army knife into her. As a result, the girl disappeared in a cloud of smoke showing him it was only a Mirror Image. In three heavy slashes, three more Sakuras were destroyed, and with the last one, Naruto used the Aerial Shackle to capture one and then dived down to the ground at high speed.

"This is not good," said Sasuke observing this with half amusement and half concern.

"He's really lethal, isn't he?" asked Neji knowingly with a grin.

"Oh no, Sakura-san!" shouted Lee as the victimized Sakura was slammed to the earth surface in a deadly impact. Lee was relieved when that Sakura disappeared in a smoke as well, she was also an image but if all of them were images, where was the real Sakura?

"Why you!" growled Tenten angrily as she unleashed a legion of weapons at the Death Knight. Taking out his demonic energized sidearm and focused his sight on the incoming shirukens and kunais, he fired. As the chakra beams struck all the weapons with extreme accuracy, it violently exploded making the attack utterly useless. Naruto snickered while Tenten, on the other hand, stood their in astonishment.

'_Ni-san's got really good at this,'_ said Rin in her head.

'_This looks really bad...'_ thought Neji seeing Tenten in stun.

With a screechy battle cry, Ino engaged the Sapphire Lightning again and practically whipped them at Naruto in a frenzied manner. Her attacks were random and unpredictable, Naruto knew he couldn't use normal logic to get her. As he pointed the tip of his sidearm at Ino, he then fired at random. Seeing this attack, Ino raised her whip of electricity to intercept it immediately making Naruto flinch. It was then when he sensed another signature coming from behind. _'Shit!'_

"I got you!" declared Sakura energetically but yet very deadly. She suddenly deactivated her Wind Walk invisibility and leaped slightly to achieve momentum to attack. "Critical Punch!" To her surprise, the assailant grabbed her fist swiftly to hold her in that position for that one second. She gasped as his readiness, who would've known he was this good? With his bladed arm in a striking position, he prepared to plow it into the girl's body area, Sakura simply prepared for the worst.

Just when Sakura believed it was over, her opponent cried in pain as the Sapphire Lightning made a searing slash on his left arm. Hinata gasped when she saw her lover being attacked like that, not to mention when the attackers were her closest friends. She wanted to cry out his name and run to him but she didn't want to reveal Naruto's identity like that, she was so confused. Not wasting any time, Sakura released herself from that grip easily and gave a forceful punch to his face.

"We got him!" called Ino to Sakura along with a wink. Hearing her words, Tenten then took out her two Dragon Scrolls and tossed them to the air, at the next second, she leaped up to the sky herself as the scrolls surrounded her. Sakura followed suit as well, in a matter of moments she also surrounded herself with a powerful green chakra shield, it was clear this was the Mana Flare. "Come here, you!" teased Ino as she unsheathed an 10 inch dagger from her back and dashed at the Death Knight for a melee combat. A smirk came upon Naruto's face seeing this aggression, Ino was foolish to fight in his preferred grounds for he himself was a melee fighter. As the dagger and knife clashed, both warriors seemed to be very satisfied with another's performance.

"You're good at this, my lady," said Naruto with a dark grin.

"You're not that bad yourself, Aegis," replied Ino mischievously. With a twist, the blond hair girl lowered herself to give a vicious stab right at his hips. However, noticing this attempt Naruto raised his leg and kicked her away. Seeing Ino was out of firing range, the remaining two shinobis decided to unleash their long range pursuit.

"Fire!" ordered Sakura as she commenced her deadly pursuit. Sensing this plan a long time ago, Naruto smirked devilishly as he himself had a few surprises for these lovely ladies, however, just when he was about to act, Ino released her Sapphire Lightning and constricted Naruto making him completely immobile. To top it off, this process was very damaging.

"I can't let you do that," said Ino as she wiped her chin. "You have to stay here for us to play with." In a flash, both Tenten and Sakura's deadly attacks came forth full force, a tortured gasp was heard as the weapons and chakra flares made contact to the assailant. Hinata nearly screamed when she could've sworn Naruto was on the ground defenseless, without another thought, the Hyuga girl rushed to his aid to see if he was alright. Once they stopped their aerial attacks, Sakura could clearly see his brother was down, guilt rushed to their system when they felt they overdid it. Everyone gathered around Naruto with Hinata in her arms 10 seconds later, by the looks of it, he seemed to have fainted.

"Let me take a look at him!" said Sakura rushing next to Naruto with teary eyes. "I'm so sorry..." Sakura cried holding her brothers hand. "It was just a surprise for you... I know that you don't prefer all mushy hugs and stuff... so I wanted to put this welcoming in this fashion... I am so sorry!" Rin, on the other hand, had quite an amused grin on her face, since she was standing near the back, nobody other than Gaara noticed it. Grinning mischievously, Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and jumped on his mastermind sister while pinning her on the ground by the wrists. Sakura blushed deeply when she saw her brother right above her, everyone else other than Hinata, Rin and Gaara gasped with shock. It was then when Hinata laughed out loud, Rin couldn't help but giggle cutely herself while the Sand-nin grinned.

"So, you were the leader behind this little stunt, ne, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto teasingly. "I should've guessed my little sister always had it in her."

"Naruto-ni-chan... how did you..."

"I have my ways, so, it looks like you guys already know it's me without me telling you guys. You sure saved me the trouble."

"Can you get off me, Naruto-ni-chan?" pleaded Sakura. Without further question, Naruto loosened her grip but only to be countered when the pink hair girl jumped back on him instead making him the victim. Tenten and Ino aided Sakura immediately to make the demon's life a tad bit more difficult.

"You have to expect them pulling things like this more often, Naruto," said Shikamaru smiling.

"You have no idea how many times I fell for that," said Sasuke.

"You guys not mad at me for leaving?" asked Naruto who was still being nailed by the three girls.

"No, not after what Rin have told us..." said Lee very sincerely. "You are a really good guy... and a good friend."

"If she told you that... that means..."

"Yeah, we all know that you have a demon sealed within you," replied Neji kindly.

"And you were Konoha's hero," added Tenten.

"Not to mention the rookie 9's reliable guardian!" finished Ino happily.

"How do you guys know though?" questioned a very shocked and confused Naruto. He thought that they would be the ones to be stunned, not the other way around. In truth, this was very hard to swallow at the moment, it wasn't everyday that everyone knows his darkest secrets and takes it so... casually. His mind darkened immediately, he didn't know what to do.

"Hokage-sama and I told everyone about you in your funeral," said Hinata silently. "We just didn't think that secret should be kept a secret any longer because you were assumed to be dead."

"Hinata..."

"You shouldn't feel guilty about it," said Tenten.

"It's not your fault." Ino stated with reassurance telling him that he wasn't to blame.

"You guys don't despise me for being a demon? Even when my blood is at ninety percent corruption?" asked Naruto really wanting an answer. "I am a demon... one with demonic blood I am the reason that... the village hates me, I am..." To his surprise, Sakura hushed him with a finger to his lips. "But, Sakura-chan... I hid this from you..."

"It's okay, Naruto," she said warmly. "You had your reasons for doing so. You still loved me when you were a demon, what difference is it now? I still love you today."

"Ni-san," Rin called. "I feel the same way."

"You saved our butts last time in the exam, remember?" asked Shikamaru with gratitude.

"But I..."

"No buts, Naruto," interrupted Sasuke grinning. "You are our friend, one of the greatest friend and shinobi in Konoha."

"You live to protect your loved ones," said Lee. "We can never hate you for that."

"You really don't hate me..."

"We would never hate you," said Hinata truthfully.

"Because you never did anything that would make us feel that way," added Sakura with a warm smile. "You're my brother, no matter what happens." Everyone nodded in unison as a response.

"Thank you..." Naruto stated completely touched by their words.

"These are your true friends, ni-san." Rin stated in a very delighted voice.

"We won't abandon you for that kind of difference," finished Gaara. "You and I are the same after all." That statement somehow made the Death Knight chuckle, it was so true, if the gang accepted Gaara, why wouldn't they accept him? Rin was right, these people are his true friends and these are the same people that he would live to protect because they are that worth it.

"Now," said Neji. "Since everyone has given their words of encouragement to you, let me give you mine..." At that time, all the youths turned to look at Neji who was coughing slightly. "Hinata-sama is a nice girl, just marry her, okay?" Everyone nodded in agreement other than Hinata and Naruto.

"I'll tell you guys in more depth later, okay?" suggested the assailant.

"It's good to have you back, Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Konoha finally feels complete with you here." As Naruto glanced up at the late morning sky, he smiled in agreement which made everyone's spirit to rise. For the first time in many years, his soul and mind finally rested down in peace. With Hinata and all his friends by his side, there was nothing anyone or anything can do to destroy this powerful bond. Demon or no demon, not any one of them differentiated him because they were his genuine companions. These people were worth his care, and it is also his friends that gave him the will and mind he needed to follow his life in the right path. Finally, everything was coming together as one. Today was a good day, a very memorable day indeed.

**_AN: Remember, this fic will go up to rated R next chapter so don't start ranting when you don't see it in the PG-13 section, you have been warned. And also, next chapter will come out in 6 to 10 days because school is being a living hell, aside from that, I pledged my leadership in my church so my life would no longer be that smooth. I hope to see your words in your reviews if you decide to type one, more importantly, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to question anything that you might not be able to understand, I will try to answer it in the best of my ability. Criticism are allowed, feel free to do so but do it honestly instead of typing "You are a terrible author!" because that doesn't help me to meet your needs and also it doesn't help me write any better. _**

**_As of this moment, I need to take a break from writing fan fiction... things are just piling and my mind just has nothing to offer, if you happen to have good suggestions for plot, I will be glad to hear it because my mind is absolutely empty... somewhat. Thank you once again, I hope to finish the next chapter as soon as I can if I have enough power to change the education system! _**


	10. Dark Conspiracy

_**Downfall of the Light 2**_

_Chapter 10: Dark Conspiracy_

Disclaimer: Naruto... I don't own him or the creation. Warcraft3, you ask? It's the same thing people.

Legend:

"...": Speech

'...': Thoughts

Scenario changes are listed in bolded italic brackets!

**AN: I am back! Yes, I have returned, I have defeated oppressors, I have won, I am Canadian!!! Anyhow, I'm very sorry for not being able to post this thing up earlier, I had two math tests to deal with this week and damn it wasn't easy. I just hope I didn't fail either of them or I would be really screwed to the core. To those who are fan readers of Kaarafear, (She is like a leader to me, your second story is great! You know what I want to see in later chapters!) her story was deleted because of too much interactions with fellow readers. Despite how pointless the reason was, her story deletion has set a good precedent for myself. Yeah, it's a shame such a sacrifice must be done in order for people to learn... those people who wanted to destroy her work must be losers who need a better life than to sabotage others' creation. I also will not be able to thank reviewers anymore in the manner I intended before, but I will still say thanks to those who did but I will not thank each of you specifically. I will still answer your questions because I don't want to leave any of you in bewilderment and then you guys won't read this story anymore because I did a poor job at meeting your needs. Okay, to avoid that, I will do my best in answering your questions as long as it doesn't ruin future plot. I have discussed the future storyline with Crimson Strike, thank you so much for your time to hear it out! I will be more than glad to hear the troubles in yours!**

_**Questions and Answering Period: (I hope this is 'legal')**_

_**1Q: Will I make a Mirror Version of my book, making Naruto into a Paladin?**_

**_1A: I will say this, it's nearly impossible. You have no idea how long it actually took me to write the Death Knight version and also that was the summer. Nowadays, I am having a hard enough time trying to get this one out of the way. What makes you so sure that I would have the time after the trilogy is done? I don't have the time to do this and I want to focus on this book only. Next year I will be in college or university, I would not have time for writing that much fan fiction, reading may be a miracle already. Crap is piling up immensely, I certainly do not want to set another long goal at this stage of my dreaded life, reality is pinning me down badly._**

_**2Q: When will Jiraiya become a pervert again?**_

_**2A: Probably when Naruto meets him or Jiraiya finds Naruto, which doesn't happen this chapter.**_

_**3Q: Was Hinata too OOC last chapter?**_

**_3A: This wasn't the first time that Hinata was like a seducing being, I personally didn't find it too wrong because she wants him. Someone reminded me of the Aerial Shackle idea 2 chapters ago and I just had to put it in. To be honest, the reason why Hinata wanted to learn the Aerial Shackle was for capturing Naruto when he runs away when she still wants him around. That's why she sounded so excited when Naruto told her the abilities. Of course, that move also serves very well in battle._**

_**4Q: Will Naruto use Nightshadow, his blade, again?**_

_**4A: Don't worry, he will. Naruto just didn't take it with him that time. In the future, the blade will be his primary weapon once again.**_

_**5Q: What happened to my soldier like attitude?**_

**_5A: I found out that playing too much Opposing Force doesn't give me any inspirations to write out my work, and I haven't had too much time to play games. Sure, it's fun to kill stupid scientists with a shotgun in the groin but the bottom line is, it doesn't help me write out the words I want to use. Besides, being me, myself is good enough. I am a 17 year old guy who loves fan fiction about Naruto and Hinata and I want you guys to see me as that person instead of some military fanatic, which I am of course. Being myself is truly good._**

**AN: I will now take a break, if you manage to survive the course of reading, I will meet you all on the other side. No, I meant the end of the chapter, not heaven or hell.**

Today was indeed pleasant, why wouldn't Naruto feel relaxed? He did have a good reason to for acceptance was something that was shown to him earlier that afternoon, for the first time in a long while, it was time for the young Death Knight to settle down from his hectic experiences from the dreaded reality.In spitehow much hardships he went through all over the course of his life, it was about time fate gave him a better call. After a series of kisses from both his baby sisters (obviously Rin and Sakura), final words of encouragement from all of his true friends, the gang decided to go on a guys and girls gathering. Of course, they would go in two different groups and meet up with another some time later. The guys decided to gather around at a bar, while the girls chose to hang out at the local classy café. After giving their other halves a long hug with kisses of course, Lee received hugs from both Sakura and Tenten since he was the only person single, each group went their separate ways with grins on their faces. Naruto and Gaara only remained neutral, not showing any agreement or disagreement about their friends' choice in gathering.

However, their carefree attitude caused their vigilance to decrease when alertness was something crucial. If they paid closer attention around the atmosphere at that exact moment, they would've sensed another presence lurking nearby. The predator snickered after hearing every speck of information, he certainly found it very entertaining about the Death Knight's return. Revenge was the only thing that was in his mind, and he would make it exceptionally sweet and lasting. Seeing both groups' retreating form, the unknown presence snickered and made his escape as well to progress with his plan.

_**(Later at a local bar/restaurant in the southeast regions of Konoha)**_

In this village, the drinking age limit wasn't significantly high. At the age of 16, most bartenders allow these teens to drink but of course the preferred drinking age should be at least 18. Tsunade, surprisingly, didn't regard the alcohol consummation issue that highly. To the bartenders, this meant more business and prosperity, why wouldn't they believe this was a good thing? Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Lee, Neji and Gaara were perfect examples as those newcomers to make more business out of that day, as the group entered the restaurant they picked a large enough seat for six and started to chat. Despite how much Naruto, being the silent guy didn't want to talk, the others' cheerful expressions made quite an influence to make him do the opposite. He was rather involved, but definitely not brash and loud. The Death Knight took a good look around their surroundings, it was only logical that this place wasn't that busy at this hour but he did take a cautious observation at the customers. Some of them appeared to be chunnins who finished their missions not too long ago. Their fatigue expressions told him everything, but however, he was surprised that there weren't any women. To the assailant, it was something fortunate that he could sigh in relief, the last thing he needed was people of the opposite sex making pointless attempts to seduce him. Try as they might, it was never quite right.

"Yo," said Neji punching the young assailant once in the right arm in a friendly way. "You still haven't given me a direct answer to the question I answered earlier." That statement made everyone's attention turn towards Naruto.

"Which question?" asked the Death Knight taking a sip of the tea that was given to them in an emotionless tone and face.

"When have you started playing all dumb, Naruto?" asked Gaara with a chuckle.

"You so have a clear idea of what Neji is saying." Shikamaru added giving in pressure.

"You mean the marriage issue?" questioned Naruto stoically. Everyone nodded together with a grin. "Well, what do you expect my answer to be? She already gave me the ring."

"Is that so?" asked Sasuke while taking a sip of his own tea. It wasn't long before he gave asmirk."Did you accept?"

"The ring or the proposal?" This time, his voice showed some human attributes.

"Both," said Lee. "Come on, share the wealth here."

"I obviously accepted, you guys," replied Naruto trying hard not to laugh, what other choice did he have, he loved Hinata. "You guys all know how much I love Hinata."

"We all know that," Neji stated knowingly. "If you accepted the engagement, what I want to know is what kind of ring you got for my little cousin."

"When did you start to have an interest in rings?" asked Shikamaru smirking noticeably.

"Especially someone else's wedding ring." Gaara added in the same manner.

"You are being really eccentric, captain," said Sasuke obviously mocking the captain part.

"Hey," justified the Hyuga genius with skill. "Hinata-sama is like my little sister, of course I want what is the best for her and the wedding ring is obviously a great illustration to show how much someone cares."

"True," replied Naruto. "What would you say, future brother-in-law, if I didn't buy her the ring yet?" Almost all of them made a sarcastic gasp.

"You haven't brought her the ring yet?" asked Lee in disbelief.

"And the girl proposed to you first?" Sasuke nearly shouted but decided to just raise his voice slightly.

"What kind of man are you?" finished Shikamaru.

"I just figured it out last night," Naruto reasoned calmly. "How can I buy her the ring if the offer was given to me so suddenly?"

"Why didn't you take Hinata to the ring shop to the next day?" asked Gaara crossing his arms with a smirk.

"If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you guys, now would I?"

"Hey, the ring's level of importance in your list is more important than all of us combined," said Neji with authority. "That's it, we are leaving."

"Where to?" asked Gaara narrowing his raccoon like eyes.

"To get the ring."

"You're not serious," declared Lee in much disappointment. "I was getting comfortable sitting here."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Neji answered waving his hands a bit to tell the others it was only a joke. "I'm sure my future brother-in-law here wouldn't do anything to disappoint my little cousin now, would he?" When he finished, he flashed Naruto a silent death glare with very piercing lavender eyes. However, the Death Knight skillfully avoided his gaze. Hinata did it to him enough times in his life to make him learn a several tricks to slide through it, but Hinata's gazes were usually luring and attractive, it didn't mean Hinata was never upset with him.

"So," Sasuke stated collectively as he put down his cup of tea. "When's the big marriage ceremony?"

"Not any time soon, my friend," The dark assailant answered bluntly with a touch of quietness. "I need to get my responsibilities straight before any of that lifelong commitment events take place."

"True, but why don't you picture the fun after the marriage?" asked Neji with a grin. Naruto's now deactivated blue eyes widened hearing those words.

"What..."

"You know what I am talking about, Naruto-kun," Everyone else either chuckled or remained silent. However, everyone was actually interested in this subject. The kun suffix was obviously stressed to get more of the death assassin's attention, Naruto cringed at his insincere sincerity.

"You seem shocked, Naruto." Lee stated with a very knowing smile.

"Not really..."

"How long have you two been together?" asked Shikamaru.

"Quite long actually... I have known her for 11 years." Naruto replied emotionlessly. As a matter of fact, he felt like he was speaking useless information to them, it wasn't like they didn't know how long Naruto had first met her. They were best friends and now potentially good enough to become a married couple.

"You know enough about her?" asked Gaara also pretty curious on this subject. Naruto nodded. "Don't think strangely of me if I ask this next question, okay?"

"Just go and don't bother asking such troublesome things..." Shikamaru chirped in lazily.

"Hey, none of us will think of you any less, okay?" reminded Sasuke patting the former Sand nin on the shoulder. "Naruto here certainly won't mind, ne?"

"Are you still a virgin?" asked Gaara which made Naruto choke noticeably. That action told Gaara enough.

"Seriously now," said Shikamaru in quite the active voice. "You really haven't do it all the way yet?"

"I thought you should've done it by now," added the Uchiha kind of disappointed with amusement. "By the way how clingy Hinata could be, I really thought..."

"Be quiet," ordered the young assailant while coughing. "And why would I do such a vulgar act?" Naruto countered with a question.

"Hey," said Neji in a passive voice. "As far as I am concerned, making love isn't a dirty thing."

"I don't think so either," replied the dark assailant agreeing. "But don't you think we shouldn't abuse this right?"

"True," said the other three.

"You do love her right?" asked Lee with understanding. "Then I don't see the problem to it."

"But I came back nearly 2 weeks ago... Also, the last time we were together was when we were 13, do you think that Neji would let me live if he found out that her cousin was no longer a virgin at that age? We were 13 back then."

"But why didn't you when you came back, even as Aegis?" questioned Gaara. "Hey, you are good looking, strong, tall, courageous, definitely sympathetic and understanding... That's something all ladies want."

"Too bad you aren't a lady, eh?" teased Lee smiling with mischief.

"Be quiet, human."

"Like you're not?" Neji stated. When Gaara gave him that bored look, the Hyuga male looked away slightly regretting his previous words.

"But he was Aegis to Hinata," reminded Shikamaru.

"Right, I nearly forgot..." Gaara said while putting his hand on his chin for support.

"So, do you want her?" asked Sasuke with a smile, a devious smile to be precise. Naruto eyed his friend closely, when have they all become so... open to this topic? They were guys, it wasn't something that was unavoidable anyway for Naruto knew this was something he would talk about sooner or later. Talking to these guys may help him in terms of how he should proceed with Hinata.

"Want? What do you think I am? A hungry brute who can't live without the process of making love?" countered Naruto rather defensively. "Do you want Sakura-chan then, Sasuke?"

"I will be honest with you, yes, I really love Sakura and I want to make her happy."

"I'll take that you want her." Sasuke nodded sincerely, there was no use in lying since he really loved her. What took Naruto by surprise was how these people took it so well and answered his questions so bluntly. Despite that, they weren't perverted fools who took advantage of their other half, they loved them enough to take things to the next stage while Naruto still preferred the corner in the party.

"What about you, Gaara?" questioned the assailant narrowing his eyes even more with seriousness. Being Rin's older brother, Naruto did protect her a lot but of course never overstepping his bounds of being a possible intruder in her personal life. "Did you happen to make love with my even dearer sister?"

"Not yet..." said Gaara with a visible shade of crimson. "But Rin wants me to sometime soon..."

"Is she..." whispered Shikamaru. "Sort of seduces you a bit... and half teases you... and..."

"Yes," replied Gaara nodding quickly signaling to the jounin that no more words were needed. "She's really good at that. Naruto, it must've been your girlfriend that taught her to be so bold."

"No, Rin-chan was always this bold," Naruto stated with a kind smile. "You got to be proud that she can even make a guy like me love her so much as a big brother."

"What about you, Shikamaru?" asked Neji. "How are things between you and Ino?"

"Nothing much..." lied the lazy chunnin with a yawn. "She has been Shikamaru this, Shikamaru that... She always wants to be with me and never wanting me to leave her side for even a second."

"Hey, if she's so demanding that means she cares about you a lot." Lee explained in an understanding manner.

"I guess so, I do also want to know everything that happened to her whether her day was good or bad. Of course, being me, I don't do it so directly but she knows that I care too."

"That's great to hear," said Naruto. "What about you, Neji?" When Neji heard his name being stressed out by the demon youth, his lips turned into a very noticeable grin.

"I'll be straight and to the point," The Hyuga male began with a cough. "I am no longer a virgin." All the other spat out the tea that were in their mouth immediately, coughing heavily afterward.

"What?!" The Uchiha nearly gasped after his loud enough exasperated tone. "You... you..."

"That's right, I made love to Tenten," stated Neji rather somewhat prepared for that kind of outburst. Lee was stunned and eyes were wide. Gaara and Shikamaru's eyes were twitching and their faces were a bit flushed. Sasuke was just... astonished, not in a very positive way of course. Lastly, the Death Knight was simply just eyeing the Hyuga with a suspicious stare, he wanted to know what was the meaning of his statement underneath.

"How was it then?" asked the assailant rather amused.

"It was all good, friends," stated Neji patting on Naruto's shoulder. "You should be doing things by your instincts, Naruto, then you would finally understand that there are good things in this world."

"Hey, I know there are good things in this life,"

"Then what is considered good to you?"

"Hinata."

"Then would you do things to make her happy?"

"Of course, Neji. Isn't that what you want to do for Tenten?"

"It's the same thing," said Neji. "But do you know what Hinata-sama wants the most in this world?"

"C'mon," Lee butted in. "We all know what Hinata really wants already."

"Of course we know," said Sasuke. "But the important thing is if Naruto knows, right?"

"I don't know..." said Naruto. "I suppose Hinata-chan wants me to marry her and be by her side forever. I also want her to be my faithful wife."

"Ah," said Gaara now very interested. "But is there something else that you may be missing?"

"You all know Hinata-sama loves you more than anything this world could offer, right?" asked Neji.

"And eventually, both people in the relationship would want the same thing." Shikamaru added with a grin.

"I know what you guys are saying," said Naruto sighing, but his sighs held no emotions whatsoever. "But I am not ready yet."

"And why not?" questioned the Uchiha snorting. "You two have known each other for like forever already. Now you two are in love, why not go for it."

"There's nothing to fear about the demonic corruption, Naruto," said Gaara understandingly, this was something that he should really tell the young Death Knight. "I seriously doubt anything is going to happen to Hinata even if you go for it?"

"How would you know?" asked Naruto rather coldly for once, to his friends at least.

"Rin doesn't care about that, she said that she wouldn't allow me to live a life of restrictions because of that thing deep within myself. I simply wouldn't allow something like that to ruin my life completely."

"Yeah," Lee declared enthusiastically with a trademark smile but without the thumbs up, he would only do that when it was really needed. At a topic like this, he pictured that it would look pretty foolish. "You should take Gaara's actions as a precedent for yourself!"

"I'm sure Hinata doesn't care about your demonic blood either," Shikamaru recalled. "She does love you for who you are, not to mention that she didn't abandon you when you told her. I'm sure she'll want you to come through."

"I know," whispered the demon hunter. "But..."

"Making love is a way of showing your love to that person," said Neji. "Because there will only be that one special person in this world who you would want to share your body with. In your case, everyone and I can make you a bet that Hinata-sama feels the same way. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"When have you become such a love expert?" Sasuke said in a twitting voice.

"Hey, my words do have their logic."

"Fair enough."

"My final words to you, Naruto. Just think about it, okay? It pains me to have seen Hinata-sama this down for over 3 years, she had been waiting for you to return so desperately. Now that you are back, I don't think that you should make her wait any longer than needed. Put it into consideration, okay?" After that sentence, Neji gave a friend grip on Naruto's shoulder for reassurance. "Hinata-sama would never mind about your heritage, she just wants you to be happy and enjoy this vicious reality as much as you possible can." The Death Knight gave him a nod in acknowledgement with a smile. Why would he start building barriers to isolate himself from Hinata when the girl was assembling a bridge to cross over? Despite how long it make take for her to arrive completely, he will prepare himself fully when she did. Soon afterwards, the entire gang made a several orders of alcohol related beverages and readied themselves to have a good time. Naruto may have been overall silent during the entire course of his celebration but his heart deep down was quite alive.

_**(Meanwhile with the girls)**_

Everyone was in the most delighted mood that current late morning, just nothing could possibly spoil what they were feeling inside. As the five young ladies entered the café, the male customers couldn't stop themselves but to stare at them with absolute astonishment. They were typical perverts indeed. It was human desires, at least for men, to gawk to a certain extent when they witness a beautiful girl. What would their reaction be if it were 5 of them? Thrilling would be a good word. Some men would take a good glimpse and then revert their attention back to whatever they were doing. However, there were just others would literally drool when they see unbelievingly attractive young women, Rin always had a solution to deal with these creeps. First, it would be the sharp and deadly silent glare. Next, it would be one of those devilish smiles that Naruto frequently used before his victims would be torn to shreds. And lastly, if the pathetic perverts still didn't get the deadly message because they were too drawn by their beautiful visages, of course since they were too blind, Rin would simply take out her katana and show them the blade of the sharp weapon. By any chance, if the targeted audience still didn't get that threatening message because their wits were diseased, drastic action must be acted. For obvious reasons, it wasn't a sight that one would want to be in for this girl never showed mercy.

When the waiter addressed them to their designated tables, Hinata thanked him audibly for he wasn't acting like the other customers that were present. The Hyuga girl assumed that if the workers had the same attitude while on duty, their jobs would be forcefully terminated very soon for these inappropriate actions. It didn't take too long for the girls to pick what they wanted to drink, they usually picked the same thing unless it was an important occasion. As soon as they placed their orders, the girls began their discussion towards their feelings about Naruto's return. It happened so suddenly. Despite that, all of them were indeed excited, there was just so much to talk about.

"Okay," said Tenten gathering everyone's attention immediately. "Let's get straight to the important stuff."

"Agreed." Ino stated as she turned to Hinata with a visible grin. "So, looks like the little kitten has got her mate back. Oh, I am so happy!"

"How do you feel, don't you just want to kiss him all night and do stuff together?" asked Sakura happily.

"I do," said Hinata blushing a bit. "I really did miss him..."

"Don't you guys think ni-san is being a bit less 'attached' today?" asked Rin to the group. The other girls gave a confused look at Rin. Hinata, on the other hand, understood what Rin meant immediately.

"Rin-san," Sakura called. "What do you mean?"

"He seemed awfully more quiet than before... as if something is still raging in his mind."

"I think Naruto-kun is still a bit troubled about the sudden marriage issue." Hinata explained. "I still think father gave out the proposal a little bit early since things were just finally getting back on track..."

"And this thing sort of served a sinker, ne?" Ino questioned a bit sadly. The Hyuga merely nodded.

"I'm sure Naruto wouldn't allow that to stop him from continuing," said Tenten with a smile. "What was his decision then?"

"He agreed to the engagement earlier today," said Hinata with a slight smile. "It's good that he finally got out of his depression and decided to take steps forward to put aside his difference as a demon."

"He still fears it, doesn't he?" asked Ino with genuine concern.

"He doesn't fear it..." Hinata corrected. "Naruto just doesn't want it to hurt me."

"I'm sure Naruto-ni-chan wouldn't allow it to hurt you in any possible way..." reassured Sakura in a very sisterly supportive voice.

"I know he wouldn't."

"But he still needs to believe in himself more, right?" asked Rin. Sadly enough, Hinata had to agree. Despite how much she told him that his blood wasn't something that he should be worried about, Naruto still had trouble with it. Who could blame him though? Demonic objects or essence otherwise wasn't something that anyone should underestimate for their effects could be fatal. However, Kyubi never seemed to be the demon that everyone despised, the Hyuga girl just couldn't understand why such fools would believe such a thing that Kyubi, the demon master of her lover, would be an engine of mass destruction. Hinata knew Kyubi wouldn't kill people because she was no longer like that but Hinata certainly worried about Naruto.

Her wits told her that Naruto's hands were stained with blood, too much blood. As far as anyone was concerned, killing was one of those things that were ranked at the top of the assailant's favorite list. Of course, the Death Knight wouldn't just kill somebody just for the sheer fun of it, that would be immoral and pangs of regret will be there plastered on his face for his conscience and mind was indeed powerful. Despite that, Naruto certainly enjoyed the course of action of giving death, that devious and possibly even dark smile that he would have was something even Hinata felt uncomfortable with. She remembered when Naruto fought those guards a several years back, not only that he beat them to the ground without any signs of mercy, the dark assailant would use both heart crushing and mind confusion words to make the person want to commit suicide for whatever reason available. Guilt for being too weak, being useless, fear and a lot more. If Sakura didn't slap him to get out of that addicting trance, there would've been a case of death and it wasn't something that Hinata or Sakura wanted to deal with.

"Hinata," called Tenten in a worried tone. "Are you okay?" Hearing her name being called, the Hyuga girl's mind quickly jolted back to existence. Obviously, it was rather an interrupted fashion. As she blinked her eyes twice, she noticed that the other girls were watching her in a somewhat uncomfortable way in Hinata's opinion. The only conclusion that the heiress could muster at the moment was that she must've dozed off.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." said Hinata trying to be as convincing as she could.

"Were you thinking about Naruto just now?" asked Ino with a grin.

"I was... somewhat worried about him..."

"Don't be," stated Rin in a supportive tone. "Ni-san would never want you to worry about him. Besides, I heard earlier from Neji that you two are engaged right?" Those words brought everyone's mood back to happiness and excitement. In fact, they nearly forgot about it.

"Yeah, father made a proposal to him last night."

"What did he say?" asked Sakura nearly dying at the response. "C'mon, share the wealth here!"

"He must've said yes," Tenten declared confidently. "There is absolutely no way that Naruto could resist such an offer to marry the girl that he loves so deeply."

"I don't know," said Ino doubtfully. "Naruto never seemed like the kind of person who show that much emotion towards that kind of thing..."

"C'mon, Ino!" Sakura nearly shouted. "It's his marriage with his girl! He has to accept it, there is no possible reason why he wouldn't. Hinata and ni-chan, the perfect couple for another and there is nothing you can do to change that fact."

"I'm not saying that..."

"I say that ni-san must've declined," Rin spoke in a very serious voice. "No mistake about it." Tenten, Sakura and Ino eyed the Kamishiro girl suspiciously, how could she say something like that at that offer? Anyone in the right mind would know what the appropriate response would be, and 'No' wasn't the preferred answer. However, Hinata's face sure proved otherwise. "Hinata, am I right?"

"Yeah," Hinata replied with a nod. "Naruto-kun didn't accept."

"What?!" shouted Sakura angrily with real rage. "How could Naruto-ni-chan not accept? I am going to kill him for doing something that stupid! Why didn't you kill him, Hinata? If you're not, I am going to!"

"Yeah, what kind of insensitive jerk was he rejecting an engagement proposal?" added Tenten with equal fury.

"And did he decline it right in front of your face?" finished Ino demanding for an answer.

"He was next to me..." answered the heiress timidly, she wasn't accustomed to this many people yelling at her before. "You can consider that right in my face..."

"Why didn't you punch him!" questioned the pink hair young lady in disbelief.

"If Neji did that... I would be sad..." said Tenten.

"What did you do then?" asked Ino. Rin was sure enjoying this, she was a lady of few words but this was certainly interesting. "Please tell me that you did something."

"I chased after him and demanded for an answer," Hinata explained.

"What did he say?" asked Rin, she was always attentive at Naruto's careful actions. If a word described Rin well, precedent would be the word for she was a very similar replica of Naruto. Only that she was a cute, beautiful and sincere girl and she contains more emotions than her older brother. Like Naruto, the Kamishiro girl was pretty quiet herself but definitely showed human qualities.

"He reasoned that it was too sudden," said Hinata in a tone that was nothing close to being depressed. "I think that's true too, Naruto-kun just came back less than 2 weeks and suddenly the issue of marriage came up like right off the bat, it kind of worried him."

"Only reasonable," Rin concurred. "Was he troubled then?"

"Yeah, he was... I have never seen him so lost before."

"So?" questioned Sakura still with anger in her voice. "Does it matter how he feels? He didn't want to marry you, that's practically a sin! Sin, I tell you! Hinata, you are the ideal woman for him and damn, he's such an idiot to reject you!"

"When I see him again..." declared the blond hair girl with twitching hands ready to strangle anything in her path. "I'll serve justice for you..."

"No, don't do that," pleaded the Hyuga girl trying to calm down her friends. "Naruto-kun didn't do anything wrong!"

"You call not marrying his Hyuga Hinata-chan correct?" questioned Tenten.

"We are still engaged," reasoned the Hyuga heiress firmly but half timidly. "Naruto-kun agreed to the engagement this morning..."

"Really?" asked three of the girls, their moods changed drastically. To be precise, it was similar to a 180-degree change. Rin was certainly shocked at their randomness, despite how many times she witnessed this, she was still surprised but of course she wouldn't admit it out loud.

"If he agreed, what kind of ring did you give him?" Ino asked with much enthusiasm of pure thrill.

"More importantly, what did he give you," added Sakura.

"I am more interested in what you gave ni-san, Hinata," Rin called with a very interested smile. The female anbu was never a big fanatic for jewelry of any sort, it was just she never cared that much for it when she was young and also had no time to be obsessed with these things. However, the young Kamishiro girl always had something to admire and that was her big brother.

"Father gave me an very glittering emerald ring that is also forged with very clear platinum along with gold linings," replied Hinata with a very gentle smile. "It was beautiful."

"Emerald?" asked Tenten curiously. "Why that? Why not a diamond ring, I would like that."

"I don't think ni-chan would like diamonds that much," said Sakura looking at Rin to hear her response.

"Yeah," Rin said with agreement. "Diamonds aren't Naruto-ni-san's thing. I suppose the emerald is the best choice since it resembles his eyes. His eyes are like nearly permanently teal after all."

"It does suit him best," said the Hyuga girl.

"What do you intend to do now, Hinata?" asked Ino quite randomly. "Now that you're engaged and all."

"What do you mean, Ino-chan?" asked the Hyuga heiress innocently, she still didn't grasp what her friend was trying to say. Once she noticed that 'grin' on Ino's face, Hinata caught her words immediately. "You mean that?"

"Yes, you know exactly what I mean, girl. When are you going to give him the proper treatment?"

"I don't know..." Hinata replied shyly with a half crimson face, she wasn't all that embarrassed about it because it was what she wanted, she wanted him and only him. "He is really skillful..."

"In terms of what?" asked Sakura also carrying that evil smirk on her visage.

"Running away, avoiding it and those things that wouldn't allow me to pin him down completely..."

"Are you getting edgy?" teased Tenten.

"And do you just want to pounce on him and kiss him?" added Sakura.

"And just rip his clothes apart?" concluded Ino with the same tempting tone as Sakura. Rin simply grinned at all their words, she would've said something as well but her mind told her not to. She had the same problem as Hinata, her own desires and lust were on a verge of ignition with Gaara, even she wanted to control it well since her hormones these days were taking over her body and mind. At a lot of times when she was alone with the red head, she would feel and know that she was quite desperate and very seducing to get what she wanted.

"I want to do all these things..." admitted Hinata not very willingly since this was her Shadow, a terminology in the Jungian psychology. The Shadow was an archetype, this word was main disputable issue of the Jungian psychology. An archetype was using something like a feeling or urge and put it in a physical thing whether living or not. The perfect and ideal universal archetype would be a father and mother. Let's use mother, what kind of words would describe a mother? Caring, loving, sincere, honest, mean, irritating, compassionate, understanding etc. How did these words come up? Because that's what normal mothers work and show in our lives, during our course of living, we have made the conscious decision on viewing how a mother should be. So when we are asked to picture the feeling of sincerity, understanding and care, the figure of the mother would automatically pop into our heads and we would say that a mother demonstrates all the qualities.

The Shadow contained the best and worst of a person and what Hinata wanted to hide, if one no longer had a Conscious to control their Shadow's desire and wants, who knew what kind of things the individual would do. In other words, not only would it be unpredictable, it would be quite terrifying. In Hinata's case, if her Shadow was on a verge of free will, the young Death Knight would very most likely to suffer a case of rape.

"But you just don't know where his weak spot is, right?" asked Ino cuddling closer to her good friend. By this time, everyone already crowded around the young heiress to get some good gold out of this situation. When this conversation was done, the girls were going to determine to give a very pleasant surprise to the guys. In Naruto and Gaara's case, it would be hell arriving from the dead.

"If only I knew... then Naruto-kun would be mine..."

"After all these years, you still haven't figured out yet?" asked Sakura.

"Ni-san is never a person who reveal a lot of his weaknesses," explained the female anbu with a grin. "Of course, despite being a human... or rather demon... he still has plenty of qualities and attitudes that could be improved. However, his logic and caring are never improper..."

"Do you know when Naruto is the most vulnerable?" Tenten asked Rin hoping for an answer since Rin knew Naruto best during their childhood years. The Kamishiro girl thought about it for a while until a mischievous smirk curved on her lips. "Well?"

"I wouldn't say it's the absolute vulnerable but Naruto-ni-san does intend to be quite lenient when he reads."

"He does?" asked Hinata not believing this. "He really is like that when he reads his novels?"

"Yeah," answered Rin. "Nobody really notices this since people do intend not to disturb him when he reads, you know, privacy issues. However, those are the moments that he is calm and peaceful and he does allow things to slide."

"Give us a good example, Rin-san," stated Sakura needing a good precedent.

"Well, Naruto-ni-san always preferred to be alone when he was a kid," explained Rin in a collective tone trying to remember valuable memories. "I'll say this, he doesn't like company when he sleeps and prefers to isolate himself from Jiraiya-sensei and myself. I always wanted to stay by his side to be a good baby sister so I usually ask him if he wanted me to sleep next to him. When he's often in his everyday mood, he often says no. But when he reads... I don't know, there was always this calm aura of peacefulness around him that makes him more considerate and shows more of his human side, or rather qualities of a normal little boy in other words. He would smile at me and hug me before I sleep while he continues to read..." The girl then blushed a slight fuchsia before continued. "A lot of times he would even give me a kiss..."

"You sure loved Naruto when you were a kid, Rin," Tenten cooed playfully at the anbu.

"So what you're saying is..." said Ino now beginning to put the pieces together with realization.

"Everything goes when he's reading... like he's more open..." Sakura stated thinking of the possibilities.

"He'll just allow the things he like to surface when he reads... so I can finally catch his full attention," Hinata said with glittering eyes of victory and success. "All I have to do is to seduce him correctly during our... private moments... and we can finally..." The Hyuga girl couldn't even finish her statement and flushed immediately. This was a huge step in achieving her longed possession, her sexual desires for the dark assailant. Despite what Rin said, the girl wanted to try it out for herself, evidence was the most important factor and words could persuade one so far since solid proof held the most power. As the girls took a sip of their drinks, the back of Hinata's mind was filled with all the fun she could have with her Naruto-kun when his defenses were down. To make sure they won't repair during their happy moments, she would make sure they were down for good that night. Just thinking about it made her body feel excited, the Death Knight would have a pretty immense surprise waiting for him in the very, very near future. However, she will always do what's best for Naruto, she will proceed kindly because she had very clear knowledge of how sensitive Naruto was towards his bloodstained heritage. Never have the desire to meet her own needs first, always consider the other person ahead of time. That was what she learned from Naruto for that was how he always thought of her.

**_(Meanwhile in another district of town...)_**

"I can't believe I scored the jackpot today, ne, Akamaru?" asked Kiba as he leaped off the rooftops to land on the next building in a sprinting speed. His companion, Akamaru, barked cutely to respond. "Wait until I find Shino and tell him that the demon is still alive and I finally will have my revenge... How dare that Naruto suddenly just comes back and steals Hinata-chan away from me when I have been trying to court her for over 3 years..."

Over these years, Hinata had matured greatly and became a very attractive and beautiful young lady, it wasn't surprising that she attracted a very high percentage of young men in Konoha when everyone knew that she was single. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Rin, Temari (Who returned to the Sand for the time being) and Hinata were Konoha's top beauties without a doubt even though none of them were that proud of their looks and even considered themselves 'The Female Idols' for men to drool at. Amongst all of them, Hinata was the only girl that was single since almost everyone knew her faithful boyfriend was considered perished after a tragic mission. It wasn't all out stunning or even shocking to see a lot of males trying to impress the Hyuga girl to accept them as her new boyfriend. Being Hinata, she kindly refused whoever had the courage to ask her, she never revolved to any sort of temperamental issues or arguments. Her kindness attracted even more men for it was something rare these days.

Her closest friends such as Lee, Shino, Chouji would never even try to impress her since her heart was only loyal to Naruto. As long as Nightshadow, Naruto's faithful runeblade, remained in existence, her heart would never change. They tried their best to support Hinata during her toughest times, and indeed they found it rewarding when they would see her smile again. However, there were always those people who pointlessly refuse to give up even after knowing there were some things that can't be changed within a person. Kiba was definitely someone that could be placed in that category for he believed that he had what it takes to touch the Hyuga girl's heart and make her his. In truth, Kiba had to be Hinata's number one fanboy indeed and he was someone who refused to give up no matter what the cost, to an extent that would be a noble quality but in this case, it was just a bother.

For 3 years, Kiba had been doing everything he could to impress the adorable and sweet Hyuga heiress. Hinata would still smile and reject the offer kindly but deep down in her heart she would be in sheer fury and frustration. She had no interest in Kiba. Better yet, it wasn't like he didn't know what she felt about Naruto and how she would wait until he returned to her, however, his efforts just refused to cease. For obvious reasons, Kiba sure felt dejected when he gained no result after 3 years of hard work, pointless and meaningless hard work to be accurate but he would never believe that kind of nonsense, he did really try nonetheless. When the Hidden-nin Aegis appeared in Hinata's life less than 2 weeks ago, Kiba couldn't control his own rage towards this stranger. Not only that he had the right and chance to live under the same roof as Hinata, they became very good friends.

Aegis, in Kiba's eyes, was certainly a very good looking and attractive person in terms of physical, emotional and mental features. When he witnessed the moments where Hinata would smile very brightly at Aegis, the jealousy level in his blood would rise. Hinata never smiled at him like that for crying to the heavens! He had been trying to show his good side to the Hyuga girl for over 3 years and suddenly this stranger just magically appears out of 'who knows where' and makes her do something that he was dying to see for ages. Unfortunately, she wasn't doing it to him, it was for this nobody named Aegis! His blood simply boiled even thinking of that name.

Sure, Aegis was good looking, charming and certainly understanding. Yes, despite how much Kiba envied or possibly despised him, he had to agree that Aegis was very understanding and certainly earned a lot of trust within the Hyuga household. Aegis would not only make Hinata smile, he could make her laugh, make her hold his hand without even giving her a hint or having the intention of wanting it, he could make her hug him since Aegis had the ability to speak words of true wisdom. Oh, how Kiba died to be in Aegis' shoes. In addition, Hinata's sister Hanabi clearly enjoyed the Hidden-nin's company and Kiba witnessed it himself when Aegis took the role to take care of her for one of the afternoons. The little girl loved him (sibling like obviously), and her positive feelings and trust towards Aegis certainly led way of more trust between the household members, mainly Neji and Hiashi. To put it in easier terms, Aegis obtained everything Kiba wanted in a matter of days where Kiba took years and still achieved absolutely nothing.

Hatred was something that developed within the beast boy's mind, it was jealousy at first now it was raw hate. That day when he stalked the Hidden-nin to achieve some information from him, revenge was also consumed and remained in his hated mind. Aegis made a fool out of him that fateful day, he would never forget it. What ticked Kiba off even more was that Aegis was fooling him at his own game, like he was some kind of idiot... No, Kiba felt like he was the idiot, he fell for it believing he was holding the advantage. Furthermore, the Hidden-nin was strong, Akamaru and himself wasn't able to take him down. If Kiba remembered correctly, he wasn't able to even make a scratch and in moments, he was pummeled to the ground unconscious. What a humiliating defeat that was, hell, he was beaten by a nobody, he just made himself an unrecoverable scar in the course of his life. Kiba's pride and confidence were flushed down the drain in one battle, he never lost this much in one fight. Aegis won Hinata's heart, he made good relations with Hanabi, earned the Hyuga family's trust and the most painful thing was that Aegis kicked Kiba's ass and he made it burn. To make it worse, he did it effortlessly.

Vengeance, Kiba demanded vengeance to satisfy the sheer fury he had deep in his mind. This was not fair! After thinking of many possible ways of planning his dull revenge, it was then when the heavens blessed him with such an opportunity. Earlier this morning, a message from Tsunade came to his home and it required him to meet at the old academy where he graduated from to become an official genin. Seeing that this was a direct order from the Hokage, Kiba had no reason not to attend. For leaving the house late, Kiba didn't arrive at the academy until a bit later but he certainly witnessed the scene where that hated Hidden-nin Aegis was on the ground pinned by Tenten, Sakura and Ino. For obvious reasons, he didn't know what was going on at that moment and it would just be too awkward to just interlude like that. This was one of the times where his wits took over instead of his usual brashness, he did what a shinobi should do, he hid in a very hidden spot and continued his spying from there. Fortunately, none of them sensed him since all their attention was towards another during their happy moment. However, it was sure lucky for him when Sakura called Aegis Naruto-ni-chan.

Aegis was Naruto, everything was finally beginning to make sense. No wonder why Hinata had such a liking towards Aegis, she was simply acting on her own intuition and it proved correct. Naruto was alive, Hinata was happy, everyone in that gathering was happy but Kiba sure felt no such thing. He should be glad that the long lost Death Knight returned at long last, right? No. Hatred continued to roam in his heart and rage took the better of him once again. In fact, it was that Aegis was Naruto made the beast master grew more furious. How dare Naruto take Hinata from him after missing these 3 years? How could he do such a thing after hurting her this badly? Naruto didn't deserve Hinata, he should and he had every right to believe that. Hinata should be his, after 3 years of courting, or attempting courting, Hinata's heart should change and when he saw no signs of success, frustration continued to build up in his heart.

Naruto was always a nobody to him, yes, even when he mysteriously entered the classroom that day on the genin exam. He defeated Sasuke, and now the Uchiha was his good friend. Hinata liked him the first day he entered, Sakura did the same and now they were as close as brothers and sisters. Success was budding everywhere he went, why can't Kiba have the same thing? And yet, this dark, cold, silent guy torn him apart as clear as day. Vengeance, that was the only thing that could ease any anger within his heart. It was then when his intelligence kicked in at the back of his mind. Naruto was a demon, he knew that for Hinata told them at his funeral. Also, it made him realize that why the villagers hated Naruto, they feared the demon deep inside. Without knowing, a sinister plan developed in the beast master's head as if hell listened to his plea, it was flawless like the darkest devils forged it himself, it was so devious and it would be the Death Knight's downfall. This would be the perfect revenge, it would be both physical and emotional torture and Kiba ensured that it would be sweet. If there were those who accepted the assailant, there will be those who would reject him. All Kiba required to do now was to find those people who hate and despise Naruto. Soon, everything would be set, Kiba ensured the worst was yet to come... Revenge was certainly sweet indeed...

**_(That current evening)_**

The demon hunter returned to his old apartment that evening after spending the entire day with his guy friends, he had to admit that it was quite fun talking about the issues of love in a very gentleman like way. It certainly wasn't the most sophisticated talk but Naruto didn't find their words sick at all. He learned quite a lot talking with them, the words were certainly powerful to influence his thinking in an another view. If the guys were all trash talking with like "Just fuck her and get it over with!" or "Don't you just want to have sex and mound that sexy chick with the boobs?" Naruto certainly would believe his friends were officially perverts who didn't have the basic skill to control their sexual desires, or even have the simple intelligence to view the course of making love was an intimate and deep sign of affection. Everyone matured indeed, a weak but genuine smile reached his lips when he sat down in his room where his soft futon was to take out his psychology guide and novel Love and Death Paradise and read. After twenty minutes of silent reading, a figure suddenly appeared in a Blink.

"Hello," she said sweetly at Naruto with the most adorable smile on her lips. The dark assailant clearly knew who it was by her voice.

"Hello, Hinata-chan," said Naruto lowering his book as she kneeled down to his level to give him a kiss on the cheek. "How did you know that I was here?"

"Neji-ni-san told me that you wanted to check out your old place after you left the bar," explained the Byakugan user smiling while putting her arms around his shoulder to give a small embrace. "You were suppose to meet together at the Town Square with them so all of us would not separate."

"Sorry, Hina-chan," replied the demon hunter in a stoic voice as he kissed her gently on the lips. "I just had enough social events for the day, I need to have some time alone as well."

"I understand," she stated considerately. "What did you guys talk about though?" Hinata was trying not to blush remembering what they talked about earlier, she couldn't crack in front of him now.

"We mentioned our engagement, and your older cousin practically commanded me to buy you a good wedding ring."

"Commanded? I'll tell Neji-ni-san not to go too far..."

"It's okay, he was just trying to tell me to do what's best for you, you are very important to him after all."

"You are too kind, Naruto-kun," Hinata cooed in his ear in a gentle voice. Naruto grinned hearing her words, those heart melting words of hers were one of the only things that could make him smile so freely.

"Speaking of which, when do you want to get your ring?" asked the Death Knight at random.

"It doesn't matter, whenever you have the time is fine with me. We aren't that hurried to get married."

"Still, what kind of ring do you want?"

"I'll be happy if you chose anything for me, Naruto-kun. Don't trouble yourself with these things too much."

"But this is your wedding ring," reasoned the assailant. "I want to make it very special, the absolute most precious and special object that I, your fiancé, would give you." At that moment, she encircled her arms around him fully and positioned herself in front of him to give him a very warm hug. Naruto was certainly surprised at this but didn't deny that it felt secure and right. His instincts told him to hug her back. In a matter of seconds, his arms found a way around her waist and pulled her in closer. "Hinata-chan..."

"I would love anything that you give me if it's with all your heart, Naruto-kun," said Hinata very softly and divinely like an angel coming down from the skies above. "I know you would pour out all your efforts for me no matter what. Even if you try to do a poor job, I know you would never do that because you love me... and I love you just the same way." The assailant smiled in a touched way before holding her more passionately.

"Thank you for everything, Hinata-chan," whispered Naruto silently in her ear. "I thank you."

"No need to thank me, Naruto-kun," she said as she gently kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you hungry?" asked Hinata caressing his cheek with her own smooth and gentle hands.

"Not really," replied the assailant showing no interest in food. "I am not hungry."

"I know you haven't ate anything all day," reasoned the Hyuga girl. "Are you sure you don't want to have anything? How about ramen?"

"I'll be fine, Hinata-chan and besides, I don't really want to have that stuff these days. With you, I want it to be special and I highly doubt that ramen would make things more... intriguing. Wait, are you hungry, Hina-chan?" The Hyuga girl's cheeks turned a tad more timid crimson, Naruto was always so sharp.

"A little..." she sheepishly replied.

"I'm sorry," he said getting up from his futon. "I didn't know you were hungry, don't worry, I'll fix you something good."

"There isn't any food here in this place anymore," she explained halting him by pulling him back by the arm. "No one has lived here for over 3 years, Rin-san and I frequently come over here to clean this place up but we never store food here." The Death Knight frowned hearing that, but that wouldn't stop him from keeping Hinata hungry for much longer.

"I'll take you out then," he suggested right off the bat. "Where do you want to go?"

"It's okay," said Hinata shaking her head. "I don't need to eat yet..."

"You're a growing girl," argued Naruto. "I don't want to see my girlfriend suffer from hunger... And also..." Before he finished, Hinata's lips made contact with his to give him a deep kiss. His cerulean eyes went wide, this was surely something that took him off guard. Her caring arms circled around his neck to pull him in to deepen the kiss further, her tongue was on silent pursuit to find his, it was a battle of desperation of air. Seeing Hinata so forward, the Death Knight easily fell in to this treatment and began to enjoy every bit of it. Of course, he wanted to have some amusement as well, he couldn't have Hinata steal all the fun now can he. When her tongue made entry into his mouth, the assailant knew his lover fell into a trap. He darted his immediately at hers and literally sucked on it to taste her. This time around, Hinata's closed eyes opened up at that gentle aggressiveness, despite how this wasn't something that Naruto preferred to do, she liked it a lot and she didn't want it to stop. Pleasurable feelings flooded through their system, her hormones (not his) were boiling with hidden lust, and her Shadow definitely wanted out.

Without giving any warnings, the Hyuga girl began to lean on him forcing him to fall back onto the futon with her lying on top of him still engaged in that kiss. It was then when his arms and hands began to play at her sides giving her senses a great deal of pleasure and comfort. She loved his touch and to reward him, she kissed him with more emotions of love. An unknown lust purged into her mind and her actions certainly took the better of her. Despite how desperate she was longing for this moment to arrive, her movements were graceful and charming, Naruto didn't even notice her sudden intentions for it was nothing close to wild. As soon as one of them was out of breath, Naruto smiled at Hinata who was showing signs of tiredness but that blush on her face covered every other emotions, she was so gorgeous in his eyes.

"You were amazing, Hinata-chan," said Naruto with his own charm. "I guess you weren't hungry for food after all, ne?" The Hyuga girl only gave a heart-melting smile in return before kissing him on the cheek again without a single word escaping from her lips. When she did so, she made sure her tongue brushed against his surprisingly smooth skin to give him much sensation of pleasure. Naruto grinned, but he sure felt puzzled when her hand held his and led it to somewhere. For clear reasons, his expression turned to pure shock when she placed his hand on her blouse. To be specific, her breast area. Being Naruto, he wanted to jerk his hand away from that woman's forbidden area as soon as he could. As he attempted to pull away, he silently gulped when her grip held his hand right there to feel her softness, a blush came across Naruto's face immediately, he couldn't believe how comfortable it felt. Shaking in a panicking way in his head, this was not the way to think of her, Hinata was his girlfriend and not someone he should be taking advantage of! However, when he saw the knowing and yet alluring grin forming a curve upward, it was then when the real worries rushed in similarly to a cleansing flood.

"Hinata-chan..."

"Please don't hesitate, Naruto-kun," she said dreamily with a knowing smile. "Please feel comfortable..."

"I rather not touch..." With a small hand movement, Hinata moved his hand to one of the buttons on her blouse. Using a bit of touch, she skillfully made his hand to unbutton that button. This not only revealed the cleavage that was trapped behind that thin clothing, it also made enough room for his hand to slide in to feel her skin. Without any signs of hesitation, she guided his hand in and placed it so it was holding one of her breasts. Naruto's expression changed drastically, from panic to fear, fear of giving into his own Shadow. He was a living being, he had his own desires that he tried hard to fight against and tame it. Currently, Hinata was forcing his wants to be flushed out and in Naruto's perspective, she was doing it very effectively.

"How do you feel?" she asked while positioning herself closer to him with a smile.

"You're not wearing..." The Death Knight choked out with much difficulty due to anxiety.

"I know," she stated boldly smiling happily. "I didn't think that I would need one today, that would get in the way..." No way, he thought, Hinata wasn't even wearing a bra, that meant the only separation from seeing her full cleavage was that indigo blouse that she was wearing. All Naruto had to do was move his hand up with a bit of force and the next series of buttons would pop apart, he was that close to see it, to see his future wife fully. Temptations of lust roam around his head in a hurricane manner, a swift upward movement would start things in a new light. That would be able to finally satisfy his longed control desires and also complete Hinata's longings. However, his mind failed to agree again for his godly self control claimed victorious in his decision, he needed to save it for the right moment and it wasn't now. Despite that, he was sure at that instant that he would love her twins, they were soft, lustrous, attracting and so Hinata. As he began to feather her delicate and full flesh with his hand, Hinata smiled when her Naruto began to send enjoyable impulses to her body, he was just so loving to her and caring to all those he truly respected. After a time, they began to kiss another again. This time, they were very gentle.

"You are so wonderful, Hinata-chan," stated the assailant wholeheartedly as he used his other arm to pull her into another loving embrace. The girl simply smiled warmly with a insignificant blush as she placed her head on his shoulders accepting the hug.

"You know, Naruto-kun..." whispered the Hyuga heiress no louder than a gasp. "You do know that we can do more. If you want... We can. Do more." Narutosnickered at her words, her message was clear to him as clear as day. Being her fiancé, there was no way that he would let that slide without knowing.

"No need for that, Hina-chan, this is perfect..." She kissed her delicately on the cheek before continuing. "This is just perfect for now..." Hearing those caring words, Hinata's lips formed a wider smile before closing her eyes. She loved him and he felt the same way, that statement meant a lot to her for it meant that Naruto was willing to take another step of intimacy. She groaned peacefully as his palm continued to brush against her breast, she loved this moment and intended to cherish it. He said this was perfect for now, the next time they get intimate with another it might be something else that would satisfy him, no matter what it was, Hinata was willing to be that someone that he could rely on. Development was something that happened tonight, her heart skipped another beat of anxiousness thinking of their next personal moments. Happiness was the ideal word to describe her feelings at the moment, nothing would be able to ruin it when her Naruto was here. Ending that thought, Hinata guided his body to hers to engage in another loving embrace, while doing so, the assailant took the initiative to begin another passionate kiss.

_**(Meanwhile) **_

"Shino," called Kiba jumping off the trees and landed a several feet from Shino who was currently searching for insects to improve his own bugs' capabilities. "I finally found you!"

"What brings you here, Kiba?" asked Shino rather surprised but no one could judge underneath that voice of his. Shino was very similar to Naruto in terms of speaking attitude. "You are scaring the bugs..."

"I went to your house earlier and you weren't there," Kiba stated as a matter of fact like attitude. "Where did you go? Don't tell me you had been hunting for bugs all day, you should seriously get a life." That didn't make Shino feel any better, instead, he silently glared at his friend with a hint of annoyance. Negative attitudes was something easy to notice within Shino for no one could hide it.

"I do happen to have a life, Kiba," Shino stated calmly. "I went to another village in the country to visit my fiancee since I see her every week. It's not like you don't know."

"Oh, that spider witch?"

"No," replied the bug controller suppressing his rage. "She manipulates dragonflies and I think she is very graceful if you don't mind."

"Dragonflies, locusts, beetles, spiders,whatever. They are all the same."

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" growled Shino in a very unlike him manner. "Why are you putting down everything I am telling you? What is your problem?"

"Nothing," said Kiba smirking. "Anyway, I have much more important things to tell you than to listen to your romantic life. I have hit the jackpot today, man! Damn, I feel lucky..."

"Jackpot?" Shino questioned in his regular voice, the dull and emotionless sound even though he was quite annoyed at Kiba. He was quite self centered before but now it was now a nuisance.

"Yeah, finally I can get my sweet revenge that I have been longing for..."

"What is this jackpot, Kiba?"

"I found out that Hidden-nin's identity today."

"You mean that guy you have been talking about who has been living in the Hyuga mansion and getting Hinata's affection? Hey, he's a good guy, I heard from Hinata that he is a very honest and caring friend, it's good that Hinata has someone to lean on after all this time of sadness."

"Don't ever say that Aegis is a good guy, Shino!" barked the dog specialist with much hostility. Shino, being the calm guy, was taken quite a shock at that uncalled for growl of disgust. "He is not who you think he is, got it?"

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that Aegis is someone that we once knew, Aegis is that Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Why are you using 'that'? Why do you sound so hostile at him? Isn't it great that Naruto is alive? Hinata can finally be happy again."

"Well, I am not happy!"

"Hinata never liked you in a romantic way, Kiba," the insect expert stated in a sighing tone. "Just be happy for her that Naruto is finally back, you have no idea how glad I feel that Hinata finally has someone to care for her deeply. It does feel good to be loved."

"I will never wish them to ever be happy!"

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Stubborn? You call this stubborn?"

"Hey, I know why you don't want Naruto to be with Hinata again. You have been trying to court her for so long that you think that you deserve her."

"Damn right," snapped Kiba proudly with anger. "That bastard can't just appear after 3 years and just sweep her off her feet pretending that I don't exist!"

"Hinata's heart belonged to Naruto long before that," said Shino collectively eyeing Kiba cautiously. "You had no chance to get it. It wasn't like Hinata would even open up to you like a lover, you are just a friend to her and nothing more. Why can't you just accept the facts and move on?"

"I know hard work pays off, she will have feelings for me!"

"She loves Naruto and only him."

"You're just jealous that Hinata didn't like you like she did with Naruto!" shouted Kiba with sheer fury in his voice. However, Shino wasn't afraid of it.

"Jealous?" questioned the insect specialist. "Why would I be jealous? I have my own future wife, I love her romantically. I love Hinata as a good friend, so please don't say such ignorant things."

"..."

"You think Hinata is like a prize to be won? She's a human girl who has feelings, she is someone who needs to be loved and Naruto can give her that satisfaction."

"I can too, Shino." Kiba declared in an aggressive hiss. "I love her too."

"No you don't," stated Shino as Kiba flashed a deadly glare hearing upon those words. "You are in love with the process of falling in love, you don't love Hinata. To you, Hinata is only the reward at the end of the race and nothing more, am I right? You will crush her if she accepted you."

"Don't you dare put words into my mouth!" ordered Kiba angrily. "Feelings can change and with a little work, I know it can!" Shino's face remained unchanged but his mind was sure in deep thoughts.

"You think that Hinata would love someone who wants something like love without the correct reasons? Do you even believe that Naruto would just allow you to do something as to steal his girlfriend?"

"Oh, no..." corrected Kiba with a dark tone. "They aren't just a couple anymore, they are engaged..."

"Engaged?" asked Shino raising a brow due to surprise. "I have to congratulate them then."

"That marriage of theirs will never happen as long as I am alive..." declared the beast master with a hidden frenzied look. "Not on my watch..."

"What are you even planning? Just accept it and move on. You will live life a lot better that way, it sure outweighs the possibly being a paranoid moron who has an addiction over a girl. Just wish them best wishes for their future marriage." Shino watched Kiba again, suspicion was developed in his mind immediately, Kiba never looked so aggressive before. The word danger would be considered an understatement now, at the moment, Shino had absolutely no idea what his friend or rather now acquaintance was pondering. Being Shino, he remained very silent again as he carefully observed Kiba's facial expressions, body language and movements. His body was stiff but his face had this hungry frenzied look of pure rage, talk about unpredictable. Fury and anger blinded all of Kiba's wits, Shino could picture that the beast master was thinking of how to get vengeance on Naruto. A frown came on Shino's lips from behind his collar, things were taking the wrong turn already.

"Even though I can't win Hinata's heart..." Kiba took a long breath before continuing. "I will make sure that Naruto wouldn't have it..." At this point, Shino was starting to worry at the next level.

"Don't be foolish," Shino said solemnly. "You aren't using your head."

"Don't worry, my plan is full proof..." With that said, Kiba leaped back to the trees thus ending the conversation. Shino wanted to halt him but decided not to since he knew his words could only go so far. What was Kiba thinking, he thought frustratingly, stubbornness was the best word to describe Kiba, no other word would do. Shino didn't know if Kiba was careless, ignorant or just plain stupid. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Naruto was extremely talented in both physically and mentally.

The Death Knight was a man of wisdom, Shino didn't know how when he and Sasuke respected Naruto profoundly, Kiba would develop pure hate. The feeling of spite, rivalry, envy were all present, Shino had to feel sorry for Kiba for feeling that way towards a person who considered them his true friends. Of course, Shino knew Kiba would decide to use force to get his way since that was how the beast boy always proceeded in his actions, using brawn over brain. To a certain extent, Shino supposed that having brawn was at least better than having neither. Like mentioned in the chunnin exam, the Heaven and Earth principle.

To become a successful chunnin, the individual must have both traits balanced to be whole, not having one outweighing the other. Kiba may be a chunnin, but he certainly leaned on only one of the traits. A sigh escaped from Shino's mouth before he headed back home himself, if anything would happen to Kiba, Shino pledged himself not to be involved for he gave clear enough warnings, helping ignorant fools was something that wasn't even worth his time considering. Nonetheless, he wished nothing too drastic would arise, the last thing anyone needed was another case of chaotic confusion. In other terms, it was a scenario of bloodshed and genocide. His intuition told him calamity was something to be feared in the future, Konoha would take a turn for the worst.

"Damn it..." Those words escaped Shino's lips before he silently ventured home with the air as thick as a pitch black fog that not even light could pass through. The winds contained calamity at that moment, anyone who was underneath it could feel it in their veins, the change was very noticeable for those underneath it. When Shino took each step towards his destination, he hoped Konoha would be able to survive through the next trial of turmoil.

**_AN: Yes, I am so glad that I finally dealt with this chapter! I realize that I only have 5 scenes in here and it still took around eleven thousand words to finish. I must be getting crazy... or is it the fact that my inspiration level returned? Yes, I finally have a story to follow and I intend to make it very interesting. Thank you all for supporting me so far whether physically or spiritually, your kind words whether I read it or hear it helps me write better! For those who have used your time to type up reviews for me last chapter, I thank you because you guys are honest and actually have the will and guts to say it in my face. There were some people who criticized my logic and plot, hey, he did it for a good reason and stated it honestly. I like that in people, but there were others who really don't have this sense in themselves to show it, instead they type something completely irrelevant and it makes me look at them as utter losers. Words can tell a lot about a person, and enough people who flame me sure prove themselves as real "fools" in life. If they are idiots on the net, they are also losers in society for their personality certainly doesn't change. For authors who are reading this note of mine, keep this in mind and pointless flames would be a lot easier in your eyes. _**

**_Now, the new chapter would be out around next week or so. It took me 9 days to get this one out, I should take around 6 to 7 if my schedule isn't too hectic. Thank you for your constant support so far, I really wouldn't have made it here if it wasn't for you guys! Believe me, if I had no backup, I wouldn't have the spirit to continue writing. I wish you guys the best of luck wherever you people are. My words go especially to authors, I hope both inspiration and strength would come to you guys because I want to read good fics! This is my request to you all, if you consider this pleading, you can picture it that way too! Hopefully you all enjoyed my chapter overall, I certainly wish that my next one would be better. Feel free to suggest ideas and/or ask questions, I will try to answer any ones you may have and I will consider your ideas if I am given any. Thank you all once again!_**


	11. Atrocious Calamity

_**Downfall of the Light 2**_

_Chapter 11: Atrocious Calamity_

Disclaimer: Okay... I have said this 30 times... I don't own Naruto or Warcraft3 because I wasn't a genius to create it myself. If Naruto was mine, I certainly would not be like the creator who is completely abusing the plot because of popularity issues. Yes, I have no faith in the original manga series.

Legend:

"...": Speech

'...': Thoughts

Scene Changes are listed in bolded italic brackets, it's my little habit.

_**AN: Okay, my reasons for not updating this thing sooner are rather simple, readers. The first reason is my social life. Since I am a leader in my church gatherings or whatnot, I have been really stressed based on the uncoordinated process of planning the activities. Currently, I am still trying to gather my life back on track. Second reason has to be school, the place that is like destined for people to never achieve peace and relaxation! Yes, work is being pushed onto me like bricks and hell, my own parents are trying to control my lifestyle. Aside from that, I really think that I didn't do a very good job at this chapter than the usual ones. Hope you guys like it nonetheless, I really struggled to get this updated! Thank you Greyfox885 and Crimson Strike in your aid, you have my highest amount of gratitude! Now, I truly need to answer some questions that people asked me in their reviews for I rather prepare than repair. So here goes!**_

**Question and Answer Period, where I will try to answer any questions that will not ruin plot:**

_**1Q: Is Kiba crazy?**_

_1A: He's not crazy, but a very selfish, self-centered, and heartless person. Not to mention he is a very bad loser. Kiba is a person who cares more about himself than anybody. He sees people and especially women as objects and tools. You can say he creates his own god in his image, when this god is no longer good to him, he will simply abandon it and find another. This is my Kiba, the original one of course isn't like that but I need an antagonist, and since I never liked him, he was my perfect choice. I will explain more of " this" character in later chapters for all you need to know right now is that he isn't someone who wants to lose or wants to be proved wrong._

_**2Q: How did I get the idea of the army knife?**_

_2A: I seriously don't know actually. However, I always liked how Gundam Heavyarms (In GW) used its short knife whenever it ran out of ammunition. Then when I remembered Guilty Gear, the character Chipp Zanuff is also an assassin and his blade just looked appealing in my eyes. That's where I got the idea possibly and I hoped this idea was good in this story. I do like assassins, I like their trained agility and stealth._

**_3Q: Is Chouji still alive in my story? Will Itachi come back soon?_**

_3A: I never liked Chouji in the anime or in the manga. Even in the real anime at age 12, he was not like completely involved with Naruto other than the Sasuke retrieval. Since this incident did not happen in my novel, I cannot really position Chouji anywhere in my plot nor do I care. I don't like him and mentioning him does annoy me. If he does show up, that would be fine and if he doesn't, it wouldn't affect my story in any possible way for the high impact characters in Naruto's life are Hinata, Neji, Lee, Rin, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Itachi, Haku and some others. As for Itachi, he will show up soon enough for he does prove to be a vital individual after all._

_**4Q:Do I know that I am slowing down in my fiction?**_

_4A: Hell yes I know but it can't be helped for fiction is something that I do in my spare time. School and other activities in reality always serve as a higher priority to me despite how much I love anime._

_**5Q: Why did I put all the sex talks in this volume all of a sudden?**_

_5A: Okay, this question does ruin plot but I still need to explain it so none of you will picture me as any ordinary pervert who just can't control his temptations. Firstly, these talks are needed because it helps Naruto open up to Hinata and himself in terms of he needs to know more of his own wants and lusts that has been pushed so far back into his head that he no longer feels it. Remember, I am not talking about the process of lovemaking, I am talking about what kind of approaches one should take and understand what the other partner is feeling deep inside. If I don't put this in here, will Naruto ever be able to get out of his protective barrier and make Hinata happy? Believe me, he will not. These things take time and if I just suddenly make them do it when previous scenes I clearly said that he was scared, you people will definitely find their lovemaking strange and immoral. I am not here to make their intimacy as something that they want to satisfy their own physical desires, this is something emotional as well that they only save for another. _

_Secondly, this is where it ruins plot, there will be results after their sexual experience. So if Naruto doesn't get his act together and summon the courage to make love to Hinata, these results will not happen thus it won't allow me to continue this story. What are these results, you ask? Let's just say two important people will enter their lives soon after they make love. Several people know what it is already, others will just have to be patient. Getting ready for such a commitment is a gradual process and I intend to show you it isn't as simple as it looks. If, and I mean if, any of you are just reading my work because you want to read them to do it, I pity you for you are just seeing what is on top._

_**More AN: I want to thank those who reviewed, thank you all so much for your constant efforts in supporting me! Thank you **HinatasBiggestFanBoy, Dragon Man 180, Place-your-name-here, Night-Owl123, joekool, violentlycheerful, Lamikhara, DeathWolf, AkiaBinZaid, gretfox885, DaveBoo1378, warprince2000, Thedark1owns, Crimson Strike, sephynarutocloud, Timeshifter, HellSpawn Dragon, Father Malvado, autistic-artistic, Bob, Gopu, LilHaruko, TezukaZone, nonegel,_ and finally _madpostman_. _**Thank you **DameWren_ **_for reviewing as well, thank you for answering my questions and I have a few more questions to ask you myself later. A little less than before but that's okay, I hope you all liked it! Now, my next update will be an unknown date, expect the next chapter to take around 1 week to 3 weeks for I am starting to get a lot of assignments that cost a chunk of my mark! I am sorry if you guys won't see an update soon but reality calls and this will always be second rank. I am REALLY sorry! Now, let the story continue, I don't want to keep you all waiting. Hope you all liked it!_**

_**(Several days later in Naruto's apartment)**_

"Jiraiya-sensei is looking for me?" asked Naruto trying to make sure he heard correctly from his baby sister while taking a sip of his tea. Rin nodded with a smile before putting a piece of bread into her mouth and swallowing it. Over the years, the female anbu had certainly matured greatly, and her movements were completely graceful and delicate, if Naruto wasn't in love with Hinata, he would've swept her off her feet many years ago. "How is he these days? Ever since I returned, I haven't seen him."

"You should have," said Rin looking at her brother grinning her innocent grins. Naruto didn't know if she did this deliberately or unintentionally. "Sensei does think of us as his own children after all. He missed you so much, do you know that?"

"I know," said the dark assailant leaning back on the couch. "Have you become his messenger now, Rin-chan?"

"What do you mean?" she asked blinking confusedly.

"Why did sensei send you here instead of him confronting me himself? When have you become an envoy?"

"He didn't," said the violet hair archer. "He said that he has a surprise for you the other day... well, I just couldn't help myself and I had to look for you."

"Do you know what this 'surprise' is?" questioned Naruto not showing much interest, he was never one who hoped for anything in life after all.

"No, I actually don't."

"What do you think it is?"

"What do you think then, ni-san?" countered the Kamishiro girl with a question.

"I have no intention to guess," replied the Death Knight honestly but very bluntly. "I doubt it's anything serious, being him, I am sure he will now give me his entire series of Icha Icha Paradise since I am older now."

"You should take it if he does give it to you, ni-san,"

"Why?"

"They are good books, I can't believe I have been missing out on it."

"Rin-chan..." It was then when she began to swoon all over him, her hand was holding his chin making his eyes to meet hers. She smiled ever so sweetly to him. To Naruto, her gaze was just as alluring as Hinata's. She was beautiful, it was no wonder why Gaara loved her so much, Naruto understood completely for he loved Rin too but not romantically. Not only her physical attributes were beautiful, the dark assailant could see that her heart was pure too. Gold and silver could never be compared to the kindness that she always wanted to give.

"If I haven't read them, how could I be able to charm Gaara-chan, ne?" As she pulled his head gently closer to hers, in the next second, her soft lips took his into a kiss. Naruto smiled when Rin kissed him, he knew that she wasn't cheating on anybody for they did this often when they were kids. Of course, back then they wouldn't do it lip to lip but maturity certainly pushed them to another stage. Even though no tongues were involved, the Death Knight still felt very delighted that his sister was here. As they pulled away, both looked into each other's eyes with a smile plastered on their lips.

"You better make sure not to charm me too much, Rin-chan," said Naruto softly with amusement. "You wouldn't want to attract the wrong audience now would you?" Rin giggled in response and encircled her arms around his neck to give him a sisterly hug.

"I know you won't give in that easily, Naruto-ni-san," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "No matter what, just go see Jiraiya-sensei, okay?" The dark assailant nodded in agreement silently. It was then Rin frowned a bit seeing his face. "And also... you should really dry your hair."

"Well, who told you to come over so early in the morning when I was still in the shower?"

"You sure look different when you hair falls down... Doesn't it bother you that your hair is covering the left side of your face and your left eye?" It was true, when Naruto's hair was wet, it no longer stood up well. Since his front part was a bit longer, it would fall down and cover his left eye and two-thirds of his left face.

"I was unprepared by your sudden intrusion." Rin playfully pinched him in the neck as of result.

"Intrusion?" she questioned with a glare. "Oh, I see, you don't like me anymore. You rather spend time with your Hinata-chan and abandon your little sister. You said that you would never leave me behind even though we aren't lovers! Ni-san is mean, you break promises, I don't like you anymore!" Naruto laughed quietly seeing that display, his baby sister could be so adorable.

"Okay," he said as he kissed her on the cheek trying to cheer her up despite she was not anywhere close to angry. "I'm sorry, Rin-chan. And you don't have to not like me, I know you love me."

"No I don't." she replied in a snap while trying to control her giggle.

"Sure you don't," stated Naruto rolling his eyes insignificantly. "Hey, where would Jiraiya-sensei be right now?"

"I think he would be at the Hokage's office right now," answered Rin with a smile. "He usually does help Tsunade-chan in the morning sometimes. Being a Hokage isn't easy after all."

"I understand, we should get going shouldn't we."

"Yeah."

"Do you still not love me?" he declared in a joking tone, which didn't sound like much but Rin could tell that he was.

"I was kidding," she said kissing him again on the cheek. "I will never, and I mean never, not love you."

"I love you too, Rin-chan." Following her suit, he kissed her too. "Shall we get going?"

"We really should."

**_(At the Hokage's office)_**

Rin and Naruto arrived at the Hokage monument in moments using their Blink ability. Due to their major developments in both physical strength and chakra, using Blink more often wasn't much of a problem. Of course, if it was used way too consecutively, that still may serve as a problem in chakra control. As the duo arrived at the Hokage's door, the female anbu silently knocked to see if anyone was inside. Naruto simply stood silently beside the door with a cool face, not showing much excitement. When the two Hidden-nins finally heard Tsunade calling them to enter, they made their entrance politely. However, once Naruto entered, he felt somebody held in a headlock hold. The Death Knight attempted to retaliate with his army knife now on his left arm but the person chuckling told him to just go along with it. Rin smiled while Tsunade was sure taking a lot of self-control not to laugh.

"SO, Naruto," called the voice with much joy of relief. "Where have you been all this time ever since you returned? How could you not see me?"

"Hello, Jiraiya-sensei," said the assailant weakly since the sennin was holding him by the neck with his arm. "It's good to see you too..."

"Man, you have grown tall, my boy," stated the sennin grinning. "But you are still my apprentice and lovable student!"

"Student?" asked Naruto sounding hurt. However, his voice didn't sound anything like hurt. "I thought I would be more than that."

"You know you are." It was that instant when Naruto made a slight shifting in movement and released himself out of that hold. As the Death Knight achieved some distance, he stood back up tall with a smirk on his face. "You have gotten a lot better, Naruto."

"I had a good teacher." Ending that statement, Jiraiya and Naruto gave another a very family like hug. Tsunade and Rin smiled at that display, it had been a long time since Naruto and his sensei hugged another like that. The last time that happened was years ago for the assailant never showed any passion towards anybody other than Rin at that time. After a minute or so, both men broke it and grinned.

"It's good to see you back, Naruto... I really thought that you were dead..."

"Nonsense," declared Tsunade. "You and I both know my little brother is always safe and sound wherever he is, you should have more faith in him, Jiraiya."

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you again, Naruto."

"Likewise," replied the dark assailant. "I missed you as well."

"Are you going to give him the surprise now, sensei?" asked Rin bending down slightly with her hands behind her back with an innocent look. Jiraiya's face turned from relief back to his perverted one in an instant. Naruto's eyes narrowed with suspicion immediately, that grin was never something... welcoming.

"This better be good..." growled the demon hunter.

"Oh, you are going to love this," stated the sennin confidently as he took out a stack of books and placed in the hands of Naruto. Surely, the dark warrior looked shocked seeing the amount of books, but what really made his eyes narrow in exasperation was the first book on top, Icha Icha Paradise Volume 1. Naruto could guess what the remaining 7 books were, even someone who thought of Jiraiya as a complete stranger would be able to predict this.. "What do you think? You like them?"

"You are giving me the perverted novels you wrote?" asked Naruto in disbelief, this time it was very evident in terms of how he was feeling, while Tsunade looked very displeased. Rin, on the other hand, looked quite happy at the gift, which she would punch her sensei if it was a several years back.

"It's on the house,"

"I could've guessed this..."

"You should accept it, ni-san!" said Rin cheerfully as she embraced him by wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was happy when I got it."

"When have you become such a pervert, Rin-chan?"

"I am not a pervert, Naruto-ni-san," Rin spoke with absolute control. "You have no idea how psychological this book really is. It has a lot of stuff based on love psychology and what love is all about, it could really help you on your relationship."

"How do you explain the part where he peeks at women all the time? How is _that_ psychological?"

"That's just sensei being a pervert," she whispered while Naruto sighed.

"I should've known better..."

"So are you going to accept it or not?" asked Jiraiya hopefully. "You are now older and wiser, you have bound to love my books!" Wasn't he just assuming too much now? Bound to love? Seeing Jiraiya sounding so desperate, when he actually wasn't, and being a good student Naruto might as well accept the so-called kind token of returning while keeping a very forced grin on his face. Deep in his mind, he really wanted to burn those novels.

"Thank you, sensei..." gratified Naruto devoid of any passion. If Jiraiya was paying closer attention, which he never did in, the dread behind his words were clearly noticeable.

"I told you Naruto wouldn't like that gift," said Tsunade with a scowl to the sennin. Jiraiya made a sour look of defeat. To the demon hunter's knowledge, a bet must've happened between the two old folks. Apparently, it looked like the slug sannin seemed to be holding the advantage. "Naruto, I also have a gift for you."

"Why is everyone giving me stuff today?" asked the Death Knight in a neutral tone.

"Because you are going to be married soon, right?" questioned Rin who was still holding him in a sisterly embrace now tightening it. "You know Tsunade-chan will give you something good."

"I certainly hope so."

"I am hurt, Naruto," said Tsunade witha politesarcasm instead of dark sarcasm thatthe assailantfrequently used. "How could you think this lowly of me? I am your big sister for you should know what I am going to give you something that isn't perverted like your sensei here. You can trust me on that."

"I will thank you ahead of time then, sister," stated Naruto with a grin knowing he should be looking forward to the next gift. Beingtypical him,Naruto didn't show any signs of greed."What is it?"

"This is a special gift for you and Hinata, Naruto." After being said, the Hokage walked to the demon hunter and placed an envelope in his hands and made him hold it firmly. "This is an invitation to the rarest spring in Konoha, Naruto. Only a several people, including myself, could enter it. Others need permission from people such as myself to enter, so you and Hinata please have a good time in there and relax. I want this to be one of the gifts before you two are married."

"You are going to give me another gift?" questioned the assailant now feeling that he had been receiving too much. "Please, Tsunade-chan, you don't need to trouble yourself like that for me. Even though you are the Hokage, I don't want to be such a nuisance..."

"Nonsense, Naruto," said Tsunade cutting him off with a soft voice. "This isn't a nuisance."

"But..."

"You are like my real son, Naruto," said the blond woman holding his hand. "If I don't care about you, who else will? I want to see my son as a loving person to his spouse, I want you to live happily. Rin, you are the same, I want you to have as much blessing from me as possible, I am willing to give it all to you two." Rin sniffed a bit, she could be very emotional while Naruto gave a genuine smile.

"Thank you, kaa-san," said Naruto giving a kiss to the Hokage herself on the cheek. Tsunade gave the assailant a very tight motherly hug while Rin joined in a second later. "Thank you for everything." However, that moment was interrupted when Jiraiya gave out a cough.

"I can't believe I lost to Tsunade... I can't believe she beat me in picking a good gift for Naruto..."

"You should know that you would lose if you picked your novels for him," declared the Hokage in a friendly victorious voice. "You don't know him well enough, Jiraiya."

"What do I owe you?" asked the sennin in defeat. "I lost fair and square..."

"Forget it," said Tsunade with a smile. "There's no need for that."

"Well, I could look at this from another angle..." Jiraiya stated with a perverted grin all of a sudden. "Now I can go to the springs and watch Hinata naked..." That statement resulted in a long runeblade pointed at him at the neck, the sennin jerked immediately seeing that object directed at him.

"Don't you dare..." hissed the Death Knight dangerously. "Do you have any idea what is going to happen to you when you do?"

"Sensei..." said Rin in a disappointed tone. "You gotta stop being such a pervert... If it weren't for you, Kakashi-san wouldn't be just as bad as yourself."

"Kakashi... What did he do?" asked Naruto to his sister.

"He was peeking at me when I was in the springs with Gaara-chan one day..." replied the violet eye girl blushing quite badly. "It's really embarrassing..."

"I am going to kill him..."

"No need... I broke several of his ribs by kicking him... I think he went to the hospital after that..."

"You are violent, Rin-chan," teased Naruto poking at her forehead. "Did he see anything?"

"I hope not... But I know that Gaara-chan was on a verge to kill him... literally."

"Not surprising." The Death Knight stated in an obvious like voice. "Anyway, I will thank you again, Tsunade, sensei for your kind gifts. I hope to see you guys again soon, I have some things that I have to do today."

"I have my own tasks too," said Rin. "I should get going too."

"Okay," said Tsunade rather sadly. "Have a good day, okay? And please be careful."

"We will."

"And make sure you go to that spring, Naruto!" Jiraiya half commanded in his usual non-serious smile filled with naughtiness behind it. "I wouldn't want you and Hinata to miss out on it." Rin sighed while shaking her head when the Death Knight activated his eyes with dead seriousness.

"If you peek at her," Naruto spoke seething his words from his lips. "I will make sure living torture will only be a fraction of the agony that you will feel. Hinata-chan isn't someone that you can just peek at because you want to. If she feels hurt because of you, I will personally deal with you. Do I make myself clear?" The sennin gulped hearing those words, whatever Naruto said... to put in more simple terms, he would meet the end of the bargain despite how painful in might be. The demon hunter was someone that no one wanted to mess with if they knew better, unless they don't value their lives. With that said, Naruto and Rin left the Hokage's office without another word. Even Rin gave a bitter look of disappointment at her former sensei before leaving the room completely.

Tsunade gave an exasperated sigh at the sennin a several meters away from her. Why couldn't he just keep his sick thoughts inside in head for once? Why did he have to be such a pervert at the worst time and at the wrong place? Normally, Tsunade would've punched him for being such an old sick fool, but she decided to drop it for Naruto's words certainly did the trick. She really hoped that statement reached Jiraiya's conscience or Konoha would have another case of homicide.

_**(Somewhere in Konoha a several hours later)**_

"There you have it," said a mysterious person putting his hand on the table after giving out a general information to a crowd in a place indoor. "Does anyone have any questions?"

"So," A village elder stated to catch everyone's attention. "The demon is still alive after all this time... This is certainly unexpected..."

"I thought he died 3 years ago," called another villager to the elder. "How could he still be alive?"

"Doesn't anyone stay dead anymore?"

"Why is he in the Hyuga mansion?"

"Is he trying to obtain the noble ability, the Byakugan?"

"Since he is the Kyubi demon, he can't be trusted!"

"What do you think, Kiba-san?" asked a civilian. "You have witnessed this guy a lot more than we have. As leader, I think you should be telling us." Kiba snorted hearing this, of course, he showed no hesitation to tell them what he knew. In addition, he wouldn't even mind twisting the truth a little bit.

"I think he could be all of those," declared Kiba solemnly. "He could be back just to steal the Hyuga bloodline, also, he might be back to destroy Konoha."

"Yeah... He could be!" shouted a villager supporting that statement.

"He does know how people treat him as, his demon inside himself may be tempting him to do these unforgivable acts. No matter what, Naruto is a dangerous character."

"We must kill him!" shouted an older civilian.

"Hell yes we should!" screamed another.

"Not only that," said Kiba in a loud voice to catch everyone's interest. "Remember, he used the name Aegis to enter our village, that means he is trying to hide something from us. That kind of person cannot be trusted!"

"Yeah!" shouted everyone in the room supporting Kiba completely.

"Uzumaki Naruto is not a welcomed person in Konoha," continued the beast master. "As citizens of this peace loving village, we have to do our roles and exterminate any threat that opposes us. We may not have much power as individuals, but if we work together, we can accomplish anything!"

"Let's kill the demon!"

"We have to work together to get rid of him," Kiba stated with authority. "Allowing a demon staying here is like a time bomb that would explode at any time. He already poses as a threat to Konoha, now if he achieves the Hyuga bloodline ability along with his own, he would be too dangerous. Let's destroy the seed before it blooms into a monstrosity shall we?" All the people in this large gathering chanted in agreement, Kiba smirked darkly in response. Yes, this was proceeding according to plan, nothing could go wrong now.

"But..." whispered someone silently.

"What?" asked Kiba angrily.

"Did you know the Hokage is really fond of that boy? I don't think she will be pleased if we commenced such an act..."

"Screw her!" yelled the revolution leader. "If she thinks that allowing a demon such as Naruto to stay here will make us feel secure, well, she is wrong! We have every reason to retaliate, we don't have to follow such a law if it's way beyond reasonable! I don't care if she doesn't like it, I don't give a damn, and so shouldn't you if you know what's good for you!"

"But..."

"SILENCE!" Without any hint of warning, Kiba used his claw like hand and plowed it into the poor villager right through the chest. A scream of agony could be heard throughout the room, to some people that was the nastiest sound that their ears have heard. At that instant, he was dead. Seeing his life being taken, Kiba pulled out his hand from the corpse and allowed it to drop lifelessly on the floor. Some of the people shrieked seeing that display but their minds certainly didn't feel any sort of remorse. It didn't take a genius to figure out that these people's wits and conscience had been plagued by Kiba's influence in such a short amount of time, this certainly was something to be feared. "You rash and pitiful moron, how dare you defy me?"

"What are you going to do now, Kiba?" asked the elder giving him a questioning look. "You killed him, what will you do?"

"I'll display his death as an accident, no one is going to know." Kiba replied easily. The elders grinned at his future action plan, it looked like Kiba had qualities to be a villain already.

"When should we commence the operation, Kiba-san?" asked a villager with a visible smirk. "We want to get rid of that... thing as soon as we can."

"Patience, my friends," said Kiba calmly with reassurance. "When we have enough manpower, the revolution will begin. Tell everyone that you can really trust about this, tell them everything that they need to know so we can ensure our victory. Friends, I can promise you if we work our hardest, the final Death Knight in existence will be gone for good!"

"Death to the traitor!" chanted the crowd with enthusiasm.

"His life shall end before the day is done!" shouted another part of the room. As they continued to chant, Kiba couldn't help himself but to cackle at his own devious plan, this was a hell lot better than imagined. Naruto's downfall was coming, he could almost taste the sense of victory in his lips. It was close, so close that it was an ensured triumph, nothing would be able to stop him now! This was something that he never felt before, this was a satisfaction that could even rival to intercourse. The anxiety of the hunt and the knowledge of his prey was cornered and nowhere to go... it made his blood very excited indeed. Vengeance was his for the claiming.

_**(Meanwhile at the Hyuga Mansion)**_

"Naruto-kun!" called Hinata with delight when she saw her fiancée coming into her room. After a hard day training, seeing her lover here for her made the Hyuga heiress' heart jump a beat. She immediately went to his side and hugged him passionately. Seeing his fiancée being so welcoming, Naruto encircled his arms around her soft body and pulled her closer to himself to deepen it. Hinata blushed charmingly when he took initiative to be more intimate.

"You miss me?" he asked while he kissed her cheek. She promptly nodded and tiptoed to kiss his cheek passionately. "I'll take it as a yes then."

"You know how glad I am to see you," she said still hugging him close. "I always like to see you."

"I got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" she asked curiously. "Is it good?"

"You want to go out with me?" asked the dark assailantadding aslight grin. Hinata pondered for a moment until her eyes met his with an amused expression on her face.

"Like you even have to ask, Naruto-kun. However..."

"What is it, Hina-chan?"

"What's the occasion? This is the first date that you asked me to go ever since we were together." Naruto's eyes opened a bit more in realization, he didn't understand why this fact never hit him before. Sure, he had dinner with her often, made out with her even more but the fact was, he never asked her to go out with him. Everything they did seemed so natural and this thing called 'asking out' was something that Naruto never considered. "Where are we going?"

"To the rarest springs in Konoha," said Naruto. Hinata's cheeks burned immediately hearing the word spring for she could do a lot in there with him. However, when Naruto declared the rarest part, she couldn't believe it.

"The rarest springs?" asked the Hyuga girl very surprised. "Not even the most noble people in our clan have the right to go to those springs. How did you ever got the admission to go?"

"Tsunade gave me the admissions earlier today," explained the Death Knight. "She said that it would be a good time for you and I to relax ourselves since we are engaged and all."

"It's an honour to be able to visit those springs," Hinata stated happily. "Oh, I wanted to go there myself for a long time."

"You want to go today?" asked Naruto. "Or you want to go another time?"

"I feel a bit sore from training today," said Hinata shyly. "I think I overdid it..."

"Don't strain yourself too much, okay?" He then kissed her on the lips softly to comfort her. The girl smiled delightfully in return, she loved his kisses. "I think we should go today."

"Yeah, we should."

"Hinata-chan, what is so special about this spring?" asked Naruto obviously very interested at this location. "Why is it called the rarest?"

"I don't know too much actually," she replied. "But it must feel really good for everyone who entered it said very positive comments on it. I am sure we can trust their words." Seeing Hinata not having that much knowledge of it, he decided to drop the subject. The demon hunter nodded in agreement and took Hinata out of the Hyuga mansion once they were done packing a several necessities, he was pretty curious for he wanted to find out what was so mystical about this hot spring. Why did only the people in the highest ranks were permitted to enter? Furthermore, why was this spring so private? It didn't matter too much now, he and Hinata were one of the few people who were allowed to enter it, his answers would be answered in a matter of moments.

**_(At the indoor springs) _**

Once the Death Knight exited the change room that accessed to this spring, a lot of things were constantly repeating in his mind. When he reached the springs, he found out that this spring was called the Spring of Divinity. In some other cases, this could be called the Fountain of Brilliance. Divinity and brilliance, these names certainly sound very holy like, his intuition again took the better of his mind immediately. Soon after Hinata entered the women's change room (that was after she gave him a hungry look), the assailant asked the clerk the reason for this eccentric name. In other words, why this term was so weird? However, he wasn't given much of a response. Instead, the clerk only said "You will enjoy it very much and make sure you meditate in there. When you are done, you can tell me all about it". With that said, that worker went on with other duties of his leaving Naruto in questioning. Of course, the assailant knew that man wasn't gay but that wasn't what bothered him. It was that sense of confidence in that man's voice that made Naruto able to trust him. Sensing that clerk spoke no lies, Naruto quickly changed into his swimwear with his blindfold and made it to the spring.

Indeed these hot waters certainly gave this place a very fascinating aura. It was very welcoming and made the spirit stronger. At that point, Naruto understood completely why this place was called what it was, it certainly felt... holy, literally and metaphorically. With his eyes activated underneath his veil, the waters also contained a very elegant essence, it felt like chakra, a graceful and yet mystical chakra. Somehow, he felt kind of strange for it seemed like as if his own demonic chakra was reacting with this unknown one. Certainly, it wasn't raging a fierce combat but it was more than enough to make Naruto very cautious and vigilant. In less than a second, the assailant glanced over at the entry to the women's change room, what could be taking Hinata so long? It didn't matter too much in the long run for she will come out eventually, without another thought, he slipped himself into the spring.

Hinata came out soon after, she herself was in a basic indigo swimsuit but it showed quite a bit of cleavage. She had bought this for some time already but being one of the most versatile shinobis in this village, she never had the time to wear it. For obvious reasons, she wanted to attract him and this couldn't be any better. She would be relaxing and try to get her fiancee to be in the mood, this was killing two birds using one stone. As she came out of the change room, she was surprised to see Naruto already in the spring. When she called out his name from 6 meters away, he turned his head slightly and gave her a smile. Hinata obviously smiled her heart-melting smile. Not saying another word, she entered the hot waters herself and positioned 1 foot away from him in silence. The waters were comfortable indeed, not only that, she could feel her own chakra rejuvenating at a good rate inside herself. No wonder it was called the Spring of Divinity for it helped one's chakra to heal. Not only that, these mystical waters allowed chakra capacity to increase as well, meditating in this was the most ideal way to get stronger, Hinata soon understood why only a few people were able to come into this springs. The feeling was so soothing, she wished that she would never leave.

Naruto, however, wasn't having the same pleasures within these waters. 8 minutes after Hinata came in, something was wrong deep inside him as if his own chakra was in a raging fury. Pain soon surfaced and he didn't even know when his hands formed into a fist, the feeling was similar to a volcano trying to control a violent eruption. To be precise, his body felt funny as soon as he entered the waters, Naruto simply avoided the problem until now when it was completely visible. This unknown feeling made him worried, at this point it felt like his chakra was regenerating at a much quicker rate than before. If his chakra was normal chakra it would be fine but however, demonic chakra was another issue. Forcefully attempting demonic chakra to regenerate quicker than normal rate meant attempting to increase the demonic corruption, the quicker it rejuvenates irregularly, the harder to control. Since the Death Knight was someone who went through extreme chakra controls, his regeneration rate was obviously excellent. Little did Naruto know, the spring quickens the rebuilding rate by a certain percentage of the person's usual rejuvenation rate, Naruto was now pretty much in pain trying to maintain his own corruption from continuing.

He was extremely tense, also sweating from much exhaustion trying to get hold of himself attempting to remain in control. It had been 25 minutes and the pain only continued to increase rapidly. The more he fought it, the more his own demonic side retaliated to completely take over his only bit of humanity. In another minute, the Death Knight's eyes widened once he felt the raw chakra was searing through his internal system. Burning agony was the only sensation when his muscles abruptly began to tear apart from within. Not wanting Hinata to be worried, Naruto didn't make a sound but still trembled with clutched fists in pain. He didn't know how long he could last in the waters but he had more important issues to deal with. Being a Hidden-nin for such a long period of time, he knew that repairing now was much wiser than to repair later when it may be too late. Forming a set of hand seals, he immediately activated his unique passive ability the Unholy Aura to aid in his healing.

Hinata was currently meditating very peacefully in these mysterious waters, it seemed like nothing else in the world could bother her. When she entered the spring, she decided that she would meditate first before having a bit of alone time with her lover, she knew Naruto would be taking the appropriate choices before any intimate interaction took place. As she took a deep breath to sooth her senses, the Hyuga girl could feel that her own chakra capacity had increased quite a bit, she felt much confidence in herself in this short amount of time, she couldn't wait to tell Naruto this great feeling.

At that moment, she opened her eyes from her own meditation and glanced over to her Naruto-kun, Hinata surely hoped that his time in the waters was just as pleasurable as hers. She wanted him now, her mind was fixed upon making a move. Hinata would make sure he would fall in her hands, she wanted this so badly. Without knowing, she shifted slightly closer to him to plant a kiss on his cheek, but once she tasted sweat on her tongue, she wondered why he would be sweating. Hinata opened her lavender eyes a second later, the display right in front of her completely made a shocking impact. Naruto was grimacing with his head down. Even though his hair was covering over half of his left face, his pained expression certainly told her enough. In a matter of moments, her delighted face soon turned to worry when she held his hand, it felt very wrong. When she took a good look at it, the Hyuga girl couldn't believe that he formed it into a very tight fist.

"Naruto-kun..." called Hinata as silent as a mouse. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know..." replied Naruto obviously trying to hold in his torment. It was then when the girl felt that the Unholy Aura was engaged, Hinata knew he would never activate that move unless it was in battle. "I feel like... my body is burning..." She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she didn't understand why he was so tensed, all she wanted to do now was help. When she felt his arm, she could tell that he was so focussed that veins were popping out, he was abnormally tensed and thus it concerned her very much.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Damn it..."

"Is the water too hot?" she asked now very worried. "What is wrong?"

"It's not the water, Hinata-chan..." answered Naruto in a weak voice. "No, it's got nothing to do with the temperature of the water... it's something else... I feel that my chakra healing too fast... It's trying to corrupt me..." Hearing those words, Hinata's eyes showed a sense of realization.

"Get out of the water, Naruto-kun!" she ordered. Not taking another second to argue Naruto Blinked out of the spring to the dock in a one knee kneeling position. As soon as his body was out of the spring, he could feel the pain was decreasing gradually also his chakra was no longer raging like before. Suddenly, he vomited blood and Hinata hurried to his side to comfort him in the best of her ability. The poor girl didn't understand why his chakra would be corrupting him now but she was very eager to make him feel comfortable again. After coughing a bit Naruto was finally able to breathe without difficulty, Hinata quickly hugged him for reassurance but the assailant was still trying to wonder how this all happened, the only logical explanation was that there were a several secrets that he needed to know.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah..."said Naruto giving an insignificant cough but Hinata heard it. "I'll be alright..."

"I was so worried," she said kissing him again. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I am feeling better now... I didn't want you to be concerned about me..."

"Oh, Naruto-kun,"

"Hinata-chan," he said cutting her off. "What is this spring? Why did this... massive regeneration happen? Are you sure that you don't know?"

"Naruto-kun... I think I know why... but I figured out when I entered afterwards..."

"Tell me, Hinata-chan," he commanded softly. "Now."

"This pool... it helps individuals to recover their chakra in a much quicker state... This also has the potential to increase one's capacity if they meditate in there..."

"It can what?" asked Naruto in wonder. "No wonder it's called the Fountain of Brilliance... It means having the ability to recover mana and chakra in a quick way... these are some of the things that can cost me my life..." Even though he hissed the last words darkly to himself, Hinata heard it clearly.

"How come, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata in a half-concerned and half-curious voice. "I could feel my chakra increase considerably fast. Didn't you feel the same way?"

"As a matter of fact, no," replied the Death Knight bluntly. "My demonic chakra is different, Hinata-chan. I need to control it within myself well or it will continue to corrupt the rest of the humanity left inside me. Not only that, if it rapidly increases without warning I might not be able to tame it and it does have the potential to take over me completely. My spiritual strength needs to be in tact or something very dangerous may happen... I can't let it corrupt me..."

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun..."

"It's not your fault, Hinata-chan, I was the one who took you here... hey, why are you crying?" Even though he was with Hinata for a long time, when she started to cry for a reason that he couldn't grasp, Naruto would be clueless as to what to do next. "There, there, Hinata-chan, don't cry." She shook her head in refusal, all she did was continued to cry on his shoulder. Seeing her so wanting to let all of it out, the Death Knight simply allowed it until she calmed down.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were in pain, Naruto-kun?" She asked while weeping. Even in her grief, she sounded so beautiful to him.

"I didn't want you to be worried, Hina-chan," justified Naruto. "For once, I just wanted to have a good time with you... and now it led into this..."

"You can tell me anything, Naruto-kun," she said in tears but a lot less than before. "I am so sorry..."

"You didn't do anything, Hinata-chan," said the Death Knight embracing her. "It's okay, everything is fine."

"How can you say it's fine when you were in pain, Naruto?" she questioned harshly. The dark assailant's eyes showed much shock at her sudden outburst, what had got into her? "Why are you hiding things from me? Why do you pretend when you are not fine? I want you so much, I want to know everything about you and yet you still hide things from me! Am I not trustworthy of you? I am your future wife, you can tell me anything."

"I... I just didn't want to let my demonic corruption issue bother you again... I know how worried you may be when I tell you this or rather... how much this thing could tear us apart..."

"I don't care about it, you can tell me!"

"Hinata-chan... I know you care, I care about you too but this is my battle, my curse."

"This is no longer your battle, this is our battle."

"I don't want you to be involved in..." It was that instant when she held his hand firmly in hers, trying to give him all the love she could gathering within her heart to make him understand how deep her love was for him. "Hinata-chan... please don't..."

"I want to, Naruto-kun, I am here for you always."

"But..."

"We can go through this together," she said in a more calm voice. "Naruto-kun, I love you so much..."

"I do too, Hinata-chan..." Neither shinobis said another word after that, they simply hugged another for security and wanting to comfort another. However, Naruto knew better, he knew Hinata's hug had a hidden sense of sadness in it. There was something that he just couldn't satisfy, yet he didn't know what it was. When they pulled back to look at another's eye, Hinata's seemed empty and she wanted to complete it. Sorrow andgrief, and probably even desperationwas behind that pearly lavender veil in her eyes, and she couldn't hide a thing from him for he saw through her persona a long time ago, Naruto could reveal it like as clear as glass. Despite all her words of waiting, it was only a matter of time before she could wait no longer.

The Death Knight was no fool, he obviously knew what Hinata wanted yet he continued to delay. She wanted him and only him, why couldn't he summon enough courage in himself to simply take her? He had mastered many cases of devious calamities before, so why, what was he afraid of? Not even he understood why, what was holding him back? All he wanted to do was to make the girl of his dreams experience true love and happiness, what frustrated him to no end was that he couldn't do it, not even if this was Hinata. Guilt, something that was evident in his heart at the moment, began its endless torment once again when he saw those teary lavender pools. Indeed they were beautiful, but yet ever so empty and filled with deep sorrow.

Not allowing another sound to escape her lips, Hinata stood up from the deck and walked back into the change room obviously wanting to leave. Naruto frowned sadly, if he only assumed that Hinata was only leaving, he would be an utter moron for he would be only scratching the surface. The girl was depressed, honestly depressed. Even without his eyes he had a distinct idea, she wanted this to be the moment and he blew it completely. Sure, it wasn't his fault for he lacked the knowledge of the waters but the argument would be why didn't he figure out ahead of time? Hinata may be very upset that her chance was missed again but she certainly didn't blame Naruto for this. At least not completely, but some of her really wanted to yell at him to ease the frustration of not satisfying her shadow. However, when she thought about it for another second, that could really hurt Naruto. Neither of them said much to another after leaving the springs, there was no reason for them to speak. Naruto was once again deep in his melancholy while Hinata's mind was on a verge of depression.

_**(Later that Night)**_

"Rin, I'm home," called Gaara as he entered his apartment after a hard day of work. As he entered, he carried a several letters that was in the mailbox outside the door. He then sorted the letters in the order of importance, some of them were advertisements, but one letter certainly caught his attention for it was addressed to him. Judging by the handwriting, it was from Temari.

"Hello, Gaara-chan," said Rin walking to him to kiss him softly on the cheek. "Did you have a hard day?" The former Sand nin shook his head with a grin, he didn't want to worry his loving girlfriend.

"Let me ask you this, Kamishiro-chan," said Gaara calling out his nickname for her. "Was your day hard?"

"Not really," replied Rin shaking her head to respond. "It was kind of simple. Got anything good in the mail?" He nearly forgot about it, he then tossed all the junk mail onto the table and the letter from Temari was the only one in his hand. "What's this one about? Who is it from?"

"It's from my sister..." Gaara replied as he opened it.

"Temari-chan?" she asked curiously. "I wonder what could be about..."

"Dear Gaara..." he said now reading. "How are you? I certainly hope that you are enjoying your time in Konoha, I do get worried about you sometimes since Naruto is no longer here with us. The last time that I wrote to you, I am sorry that my words were rushed. Even though that was like a year ago, I still feel a bit guilty. The Sand was in a dilemma of lacking prosperity back then and I am sure you know what happened and how it happened. I am happy to tell you that this problem was solved shortly after I wrote to you, a several days later a Hidden-nin by the name of Aegis arrived. To me, this was like a miracle as if my prayers were answered. Now, our village is no longer in crisis, at least in terms of avoiding poverty, and as the future Kazekage of the Sand, you have no idea how relieved I was when Aegis helped us so greatly. I really liked him... he really reminded me of somebody..."

"Gaara, I wish you the best of success in Konoha, of course, I certainly hope that when you return to the Sand to see me, Rin would be by your side. Believe me, I really like her, she is the most suitable person for you. I know she understands you, sadly enough, I have to agree that she knows you better than me. I am very sorry that I haven't been the greatest sister to you since we began to accept each other ever since Naruto perished... even today... I feel that our family bonding was able to exist was due to Naruto's death, we owe him so much and we don't have a chance to thank him. Take care of Rin with all your heart, Gaara, she is much more important to you than you can ever imagine. She loves you and I know you love her too. Please take good care of yourself no matter where you are for there will be people who do care about you and grieve for you if anything happened." After finishing that paragraph, Gaara's eyes moved down to the next one.

"Gaara, I am sorry to announce this news to you so suddenly but I need you to return to the Sand for a short amount of time. Things have been hectic here once again and being the former Kazekage's son, your presence and judgement here is very much appreciated. Even though I may be taking on the role of being the future Kage, I am still a woman and it is very stressful during these tough times. I know you have your life to deal with but I would be really glad if you can be here to support me, I will be eternally grateful if you do this for me. Kankuro has been aiding me the best he can but the Sand is really lacking much more experienced ninjas until more are trained. Our manpower is very limited at this point, I really do hope that you would come over for a while to help me out, I can promise you that it may not take long. Please think it over carefully and don't worry about me, I know normality will return one way or another. Best wishes from your sister (who cares for you so much), Temari."

"What are you going to do, Gaara-chan?" asked Rin a bit sadly. "Are you going to leave?"

"What do you mean, Rin?" he asked pulling her closer by the waist.

"You know Temari-chan needs your help, as a brother, you have to go."

"Why being so sad, Rin? Aren't you going to come with me?"

"I can't... I am an Anbu... I can't just go with you just because your family told you to go. As far as I am concerned, I don't have the justifiable reason to come with you. Besides, if you leave, Konoha would be lacking a powerful shinobi to protect them. This place can't have 2 missing like that."

"You got a point," said Gaara with a sigh. "Even though I would miss you... I really need to help her, she is my big sister after all."

"I understand, Gaara-chan," said the female archer. "I will miss you too..."

"I love you, Rin." He then pulled her into a tight loving embrace. "I really do."

"I love you too, Gaara-chan," she replied holding him close as she snuggled her head into his chest. "Gaara-chan... when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"That early?" asked the Kamishiro girl truly upset. "Do you have to go so soon?"

"The sooner I leave, the sooner I could get back," reasoned Gaara as he led the girl into the bedroom since he needed to pack. Rin watched him take out the necessities for a trip, she really didn't want him to go so suddenly, she didn't want to be alone. Aside from the fact that she would miss him deeply, there was something that she wanted to do with him before he left. Suddenly there was this urge inside her that wanted to break out, she knew she had to control it, however, it was way beyond tamable, she had no choice but to let it out. Rin knew what this was, it was her own desires. Tonight, his words triggered her want for him, it told her how much she didn't want him to be absent in her life, this was the moment that she unleashed her inner self. When Gaara noticed how quiet his girlfriend was, he turned around slightly just to be kissed by her deeply on the lips. That kiss was unprepared and her force made him fall backwards with her on top of him. Luckily for him, he landed on the bed but Rin's lust continued to increase seeing where they were now. The Kamishiro girl continued to kiss him with passion and not allowing him to kiss back, as she claimed his lips again in another wild kiss, she moaned in pleasure making the sand demon nearly melt at her touch.

"Gaara-chan..." Rin whispered his name in a captivating voice and soon intensified the kiss of theirs. "Don't leave me, I don't want you to go." When she spoke again, Gaara knew she was crying. Even though he was beneath her, Gaara did what his instincts told him. He soon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close into a warm hug, and the girl nuzzled slightly closer to feel his warmth. One of his hands then went rubbed her silky hair and head hoping to make things better.

"It's okay, it's okay," Gaara cooed in the best manner he could, comforting someone wasn't his strongest suit. "Hey, I'll be back, don't worry about it."

"But have you considered my feelings?" she asked while sniffing adorably. "Do you think I want you to go?"

"But she's my big sister, she wouldn't ask me to go back if it wasn't an emergency. If I know Temari, she prefers to be a one man army but she is admitting that she has limits... I know she really needs me to go back but her pride just didn't allow her to state it so directly."

"I know I can't keep you... I know I was selfish..."

"You're not selfish, Rin," said Gaara. "I want you to be by my side too. It hurts me that you aren't with me..."

"I know you have to go, please remember that I love you." With that said, Rin lowered her head and claimed his lips in another kiss. The two continued to make out with another until midnight or so, and then fell happily asleep, but not without having achieved the feeling that Rin desired for so long. What amazed Gaara was that it was with such an elegant being! Never have the Sand nin known such a deep or such an outcome of healing kindness.

_**(The next morning at the Hyuga mansion entrance)**_

Gaara decided to tell this news to Naruto of his departure the next early morning, after all, Naruto was someone that he truly trusted. Rin, of course, refused to be left alone and tagged along. Naruto and Hinata were doing their own thing in the mansion - the Death Knight was reading a book in the living room while Hinata was fixing breakfast. Even though they may be doing their own tasks, a frown was practically covered on their faces. They weren't happy or excited. To be precise, they didn't greet another this morning nor did they saw another. Naruto was still wondering about yesterday, about how he ruined everything. As for Hinata, she lost her spirit unless someone could ease her pain.

"Good morning!" greeted Rin delightedly when she entered the Hyuga mansion. Hearing that voice, Naruto and Hinata came out from their respective rooms to greet the visitor, or rather visitors. When Rin saw her brother smiling, she rushed to him and tackled him with pure joy. Hinata gasped slightly while the demon hunter fell backward with his baby sister hugging him tightly. Something was different with Rin today, she seemed ever so free as if her burdens were lifted. Hinata looked at Gaara with a smile, he too seemed to be much relaxed and happy. She never knew Gaara would emit such a pleasing and welcoming aura when he showedenough positive emotions before. What a drastic change this was. The Hyuga girl wondered what events happened between them.

"Good morning to you too... Rin-chan..." coughed the Death Knight weakly. "What's with your exuberance today?" Gaara smiled at that question while Rin giggled with much content.

"Oh, nothing," she said casually with a smile. "I'll tell you later, okay?" Blinking a few times in confusion, the demon hunter knew holding on this subject wouldn't get him anywhere. After nodding a few times, Rin jumped off of him so he could manage to get up. "Hinata," called Rin to the suspiciously silent Hyuga heiress who had been only watching them. "I need to talk to you." Not taking any words of disagreement, the Kamishiro girl promptly took the Hyuga girl by the hand and pulled her back into the kitchen leaving the two males alone in the hallway. As Naruto watched his sister's retreating form, a small cringe came to his eyes with much questioning in mind.

"That's something you don't see everyday..." muttered the assailant as he turned his head back to Gaara. "What is your purpose?" The red head jerked back slightly hearing that question, when did Naruto become all out cold again without reasoning?

"Hey," said Gaara. "Chill, okay? I only came here to tell you something."

"Make it fast."

"You okay, Naruto?" asked the former Sand nin speaking as a true friend. "Is something bothering you? Come on, you know you can tell me about it."

"Sorry... I am not in the greatest mood these days..."

"What happened?"

"Hinata-chan... she wants to make love with me... I don't need words to understand this, her eyes tell me everything that I need to know. I know she has been waiting and waiting, she has been looking for every possible opportunity and still she couldn't experience it..."

"Are you running away from her?" asked Gaara.

"I am avoiding it until I am fully ready... but that day never seem to arrive," answered the Death Knight in a sad voice. "I am still worried about the demon bloodinside of me, I am really trying hard to forget about it but this curse still haunts me..."

"Believe me, I doubt anything would happen," stated the Sand master with a confident expression while giving a pat on Naruto's shoulder. "Trust me on this one, there is nothing that could go wrong."

"What are you saying? How could you be so certain about this?"

"Naruto, I experienced the greatest gift that anyone could give me, Rin gave me that experience last night... you have no idea how much I love her, I love her even more after that." Hearing those words, the Death Knight stood completely stunned with his face nearly drained of colour. No, this was not possible, he thought, this was too much... too fast... What happened when he wasn't there? His sister was no longer a virgin, and the person right in front of him was the person that penetrated through her purity! Rage would be the emotion that should've grew, but instead, only the sense of confusion was present. Gaara loved Rin, Naruto had no problem with that but his friend was also a demon like himself, how could he just simply commit such an act with no heed to the cost? What if Rin became a demon? What if Gaara's demonic blood killed her? However, when the dark assailant calmed himself down all the logic came like a rushing wind.

When he saw Rin moments ago, nothing was wrong with her. She was youthful, happy, delighted, and giving off a very pleasant and warm aura wherever she went. For once, Naruto finally saw his sister as a complete human being, one who had lived a life that was considered whole in the terms of Jungian psychology. She tamed her shadow all this time, and yet she had satisfied the desires that she had deep within herself. Rin was complete, she had someone that she loved, her man loved her back just the same way and there wasn't anything in the word that could break her cheerful spirit. After making love with a demon, Naruto was most relieved that she was okay, no signs of any possible symptoms were present, nothing was wrong. If nothing happened to Rin, wouldn't Hinata be fine too? Gaara's demonic blood didn't affect Rin in any negative aspect, this certainly served as a precedent for himself in the future but this was Gaara nonetheless, his own situation may be different in the long run.

"So you two did it..." said Naruto to confirm. Gaara simply nodded. "Is Rin-chan..."

"We are demons nonetheless, Naruto," reminded Gaara. "Intimacy factors will always have consequences if we are the ones who perform it."

"What kind of consequences?" asked the dark assassin wanting a reply.

"Certainly, Rin is no longer a complete human."

"What?"

"A small percentage of her blood is now demonic," explained Gaara. "I really don't see much of a problem."

"Any side effects?"

"No, definitely not," replied the Sand master. "However, the demonic powers still haven't surfaced yet... I really don't know what my blood did in her but I can ensure you that it's nothing fatal."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She believes in me, Naruto," said Gaara seriously. "If she didn't, I would've never did that. Not only that, if something was bound to happen, it would've happened already. I can guarantee you that Rin is fine, there is nothing to worry about. I know she is someone that will not thirst for more power unreasonably and I know she has more than enough potential to be able to control it. She isn't a Kamishiro for nothing."

"She believes in you, that's not good enough, Gaara."

"It's her choice, Naruto," retorted the red head. "Please trust me for Rin's sake."

"I... believe you, Gaara..." Naruto said in a hesitant voice at first but gradually gained confidence. "But what's the reason for you to come here so early?"

_**(Meanwhile with Hinata)**_

"Gaara-chan is leaving for the Sand village today, Hinata," replied Rin when Hinata asked the same question as her fiancée. "He came here to tell Naruto-ni-san that."

"For what reason though?" asked Hinata giving a cup of tea to Rin. "Wouldn't Konoha be losing people to take on missions and all that stuff?"

"The Wind Country is still Gaara-chan's home," said the female anbu taking a sip then looking at Hinata again with her clear violet eyes along with a smile. "Temari-chan needs Gaara-chan to return as soon as possible. As a brother, he felt really obligated to commit himself back to his sister, more important his home."

"How is Temari?"

"She said that it has been very hectic and busy over there," answered Rin putting the cup down on the counter. "She certainly doesn't find the role of Kazekage being such a fun job."

"Why did she take it though?"

"Her father was the previous Kazekage until he was assassinated by Orochimaru... Being the oldest and probably the wisest in her family, she was the most suitable person. We know Temari-chan isn't as strong as Gaara-chan, but her thinking and leadership skills certainly dominated of those of Gaara's. In the end, she is the most suitable person for the job."

"Isn't this role of being the leader of the entire village tough on an 18 year old lady?" asked Hinata somewhat concerned. Ever since Temari and Kankuro left around slight over a year ago, the only person who had in contact with them was Gaara. Knowing Gaara, he obviously had no intention to spread any information to people about his family, it was his business after all.

"Believe me, it's very tough," said Rin sadly. "That's why Gaara-chan needs to go back."

"You are taking this quite well."

"I did give him a very special gift before he leaves remember?" asked the Kamishiro girl grinning with hidden joyful feelings inside.

"I still can't believe that you two already went that far..."

"Ni-san should follow the same example," said Rin seeing a sense of sadness in her good friend's eyes. Even though it was very insignificant, being a mind reader, those actions didn't escape her for a second. "Don't worry, I know ni-san will come through, I know he will."

"But... I have waited for so long and he still hasn't made any signs that he wants me... Am I not good enough for him, Rin-san? Am I doing something wrong? Does he not love me anymore?"

"I know you are not, I think it's just ni-san being... being too cautious... C'mon, Hinata, let's go and meet them, I don't want to miss Gaara-chan before he leaves." Nodding in agreement, the two young ladies exited the kitchen silently to meet the two males who were speaking a few words to another. Even though they weren't very hostile to another, Rin and Hinata could tell that the atmosphere was certainly not all that pleasant. When Naruto took a glance at Hinata, her eyes were looking at the ground but a smile still crept on her face. His wits took charge again, he clearly knew Hinata knew about the events that happened between Rin and Gaara, what troubled him that she was wearing a persona. A smile may be present but depression was underneath all that. When the silver hair demon paid a closer look, he could tell that Hinata was jealous but yet had no right to do so. Even so, Hinata definitely had something inside her, her previous envy soon changed into a deep sense of frustration and melancholy. After bidding a goodbye to Gaara and Rin, Naruto, who didn't say another word after that, took out of novel again and walked into the living room not making a sound.

"Naruto-kun," called Hinata to get his attention. The demon male turned to her with a face completely relaxed but also devoid of any emotion.

"What is it?" he asked softly with hidden grief.

"Will you still be here later?" she asked. _'Why would Hinata-chan ask me that?'_ thought Naruto confusedly but decided to keep his expression at neutral.

"Yeah, I will."

"Great, so please don't go, okay?"

"Yeah, I won't..." Naruto replied as he revert his attention back to his book. After giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, he entered the room without speaking another word. The girl's heart sank a bit in an instant when she received such an empty answer and limited passion. Knowing he wasn't in the mood to talk she walked back into the kitchen to continue whatever she was doing before unexpected visitors arrived. Remember what Rin advised her just minutes ago, Hinata decided to make a good surprise for Naruto later on for the day. Part of it was for Naruto and her to rid themselves from this dreaded gloom, and the other part was to spend some time alone, preferably with much intimacy.

_**(Several hours later)**_

As Hinata continued to work on her surprise for her lover, she couldn't help herself but to wonder how Naruto could ever spend his free time in absolute silence. To her knowledge, the assailant didn't leave the living room and yet he was so stealthy that anyone would assume no one was inside. How could anyone find pleasure being alone all the time? Naruto was certainly eccentric. No, eccentric would mean someone was weird but had money to back up with it. Naruto was just different, a bit too different but didn't oppose any threat. After finishing the last touches to her surprise, with avery satisfied look on her face, she went to call Naruto who was hopefully still in the living room.

"Naruto-kun," she called as her body entered the silent living room. Hearing his name being called, the demon raised his head slightly so his eyes would meet hers behind his book.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" he asked rather in a tone completely stoic.

"You hungry?" she asked timidly. His brow raised a bit hearing that question.

"Not really," he answered and Hinata's mind couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could he be still okay after no food in such a long period of time? "It's only..." He then looked at his watch and frowned. "Noon... marvelous..." Anyone could've detected that was pure sarcasm.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry, Naruto-kun?" she asked in an amused voice since she could tell he was feeling better already.

"Okay," he said in defeat. "I am a bit hungry..." When Hinata smiled one of her'charming' smiles at him, Naruto quicklyadded a bit more to his sentence."I would prefer food this time, okay?"

"I know," Hinata replied smiling. "You want to go on a picnic? I fixed a lot of food."

"Picnic?" asked the demon hunter surprised. "Sounds interesting, but I rather stay here."

"You want to come? I would really want you to be here." Then she began to plead with her cute, half teary lavender eyes. "Please, for me?" Sensing that she truly wanted his presence, who was he to refuse? He simply smiled at her and nodded, making the Hyuga girl brighten up in an instant. She walked to his side and embraced him along with a nuzzle, soon her features turned into a teasing smile. "How could you spend the entire morning in here? Aren't you bored if you are always isolated?"

"It's not that bad," said Naruto standing up along with a insignificant smile, his height nearly towered her. "You really get to know yourself a lot better this way, you can say that it's spiritual knowledge that makes us feel complete. One can never live a life without knowing themselves and be satisfied with only materialistic realities, that is not only sad but also makes one's life feel absolutely empty." Hinata's eyes showed admiration for him once again, he was brilliant in his words and behind them he was trying to make her understand it. Naruto was not old and yet he served as two perfect archetypes in life, the Wise Old Man (he was wise but not old) and the Supernatural like leader in other's life. Not only that he was gifted with wisdom, he had shown strength for others to continue with their lives. Certainly, Naruto didn't give out physical strength but offering emotional strength gained much more in the end. Without warning, she hugged him tightly thus making him truly stunned at her sudden action. He knew she loved to hug him, but definitely not this unexpectedly.

"No wonder why I love you," she said dreamily as he smiled in return. "Should we get going?"

"Yeah."

_**(Somewhere else in Konoha at the meantime)**_

"Let's give him a little surprise now, should we?" asked Kiba to his revolutionaries. Everyone knew that was a command but they didn't argue for they liked the idea. "Before the revolt commences, let's give our little Death Knight a taste of how we feel towards him."

"What kind of surprise do you have in mind, Kiba?" asked a shinobi smirking.

"How about we have a search party and look for him?" suggested the beast master.

"Search party?" asked an elder amused.

"Yes," he answered calmly but deviously. "It's more of a search and destroy platoon."

"Why waste people now when we would kill him together?"

"Because it's more fun that way." answered Kiba whose patience was getting thin already after one simple question. Like mentioned, he must be right.

"We shouldn't be pointlessly pulling stunts like this, Kiba," the shinobi warned. "The Death Knight is a dangerous figure after all."

"Don't question my orders!" commanded Kiba loudly. "A platoon will go look for that Naruto and if you know what is good for you, you will listen to my command!" Hearing such harsh, and not to mention words filled with pure negligence, the chunnin really wanted to say something back. However, remembering that fellow who got killed mercilessly while trying to speak logic to Kiba's mind, the shinobi chose to keep his mouth shut.

"Fine..." he retortedobviously not too pleased. "When do you want a group to be dispatched?"

"Soon, after the final plans are made, 3 of you will be sent out and search for him. Think of it as delaying until the moment is completely upon us or giving the demon a little welcoming present." This may sound very logical and rational but in truth, the three men that would be send are heading to their death.

"Sounds like a plan..." said a villager.

"How long until the approximate commence time?" asked another elder curiously.

"I say in around the next 2 hours or so. Now, everyone prepare yourselves for the fight of your lives." After receiving these instructions, the large room of people gave a loud enough cheer of recognition. Kiba obviously sounded pleased with himself, everything was going according to plan. However, little did everyone know, someone else was also present hiding behind the crowd. He heard the whole thing. Seeing that no one else was paying attention to him, it was the right moment to make his own escape. Naruto was in danger, if no one would warn him, the village was heading towards the wrong direction. He had to find the demon hunter before the dispatched ninjas do. This was an absolute must.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

During their walk to the vicinity, Naruto kept a smile on his face as he continued the Hyuga girl's grace and elegant movements, she was practically dancing around in joy. How youthfully exuberant she could be, somehow, he did feel kind of jealous not able to be as carefree as her. Never in his life after being a corrupted Death Knight had he laughed like a child. Sure, he was pretty pathetic when he first saw Gai as a complete identical but yet older version of Lee, his appearance was good enough to make Naruto yell like an idiot (which was like a miracle), that was the only time that he really lost it. As she twirled around again with the brightest and most delightful face, his own smile couldn't help but turn a bit wider, she was so innocent (somewhat when she was not intimate) and yet so loving. Not knowing his own actions, he outstretched his free arm to her.

Seeing that, Hinata took his with her own and pulled him to her body in form of a dance. Naruto didn't expect such a graceful act, but yet he decided to go along with the flow. Not giving her any warnings, he lifted her under the arms and gently spun her around a several times. Angelic giggles escaped her lips when she felt this comfortable experience, she simply loved his touch. After a several minutes relaxing themselves, the duo decided a place to rest. The perfect area was an open field surrounded by trees where a few people would ever go by, privacy was something desired at the moment.

"Naruto-kun," cooed Hinata as she kissed him on the cheek. "You want to eat?"

"A bit later," he replied with a grin as he fell back onto the grass looking up to the skies. However, Hinata didn't want no for an answer. No, she wasn't demanding but the truth was Naruto haven't eaten a thing ever since last night for breakfast was never done this morning. Hearing her own stomach growling a little due to the lack of food, she took out a homemade lunch from the basket (Consisting of sushi, rice, shrimp, chicken, veggies or whatever you want it to contain) and made a small prayer. Using her plastic chopsticks, she picked out a good piece of shrimp and brought it to his lips. His now deactivated blue eyes looked at the innocent smiling face with her head tilted ever so slightly, he had to admit she was just so perfect.

"Eat it, Naruto-kun," she commanded softly which sounded like a suggestion instead of an order. "It's good, I guarantee it." Having no reason to argue with her words, he simply bit on the seafood and swallowed it. When his lips curved into a grin, she giggled knowing he liked it. Taking a piece of sushi with her chopsticks, she continued to feed him. As soon as Naruto finished the sushi, his smile told her that the food was indeed delicious. After taking in the third piece of food in his mouth, the dark assailant began to feel guilty only accepting her kindness, he needed to give some back. Using chakra to attract a pair of chopsticks to his right hand, he picked out a shrimp and fed it to her. Hinata reacted promptly to the kind offer, that made Naruto smile for he knew he was doing something right to make her happy. They continued this for a while until both were no longer hungry, and yes, the duo enjoyed every bit of the moment and cherished every second of it.

"That was great, Hinata-chan," said Narutocaringly as he put a small strawberry into his mouth with a bit of it sticking out. It might not have been intentional but Hinata clearly saw it as a challenge. Suddenly, she darted herself at him and took his lips into a deep kiss. In that bliss, her tongue swept the strawberry that was formerly his, he didn't even know what happened until it happened. After claiming her prize, she pulled away from him and flashed a mischievous and victorious grin while chewing on the fruit. The Death Knight was still dumbfounded with confusion, that expression on his face was indeed priceless.

"Got it, Naruto-kun," she said knowingly while exaggerating the sweetness of the fruit to make him a tad bit envious. "I wish you were the one eating it." When she swallowed it, the Hyuga girl wanted to make it up to him, it wasn't like he was angry but she still wanted to comfort him. A powerful sense of eagerness roamed over her as she planted a kiss on his forehead, it made her continue but more passionately and lovingly. Hinata began to kiss all over his face except his eyes, each kiss made her body wanting more, it wasn't long until she was on top of him making out and moaning with much emotion of lust, love and care. She wanted him now. Not able to control her own desires any longer, she gave him a wild kiss on the mouth and made sure he enjoyed every bit of it. While doing so, her hands slowly went over to the side of his jacket and began to push it aside signaling him to remove it. Even in that passionate bliss, Naruto's conscious was still in control. As soon as Hinata wanted to undress him, he halted her by holding her wrists telling her to stop. That was when Hinata's heart sank but of course, she wouldn't simply stop without a reason.

"Don't do it, Hinata-chan..." said Naruto softly. "I... I can't do that yet..."

"Why, Naruto-kun?" she asked in a genuinely sad voice. "Am I not good enough for you?" That question alone shocked him, it did a very good job at making him dead speechless. Not only that, those words seriously made him realize how depressed she was when her desires weren't satisfied by her lover, guilt was the only evident feeling in his system. "Am I not good enough for you, Naruto-kun?"

"No, of course you are, Hinata-chan," Naruto responded in a half hurry. "You are the one for me."

"Then why? Don't you love me? Do you not want to make me happy?"

"I... do... I do want you to be happy... don't be silly here."

"I love you so much, Naruto," she said now sniffing with some tears. "I want you so much, I need you... I need you to make me happy." The dark demon assailant frowned with shame, he loved her more than anything and yet he was powerless to commit himself fully to Hinata. It wasn't like he was interested in any other female but after being so long with the Hyuga girl and their love was a genuine love, what really made him agitated was his own fear. "Don't you want me?" She continued to ask as she leaned her body more downward so his body could feel hers more closely.

Want... what an unknown word to Naruto. How could he answer her when he was someone who had no sexual appetite for anyone? He didn't even clearly understood what the extent of this one word meant. Sure, he wanted to make her happy, he wanted to love her, he wanted to be with her forever, but the question was, did he want to make love to her? At this moment, that question wasn't something he could answer for he didn't know himself.

"Are you happy, Naruto-kun?" she asked with a tint of anger and harshness. "Are you truly happy right now? You saw how happy Rin was this morning, you know what happened between her and Gaara. She is happy because she found that someone that truly loved her, and she loved him back. Do you feel empty and not complete? Do you feel that something is missing inside yourself? Even though you love me, I know you do and I love you too, don't you feel something is missing? Do you like to feel like that."

"Yeah..." Naruto admitted sadly. "I do have this emptiness..."

"I do too, Naruto-kun," said the Hyuga girl. "I also feel something is missing deep inside me... But I do know how I can cure it. You are the only person that can heal me, and I am more than happy to relieve you from your pain. I need you, Naruto-kun."

"But... my blood..."

"Forget about it," stated Hinata not allowing him to dwell in his own self pity. "Rin is okay after making love and so will I, I cannot allow you to have something be a restriction to your own happiness. You deserve to be loved and I love you." After those words, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her passionately on the lips. She blushed at his initiative but didn't decline to any kind of love he was giving her. After a bit, they lovingly looked into each other's eyes. Naruto knew better, that statement was both flattery and sincerity to make him give in to her. Hinata was never a demanding woman, neither was he, but this was truly something she wanted. He was disgusted that he liked being praised by her.

"I want to make you feel loved, Hinata-chan," stated the demon hunter sincerely as he placed his hands around her waist. "Because you feel the same way."

"Do you want me?" she asked charmingly as she nibbled his ear trying to seduce him. He nodded knowing that he was finally overstepping that final threshold. At last, he decided that he would trust her but most importantly believe in himself. If Rin was fine, so will Hinata. As he kissed her soothingly on the lips, something clicked into his mind making him halt. Giving out a cute groan of disappointment since that kiss ended so quickly, the Hyuga girl eyed him confusedly wanting to know the reason.

"But..." he said. "I don't have a safe... you know I don't carry these things with me..." Hinata giggled hearing that, even when he was engaging the process of lovemaking he was still so... aware.

"Do you care?" questioned the girl seductively while licking his delicate lips. "We are engaged after all, right?" Naruto easily smiled at her boldness, her womanly instincts never ceased to surprise him. Not wasting another second in thought, he kissed her once again but this time his hands were also moving as if on pursuit. As he positioned them on her waist holding her still, Hinata proceeded to remove his jacket before she was interrupted, of course, this time there will be no interference. At this time, he no longer cared.

Esctacy, that was the only feeling that could ever describe this. Once Naruto's jacket was removed, he felt free from his own demonic shackles for there was no need to worry anymore or it could be that he was so lost in this trance that his conscious mind was no longer in control, he allowed his Shadow to be satisfied, allowing his own desires to be cured by his goddess, Hyuga Hinata. As soon as his black jacket was no longer attached to his body, the demon felt a fragile suction on his neck, it was clear that the girl moved on to his more sensitive parts to jolt his system with enjoyment. Not knowing his own actions, his hands gradually moved from her waist and held both her sizeable breasts wanting to know how soft and possibly luscious they were. Even behind the jacket, blouse and bra they felt ever so soft, just wait until it was finally out of the way.

Hinata moaned peacefully when Naruto continued to give her senses of pleasure from both kissing and holding her, everything seemed so perfect at that point, each passing second created another pact of desire and want. Lost in her mildly wild loving emotions, she began to kiss him more passionately while attempting to remove his black T-shirt. However, once again he halted her but not releasing his lips from her jaw just yet. When he retracted, a devilish grin formed on his ever so handsome face, Hinata could only tilt her head innocently with a tint of confusion. This time she knew he wouldn't mind having his shirt removed, but why did he stop then?

"I can't let you have all the fun now can I, Hinata-chan?" he asked charmingly.

"What do you mean?" she retorted in a question but definitely not in a harsh tone.

"You have to let me keep up with you," he replied as he unzipped her jacket fully to expose her blueblouse underneath. She gasped slightly at the speed that it happened, his fingers were working like magic. His face certainly looked pleased since Hinata liked it so much, this was not the point to disappoint her, he will show her all the love that he should've gave a long time ago, he will correct his past mistakes. After her jacket fell off her shoulders to the grass, he moved his head upward for he was still at the bottom to claim her soothing and creamy neck and throat. The Hyuga girl groaned with pleasure and silent ecstasy, she didn't know how good Naruto was catching all over her sensitive parts of body. Was he a natural or a good beginner? No, after all they have been through, Naruto was no beginner and he surely knew how to make a girl feel appreciated. As he traveled his kissed down her neck to her body, his jaw and lips skillfully loosened each button that was in his way, he made sure that his mouth touched upon every bit of exposed flesh, he did love tasting her after all and this will be no different.

The Hyuga girl grabbed his hair at this point, she was struggling so hard to control herself from losing her consciousness (Her mind, not being awake or fainted). To her, this was like torture for it just felt so lovely and yet she couldn't do the same. It didn't mean that she didn't love this, she cherished every bit of it but she clearly felt "guilty" for not able to have Naruto enjoy what she was experiencing. Instead of grabbing a handful of his hair, she decided to go around to the back of his head and untied his forehead protector so she could kiss his forehead. The Death Knight didn't even mind what she was doing to him, Hinata would never hurt him now, especially not at their process of lovemaking. As he loosened the 4 top buttons of her blouse with one hand and his mouth, it already revealed the full sized and yet luscious trapped cleavage behind a bra.

Oh, how this sight fascinated him and how desperate he was to just rip off that piece of lingerie. Not only was he trying to undress her, his right palm was rubbing her inner thigh to allow her to feel much feelings of delight and sincere care. No one ever did this for her and thus that made Hinata love him even more. At that moment, Hinata was still planting loving kisses on his forehead and who knows what her hands were doing, all Naruto and Hinata knew was that this was fully perfect. When the girl stopped her kissing, she quickly turned her attention to his ears and licked them seductively as he continued his desire to explore her luscious body. Despite how many stories he heard about naked women in the past, being with one who he loved most was most rewarding. However, as he wanted to pursue this unknown desire within himself, a very painful feeling struck his neck causing him to flinch badly. When he gasped loudly, it was good enough to make Hinata stop as well.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" asked the Hyuga heiress in a hurry checking him as he held his neck. From this perspective, she could only assume that it was her that hurt Naruto in some miraculous way. Even though their moment was ruined instantly, helping her lover was much more important. "Did I hurt you, oh, I am so sorry!"

"No..." said Naruto weakly. "You didn't hurt me..."

"What happened then?"

"Something... bit me..." answered the Death Knight narrowing his eyes. Hinata's eyes opened a bit more in surprise when something was crawling on his arm, it was a bug... Somehow, it looked so familiar to her. When she turned her head to her left, she saw a dark figure standing in the shadows of the trees holding out his hand a bit with insects crawling around. It didn't take long to figure out who this was for it was none other than Aburame Shino. However, why was he here? The Hyuga girl didn't understand this at all. Moreover, why did Shino's bug bite Naruto?

As soon as the demon hunter felt the unknown presence, he turned his head and certainly looked surprised to see the insect master present. Seeing that her cleavage was very exposed at the moment, Hinata buttoned up quickly trying to hide her flushed face. However, when her eyes glanced at Shino again, her expression became serious for he wasn't even looking at her but focusing completely at the Death Knight. Shino seemed dead serious and it didn't take Naruto long to figure out he came looking for him specifically. After planting a kiss on Hinata's lip without saying a word but Hinata knew he didn't want her to be involved, Naruto walked over to Shino and expected something that was clearly not to his favour. Shino's face told him everything.

"I am very sorry for interrupting your intimate moment, Naruto," Shino apologized immediately when the two males were some distance away from Hinata so she wouldn't be able to hear them.

"It's fine," said Naruto seriously. "I know you aren't the person who would just interlude into other people's business. You must have something to tell me, what is the matter?"

"I'm afraid that something might happen soon..." stated Shino.

"Such as what?" asked the assailant in a dead calm voice, his guard was back up once again.

"Kiba has been planning something to get back at you for the past couple of days already, do you even know that?" The Death Knight honestly didn't, anger soon emerged into his head thinking how foolish Kiba could get, didn't he learn his lesson when Naruto pummeled him?

"What is his purpose, Shino?"

"Jealousy." Hearing that word, the assailant got the picture rather quickly.

"What is his plan?"

"I came to tell you that a several shinobis will be coming to get you soon," said Shino collectively but of course still showing concern for his friend. "I don't know what he did but Kiba got a lot of supporters who hate your demon and who hate you. You better get Hinata out of here, and make sure she is safe."

"If she comes with me, I will be endangering her."

"Then split up, do not return to the village together."

"Why would I return if he is there to get me?" asked Naruto in disbelief. "My presence is jeopardizing the entire village."

"Kiba is only here to get you, he isn't that stupid as to destroy his own home," explained the Aburame in a more emotional voice. "Look, as long as you are away from Hinata, the safer she is. If I were you, you should isolate yourselves now."

"Just how long will those fools be here?"

"In less than 10 minutes," answered Shino. "I'll take Hinata back while you go another direction to drag attention away from her."

"Will there be a chance that I will fight Kiba?" questioned the dark warrior grimacing. Shino nodded in response. "Damn... what did I do to make him despise me so much?"

"I would tell you but we don't have much time," said Shino as Naruto gathered chakra in his palm and attracted his jacket and forehead protector to his left hand. "You're going to get going?"

"Yeah, please take Hinata back to her home in one piece, Shino," pleaded Naruto in a way of kind requesting. "I really don't want her to be involved in this."

"What if she asks me where you went?"

"Just make up something." After giving his final instructions to Shino, Naruto disappeared from the vicinity in a flash leaving Hinata with Shino. Sighing in quiet irritation, Shino walked back to Hinata pretending nothing was wrong. Hinata frowned seeing Naruto wasn't there with Shino as he walked to her since they were just so intimate before, but seeing how serious the two men were before she didn't want to bring up anything that was distracting. When the Hyuga girl saw him again, she definitely knew something happened for Shino wasn't that much of a convincing actor. However, he was persuasive enough to act that nothing drastic was happening while in reality Naruto may suffer another case of death in the near future. Hinata somewhat bought his words in terms of Naruto was going to give her a surprise later on the day, something just happened to come up that he must attend to. However, when Hinata asked why Shino appeared in the first place, Shino (Like Naruto) skillfully refused to explain. The Aburame's words contained reasonable logic thus it was convincing enough to Hinata that nothing was wrong. Somehow, her intuition told her otherwise but she chose to ignore it, Shino wouldn't lie to her would he? Shaking that thought from her mind, Hinata and Shino returned to the village on the West Gate while Naruto continued his way to the South hoping to create a far enough distance between Hinata and himself.

_**(Minutes later)**_

"We've found him!" alerted the leader chunnin to his squad while hiding in the trees.

"He's fast," said another as he observed the assailant's travelling speed. "But agility couldn't be the only thing he could have to defeat us."

"Just shut up," said the third a little bit anxious to take action. "We are ordered to kill, not to sit here and chit chat." The second ninja glared slightly but decided to end it for their target was approaching. After the leader gave a small hand signal to advance, the three enemy chunnins leaped out of their cover and intercepted the Death Knight preparing to attack. Naruto, however, snickered at his welcoming party. If that was all, those three fools have signed their pact to hell today. As the leader and one of the subordinate dashed at him from the front, the last person went behind to attack. Little did the trio know, their tactic only made the assailant delighted, so delighted for he could taste blood again.

Unsheathing his blade in a flash and giving out a creepy battle cry, Naruto aimed his runeblade blindly behind him while still facing his two other opponents in front. As the Death Knight rushed his weapon at the back, the last chunnin gasped when he saw he was landing right on to it. Not able to stop his own movements at that time, the energized blade pierced right into his torso until it came out the other side, it didn't take a genius to know what kind of damage it dealt. Blood rushed out immediately following a tortured howl. Naruto didn't want to refer to it as howl but that man was not very graceful in his agony. Not wanting to hear his squawky voice any longer, the dark assailant unleashed the Death Coil right in his digestive system decaying everything within. In an instant, that fateless chunnin was killed.

The other two were now scared and full of fear. However, as shinobis they were taught to fight against all odds and this shall be no different. Once the remaining ninjas charged at Naruto again, the Death Knight smirked devilishly as he raised his smeared blade to defend. The kunai assault came rather quickly but nothing that Naruto couldn't handle, he was a Hidden-nin after all. The leader gasped witnessing that agility but surely felt more frightened when his eyes saw that dangerous smile forming on Naruto's face. Without any signs of warning, Naruto dashed at the two holding his charged up blade in a striking position and prepared to attack. As Naruto gave a violent horizontal swing from the right to left, the leader chunnin managed to leap back slightly so the weapon only scratched his thighs but his subordinate had both his legs sliced off at the knees. Yelling in pain, the chunnin began to fall forward as his blood continued to flow out non-stop. However, he had no time to be yelling for something else stunned him even more. When his leader dodged that attack, in less than a second, the assailant already moved the blade in a stabbing position and rushed it into his leader at the left side of his torso.

The leader couldn't even make a sound for the sensation was painful beyond imagination. His flesh felt it was forcefully torn apart, his wound felt like it was burning literally. It was true, he should be feeling burned since the blade was surrounded by chakra. Grimacing with agony, he could feel the weapon deep inside was going upward. Looking at Naruto with fear evident on his face, Naruto smirked again giving in more force to raise his weapon.

"No..." choked the leader begging for mercy.

"Why yes," replied Naruto with amusement. Giving out a loud cry of anger, the Death Knight raised his powered blade upward and disintegrated every bit of flesh that was in the weapon's way. Agonized screeches were heard before the runeblade reached his face, the remaining half alive chunnin could only watch helplessly as his commander turned into a pile of flesh meat right before his very eyes. It was so horrible that he forgot about his own pain, nor did it matter, he already knew he was finished. Flinching and fidgeting badly due to both fear and agony in the bleeding knees, he tried to crawl away futilely. He halted immediately when he saw a knife striking the ground a foot in front of him, when he turned his head around, sweat continued to drip from his forehead when he saw the Death Knight forming a grappling motion with his left hand. Not knowing how, his face was in the assailant's death grip. Muffled shrieks were heard from behind that bloody hand but it only seemed to be music to Naruto. Giving in more pressure to the skull, a sinister grin appeared on his lips before generating chakra to perform his death blow attack.

"Cripple!" declared Naruto as he completely crushed the chunnin's skull with his own death grip. Not only did he totally destroy his head that no one would be able to recognize him anymore, the body now looked messed up beyond all recognition and repair. Using a bit of strength to pull out his hand, the fragile head came off with it. Naruto snickered as the lifeless body fell on the grass.

"You wretched, rash, intruding fools, farewell. How dare you interrupt my time with my future wife! I took your lives for the better, you were foolish to challenge me." Silently, Naruto then tasted the blood that was covering his hands, victory sure tasted wonderful, the next person would be Kiba for certain if he dared to stand in his way.Even though he did savour the feeling of victory, he didn't want to give up intimacy with Hinata for this, when will he be able to feel that kind of moment again? He quickly closed all those irrelevant thoughts for now, more critical conflicts were just awaiting him.

Forming a set of hand seals, he disappeared into thin air. However, as he appeared back to existence again, his eyes narrowed with anger knowing where he was. As he turned his head to the left, his teeth gritted fiercely for Shino's words were true, a massive wave of people carrying weapons were only a mere a hundred meters or less away from him. This was the South Gate. From the looks of some of the people who spotted him, they were looking for him, those hungry smiles clearly gave the message. After calling to the others silently, all of the villagers already had the knowledge that their victim was here, the Death Knight's life was going to end and Konoha citizens will be the ones who will take it away.

"What is the meaning of this?" Naruto demanded as he held tightly onto his blade. Being very cautious at this point, the dark assailant could tell there was at least eight hundred people. He wasn't surprised if there were a thousand or more, the wisest thing was to assume the maximum amount of hostile people like how he was taught. Letting his guard down now would be his downfall.

"Oh," called out a familiar voice. In moments, that person walked to the center and it revealed to be no other than Kiba. Naruto flinched angrily while Kiba smirked darkly in return. "Uzumaki Naruto, it's so nice of you to drop by. What is the occasion?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Kiba! What is the meaning of this?" asked Naruto much more hostility than before. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing much," answered the beast master. "Just a several people who happened to not like you that much, it appears that they have a problem with you still being alive." That only caused Naruto to give out a glare, which Kiba easily avoided due to his proud attitude.

"What do you want from me?" growled Naruto dangerously.

"Not a lot," replied Kiba amused with a mocking smile. "...Other than your life perhaps."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You stole Hinata away from me, bastard!" shouted Kiba with raw fury. "How could you just return like that and take her away! I will never forgive you!"

"Only a fool would say these words," retorted the Death Knight. "Hinata-chan didn't love you and she never will! Get a hold of yourself and move on for crying out loud! If you won't do it for yourself, at least do it for Hinata-chan's case. Stop this nonsense already, I don't want the entire village population to decrease this dramatically in one day."

"That's too bad, Naruto," Kiba stated as he cackled sinisterly. To Naruto, it seemed like he lost his sanity. "We aren't giving you a choice here, everyone here wants to see you dead and I intend to meet their wish! If I can't have Hinata, either will you! It's over, Naruto, you will die this day by my hands! Inuzuka Kiba will be the victor, there will be no one that will save you! Admit defeat!"

"Don't be a fool, Kiba! Do you seriously expect that there will be consequences for this kind of action? You will be executed even if you kill me!"

"I don't care!" shouted Kiba wildly. "I am only interested in seeing your death, nothing else!"

"Are you trying to impress Hinata?" questioned Naruto with a smirk. "What makes you so sure she would be impressed if you kill her lover? What are you trying to prove? Are you trying to show her that you are an insane lunatic and a bad loser?"

"Shut up!"

"You know I am right, coward," Naruto continued with his sharp tongue. "You already know you lost a long time ago and yet you refuse to accept the facts! You have been living in denial and now, because you hate to lose, have started up something illegal! How low can you sink?"

"Shut up! How dare you lecture me? Today I am the teacher!"

"You are leading the village to death, Kiba! If you don't stop this insanity now, you are forcing me to not spare any of them."

"I said shut up!" commanded Kiba with pure hostility in his voice, even at a disadvantage Naruto's mouth was taking the lead. How could this be? How could Naruto beat him in everything? No, today will be different, the demon will die and only the satisfaction of triumph will remain. "I've had enough of you, demon! Men, kill him! Destroy him!"

"Damn..." hissed Naruto darkly to himself as he witnessed the wave of chaos approaching him in a conduct similar to a wildfire. Performing a swordsman like stance preparing to intercept, at this moment, Konoha was heading towards the trial of chaos.

**_AN: This is it for the revised chapter 11, Atrocious Calamity. Like I said before, the next chapter update may take around 2 to 3 weeks due to the hectic crap I will be facing or am facing already. I do apologize for leaving it in a cliff such as this one but it is cliffhangers such as these that make me need to keep going. If you want to refer it to another way, you can say I am just "evil", my friends call my that often enough. And since I have read some reviews already, I think I should do a little bit of answering because I won't be updating anytime soon. Answering these sooner is a hell lot better than later. Let's clear things up!_**

_1Q: Why didn't Kyubi warn Naruto when he entered the spring?_

_1A: Okay, this is kind of strange... I'll just say I was an idiot to forget to put it in. Another reason was that I was lazy. Yes, lazy! Greyfox885 told me to make a scene like that where Kyubi talks to Naruto but I found it kind of annoying to write something like that. Eventually... I just completely forgot about it. Kyubi will have her light sooner or later so she is NOT dead!_

_2Q: Will Naruto leave Konoha after killing the villagers? Or will he not kill any of them?_

_2A: I have no idea if he will leave or not, but I know people will die. I will think more about this question when the time comes._

_3Q: How come Tsunade not know this revolt stuff?_

_3A: The Hokage does know something is happening, I just didn't mention her perspective in this chapter. Tsunade isn't clueless but Kiba certainly started this operation in a well thought out and hidden fashion. Not even the Hokage could really grasp what is going on until the revolt completely surfaces. She does suspect something is going on but she has no evidence to back it up._

_4Q: Will Naruto kill Kiba?_

_4A: We shall see..._

_5Q: Why did I think this chapter suck?_

_5A: I wrote it under a lot of struggles and stress, my mind certainly wasn't all out focused when I tried to concentrate. It was a lot crappier back then before I revised it last time, so I know._

_6Q: Will Orochimaru show up again?_

_6A: Orochimaru isn't dead, so he will begin to show his face sooner or later. But right now, the villain is Kiba and not the Sound sannin so he won't appear in the next 2 to 3 chapters at minimum. However, I could make the plot really sadistic and have him come in during the fight... I'll see how the thing turns out, okay?_

_7Q: Will Hinata and Naruto die?_

_7A: That is completely possible. Yes, there could be a chance that Naruto and Hinata die because I could make their lives a complete tragedy. However, they do make love before their deaths because you know... the results of the lovemaking continue this story. Of course I know some of you would want them to live but I have considered making them dead in the future. Both ways could make the story interesting but I will decide what happens when it happens._

**_AN: Final words to all reviewers (I am not directing this to all of you), please leave other reviewers ALONE! Seriously now, people have the right to say what they say, so making them feel stupid, gay, or retarded losers after what they stated does not impress me in any possible way. I WILL NOT like you more if you poke fun at them, and hell, I will not think of you any more highly if you do something like that. What flamers or anyone say to me is my business, not yours. It may sound stupid to you, but I don't find it that dumb. I do not believe that I have to say this, please mind your own business. I am glad some people like it but you are in no position to say anything to other reviewers who happen to not agree with you. I hope I made myself clear enough. Sorry for sounding like a complete lecturer, but that flamer made her point. Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter of mine, I hope to write again soon. Thank you all for your kind and honest support! Catch you all again later! _**


	12. The End is Near

_**Downfall of the Light 2**_

_Chapter 12: The End is Near_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any possible way! I am just a fan, so learn to live with it. Despite what kind of story I write based on this, Naruto is still not mine. I wish it was though, so I would not abuse it like Kishimoto did. No wonder why I don't like him.

Legend:

"…": Speech

'…': Thoughts

Scene Changes are made in bolded italic brackets!

**_AN: I am very sorry that I didn't get this thing posted earlier, I had a very busy month. Thank you so much for supporting me so far, I wouldn't have been able to make this thing at all. To those who wondered if I have died, no, I haven't. However, it wouldn't hurt to see death… Reality just hasn't been letting me get off the hook, I really wish that it would though. I certainly hope the holidays would be better, I really need my rest and also, I want to finish this volume as soon as possible so I could start with the third one. I think there are 3 to 4 chapters left before this thing is done, I hope you all would be patient! Thank you all so much for your reviews, they kept me going all this time in one way or another. For those who actually gave me long reviews of sincere encouragement, you know who you are and I just can't give any more of my thanks, you guys are the best! To those who celebrate Christmas, I wish you all a Merry Christmas. For readers who don't, I want to wish you a safe holiday! I, on the other hand, wish I have a safe holiday… Anyway, enough about me, I want you all to like this chapter, think of it as my Christmas present for all of you. I hope I can muster up another chapter before New Years, I will see what I can do! Before this chapter begins, I want to say the content this time is death, kill, destroy, blood, obliteration etc, I just love death in general. BE WARNED!_**

I want to thank these people for reviewing, and if you never reviewed but read my story anyway, I thank you for reading and enjoyed it! Thank you: _Patch5129, HinatasBiggestFanBoy, Fujimaru-kun, Dragon Man 180, cynical chaos, jasx316, sephynarutocloud, greyfox885 **(I thank you for sharing your suggestions with me and thank you for being a friend),** Night-Owl123, Lamikhara, joecool, --, stoictimer, Gopu, spitfir3, Jacob Kessler, violentlycheerful **(I really, really, really thank you for caring about me with your words, MERRY CHRISTMAS!)**, Crutches, TriAce-Gaara, D.D Designator ,Forbidden, thedarkowns, bob **(You don't have to read my work if you don't want to, I certainly don't mind if you do or not)**, warprince2000, hyuugaman, Dark Hero, DeathWolf, Shadows, Resurrected Evil, XAegis-SRX, Mothman, Devil's Blessing, Anoe, AlphaC, anonymous and ZeAlOuS ReAdEr. _Thank you so much for reviewing! I have a several questions for several of you, I just didn't get what you were truly saying.

**_Anonymous:_** What is AOGA? I thought about it for a month and I still don't get it. If you wish to review again, please tell me what it is.

**_AN: Let me answer some of your questions now, for those who asked me after I reposted chapter 11. Oh yeah, to those who actually insisted me to not kill the villagers… yeah right. Of course I will kill them, they are practically deserving it!_**

**_XAegis-SRX:_** I don't know how I can answer your question… let's say if Naruto's dead, Kiba believes he has a chance. If Naruto survived the mission, he would not have such an ambition. Why did I pick Kiba amongst everyone is because I don't like him and KibaHina is something I want to prove to people that I DISLIKE IT A LOT. So, this is like a KibaHina smash or whatever you want to call it. A flame is a review where you just BS and criticize without even the basic intention to help the author. If you criticize for a good reason, it would be considered constructive criticism which all authors hope for. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Resurrected Evil:_** WAY too powerful, you ask? He is strong in some ways, weak in a lot of ways. Just because he is strong physically, doesn't mean he is strong in every aspect in life. Besides, not all the characters I had in mind are out yet. Please have more faith in me, thank you.

**_Jacob Kessler_:** What are you even talking about… that phrase I used has NOTHING to do with any sidetasks or whatnot. It was just a line to make things look more fancy so I don't have to write "Just don't piss him off and you will be okay". I cannot accept your hell idea because it just doesn't work. Naruto isn't dead, why the heck will he be in hell? Even though Kyubi may be a demon, there is no logical explanation for him to fall in there. I rather have limited OCs this volume because I only like Rin… until volume 3, that's where I hope my creativity in OCs kick in. Suggest your hell idea to MystikD, I am sure he would like it.

**_Stoictimer:_** I will let this chapter answer your questions. As for Tsunade, she has low importance in this.

**_AN: I hope you all will enjoy this newest creation of mine, if you feel it was rushed and uncoordinated, feel free to tell me. I personally think I should've done a better job at it. Please forgive me if there are ANY mistakes, I worked really hard on this. Anyway, let the saga continue!_**

_**(In the outskirts of Konoha)**_

It was finally time for good relaxation and revelation, Haku was finally back from his short term mission in the Mist as a special medic. Just two months ago, he left Konoha to take on this special important task for the Mist was his first home. When his originated home village needed desperate help, who was he to refuse? He was doing it for a good cause and not to mention he was successful in his financial gains and his new social success. Haku couldn't wait to see his friends again, especially Rin since she didn't want him to go to begin with. Rin could be so attached to people and no one would believe her presence was a nuisance, she was definitely a miraculous one. Ever since Naruto was no longer with them, he decided to be a closer friend to Rin and the others, they really needed him to be there even though he was disgusted at himself that he couldn't do anything to make a difference. Guilt and remorse was still something he experienced up to this date, it was hard to let things go.

As Haku traveled closer to the main gates of the village, he somehow sensed a very familiar aura in the air. This was something he sensed before, yet it felt so long ago. Not only that, if his eyes weren't lying to him, he would've been sure that the area near the south gate was bright, very bright since many torches were lit, Haku was surprised that he could see it so clearly in the distance. Knowing this, he only assumed that a large group of people would be gathering there for some special reason. However, when that section of the sky above them suddenly began to rain fire, Haku's vigilance level rose immediately. It was that point where he sensed a dark aura nearby, he suddenly figured out who it belonged to, he was alive after all! When Haku thought about it a bit more carefully, he wondered what could be possibly happening over there, it wasn't hard to notice that this encounter would be anything close to fortunate.

Once the Mist nin saw multiple lightning flares being unleashed from the ground to the sky, Haku knew better than to stand around and ponder about the possible causes. Naruto would need help, and he was going to help him no matter what was happening. If his intuition was working accordingly, Haku safely assumed that a case of genocide may occur in the near future. Moving quickly into a quick sprint, the Hunter nin hoped it wasn't too late. He didn't know how this happened, he was only determined to find out.

_**(Meanwhile at the South Gate of Konoha)**_

"You are not achieving anything by killing me, Kiba!" shouted Naruto as he leaped back while the mob of zealots rushed towards him in a furious fashion. Kiba only snickered as his men commenced the attack, things were finally going towards the path of disaster, disaster for the young Death Knight. As soon as Naruto landed several ten meters back, the crowd grinned as they lit their thick, dense wooden sticks with fire and tossed it right at Naruto similar to a rain of fire. The assailant winced in distress as he took out his sidearm and aimed at as many sticks as he could possibly aimed at. Without any sign of hesitation, he fired. The approaching attacks were shattered into pieces as each chakra bullet struck each incoming pursuit, it wasn't like he had a choice to not defend himself. However, in spite of all his efforts, Naruto's defense came to a halt when he no longer could afford to be in that position anymore. Utilizing a shifting movement to achieve more thrust so he could evade, the assailant quickly slipped backwards as the rain of fire made contact with the ground in flames. Similarly, he pointed his gun right at one of the attackers, he shot him in the head killing him at once.

"You are quite impressive aren't you?" questioned Kiba cackling. "It's over!" Hearing those words, the mob continued their rush at Naruto, who unsheathed his primary melee weapon charging with chakra, he then engaged the citizens in a close range combat. Screaming with rage, a villager raised his scythe preparing to slash. Sensing the enemy's sudden movement and motive, Naruto quickly pulled his wielding arm back and delivered a heavy slash right at the neck. Gasping for air when the throat was already cut, the civilian held it painfully as blood flooded out rapidly. In seconds, the victim fell on the ground expecting death while Naruto continued to initiate combat against more of them who were attacking.

Emitting a screechy battle cry from the back, a peasant raised his own pick-axe above his head wanting to nail the assailant on the head. Once the weapon was inches or possibly centimeters away from his skull, that lowlife peasant gasped when he struck nothing but air. In the next second, he yelped painfully when a 5-inch assault knife was jammed into his stomach. Shortly after, he collapsed to the floor awaiting death by blood loss. Hearing furious curses from all directions, Naruto grimaced noticing the amount of people he had to deal with.

"Their numbers seem so limitless…" cursed the Death Knight as he tilted his body slightly to evade a rake aiming for his right shoulder, which he luckily did. Naruto grunted a bit as he detected a presence coming from the left side at the corner of his eye. Narrowing his eyes angrily, he generated chakra into his army knife, which was now on his left wrist, and punched the person right in the stomach. The male zealot grunted in pain but his torment was cut short as the knife opened to attack thus viciously rushed into the area near his crotch. Loud gulps were heard from some of the bystanders, which were not a lot since most of them were preparing to attack the assassin, that attack must've hurt badly.

Once Naruto pulled out his army knife out of the victim, he leaped high into the sky as an axe wielder made a horizontal slash. Gathering energy into his runeblade and giving out a hoarse battle cry, Naruto unleashed the Chain Lightning right at the fool who just tried to attack him. As the concentrated electric beam hit that poor bastard on the face, not only did it electrocute him, the beam automatically jumped to eight other people striking them with high bolts of lightning. Nine people may have fallen to the ground but the zealots' attacks refused to cease.

"Attack, destroy!" ordered Kiba violently seeing his men were not being efficient enough. He was certainly insanely enthusiastic about this operation, Naruto wondered if Kiba actually had sanity left. "Show no mercy!"

"Die demon!" shouted a ninja revolutionary holding a katana above his head to attack. Reacting in a quick pace, the Death Knight managed to defend with his own weapon but it wasn't long before another attacker came from the back.

"Take this!" yelled the back attacker in a fierce voice ready to plow his sword right into Naruto's spine. The katana user snickered knowing Naruto was too busy to be able to dodge that, his luck had finally reached an end. However, it was then when the assailant suddenly disappeared from existence, it was that moment when both attackers' eyes opened in fear. At that point, it was too late to halt their attacks, the katana rushed downward to the sword wielder's shoulder while the sword jammed into ninja's torso. Both screamed in torment as they fell to the ground. Once Naruto returned to reality after from using Phase Shift, he crushed one of their heads with a stomp and took off to engage the rest.

"How could you do that to Murai, you bastard!" yelled a crossbow user as he fired a sharp arrow right at the Death Knight. Not noticing this, Naruto took the arrow right at the left arm but fortunately for him it was only a deep scratch. Even though it wasn't all out critical, it was quite painful.

"Damn…" cursed the assailant as he saw more arrows being fired at him from a distance at where Kiba was standing. To make things worse, they added an additional fire effect to it to deal more devastating damage efficiently. Pointing his runeblade at the backup firing squad hoping to stop them from attacking, an arrow whizzed by him and struck the sword causing it to tilt. Naruto cursed out loud as his attacking was released at a completely wrong angle thus practically signaling the attackers to attack him, which they did no doubt. Not showing any signs of wanting to cease fire, the crossbow archers from the back aimed at an upward 45 degrees and unleashed the flaming arrows to create a fire rain effect once again. Grimacing noticeably, the assailant had no choice but to evade every one of them, there was no way he would be gambling with his luck now. Not only would these arrows burn him, it could pierce through to his flesh well.

Flipping back with shifts and tilts along with several slashes to destroy any arrows that he wasn't able to dodge, Naruto flashed a death glare angrily at the mob as the flares continued to send burning sensations through his jacket to his skin. Even though he didn't emit any tortured groans, the Konoha oppositions knew the flames did hurt him in one way or another. Not allowing these wretched bastards to take the better of him, Naruto took out one of his combat knives from his belt and charged it with chakra to create a beam knife. Wielding his left arm back to a throwing position, the Death Knight forcefully whipped the knife right at the zealots like a slicing disk. Some of the attackers ducked and took cover knowing _(at least had some basic idea) _what that attack could do, dodging it would be in their best interest. However, one of the ranged fighters reacted a second too late thus slicing his body in half horizontally and several guys behind him as well. A wave of blood soon cleansed the earth.

"NO!" shouted a civilian in much regret as he flashed Naruto his angriest glare. Taking the crossbow that belonged to a fallen soldier, the citizen quickly loaded it with an arrow and aimed carefully at the assailant where he slashed another warrior's head off with his sword and lowered himself quickly to plow the army knife right at the attacker's chest. Warriors were falling each passing second, with much rage in his heart, that soldier had just about enough, he had to take down that demon. "DIE!" he shouted as he fired at Naruto when the Death Knight wasn't even paying close attention. The moment that Naruto noticed that there was an arrow aiming for his head, he knew he didn't have enough time to dodge it. Gasping believing this was the end of his life, Naruto's heart sank immediately knowing that he failed. Pangs of regret reached his heart when he knew he could do nothing about it.

"Naruto!" called an unknown figure as he tossed down several needles to pin down that arrow. Naruto quickly got his composure back when he noticed those needles, he only knew one person that used those in combat, it had to be his Mist nin sempai, Haku. He nearly forgot about him but more importantly, why was he here? Where was he to begin with? How he arrived wasn't the concern right now, Naruto was just relieved to see someone to aid him, Haku couldn't have came at any better timing. As the Hunter-nin landed next to Naruto, he quickly launched an Ice Bolt right at the enemy attackers to create a brief suppressing fire. The enemies quickly reacted with much shock.

Since Haku's entrance wasn't all out stunning, the zealots had enough time to evade but still that entry was quite sudden overall, they didn't expect someone would be aiding that demon. They gasped slightly at that attack strength, if any of them got hit, they were sure that they wouldn't be alive right now.

Kiba grimaced immediately seeing Haku beside Naruto, Kiba knew that Hunter-nin was someone that would protect Naruto. Talk about fortunate timing for the opposing force, of course that would be rotten luck to Kiba. He thought he would have it easy with Naruto, it looked like trying to claim the ultimate prize would take a bit more work than initially planned. If his intelligence was correct, Haku was one of the strongest shinobis he knew. That Mist-nin wasn't someone that could be taken lightly despite any circumstances. It didn't take anyone smart to realize that Naruto and Haku were very dangerous opponents, but Kiba somehow felt excited towards Haku's sudden arrival. This was like killing two birds with one stone, when killing Naruto, who was a threat, he could demolish another threat. This was going better than planned indeed. If he wanted to interlude so much, why not allow Haku to accompany Naruto in his grave? Kiba was the type of person who would be more than willing to do that. What a cold hearted bastard indeed…

"Damn it," yelled an archer fidgeting angrily clearly annoyed. "Who the hell are you?"

"Heh," declared a cocky peasant. "Looks like it's one of those… weird looking shinobis." It was that moment that he pointed to crossbow again and fired. Noticing another wave of suppressing attacks heading their way, Naruto and Haku took on alert and leaped back to evade. As several arrows kept coming, Haku took out his melee weapon, a beam or chakra glaive, and slashed those arrows as if it were a nuisance. Seeing their attacks were nullified, the villagers gritted their teeth in anger and the melee fighters took charge at once. To support their comrades, the archers fired at an angle to create a safe covering fire for the melee attackers to advance, Naruto and Haku both grunted in anger as they both took precautions.

Once the flaming arrows struck the ground, fortunately missing them, the raging zealots emitted a loud battle cry and pursued their targets. Not hesitating at all, the Death Knight pointed his blade right at them to unleash the Forked Lightning right at them thus electrocuted 5 villagers into pieces of bloody meat. Anger rose from the crowd once again, Haku was beginning to worry if the two of them had the strength to defeat them all with their mindless rage.

"How did this happen, Naruto?" asked Haku in a hurry as he formed a set of hand seals while Naruto continued to give off assaults that could hold back the enemy. In spite of how glad the Mist-nin was to see his young friend again, this was obviously not the time to talk about old times, their lives were on the line here.

"How would I know…" growled Naruto not in a mood for talking for now. "That bastard Kiba told the entire village that I was back… and he promoted the decision to get rid of my demon!"

"What a bunch of fools," Haku responded as he finally completed his jutsu. "Torrential Wave no jutsu!" With a violent waving motion, the Mist nin summoned a wild tidal wave to smother the mob from coming any closer. This was a very lethal technique that does have the potential to kill a massive amount of people for the amount of chakra that was put into the waves wasn't anything close to low. Even so, Haku wondered if that attack would be able to stop them, their persistence was kind of frightening. Sure, it killed the front line people, but waves of them continued their rush.

"I don't care who you are," shouted a sharpshooter to the Mist nin. "But you die as well!"

"You wish!" yelled Naruto as he launched a Death Coil at that guy's face. As the coil of death struck the face, it immediately dealt an incredible amount of damage to the living cells. In a matter of seconds, the victim's head was nothing but a skull thus ending his life pitifully. "Take…"

"Naruto!" said the hunter nin as he held him by the shoulder. "We have to get out of here!"

"I am not going to run away, sempai!" retorted the assailant angrily. "These fateless…"

"If you continue to fight here, you will only do more harm to the village!"

"It's not like leaving now would cause them to cease their attacks!"

"Then at least fight at a place where no one else would get involved!" Getting that message, Naruto turned around and took off in a sprint towards the opposite direction. The hunter nin grinned knowing he got some sense into his good friend, he then fired a several more Ice Bolts before taking off as well. However, it was then when he heard the Death Knight engaging the battle with more forces, Haku now was beginning to worry a little bit more. As Naruto defended against a several knives that were thrown at him but destroying it, he violently raised his blade in an attacking position and viciously swung it to the right rushing the blade into a victim's chest.

"You think you can escape?" asked Kiba to himself smirking. "I don't think I can let you…" He knew Naruto would be doing everything as safe as possible, the safest option for the Death Knight would be fighting until he had the chance to run. Furthermore, Kiba wouldn't allow him to escape, not today. He already divided the troops in two ahead of time, one would remain at the South Gate while the other squad took another route and came from behind. Kiba was determined to capture him, and of course making sure he would deal the maximum amount of damage as possible from losing a minimum amount of men. Even with Naruto's movement capabilities, there was nowhere safe that he could go to, this was the end.

"Can't these guys just give up?" asked Naruto in an irritated manner as he glided backward while firing a series of Chain Lightning and a Forked Lightning for covering fire. Several men may have been killed but that still didn't cut it completely. As he landed back on the ground, he was back to back with the Mist nin completely surrounded. There were at least eight hundred men in front of Haku and around six to eight hundred at the rear, things weren't showing any promise at all. In spite of how far their capabilities have reached, two against fifteen hundred weren't a "fair" handicap to their knowledge. But this was fighting Kiba and Konoha, when was fair and honour in their rules or in their vocabulary?

"This looks bad…" said Haku taking a defensive stance, Naruto only smirked an insincere smirk as his understatement.

"You have made a mistake in helping me, sempai," warned the Death Knight as he took on his own guarding position. "I didn't want anyone else to get involved in this."

"Well, I can't let you fight against these odds by your own," explained the Hunter nin. "You will need my help, or you will be trampled like a daisy in a mad gold rush…"

"Nice metaphor…" commented Naruto not exactly in the best mood for a joke. At that moment, both shinobis' eyes cringed as they saw flaming arrows released into the sky coming down in another shower of fire. The duo could only expect the worst as the battle continued in chaos. Both of them quickly made an unexpected dash right to the enemy troops and pursued using melee combat. As the zealots were shocked at the unknown agility, they didn't have the time to be amazed as four of them had their heads removed in a flash. Naruto then flashed his deadly teal eyes at his adversaries, most of them jerked back seeing the intent put within them. "You had your chance to stop this… but you fools just won't learn…" Kiba gritted his teeth with anger, but soon ended with a sinister smile, things were only heightening, the climax of this was just coming… He couldn't wait until it was here.

**_(Elsewhere at the moment)_**

"I sense something… very… peculiar…" said Neji as his Anbu squadron stopped at the rooftop. The others three consisting of Rin, Lee and Sasuke also felt very uncomfortable for some time already. A very dark sensation roamed the air this evening inevitably. Konoha hadn't had this kind of disturbance in a long time, what could suddenly cause all of this?

"What was that?" asked Sasuke when he saw a several sparks in the distance. Rin noticed it too but chose to remain silent.

"It looks like a shooting star…" added Lee obviously doubting that possibly but he knew something was wrong.

"I'll check it out," said Neji as he formed a simple hand seal. "Byakugan!" With his lavender eyes now like a mirror, the Hyuga captain quickly scanned through the skies and other areas thoroughly to achieve the answer. Something was amiss, he was so certain of it.

"What in the heck was that?" asked Rin to Neji who had his bloodline limit activated to view what was happening near the South Gate.

"It doesn't look good, that's for sure…" said Sasuke in a low and deep voice.

"When was the sky raining fire ever a good sign?" asked Lee with a sense of rare dark sarcasm, a little annoyed as well.

"What is going on here?" asked the female archer rhetorically. When she saw Neji's eyes narrow in slight anxiousness, Rin and the others wanted to know what he saw. However, the next words that escaped his mouth shocked all of them badly, this really wasn't what they expected to hear.

"The fires that you saw were arrows," explained Neji. "To be precise, fire arrows…"

"Fire arrows?" asked Lee in slight shock.

"Why the hell would there be arrows being fired?" questioned the Uchiha.

"It doesn't end here," interrupted the Hyuga rather impatiently. "It looks like nearly the entire village is out there at the South Gate…" Suddenly, Neji narrowed his eyes and grimaced noticeably. "No way… how could this be…"

"What is it, Neji?" asked Sasuke now a bit worried.

"What do you see?" Rin asked tugging his arm. Neji couldn't even choke out the words that he was witnessing with his eyes. In his vision, he could see Naruto taking flight into the sky _(obviously using very high skill use of chakra)_ trying to evade all the piercing attacks and possibly stones that were launched at him. Shifting from right and left and gliding in every possible direction, it wasn't long until Naruto was struck in the chest by a large rock. Even though he managed to get his composure back, the Death Knight refused to be beaten by such a simple attack. Leveling his primary weapon and giving a violent whip, he cast down a raging flame of fire downward to make the ground underneath temporarily into a sea of flames. Neji's eyes watched in horror as he witnessed defenseless but yet pitiful cowards being practically disintegrated into ashes. He never knew Naruto could be so merciless. At the same time, it was that moment when a legion of unexpected piercing attacks hit him in the arms and chest.

Being someone who could read chakra very efficiently, Neji noticed immediately that those arrows had a small twist at the tips. Their tips had chakra within it and heck, Neji knew what kind of tricks those people were pulling. As if having sharp objects in his flesh weren't enough, the arrows suddenly began to glow a bit before igniting in a ferocious bang. No doubt Naruto was yelling with pain and began to descend downwards. The villagers were cheering for this fortunate offensive, they clearly didn't hesitate to give out more of those. After all, their goal was to see the assailant dead.

Haku wasn't doing all that well either. Neji's eyes were able to see him as well, worry was something that grew within his heart. The Mist-nin was being suppressed and cornered, fighters from long range and close range continued to distract him from all directions. When Haku tried to commence his own counter assault against one of those melee attacking pests, covering fire would be provided elsewhere which made him completely stop and focus his attention elsewhere. It was a vicious cycle, and Haku knew it was only a matter of moments before he would fall into their hands. He couldn't put himself into that kind of disadvantage, he had to attack. Similarly, a kick then came for his face and smashed it quite hard.

Making a few backward flips and twists, Haku released a series of Ice Bolt, Storm Bolt and Mana Burn for suppressing fire. Even though his good aim killed a several people in one shot since he shot them all in head, not knowing how it happened, somebody tossed a boulder at his back thus he was literally stoned. In a flash, the Mist-nin's eyes narrowed when he saw a wave of arrows heading for him when he was on the ground. Smirking, Haku quickly leaped back to his feet with his glaive spinning rapidly to serve as a shield, the archer's grimaced angrily when they found their attack completely nullified. However, one of the snipers (a crossbow user) fired at the side without the Hunter nin knowing. The traveling speed was so quick that Haku had no time to react, a painful cry was heard when the arrow struck his left arm, and in no time, it exploded just like the ones Naruto experienced moments ago.

"Neji!" shouted Sasuke to snap his leader out of that trance. When the Hyuga heard that outburst, he quickly deactivated his eyes and faced them at last. Lee looked shocked at the sweating face that Neji had for he looked horrified. When did Neji have that kind of emotion? This is undoubtedly serious. Rin was beginning to worry herself, what did Neji see just now? Why wouldn't he talk?

"Neji," said Lee now a bit anxious to know what was actually going on. Without giving any warnings or precautions, the Anbu captain took off in a dash towards the direction of where the battle was commencing. Rin and the others didn't know what had gotten into him, but the face that Neji had earlier certainly told them that they should react quickly. Not questioning any further, the remaining three followed suit in a hurry.

"Hey," called Rin slightly behind her fearless leader. "What's happening?"

"This is not good at all," said the Hyuga male at last. "If you want to see Haku-san and Naruto alive, I suggest you guys ready yourselves for the worst arsenal you may ever witness." Those words stunned the three Anbus. That wasn't possible, how could this have ever happened?

"Is ni-san fighting?" she asked worriedly. "Who is he fighting against?"

"He is battling against the citizens of the village…"

"The citizens?" asked the Uchiha in anger and disbelief while increasing his speed. "Why would they do such a thing? That is absurd! Naruto didn't do anything to them!"

"I don't think they would need a reason…" said Lee sadly also picking up the pace. "Naruto does carry the demon… I think that would be just…"

"Damn those bastards…" cursed Sasuke audibly. "Who the hell is leading them? Konoha must have someone who is influential and persuasive for they never pulled this kind of stunt before…"

"I think I saw Kiba amongst them," said Neji as he leaped on another rooftop. "I saw him barking orders around like an abusive leader… It must've been him who got the people to do this… I got a feeling that it is him… Damn it…"

"What could Kiba have against Naruto, Neji?" asked Lee now wanting an answer.

"Ni-san never did anything to him!" exclaimed Rin defensively.

"I think it could be jealousy…" finished Neji having at least a safe assumption, the Hyuga captain knew his team frowned hearing it. As the four continued their pursuit to the battlefield that awaited them, all of them hoped Naruto and Haku could defend themselves until they got there.

**_(At the Hyuga mansion)_**

"Shino-kun," called Hinata as Shino made a quick farewell wanting to leave this place. The sooner he left, the chances of Hinata not knowing the truth would be greater. However, the Hyuga heiress was sharp, she halted the insect manipulator before he could pull anything off. Hinata knew he was trying to hide something, he wouldn't leave until she get what she needed to achieve from him.

"What is it, Hinata?" asked Shino using skillful drama skills to avoid the real subject.

"I think you should tell me what's going on," said the heiress very straightly.

"What is there for me to tell you?"

"Fine," Hinata stated as she walked a few steps closer to him. "Let me twist things a little bit... Did you find anything strange when we came back here?"

"Such as what, Hinata?"

"Didn't you find it kind of empty… the streets I mean, didn't you notice that only a several shops were open this evening when it should be still quite busy right now?"

"I noticed…"

"Don't you find it kind of strange that Konoha would be so empty in just one day?" Hinata continued to press on. "I wonder how it happened…" Shino couldn't even give a good reason, he couldn't just possibly say "Maybe everyone was tired", who would believe that kind of crap? It wasn't like Hinata didn't suspect anything, as far as Shino was concerned, the girl was suspicious about the entire awkward scenario earlier. Naruto's vigilance must've rubbed off on her, a several years ago Hinata would never be so alert, especially on the tiniest matters.

"I kind of noticed that," replied Shino in a calm voice. "What are you getting at?"

"Correction," said Hinata cutting him off abruptly. "What are you hiding from me? What did Naruto-kun say to you before he took off? Where did he go?"

"He told me to take you home and wait for him to return," answered the bug specialist not trying to create any leaks for her for catch.

"Why would he do that?" asked Hinata.

"Because…"

"I will tell you why, Shino-kun," the heiress now annoyed at the fact that her friend was refusing to say anything. "Naruto-kun would never surprise me in this method, if he was going to surprise me, he wouldn't be taking off like this and will not just ask someone who is more of an acquaintance to pull this kind of stunt on me. I know he is hiding something, you should tell me what it is."

"Naruto told me not to tell you," justified Shino. "And I won't break that pact."

"So something is wrong then…" When Hinata wanted to continue her statement, she was suddenly interrupted when four people came crashing in. To be accurate, it was more like one person in a deep panic while the other three hurried in shortly.

"Hinata!" shouted Sakura, who was the panicking amongst the three. The Hyuga girl was certainly surprised to see her best friend here, however, why were Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino here as well? "Hinata, Hinata, there is something that you should know!"

"What is it, Sakura?" asked the Hyuga girl politely trying to calm her down from that exuberance of hers. "What is it that you are trying to tell me?"

"It's bad news," said Ino in a low and serious voice.

"Very troublesome bad news…" added Shikamaru without the lazy look but replaced by sternness.

"Sasuke-kun contacted me earlier," explained Sakura in a real quick pace. "He told me not to tell anyone and for me not to worry but I can't!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Hinata not able to fully grasp her words.

"You should put it more specifically, Sakura," suggested Ino.

"Hinata won't understand what you are saying," said Tenten.

"Fine! Okay… Sasuke-kun called me and wanted me to keep this a secret but I was so worried… He and his team found out that Naruto-ni-chan is fighting against nearly the entire village! Haku-san is there too and the last thing I heard from Sasuke-kun was not to worry… but I am so worried! He also told me that if he didn't get there soon… ni-chan might die I don't know what to do!" At this point, Hinata's face paled. "I am so confused…" Shino wanted to slap his face but his pride told him otherwise.

"You knew about this… didn't you…" Hinata seethed the words out of her mouth with despair and danger. Shino knew who she was referring to… him. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me? How could you hide this from me?! Naruto-kun is about to die and you just tell me "Naruto told me not to tell you"? I am about to lose my fiancée and you want me to sit back and not do anything? I can't believe this!" She was furious, even Sakura and the rest took a step back.

Shino was certainly shocked at Hinata's scolding. To his knowledge, she had never scolded anyone. The only people that she may ever yell at would be Naruto and her future children if she decided to have any. Where was the shy, timid Hinata that he usually talked to? Come to think of it, Hinata always broke her shyness when she talked about Naruto, this time around she just lost it.

"Hinata," said Shikamaru kindly but deep down he was concerned about everything thus his mind was in an utter mess. "What good will it be if you yell at Shino?"

"Come on, Hinata," Tenten encouraged in the best way she could muster. "We don't want to do any more harm, right? Right now, we should plan to save Naruto. What good can you do if you just cry?"

"I… I don't know…" replied the Hyuga girl now wanting to weep. "I don't want him to die…" The weapon mistress only sighed with empathy, how could this ever happen?

"He doesn't have to if we look for him now, Hinata," said Ino hugging her good friend with a supportive tone in her voice. Shikamaru only wished Ino talked to him like how she was talking to Hinata at the moment. Well, if he intended to thin out his lazy attitude just by a little bit, maybe, just maybe, Ino would be a bit nicer to him. Being him, Shikamaru believed attempting to change was too troublesome but Ino loved him nonetheless for he was hardworking to please her, secretly of course. "Come on, I know Naruto would need help."

"We have to get going now," said Sakura holding the Hyuga girl's hand knowing that she must be in a lot of emotional distress. "We will be here for you."

"Oh, Sakura…" Hinata said with teary eyes with gratefulness.

"I want ni-chan and Sasuke-kun to be alright," continued the pink hair girl. "If we go, we can even out the odds just by a little bit. I am sure little means a difference in the long run."

"We can't let the village take away your fiancee now can we?" asked Ino trying to lighten things up when she herself was enraged at the thought of Naruto dying.

"We have to do this," said Tenten. "We can't lose Naruto again."

"We must hurry," finished the lazy jounin. "For the sake of Konoha's future… let's end this madness."

"Sure…" replied Hinata wiping out her tear. "Shino-kun… will you be joining us?"

"I think I should report this to Hokage-sama…" said Shino knowing Hinata had calmed down, the Hyuga girl weakly nodded, "I will be joining you guys shortly when I can." Ending that conversation, the five of them went their separate ways hoping to find the perfect solution. Shino knew he had to set things right now, he only hoped it was not too late for the Death Knight. Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura sprinted with the best speed they could muster to the South Gate, from this distance they could see the sky was showering down fire. The battle was still commencing, which was a half fortunate sign since the only way a battle to take place was if opposing sides existed. They really hoped they weren't too late…

**_(Currently at the battlefield)_**

"Kuso!" cursed Naruto as he went crashing forward due to a hit by a club on the back. In the corner of his eye, the Death Knight saw that attacker was a giant, his brute strength was clearly sufficient to break his interiors if he wasn't careful enough. Jumping to evade the incoming strike, Naruto in a frustrated impulse, made thrust around taking out his sidearm and fired at the brute's hand. Due to his misfortune, he missed.

Smirking confidently, the giant only took a rock from the ground and readied himself to smash that into Naruto's face. Just as the assailant wanted to activate a move, eight arrows struck him from behind. In less than second seconds, it violently exploded sending the Death Knight closer to his opponent. This couldn't be any better as the giant practically swung his hardest at the demon. However, his cunningness outsmarted the brawn man when the brute attacked nothing but air due to the Phase Shift. As Naruto returned to existence one second later with a dumbfounded fool, he slightly pulled his left leg back to project it into a forceful kick. Although the attack wasn't interrupted, Naruto's eyes opened in shock as the kick didn't even phase his opponent, his massive arm took the hit completely and was it an effective guard! Bad came to worse as the giant got hold of his leg, he immediately raised Naruto high in a hopeless stage and whipped him back to the ground crushing the stones that made contact with his skull. It was no surprise when the assailant vomited painfully.

Gritting his teeth in irritation, the Death Knight refused to be pummeled by a mere fool, he couldn't be beaten now, he had to live through this no matter what. Kiba will not cut short his life now, not when everything was starting to go accordingly. With a new rage developing inside him, Naruto flashed a glare angrily before pointing the gun at the giant's arm. Within a range that he would not possibly miss, the chakra flare pierced through the flesh in an instant. Howling in pain, which was like a serenade to Naruto, the Death Knight quickly twisted himself free from that deadly grip. In a swift thrust, Naruto jammed his blade into his gut and mercilessly pulling it back out along with fresh blood coming out like a waterfall. A dark smirk covered his face when he ended this poor coward's life but it wasn't the time to loosen his guard for more attackers were continuing to surround him. Naruto only tightened his blade to expect the worst possible case scenario even though pain continued to consume him.

"Naruto!" called Haku deflecting all projectile assaults using his two of his Demonic Ice Mirrors. Over these years, the Mist nin had developed an effective defense jutsu using his bloodline limit. His manipulation of water and ice had granted him to use his mirrors as reflectors. Not only could it defend against beams, it could also serve as a powerful shield to defend himself against physical attacks. A good comparison would be using Forbidden Gundam's side shields that can bend beams leaving it completely unharmed. Haku's technique served the same purpose. "We can't keep defending like this, we are being suppressed!"

"Don't you think I know?" asked Naruto rudely as he jumped high in the air while Blinking a several ten meters away. However, a large rock struck his back heavily causing him to fall. "We have no choice but to fight!" Naruto continued to speak as he jumped forward to avoid another boulder from crushing him.

"Have you considered having more people to help us?" suggested Haku in a loud voice. People… that was the solution! An idea came to Naruto's mind as he began to generate chakra in a quick pace into his blade. Once he landed back on the ground, Naruto formed a set of forbidden hand seals while the zealots only continued to rush at him not giving a damn about what he was planning. However, Naruto only snickered at their foolish actions that they were attempting. When those mindless zealots gotten into a close enough radius of Naruto, the front line attackers were miraculously electrocuted and burned by an unknown force. Kiba's expression changed from confident to shock when he sensed that highly concentrated chakra reflector, just what kind of technique was Naruto trying to pull off? With his smeared blade in his own hand, Naruto then continued his enchantment by slamming the point of the blade into the solid earth before creating a chakra ring on the ground. As the waves of energy formed visibly, it was time for the next phase. The others could only watch in horror as the essence sent chilling sensations down their spines.

"Revenants… Rise…" commanded the Death Knight when he released all the reserved chakra he was generating to this great summon. Once the summoning had begun, the earth violently erupted slightly along with a pitch-black aura of demonic energies. In a matter of seconds, four revenants appeared from the ground as if they were revived from the dead. All the villagers began to take paces back to achieve some distance when they witnessed the deadly stare the four revenants flashed. With their short fangs in a smile, it convinced everybody that they wanted blood, which they did. Kiba was either surprised or stunned, he was enraged. Why was he enraged? Jealousy would be a good justifiable reason. Again he was envious that Naruto had this much potential in holding his ground, any normal person would've been trampled by now! They would be in a condition that no one would be able to prove that the corpse belonged to the victim, but what was happening now? Naruto was still alive and calling in uncalled for reinforcements. However, evidence of fatigue was present on his features, which was very fortunate.

Calamity, Raider, Reaper and the new revenant, Forbidden were the elites that were summoned under that massive demonic chakra. All four of their appearances didn't change a bit over the years, they still contained that vampuric face and attributes, however, those smiles on their faces certainly gave the enemies another reason to fear them. The whip revenant Assailant perished during the last combat with Orochimaru, Naruto knew Calamity, Raider and Reaper grieved for this loss. Believe it or not, the revenant summoning were Naruto's own creation using his own chakra and Kyubi's. How he gave them life was from the spirits of fallen beasts thus Naruto and Kyubi gave them another chance to live as essences in a warrior form. Calamity was once a dragon, Raider was a hawk, and Reaper's body was a gryphon. No one else would have the identical summoning technique unless he blessed this to someone else.

It was quite a complicated process to create the method to send the revenants to the other dimension of where all the different summoned beasts were for these revenants were completely different, many of them feared these four vampuric youths. However, with Kyubi's capabilities, that was easily compromised. Ever since Assailant was completely destroyed, Naruto had no choice but to generate another revenant to fill in for the four-man team. The new one of course was named Forbidden. This revenant was not a spirit beast in the past, he was a fallen demon.

Forbidden was definitely the strangest summoning he had to face, not only was he strong, he had a sense of knowing creepiness around him. Calamity, Raider, and Reaper accepted him very soon for all four of them in fact were very dark people themselves. Forbidden's hair was not too long, but definitely long enough that he covered over half of the right side of his face. What Naruto admired about Forbidden was his ability to glare at people, it would silence them in an instant. With only his left eye visible to people, it was something that could prove quite intimidating. In terms of armaments, Forbidden also wielded a scythe, but the scythe was thicker and the tip of the rod also had a point to double the weapon as a spear or javelin while Reaper was like a grim-reaper. He was a specialist in melee combat, and hell he proved himself to be a very worthy friend and comrade. Believe it or not, these four revenants were Naruto's closest friends when he was a Hidden-nin.

"Hey," said Calamity with a snicker while opening his army knife to an attacking state. "This is something that you don't see everyday."

"I wonder why these people look so scared," added Raider also forming a sinister smirk.

"Do we look that unique?" asked Reaper taking out his scythe.

"Be quiet." Forbidden ordered narrowing his only visible eye.

"What the hell are you!" shouted a villager demanding an answer while Haku and Naruto both snickered. Calamity gave off one of his devilish smiles before answering, his voice seemed icy.

"So you are one of those pitiful foolish Konoha citizens," said Calamity with his voice in a cold monotone. "I certainly will have fun ending your pathetic lives."

"Naruto-sama," called Reaper. "What should we do with these people?"

"Just remember not to kill Kiba yet," ordered Naruto panting a little bit due to his major usage of chakra. "I… want to personally deal with him myself."

"So…" said Forbidden in a dark voice. "I can do whatever I want with the others, right?"

"You got that right," answered Raider for Naruto. "You can be very mysterious, you know, Forbidden."

"Whatever," replied Forbidden in a snarl, who already was no longer paying attention to him. Raider grunted audibly as of result. He hated when that spear revenant did that, he was even colder than the three of them combined! It wasn't a bad thing though, somehow this attitude fascinated them even more.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" asked Haku tightening his grip on his glaive ready for more decisive combat. With four more people helping the demon, the villagers and other ninja revolutionaries didn't have a clue in terms of how to proceed. By looking at the four summoned warriors, it was no doubt that all of them were incredibly powerful with abilities unknown. Making the wrong move now would cost everything, the last option they had was to go on berserk and charge in like wild beasts. However, as soon as Kiba began to bark out orders madly wanting the revenants dead, the four vampuric youths smirked knowing that must be the person Naruto was referring to. Hearing those orders, the foolishly loyal zealots took on charge towards the demons without even considering the consequences,

Forbidden, however, suddenly grinned as he made a quick glide towards them without saying a word. Shrieks came from the frontline attackers as the young revenant appeared right in front of them all, only a dark smile could be seen before Forbidden raised his scythe and made a powerful slash at the waist level. Once the scythe made in contact with the person's flesh, it sliced them into halves immediately. The revenant only smirked silently as five now dead villagers fell dead to the ground, he had to admit it was starting to get fun.

"He's strong…" remarked a chunnin with fear knowing Forbidden killed five people without any sign of hesitating. He safely assumed that Calamity, Raider and Reaper were equally or more powerful. What shocked him even more was how all four of them had the Death Knight's attitude. As if fighting one Naruto was hard enough, dealing was five was immensely more difficult. "Kiba, what should we do?"

"What do you think?" Kiba shouted with a growl of brutality. "Isn't it obvious that we have to destroy them and make them know what will happen to them if they oppose us? Use your head!"

"But these guys aren't normal…"

"I said destroy them!" commanded the beast master harshly, he clearly didn't give a damn about the others' safety. He could care less. "Use whatever method you could! I expect results, damn it!" The reluctant chunnin took a glance over to the battleground, a silent gasp escaped his lips when he witnessed his allies were now fighting a losing battle against those inhuman abominations. Each one who went up against them were given the gift called death, or meeting their maker. Without doubt, Kiba was enraged and infuriated, just when things were in his favour, that demon had to ruin the moment! His patience wore thin quickly, not giving a reason to yell out loud, he audibly ordered the rest of the mob to advance and run all of them over. Of course, Kiba didn't hesitate to use everyone to the fullest, they were like equipment to him after all. When Calamity noticed the men Kiba had at the backup lines were advancing their way, a snicker came across his face knowing he would be seeing a lot of death. What made his blood excited was that he would be the cause of it, what a glorious day it was.

"Looks like there are even more of them…" said Forbidden in a low voice as he pulled out the spear point out of another person's head.

"But it's not that fun if we just keep killing a bunch of nobodies…" reminded Raider as he jammed his trident into a man's crotch.

"Does it matter to you?" asked Reaper plowing his scythe in an archer's chest making a deep and unrecoverable cut. The sharpshooter yelled in pain before falling face first to the earth with blood continuing to flow out.

"It's not like they don't deserve it," finished Calamity as he took initiative to start a dash to engage the incoming troops. The remaining three smirked in response before following their leader's suit, they took flight into the air as they generated chakra into their weapons readying themselves for an aerial assault. The crowd gasped with fear when they discovered another frightening capability of these demonic summonings, and some of them chose to attack on sight. Raider grinned knowing their sudden attacks were due to pure fear, confidence wasn't something that he sensed at the moment.

"So many of them…" whispered Raider to himself when he raised his trident in a striking stance, "Destroy!" Swinging his weapon violently, a massive thunder strike was launched downward aiming perfectly at the pathetic sharpshooters who tried to shoot him down. Screams of panic were heard before some of the wiser ones actually had the knowledge to make a break for it. For the rest who didn't, Raider grinned darkly when he saw them disintegrating in the unbearable voltage. Their desperate actions of wanting to escape were futile and yet dramatic, the way their hand were in the air trying to grasp for the light was just so amusing. What an emotional display of drama! He couldn't believe how pathetic these fools could get, how low could they possibly sink? Not giving the zealots another chance to retaliate, he unleashed another lightning attack before diving down. The crowd shrieked with absolute horror knowing another onslaught was about to come.

"I'm blinded by them already," said Reaper amusedly while gathering chakra into his weapon. "Eat it!" Pulling his scythe back slightly to gain some more power, he unleashed a raging flame in a cone towards the mob that was in a distance. Ninjas who had good reactions quickly ran out of the way in a panic not wanting to be killed by it. But again, the vassals and peasants, who had no ninja capabilities and the best they could do was to hold a stick or a pitchfork, didn't even notice such a deadly wave of energy was heading their way until it was too late. Laughable screams of torment escaped their lips as the fires continued to incinerate them into pitiful ashes. It wasn't too long before their bodies violently exploded due to the intense amount of energies overloading their weak human system. Magnificent, as Reaper would say.

Not knowing what came over him, Reaper laughed out loud in a horrified manner. He, of course, wasn't horrified since it was the people who heard it that trembled. The survivors were angered immediately, how could they be mocked by a summoned warrior who wasn't even a human? Suddenly one of the chunnins then recklessly made a dash at the revenant clearly wanting to take his life. When the katana was inches away from Reaper's face, a glint appeared in his eye… When the chunnin finally noticed it (which was when he was about two inches away from him), a gasp was heard knowing he fell right into a deep trap. Raising one knee, Reaper jammed it into the zealot's gut making him vomit heavily. As the chunnin made a defenseless fall forward, the revenant made a shift to slam his left fist into his chest making the pathetic fool stumble back. Taking his scythe again in a striking stance, Reaper rushed the end of his weapon into his gut again, the chunnin then bent down as a response. In a split second, he was guillotined.

"Who's that bastard that's trying to hit me?" questioned Forbidden coldly once a several arrows were trying to strike his head. When he eyed the fearful archer with his left eye, a silent snickering sound came out of his throat before he charged right at him therefore slicing him in half vertically from the skull. A scream wasn't even heard this time, not that it mattered, it was getting a bit too noisy.

"You will pay for killing Kenny!" shouted a sharpshooter running towards him firing. The scythe revenant narrowed his eyes at their pointless persistent, when will they learn that the only way to save their own pathetic lives was to not fight? The more they fight, more pointless sacrifices would be made in order for humans to drop this foolish prejudice against Naruto. Why couldn't they realize that?

"Attack him!"

"Get him!"

"Shoot him at will!"

"Fire!"

"Shut up!" ordered Forbidden as his hand made a grappling pose. Wincing in silent anger, Forbidden unleashed a darkness beam from his hand. Once the beam captured those villagers, a strong sensation of pain and burning seared through them. Their facial expressions told all, it was evident that death awaited these men. They had their chance to redeem themselves yet Kiba's hatred easily blinded their judgment. Fools without minds of their own deserve to be killed, as Naruto would say, Forbidden followed the same principle. As the victims arched their bodies with agony, Forbidden smirked as their bodies soon were consumed by the darkness. In a flash, they exploded into bits of tender flesh, blood was splattered on the revenant's face and body as of result. With a lick to taste, Forbidden spat it out immediately. A fool was not worthy to any recognition, and their blood was no different.

"Hey," called someone from above to the demon revenant. The young warrior slowly looked up with a passive face devoid of any passion to see who it was. A bored look came across his face when he saw Calamity. However, the blood on his army knife certainly intrigued him to a certain extent.

"What?" asked Forbidden in a deep monotone avoiding any signs of interest to start a conversation, "If you have something to say, say it."

"Can you handle things here?" asked Calamity ignoring his attitude, he was very used to it.

"Yeah, how come?"

"I am going to check on how Naruto-sama is doing," explained Calamity. "Maybe he could use some help on the other side. I would need you, Raider and Reaper to hold these guys back."

"It'll be fine if you go," replied the scythe wielder as he fired a beam flare at a retreating soldier not even looking at him. The blast killed the wounded immediately. Calamity was certainly amused by that action, Forbidden only gave a cold look before looking at his leader again. "Trust me."

"Thanks, I will be going." With that, Calamity retreated back and took flight to where Naruto and Haku were engaging the fight with the rest of the mob. Calamity knew Naruto was very worn out after that kind of summoning, the only exception when he would not would be him in his Metamorphosis mode. If Naruto didn't have the amount of time to recover, Calamity was certain that he would be pummeled to the ground shortly. Not wasting any more time, the assassin revenant quickly gained more speed and prepared for any obstacles ahead.

'_What…'_ thought Calamity as flares suddenly fired at him from a distance. Using his army knife, the assassin revenant performed a tornado like slash to destroy them in an instant. However, as he began to slow down, he noticed a wave of arrows came in from the left. Gaining more power, Calamity boosted further to the air thus avoiding the assault completely. As he looked down to the ground, he already spotted more than a dozen archers were aiming at him from below not releasing their arrows yet.

"Get out of my way!" ordered Calamity as he gathered chakra into his long knife. As a result, the sharpshooters released the arrows. Not hesitating any longer, Calamity dived down swiftly evading all their assaults before appearing right before them. Giving out a scream of terror, the revenant jabbed his heated blade into one of the archer's stomach. Taking it back out in less than a second with blood, Calamity then slashed heavily at another's throat cutting it off completely. For the rest of them, he released a dark raging coil from his left palm therefore shredding them into pieces due to the massive force. Suddenly, the revenant was hit hard on the head with a metal rod, Calamity held his head painfully before turning around to the fool who dared to attack him.

"Die, you monster!" yelled the villager in fear but tried to attack again. Without effort, the revenant reached out his left hand grabbing him by the collar. In a swift movement, the assassin yanked and threw him into the air. Using his army knife, Calamity unleashed an air like blade like a boomerang to the sky toward the defenseless peasant. As the blade reached him, it immediately sawed the person in half by the face. A tortured scream came from him before he violently exploded into bits. A satisfied grin came from Calamity before more weapons came at him from a distance, these fools just never cease to leave him alone.

_**(Elsewhere in the field of chaos)**_

"So," declared Haku blocking a club strike with his glaive. "How long do you expect me to look after you?" With that statement said, he lowered himself and slashed his opponent by the knees practically hacking them off. Once Haku finished with this person, a storm of chakra arrows came their way. The hunter nin tried to destroy as many as possible but a several broke through his guard thus striking him and Naruto who was behind. Both of them yelled in pain as the arrows exploded, that attack wounded Haku quite badly but Naruto's left arm was then unable to move as regularly as before. Naruto grunted hearing those words immediately.

"I am fine…" he coughed as an enemy's punch struck his chest due to his drastic change in movement after the summoning technique, he was much slower of course. As the fist reached for his face, he didn't even have the strength to Blink or use Phase Shift to avoid it, he simply took the hit completely. Grunting in pain while stumbling backwards, the attackers continued their rush completely seizing this chance of his weakness. Naruto immediately pointed his firearm at the incoming zealots, when he was about to fire, an arrow came in from the right and struck it out of his hand. Due to the sudden shock he received, Naruto loosened his grip on the gun, which exploded into pieces because of irregular chakra mixtures within. The death assassin didn't like this one bit, now he lost another method of defeating this chaotic mob, he had no choice but to rely on anything else that he had.

"Die!" screamed a male as he came in from behind Naruto and slammed a rake into his back. No doubt the Death Knight yelled in torment. Holding in the burning feeling now developing rapidly, Naruto smashed his right elbow into the enemy's face with full force. Torturously taking out the rake out of his bloody back, the assailant, using his right hand, angrily crushed the man's face with the end of the weapon killing him at once. Naruto then took a good glimpse at Haku, who just received a strong whack in the cheek with a metal rod. When Haku skidded on the dirt, Naruto knew he had no time to waste but he knew he had limited strength left.

Pulling out another assault knife with his weak arm, the Death Knight quickly generated chakra into the tip of the blade and practically whipped it out like a boomerang. This time, however, the mob snickered clearly knowing what kind of devastating effects it could deal. The crowd promptly shifted to the side as the beam knife whizzed by them not even making a scratch. Naruto twitched immediately with frustration.

"It's over, demon!" shouted a villager with a scythe raised over his head, he only a few feet away from Naruto. The assailant gasped noticing there were at least two other people in front of him as well, he was surrounded. At the same time, the beam knife came back towards Naruto's direction in a turn, in a matter of moments the three attackers were sliced in half from the waist thus killing them in an instant. The Death Knight snickered darkly as he regained his posture, he then grabbed the knife at the handle preparing to throw it again. It was that moment where Haku jumped in releasing Ice Bolts and Storm Bolts to stun the enemy literally. As he landed, the Mist hunter-nin quickly formed a set of hand seals for his jutsu.

"Torrential Wave no jutsu!" declared Haku as he called on forth crushing water waves at the immobile troops. Unable to move, a fraction of the zealots were immediately washed away to their deaths. Haku grinned at the results, it looked like he didn't lose his touch after all. Little did he know, two crossbow arrows were fired from afar unexpectedly in a flash, Haku's left shoulder and arm was badly struck and pierced as of result

Gasping at the next second, both shinobis observed the sky above as a rain of kunais, shurikens, and flaming arrows came down from above. The numbers were massive, not even Haku had the chakra to defend against this safely if he tried to protect Naruto, he knew the demon boy was drained after the summoning ritual. With his now seriously wounded arm, Haku knew he couldn't defend it fully. Kiba's smile continued to grow wider as each second went by, what he witnessed right now was a weak Death Knight and a tired looking shinobi who had no idea what he should be doing. It was either save himself and let Naruto perish, or attempting to save both but resulting in severe injuries afterwards thus causing their own death. It was over for them, his dreams were going to come true!

"I won't let you!" shouted an unknown male from above making a hand seal of the Tiger. "Fire Element: Dragon Fire no jutsu!" Hearing that technique, Kiba and Naruto realized that must've been Uchiha Sasuke. As soon as the attack was declared, a breath of incinerating flames came out of his mouth in a cone thus disintegrating all the weapons that were casting downward to the two youths below. Naruto and Haku gasped at the power Sasuke had put in his attack, they couldn't believe he was able to summon that. Even though both used their arms to defend themselves from the heat that was emitted, Naruto had to admit it was incredibly hot despite his abilities. At the same time, the duo were relieved somewhat knowing help was on the way. If the Uchiha was here, his comrades would be here too.

Kiba, on the hand, was boiling with fury. How dare he neutralize that death blow when the moment was his? This was uncalled for! He had no right to interfere but yet he did! Frustration and arrogance led to vengeance in a split second. As of that point on, Sasuke will die as well. He didn't want to do this but that Sasuke left him no choice, he would die as well for being intrusive. No one would stand against him, not even if he was a friend.

"Sasuke…" Naruto managed to choke out his words under his exhaustion. "Why…"

"Hey, Naruto," said Sasuke giving a slight grin with Neji landing beside him one second later. "How are you?"

"Your timing can't be any better…" said Haku using his glaive as a support.

"Good to see you too, Neji…" whispered Naruto coughing a bit.

"Likewise," Neji responded with a smirk, more of a friendly smirk to be precise.

"Ni-san!" shouted a youthful girl, Haku and Naruto knew exactly who it was. In a whirl, Rin was already on top of her brother kissing him madly everywhere on the face. "You're okay, you're okay! I am so glad that you are still alive!" She then kissed him again. Lee, who just arrived, narrowed his eyes at her exuberance. Neji, Haku and Sasuke didn't know whether to smile or to be exasperated. Sure, it was great to see Rin happy but the mob was still here.

"Rin-chan…" said Naruto trying to pry her off while she continued to kiss him.

"I'm sorry…" she said sheepishly with a blushing face, she then noticed the blood. "Ni-san… you're hurt… Sempai… you're hurt too…"

"We still have this mob to deal with, remember?" asked Haku not very pleased with this hopeless situation. The Mist nin then pulled out the two arrows that were inside his arm, he had to admit that it felt similar to a fire trying to cook him. Lee took a good look at the chaotic battlefield, it was all smeared with blood, dead bodies were lying there helplessly, what shocked him was some of them were dissembled into pieces of meat or sliced in half. What made Lee and the others who just arrived were the battling sounds nearby, screams of terror rose from the vicinity, they could even feel the chakra of these unknown people were incredibly powerful. It was then another tortured roar was heard that caused all of them to wince slightly, Naruto clearly knew who had the potential to make someone do that, it must've been Forbidden.

"How dare you help that demon?" questioned a surviving villager.

"You guys are supposed to be Anbu members! You should be helping us!"

"Yeah, we have to eliminate any threat to Konoha! Join us!"

"That 'demon' happens to be my brother!" yelled Rin very angrily. "I won't let you!"

"So," said a cocky civilian arming with nothing but a rake. "His sister, you say? You must be a demon too, witch!"

"He is one of my best friends," declared Neji solemnly as his cold lavender eyes began to engage the Byakugan. "How can any of you be so foolish to continue this prejudice?"

"He…"

"Just kill them all!" came a voice from the back. Everyone's attention turned to the person who was in charge of this master plan, Inuzuka Kiba. Sasuke gave a deadly scowl immediately, just what kind of person would jeopardize the entire village just because of insane obsession over someone? If he wanted Hinata so badly, what not try doing things the honourable way instead of literally killing off the competition? The unforgivable part was how he had chose to drag everyone down with him, he HAD to make everyone sink to his level and blind them from the truth. How can Konoha be this ignorant? Why can't they drop all this and live in peace? Sasuke could tell several hundred people already lost their lives this day, how many more must be ruthlessly wasted before the discrimination ends? Kiba was the one who deserved to be killed, the others didn't in spite of how foolish they were. "What are you people doing, kill off those Anbus as well!"

"But Kiba sir…" mumbled a villager nervously. "Their numbers are increasing…"

"No buts!" barked the beast master. "You will do as I say! Anyone who associates with the demon is our enemy! They are no different!"

"Kiba!" shouted Neji trying to control his rage. "Why are you doing this?"

"How could you lead this act of monstrosity upon our friend?" asked Lee also angry. "What did he ever do to you? What ailed you to do this?"

"Stop reasoning with that dumbass," Sasuke stated with a snarl.

"We are trying to make things better," Neji said silencing him, or at least attempt to. "Try to continue this rationally, okay?"

"Do you seriously expect him to stop this act now?" questioned the Uchiha giving a stare. "I know Kiba well enough, if he went this far, he isn't going to stop now…" Hearing those words, Rin, Lee and Neji cringed while Naruto and Haku only remained silent.

"Our authority means nothing to him, ne…" asked Rin not very content that this battle will have to continue. "Damn that bastard…"

"Have you noticed that he hasn't done a thing yet?" asked Naruto with a smirk trying to get up. Rin could tell he was quite low on chakra, luckily she bought something to heal that. It was then when Haku was beginning to catch on. "Ever since this entire thing started, Kiba only ordered others to fight, he never moved a muscle other than his frantic arms trying to command his slaves."

"What was that?" growled Kiba knowing the Death Knight said something. Naruto only gave off a devilish laugh, which caused everyone to stop, and that was including his allies. "What's so funny?"

"You are such a coward!" said Naruto still laughing, not necessarily finding this scenario to be funny. "You don't have the guts to face me like a man, so you want others to do the job for you. You are willing to send everyone to their deaths just because you are obsessed with Hinata! You don't give a crap about them because you want to get what you want! This is your obsession, don't get others involved into this, you son of a bitch!"

"Shut up!" yelled Kiba. "How dare you mock me? I still have you outnumbered, demon!"

"What?" asked Naruto now clearly making fun of Kiba deliberately, "What was that? I have you outnumbered because I am a coward and have no courage to fight Naruto like a man? What?" This enraged Kiba while Rin and the others smirked.

"A person like you having eyes on my cousin?" questioned Neji threateningly. "I will never allow a selfish bastard near her…"

"Why is someone like you still alive…" Lee spat with serious disgust.

"And these people who have no minds of their own are no different from that monster," added Rin as she unsheathed her katana. "If they had a conscience, they would have never begun this to begin with…"

"I don't care if you guys are Anbu," shouted Kiba pointing at them dangerously. "But defending that demon… You will die! Once I get all you guys out of the way, I will have Hinata! Yes… just as long as you all stay quiet permanently… I will have no trouble… I am victorious!"

_**(At that split second)**_

"Victorious, you say?" questioned a firm but collected female voice from nowhere. Silent gasps came from Naruto and the others when they heard this voice, it held so much deadly anger behind it that it silenced them immediately, everyone reverted their attention from behind Naruto, a shocked expression filled their faces when they saw who it was. The Death Knight wanted to collapse right there and then. It was no other than Hyuga Hinata, along with Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru standing on a branch looking rather fierce at the crowd. Hinata's solemn stand was something to be feared for. After long years of learning from Hiashi how to stand her ground as a Hyuga Heiress, Hinata's image currently was an intimidating one.

"Hinata," choked Sasuke when he noticed her extremely rare icy aura. When it came to Naruto, she could do anything. The girl only gave the Uchiha a smile before facing the zealots with a solemn face. Kiba was blinded at the moment to even notice how frustrated the girl was, her beauty softened him, it was so like a fool to react in that manner. Sakura jumped down to where the assailant was, she was so glad that he was alive. Shikamaru and Ino leaped down as well while Hinata began to take steps towards the leader of the mob.

"Ni-chan!" she exclaimed taking him in an embrace. "You're safe!" Rin and Naruto smiled as of result but paid closer to what the Hyuga girl was doing. As the zealots began to engage her, she simply Blinked ten meters forward thus making them collide to one another. Another wave wanted to attack her again but Kiba promptly ordered them to stop and allow the gorgeous Hinata to approach him. The attackers wanted to protest since they could tell from her face that she was definitely despising Kiba and possibly wanted him dead. The dog tamer, however, refused to believe such a thing and allowed Hinata to continue. The Death Knight and the others watched with both shock and amusement. Plus, they really wanted to know what was going to happen next.

'_You are so clueless, Kiba…'_ thought Tenten as she went by to Neji.

'_Does Kiba have an idea what Hinata is going to do to him?'_ thought Ino who held Shikamaru's hand tighter for security.

'_How stupid can a person be?'_ asked Sasuke in his head holding Sakura's hand. By this time, Hinata was already in front of Kiba, hiding all of her emotions from him. Kiba on the other hand was ever so delighted to see the heiress so forward, this must be a sign of victory. He then snickered at Naruto confidently, he proved that Hinata picked him over the demon. Now Naruto will be heartbroken that his lover left him. In a saddened stage, Kiba would be able to silence him permanently.

"Hello, Hinata!" said Kiba brightly, his attitude changed 180 degrees.

"Hi," replied Hinata devoid of any emotion.

"Are you glad to see me?" At this point, Haku wanted to laugh.

"Yeah," said Hinata sweetly. Suddenly, her fist made contact with the clueless idiot's face sending him crashing back. Naruto now wanted to laugh but his self control took the better of him. Kiba got back up painfully as he touched his cheek where Hinata hit him, he couldn't believe that she would do that. However, his shock turned into rage as he stood back up with a fierce glare into her eyes. Hinata only stared right back, she heard everything he had said earlier, there was no possible way that she would let this go.

"Why did you…"

"I would like to see you dead," said Hinata wanting to spit at him but her good manners forbid her to do so. "That's what I would want to see from you."

"No, that can't be… you can't hate me!"

"I will, and I have every reason for it." Not giving any signs of wanting to attack, she did something that no one ever expected, Hinata heavily kicked Kiba in the crotch. A tortured howl was heard right afterwards, even Naruto and the gang felt sorry for him to experience that. The beast boy fell on his knees holding his private area while the girl looked down at him pitifully, he really did look pathetic, if he wasn't so useless she would've have at least a bit of pleasure kicking him. Kiba only glared angrily before words came painfully out of his mouth.

"Finish me then…" snarled Kiba telling her to get on with it.

"No…" replied Hinata softly, her voice was as cold as ice. "I don't have the right to take your life," Everyone reacted differently to her words but surprise was in all of their minds. "Of course, I should really kill you for trying to take my Naruto-kun away from me but… I will be ruining Naruto's pride as a warrior if I interfered. Naruto would want to defeat you without anyone backing him up, that way he would feel the strength of absolute victory, he will know that he found his happiness because he earned it himself." Once again, he raised her leg and jammed her foot into his face to make him soar backward crashing into a tree. Some of the chunnins were shocked at the cold treatment the Hyuga girl gave to their leader, she defeated him like he was nothing, and she was not even close to breaking a sweat.

"Uh… Kiba…" said a chunnin awkwardly. "What do we do now?"

"What does it look like!" shouted the dog master holding his face in much more torment now very agitated. "Kill her too! Obliterate!" Nodding promptly, the chunnin and the rest took on charge onto the young Hyuga heiress, a beam fired from above halting the zealots from advancing. All of them looked up to the sky; the zealots trembled. Kiba's eyes twitched, Naruto, Haku and Rin smiled while the rest had no idea what those four people were. Neji and the others winced a bit seeing the revenants, they were all bloody from face to feet. What scared them a little tad bit more was how unaffected they were when blood was smeared all over them, if Neji caught their expressions accurately, he was certain that they liked killing.

"It's over," said Forbidden coldly without much emotion as he lowered his scythe which was dripping down fresh blood.

"What is over?" Kiba demanded an answer immediately. "Explain yourselves!"

"Why do we need to explain to a fool like you?" questioned Raider licking the blood on his arm. The remaining three only snickered. "You look like such an idiot…"

"What did you say? Repeat yourself!"

"I would be laughing if you didn't look so pathetic," replied Reaper snickering. "Oh, what the hell, I will laugh anyway." As the revenants began to laugh darkly, Naruto began to chuckle himself in the same attitude. No doubt this only ticked Kiba off to another level. Forbidden wondered if the beast boy should have his blood pressured check if he would come out of this alive, he had been getting pissed way too easily today.

"Those nobodies were hardly a fight," explained Calamity as he threw Kiba a head that he sliced off from a peasant. Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Lee gasped at how Calamity reacted when he tossed the head, there was no sign of fear or remorse on his face. He did it as if a head disassembled from a body was one of the most natural things in the world. Even though Hinata dealt with deaths and blood frequently, if someone ordered her to hold a head (not skeletal skull), she would possibly go pale and faint. "Just in case you are wondering, yes, they are all defeated."

"You… creations of monstrosity killed them?" Kiba asked now in denial.

"Well, they are dead or going to die," answered Calamity smirking.

"It only leaves you people…" Forbidden stated as he looked around at the survivors, a smile crept on his face when he noticed there were plenty of them left. Without difficulty, Forbidden tilted his head to the right to avoid an arrow that was aimed for his skull. He then turned around and flashed a glare at an archer who was hiding in the bushes. A smirk came across his face as the archer began to run away from his spot in fear. "So… you were trying to hit me from behind?" In a flash, Forbidden gripped his scythe and dived down at high speed preparing to annihilate. The archer only bawled in fear as the revenant hacked him in two, the outcome of it was the sharpshooter exploded violently into shreds and a rain of blood was formed. "Anyone else…" At that moment, the whole mob couldn't take this anymore. They did what their instincts told them to do, flee with fear.

Everyone (other than Naruto), especially Haku and Rin, were dead frozen. They couldn't believe this revenant was a cold blooded murderer who kills and wouldn't even shed a tear for the fallen people he had slain. Forbidden was so much like Naruto in his uncontrolled Metamorphosis form but this revenant seemed to have a very clear understanding in terms of what he was doing. With this fact in mind, it made him even more lethal, he was more feared than all of the revenants combined.

"Forbidden," called Calamity warningly. "Don't go after them!"

"Why not?" he asked while flashing his leader a glare of disagreement, "It's not like you don't want to kill them."

"We have done enough killing in one day!" shouted Raider.

"We have our limits too," stated Reaper. "If they run away because they had enough, let them go."

"Sure, I won't go after them…" replied Forbidden closing his left eye grinning, Calamity knew he was up to something. It was then when the demon revenant held his scythe like a javelin, Naruto's eyes widened immediately. "But I won't let them escape…"

"What?"

"I never let any fools survive!" Finishing that statement, Forbidden whipped his scythe at the direction of where the mob retreated before Calamity could stop him. As the weapon flew past the zealot troops, it struck the ground in front of them. Instantly, it began to send dark energies to the earth in an erupting manner. Knowing the potential dangers, the mob continued to run frantically trying to survive. However, it wasn't long before the ground erupted in the largest pitch black ignition anyone had ever witnessed. The most horrified cries were heard from the distance before they can no longer emit a sound from their body. The remaining people watched the explosion with a hopeless expression of terror, aside from Naruto who was smirking, they were also speechless. They all knew everyone who went toward that direction was killed without question. Horrified looks soon formed into regret and guilt while Forbidden only smirked. The entire mob was killed… no one survived other than Kiba who was on the ground in pain.

"Forbidden…" hissed Raider angrily. "Why…"

"I will have a sweet dream tonight," said Forbidden without emotion, "Later…" Without another word, he then disappeared in a cloud of smoke to return to his world.

"Damn him…" cursed Reaper as he followed suit. The remaining duo did so as well leaving the youths to themselves.

"Looks like you're the only one left, Kiba," said Naruto as he stood up refusing Rin's help. "You are going to have the worst death of all…" Kiba winced immediately, Akamaru only barked to support his master.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata softly running to him to see if he was in decent shape. "Isn't this enough? Can't we just take him back to the village and allow him to suffer the jurisdiction of Konoha law?"

"No, Hina-chan," replied the Death Knight with a grin. "The jurisdiction of Konoha will not be enough… He will die for trying to take you away from me…"

"Naruto," called Neji. "Don't go too far, okay?"

"We still need to bring a small evidence back," remarked Sasuke grinning.

"Do you need some soldier pills before you fight, ni-san?" asked Rin. Naruto simply shook off the kind offer from his baby sister.

"Hey!" yelled Kiba in disbelief with Akamaru supporting him. "You Anbus are supposed to be helping me!"

"It's not like you don't deserve to die," commented Tenten coldly.

"You wanted to hurt Naruto-ni-chan!" added Sakura with the same emotion.

"Cold blooded bastard…" said Ino clearly wanting him to perish painfully.

"You disgust me…" That was all Shikamaru said before Kiba felt cornered.

"Enough talk," said Naruto as he dashed at Kiba with his weapon on his right hand. Seeing his enemy advancing with speed, Kiba did what his instincts told him, he told his tool to attack.

"Akamaru, attack!" Barking promptly, the hound did what his master told him and attacked in a bite. Naruto snickered as he shifted to the right dodging a snap bite aimed at his left arm.

"You are such a coward," stated Naruto as he leaped away from the speedy hound. "I could only expect such an act of incompetence from a piece of crap like you."

"He is my ninja tool!" justified Kiba loudly.

"Yeah, because you have no ability or courage to take me on yourself," Naruto said taunting him.

"That's it!" the beast master shouted with frustration as he began to engage to fight himself. Noticing that he had the will to fight, it was time for Naruto to get more serious despite his wasted state.

"You won't be needing him," said Naruto to no one in particular as he pulled back his blade and gave the hound a slash in the body. Kiba's eyes widened with shock as his loyal dog fell to the ground helplessly, and what made him feel guilty was how he couldn't have done anything to stop it.

"You bastard!" he screamed as he angrily used his beast like claws to slash Naruto. Using his left arm, Naruto saved himself from the claws to reach his face. However, due to the slight fractured state, the Death Knight flinched noticeably which Kiba caught. Smiling victoriously, the dog male then made a very determined effort to damage his left arm further. Being Naruto, there was no possible way he would let them get away with catching his weakness. The assailant tilted to the right and raised his blade once Kiba's attacks came in a barrage. It wasn't long before a claw attack struck Naruto in the face thus giving Kiba a chance to strike again. Utilizing a slight thrust, Kiba gave a wild spin kick to his stomach thus Naruto vomited with pain. "It's over, Naruto!"

"Not yet…" gasped the assailant when he noticed a wildfire of kunais came at him. Naruto soon spun his blade in a whirlwind like motion using one hand blocking every single weapon before it reached him therefore nullifying it. As of result, Kiba only tried again but a several smoke bombs were within as well. Once Naruto made it contact with the bombs, a thick cloud of smoke surrounded him fully. The consequences to that of course was to blind his vision. However, as he pumped more chakra into his eyes, Naruto easily scanned through it without difficulty, that was when he sensed Kiba coming in from the right at incredibly speed.

"Die, demon!" yelled Kiba as he prepared a deadly claw strike aiming at Naruto's head. However, as soon as the Death Knight turned with a glint in his teal eyes, Kiba sudden gave off a cold sweat. He recognized that look Naruto carried, it was the same one when he bought the flute… that was how he looked at him when Naruto shattered his plan. If that was the case, again Kiba's sneak attack was known to the dark assailant. When Kiba tried to maneuver himself to attempt another attack for this one was doomed to failure, it was too late when Naruto suddenly jammed his knee into his gut. The pain that he experienced was stifling, Kiba knew the reason for Naruto crushed a several ribs during the process. But with one kick, how did anyone do this? As he slowly retreated while holding his aching part of his body, the Death Knight only smashed his foot further into his chest area, as a result, Kiba was send six meters back and fell clumsily on his back.

"You're right, Kiba…" said Naruto in a deadly tone with evident signs of tiredness. "It is over…" As the Death Knight held tightly onto his blade, Kiba sweated with fear as he witnessed a radiant glowing green energy emitting from the runeblade. It was so concentrated and it also carried a deep feeling of darkness. At this moment, Nightshadow was similar to a thermal energy weapon that could slice through anything. From the exhausted features on Naruto's face, Kiba and the others who were watching could tell that must be the last of Naruto's chakra, it would be his death blow. With his ribs completely crushed in two kicks, Kiba was in too much pain to run.

"Naruto-kun…" whispered Hinata to herself as she had her hands on her chest.

"No!" yelled the revolution leader. "I was supposed to be the victor! I am supposed to win! You should be dead! I can't lose to you!" The assailant only gave a weak grin darkly.

"Too bad…" said Naruto still holding his blade in a striking position. "You thought wrong… I guess I am very persistent in living… To be with Hinata… is something I don't want to give up. And for trying to take it away from me in the most disgusting way, I want to reward you with the gift of seeing hell!" It was then when Naruto, using all the stamina he had left within him, took a dash and prepared to end the defenseless fool's life with the deadly Death Pact.

"No…"

"Death Pact!" shouted the Death Knight loudly as he leaped a several feet with his blade raised, ready to make a vertical slash. Kiba didn't have the courage to look at Naruto in the eye, he didn't want to face death. He couldn't accept that this was the end of his life, he lost to Naruto again and this time his life was the cost of failing. No, this shouldn't be, he kept telling himself in his mind, but he knew it was over, literally. At that instant, something ran right between Kiba and the Death Pact weapon right before it reached Kiba's head. As a searing sound was heard in front of him, Kiba was shocked that he wasn't the one who was attacked. However, his eyes were filled with sadness and horror when he saw who defended for him. Naruto gasped with wide eyes when he found out he struck the wrong target, he wasted his entire attack on the wrong enemy… but what surprised him was why this thing saved Kiba's life. As the Death Pact blade made contact with the head, it sliced the incorrect target from head to toe thus cutting it in half, blood seared out of the injuries like a spout. Kiba was dumbstruck when he saw the small fella divided into two by a deadly green chakra for a second before exploding into pieces of useless mush and garbage. Everyone else was stunned but somehow Kiba was devastated, his eyes were filled with pain, sorrow, regret, but most noticeable one was rage. He then made the most ferocious glare that Naruto has seen…

"AKAMARU!"

**_AN: Have fun with this ending! I know I am going to die for making you guys hang on this point like this. Also, I made Kiba into what he is because I hate him, so if you don't like it… well, don't complain if you don't have to. Have a safe holiday! I will now run away before I get gunned down by you readers! Bye! (Gets shot on the arm before I could fully run away) MERRY- CHRIS… (A knife is thrown and pierces through my legs) ARGH! Damn this! Okay… before I die… I want to tell you all there is most likely a chapter coming in the holidays or whatnot… the lemon scene will not be in this volume but it takes place in this volume…. What I am saying is that I will post something in the Rated R section so you guys can check it out. I will list it when the time comes… Now I really need to get out of here… I TOLD YOU I WASN'T GOING TO HAVE A SAFE HOLIDAY!!! Catch you all... later… literally… LOL!_**


	13. Konoha's Collapse and Reborn

_**Downfall of the Light 2**_

**_Chapter 13: Konoha's Collapse and Reborn_**

Disclaimer: As you all people know, I don't own Naruto, Warcraft3 or almost anything involved with this story other than the plot, Rin, Calamity, Forbidden, Raider, and Reaper. So, now that you guys know, which you should've known ever since this book was made, please be a good friend and not sue or you people will wish you never read this. Without further adieu, have a good day.

Legend:

"…": Speech

'…': Thoughts

_Italic words also means thoughts, it belongs to the person who was speaking in the paragraph._

Bolded Italic brackets are scenario changes.

**_AN: Ah, yes, I am back with another chapter for all you readers to read in the holidays. I know it's Christmas, so this would be a perfect holiday gift for you! Please enjoy your holidays the best way you could, I know I will be continuing on my school work… Damn that place, it's still here to haunt me to this day… Aside from my life, I want to thank those who actually bothered to review. Thank you so much for doing so, it really made my spirits went back to happiness for I only have 22 instead of the 40 that I usually get. Not that it really mattered whether it was low or not, this low number made me realize who are the true readers that want me to continue and those who just won't give a damn. I know now that I should continue this for the true loyal readers, you guys have my respect! To those who didn't, just enjoy the story and I hope you will not be lazy and actually give some feedback. Your words will only help me get better so I won't write crap. Whether it's illegal or not, I will make a Reviewers' Period because I want to talk to those who did go through the trouble of to make the extra effort to speak their mind._**

**SPECIAL REVIEWERS' PERIOD, this is an exception:**

_**Dragon Man 180:** You feel sorry for the dog? I, to be honest, felt the same way. However, being the sadistic person that I am, I had to kill him. I will admit, I had fun killing him too. Kind of contradicting, am I? Anyway, thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter!_

_**A3eedi:** Don't make this into a tragedy… you are in no position to tell me what to write. But, I am not that kind of person who likes to make things into a tragedy when the story held no tragedy from the start. Of course, difficulties are what keeps the story going or you people would get bored really soon. Thank you for reviewing, enjoy this chapter!_

_**joekool:** Thanks for defending against those shotgun shots and assault rifle firing. Despite your hard efforts, I am already shot… I don't think I can make it. LOL! New chapter is here, now I can show you my gratitude. Do me a favour and enjoy this._

_**jasx316:** You hate Kiba now because I made him into a jackass? Wow, are my words that effective? I think that would be the most bloody chapter in the entire novel (not trilogy), and hell, I am so glad that you like Forbidden. I will find you on MSN to discuss more about your fic._

_**Resurrected-Evil:** Good to see you're happy with the chapter that I made, glad to be realistic! Thank you for liking my work up to this point, I hope this chapter won't upset you._

_**sephynarutocloud:** It's okay to toss knives at me, it's better than having six girls tackling or hit you because I said something that insulted them intentionally. I deserve punishment, don't I? Instead of apologizing because you "hurt" me, just enjoy this new chapter, okay? Thanks!_

_**AlphaC:** Here's your new chapter like you requested, and have a happy holiday yourself too, you earned it._

_**stoictimer:** Funny is actually the first word that came to your mind? I was thinking of amusement, but it's overall the same! For obvious reason, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the rest who cares for Naruto are incredibly irritated that the revolt happened. If I don't talk too much about their reactions, just keep the previous statement that I stated in mind. Glad that you like Forbidden as well, I had fun writing him, a lot of fun to be precise. Yes, I could tell you enjoyed that chapter a lot, good gift before the holidays, right? You can give me a Christmas present as well, enjoy this chapter._

_**Kyle:** You are one cold but cool dude, you are just as sadistic as me! LOL! I added a South Park line before this, the first one was for humour, this one was for seriousness. I hope I kept my standards, please enjoy this chapter. Also, despite how sorry that I was in killing the dog… well, now I could care less. ENJOY!_

_**Gopu:** Simple words are the most appreciated words, thanks again!_

_**One Azn Dragon:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR KEEPING YOUR WORD! I am glad that you like blood, I like it too, obviously. I will talk to you on MSN for I can give you even more of my gratitude there._

_**nonegel:** Thank you for liking my dark fights, I hope this chapter answers the question that you have. Thank you for reviewing and please enjoy this new creation._

_**warprince2000:** Hope this update was fast enough for you, enjoy!_

_**Anoe:** Thanks for your review, and please like this chapter like how you always did with the others. Sorry that I couldn't talk to you too much on MSN, I was very busy trying to type this up and the new volume that I am planning to post soon. Hope you will forgive me, thanks again for reviewing, my friend!_

_**DaveBoo1378:** Don't like me killing the mutt? Oh, come on, you know how dark I can be, it's not the first time Naruto sliced things in half from the skull to the crotch thus cutting them in half. The dog just makes things accelerate to new heights and fun! I will talk to you on MSN too, which is fudged up at the moment… DAMN IT! Thanks again for reviewing._

_**Cobra-100:** You actually have an account, and you are Cobra? Never knew that, glad that you signed in this time! If you think the last chapter was an early Christmas present, well, this is the real deal! I am glad that I didn't disappoint you, hope that you like this chapter just as much!_

_**Place-your-name-here:** Simple words are appreciated, and no need to rush through reviews. Hope this update is soon enough for you, later!_

_**D.D Designator:** I can't really answer all of your questions for all ruins plot. I will let the chapter answer the questions itself. You like Forbidden as well? I love his character too and I love the Gundam's pilot, Shani Andras. As for Shani being Naruto's son, I don't think I will tell you what I have planned. Just enjoy this!_

_**Forbidden:** Looks like you like the revenant too. And yes, I got him by somewhat taking traits of Shani Andras and forged it into this. It's good to know that you found this chapter awesome, and yes, I really like the pilot of Forbidden Gundam. Did I go too far in killing the mutt? I don't think so for Kiba deserves pain and suffering. Also, to me, low reviews mean that I have to work harder to earn more. The last thing I would do is to start a poll for it's completely illegal. Anyway, later!_

_**Zhuyou:** You name sounds like "sue you", you know that? LOL! Yes, finally someone is saying Kiba is stupid! I am so happy that you hate him too, my words are sure persuasive, aren't they? Please take pleasure in reading this new chapter of mine, I will let you do your thing while I sit back and continue working._

_**Lyfe.exe:** I will update, don't worry. Is eight days fast enough for you? It's as fast as this soldier could go. Good to know that you like it, and I am VERY sure that you would not hesitate to see the crowd hurt me. Hey, if I die, no fanfic! Who am I kidding, seeing my dead body is distinctly more entertaining, am I right? Ack, just enjoy my chapter, okay?_

_**violentlycheerful:** Too much action, how could that be? Your name is violently cheerful, you are SUPPOSE to like violence! LOL! I know you found it cool, and thanks for your words of encouragement and sincerity. Don't worry, I will save myself because I don't want to die before this volume is over. You won't forgive me for putting in a cliff, oh, come on, I know you will forgive me. How about a new chapter for Christmas? No? Yes? Doesn't matter, you will receive this gift whether you like it or not! LOL! Aside from that, you are not my friend because you are a girl (I have enough friends who are girls and buying presents for them is death!), although I like girls because I a guy, it's because you earned it for you want me to continue this fiction. You give reviews time to time to tell me that you want this fic to be done quicker, and only you do that. Thank you so much for being a consistent reader, your cheerful spirit does lighten up my day when I read it. Please have a safer holiday than me, have a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Is it me, or those words sounded really cheesy… and not to mention defective… Forget that, enjoy my newest chapter!_

**_AN: I changed the mob size from fifteen hundred to twenty five hundred. I just wanted to make it more drastic. And can some of you please tell me what the accurate population of Konoha is? I estimated around three to four thousand, but another fic had around ten thousand or more… I don't know about that kind of stuff, so if you can tell me the more justifiable amount, feel free to tell me! Anyway, let the saga continue!_**

**_(Meanwhile, at the South Gate of Konoha)_**

"Akamaru…" Kiba said in the most shocked voice. "Impossible…" _No… it can't be…_

"Damn that bastard…" scolded Naruto obviously annoyed. "He completely messed up my entire attack… Shit, I don't have anything left…" _Pathetic mutt… I took your life for the better…_

"You killed Akamaru…" hissed Kiba dangerously as he made a deadly charge right at the exhausted Naruto. Even under the excruciating pain in the ribs, Kiba discarded that fact and went completely berserk. Once his claws were inches away from the assailant, Naruto raised his left arm with his army knife ready to block it. However, Kiba's strength completely overpowered the knife therefore shattering it into two with brutality. Naruto's eyes widened, a sense of devastation reached his face. His army knife was destroyed… and it was created by demonic chakra! His chakra! How was this even possible? As soon as Kiba made a severe twist and ready to attack Naruto again, Naruto guarded with his primary weapon tightly. Kiba winced knowing that runeblade was something that he wouldn't be able to penetrate, he simply slid to the right preparing for his next onslaught.

"Damn…" cursed Naruto sensing minimal energy within himself. His movements were weak and not to mention sluggish.

"You killed Akamaru!" shouted Kiba as he pulled out a kunai and stabbed it in Naruto's wounded left arm. Naruto gasped in much torment as he violently attempted to slash Kiba with his blade. However, due to the slow reaction, Kiba easily jumped back and took out several circular objects before throwing them around Naruto. Some of it even struck him directly, Naruto feared for the worst. As soon as those things made tiny explosions, a strong smoke came out from them thus clouding Naruto inside completely.

"What's this… smoke bombs?" questioned Naruto as he began to scan through it trying to escape. It was then when he began to cough heavily. His chest was suddenly burning, his vision was starting to blur, and if he actually noticed he was beginning to kneel weakly. A desperate gasp for air could be heard from Naruto's mouth, the Death Knight knew this was no ordinary bomb.

"Naruto!" shouted Hinata with concern knowing that he was in pain. To her knowledge, it seemed that he was having extreme difficulty trying to stay conscious.

"You killed Akamaru!" yelled Kiba as he whipped a kunai into the poison clouds. Trying to keep his eyes open, there was no way that Naruto would know something was heading his way. Taking the hit completely in the right shoulder, the young Death Knight fell helplessly on his back awaiting death. He can no longer feel any stamina, no mana, and definitely no willpower for he used it all up in the previous Death Pact. As he inhaled a bit more of the fumes unintentionally, his eyes came to a close rather hesitantly.

"Ni-san!" screamed Rin as she and Sakura pushed the males away and prepared to attack. Hinata followed suit immediately, this was no time to sit back and allow the tragedy to happen any further. Noticing the dangerous auras coming from the left, Kiba quickly took a set of the same bombs from his pouch and tossed it right at the ground before they reached him. As the fumes erupted, the Kamishiro girl quickly made a set of hand seals to activate the jutsu. She hoped this worked.

"Mana Shield!" declared Rin as a powerful barrier formed from her hand and surrounded her and the entire gang within it. She sighed in relief as the gas was maintained outside the reflector but there was a problem, she couldn't drop it.

"Rin," said Hinata activating her Byakugan, it was obvious that she wanted combat. "Drop the barrier, I need to get that guy!"

"I can't…"

"Why not?" asked Sakura in disbelief. "We can't stay in here forever!"

"I know that!" The Kamishiro girl yelled back angrily. "But if I dropped it, the gas will be leaking in and it will kill all of us! Do you want that?"

"But… Kiba will run away," reasoned Tenten. "Just make a break for it when you drop it."

"I suggest we don't, Tenten," said Neji agreeing with his comrade.

"And can you tell me why not?" questioned the weapon mistress giving him a silent glare.

"We don't know what the gas can do even if we inhale it a little bit, it's wise not for us to do things so irrationally…"

"But… Neji, Kiba can escape though!" justified Ino wanting to get out as well. "Damn it!"

"We can't do that, Ino…" hissed Sasuke clearly annoyed at the fact that he was being bind by poisonous gas bombs, if it was anything else he wouldn't be so frustrated. But simple poison gas, it was a joke. He hated being helpless.

"Eat it!" Kiba screamed as he continued to throw gas bombs at the gang even though he knew the reflector was up protecting them. As each bomb ignited, it created a thicker layer of smoke thus creating a powerful distraction. It was the best time to deal with the Death Knight, it was that moment when he took out more weapons to ready himself for the kill.

"Rin, if we don't get out of here, he will kill Naruto-kun!" Hinata shrieked in a panic. It was then the Kamishiro girl flinched.

"No one said you can't attack within the barrier," said Rin loudly. "You can shoot him so he won't be able to hurt ni-san." Hearing that, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and everyone else who had the capability to release projectile jutsus completed their hand seals. Without hesitation, they fired at will serious praying to Kami-sama that this would do the trick.

When Kiba was about to stab the unconscious demon boy on the skull for he had no chakra within himself to utilize any jutsus, a wave of deadly pursuits were aimed for him. With widen eyes, he quickly lowered himself as much as possible hopefully to dodge them. Getting hit now did have the potential to take his life away. However, it was then when Sakura's Mana Flare struck him heavily in the arm. As he rolled due to the force, he took a close look at the amount of firepower being produced from afar. His eyes narrowed angrily seeing his enemies were nowhere close to being tired. There was no possible way that he could deal with the rest of them.

Picking up a used cleaver as a shield to defend against several more attacks, Kiba knew if he dealt with Naruto now, there was a high chance that he would be attacked while attacking. Things didn't show any promise for him, despite how much he didn't want to, he had no choice but to retreat. Pains in the ribs kicked in once again, at this current stage, he was in no shape to fight. Kiba wanted to kill that demon, but he had no ability to do so. As the firepower continued to increase, he had to make a decision right here. His wits took the better of him, he had to save himself. Kiba just hoped Naruto inhaled enough of the gas to stay asleep permanently. It was then when he took his leave towards the opposite side of the village, not hoping to ever return knowing execution only awaited him if he went back. He will have his revenge one day… just wait until his body recovered… Naruto will meet his maker, Kiba swore on his life for it.

"Naruto!" shouted Sasuke when the poison gas finally subsided. Hinata wanted to faint when she saw him, her Naruto was lifeless and near death state. Hinata sensed no chakra, his chest wasn't even elevating, who knew if he was dead or not. Running by his side holding his left arm, she gasped when she figured out how soft it was. To be accurate, it was abnormally flexible therefore Hinata figured that it was broken. He was battling Kiba with a broken arm, he was so amazing, as Hinata would say. The Hyuga girl then pulled out the kunai that was in his left shoulder and pressed her ear on his heart to hear his heartbeat.

"Anything, Hinata?" asked Sakura equally worried. The Hyuga heiress then raised her head with a weak nod.

"There is one…" she said wanting to cry. "But it's weak…"

"We can't waste any more time, Hinata-sama," said Neji. "Let's get him to the hospital!"

"But we don't know if the hospital still has staff after this revolt," justified Lee.

"It's better than not trying at all," said Shikamaru wanting to get moving for once. Ino had to agree, she immediately with Tenten hustled the men to carry the wasted Naruto and Haku and left for the hospital. They really hoped there were people left in there or it would be really bad news. Just when they thought Haku had some life left within him, he soon passed out on Sasuke's back. The gang's hopes sank instantly, all they could do was pray to Kami-sama hoping their friends would live through this or Hinata may never heal from her emotional loss again.

**_(At the hospital two days later)_**

"Will he be okay, Doctor Yamato?" asked Hinata stroking Naruto's cheek. She then wiped a tear from her eye not wanting to cry. The doctor knew how much she loved Naruto, he would never blame her for getting emotional.

"Don't worry, Hyuga-sama," said the doctor. "Naruto-san only suffered from a broken left arm, extreme exhaustion and a wounded leg. I am sure that he will be fine."

"But… what about the poison gas?" she asked wanting more details of her fiancé's condition. "Will Naruto be okay from that?"

"Well… I will tell you, Hinata," The girl was surprised that the doctor called her Hinata, he never did that. "If it wasn't for his enhanced body, there was no possible way that he would've survived." Hinata silently took in a breath. "His demonic energies and chakra are amazing, if it was any of us, we would've been killed. It's fascinating that how powerful a demon could be… especially when his is one of the strongest. Maybe that's how demonic people always have an advantage over us."

"What do you mean?" asked the Hyuga girl.

"He is physically stronger than you, right?" countered Yamato not angry or content.

"He is a guy… it's only natural that he would be..."

"You know what I meant, Hinata. It's sad too, it's because he is different, people hate him for it."

"But isn't it because they hate the demon within him? I know Naruto-kun had nothing to do with the massacre sixteen years ago, he is innocent…"

"I know he is but the villagers are also jealous of him."

"Jealous?"

"They are jealous that he has that kind of power, Hinata," explained the doctor as the girl continued to listen. "They do want the power for themselves. Have you heard of the saying 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely'?" Hinata thought about it a bit, her eyes opened a tint when she remembered Naruto saying that to her in the mansion. "When people get in touch with power, or rather, have power… they intend to use it. That's what power is for, to use and get what you want. But little do people know, having this right is very dangerous."

"How is it dangerous?" she asked listening very attentively.

"Think about it, Hinata, does power get you what you want? Because of that, people will consistently want to use it to get what they want. However, when an individual can no longer get it within the current power they possess what would they do? Naturally, they would want more. This is where it gets dangerous because they would want to get more of it by all means. Compromise, appeasement, pretending to be a friend of someone with more capabilities and then back-stab them later on, they are all methods in gaining more power. Of course, the most sadistic way would be killing off the competition, literally. The frightening part about this is that this could truly happen, there are such people out there with unspeakable desires. There are these people that would discard anything in order to achieve power…

"I know Naruto-san isn't someone that abuses his power but I know that a lot of people wished that they had that kind of power that he possesses."

"Are you one of these people, Dr. Yamato?" she asked very quietly, looking at her Naruto more than the person she was speaking to. He didn't blame her one little bit nor was he angry with her for asking such a question.

"I'll be perfectly honest with you, Hinata," replied the doctor with most openness. "There are times that I wish I had his abilities so my life would be easier. However, I would be just as pathetic as most of Konoha citizens. Believe me, jealousy does bring unhappiness. For me to live life more optimistically, or even more enjoyably, just be proud of what you earn with your own hard work because you truly gave your best on it. Remember Hinata, just never give up whether you are happy with the results or not.

"Back to the last subject about Naruto, of course, having such capabilities does have its disadvantage for it makes Naruto-san different. People do intend to fear the things that are different, whether it's a threat or not for it spreads an influence directly or indirectly. For his case… the villagers obviously see him as a clear threat because he does have that thing inside him. It's sad actually since it wasn't like Naruto-san actually chose to be different. If I know Naruto's pain, he would want to give up almost anything in order to be normal and not suffer from any of this. Who would want to have a revolt because they are the cause of it to commence? I am sure Naruto-san would want to live a life where it's peaceful and not something like this… I really do pity him for having to go through all this, and how old is he, sixteen? This is not something a sixteen year old boy should experience, and if I am correct, this is his second revolt?"

"Yes…" replied Hinata sadly with her eyes looking at the floor. "But this one… it was like nearly the entire Konoha was against him… I know it must've been a major devastation to his mental health… I am really worried…"

"I am too, Hyuga-sama," said Yamato sincerely. "I am not pitying you, not because he is your fiancée, but as someone who has just seen about enough crap that happens to him. If he does wake up, try not to shock him or do anything drastic. Even though being an experienced doctor, no one can tell what is happening in his mind. If I were you, I would take it one step at a time. You can stay here for the night if you want, Hyuga-sama. I am sure he would love to see your face as the first thing when he opens his eyes again. Anyway, I will return to the lab to check up on the bodies to see if any one of them is alive… I will get going now."

"Thank you, Dr. Yamato," said Hinata giving a slight bow of gratitude. "Thank you so much…"

"No problem, Hyuga-sama, have a good night." After giving a smile, the doctor left the room leaving the heiress all by herself with the unconscious and seriously wounded Death Knight. Not only was she worried about Naruto, she was concerned about Haku as well. From what the doctor told her before this conversation, Haku was in terrible status too. She really hoped that he was okay. It was then she was certain that she felt his hand move, just a little. "Naruto-kun?" she asked when she was absolutely sure that he was moving for his body shifted uncomfortably.

"Kuso…" That was all she could hear out his mouth. Although it might've been as silent as a pin drop, Hinata could hear it very clearly.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked again warmly now holding his hand and stroking his hair and cheek with her other hand trying to sooth him. Her elegance were something so rare these days, it wasn't long before calm breaths were taken from the Death Knight. Hinata smiled knowing that he was now relaxed.

"Where am I?" questioned Naruto slowly while his disengaged blue eyes began to open. Judging by his voice, Hinata easily realized that he was still quite drained.

"I'm so glad that you're awake, Naruto-kun," she said with teary eyes and along with a genuine smile. She began to touch his cheek again like how a mother would do to a baby.

"How…"

"You're in the hospital," said Hinata cooing him to go back to sleep. Deep down, she wanted to hug him so tightly that he was awake at last. But knowing that he was hurting all over, that action may cause him to feel unnecessary pain, which she didn't want him to suffer any more of.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked not understanding why he was here in this room or why she was here with him. "How… How did I get here?"

"We got you here," she explained while giving him a soft kiss on the cheek to make him get some rest. "Naruto-kun, go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep… Tell me what happened to me… What…" She then silenced him with a kiss on the lips. Even though no tongues were involved this time, Naruto quieted himself immediately.

"I can tell you that tomorrow," said the Hyuga girl smiling at him very warmly. "Right now you have to listen to me and get some rest." Naruto nodded and winced a little bit, or a lot to a certain degree, when he tried to move his left arm. He realized in a second that it was broken and his left leg felt tight as well. Naruto tried to understand how this happened but the girl answered it for him kindly. Once he had his answer, his cerulean eyes stared at a random spot of the room like a zombie, having no passion whatsoever. He was dead still, as if he had a lot on his mind. Not that Hinata minded though, Naruto was most likely to suffer any kind of emotional damage after that, she really wanted him to get some rest, "Naruto-kun?"

"What is it?" he asked in a deadly stoic tone but not hostile, it was rather close to exhaustion. To the girl, she felt like talking to air.

"You need something to drink?"

"A warm cup of milk would be nice…" replied the assailant half-choking on his words as if he was going to weep. Hinata nodded and kissed him gently on the cheek once more before leaving the room. Before she closed the door, she frowned when Naruto noticed Nightshadow and his broken army knife on the table several feet away from him. Judging by those eyes of his, he was in deep thought again. No doubt Hinata worried sick about him. Banishing any negative thoughts in her mind, Hinata closed the door and headed for the lounge to get the cup of milk he asked for earlier. She prayed that everything could go back to normal again but deep down Hinata knew better for things could not be repaired like it was before.

**_(Several Minutes Later)_**

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata to herself with fear while she entered the room with the cup of milk finding it completely empty. Her lavender eyes were filled with stun, she had no idea where he went. How could he be so unpredictable at a time like this? He was still recovering and now he was missing! Putting the cup on the counter, she immediately activated her own bloodline limit hoping to scan the entire vicinity of a radius of 5 kilometres. Naruto better be here somewhere, or she would really start to panic. Once those lavender eyes began to change into something in similar to a mirror, she recoiled a bit when she found the Death Knight above this floor. He was on the rooftop staring into the dark skies in deep sadness and confusion. Not wasting any more time, she Blinked up there and arrived right by his side.

"Is that you, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto not even looking at her. The girl gave a nodding sound of recognition before he gave off a drained grin.

"Why did you come up here, Naruto-kun?" asked the Hyuga girl as she sat beside him wrapping her arms around his undamaged right arm. She then leaned her head on his right shoulder thus resting comfortably. "You should be sleeping."

"I already told you, I couldn't sleep."

"Why did you ask for that beverage then?"

"So you won't see me sneak out," he answered with a dark chuckle. "All I needed was you to get out of the room."

"You are a naught, Naruto-kun. You know you should be sleeping, your body needs the rest."

"Too much is on my mind, Hinata-chan," he reasoned looking at her angelic visage. "Sometimes, I just want to be cast away and get out of this entire damned thing…"

"Don't say that, I am more than willing to go through it with you."

"I know you are… but don't you think sometimes life can be such crap that you just don't want to deal with it anymore? Even people who are not cowards in life would have this kind of feeling sometime in their life. How can I face Konoha now? Twenty five hundred people were killed in one night… Peasants, vassals, genin, chunnin, farmers, teenagers… everyone who participated in that revolt lost their lives by my hands, or Haku-sempai's, Calamity… Raider, Reaper and Forbidden…" Hinata shivered a little hearing that last name, she would have nightmares if he pictured his face.

"Who are those four people, Naruto-kun?"

"The demons that I summoned to help me?" questioned the demon hunter trying to see if that was what she was asking. When she nodded, he continued. "They are the demons that I call forth from another dimension using my chakra. They are loyal, or supposedly loyal, for I summoned them, I had the ability to summon them rather. Usually, summoned units are even more powerful than the ritual caster himself, that's why they are needed when I need them to come. You worried about Forbidden?"

"Forbidden… that young man with the large spear headed scythe?"

"Yeah, him…" replied the assailant. "He looks kind of like me, ne?"

"He sure acts a lot like you before we got together," stated Hinata holding his hand and playing with it a little. "Very cold and ruthless, yet he holds a strong sense of reliability and friendship…"

"Friendship?" he asked confused.

"Forbidden is a lot like you, like I said," whispered the Hyuga heiress. "I am sure he has a kind heart too, just like you do."

"How would you know that? He is not me."

"It's a woman's intuition, Naruto-kun," she cooed as she gave him a soft kiss.

"But… he and I killed all those people…"

"It's not your fault, Naruto-kun… I know it couldn't be helped…"

"I am sorry that I hid it from you… again, Hinata-chan…" said the Death Knight with significant guilt. The Hyuga girl shook her head with a smile before she gave a long kiss on his lips. As she pulled back, Naruto couldn't feel any other feeling than pure surprise, "Hinata?"

"I can't blame you, Naruto-kun," she said understandingly.

"Why?" he asked not understanding how it was possible that Hinata was not angry.

"It's not like you wanted this to happen. Besides… I know you wouldn't want to put me in danger, I know you would rather sacrifice your own life in order to protect mine. I love you, if I can't understand your intentions to protect me or anyone else, I would be a selfish wife now, wouldn't I? But…" This was the point that tears began to flow out of her beautiful eyes. "I don't want you to die. I can't live without you by my side… I was really afraid that you would've been killed out there, I really thought I would not see you again. I can't bare to even believe that you would be taken away from me again." She then hugged him tightly for security with silent cries. Naruto grimaced as he encircled his fine arm around her soft body and pulling her in to deepen it, it wasn't too hard to realize how scared Hinata truly was. He kissed her cheek and ran his hand through her incredibly silky and smooth hair trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. When she sniffed a little bit, Hinata couldn't hold it any longer and claimed his lips into a passionate kiss not giving him any time to refuse.

Naruto was obviously not prepared for this. He was first in his own melancholy and deep thoughts a several minutes ago and now, the girl he loved ever so much was kissing him, but she seemed very aggressive this time around. The death assassin knew why, she treasured him more than any earthly thing. However, in his weak state he had to admit that it was soothing but the drawback was it was just too overwhelming. Her tongue brushed against his clean teeth wanting admittance immediately. She would not take no for an answer this time. Hinata was very skilled in this, when Naruto still didn't budge she began to lick his teeth, lips and anywhere nearby seductively in order to get her way. As Naruto kissed her back in a tired manner, she began to seize control of his mouth penetrating any sort of defence he had within. Her tongue sucked on his and scoured every part of his mouth having a good taste. Hinata swore that his mouth was something that she always wanted to have a part of. The Death Knight could not possibly believe that she could be this good. He couldn't blame her though, they had make out over enough times of their lives… At that moment, Naruto was somewhat afraid of how initiative she could be when they made love. Being the Death Knight Naruto he was, this demon clearly realized how badly she loved him.

"Hinata-chan," he gasped through tiny breaths of air, which were clearly not enough for his current condition. She then stopped and looked at him innocently with a smile of the same manner. "Can't breathe… properly…" Hearing that, the Hyuga girl reluctantly pulled away a little so he could grasp some airs that he desperately needed. Hinata so didn't want it to end so quickly, it was only starting to get good.

"Did you like it?" she asked timidly with a frame of innocence.

"Like what?" he asked coughing.

"The kiss," The heiress answered with a sweet smile.

"You can be such a vixen," replied Naruto poking her cheek, his previous melancholic thoughts forgotten. The girl flushed when he touched her like that, she always did it when that happened. "You really surprise me with your charm, Hinata-chan."

"You know I would only do it to you," she said kissing him on the forehead. "Because I love you…"

"I love you too, Hina-chan."

"I'm glad that you're alive," stated Hinata as she gave him a warm hug again. Naruto didn't hesitate to give one back although he only had one available arm. "I am so glad that you are alive."

"Likewise,"

"You tired yet, Aegis-kun?"

"Starting actually," answered the Death Knight feeling kind of strange. "That kiss must've drained the rest of my energy…"

"Really?" she questioned him in an amused tone. "Am I that good?" She then leaned in to his ear. "I wonder if you would like it when we are in bed..." Naruto's face reddened immediately and gave off a weak, and not to mention, forced laugh.

"Let's not talk about it now, Hinata…" he said trying desperately to change the subject but that seductive face of hers told him that she was staying on this subject no matter what. "I am still injured here."

"Oh, I don't know about that," she said leaning a bit on him while her hand was on his cheek. "I know you heal rather fast for a demon. I am sure you will be okay in a few days." For the first time in his sixteen years of his life, he cursed his healing capabilities. "Don't keep me waiting." Naruto gulped and remained silent.

"Yeah…" he mumbled a few seconds later.

"You tired?" asked Hinata as she touched his forehead.

"Getting a bit… I think I would need my sleep."

"Then you should go back to bed then," she said helping him back up on his feet. "Like you said, you are still injured." She then held his hand with a touch of loving motions. "Or do you want me to go in with you?"

"We can't do that, Hina-chan, that bed is only big enough for one person."

"I am sure you can make a compromise now, would you? For me?"

"Some other time, Hinata-chan. I got to go back to sleep." He then took in a deep breath of the night air, and it sure smelled relaxing. "I love you, Hinata-chan."

"I love you too. Now you have to get some rest, I want you to rest well, okay?" Nodding, both shinobis Blinked back inside to their rooms in a flash. As the assailant fell back onto the bed with his broken left arm and wounded left leg, he couldn't help but smile as Hinata tucked him in like a mother would. Naruto knew she would be a perfect mother for her children, if she had any, Naruto certainly felt safe in her care. As she kissed him on the cheek as a goodnight kiss, she turned off the lights to allow him to have some long deserving rest. The Death Knight smiled when he saw her took a comfortable seat near his bed in the corner of his eye. It was that moment that he decided to get some rest for his recovering body.

**_(Next morning at the Hokage's Office)_**

"Around twenty five hundred people who participated in last night's revolt… how many survived?" asked Tsunade very lowly to Neji's Anbu squad, who were called in as an emergency command. Neji coughed silently before giving the Hokage a reply. Why did he cough, you ask? The entire squadron knew the Hokage was ticked off beyond imaginable. Although they weren't the ones who caused the revolt, it was best preferred if they speak wisely.

"Based on Dr. Yamato's autopsy research report…" began the Hyuga captain. "None survived."

"That is a major blow on the population…" grunted Tsunade clearly not content at the news. To be precise, she was enraged but there was no point in yelling at the young Anbus who were in the room, it wasn't their responsibility that it happened. She was more concerned about Kiba, who abandoned Konoha after the mass genocide. With such influential power, this person may be a great threat.

"How is Naruto?" asked Jiraiya who was also present at the moment.

"Naruto just suffered from recoverable injuries in a serious degree," said Neji knowing Naruto would be okay. "There is nothing much that needs to be worried about."

"How about Haku?"

"He in the same condition but he may need more time to recover. At any rate, both of them need to get away from action before their bodies are capable to take on tasks again."

"This doesn't sound too promising…" said Sasuke in a low voice. "Damn that bastard Kiba…"

"I am more worried about the near future…" said Rin sadly. "Currently… there are only around seven hundred to one thousand people left in this village who are still alive… it's impossible for the village to be able to sustain previous stability with such a dramatic decrease."

"I know that, Rin," said the Hokage. "But that leads me to the next question."

"What is that, Hokage-sama?" asked Lee very respectfully.

"How many corpses are still in tact?" That question bewildered the three male Anbus but Rin didn't budge a bit. It was like as if she had knowledge of this. "Do you guys know?"

"Not really," responded the Uchiha with a bit of an apologetic voice. "We didn't expect to know such information. However, why do you need to know how many corpses are still… in piece?"

"This is probably the only way to bring some of them back to life," explained Jiraiya seriously. "Naruto does have a technique that can revive the dead fully, that's all we can do to restore the population by a percentage so Konoha's previous lost would not be as severe. In any case, we need to know how many carcasses are still available?" _Only not as severe is only trying to flatter myself…_

"Around eight hundred," replied Rin promptly.

"That is as good as it can possibly go…" said Tsunade more to herself than to the gang.

"However…"

"What is it, Rin?" asked Lee curiously.

"But… I don't think Naruto-ni-san's technique is actually the one that you want him to use…"

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade.

"Ni-san is not a Paladin, remember? He is a Death Knight, and Death Knights have the Animate Dead, not the Resurrection."

"Animate Dead… Resurrection?" asked Neji not understanding these terms.

"What is that?" questioned the Uchiha equally in state of puzzlement. "I know nothing of this…"

"Both Animate Dead and Resurrection are both forbidden techniques in the Uzumaki Clan," explained Jiraiya. "However, supposedly being holy warriors, most and possibly even all of them bless the next generation with Resurrection instead of the Animate Dead. Both abilities are extremely powerful nonetheless of course."

"How are they powerful?" inquired the Hyuga anbu captain.

"But, what's the difference between the two though?" asked Sasuke very confusedly.

"Resurrection is the technique that can make ten fallen warriors or anyone dead come back to life permanently. This indeed verified to be a very useful technique in a battlefield no doubt. The user has the ability to also choose who to bring back to life therefore the user will not have to revive enemies."

"What about the Animate Dead?" asked Lee now paying close attention.

"You can say that this move is more of an manipulator." Tsunade stated with a sigh.

"How come?"

"Animate Dead similarly revives the dead as well. However, it searches for the strongest bodies that were fallen and make them fight for the Death Knight. They might still have their wits and whatnot, but they are now servants of the user. Aside from that, the people that are reborn again are invulnerable thus they have no worries of getting killed. Of course, there is a downside to such an attack. The Animate Dead can only revive people for a short amount of time in battle, only around twenty minutes at most. During the activation period, this attack can really even out the odds."

"Why do Paladins not learn the Animate Dead as well?" asked Neji wanting to know more.

"Treating dead bodies as mere play things to win a battle isn't a principle the Uzumakis would like to follow. Both techniques soon became one of the moves that the clan was famous for. It wasn't too hard to expect that most of the clan members blessed their future generation with the Resurrection and discarded the Animate Dead. Somehow… when Death Knights were born, they were miraculously gifted with this attack."

"So Naruto has this attack too?" questioned the Uchiha with a smirk. "What a cool technique…"

"But this attack has no use if we want the villagers to be alive again permanently," commented Rin crossing her arms against her chest. If Gaara was here, he would refer to it as… her arcane beauty, he would never refer any of part of Rin's body as something to lust, he would admire and love it. "There is no one left in this world that knows such an attack… dang it…"

"Even if Naruto is a Paladin," said Jiraiya in a hopeless tone. "I seriously doubt he would spend his time trying to revive the ones that tried to kill him just because he has a demon within himself. Knowing that boy… his heart can be very cold if people do that to him."

"Who can blame him for such a thing…" said Rin.

"Those people were sure foolish, that's something I can bet my money on," stated the Hokage. "You think he is awake right now? It has been a several days and I still haven't visited him."

"He should be just fine," said Lee confidently. "Knowing him, I mean."

"Should we get going?" asked Sasuke. "He does need to know the plan."

"We should," replied Neji. "I want to see how he is doing."

"Like I said before," stated Lee with a grin. "He should be just fine."

_**(Later at the hospital)**_

The morning of today was very unlike yesterday… or rather three days ago. The last time that Naruto remembered opening his eyes he was certain that depression was the only thing present. Today, however, he felt as if more of his burdens were lifted from his shoulders. When he woke up this morning, his loving Hinata was beside him trying to ease all the pain he had within his heart. Little did she know, her graceful smile already made him feel relaxed and appreciated, his precious Hyuga Hinata was someone that can take the best within him, she made him feel like a human being who needed to be loved, someone that had a value in living. How could he live without her today?

Currently, the young assailant was reading a book that belonged to the hospital as his caring fiancée filled in fresh flowers into the vase. When Hinata turned her head around showing him her heart-melting smile, the Death Knight soon made a blush. He then turned away, trying to hide his flushed cheeks. Was it him or was Hinata just so alluringly beautiful? When the demon hunter wanted to glue his eyes to the book again in a hurry, the Hyuga girl emitted a soft giggle knowing that he had been admiring her beauty. Not that she ever minded, she wanted him to look at her, to touch her. Once the Death Knight pretended to read (when his mind was filled with thoughts on the Hyuga girl), he felt his book was lowered by a finger. As his deactivated blue eyes looked carefully, he soundlessly recoiled when he saw Hinata sitting near his lap with her finger at the top of the book so his face would meet hers.

"I'm trying to read, Hina-chan," he said when he skilfully reverted his attention back to his book. At the same time, it was then when she pulled away the book and forced him to look at her in the eye. The demon boy was shocked at her boldness, she never ceased to surprise him.

"Are you, Naruto-kun?" she asked with distinct distrust, Naruto could tell she was very entertained. "Are you sure you are reading? Were you not thinking about me?" Naruto only gulped, Hinata was reading through him like glass. "You never think about me when you are alone, Naruto-kun? I know I always think about you when I am alone."

"Is that so, Hinata-chan?" he asked with a smirk not wanting to be intimidated.

"Of course," Hinata answered truthfully. "But I have been wondering about something last night…" Naruto detected a bit of seriousness in her voice during that last sentence, he wondered what could be bothering her. "You know… my hand have been feeling a little light…"

"What's wrong with your hand, Hina-chan?" questioned Naruto, as he held her hands with his right hand trying to examine it. "What do you mean light? Has it been feeling ill?" The Hyuga girl giggled immediately, he could be so funny to her.

"No, not that," she replied while she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, what's wrong then?"

"I'll give you a hint…" Hinata then leaned her head towards his ear, she licked it a little bit just to tease him. Naruto smirked a little bit before giving his full attention. "I want some weight on my finger."

"Some weight on your finger…" mumbled the Death Knight to himself repeating the same sentence a several times. Somehow, he just couldn't grasp what she was talking about. Why would you want weight on her finger? Did she want to get fat? That was the only logical explanation. However, when he thought about it, if Hinata wanted to get fat, why not just eat more? Why bother implying to him that she wanted her finger to feel heavier? He then looked over to her beautiful, small, smooth hands as if they were Kami-sama forged it himself, he noticed that it was divine but something seemed to be missing. Hinata only smiled sweetly allowing him to take his time thinking, she knew he would get it eventually.

"Got it yet?"

"I don't get it…" he said very apologetically, being clueless wasn't something he experienced too often. The demon hunter was sure irritated with himself for being in such a trap. "The only assumption I could think of is that you want to gain weight… But that couldn't be it." It was then when Hinata laughed out loud with her gentle voice. The assailant only eyed her with a suspicious stare. When Hinata calmed down, which she did very gracefully, she gave him a poke on the forehead.

"No, Aegis-kun," stated the heiress with a teasing smile. "Why would I want to gain weight? I always want to be the most beautiful in your eyes."

"You will always be the most beautiful because you are my future wife," he said holding her gently with care. It was then his eyes widened with realization, he immediately backtracked his previous statement and tried to remember what he said. "I get it now,"

"Get what?" she asked him innocently.

"You want your wedding ring, right?" questioned the Death Knight smiling with absolute sureness in his tone of voice. "You want to get married soon." Not taking another moment, the girl pushed her lips into his giving him a passionate kiss as a gift. Catching him completely off guard twice in a row, Naruto coughed audibly as Hinata retracted from him. "Air… sweet air…"

"Sorry…" Hinata said sheepishly with a blush knowing he was coughing for real.

"I should be the one sorry," stated the Death Knight. "I nearly forgot about your ring, how foolish was I to do something like that?"

"It's not your fault," she said with consideration. "We had our problems to deal with, it's impossible for any of us to get that done during this tough period of time. I won't blame you if you didn't get me one." Hinata then shifted a little bit closer so his body would feel hers. "However, now that everything is over, you will get me the ring soon, am I right?" Letting out an airy snicker, he nodded as he planted a gentle kiss on her nose but she moved intentionally so he would take her lips. "And you will marry me too, right?"

"You want to get married so soon, Hina-chan?" he asked now with a touch of seriousness. "Isn't it a bit too hasty?"

"I don't think so, you are willing to commit yourself to me fully, am I right? I am more than willing to marry you, I am willing to spend my entire life with you through thick and thin. Believe me, Naruto-kun, if I can stand being your girlfriend during these road of trials, there is no way that I cannot stand being bonded with you forever. Especially with the man I love most."

"Thinking the same thing, Hinata," said Naruto pulling her close to an embrace. "I know we can work things out together. You know what, let's make the plans when I can get out of this place. I don't want to keep my princess waiting." She then smiled warmly before hugging him tightly but not to an extent that he would feel pain.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed with joy. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hinata-chan. I love you too."

**_(Later that day after Tsunade explained the current situation to Naruto. Of course, after the revelations, cries, and such) _**

"The Resurrection technique? One of the ultimate and yet forbidden attacks in my former clan?" questioned Naruto as he took a sip of water in one of the lounges in the hospital, which was now used more as a small, informal conference room. "Why do you need me to perform such an attack?"

"Do you know that technique?" asked the current Hokage. Naruto only snickered sharply.

"I am a Death Knight," he said rather surprised that Tsunade would ask him such a question. "I only know the Animate Dead and nothing else."

"Are you sure there is nothing that you can do to help, ni-san?" asked Rin hopefully. Hinata, and everyone else who survived the revolt, which were the rookie nine (excluding Kiba and Chouji since he is not here right now), Haku, Rin, Neji, Lee, and Tenten looked at him with a positive answer. The Death Knight only sighed slightly as of response.

"What is there for me to do?" asked Naruto as he took a sip of water. "What can I possibly do?"

"You have to revive them," stated Neji directly.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Konoha lost over two thirds of its population in one night," said Sasuke completely understanding in terms of why Naruto would want to refuse. "Without manpower, this village does have the potential to reach depression and all of us will suffer from poverty. Also, in such weak state it can only make rivalling villages want to take over our lands. We can't afford to have things like this for long."

"It's those idiots who brought this upon themselves," spat Naruto bitterly.

"But those people who didn't show their hate for you are the ones who are now suffering, Naruto," said Tenten. "Do you think they deserve it?"

"We are not trying to be selfish here," commented Ino. "But what Sasuke-kun said is very possible and probably even more than likely to happen if things continue like this."

"What is the original population of Konoha before the revolt?" asked Naruto to Tsunade in a very mature manner. He was not acting, it was time to be serious.

"Around thirty four thirty five hundred," said Tsunade. "Konoha has around nine hundred to a thousand civilians left, and if war does happen, we are pretty much sitting ducks that will be run over without difficulty. Also, our prosperity levels have dropped significantly after this without doubt."

"So things are heading downhill?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"Pretty much." replied the blond sannin very sadly.

"Even though if I am capable of reviving these people… how many dead bodies are left in tact though?" asked Naruto to the entire group. Neji, Sasuke and Lee were somewhat shocked to hear that question, which the same one Tsunade was asked them earlier this morning.

"Around eight hundred," answered Rin giving a sigh. "That was all Dr. Yamato could possibly find amongst all those."

"Only a third…" mumbled the assailant to himself wanting to curse everything. "Even if I have the ability to do it, Konoha's condition will no longer be the same as before. In the end, seventeen hundred people perished regardless."

"Bringing back half is better than bringing back none, Naruto-kun," said Hinata trying to get some logic into his head. It wasn't like he didn't hold any, the girl knew he was one of the most intelligent and rational person she had known. However, it was that she clearly understood that Naruto was half blinded with rage towards the traitors and especially Kiba.

"The village is desperate for people," said Shikamaru. "We can use all the help we can get. If we don't do anything, Konoha will be exactly what Tsunade-sama said earlier. A bunch of sitting ducks just waiting for oppressors to run over them without difficulty. Despite how much they don't deserve it, we have to get them back to life whether we like it or not."

"Easy for you to say," Naruto said with half dark sarcasm. "Damn it… if it wasn't for you guys, my revenge against Konoha would finally be fulfilled. My longed hatred for these people will finally come to an end… However, if I do that… I will be just as bad as Kiba…"

"Are you going to help them then, Naruto-ni-chan?" asked his pink hair sister with joy. Naruto silently nodded, it was clear that he was not too content to be a nice guy for the people he hated. Hinata, Rin and Tsunade were very proud of him, it was a good step to change his previous thoughts and be replaced with much more happier ones in the future. Revenge and vengeance will never satisfy the human soul. Seeing the demon boy finally willing to gradually let it became less of him, it was a great improvement but the cost of it was unquestionably great. "But…"

"But what, Sakura?" asked the Uchiha to his now doubtful girlfriend.

"Naruto-ni-chan, you said you don't know the Resurrection though. How can you revive them?" Naruto smiled at her sister's sharpness, it appeared that his dark influence really rubbed of her over the years that he spent time with her.

"Don't worry about that, Sakura-chan," said Naruto wearing a grin. "I have my solutions."

"What could that be?" asked Lee who had been quiet for a surprisingly long amount of time.

"I do have the Forbidden scrolls of those techniques in my home," said the Death Knight. "Just because I hate my family and my clan, it doesn't mean I am not interested in past history of their powerful arts of ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. I found that they have sealed one-shot moves within powerful scrolls, I can tell that just about anyone could use it if they know the correct seals. I am not sure why they did that but I know this was a very effective way for shinobis to revive their fallen comrades in battle instead of having a Paladin to do it all the time. Using those, I am sure we can revive the some of the killed revolutionaries for Konoha's future."

"I remember such scrolls," said Tsunade with a smile. "Your clan really made a lot of money by selling them privately to all ranks of shinobis when they were still around. Like I said, your former clan wasn't noble for nothing. And you are right about them, Naruto, a lot of ninjas did find it very useful in an actual battle. I used it too a several times, it does work very well. No wonder you sounded so calm all this time during the conversation, you already have the capability to revive them."

"That's right," answered the Death Knight taking in another sip. "I knew those things would be useful some time. I just never would've thought that I would be using it on those cowards…" The rest of the gang grimaced knowing exactly how the demon male felt, he really despised them to the core and yet he was going to save them. If he actually loved them, in spite of all they have done Naruto would forgive them. But knowing that his feelings were completely opposite, it made him a very honourable young man.

"Ni-san… we are really sorry…" said Rin with guilt. Naruto's eyes scanned over everyone else, their expressions were grim or somewhere in that category. It was then when he decided to lighten up the mood in his own dark way.

"Don't be," he said encouragingly. "Why don't you picture it as that I could have more fun with them when they come back to life? I do look forward to that," Those who still felt a bit uncomfortable about his dark humour winced at his sudden will to see blood again. However, those who look at his words more deeply knew he was joking.

"You can't hurt anyone in the condition you are in now, ni-chan," said Sakura playfully punching his right arm. Hitting his left arm now will hurt him for certain.

"What about your promise to the village and us, Naruto-kun?" asked the Hyuga girl giving a fake pout. "If you kill anymore villagers, I won't marry you." Everyone's eyes suddenly went wide, it soon turned into pure entertainment while Naruto only snickered.

"Harsh," stated Neji with a very gladly, glad that he could hear such words escaping Hinata's lips. "That was very harsh, Naruto." Sasuke nodded agreeing with his captain.

"I know it is harsh," replied the Death Knight not intimidated. "However, I know she loves me too much to just not marry me." Hearing that, the Hyuga girl blushed slightly and pretended to ignore him. Of course, she failed miserably when Naruto started to laugh. She soon flushed even more when everyone joined him afterwards. She will get him a bit later, she guaranteed it. "So, if you need me to get the scrolls, am I allowed to leave the hospital then?"

"Yes, you are allowed to," said Tsunade giving a grin of gratitude and happiness. "But you still need to stay here until you are in better condition. You will not leave until your health gets better, understand?" Naruto let out a very noticeable curse before leaving the room to get the proper tools for the ritual in the near future. Hinata obviously followed him, she was his most personal nurse and she even made sure no other medics would treat him other than the doctors above her level. It wasn't because she wanted to hog him, no, Hinata was just too worried about him to let him do anything alone until he recovered.

_**(Another two days later, in the early morning)**_

Sitting on the ceiling of his apartment, the young Death Knight glanced from left to the right at the streets of his hometown. It was clearly a lot quieter than before. Seventeen hundred people disappeared in less than one week was something drastic. It was even more detectable when the village only had a several thousand to begin with. Now, the village has less than half of the original amount of people, it would be tough to get the entire act together with such limited power.

A sigh came out of the demon hunter as he stood up looking at his damaged left arm, which was now in heavy bandages instead of a cast. Seventeen hundred people died and all he lost was a repairable arm, he kept asking himself was this fight necessary to begin with? How many more pointless fools must be blinded by prejudice? How many more times does this have to happen again? Why was it that he had to keep fighting like this? Naruto didn't understand in spite of his high intellect, he just wanted to know why humanity can be such sinners.

Deep down, Naruto felt very hesitant and possibly even hated that he had to revive those eight hundred people. It was similar to the hunted giving up themselves to the hunters. Now Konoha had foolish persecutors again who wanted his demon dead. To be precise, they just wanted him dead. Although Tsunade gave a very strict, or deadly serious, order to never practice such actions again, Naruto knew better that these good for nothing people cursed every part of it. They didn't want to drop their hatred, they still despised Naruto regardless that it was him (He only provided the scrolls, other jounins and shinobis used them) that allowed them to live again because Konoha needed it, and yet they continued these foolish and pathetic ambitions. Although the Hokage ordered that next time would be execution if they showed any moral outrage at the demon, she had no control over what they thought about or what their perspectives were in life. What a waste of time trying to revive these people, as Naruto would say; things were sure hustling down towards the road of disaster.

"Naruto-kun," said a gentle voice in similar to a divine angel. Once Naruto felt something looped around his right arm and pressure was given on his right shoulder, he knew Hinata came by to comfort him. She was so considerate, no wonder why he loved her so much.

"Hello, Hina-chan," he said as he pulled her a bit closer by the waist. The girl then purred pleasantly, which made Naruto smile a bit more.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she held a bun to his mouth, telling him to eat it with her. The Death Knight took it easily before looking at her.

"I'm fine…"

"You worried about Rin?"

"What do you mean?" he asked her in a confused way, not knowing what she was saying.

"Rin left for the Sand this morning to tell Gaara what happened here," explained Hinata. "She told me to tell you so you don't need to believe that she was killed in any accident."

"Knowing Rin-chan, not a lot of people could kill her… But, why didn't she come to me first?"

"You were in the hospital and I was shopping with her," Hinata responded with a giggle. "I suppose that news just slipped my mind until now."

"Thanks for telling me that,"

"What were you thinking about before I came up here?"

"Just thinking about if the resurrection was a mistake…" he answered before taking in a bite.

"It couldn't be a wrong, Naruto-kun," she said encouragingly. "Konoha needs you."

"I feel like setting up a trap for myself to step on…" At that point, Hinata giggled at his metaphor. Naruto only raised a brow, what could she be laughing about? The Hyuga girl's cheeks turned a bit pink when she noticed that her fiancée was being silent, she then gave him a kiss.

"Don't think that way, Naruto-kun," stated Hinata as a hidden command, "Who cares what they think about you? You know they are wrong and you know your true friends are behind you all the way. If the villagers cannot realize or even refuse to acknowledge that you are wonderful, so be it. You do your own part, being a marvellous ninja to serve the village and be my faithful husband, while you allow those pitiful people to self destruct." After a few seconds to take in everything in, Naruto gave a charming smile before taking her lips into a deep kiss.

While they were in such an intimate moment, Naruto kept thinking about what she said. He cannot deny that Hinata changed a lot over these years. To be more accurate, the Hyuga girl gradually developed into the gorgeous young lady she was now. She still carried a sense of timidity everywhere, but once she adapted into the situation, which was very quick, she could be very involved therefore bringing harmony around. She was that kind of person who everyone wanted her to be around, and that brought upon confidence. Hinata no longer stuttered in her sentences (unless she is under pressure), her words were never meant to hurt anyone, she was never demanding (other than to have her Naruto) therefore overall she had major improvements. However, what pained Naruto was that she was always so depressed, she may put on a face saying she was okay, but when no one was around, she would break down and cry. Naruto knew it was his absence that caused all this to happen, and damn he would not allow it to happen again.

When both pulled away, Naruto gave a charming look to her knowing she was still in bliss, but nonetheless, she loved it very much. As soon as the Hyuga girl noticed his stare, his handsome gaze, she couldn't help but blush. However, it wasn't a timid blush, but a shade that told him that he was very appealing to her.

"Thank you, Hina-chan," said the Death Knight as he hugged her tightly. In a natural impulse, the girl simply gave the same emotion in her embrace for him. "You are too kind to me…"

"I'm glad that I can help, Naruto-kun," stated Hinata kissing his cheek.

"You know what?" he said pulling out of the warm embrace. "You want me to get your ring today?" Forming a gentle smile, the girl simply gave him another passionate kiss. No doubt she liked the idea, it was another step to be more intimate after all. Finally, her Naruto would settle down and live a life that was meant for him to live. He should never have experienced all this death, demonic corruption, and killing at such a young age. If he had been shown love when he was a boy, she wondered if his life would be different. It didn't matter now; it was all worth it, as Hinata would say.

As Hinata felt his tongue trying to enter her sweet mouth, who was she to discard such an opportunity? Smiling a bit, she simply allowed it to enter but caught it with her own pinning his down. That caused the demon hunter to gasp trying to break free with no avail. Oh, she loved it when she overpowered him, the Hyuga girl guaranteed that there would be a lot more other things that she could dominate in, and she will prove how good she would be. Of course, that would be after she received the ring.

_**(Late afternoon of the same day)**_

"You're kidding," said Neji along with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Ino and Sakura in the family room of the Hyuga mansion to Hinata. "This ring looks absolutely beautiful…"

"Indeed," Sasuke concurred as he began to examine the ring on Hinata's left ring finger although he was not someone obsessed with jewellery. Lee nodded in agreement with astounding features. "How much was this?"

"SO BEAUTIFUL!" exclaimed the three girls as if it was the most precious thing they ever witnessed. Naruto and Shikamaru, who stayed away from the crowd, muttered a troublesome under their breath. Shikamaru couldn't care less about the engagement ring, all he needed to prove that he was happy for them, which Naruto already knew. The Death Knight, on the other hand, sure felt glad to make Hinata happy. However, he wasn't expecting this kind of loud result. He glanced over at the lazy jounin, whose bored face turned into a good smile as he turned around. Naruto only smiled back, silently thanking Shikamaru for his hidden blessing.

"Damn," said Sakura in a normal voice. "How much was this ring?"

"That's what I just asked," said Sasuke with a sense of exasperation.

"You mean the high articulated platinum and gold framed ring with the shiny pearl as the central attraction, along with eight diamonds surrounding it that is on my finger?" asked Hinata innocently with her charming smile.

"Yes," said Tenten flatly. "What else?" She then gave the other Hyuga a glare, which Neji gulped and whistled thus ignoring her. Neji could tell Tenten wanted a ring like that too, and what was worse was that they already made love and she still had no ring. The weapon mistress was not a materialistic person, but she would be more than happy and appreciated if she received one.

"Just so beautiful!" shouted Ino wanting to get one too. "I wish I had it."

"How much was it?" asked Lee knowing this was the third time this question was asked.

"Naruto-kun," called Hinata sweetly to her fiancée, who was talking to Shikamaru. Hearing her call, Naruto raised his head slightly to make eye contact. "How much was this ring?"

"A hundred and twenty thousand yen, (which is fifteen hundred Canadian)" answered Naruto with a grin. The other's eyes widened immediately and very evidently. Sasuke ran to Naruto immediately with the most un-Sasuke expression Naruto had ever seen.

"Are you loaded, Death Knight?" questioned the Uchiha quickly and his voice sounded so… desperate to know. He even called the assailant Death Knight, only Kyubi called him that.

"Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. "That's not nice, you shouldn't be asking ni-chan this!"

"Don't worry," said Naruto smiling with not much passion but a smile regardless. "I am rich enough to buy that ring. I am a Hidden-nin for many years after all."

"But why do you live in that dinky apartment?" questioned the thick brow Anbu. That subject certainly made the others more confused, why did he live in such a place if he was not poor? Hinata simply giggled at that while Naruto tried to come up with a justifiable response.

"No one needs to know that I have more than enough money," said Naruto. "Besides, I don't even use it for I don't need to."

"You should be giving Hinata a lot of gifts!" ordered Ino in a friendly way. "Now I want to be your girlfriend." The group laughed in unison.

"I don't think Naruto would want to spoil my little cousin, Ino," said Neji grinning a little. "Hinata-sama was never one would gets satisfied by only earthly things, only one thing could truly make her feel complete."

"That's ni-chan, of course!" declared the Haruno chunnin happily. "But…" she then narrowed her eyes at her brother, who was detecting something dangerous. "Why didn't you ever give me a present when we were younger? I wanted gifts too, you know!" Sakura wasn't angry but she wanted a reason. At the same time, Sasuke cold sweated knowing that he never gave that many presents himself, he knew he was in for it if Naruto didn't give a good and acceptable answer for he didn't have one right now. That outburst gave Tenten an idea too for Neji would not get away from it either. In addition, Ino, of course, would hunt her man down until she got what she wanted. Correction, it was more like what she needed for if she didn't level up the importance, Shikamaru would simply not care.

"I…" Naruto couldn't even speak the words properly. "I never considered that… I gave you stuff, sure I did. Jutsus, how to fight, how to be more cautious in life, how to live life, I gave you free lunch, dinner and breakfast… I just never gave you any physical objects." Hinata nodded to concur, that really was what Naruto did for them when Team 7 still existed. The green eye girl smiled warmly before giving her brother a big sisterly hug, a kiss on the cheek wouldn't hurt either.

"Thanks for being here, ni-chan," said Sakura before giving a too warm smile at the Uchiha. Lee chuckled silently when he noticed Sasuke's stiffening. Shikamaru and Neji wanted to kill the Death Knight for giving out such a complete answer, a little too complete rather. Now the girls would have their heads, and to avoid that subject for being brought up, Neji quickly changed the subject.

"So, Hinata-sama," he said. "When's the wedding?" The other three males aside from Lee gave a sigh of relief, what a good save that was.

"I talked to Father about it before we came in," answered Hinata sweetly. "He said it would be good in March or April. You know, since it would be spring."

"You got any objections about those dates, Naruto?" asked Shikamaru with a bit of curiosity.

"No," Naruto stated without much excitement. "I suppose that is a good time. It beats the summer, that's for certain." Sadly enough, all of them agreed in perfect unison.

"Can't believe you guys will be married so soon," said Sasuke putting a hand on the demon hunter's shoulder. "I hope you will have a successful marriage, Naruto. And you too, Hinata." Both of them gave a smile before nodding.

"What are you going to do after you get married, Hinata?" asked the blond hair girl with a knowing grin. "I'm sure Naruto wouldn't want to wait too long…"

"Ino-chan!" Hinata squeaked with a heavy blush. "Not so loud…"

"Oh," said Tenten snickering. "I thought you wanted it."

"Quit teasing Hinata-san, Tenten," said Lee defending the blushing girl. "It's a bit private and Naruto is here, you know."

"It's not like Naruto doesn't know," commented the weapon mistress emitting a laugh but her words were as silent as a whisper. She was considerate about Hinata's privacy nonetheless. "Relax, Lee."

"Yeah…"

"What about you, Naruto?" asked Neji nudging him a bit along with a grin. Sasuke carried the same expression but his was somewhat more conservative. "Will you make your princess happy?"

"I don't see why not…" replied the assailant eyeing his future brother in law with suspicion.

"Willing to go all the way?" he continued with the same amusement.

"Like I said," Shikamaru stated. "Based on how close you two are, I can't believe that you two are still you know…"

"Just drop the subject," ordered the Death Knight clearly not amused. "It's not your business regardless of how close of friends we are, okay?" Noticing the seriousness of his voice, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji did as they were told.

"We're sorry, Naruto," Sasuke said diffidently. "We shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry for being so hostile… I'll make it up to you guys, want me to treat you guys to dinner tonight?" The guys sure liked the idea, but they needed to know if the others agreed to this plan. Knowing that it would be a free dinner, why wouldn't they refuse? The four girls promptly answered in a cheerful manner, Naruto smiled at the reply. As the gang exited the room, Hinata held Naruto's hand lovingly. Once again, a simple "I love you" was enough to make his day that much better.

_**(Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Fire Country)**_

'_Akamaru…'_ thought Kiba in much pain. '_I will avenge your death… I will kill that Uzumaki bastard before the day I die…'_ As Kiba grimaced and groaned with agony, he knew that he was dying.

With no food, not much shelter and a wounded body, the beast warrior's chances of living were diminishing in a quick pace. Furthermore, his ribs were broken badly, but now it began to affect his entire body for it was not healed. Breathing became difficult for it pained him to inhale, he also badly twisted his ankle when he carelessly tripped earlier, now he was lying on tree trunk awaiting a painful and inevitable death. What could possibly be done now? He carried no rations, no water, he was out of ninja weapons, and the will to survive and live was against him. What a pathetic way to die, thought Kiba, first he messed up the entire operation in Konoha, now he had to experience death like a loser.

"Damn you, Death Knight!" shouted Kiba loudly knowing that no one would be able to hear him. However, little did he know, someone heard it very clearly. Kiba was shocked when he heard a voice.

"Death Knight, you say?" questioned the mysterious blond figure walking out from the shadows with a long sword equipped on the left side of his body. The beast boy jerked immediately in a natural reaction, who the heck was this person? Judging by the sound of his voice, it seemed as if he knew a lot about these people.

"I said Death Knight alright," said Kiba panting.

"You seem hurt," stated the mystery man knowingly. "Need help?"

"Damn right I need it… What do you want?"

"Nothing much," he said very skilfully. "All I want from you is what you know about this Death Knight that you speak of." Knowledge about Naruto in exchange for chance to live, this had to be the best deal he could ever make. Giving a nod of agreement, the mystery person formed a set of seals that were completely unknown to Kiba. When he was done after two seconds, he was ready to help. "Holy Light." He stated as a bright flash of light struck Kiba but leaving him unharmed. Miraculously, the wounded Kiba felt a lot better. His ribs were fixed, ankle was no longer twisted, he had his stamina back. However, the only thing that wasn't cured was his thirst and hunger, but that could be satisfied later, "Now, my payment?"

"What do you want to know about this Death Knight?" asked Kiba with a very dry voice due to thirst. The blond man gave him a canteen and he swallowed all of it down in less than half a minute.

"Everything that you know would be fine."

"That demon is in Konoha," said Kiba finally having the strength to talk. "He killed over twenty five hundred people in one night! Not only that, some of the people in that village were his friends! His friends damn it! They helped him kill the village… he ruined my master plan! I should be victorious and claim Hinata but… DAMN HIM! I led the group to a guaranteed victory… how can that demon beat me? I hate him! I hate him! He stole Hinata away from me! I was supposed to be the winner!"

"Okay, okay," said the blond regretting that he asked this to begin with. All he wanted to begin with was the info on the Death Knight, not Kiba's life story. However, in spite of that, he found a several words that may be useful. "What is that Death Knight's name?"

"He's Uzumaki Naruto," replied Kiba with a spit. That enlightened the blond even more.

"Uzumaki Naruto… perfect…"

"What did you say?" asked Kiba curiously.

"Nothing much… Anyway, did you say that you were the leader of a revolution?" Kiba only declared a yes in a proud fashion. "You led a revolt on that Death Knight, didn't you?" _He may be useful indeed._

"Of course I did, I hate him!"

"How much do you hate him?"

"I hate him enough to kill him!"

"Good. You and I are quite alike actually,"

"How so?" questioned Kiba eyeing the blond suspiciously.

"Don't look at me like that," ordered the mystery male. "What, you don't believe me? Forget it. My own leader would want to eliminate this demon as well, he has been trying for a long time already but yet he never was able to succeed."

"He wants to kill him too?" asked the beast master hopefully.

"Yes, he does. I am sure that my master is able to make you stronger too if you want to help him eliminate that wretched lieutenant of darkness."

"Increase my killing power to destroy Naruto? I am going to help you!"

"Glad that you see thing my way," _I picked up a fool to help me kill the Death Knight so easily. It must be my lucky day… This guy amuses me._

"But who do you work for? Which village are you from?"

"I am from the Sound," said the blond man. "And who I work for is Orochimaru." Hearing that name, Kiba recoiled with stun and gladness. "I am glad to meet someone like you. Not only that, I am sure Orochimaru wouldn't mind having another determined ally. You do know your enthusiasm is very much needed. If I know him, he would make you one of his trusted lieutenants if you prove your worth."

"I can do that," stated Kiba confidently. "But… I am not merely strong enough to take down that Death Knight and his friends…"

"Don't worry about that," said the Sound ninja. "Orochimaru will definitely make you stronger. You have my word on it. Are you willing to help the Sound?" This had to be the most fortunate day in his life. He was down in the dumps just moments ago, and now he was healed. In addition, this man offered him both power and gave him knowledge that other supporters existed. Kiba narrowed his eyes when he observed that man in front of him, there was this distinct aura about him that he couldn't fully catch. Sure, he was mysterious, had a sword as a weapon just like Naruto but sleeker, tall, not much older than himself, but the forehead protector that was wrapped on his neck clearly showed that he was part of the Sound. Despite what kind of slow moron Kiba was, the beast master could tell this man was not ordinary. He possessed Holy Light, a jutsu that Kiba never heard of and damn, it was effective. Similarly, he knew this blond also had a sense of hatred toward the Death Knight subject. If he hated Naruto too, Kiba considered him a friend. "Well?"

"I am more than willing to help you," said Kiba outstretching his hand and the other young male shook it in a neutral way without much passion. However, he still held a grin. "I am Inuzuka Kiba."

"Nice to meet you then, Kiba-san," stated the Sound-nin smirking. _This is just perfect… I know you are no spy from Konoha, your hatred is too great towards the Death Knight to be a lie, Kiba-san…_

"What's your name?"

"I will tell you when the time is more appropriate. Right now, let's head to the Sound and allow Orochimaru know about your new arrival." Agreeing immediately, both shinobis leaped to the branches without saying a word to another but a grin plastered on their face. Kiba's excitement was obvious, yet the Sound-nin's grin contained another reason. _So… Uzumaki Naruto, is it? I have finally found you… I can't wait to see what is going to happen to you… Knowing that you are alive and picking up an over-determined fool to aid in my bidding, I wonder what kind of hell you will see when we meet face to face… _

**_AN: Updates would be within a week or two weeks, depending on my schedule during the Boxing Week. Feel free to ask any questions for I will be more than happy to answer them for you. Everyone who is reading this, I wish you all a happy, safe and meaningful holiday! My other Christmas present for you guys have to be 9mm Assault Rifles, M-249s, automatic shotguns, Commandos, Sniper Rifles, Mp5s, and such weapons so you guys can gun me downquicker next time if Idecide to put in another cliff-hanger in the future chapters to come. If you choose to review as a Christmas present for me, that would be very much appreciated! Now, there will be taking a short break for I need to get to a place where I can clean up my fresh wounds… and for you guys to reload…_**


	14. Dawn of Nightmare

_**Downfall of the Light 2**_

_Chapter 14: Dawn of Nightmare_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any possible way! I am just a big fan who likes to add a bit of Warcraft3 in it to make it even more interesting. If you don't sue me for making this fiction, I will be very grateful.

Legend:

"…": Speech

'…': Thoughts, and they are in italics unless it's an exception

Scenario Changes are listed in bolded italic brackets.

Updated on January 2nd 2005! Happy New Year everybody!

**_AN: Happy 2005 everybody! Yes, this is OpForce here posting up one of the final chapters. Of what, you ask? Of course it's the 2nd part of the trilogy of Downfall of the Light. A vast majority of you had noticed that I had a third volume of this out, I just want to check out how the results work. I suppose the outcome of the third book was very good and I hope this chapter does answer some of your questions. The next chapter that I will be posting will be the second chapter of the 3rd volume since there will be more elaboration. Once again, I will say that this volume is nearly over. I will have another chapter before the epilogue appears, or just the chapter without it. Regardless, this volume is coming to an end and I want to thank everyone who have been supporting me all the way with this. Those who only read my work and have been enjoying it, hey, continue to like it and leave a message when you can. To those who encourage me consistently, I really want to tell you that I am grateful and I am not just saying that. To those who received my weapons for Christmas from pistols to sniper rifles, please feel free to use them on me whenever I seem to piss you off with cliffs. If you start gunning me down when I have no cliff… watch yourselves. I will allow this chapter to answer the questions you may have. Without further adieu, let's get this chapter started!_**

_**Thank you to the following reviewers: **HinatasBiggestFanboy, darkshaman817, Zhuyou (I seriously don't care if you dislike more plots. It's not like I will be using the new plot now, it's for the Third Volume), Dragon Man 180, One Azn Dragon, AkiaBinZaid (Good to see you back!), Timeshifter, XAegisR, jasx316, a3eedi, NightOwl123, TheOmegaFactor, nonegel, Gopu, violently cheerful, thedark, D.D Designator, AlphaC, Forbidden, Kazanoe, AnimeFan-Angel, Cobra-100, Lyfe.exe, DaveBoo1378, evilrulerofpancakes (Think this is too AU? I had WC3 analogies from the very start, I am not abandoning it just because you and/or Clicke believe it is getting AU), sephynarutocloud, Robokiller, warprince2000, Lamikhara (I have no beta, they are a waste of my time. If you keep saying my grammar has problems, tell me which part is wrong instead of just saying is not perfect), joekool and silverfox. Anyone else who reviewed and I may have missed, thank you._

**_AN: Please read the AN I have at the end, there is something important that you need to know. No, it's not a poll since they are illegal. However, please read it. Let the games continue… _**

_**(At the village of Sound)**_

"When are we going to see Orochimaru?" questioned Kiba as he and the blond stranger started a meal at a local restaurant of the Sound village. Kiba had to admit that this place looked no different from Konoha, other than the fact that most people held a natural sense of hostility towards another. In addition, many of them had this inner desire to want more power, they lusted for new strengths and freedoms. Kiba wondered why having the need to obtain this kind of wishful thinking, but when he thought about the size of this village, he kind of grasped the idea. Hey, the Sound was small and other countries such as Wind or other large ones disregard them whether intentionally or not. It was only believable that the Sound folks always had an urge to commence a revolution or something within that category against the others. To make things worse, Orochimaru's influence was not much of help for he lusted for more power.

"We will soon enough…" answered the young blond man. "There is no need to hurry."

"Fine…" grumbled Kiba, as he took in another bite of his rice. As he chewed, in a natural impulse he took a spoonful and handed it to air on his right. The Sound ninja in front of him thought Kiba was crazy, but when the beast master's face soon drowned with regret and shame, the blond decided to drop it. Akamaru always wanted a piece of almost anything Kiba had during his meals, and Kiba was always more than willing to share. As a happy habit, Kiba would naturally give his dog some of his food, but now Akamaru was no longer here, and Naruto was the cause of everything!

"You okay?" asked the Sound nin with a bit of concern for his accquaintance.

"Yeah…" said Kiba wiping his tear, "Just remembering a lost friend…"

"How did he die?"

"That Death Knight killed him…" replied Kiba bitterly cold. "He killed Akamaru… He killed Akamaru!"

"Akamaru?" asked the blond raising a brow. "He must've been your best friend since this is more fitting for a dog. Painful, isn't it?"

"Damn that bastard…"

"We should get going now, shouldn't we."

"To where?"

"To see Orochimaru, Kiba-san," said the blond. "You do want to meet him yourself, didn't you?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's get going then." Nodding promptly, the blond Sound nin soon paid the bill and heading towards the destination of where the sannin was staying in. Kiba couldn't wait until he met this sannin, he would grant him the power that he needed to destroy that Death Knight, Naruto. All he had to do was show loyalty and determination, which was something well within his reach. Orochimaru would not be disappointed, Kiba would finally have his revenge. Like a failure would say, if you lost the first time, try and try again.

**_(At the training room of Orochimaru's lair)_**

"KUSO!" shouted a voice with much difficulty and rage. When Kiba heard that tortured sound from a several feet before he reached the entrance with the blond man, he could tell that did not belonged to Orochimaru. Furthermore, two other voices were emitting groans and gasps as well. From what Kiba could gather, the other two were equally in pain or experiencing something in similar. As Kiba and the blond entered, they found three teens around three years younger than Kiba's age on the floor, holding their bodies in agony or simply lying there where the simpleword uncomfortable would not even describe the feeling they were feeling. What shocked Kiba even more were that there were a several doctors examining their torment with cold faces, they obviously weren't giving a damn about the agonized youths when theyactually needed assistance. On the left, Orochimaru held a cold, strict and heartless expression, he seemed to be disappointed at those three.

"Help…" begged one of them, which was a girl with mid long orange hair with dark eyes. "Help me…" It was then she practically grabbed her own left breast as if she was suffering from a heart attack. She wasn't looking anything close to acting. Veins visibly appeared on her arms, sweat and tension were present too. What did the doctors do? They simply observed them unfeelingly as the desperate youths continued their silent pleading.

"That's what you three deserve for failing your mission," scolded the sannin angrily in a hiss. From what Kiba saw, the sannin's arms were still bandaged but he now had fingers out of them for he could move them easier. Although his pain had gradually diminished, some of it still remained and at this point, he still couldn't use any of his techniques. "And how could you lose one of your allies? He's gone because of your incompetence!"

"I'm sorry… Orochimaru-sama…"

"Silence!" cried the in power sannin. "How dare you talk back at me?"

"We're really sorry…" whimpered a boy with six arms like an arachnid. "Forgive us…"

"Silence, Kidoumaru!"

"Orochimaru," called the blond to the snake leader. "Give Jiroubo, Tayuya, and Kidoumaru another chance, would you?" Orochimaru's face turned from a hostile and enraged one to a friendly one immediately when he looked at the blond. Although he turned friendlier, he sensed a dark expression was still noticeable on his face.

"Do you even know what you are saying, Akira?" questioned the sannin with a sneer. Akira, so that was his name, Kiba thought to himself to remember this name carefully. The three on the floor didn't even seem to notice Kiba and Akira's presence until Orochimaru declared it out loud.

"Sakon might've been killed," said Akira not really knowing what actually happened, but seeing only three of them were here, he safely assumed the last one had an accident. "But I am sure that his allies didn't want that to happen, right?" The three teens nodded immediately in spite of their pain. "Punishing them like this doesn't help the situation get any better, the wisest thing to do is for them to get better in a more encouraging way so such an accident does not happen again. Orochimaru, just let it go this time."

"You are too soft on them, Akira!"

"I may be," admitted the blond with a smirk. "But it does help them get better nonetheless." Orochimaru thought about it for a few seconds before giving a reply. He also gave an irritated sigh midway.

"You three are lucky that Akira-sama is giving you some face," scowled the sannin at the three. "The next time I will make you three know the ultimatum for failing me! Doctors, give them the medicine." With that, the sannin exited the training room with silence, walking past both Kiba and Akira but stopped a bit. "I will see you and that boy next to you in half an hour, clear?" The Sound blond nodded with a smirk while Kiba rather paid close attention to the three around fifteen feet in front of him. The doctors handed them a small 100mL bottle to each of them. And soon, Tayuya, Jiroubo and Kidoumaru popped the cap open and swallowed the contents desperately. As the three finished, their bodies became evidently more relaxed.

"There," said one of the doctors coldly. "We've added an additional 20mg of Gripheptan in here, you guys should be okay for another six hours. If you don't want to get yourselves messed up, just don't screw up."

"Thank you very much…" said Tayuya in a drained state along with the other two breathing heavily.

"Kuso…" cursed Jiroubo looking away angrily.

"Whatever, just do your tasks right." With that said, the doctors made their way out of the room leaving five people in the room. Kiba was just shocked at how those three were treated, talk about your unfriendly surprises. As the three stood back up taking in a deep breath of air, the girl, Tayuya, took a small glimpse at Akira and blushed ever so insignificantly. It wasn't long before she walked towards theolder man, who looked no older thannineteen,standing with her hands in front of her like any girl would at times. However, little did Kiba knew, Tayuya wasn't that type of person that would go all girly like.

"What is it, Tayuya?" asked Akira softly with a touch of sympathy.

"Thank you…" she said quietly trying to hide her flushing cheeks. "Thank you for reasoning with Orochimaru-sama for us… or we would be suffering for another ten hours of no antidote…"

"What…" asked Kiba to himself rhetorically trying to understand what she was saying. _Antidote… why would she need an antidote?_

"Don't thank me," saidAkira putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sakon is already gone, I don't think Orochimaru should be putting any more of you guys… I know it was must've been emotionally difficult to a certain extent. You guys must've faced enough out there during your last mission."

"Yeah…" she replied although Sakon was more of an ally and not very much a friend to her.

"Hey, Tayuya!" called Kidoumaru with Jiroubo beside him at another door on the far end.

"What?" questioned the Sound girl very annoyed and meanly. Kiba was stunned at her change of voice, it was like he was looking at another person in an instant. Not to mention Tayuya sounded like a tomboy right now.

"We are going to rest before training," said the chubby Jiroubo emotionlessly.

"You should come too, you need it."

"Mind your own business," scolded the orange hair girl very irritated. "I don't need a fat ass and a spider freak to tell me what to do!"

"Hey, your loss," said Kidoumaru before he took off wanting his free time. Jiroubo gave a cold glance before following his comrade back to their chambers. As Tayuya eyed them leave, she then turned back to Akira with the girl like persona before speaking. Unquestionably, Kiba was beginning to be scared of her and he didn't even know this girl!

"Did you have to be like that, Tayuya?" asked the blond with a grin.

"They deserved it for interrupting me," she replied easily.

"Are you going to rest then?"

"I will later, don't worry. Hey Akira-sama, who is he?" The he she was referring to was obviously Kiba. The older Sound nin smirked a little before giving the girl an answer.

"He is Inuzuka Kiba," said Akira in a friendly voice, or rather half friendly. "After I found out that he led a civil revolt in Konoha against a Death Knight, I knew he had enough potential to be helpful for the Sound. Konoha would be hunting him down as a criminal if he had no place to go. I suggested that Kiba-san here would prove to be verysupportive if he planned to take part in our motives."

"Are you talking about the Death Knight that Orochimaru-sama has been talking about all this time?"

"Yes, the exact same one."

"What is your obsession in Death Knights anyway?"

"I am here to hunt them all down, that's what a Paladin is supposed to do." It was then when Tayuya outstretched her hand to Kiba expecting a handshake. However, neutrality and possibly even unkindness features werefilled on her expression. Hesitantly, the beast tamer shook her hand but he flinched slightly as the girl gripped on hard.

"It's nice to meet you, Kiba," said Tayuya stoically. "Learn not to get in my way if you know what's good for you. If you do… don't blame me if I kick your sorry ass." With that said, the girl released him and walked towards the doors on the far end leaving an astonished Kiba and a smirking Akira.

"What was that?" asked Kiba completely shocked and confused.

"It'll be fine once you get to know her," replied the blond calmly. "You got any questions for me?"

"Yeah… will I need to see her again?"

"You probably do, I got a strong feeling that Kidoamaru, Jiroubo, and Tayuya would be your future teammates and partners."

"You're not serious!" yelled Kiba in disbelief. "How can I work with those… freaks?"

"Look at it this way," Akira gave out a cough before continuing. "The team consists of a spider abomination, a fat butt, and a girl with bad and incredibly dangerous unpredictable attitude. Now with a dog boy, you just complete the circus." That only made Kiba scowl for he did not finding any humour in the blond man's words.

"Not that funny, Akira-san…"

"To me it was though."

"Hey, you got any info on them so I could know them a little better? I don't want that girl to kick my ass just because I didn't know what I did to piss her off." Hearing that, Akira merely reached into his pouch and took out a several nin-info cards. Kiba's eyes opened up a bit seeing that he saw those cards before but it was a long time ago. The last one he witnessed was from that traitorous Kabuto, who was killed in the hands of Naruto. At least that was what he was told. In reality, Reaper and Raider were the ones who ended his life. Akira handed three cards to Kiba, which the beast boy immediately started reading them out loud.

"Hope you can get a better understanding."

"Tayuya of the North, age 14, strengthening implants stage 3… Orochimaru-sama's second living elite… All personal data has been deleted…" Kiba's eyes narrowed at this result, it didn't tell him a bloody thing about her! There were no mission records, fighting style, strengths, weaponry, other than she was from Sound, her name, her photo and what he read. He only tried another one.

"Kidoumaru of the East, age 14… Orochimaru-sama's third living elite. Stage 4… he also has no personal information… what on earth?" He then went to the third one. "Jiroubo of the South, age 15… stage 2, Orochimaru-sama's fourth living elite… No personal data…" Kiba soon read a small message that he didn't catch earlier. "Use them as you will, they are expendable at anytime? So these three are not even considered shinobis but are rather equipment?" Akira only nodded. "Why?"

"You know Orochimaru wants results, he wouldn't care for anyone as a person unless they proved their worth. Out of a hundred people, less than one is worthy to be considered a human in his eyes. I have to admit, I am the only exception."

"Damn…"

"It's not impossible for him to regard you as somebody," explained the the Paladin. "Of course that wouldn't be that easy."

"How do I do it, Akira?"

"Just do things that would make Orochimaru respect you. Don't mess up on missions or simple tasks alike. You don't need to necessarily suck up to him for he hates that. Just do things right and you will be fine."

"What happened to those three earlier…"

"Their drugs' effect wore off and the side effects kicked in." said the blond easily with a grin.

"Why do they need drugs?"

"It temporary enhances their physical capabilities. In other words, it makes them fight better."

"What for? Can't they fight without it?"

"Orochimaru doesn't think that they are good enough yet," justified the Sound nin crossing his arms slightly. "And in addition, his patience is rather thin. To boost up their strengths, he used a strengthening drug on them to increase their developments or rather make them more useful to him. Of course, such a drug does have its weaknesses for it is for a short amount of time, and when it wears off, it gives drastic pain to the body and the only ways of healing the painare giving the proper antidote or give more of the same drug so the body would be relaxed. However, overdosing can be very harmful to the internal system, so the antidote is strongly preferred."

"But… why don't they just carry it with them… you know, just in case the effect does run out?"

"Oh, Orochimaru couldn't do that, Kiba-san," The beast master could only blink.

"And why not?"

"Then those three could run away anytime, right? Having the antidote here can ensure absolute loyalty for if they don't return when the pain kicks in… well, they will be in so much suffering that they wish they were dead." A grunt of frustration escaped from Kiba in a quiet fashion, but it didn't escape Akira for a second. In fact, the young shinobi only smirked.

"But still…"

"That's what you get for working under him," stated Akira without any kind of worries or happiness. His voice was very mutual indeed. "Trust is a hard thing, you have to earn it or it will never be there. Furthermore, if you lose it, you lose it forever. If I were you, you better smarten up before you start getting any tasks from him or you will be suffering like how Tayuya and the others were moments ago. I may be someone that he fully respects but if you are under his command, there isn't that much that I could do to help you. I strongly advise you to be cautious and also, be prepared for anything."

"I understand…"

"Are you ready to help Orochimaru to get your revenge?"

"Yeah…" answered the Inuzuka quietly after considering every other possibility. He had no other choice, this was the best option for he had an uneasy feeling knowing surviving squads in Konoha would be looking for him sooner or later. Even though he would be like a piece of apparatus of combat, he would gradually earn the sannin's respect.

"Then let's get you enlisted to the Sound then."

**_(At the Wind Country)_**

"What did you say, Rin?" asked Gaara to his loving girlfriend at his living room. They were obviously at home. "You are not serious…"

"What I said is all true," continued the Kamishiro girl calmly while her Sand boyfriend was losing his usual cool. It was somewhat amusing to see someone go completely whack once in a while but this wasn't the time. "Konoha had a revolt on ni-san… seventeen hundred people perished in one night. You can say it was the Four Hour War… Konoha lost in four hours…"

"Don't tell me it's because he is a Death Knight,"

"That is the only reason," said Rin sadly. "They can never accept ni-san's demon… even though Kyubi and himself are not evil."

"Worthless bastards, that's who they are…"

"I'm sorry that it happened,"

"It's nothing that we can help on in spite of how badly we don't want it to start… What ticks me off of course is that I wasn't there again…"

"It's not your fault, Gaara-chan," stated the violet haired girl. "I don't think you would want to be there. Besides… ni-san is okay, he just suffered from a broken arm…"

"Of course we don't want to be there, who would want to take part against a civil war? However, running away from it doesn't solve anything either. If you can help, do something… but I wasn't able to do anything to be there for Naruto…"

"You are not to blame, Gaara-chan," she stated as she walked to him giving Gaara an embrace. "I am sure ni-san might be glad that you weren't there, he doesn't want anyone else hurt."

"Was anyone else hurt besides himself?"

"Haku-sempai showed up... he suffered from major exhaustion…"

"Major? Will he be okay?" asked Gaara very concerned about this subject. Rin just nodded before resting her head in his chest. She hadn't seen him for a several days and she already missed him so badly.

"Haku-sempai is really strong," she said confidently but her voice was soft. "I'm sure some rest would make him as good as new."

"Let's just hope so… I just wish the revolt didn't affect Naruto mentally…"

"Don't talk about ni-san right now, Gaara-chan…" Rin stated as she skillfully took his lips into a deep passionate kiss. The Sand nin was not prepared for this and in addition, her kiss was too seductive as if it was trying to get him into a trance. Although Gaara was similar to the Death Knight in a lot of attributes… the woman he loved deeply was his major weakness for he couldn't refuse her in nearly every possible way.No need toworry,Gaara stood his ground enough times but this was something Rin literally dominated him in. As she retracted from him, a slight shade of pink was still on her face before she started to do something that made Gaara's eyes widen. Rin was slowly undressing in front of him.

"Rin… What are you doing?" he asked in a panicky way while she took off her thin jacket. "It's the living room!"

"We can do it in the bedroom, Gaara-chan,"

"What! Now! Like… now? But… Rin…"

"For me, please?" she pleaded innocently as she lifted her tanktop over her head thus revealing her bra that was covering her beautiful cleavage. At that instant, if self discipline and control was not something that he had, he would've ripped off that lingerie right there and then. The Sand nin blushed radiantly as he felt her smooth hands guiding his head towards her breasts allowing it to rest there. They were so soft and luscious, Gaara would never deny such a fact.

"Rin-chan…"

"You finally called me Rin-chan," said the Kamishiro girl in a touched voice while holding him firmer on the head. "I love you so much, Gaara-chan."

"Are you sure you want to do it so soon?"

"I missed you so much… I was so worried. Please… make love to me…" Gaara thought about it carefully, and the needs of it in her eyes were truly sincere. It wasn't like Rin was trashing the meaning of lovemaking, he had to realize that she would only do it for him. But more importantly, this would help her ease anything that bothered her. Worrying about Haku, Naruto and his own safety may be too much for a girl with a gentle heart to handle. Although she was determined, there was something called limitation.

"Sure…" Without saying a word, the two of them headed upstairs to Gaara's bedroom and awaited the excitement that they only treasured for another. Of course, Gaara picked her up bridal style so she would be saved from walking. The girl claimed his lips into another passionate kiss before Gaara closed the door shut and locking it. To Rin, this was the best method to heal any sort of troubles she had. Making love with Gaara had to be the best thing this world had to offer.

**_(Next day in the outskirts of a village)_**

"Hey, you know that we will get yelled at if we screw up again, right?" asked Tayuya while jumping across a tree branch. "I don't want to be scolded for once…"

"Looks like that old man really uses us to his liking, ne?" asked the fat Sound elite more rhetorically.

"Yeah… he does," the last person on the team spoke.

"You two better not mess up for me," she commanded meanly but turned her face with a bit of sadness afterwards.

"Looks like we will have to participate in another long fight," stated the South Sound nin.

"It can't be helped," said the spider look-a-like, "It's better to kill than be killed."

Tayuya, Jiroubo and Kidoumaru soon arrived at the designated 'headquarters' that Orochimaru ordered them to be at in that time. Luckily, they made it a several minutes earlier to avoid any scolding or unnecessary discipline. This so-called headquarters was an area that the Sound troops took over, formally it only served as a scouting post. Nevertheless, this was useful enough. As the three approached the doctors, they handed them a small bottle containing their drug. As they consumed it, the sannin halted them before the squad advanced.

"You three remember what the mission is, right?" questioned Orochimaru with a sinister expression of voice. "Set the detonators in the center of the village and then retreat. Use any method that you can you get the job done."

"So what you're saying is I can do whatever I want with the others?" asked Kidoumaru smirking.

"Right?" questioned Jiroubo.

"Shut up, you guys." Tayuya ordered harshly as she leaped to a tree heading off without them.

"Kuso…damn that girl..." cursed the arachnid male before he and he chubby teammate followed suit.

"I hope this invasion task wouldn't be too hard on these three," stated Orochimaru scoffing a bit as Akira and Kiba walked over to him. "I want to show you, Kiba, that what my meaning of mission completion is. So you should use this mission that Tayuya and the other two are completing as an example for you. Whether they succeed or fail, for you, it's a win and win situation for you to get to know me better."

"I'll make good use of this…" said Kiba as he paid close attention to the currently under attacked village not too far away from his sight range. His eyes narrowed as explosions continued to erupt from every direction, was this how the Sound coordinated their battles, or was it just those three?

"Let us enjoy the fireworks that will come."

**_(Next day in the Hyuga Mansion, Hinata enters the lounge where Naruto, Neji and Sasuke were)_**

"The final plans are done now, Naruto-kun," stated the Hyuga girl as she pleasantly took a seat beside her fiancée, who was playing Chinese chess with Neji. The Uchiha was enjoying himself with a yo-yo, not the greatest thing a person like him should like but the other two males had to agree that Sasuke was very good at doing tricks with it. Maybe that was how Sasuke was so skilled in timing during battles. How did these two factors relate to another? The only person with the answer was the Uchiha and no one else.

"What plans?" asked Naruto half-paying attention to Hinata since he needed to concentrate. Neji scoffed a little hearing Naruto's question. What plans… that was just funny.

"The plans for the wedding day, silly!" scolded the Hyuga girl playfully as the Death Knight took several abuse hits. Sasuke turned his face away and tried hard not to laugh.

"Quiet, Hina-chan," said Naruto blocking her fist while not even looking at her. "I need to concentrate…" When he made the next move, he knew he messed up for the Hyuga captain snickered. Once it was Neji's turn, he moved it in such a crucial point, which made Naruto wanted to scream. Of course, his pride wouldn't allow him to do that.

"Check, Death Knight," taunted Neji in a friendly voice. "It's over."

"Damn…" cursed the assailant in defeat.

"That two for me, good game, man,"

"You're just saying that because you won…" muttered the dark assailant.

"Don't be such a bad loser, Naruto-kun," said Hinata resting her head on his shoulder. "It was a good game."

"I would've lasted longer if you weren't interrupting me."

"I had nothing to do with this." Hinata declared distinctively and with a touch of innocence. "You're just bad."

"Fine, I didn't have enough practice, okay?"

"Better." Hinata stated giving a kiss on his cheek.

"I suppose you would want a rematch?" questioned Neji as he tidied up the chessboard on the table. "Knowing you, I mean."

"A rematch would be nice," said Naruto also helping a little. "I'll face you again after some practice and possibly even when I find the time."

"That's good to hear."

"Hey, Hinata," called Sasuke as he flipped his yo-yo into his back pouch. "What kind of plans were you referring to when you came in?" The Hyuga girl's lips soon formed into a smile, which made the Uchiha grin slightly. Even though Sasuke wasn't Hinata's boyfriend, he really appreciated her tender smiles.

"The wedding plans, of course," stated Hinata in an as a matter of fact like tone. She then poured herself a cup of tea before continuing. "Father and I have finalized a day for it. I have to say it is a perfect day."

"Which day is it then?" asked the Death Knight as he took the girl's cup of tea and drank it deliberately. That action only caused Hinata to punch him playfully in the arm along with a pout. Sasuke snickered as of result and Neji only remained silent.

"It would be on March 27th, Naruto-kun," answered Hinata as she poured another cup for herself. While doing so, she took a glimpse of her custom made platinum ring, Hinata just loved it so much. She quickly made note to herself to store it away so she wouldn't damage it later on. Although she may love this ring, she treasured it and wanted it to remain in perfect condition. It was very articulated and it could be damaged easily.

"That's somewhat over two months from now, Hinata-chan," said Naruto as he distracted her a little while his hand darted for the teacup. However, the girl noticed it ahead of time and quickly yanked it to her lips drinking the contents. Naruto smirked with a hint of happiness, Hinata was a quick learner indeed.

"Is that a bit too soon?" asked the Uchiha wondering if it was such a good idea. Of course, he was only saying it for the sake of being a friend. "Two months isn't a lot of time."

"I'm sure it will be fine," assured Neji giving a smile. "They already got their wedding ring and all. Also, the Hyugas view marriage as an important event, they won't take their time and quality can be expected. Believe me, our clan members will get things done very quickly if their future heiress is getting married."

"Getting married at the age of sixteen… I certainly never expected that…"

"I suppose love conquers all, ne?" asked the Hyuga captain attempting to lighten up the mood even more.

"I don't think so," said Naruto as he pulled Hinata close by the waist. "Just because you love another, it doesn't mean things just can get done. As far as I am concerned, I think love is very fragile…" Neji and Sasuke jerked slightly hearing such words, but yet it held so much meaning. "If the two people do not work to maintain their love, it could easily be destroyed. At the same time, it is because the people love another that is why they are willing to protect it. The sense of commitment must be present for the love between another to survive, otherwise… the two people are better off not loving another to begin with.

"I love Hinata-chan with more than just my heart, I love her because she is willing to care about me even more than I care about myself. I am not willing to give up anything to separate from her, but I will give up anything in order for her to be okay. I know it may sound kind of contradicting, but Hinata is too important for me to just treat her like family. To me, I don't mind if I might not be the top of her importance list. All she needs to realize is that I put her as number one."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata sniveled a little bit, she was very moved by his words. The girl promptly embraced him tightly, which he returned without hesitation. Neji and Sasuke both smiled with gladness before Neji gave a silent cough for them to cut it out. Hinata broke away with a blushing face as Naruto's eyes formed a bored glare telling Neji that was uncalled for. The Hyuga male simply shrugged as a response. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine," said Sasuke not too impressed with his captain. "My so called leader just has no taste in love. No, let me correct that, I think Neji here pictures hugs and all like child's play since he prefers the process of making love when one is gratified. He loves intercourse a lot more than simple kisses." Naruto smirked instantly while Hinata's face reddened.

"What did you say!" shouted Neji to his raven haired subordinate very embarrassed that his secret of making love to Tenten was revealed to Hinata. He didn't know if Tenten told anyone about it but he safely assumed that she didn't. "How could you, Uchiha!"

"It's true, you know," coughed Sasuke sensing his captain's anger. "Well, it's not like Naruto doesn't know, you did tell him at the bar the other day."

"Hinata-sama might not know, you twit!" cried Neji angrily, as he wanted to obliterate his teammate. "You dumb butt! Come back here, you coward!" It was too late, Sasuke already made a quick dash and left the room in less than a second. Being Neji, he wouldn't allow things to be left unsettled. Oh, Sasuke will die… He guaranteed it. As the lavender eyed boy chased after the Uchiha, the only ones left in the lounge was Naruto, who was still smirking, and a flushed Hinata.

"Looks like we will be attending a funeral soon," stated Naruto smiling at the Hyuga girl. "I like funerals because I get to see the corpse." He wanted to laugh at his own statement but when he saw Hinata was still in a stage of trying to absorb the previous info, laughing would make him lookretarded. Her cheeks contained a tint of pink, she still seemed confused about what Sasuke said earlier.

"Neji-ni-san and Tenten… they did it too?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yes… they did," answered Naruto wondering what was so hard to understand about two people going the full way of intimacy.

"You knew about this?"

"Yeah, Neji stated it quite… proudly… at the bar when we reunited. If I were you, don't tell Tenten and the girls that you know about this. I don't think Tenten would want you to spread this kind of news about her private life…"

"I feel empty, Naruto-kun," said Hinata now leaning on him.

"Empty?" he asked a bit confused.

"You know we are one of the only couples that haven't made love yet, don't you?" questioned the Hyuga girl as silent as a kitten, and holding his hand in hers at the same time. "Do you know how much I want you, Naruto-kun? I want you so badly…"

"Let's control our… desires for a while, Hinata-chan," advised Naruto with a smile but it only ended with the girl pinning him down on the couch with her above him. She was staring intently at him as if she could take him right there and then.

"I want you so much, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she kissed him on the neck soothingly. "Can you satisfy me? I know you won't disappoint me…"

"But we're getting married soon, Hinata-chan,"

"It's because we're going to get married, that's why we should go for it," At that point, she was already kissing him on the mouth and moaning in it to seduce him further. "You were willing before Shino interrupted us last time, are you up to it now?" Her hand then reached for his neck, and her fingers were going up and down repeatedly to feel his skin. For a guy, he had quite the softness in it.

"But the marriage is in two months…"

"I know, but I don't think I can wait any longer… You're here with me, you are my future husband, I love you with all my heart, you love me as well… what's wrong if you and I go further with our intimacy? It's not like we are committing adultery, we are truly meant for each other." Hinata moved forward and took his lips into another blissful kiss, not allowing Naruto to refuse her, not wanting him to get away. She needed him, a sense of unknown lust grew within her, and the only person who can satisfy it was her fiancée. All he needed to do was comply and they would be in heaven. The Death Knight's tongue moved in rhythm with hers as her tongue made entry to his mouth. To both of them, it was a fiery dance of passion, and a dominance to decide who will claim the precious air that they needed to breathe. However, they were more than willing to share. Once both were out of breath, Hinata leveled herself a little higher inhaling audibly as Naruto stayed still and observed her pink cheeks.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hina-chan?" asked Naruto holding on her hips.

"Are you then? Are you willing to?" she asked quite seriously and demanding an answer even though her voice was divine.

"If I was prepared last time… I suppose I can do it now…"

"Don't doubt yourself, Naruto-kun," cooed the girl as she kissed him again. "I know you won't disappoint me… nor will I disappoint you."

"You seem confident, Hinata-chan… tell me."

"I just love you too much to make you disappointed in me," she said with a giggle.

"We only have two months to go before we get married… do we have to?"

"Of course we don't…" She soon licked his ear and allowing a trail of saliva connecting from her tongue to the ear. Hinata figured she may have left a small mess, she was more than willing to clean it up by licking even more. The Death Knight knew she was teasing him, it wasn't hard to figure out, and she was just so marvelous at it. "But I don't want to wait… don't keep me waiting, Naruto-kun… I am sure you want to take me as well."

"Hinata…"

"Kiss me…" she ordered as she began to make herself comfortable with him. "Do anything you want with me… make me feel appreciated… love me…" Getting into that mood for lust once again, the Death Knight discarded all previous uncertainties and gave in to her demands. It wasn't like he didn't want to make love with his gorgeous goddess, the current situation was just not the best time to commit such an act. The assailant realized how skilled the girl was to get her way, and he was partially sickened that he actually gave in so easily. He didn't have the mind to get on that subject now, all he needed was her. He loved Hinata deeply, as long as she was happy he was satisfied. If it was a several years back, there was no possible way that he would even consider to have intercourse with her. It was different today, their road of trials had only brought them to be closer lovers, and now they have the maturity and stability to do something that intimate.

Not permitting any negative thoughts to furtherpurge his mind, he began to unbutton the indigo blouse to reveal her cleavage underneath that was hidden behind her violet tank top underneath. Hinata was very content at his movements, she would consider them the works of magic for it brought her a sense of completion. Finally, after long waits, uncalled for interruptions, incredible amount of lessons of controlling her shadow, it had come to this… making love at full length with her Naruto, her one and only lover. Without knowing, his hands have slipped underneath her shirt and began to massage her sizeable breasts, Naruto's eyes opened a bit more knowing that she wasn't wearing a bra… like the first time. He feathered them delicately as if it was something worth treasuring, and Hinata only began to moan peacefully but with lust as well. Each movement tempted her to release herself fully, she couldn't imagine Naruto to be this good at the start of lovemaking, he was definitely skilled in getting her in the mood.

"Naruto!" shouted a voice opening the door. That sudden interruption made both of them jump a bit, and Naruto quickly pulled his hands out of her shirt while Hinata's face was red due to embarrassment. When the duo saw who it was, Sasuke, the so-called intruder, was standing there in awe for Hinata's shirt was half way up, the lower half of her breasts were exposed but she quickly slipped it back down. He didn't suffer from any nosebleed but he would say that was tempting. As the Hyuga girl tossed a cushion at the Uchiha's face, Sasuke shook his head a bit thus returning to reality.

"What, Sasuke…" said the Death Knight very irritated that this was the second time they were interrupted. If he didn't have a good reason of barging in, Naruto would kill him.

"I see we can't really leave you two alone…" murmured the Uchiha trying to control his laughter. "I really thought I would be meeting mini-Hinata's and Narutos…" That only earned a bored glare from the silver haired shinobi obviously not finding that statement funny.

"We were a little busy here, Sasuke-kun," Hinata said while her tolerance level was at the verge of volcanic eruption. How dare he interlude when she was trying to make love to her lover! _If your reason is not good enough… you will…I am..._

"Sorry for that… Tsunade-sama gave this mansion an urgent call a minute ago,"

"Urgent call?" questioned the Death Knight with his seriousness returning. "What is it about?"

"He asked Neji, you, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and I to show up at the hospital ASAP."

"The hospital?" asked the heiress trying to understand the current situation. "Who's there?"

"I don't know… but Uchiha Itachi is there as a patient…"

"A patient?" The girl said in much disbelief, Naruto recoiled hearing that as well. "How…"

"I don't know too much myself… but I want to see my brother," said Sasuke. "You coming, guys?"

"Definitely…" Naruto said as he slipped off the couch. The girl then picked up her discarded blouse and began to button it back up. Naruto watched her elegance, just watching her dress herself made him wanted her. If Sasuke wasn't around, he might've taken her right there and then. Rip every button off… forcing her breasts to be revealed to him… pull down those pants and penetrate through her panties and possibly tearing them off her body of purity. The Death Knight blinked a several times wondering why he thought of such things about her, was his sexual appetite beginning to kick in? Naruto didn't like it one bit, he simply dropped it and gave Hinata a soft kiss before the three of them made their way to the hospital to visit their special patient, Uchiha Itachi.

_**(At Konoha Hospital)**_

"I understand… Tsunade-sama…" Naruto heard this voice before the three made a turn at the next hallway intersection. Based on his memory, the assailant was sure that was Neji speaking. As they finally made that turn, the trio found Tenten, Sakura, and Neji with the female Hokage. As Tsunade noticed the new presence, she greeted them with her kind smile. Hinata and Sasuke promptly bowed due to respect while Naruto simply smirked in recognition.

"What's the current situation?" asked Naruto to the four. "How is sempai?"

"He's just suffered from a major case of exhaustion," replied Sakura a bit sadly.

"There are no major injuries or minor ones fortunately," added Tenten with equal expression.

"What I am more interested in is how he got himself like this," said Sasuke looking through the glass to see his older brother resting somewhat comfortably. Uchiha Itachi… he hadn't seen him for ages. Although he knew his brother didn't kill the clan for fun, he still had a sense of anger towards him. He did receive letters in the past that was written by him, and Sasuke read and kept all of them. However, words can deceive others and Sasuke always wanted to meet him in person again. He just never expected he would be seeing him like this… as a patient. Deep down, he was worried how Itachi gotten himself into such a wasted state. Being someone who had a conscience and feelings, he needed to know what happened.

"Sasuke-kun," whispered Sakura with evident concerns for her boyfriend.

"I will tell you, Sasuke," said Tsunade. "This world would suffering in another trial of chaos." Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata recoiled slightly hearing that, what did she mean? The other three remained quiet, the demon hunter safely assumed that they had more knowledge of this circumstance. What Naruto needed now was more backup details.

"Where was Itachi-san before?" asked Hinata softly.

"He was at Wave Country," answered the blond Hokage. "And from what I could gather from him… Wave is completely destroyed and took over…"

"By who?"

"The Sound."

"What!" shouted the Uchiha angrily. "How did this happen? Why did the Sound…"

"I will assume that the Sound needed to expand on their territory since they are a small village," justified the Death Knight not liking this news one little bit. "I will also safely believe that the Wave is the weakest country of all of them, they do have the least amount of shinobis after all."

"How would you know this, ni-chan?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"I was a Hidden-nin there," answered Naruto stoically. "I have to know their prosperity levels and all underground info about them ahead of time. Although this is… or was classified information about the village… since it's destroyed, I shouldn't be holding anything back. After I completed enough missions for Wave to achieve a proper prosperity, that was when they had more abilities to continue training ninjas. If I recall correctly, that was two years ago. I am not sure how much of a development a village could undergo after a two year period of time.However, I guess the Sound wanted their improvements to stop before it got out of hand since they were the weakest amongst the others."

"Damn that Orochimaru…" cursed Tenten forming a fist. "First he attempted to attack us… now he wiped out others!"

"What puzzles me is how Orochimaru obliterated the Wave this quickly," said Neji catching all of their attention. "In spite of how weak the Country is… due to the Sound's population, it's not too possible that they could defeat a much larger village in just one day." Naruto never even thought of that.

"That is weird…" agreed the Hyuga girl.

"Itachi told me something before he slept," said Tsunade thus making the six youths turning their heads to her. "He said that three new elites appeared there, they served as the main powerhouse."

"Three of them?" questioned Sasuke.

"What are they?" added Naruto.

"Itachi said those three… they are not your average shinobis…"

**_(Yesterday during the Invasion)_**

"Looks like there are even more of them here…" said Jiroubo punching a civilian into pieces due to his massive strength. He then eyed at the distance where a legion of people holding farming weapons ran towards them in a mob like fashion. The chubby Sound-nin snickered.

"Yeah," agreed Kidoumaru as he released a web to capture two people. With a violent throw to the ground, he easily smashed their heads apart. "But it's really not much fun fighting a bunch of weaklings. They die too easily!"

"Whatever," retorted Tayuya narrowing her eyes. "We were ordered to kill anyway." Once again, the girl of the team took initiative and left the other two grunting at her bossy nature. Not wanting her to get killed, Kidoumaru and Jiroubo followed suit as Tayuya summoned ferocious beasts with her magical flute. The villagers gasped and attempted to run away. However, as the claws plowed through the back and out from the stomach, that poor victim was killed instantly.

"Die, fools!" cried the South Sound nin as he whipped a giant boulder at the incoming people. Clearly knowing what a boulder could do, each villager decided to flee. However, there were unfortunate ones who were crushed by it thus forcefully flattening them with blood splattering on the rock and ground. "I won't let any of you escape…" Utilizing a bit of chakra, the giant boulder exploded into bits flying in every direction in Mach 5. Retreating villagers were struck in the head, feet, limbs, arms, chest, and whatever body part. What was important was how each piece broke through their bodies due to such speed therefore ending their lives immediately.

"Take this!" yelled Kidoumaru releasing series of web assaults right at the incoming attackers. As each web struck the face, it was glued shut therefore not allowing any air to reach their nose and mouth. Their lungs began to burn shortly after the lack of oxygen and they had no ability to pry off the web. As each sucker fell on the ground preparing to die, Kidoumaru smirked while he readied himself to release his arrow.

"Why you! Die!" screamed a villager raising a club.

"For you…" Next, the arachnid-like ninja released thethree foot long arrow thus piercing through the villager's head. In addition, the skull was shot off immediately. How amusing and fulfilling this was! Similarly, he then unleashed another wave to afar sniping down any fools who attempted to advance. They were going down one by one like flies, this was too easy, as Kidoumaru would say.

"Get away from me!" screamed Tayuya very angrily as she smashed a man's shoulder with her secondary weapon, a trident. Once another came from the side, the girl mercilessly slaughtered him too in one slash. Unexpectedly, one man on the ground tried to stop her by holding her shirt. However, due to his weak state, he made a firm grip on her rear end. A blush came across her face in instant when she felt someone touching one of her forbidden areas, no one touched her like that! No one ever dared to do that! The only person she would allow it to slide was Akira, and now this nobody was feeling her butt?She had never beengroped, she would only want Akira to grope her if he had feelings for her!Unforgivable indeed as she would say. Next, the girl's eyes flamed with raw fury.

"PERVERT!" she screeched as she stomped on the man's face. "You sickening bastard, die!" To ease her rage, the girl kicked him numerous times in the nuts although he was already dead. Seeing more people in the corner of her eye, suppressed rage within her then surfaced wildly, "Annoying!" Generating devastating energies into her palms, Tayuya gritted her teeth fiercely before firing right at the location of where Kidoumaru and Jiroubo were. Seeing such a devastating blow aiming their way, the two leaped high into the skies as the beam washed and devoured the crowd underneath. Hearing screeches and cries were very amusing but that was too close for comfort.

"Tayuya!" shouted Jiroubo flinching.

"What are you doing, baka!" Kidoumaru added with equal amount of anger.

"Shut up!" she screamed back. "You men are all perverts!""

"What did we ever do to you?"

"EVERYTHING!" With that said, Tayuya ran off to the central district of the town where their mission designation was. The remaining duo gave another glances of confusion, they wondered what they did to tick her off this badly. Curiosity did hit them when they swore they saw a tint of red on her face. Tayuya blushing… they didn't want to know what happened. Killing off a several more bystanders on the way, the three penetrated through to the central building within the Wave. This was also known as the main power plasma supply depot, or generator. By detonating this thing, this village would be wiped out for certain. Once this village was destroyed, the Country itself would surrender.

"So, this is it, huh?" asked Kidoumaru looking around smirking. The vicinity was quite big but the males refused to believe that this generator alone would be able to do such damage.

"This certainly doesn't seem all out impressive," commented Jiroubo agreeing with his friend. "Is Orochimaru-sama sure about this spot? I mean, I can't imagine what he is trying to do…"

"It's not our problem to care whether his judgement is right or not," said Tayuya coldly thus silencing them. "We are just here to do our jobs. Don't just stand there, you idiots, all three of us need to form the chakra detonator!"

"Kuso…"

"Stop swearing and help me, you jerks," ordered Tayuya. "I can't do this on my own."

"Whatever," said Kidoumaru giving a yawn, "Quit your bitching and we will help." That easily resulted in the girl giving off a scowl. The arachnid boy simply avoided it and ignored it making the girl angrier. In a short matter of time, the three began to generate the detonator that was needed to complete this task. The six armed boy snickered, Jiroubo maintained a determined look, while the flute girl could've cared less.

**_(Thirty seconds later)_**

"Charges set," said Jiroubo as the three pulled away from the energy bomb that was ready to explode like at anytime.

"This place is set to overload alright," commented the East Sound nin smirking darkly.

"Akira-sama," called Tayuya with her radio. "It's done."

"Good," came the Paladin's voice from the other end. "Get out of there and meet back with me in the headquarters. Do it immediately and get the others alerted too."

"Roger," she said closing the communicator. "Hey, guys, let's break." The other two only nodded as they took a sprint of the generator room with the girl following behind. They three decided on the quickest route to return knowing Orochimaru didn't like waiting for anything. As they jumped back by running on the rooftops, more and more villagers of the Wave were practically mowed down like flies by the Sound shinobis. Kidoumaru halted and ordered the troops on ground knowing they need to retreat. Giving recognition in a nod, the ninjas made a final stab in the poor useless civilian before taking suit along with the three elites. Once all the Sound troops have returned to their defence line safely, Orochimaru approached the three.

"So, it's done, right?" he asked coldly.

"Yes, it is, Orochimaru-sama," answered Jiroubo.

"Prepare to detonate it," ordered the sannin and then he turned to Kiba. "Brace yourself for some after dinner fireworks," The beast boy didn't know if he should be enjoying this, the look Akira gave certainly told him that the Paladin seemed pleased. As the three activated a set of hand seals to make the chakra bomb ignite, the generator building suddenly began to radiate brightly. In the next instant, bolts of plasma were shot out from the generator, and it violently exploded causing a chain reaction to all monuments and buildings which had connection to electricity. All buildings soon erupted thus causing the village to change from on fire to a see of flames.

Kidoumaru, Jiroubo, and Tayuya appear to be excited while witnessing such destruction of glory. When the generator ignited into a nuclear mushroom explosion, that was when they were amazed.

"Woo-hoo!" cheered the East Sound nin pushing up a fist.

"Amazing!" Jiroubo stated along with equal passion.

"Dazzling," finished Tayuya gawking at the sight. Fun… F was for fires that burned down the whole town, U was for ultimate blow up, and N stood for no survivors… and it was true, no one survived down there. (A Spongebob Squarepants song… and hell, it proved to be so true in this scenario)

"Very quick indeed," commented Orochimaru. "Everything was done in a blink of an eye. You three did a great job down there." The Sound Three only smirked or snickered at that rare compliment. "Kiba, you have any feelings toward the previous and yet marvelously done operation?"

"I do… actually…" said Kiba.

"Do tell me,"

"Although they are people that you want to take over… don't you feel a thing after setting a nuclear explosion at them?"

"Those aren't the words that a future Sound member should be saying, you know,"

"But…"

"You think that was too harsh? You have to see it as a gift of kindness," said Orochimaru smiling a sinister like smile. He seemed so unapologetic about himself, talk about a too high level of self-esteem.

"What…"

"Instead of wasting my precious men in there, wiping them all out with minimum losses is the most conservative and profitable way. There is no need to use my men pointlessly, doing it the quick way is the ideal method indeed. Kiba-san, you better get used to the principle and procedures soon for you will be involved in the next mission, I will not tolerate this kind of soft and incompetent attitude." The sannin then turned to his troops. "We are leveling this place completely and construct our new expansion here. Start your tasks immediately."

"Yes, sir!" they all said promptly.

"And you three," said the sannin actually impressed and happy. "Go get some rest for the day."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama!" The Sound Three stated clearly as they watched the sannin proceed to the ruins of the village claiming the throne and making plans for the entire country to surrender. Once the sannin was no longer in sight, the three turned to Kiba very coldly. Even Akira didn't expect this.

"You are a moron for saying such unfit words to Orochimaru-sama, bitch-lover," scolded the flute girl rudely.

"You have to learn to say what he likes to hear," said Jiroubo equally angry.

"You are not Akira-sama, you don't have the power to just say what you feel," added Kidoumaru with a sneer. "Besides, we don't need a teammate who is a softy."

"Go back to where you belong,"

"I'll kill you if you get in my way," finished Tayuya spitting at him before the three jumped off heading towards the direction of the village leaving a shocked Kiba behind with the blond Paladin. Akira just sighed a little, while the beast tamer seemed very irritated at those three, who did they think they were? Did he really want to a teammate with those people? He really didn't know.

"What did this mission teach you?" questioned the blond crossing his arms while leaning on a tree.

"My teammates are your everyday jackasses," said Kiba as the Paladin laughed. "You are really considered equipment when working for this snake freak, you must succeed or he will have your head. Not to mention he uses his elites much to his liking…"

"Glad you noticed," said the blond nin with neutrality. "Like I said, you have to earn respect."

"Why does he respect you so much?"

"Because he wanted to hire me to serve the Sound," replied Akira easily.

"How?"

"My obsession in hunting down Death Knights… Orochimaru needed someone like me to help him get rid of a nuisance while he couldn't do it himself. I, on the other hand, may stand a chance against the Death Knight but I lack assistance while the enemy may have numbers. I needed Orochimaru for I needed his village supporters, while he needed my leadership and capabilities. I did appoint Sakon, Tayuya, Kidoumaru, and Jiroubo to be his elites, and they have been serving well overall. My role is crucial in determining the Sound's future, and my goal cannot be accomplished without this village."

"So it's a you need him and he needs you basis?" questioned Kiba raising a brow in realization.

"You can refer it to that, yes. I have equal amount of power as him, and he can't dare to boss me around, while I can't either."

"More of a stalemate than a compromise, Akira-san,"

"So it may be, but we compromise and agree with another well enough. Nothing is perfect."

"Yeah…" murmured Kiba softly and sadly.

"Don't need to worry about me that much, Kiba-san," said Akira as he patted the former Konoha chunnin on the shoulder. "You better wise up so you can get along with your teammates. Based on what you said earlier, you just made a large scar in your image. Despite that, it's recoverable."

"Let's hope so…"

"It will, trust me," Ending that conversation, the duo headed down to the ruins to commence Operation: Redevelopment. With the Wave country gone in a flash, the Sound's powers increased drastically in just one day. Akira smirked knowing this was another step closer in achieving his goal; to annihilate all Death Knights in this world thus making Paladins the supreme Uzumaki members where no demonic corruption would happen ever again. Before achieving this goal, all existing demonic lieutenants must be killed, and Akira would do anything to make that a reality, even if he sacrificed his moralities.

**_(Back to the Present, two days later at Ichikaru Ramen)_**

"When was the last time you had ramen here, Naruto?" asked Itachi with a bandaged left arm along with Sasuke who was walking beside him.

"Quite a while, actually," replied the assailant recalling childhood memories. Unfortunately, this was one of the only places that were worth remembering. He quickly banished those unhappy thoughts and returned to Itachi and Sasuke with a grin, just a grin.

"What happened to the ramen loving Naruto?"

"I grew up and I will have my own family sooner or later," replied the Death Knight.

"Oh, that doesn't mean you can't have ramen, man," said Sasuke slapping his back.

"Hinata-chan wouldn't really want me to have this stuff all the time. She would say it is unhealthy, maybe too much MSG, or possibly just want me to eat her food. Even when I was Aegis she always wanted me to eat with her."

"Did she?" asked the older Uchiha really interested in this. "Let me guess, you gave in every time?"

"Kind of…"

"Well, it only tells us what kind of charm Hinata has to be able to influence a guy like you," said Sasuke obviously smirking. Naruto didn't know if he was trying to mock him, tease him, or stating it as a joke. It didn't matter, what Sasuke said was true.

"Welcome to Ichikaru Ramen," greeted a young lady cheerfully with a gorgeous smile. That voice alerted all three males immediately. "It's good to see you here!"

"Hello, Ayane-san," said Naruto with a smile. "You are full of energy as ever."

"Why, hello, Naruto-san!" she greeted delightedly as she took both his hands in hers like a grateful friend. Itachi and Sasuke were surprised that she did that, while the assailant only blinked with a hint of happiness. "Oh, it's so good that you are back after how long? It has been three years, oh, it's such a pleasant surprise to see you again!"

"How did you recognize it was me?" asked Naruto smiling.

"I wouldn't forget anyone with a sword as unique as yours,"

"Oh… this sword?" he asked as he tapped the handle of his runeblade.

"You look ashamed of it," said Ayane with an innocent tone but the meaning behind it was nothing close to innocent. Naruto knew she said it knowingly. "We all know that you're a Death Knight, but I don't see it as a problem. Naruto, my father and I have known you ever since you were able to talk. If you are like a real, evil, knight of darkness, we would've noticed. We all know about the revolt too, I am very delighted that you made it out alive and showed those fools what you were made out of! Now, that's enough for a greeting, can I take your order? Do you want the usual?" The Death Knight's mouth was twitching while smiling, he was half overwhelmed at the words that this young lady told him just now, and how drastic her behaviour changed a second later.

"You still remember the usual…?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed like a youthful teenager when she was around twenty, or twenty one. "It's miso ramen with extra shrimps, right?"

"Yeah, can't believe that you actually remembered. It has been a while, I'll have that."

"Sure! And what will you two gentleman have?"

"Naruto…" choked the younger Uchiha. "What do you suggest?"

"Anything that will keep you alive for many years to come," commented Naruto with a laugh, more of a Merlin's Laugh.

"Fine, I will have a curry chicken ramen then. Itachi, what are you going to have?"

"I don't know, I can't really make a decision to pick noodles ortakethis charming lady to have a chat," said the older Uchiha collectively while eyeing Ayane with an admired look. This caused the girl to blush. "I am sure Ayane-san has time to talk for half an hour, right?"

"Itachi-sempai," said Naruto interrupting him. "Ayane-san is at least twenty,"

"We can't flirt with her," corrected Sasuke.

"I am twenty one," reminded Itachi, "Whoever is Naruto's friend is my friend."

"Can't you look for friends on your own?" questioned the Death Knight drearily.

"Share the wealth here, my little apprentice,"

"You are Uchiha Itachi-kun?" asked Ayane with awe and delight. "I've heard so much about you! It's an honour to meet with you!"

"You have, Ayane-san?" Itachi said obviously paying close attention.

"Of course! You're the hero would saved Konoha from those villainous Uchihas eight years ago. Ever since the Uchihas were forcefully replaced by shinobis as Konoha's new police force, the village actually had things running properly again. The Uchiha police had corrupted our home village, and someone had to put a stop into it."

"I'm sorry that my family caused this much trouble for all…" said Itachi no longer in his flirting mood. Remembering what he actually did always made him depressed and remorseful. In truth, he really didn't want to do such a thing as creating genocide but his family left him no choice. His best friend, Hyuga Kunio, had to be avenged. Furthermore, the Uchiha Police Force's existence was jeopardizing Konoha each passing day, someone had to make a difference. What amazed Itachi was that no one considered him a hero besides Naruto, Rin, Kisame (who died last year ago ever since Akatsuki figured out he and Itachi were spies. Itachi had fled ever since), Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Now this young lady told him that too, and she said it in a way that was undoubtedly sincere, he knew it.

"Don't be so down, Itachi-kun," she said encouragingly. "It's not you who caused Konoha so many problems. You solved it for us, I thank you."

"No one really thanked me before…"

"Glad to be the first then, Itachi-kun. You know, my family had been financially suppressed by your clan, until… you know… and I was so grateful and delighted that our lives returned to normal."

"It's really hard to main optimism thinking about that incident…"

"Don't think about such sad memories," she stated with an understanding smile. "It will only make you depressed. Come on, Itachi-kun, let's talk about something happy. I was pretty happy this week since… well… someone that I really admired came by…" She was referring to Itachi.

"Who's that person? He must have been someone that you really honored."

"He is…" she said with a faint flushed face, her eyes looked away this time while she spoke. Itachi was somewhat charmed by this girl. Somehow he wanted to know more about this girl.

"I think he'll be doing just fine," said Sasuke as he received his ramen from the old manIchikaru. He smiled at bit at his daughter and her new friend in a hidden way yet the Death Knight noticed it well.

"I agree," said Naruto as he silently ate his food while leaving the older people alone.

**_(Two months later, three months after Hinata's 16th Birthday on March 27th, Rin's POV)_**

On this faithful day, it was what everyone has been waiting long and hard for. It was Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata's wedding. My most beautiful and kind hearted brother was finally going to get married to the woman he loved. I somewhat wished that it was me that was the bride but I wanted to be the bride of someone else now. There were times that I didn't like being a woman, I get emotional too easily. Everyone had a smile on their face today. It included me, Gaara-chan, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Shikamaru-san, Ino-chan, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Haku-sempai, Itachi-sempai, Tsunade-chan, Shizune-chan, Jiraiya-sensei, the Hyuga family, and anyone else who was invited. They smiled, no, we smiled sobrightly as if this was one of the happiest moments of our lives. To me, it was a major event that I would rather lose my job as a Konoha Anbu than to miss this.

Of course, Tsunade-chan was very considerate and besides, my entire team was here with me as well. Being Naruto-ni-san, he arranged this marriage to be a private thing since he didn't want a bunch of nobodies, as he would say, to ruin it for him. I had a feeling that he didn't want the happiness to be destroyed for Hinata-chan's sake, I knew ni-san wouldn't care too much about his own needs. It was sad… he grew up as someone who never saw himself as first priority in anything and yet he always tried so hard to make other people understand that they can only love others when they appreciate themselves first. I seriously doubt he loved himself that much, and yet he was so successful at what he did. My ni-san was so amazing. However, just so unfortunate.

Hinata-chan was gorgeous in her wedding kimono, I wish I was as beautiful as her though, I wanted Gaara-chan to be stunned each time he saw me. Knowing that it was her wedding, it was only logical that she would be the star of the ceremony. I haven't seen Hinata-chan this happy in a long time, the smile of grace that she carried served as a welcoming, pleasant, delightful aura. Anyone who met her before the ceremony began… to make it simple, their smiles grew wider. I was happy for my good friend, very happy even for she was the one who made Naruto truly happy and appreciated. If I ever forced ni-san to be in love with me, I don't think either of us would end up as a happy couple. I had to be an understanding girl for Naruto-ni-san always thought about me. Today, I was so grateful for Gaara-chan for I would have my own family soon… I was already a month pregnant.

I also met Naruto-ni-san earlier too, I suppose it wasn't the greatest time to tell him the news but being the sharp person he was, that cunning Death Knight saw through my smiling face and went straight to the throat. Was I making it too obvious? Maybe… but anyone had to understand that I really wanted this child with Gaara-chan. Both of us were high ranked shinobis who not only loved another, we had financial stability for this child. The doctors told me that my baby would be here in another nine months or so. It appeared I needed to carry him or her for ten months instead of nine. Not that it proved to be a problem though, I would wait patiently before my baby came.

How did ni-san take this… Provided that he was a phlegmatic person, he simply smiled and gave me an affectionate embrace. He gave his little niece or nephew his own blessings soon after that at my stomach, which made me giggle for it was so not like him to pamper anyone. I suppose I loved it a lot for Hinata, Sakura and I were the only exceptions. He didn't consider this as unplanned pregnancy for he already had an idea that this kind of thing would happen although he would prefer to have sex after marriage. However, I knew he would've been furious if I wanted to abort it since this was the result of making love, I had to stick with it no matter what. Back on the topic of how Naruto was feeling towards the entire wedding, I would use the word impassive, like how he always was. Only a smile was on his face, not too much excitement was present in his movements, all I knew he was happy for this union and he was more than accepting Hinata as his wife. It wasn't hard to believe that he wanted to be the best husband for her. Overall, he was somewhat nervous but deep down a sense of confidence roamed around in his mind telling him it would be fine.

The marriage ceremony itself wasn't something I would want to elaborate on. What was there worth to say? Aside from the fact Hinata-chan was crying softly due to absolute ecstasy, Tsunade-chan conducting the ceremony and combining the Uzumaki blood and Hyuga blood as a ritual, and finally pronouncing them man and wife after exchanging their rings, all of the usual things happened smoothly. In the end of it all, we witnessed the two of them giving another the most passionate kiss that any of us had seen. They weren't on the floor, control was definitely there and yet, it showed so much genuine love within that it might have made some of us wanting that position. Very effective, that was the best way that I could determine it. As the two newly wed couples pulled away with a fuchsia cheek Hinata (obviously blushing due to both rapture and timidity), and one satisfied Naruto-ni-san but his face only held a caring smile. He never wanted to let people see that he was too pleased, not even during his wedding. However, being his sister for so long, I knew better.

The crowd then blasted with joy and applause to congratulate them. I was cheering at the top of my lungs. This had to be the happiest day in Hinata-chan and Naruto-ni-san's life, I wished them the best of luck and success in their bondage as a married couple. Hiashi-sama, I knew, was holding back his own emotional tears for his older daughter, it all happened so fast to him. I can easily picture what his mind was thinking of. It only seemed like yesterday, as he would say, that Hinata was just a baby girl. Now, in a blink of an eye, she was married to his best friend's son, who was no disappointment and showed utmost sincere love for her and her family. Hanabi-san was somehow very timid but happy for her sister. If I knew women, the little Hyuga had a liking for Naruto-ni-san, I wonder what he did with her. Nonetheless, I knew ni-san must've shown great care for his sister-in-law as well. Since this was not a church like wedding, we had a small party for them in the mansionwhere the spirits of everyone were high. High in terms of happy, not drugged. It was the ideal time to give out any final words of blessing. Although I gave mine already, I just wanted to give more.

When the party was over, which was approximately four hours, Naruto-ni-san and Hinata-chan removed themselves and headed to their new home. Tsunade-chan, Jiraiya-sensei and I purchased a newly made house on the former grounds of the Uzumaki clan. Of course, this was our small gift to him. Tsunade-chan ordered that a third of the land would be used for this special new home, and in addition she commanded that this house had to be completed before the wedding. Having over fifty men working on this, the building was finished a several days before it was done. Ni-san knew about this before hand and he wanted as a surprise gift for his wife. He thanked us so gratefully that he was silently weeping. I suppose this would be a great beginning for their newfound relationship, I sincerely wished them the best of luck. I had no knowledge of what actually happened after they left the Hyuga mansion but I had a strong feeling that Hinata-chan loved her new home. Furthermore, I was certain that the two of them would become lovers to the fullest sense tonight, I knew only Hinata-chan could heal any spiritual scars that Naruto held within. Also, somehow I figured Hinata-chan would not allow him to run away…

**_(Ten months later on March 1st in Konoha Hospital's Infirmary, Naruto POV)_**

At the age of sixteen, my life had completely changed from what it was. In the first time of my life, I knew faithful commitment was a vital capability within me to maintain my marriage in control. Both of us worked through in order for our love to continue burning. Was it easy? I had to admit it was tough but nothing that we couldn't handle. Amongst all other marriages, I suppose that we had it easy for Hinata-chan and I were very co-operative and rarely argued. Although we loved another very much, and we still do, we were two different people and disagreements were bound to happen. Just because of these small conflicts, it didn't mean our marriage was over, it only bonded us stronger and our love deepened further. In the end, our marriage was consideredvery successful.

The most challenging thing for me during all this had to be when Hinata-chan told me she was pregnant. When Rin-chan told me she was going to have a baby, who she named Kamishiro Hikaruandhe was born on January 2nd, I was delighted. When Hinata-chan said the same thing, I, a Uzumaki Death Knight, wanted to collapse and foam at the mouth. After two months after our first lovemaking, which was after our marriage, Hinata-chan came home one day with a blush saying she was thirty days pregnant. She didn't get pregnant on our first try, it must've been the second one. As a husband, I was joyous. Despite that, during the crucial time of trying to establish everything together, shebrought on the news of having more members into the family thus creating more chaos. I definitely did not scold her for I was fully responsible for this child. However, I obviously didn't react in the most encouraging way that Hinata-chan expected.

My poor wife then wept immediately and locked herself inour bedroom, which wasin the basement. How could I blame her? She came back home excitedly saying that she would have a baby of our own and all I did was give offmy exasperation. I felt like such an idiot that day, I knew I had to apologize to her. Also, I was very glad that a child, my child, would be blessed to us, I was grateful that Hinata was their mother. Soon after that, I apologized with most honesty and reconciled with her. That easily earned another one of her wonderful reward of allowing me to make love to her. It was something that I loved doing but I refused to do it frequently for I didn't want to spoil the magic so soon. How often did we make love? That was our business. What happened the first time that we made love? It was easy to explain actually. Making love was physically pleasurable, I saw my loving wife in a new light (I know I used it very loosely), it was emotionally healing, and the two of us did it to the greatest length possible for she waited for it for so long.

As mentioned before, Hinata-chan being pregnant was the most challenging period I went through. Being a woman with her bulk gradually developing, she allowed a mood swing issue to grow. I suppose it was very tough for her being a carrier of a child but sometimes it could get on my nerves. Her drastic outbursts, temper were something that forcefully made my tolerance level raise drastically. If I didn't understand the stress she was going through, I would easily hurt her for Hinata-chan could be very delicate. I continued to be there for her and love her how I always did. My wife loved me even more for that since she knew her torment did irritate and frustrate to no end. She was touched that I continued my care regardless. After that, she tried hard not to be too emotional and I could tell that she really did for the outbursts did indeed decreased. However, wild mood swings was replaced by cravings for ice-cream, I didn't know which was worse for she would want me to spend a lot of money on such sweet things. What shocked me even more was that she would be able to finish them all. Regardless of her new developedcraving, I still loved her.

What was I doing at the moment, you ask? What would a seventeen year old husband do in a hospital? Aside from the fact that I was recalling a small fraction of what happened to me during the first ten months that I was married, I was looking at my delightful wife after her labour. Although she may be drained, Hinata's smile carried every sort of great quality within her. Even in such an exhausted state, her smile remained as charming as I remembered it. I held her hand gently to tell her that I was proud of her, I was most delighted to know that a child was given to us. In addition, my heart already loved this child whether it was a boy or girl. My wife leaned up to kiss my cheek, which I then kissed her lips afterwards, and I told her that she needed her rest after such an experience. Nodding to my request, Hinata laid back down on the bed and it was then when the nurse came in.

"Congratulations, Naruto-sama," said the medical worker with a honest smile.

"Thank you," I replied kindly. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Didn't your wife tell you?" she asked me with a chuckle.

"I think she forgot since she was so tired…"

"It's both actually," That was when my eyes showed nothing but confusion.

"What did you say…?"

"Your wife gave birth to twins, Naruto-sama," she said as she pulled away a veil to reveal a small crib with two babies in them. One was wrapped in a lavender blanket, who I assumed was the girl, and the other one was in an deep indigo blanket, which was the boy. I was just standing in awe not ever believing I would have two children at once. "Just congratulations." The nurse soon left the room leaving me in fascination.

"They are beautiful, aren't they, Naruto-kun?" asked my wife who should've been resting.

"They are," I replied softly. "They really are like little angels that fell from the skies to us."

"I know, I love them so much…"

"Have you give them their names yet?" I asked as I went over to kiss my wife's forehead.

"I want to name my little girl, Kagari…" said Hinata kissing me on my cheek. "Is that okay with you, Naruto-kun? You like that name?"

"It's a beautiful name for my daughter," I said sincerely without doubt. "Then she will be Uzumaki Kagari. Kagari-chan it is."

"You thought of a name for the boy?"

"How about call him Shani? Do you like to call him by that name, my sweet Hinata-chan?" My lovely wife simply gave me her heart-melting smile that I loved so much from her.

"I like that name a lot, Naruto," she said while holding my hand, playing with it a little. "Uzumaki Shani and Uzumaki Kagari… Hey, their names rhyme with their last name."

"Yeah. Say, Hinata-chan, who is the older one?"

"Shani is the older one. He's older by six minutes. You know what, Shani-chan was born yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"He was born on February 29th at 11:56 PM while Kagari was born two minutes after March 1st. It is 12:30 in the morning, Naruto-kun. You lost track of time, didn't you?"

"I guess I did then…"

"Shani-chan… Kagari-chan… welcome to our lives…" Those were the last words my wife said to my kids before she fell deep asleep. I knew she needed it after that labour and I dared not to disturb her needed rest.

_**(Two days later in the hospital, General POV)**_

"Naruto-san," called an unknown person to Naruto. As the Death Knight turned around, he saw an older man smiling at him. He certainly looked familiar but the assailant had not much idea of who he actually was.

"What do you ask of me?" questioned Naruto.

"I am Hyuga Hinata-sama's superior, and the doctor who was responsible for the delivery of both Shani and Kagari. I am Dr. Yamato."

"Oh, it's good to meet you at last, doctor," said Naruto giving him a handshake. "I thank you for bringing my children to this world safely."

"I suggest you come with me now or you might actually lose one of them," he stated seriously all of a sudden. It was then Naruto began to panic like he never did before. This was his children for crying out loud, of course Naruto would be frightened. For the first time for anyone else other than Hinata, he never expected to have such feelings and concerns towards other people.

"What happened?" asked the Death Knight in a half worried half angry voice. _How could this have happened?_

"Your son is having an unexpected fever,"

"Can't you just give him children's medicine or something?"

"It's not any normal fever, Naruto-san," corrected the doctor. "His sister does not have it and it isn't something that medicine can heal. I think his demonic blood is the cause of this."

"His demonic blood… no… Does Hinata-chan know about this?"

"She is there right now for her son, Naruto-san,"

"What can we do to help Shani?" Naruto asked in a hurry obviously not wanting anything to happen to Shani. He was his first born child, Naruto never imagined that he could get this troubled over him. At this point, he knew better than anyone that he truly loved his children. The two men then began walking to the

"I believe that his demonic blood is attempting to take over his humanity," explained Dr. Yamato.

"At this age? Shani is only three days old!"

"It's not impossible, Naruto-san. That is why a demon is sealed within an Uzumaki in order to help prevent the corruption from deepening. At the same time, the demon can make the corruption rate increase but once the demon is sealed within, the degradation does stop unless the person wants it to happen. I suppose the demon's influential abilities is the reason how so many Uzumaki members become Death Knights, right?"

"So what you're saying is if I don't get a demon for my son, he will become a full fledged demon with powers unknown?" asked Naruto as he opened the door to see a sleeping Kagari with Hinata by her son's side. Shani was awake at this time, and the assailant finally knew the little guy had pupil free lavender eyes like his mother. However, it seemed like he was in pain at the moment, his cries continued to make wounds in Naruto's heart. Hinata was silently weeping over this as her husband grimaced and looked away in shame feeling powerless.

"Yes," answered the doctor.

"Naruto-kun… what can we do?" asked Hinata very depressed as her son flinched again.

"Uzumaki members always have captured a demon before hand just in case this kind of situation happened. If you really don't have one, you might need to hunt one down and seal it to him as soon as possible."

"How long will Shani-chan's corruption take him fully?" Hinata questioned really wanting an answer. "Please tell me…"

"In around three days…" replied Naruto estimating the strength of his son's mind and blood. Being an infant, the Death Knight couldn't expect the time to be that high. The Hyuga girl broke down and cried hearing that in an instant. "Damn… how can I find a demon in less than three days? I don't have enough time, damn it!"

"Naruto-kun…" said Hinata within sobs but hoping nonetheless. "How about Calamity, Forbidden, Raider or Reaper? Don't they have demonic blood since they are revenants that you made with your chakra?"

"I need a full fledged demon to do that, Hinata-chan," reasoned the Death Knight. "Calamity is half dragon half demon, Raider is half hawk half demon, Reaper was a gryphon and Forbidden… Forbidden… Forbidden he's…"

"Forbidden is what, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata getting a little anxious. "Tell me."

"Hinata-chan," said Naruto with hope evident in his expression, "You're a genius."

"I am?" she asked and suddenly got cut off when Naruto wrapped his arms around her, Hinata blushed insignificantly when she was caught off guard. "Why am I a genius."

"You just reminded me that there is a demon… I have access to a demon!"

"You do?" Hinata lightened up immediately hearing that. "Really?"

"Forbidden is a full blood demon, I am sure that Forbidden would be an excellent guide for Shani, I am that certain." Not giving another word, Naruto smeared some of his blood into the runeblade he always carried and slammed it to the ground. Forming a complicated set of seals, he thereupon generated a massive amount of chakra into the weapon. A death like fluorescent green aura faintly appeared while the summoning took place, "Revenants Rise!" With that initial push, the Revenant Naruto needed to summon rose from the circle in a dangerous manner. Hinata shrieked a little while Dr. Yamato wisely left the room knowing that Naruto would be only one who could seal the demon to Shani. This revenant had a long scythe with a spearhead, green hair that was long and covered his right eye, and a dark and creepy appearance with an aura. This was the revenant that Hinata actually feared, this was exactly how she remembered Forbidden.

"Naruto-sama?" he said with a stoic voice, Hinata never expected that he would be so calm. "Where is this place?"

"You're in the hospital, Forbidden," replied Naruto with a grin.

"I don't need any checkups, Death Knight," stated the demonic revenant actually smirking in a friendly way. "I feel fine."

"That's not why I called you here," At that moment, Forbidden took a look at the bed noticing both Hinata and the little infant, Uzumaki Shani. The Hyuga heiress gave a weak smile to the revenant, which he gave back without hesitance. The girl found his smile was actually appealing, he was so much like her husband in a lot of ways. Forbidden took a look at the baby boy, a look of understanding was noticeably present.

"Who's the boy?" asked the demon revenant.

"He's my son," replied Hinata for Naruto. Forbidden only smiled seeing the little boy coughed and choked. Hinata pampered him immediately wanting her son to be as safe as possible, she hated seeing her little Shani to be in such pain and there was nothing that she could do.

"He's very adorable, he looks a lot like you, Hinata-sama," The Hyuga girl smiled at his kind words.

"Thank you…"

"Forbidden…" said Naruto not really wanting to say this, "I don't know how I state this properly… but my son needs you… I need to seal you in him so his demonic corruption will not take over his humanity. I can't let Shani's blood to be like my blood when he is not even a month old, I don't want his mind to be purged with evil… I am sorry, Forbidden… I don't know what else I can do…"

"You want to seal me within your son as his spiritual partner?" asked Forbidden with neutrality thus not showing his approval or disapproval.

"Yes, I do despite how much I don't want to," replied the Death Knight regrettably. "I don't want to use my friend for that purpose but if I don't… my son will belong in the darkness forever."

"Don't think of sealing me within your son as using me, Naruto-sama," said the revenant very understandingly. "You gave me another chance to live as this, I am forever in your debt. I am more than willing to save your son and if I need to sacrifice my freedom, then so be it. I don't want to see another person's minds to be purged with such demonic influences. Demonic blood is not dangerous if you can control it, but it can easily corrupt someone's mind especially when they are infants who need proper guidance."

"Forbidden-san…" Hinata pleaded. "We're very sorry… Naruto-kun and I really want to apologize for making your life completely dedicated for my son…"

"It's not a problem, Naruto-sama has no choice. I suggest you begin the sealing ritual immediately, I don't think Shani should be suffering any longer."

"Yeah…" said Naruto sadly, "Where should I seal him in? His stomach like how my father did to me?"

"Don't seal in any random spot," said Forbidden looking at the baby. Those words caught Hinata's attention.

"Where should Naruto-kun do it then?" she questioned.

"It would be much more preferable to seal it in a place where his bloodline limit is," Both shinobis present in this room were stunned at that. That meant Forbidden should be sealed in Shani's eye for he carried both the Byakugan and the Sight of Divinity/Unholy Sight. If that was the case, why was Kyubi sealed in Naruto's stomach? "You two seem confused, let me explain. Sealing a demon in the spot where the bloodline limit is only strengthens it depending on how powerful the demon is. I do have the power to enhance it. It will only be beneficial to the boy later on when his special abilities are at top notch. It will definitely be wise to do it this way."

"Why did my clan kept sealing demons in our stomachs, Forbidden?" asked Naruto not understanding his clan's past actions. The revenant only smirked darkly.

"They are probably stupid then, who knows."

"I understand, thank you, Forbidden-san," said Hinata gratefully.

"Shall we get the ritual started then?" asked Naruto still depressed that this was the only decision.

"Yeah…"

_**(At the end of the ritual)**_

In the very end after all the farewells, Forbidden was sealed in Shani's left eye and soon became the young Uzumaki's second conscience and eternal friend. Shani's fever died down within the next day, which made Hinata utmost relieved. The Hyuga girl ended up giving a big kiss to her baby boy, which made him sob a little since it felt somewhat uncomfortable. However, that seal did have a permanent effect on the boy for his left lavender eye was carried a faint but noticeable mirror like appearance as if his Byakugan was activated but without the blood vessels to the eyes. The side effect was Shani did not like to look at himself in the mirror for his eye scared him, it looked horrifying to a baby. Even during times with other infants, the kids would cry when they see him because of that eye. For a baby to experience such rejection, it was a devastating blow in terms of simple trust in people. The only baby that did not reject him so far was his baby sister, Kagari. She loved her brother from the start and never minded about his different appearance.

Due to his own dislike about himself, Shani was never too enthusiastic about anything, never was a talker, and he would rather sit in silence and stare at space until it was time to do something else. His parents assumed he was lost in his own melancholy. He soon grew to enjoy being alone and listened to any sort of music or read. It wasn't too long before he started giving off dangerous glares. Hinata worried so sickly about him and tried to show him as much love and affection that a mother could give. No matter how her son looked like, she would love him forever. Naruto showed less affection than his wife but even as a baby, Shani could tell that his family loved him and deep down he was eternally grateful for them. Despite how cold, dark, sarcastic, quiet and unquestionably stoic he was, he loved his parents and relatives with all his heart. He understood the importance of family as a child, yet he wondered why he had such knowledge and maturity. Little did he know, Forbidden was guiding him through reality of life all along.

Shani knew about Forbidden's (his demon sensei and great friend) existence at a young age and finally understood why his eye looked like what it was. Forbidden suggested that he should just hide it like how he did but of course, Forbidden had that hair since he liked it while Shani had his own reasons. Once Shani had grown enough hair, he allowed it to grow until it was long enough to cover his left eye so no one needed to look at that thing and fear it. Of course, this action only made Hinata's worries for him to deepen.

Kagari was cheerful ever since she was old enough to smile, which was when she was very young. Tests have said that the little girl was a half demon half human but definitely there was no demonic corruption within her. Her eyes were blue but with a shade of onyx like colour to make her visage more appealing. She carried both abilities but she seemed more talented in her father's ability. Naruto assumed that she was such a spirit of the light that no darkness could ever shut it off. The little girl loved affection from her parents but she always wanted her father to show the same as her mother would. Being Naruto, he was not someone that could simply open up like that. However, he still loved his baby girl very much and tried his best to make her understand that her father always loved her.

Different from anybody Naruto had witnessed, his daughter was a harmonious girl with qualities of Hinata, Sakura and Rin combined. Not only was she an innocent girl, her wisdom was very well hidden. Shani had his own enlightenment as well but he did not show it like how Kagari did. Everyone liked her presence for it brought upon happiness as Shani was a master at deliberately making one uncomfortable by merely standing still with his unfeeling expression. Optimism, friendliness, welcoming, and kindness were her trademark qualities while Shani became stoic, concealed, dark andverymysterious. These were not their personas since there was no need for them to pretend.

Unlike Shani, Kagari got along very well with the other babies in nurseries, or in parks or whatnot when Shani was someone they feared. Kagari's decision as a baby shocked her parents for she decided to stay by her brother no matter what. Maturity was something that was manifested in her and it was no surprise that her kindness made Shani truly smiled at his sister. In addition, Naruto and Hinata noticed that both of their children's minds did not match their age, their demonic blood must've been doing wonders in their bodies, just like how Naruto's demonic blood was doing in Hinata's. She loved her older brother because he loved her, and her admiration for him only grew constantly when he shown much maturity in his actions. Indeed, these two were no ordinary children. To the Hyuga girl, she always felt that her children were ending childhood when it only just begun.

At the same time, everyone else had children of their own but they weren't married yet. Rin and Gaara had Hikaru. Sasuke and Sakura had twins by the names of Kuroto and Umi. Neji and Tenten gave birth to Yamase. Shikamaru and Ino had a child named Tsubasa. Finally, Itachi and Ayane, who had their child, Asuran, after their marriage soon after they knew another. Konoha's new generation was filled with hope, everyone had their own responsibilities to make their potential shine to the fullest. In the near future, any oppressors would understand the true meaning of fear, Konoha was not a place for anyone to mess with. After Wave country was completely taken over by the Sound, Konoha had to make sure they would not be the next. This newest generation was showing much promise indeed.

**_AN: Let me do some explaining before you guys leave, review or other. This is the chapter where Hinata and Naruto have sex but I did it in Rin's POV so it was like a mystery to the audience. To be very honest, the lemon isn't done yet for I was working my ass off just trying to get this chapter done underneath all the other work that I had to do. When I have the time, I will tell you guys when the lemon scene would come out for it would be a double post. I also decided that I would place it in a new story so just in case administrators want to delete the lemon, they won't delete this PG-13 story. It's unfair, yaoi lemons are allowed while hetero is not… damn those yaoi administrative bastards… I wonder if they really are yaoi lovers… Okay, let's not imagine that…_**

_**Aside from the fact that I don't have the lemon scene that over half you perverts are waiting for, there is a need to understand what is going to happen in the next chapter or chapters. I will be talking about the growth of the children (not just Shani and Kagari) and how they interact with Naruto and Hinata's children. It will be mostly first person POV of Naruto and Hinata. Personally, I have an easier time writing first person for… well, it's just simpler to me, I guess. There will definitely be no action involved in the future, I hate reading and writing those combat scenarios for I am very weak at it. It will consist of romance, angst and drama and the plot will be around Shani and Kagari at ages two to seven. The final part of this chapter only briefly explained it but their parents would give more analysis. I know Shani and Kagari are both mature but of course like any stages of growing up, there had to be different obstacles that they face. The next chapter is mostly like that but it has nothing to do with just fighting. **_

_**Before I forget, the Paladin, Kiba, Orochimaru, and the Sound Three are antagonists in the Downfall of the Light 3, I used this volume so you could understand their characters in a greater sense. And yes, I made Tayuya, Jiroubo, and Kidoumaru's status, thoughts, some of their conversations into nearly exactly like Crot Buer, Orga Sabnak, and Shani Andras in Gundam Seed. First of all, I do not know enough about the Sound Four. In the anime, they show up, influence Sasuke, escape, and then die. I do not know a thing about them and it would be just so much better if I used the status of those 'three' in Seed. I couldn't believe it worked out that well and hell, it made perfect sense. That's in my opinion of course. As for the Uchiha brothers, let's just say they settled their differences like a gentleman would. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter overall, I really had fun making it.**_

**_Finally, I will be starting school again tomorrow since the Winter Break is over… NO! To those who need to return to that wretched hellhole, I wish you all the best of luck. During this break, I managed to post up three new updates, I am pretty proud of myself knowing that I actually sat in front of the PC and worked. I wish I wasn't as lazy as I was or I possibly may even have another post. Well, nonetheless, I bid you all farewell! Forbidden Gundam and Shani Andras rock! Reporting out!_**


	15. Epilogue: Light and Darkness

_**Downfall of the Light 2**_

_**Epilogue: Light and Darkness**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't own Seed, and damn hell I don't own Warcraft3!

Legend:

"…": Speech

'…': Thoughts, and also italic words are also thoughts.

Scenario changes are listed in bolded italic brackets.

**_AN: Okay, I know this epilogue is like 3 months late… I suppose inspiration did not arrive to me until I started writing DFL3. Obviously, this small chapter of mine is the better way for this story to connect with the next one. I know it's short, but I really didn't want to write ten thousand words on an epilogue. Besides, writing this was very tiring. Now, this story is officially complete! _**

**_Thank you to everyone who had supported this story ever since it began. I can now proudly state that I completed this story –but of course your help was very much appreciated. If I didn't have a backbone to rely on, maybe this story would be considered shit, and the person who created it –me- should declare forfeit before I make myself look more of an idiot by writing garbage. Please enjoy the last chapter of DFL2, I couldn't have made it without my supporters would ceaselessly wanting me to hold on and survive._**

**_To those who are waiting for chapter 7 of DFL3, that one would take a while but fortunately –since I discussed it with Akane-chan the other day, which was at least three weeks ago- I do have a plan to continue it. The reason why I wrote this epilogue was that my group leader –she is like my boss but a much, much more considerate person than a superior- advised me to continue. So I did, and I hope you all enjoy this!_**

**_Additional AN: Okay, I will even list the children's relations here so no one gets confused._**

_Uzumaki Shani and Uzumaki Kagari are Naruto and Hinata's son and daughter._

_Uchiha Asuran is Uchiha Itachi and Ichikaru Ayame's son._

_Hyuga Yamase is Neji and Tenten's daughter._

_Uchiha Kuroto and Uchiha Umi are Sasuke and Sakura's son and daughter._

_Kamishiro Hikaru is Kamishiro Rin and Gaara's son._

_Nara Tsubasa is Shikamaru and Ino's daughter._

**_To the endless amount of people that reviewed… You have my eternal gratefulness for this story to be alive!_**

**_(At the Uzumaki residence one day. Remember, Hinata and Naruto had been married for over 2 years)_**

"You're so cute, Shani-chan!" cooed Hinata to her older child as she drew circles on his cheek. She loved him so much –like any loving mother would do for her child. Hinata smiled as she touched him, his cheek was so soft and smooth, but that stoic expression he had on his face always depressed the Hyuga girl. She didn't know how a baby could have such a mature expression. As she kissed him on the nose for the hundredth time today, Hinata smiled sweetly when she saw her little Shani-chan grin at her affection. "So, you do like me, don't you, Shani-chan?"

The Forbidden infant only giggled lightly before pushing himself upward to get out of her grasp. Noticing his intentions –since he did that very frequently when Hinata held him- Hinata only tightened her hold slightly around his cute baby waist, and Shani knew it was hopeless. As of result, he pouted before turning away from his mother. Of course, the Hyuga heiress found this too adorable and poked his cheek again.

"I know you like kaachan," she cooed again to her baby boy and blowing in his ear. Shani now laughed endearingly like any infant would react when a sensitive spot on their body, and of course this pleased Hinata. After she wanted to hear what she wanted to from, Hinata gently placed me on the carpet before he sat there as quietly as a mouse. Soon afterwards, Shani crawled to the center of the living room and curled up like a ball and slept. Hinata approached his son again before brushing his intentionally grown long bang away for one second, she sighed to herself when she saw his crystal clear left eye.

To her, his eye was beautiful, it carried the hope for Konoha –just like how her husband was the saviour to this village. He was a human being nonetheless with or without this eye, why did some people have to hate it so much? In all honesty, some of the adults even despised Shani for having this permanently activated Byakugan, they didn't know the origin of it, and yet they were making their prejudices. Now she understood why Naruto wanted those people dead instead of reviving them, she should've understood him better. What made her feel worse was that she was his wife.

When the little Death Knight felt that his left face was being touched, he opened his eyes slowly and watched with fascination in terms of why his mother was so close to him again. After seeing her smile, Shani felt safe before reaching out his short, baby arms to signal that he wanted to be picked up. Noticing her precious baby wanting some affection, who was Hinata to refuse? Like mentioned, she loved him too much.

As she gave her son a big hug, Shani began to choke by gasping and any means possible. Hearing that her son was feeling uncomfortable, Hinata hurriedly loosened her wrap on him and checked if she was okay. She smiled instantly when she saw her son carrying a very childlike naughty grin on his face, flashing the brightest smile she had seen in her life. Who knew that she would not see it ever again in the future. Hinata knew she was tricked by her one year old son, she couldn't help but feel proud for wits proved that he was intelligent.

"Want to see your sister?" Hinata suggested even though Shani could not talk yet but babble. However, she knew he understood what she was saying; he wasn't a half demon for nothing. When Shani gave a weak nod, Hinata walked downstairs to the basement where Naruto had taken their daughter.

**_(In the basement)_**

"So, when the big bad wolf slid down the chimney of the brick house, he didn't knew that the three little pigs had set up a large pot of boiling water underneath. As he went down, without knowing, the big bad wolf fell into the big pot of burning water before the waters cooked him. So in the end, Kagari-chan, the moral of this story is that don't do bad things to people for they will get you back. Also, never take the easy way out in things or bad people would take advantage of it." Naruto said to his daughter who was listening to the Three Little Pigs attentively. The Death Knight then patted Kagari's back and as of result she purred pleasantly.

"Otousan…" murmured the baby girl, Naruto always loved to hear her talk. Kaachan was Kagari's first word, and otousan was her second. Despite that was all she knew at the moment, she was extremely bright for a one year old baby.

"You liked that story, Kagari-chan?" asked the dark assailant to his daughter again. He knew she understood her perfectly. When she motioned her head up and down repeatedly, Naruto could tell she was nodding. In addition, even without looking at her, Naruto easily figured out she was delighted and happy.

"Naruto," called his wife as she came down the stairs with Shani in her hands, "Why is Kagari-chan on your head? How many times did I tell you not to use her as a hat?"

"Hinata," protested the young Death Knight, "She was the one who crawled up there, I didn't do anything."

"Then take her off your head," Hinata practically ordered as she put Shani on the coffee table since there were two living rooms in this house; one in the basement, the other upstairs. "Don't use her like a hat."

"She's warm," argued Naruto a little playfully before talking to his baby girl. "You like it up here, don't you, Kagari-chan?" When the Uzumaki girl purred pleasantly, Naruto gave a small victorious smirk knowing that he had won this battle. However, when it came to Hinata, the Hyuga girl was determined that he would lose no matter what.

"No, she won't be sleeping on your head, Naruto," justified Hinata as she approached her husband leaving Shani alone for a moment. The Forbidden child just watched his parents with his right ivory eye devoid of much emotion. "She will catch a cold." Hinata swiftly picked up her baby girl off of Naruto's head, and naturally, tears formed in Kagari's eyes. When Hinata looked at Kagari in the eye, the Hyuga girl regretted her actions when she found out her baby was holding everything in. At last, Kagari began to cry.

"Hinata," Naruto said as he stood up next to his lovely wife before caressing Kagari's cheek, "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything…" the Hyuga heiress insisted as she began to coo Kagari to cheer her up. Both parents really did not like to see their children sad and depressed. "I just took her off your head…"

"You should've done it when she was asleep, you know Kagari-chan-"

"I don't want to spoil her, Naruto," she told him firmly with a touch of sadness in her voice, "Father does not like his grandchildren spoiled, and I don't like it either. Besides, it's not like we don't love her and want to give her everything that we could."

"I guess so…" Naruto said between his coos to Kagari –who had calmed down now and snivelled from time to time. Oblivious to them, they have forgotten about Shani. Not that it really mattered, the little Byakugan user did not even move from his spot. He was just observing his parents as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. He lightly grimaced as his right eye narrowed. Naruto then took his daughter out of Hinata's arms and placed her next to Shani, he knew Kagari always brightened up with her brother –and this time it was no different.

"Oni-chan!" Kagari exclaimed with pure delight, that was also one of the only words she knew. Once she declared it out loud, she embraced him tightly before cuddling in his chest. Even as a baby, Kagari was very affectionate towards Shani. The Forbidden child opened his eye a little more innocently seeing his sister so close again. For a baby, Shani was a curious one.

"Aren't they cute?" asked Hinata to Naruto as she rested her head comfortably on his shoulder. Hinata even kissed him on the cheek gently just to prove her point further. How did it work, who knew?

"Yeah," agreed the Death Knight quietly whispered in his lover's ear, "Just like little divine angels that could cleanse the world clean from darkness…"

"Why use that comparison?" inquired Hinata pleasantly before leaning on him now.

"Because they are beautiful…" answered the demon hunter easily as his arms encircled around her narrow waist. "Just like you, my lovely, wonderful Hinata."

"This isn't like you," she told him as her moved her hand back to wrap around his neck to pull him in closer, "What's with all the sweet talk, Naruto? You don't do that too often."

"Can's a husband compliment his majestic, exalted, marvellous wife?" Naruto questioned her softly and charmingly. Hinata's cheeks reddened just a little bit showing that she felt great having him saying such words of humility and care. "You know I love you."

"I love you, too." Hinata replied purring now as the kids leaped off the coffee table and lied on the couch, beginning to fall asleep. "Naruto…"

"What?" he asked looking at her admiringly. Naruto still could not believe how beautiful his wife could be for an eighteen year old. She was gorgeous, even more alluring than he first met her, more than when he reunited with her ever so long ago. He loved her so deeply, and now they were blessed with two wonderful children.

"Are you implying something?" she questioned him with a seductive look before kissing him a several times on the cheek. "I know you are, Aegis-kun." The Death Knight merely tilted his head to the right skilfully to show that he was complete aware of what she was trying to say.

"I do no such thing," replied Naruto pleading his innocence, "Why would you believe that?"

"You always sweet talk me when you want to make love, Aegis-kun," explained Hinata as she snuggled a bit more in his embrace, "Come on, talk some more and I may consider it."

"I always say good things about you, Hinata-chan," Naruto told her as he gently took her cheek and kissed it. "You don't like me complimenting you now?" The Hyuga girl shook her head.

"No, I love it," she said not wanting him to ever believe that she didn't like him praising her so frequently. What kind of woman didn't like getting eulogies? "But I still know that you want to have sex."

"Yeah…" The Death Knight cursed when his intentions were revealed all too quickly. His wife was getting undoubtedly sharp, his influence must be the key to her success. It was then when she turned around, her arms were entangled in his lovingly. "What is it, Hinata?"

"If you treat me to dinner tonight, I'll treat you in bed, okay?" Spending a bit of cash –which this family had plenty of- and in exchange, he would have the honour to experience the feeling of rebirth with his ever so faithful wife. This was an offer he couldn't possibly refuse; it was a win-win situation!

"Where do you want to go then?" Naruto offered humbly as he took his wife's unbelievably smooth hand.

"How about…" she soon tiptoed due to their height difference by 6 to 7 inches before whispering her desires in his ear. He was surprised to see how spoiled Hinata was trying to be, it wasn't everyday that she suggested to eat at the most expensive restaurant in town. Naruto knew that Neji and Tenten proposed this idea the last time they met at the local coffee shop. He safely assumed that it was a good idea, taking his wife out to a place like that was always worth it. "You like that, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah," he replied slowly as he took another chance to smooch his girl –who was now his wife. Hinata smiled happily before hugging him tightly. Naruto responded by holding her back warmly. "I'll take you there tonight."

"Thank you so much," she said with thick gratitude in her voice, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Hina-chan."

"Now, where are Shani and Kagari?" Suddenly, the Death Knight panicked –although all the movement was in his eyes instead of his actual body. Their children were nowhere to be seen. "Oh no, where are they?" No doubt Hinata was deeply worried.

"I don't know…" murmured the Death Knight very dumbly. He obvious regretted his words in less than an instant.

"Weren't you watching them?"

"I was talking to you."

Unexpectedly, they heard a whining whimper from behind the couch, it sounded like Shani. Taking steps to reach behind the couch, Hinata wanted to give another one of her "awwwws" when she found out that Kagari was asleep –while using her older twin brother as a pillow. Obviously, Shani was pouted and whining, and trying very hard to get out of that mess. However, much to the little Death Knight's discomfort, Kagari did not wake up but snuggled closer to hold him more still than before. When Shani wanted to cry, Naruto quickly picked up his daughter, thus, Shani was free.

"Poor Shani-chan…" Hinata murmured and cooed her baby boy as she lifted him and allowed him to curl up in her arms. When the Hyuga heiress planted another sweet kiss on his soft forehead, Shani smiled soothingly before his right eye closed, and then drifted to a deep slumber. "You're so cute."

"Are we still going out, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he felt Kagari's soft breathing. Indeed, she was just adorable, and also very loveable. When Hinata nodded to respond, the duo did not waste any time and placed the babies back into their respective cribs. After making sure they were both warm, Hinata and Naruto were relieved enough to go out without needing any one to baby sit them. Besides, Forbidden was always here.

They took one last glimpse at them with a smile before going back to their own bedrooms to prepare for their night of pure ecstasy and magic.

_**(One year later at a local restaurant)**_

By this time, Shani and Kagari were already two. Moreover, that was the age of most of their friends as well. In other words, all the parents had two years of experience of being parents. Some of them were doing a good job and enjoying it; some found it okay, some up and downs midway; and the rest were going through a living nightmare.

What was the occasion for all the old friends to gather with another? Obviously, ever since most of them became parents, it was significantly more difficult to keep in contact. In all honesty, Naruto and Hinata always had connections with Sakura's family, Tenten's family, Rin's family, and everyone else. However, it was nearly an impossibility to meet everyone at once due to the fact each family had their own tasks and events to deal with. It was understandable; the Uzumakis had their own activities that clash with others' freetime.

Today, it was one of those rare occasions where nearly everyone was available, and Hinata, Rin, Sakura, Ayame, Ino, and Tenten did not hesitate to plan something huge. Neji seemed pleased; Gaara just agreed with Rin in whatever she was doing; Itachi slapped his head numerous of times with grief; Lee was seriously glad to have a gathering; Sasuke groaned knowing that he needed to be nice and formal –which Sakura gave a threat saying that he would not have sex for a month if he disagreed to go; Shikamaru just complained exasperatedly; and lastly, Naruto rolled his eyes at his wife's endless exuberance and zeal. In simpler terms, the only guys that actually looked forward to this was Neji, Gaara, and Lee.

Being parents, the kids were here as well. Surprisingly enough, Kakashi was here, too. Naruto insisted that he would not invite him –since he became the number 2 pervert in town- but miraculously the one-eyed ninja managed to figure out they had a meeting. When Kakashi greeted the nineteen year olds with the most casual face ever, it was hard for all of them not to invite the jounin to join them.

Rin became optimistic, and her intuition told her that having Kakashi couldn't be that bad. Her argument was that the purpose of this was to catch up, and Kakashi did have the perfect right to enjoy this. Obediently, Gaara immediately agreed with his wife –he never compromised this quickly with anyone. Seeing that there was no point to object, the rest hesitantly gave in to the Kamishiro girl's request.

However, the parents did keep their children close to themselves. Kakashi wasn't someone that they completely trust. Sakura, Hinata, and especially Rin knew that much. Naruto kept staring at Kakashi the entire time, who knew if he would even try to grope his wife? Anyone associated with Jiraiya that closely was not someone to be trusted that easily.

"How many words could Kagari-chan speak now?" asked Sakura as she drew circles on the Uzumaki girl's –who was in Hinata's arms- cheek. That earned the Haruno girl a good giggle.

"She could speak quite a few actually," answered Hinata as she gave her child a bottle of juice. "It's good hearing her talk."

"How about Shani?" Neji asked as he feathered his daughter's head.

"Shani-chan still had not said a word," replied Naruto a bit sadly as he saw his son playing with his ice-cream with a spoon as if he was attempting to stab it. "Ino-chan, you said that Shani had not been too happy at daycare, right?" The blond only nodded without much words escaping her lips.

"I don't know why the kids are scared of him, Naruto-kun," Ino told him worriedly, "If Kuroto-kun, Umi-chan, and the rest of the kids won't play with him, some of the psychologists said Shani-kun might go insane due to isolation and loneliness."

"Could a boy that young go insane that soon?" Itachi inquired curiously when he stole a glimpse at Asuran and Ayame. They seemed to be enjoying another's company. "Naruto didn't go insane when he was a kid."

"Ni-san is an exception," assured Rin taking a sip of milk tea, "Naruto-ni-san could take on anything without trouble!" Whenever it came to discussions about Naruto, Rin always praised him.

"Aren't you overrating his skills a bit too much, Rin-chan?" Sasuke asked, smirking knowingly.

"You are giving me too much credit," added Naruto humbly –like he always did, "I ain't that good." Hinata just smiled at her husband's constant humility, he would never choose to be too proud knowing only jerks and arrogant people did that. Yet, being proud sometimes did build up self-confidence. Obviously, overdoing it may also serve as a problem.

"I don't think Shani really has a problem," Kakashi suddenly said catching all the youths' attention. What was he saying? "I suppose these things do take time and each person is different. Just be patient, it will be fine." Neji and Sasuke both smirked in unison. Gaara, who was beside Neji, wondered why he did that.

"You know," commented the Hyuga genius having a dry sneer on his handsome face, "That's the wisest thing that you have said in a long while."

"I am still a genius," retorted Kakashi proudly, "Don't forget that."

"At being a pervert maybe," Lee stated trying to fight a laugh that was building up in his chest. Gaara, Sasuke, and Shikamaru chuckled together where as Kakashi did not appreciate it one bit. Naruto merely scoffed as he poured Itachi another cup of tea. Sakura utmost agreed that her former sensei was indeed a pervert, and she would never allow Kuroto or Umi to associate that close with him.

"You guys done yet?" the masked jounin asked a little bit impatient. "Anyway, Naruto, Hinata, I would say that you don't need to worry about your son that much. Like I said, it takes time. It's the same with puberty, everyone goes through it eventually. It's just the matter of sooner or later, and no one remains a child forever. You know he's not mute since he does cry when he has to, and we all know he's not mentally challenged when he's one of the brightest babies we know."

"I guess you're right…" whispered Hinata smiling gratefully where as Naruto just nodded to show his thanks.

"What words of wisdom!" praised Lee promptly, "If Gai-sensei was here, he's going to teach you all something greater than Kakashi-san!"

"Why isn't he here then?" asked Gaara, puzzled. In reality, he was glad that the thick-browed jounin was not here. Gai was one of the best people in this village that could ruin others' day –despite their moods were brighter than the sun itself. No one wanted to know how he did it, yet they knew he could do it. "Forget my question…"

"Gai-sensei is still amazing!" argued Lee when he saw Neji and Tenten looking away intentionally when Gai's name was mentioned. "As former students of Gai-sensei, Neji, Tenten, you have to support his wisdom."

"Are you kidding me, Lee?" Tenten questioned in disbelief, "If he actually puts some brains in his words, I am sure someone would pair up with him by now. He's already 33, and he's still single…"

"It's not like we don't respect him," added Neji supporting his wife, "But you do know that Gai can be annoying…" The rest of the gang promptly consented willingly.

"How could you two disregard Gai-sensei like that?" the taijutsu specialist declared out loud others heard him loud and clear. Some of them even allowed their curiosity to take the better of their judgments, and turned around. Most of them gave Lee a queer look at his outburst.

Today must be one of those days where Lee's hot-blooded nature became his primary attribute.

"Did I hear my name just now?" a voice came from the middle of nowhere behind Kakashi. Lee brightened up instantly where as the rest of them wanted to stand up and leave. Much to their discomfort, the intruder was conveniently blocking their path with his passionate speech. Naruto and Sasuke fought really hard not to combine their Mana Burn and Dragon Fire no jutsu on him.

"Gai-sensei!" exclaimed the thick-browed ANBU, "You made it!" All the women cringed, how did he know about this gathering when they didn't invite him? If this was some huge coincidence, the girls swore that their luck had plunged down for the worst.

"Why are you here?" Rin questioned drearily with the others' mood following suit.

"When my name is called, I know I need to be present," announced Gai with an incredibly annoying passion. "Besides, I can't let my eternal rival to have all the fun with you guys, right?"

"I am sure many others are calling your name right now," suggested Itachi with Ayame holding his hand, "Why don't you visit them to see what they need?" Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru knew Itachi wanted Gai to just get lost, yet he was too polite to state it that directly. Despite that, that jounin just didn't get it –and the girls just wanted to slap themselves across the face right on the bat.

"No, I think I like it here."

_Oh great…_

"Sure…" Ayame and Shikamaru said together with clear exasperation and dread.

"What were you talking about just now?" Gai inquired as he took a chair and sat between Kakashi and his favorite student. "Come on, spill the details." Ino and Sakura just sighed at his persistence, someone who admired Gai's passion was a bad place to be. Great attack, poor intellect.

"Don't say it, Lee…" warned the Death Knight giving off a dangerous glare, but Lee did not catch it, and decided to tell Gai everything about little Shani and Kakashi's advice. In his nice guy pose –which almost everyone detested at this point- Gai dedicated himself to make Shani talk today.

Hikaru, Yamase, Kagari, Asuran, Umi, Kuroto, and Tsubasa only watched curiously when Gai brought on his plan to play.

"So, not talking yet, eh, Shani?" Gai suddenly said as he patted the small boy on the shoulder when he was still stabbing his scoop of ice-cream. Once the Forbidden child felt such a disturbance, his right eye glinted with vigilance, and that was something nearly all kids did not have at the age of 2. "Come on, Kakashi saying that it takes time is nothing but blasphemy, you should be talking like the rest of your friends. You know what, when I say hello, you go ga-ga for me. And you must try to talk more when even if you don't really know anything…" No doubt Shani was getting irritated, he may be an infant, but he was no idiot. He was also someone easily to be annoyed.

"I suggest that you stop…" suggested Tenten wisely knowing that the little Death Knight was now crushing his ice-cream dessert.

"Yeah…" agreed Rin and Gaara, and practically everyone else.

"Are you guys kidding?" questioned the bowl haircut jounin gasping in disbelief, "Just because Kakashi said something smart doesn't mean I shouldn't either. Shani needs my wisdom!"

"I wonder who needs it more…" Hinata moaned as she patted Kagari's head.

"I really suggest that you stop," urged the younger Uchiha brother wisely. However, Gai just continued without taking anything to consideration.

"So, Shani, how do feel about Gai-sensei?" questioned the mentioned person proudly to the little boy believing he was a great role model. When Shani finally made his dessert creamy and smooth –which was at least 10 seconds later- he turned to face Gai with his right eye not showing any admiration. "Well?"

The Forbidden child paused for a bit deliberately before moving his mouth. "Annoying," Shani said clearly causing everyone to stun. "Very, very, annoying." Gai felt that his pride was all washed up by a tidal wave. Naruto immediately laughed a dark chuckle at his son's honest response.

"Shani-chan's first words!" exclaimed the Hyuga heiress with raw delight, obviously she didn't even care what the words were since it was nothing insulting. "I am so proud! I can't believe you actually talked!"

"See, Hinata-san?" Gai shook out all his previous emotional wounds and shouted. "I told you I could make this kid talk!"

"Shut up." Shani ordered as he whipped his plate of mushy dessert right at Gai's face before making an audible splat. What utter humiliation! Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and more or less the guys laughed out loud, and the girls were trying very hard not to giggle. Although their hands were covering their faces, Kakashi knew the girls found it amazingly amusing. The children thought Gai was a clown who received deserving punishment for being a scary dumbass.

The only person that found it abusive was Lee, but even he knew when to stop when it came to Shani.

"That was mean…" commented the lazy jounin giving a yawn, "Who's going to clean up this mess?"

"Burn…" Ino said completely bewildered at Shani's choice of words. "He sounds just like Naruto." Immediately, the Hyuga girl gave off a glare to her husband for always talking so darkly in front of the kids. Naruto always argued that kids weren't that intelligent to pick up words when they didn't even know how to talk, there was no way they could learn this quickly. However, that would soon be proved wrong.

Shani's potty mouth was beyond expectations.

"I was insulted by a baby?" Gai inquired rhetorically as anime style tears was created a waterfall from his eyes. "I am shamed greatly!"

"Oh, how deliciously retarded looking," commented the small, little Death Knight suddenly, "Why are you still here, Gai? Don't you see that I can talk? I wanted to keep it as my secret when I am ready to share it with the world. Now, you just have to be an insolent bastard and annoy me to the top of my bent-"

"Shani-chan," Hinata stepped in promptly, "Don't say such things!" Naruto, on the other hand was indeed proud at his son, he was a natural at being a jackass. Sasuke liked Shani another notch, he hoped Kuroto would be just as strong as the Forbidden child. Overall, everyone was stunned at his behaviour.

"Whoah…" Ayame said totally bewildered, "I never knew Shani-chan could be so…"

"Insulting?"

"No, Itachi-chan… something else…" the ramen mistress pondered as she observed Shani with Asuran curling up in her arms. "He reminds me exactly of Naruto, you, Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke-kun. He is a good mixture of all of them combined." She emitted a giggle as Asuran cooed. Itachi did not like find it too amusing when he figured out Shani's traits came from all the cold people. He wondered who Kagari represented, hopefully the comparisons would be a whole lot brighter.

From once a happy reunion, and with a few words escaping from a baby's lips, the entire scenario became extremely awkward and uncomfortable.

**_(One year later)_**

Just when Hinata believed that his son was all too similar to Naruto in almost every possible way, her fears came to reality when the night Shani turned three. That night was when Forbidden appeared in Shani's dreams and met the formidable Death Knight personally. Although Hinata and Naruto did not truly know what Forbidden said to Shani, but the very next morning was when the little boy carried the chakra scythe in a fashion no different from a grimreaper looking for death where as Kagari shined through the light and loved everyone.

Unlike Naruto, his son was a complete Death Knight where his emotions were considered useless things in his mind. If Kagari was never there to be with him to keep his humanity in check, Shani would be the ideal killing machine, and it wasn't like he wasn't considered to be one of Konoha's secret weapons. Although no one knew, Hinata clearly knew her children would be valued even higher than the Hyuga clan for demonic energies must be kept hidden and away from the evils of the universe.

Although they were a demonic family –where none of them contained pure human blood in their veins-, no one knew what kind of future it would hold for any of them. Regardless of the circumstances, unity became their strength. With no demon for Kagari, but a devious one within Shani, Naruto was deeply concerned about both of them. One of them may not be as powerful when predators do want her blood, yet the other one was evidently unpredictable as he was dangerous.

Luckily, life for the Uzumakis were smooth where kami-sama continued to bless their family with hope and light –despite Shani's darkness continued to grow each day. Hinata tried very hard to be the best mother she could be, and Kagari just loved her brother too much to simply not care about him. Surprisingly, Naruto was not too concerned knowing that he went through the same thing, but his wife continued to remind him that in spite Shani was like him (and Kagari like herself, Sakura, and Rin), his son and daughter were not fully them. They have their own thoughts, own opinions, and most importantly, different minds. In the end, Naruto was quite cautious at his children's developments.

Life was still normal for everyone… until one day when everything was starting to take a turn –despite it was for better or for worse. No one knew what kind of outcomes there would be, they just chose to advance slowly. The changes were slow, nearly unnoticeable until it became undeniable. These events all happened when Uzumaki Shani, and Uzumaki Kagari, were at the age of seven…

_**Second part end.**_

**_AN: Thank you all so much for your consistency to keep up with so many chapters, and also your patience… I must give you all my gratitude and thanks. This story would not have survived without your help. With this transitional chapter here, DFL3 would be much more easier to read. Hope you all enjoyed reading the second part of the trilogy, it was a blast writing it! Now that it's finished, the last saga awaits you all. I just wish I could finish it sooner before I no longer have the time for fan fictions. _**

**_This is truly the end… _**


End file.
